La vérité cachée
by Stratesgos
Summary: Harry est enfermé à Azkaban après les tragiques événements du département des mystères. Enfermé au cœur de l'enfer d'Azkaban, il va faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie, qui remettra en compte sa vision du monde et de la société. Lui qui a été manipulé, humilié, trahi, abusé, trompé décidera de devenir, le seul et unique maître de son destin. Mais la route sera longue.
1. Chapitre I

_**Je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Cette histoire sera longue à démarrer, il faudra être un peu patient avant de voir de l'action.**_

 _ **Dans cette fic je reprends le thème d'Harry envoyé à Azkaban. Il y rencontrera une personne qui changera sa perception du monde. Il y aura de l'intrigue politique, de l'action, des manipulations, des rebondissements, un peu de romance, des vérités seront révélés, plusieurs Seigneurs des Ténèbres se révéleront, Harry sera plongé dans une bataille pour le pouvoir…**_

 _ **Je préviens cette fanfiction sera une Dumbledore et Wesley (Molly et Ron) Basching.**_

 _ **Les premiers chapitre montrerons un Harry légèrement surpuissant, c'est normal l'écart de puissance diminue au file de l'histoire. La mentalité et la personnalité des personnages évoluent à mesure de la progression de la fiction.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**_

 _ **OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

 _ **Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que reprendre l'univers à ma sauce.**_

 _ **OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**_

 _ **Je remercie djennys pour son aide pour la réécriture de ce chapitre.**_

 **OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 _Chapitre I_

 _L'enfer_

« **HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** »

Encore un hurlement, encore et toujours un hurlement. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de rugissements sinistres qui s'était déjà fait entendre, depuis son arrivé en enfer. C'était bien l'un des seuls sons, autre que les lugubres lamentations, qui pouvaient se faire entendre dans cet enfer. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans cette prison ? Voilà l'une des questions que le jeune homme se posait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. En effet à Azkaban, dans cet enfer, seul les ténèbres régnaient en maître, à un tel point que pas la moindre raie lumineuse ne pouvaient les filtrer. Dans cet enfer le temps n'avait aucune prise, donc les prisonniers, comme lui, ne le voyaient pas s'écouler.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans ces ténèbres, un jour, où deux, voire une semaine, voire deux, ou encore un mois, il l'ignorait totalement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait dormit plusieurs Mais là encore, la notion de sommeil ne voulait par dire grand chose, car depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé en enfer, il se retrouvait dans un état de faiblesse tel, qu'il ressentait le besoin de dormir en permanence. Même après avoir dormi, il se sentait continuellement épuisé, vidé, fourbu, brisé par la fatigue.

« **HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** ».

Encore un cri.  
Ici, tous les prisonniers étaient enfermés dans leur solitude et leur peur. À cause de leurs gardiens. Des créatures des ténèbres crées il y a déjà plusieurs siècles par des mages noirs. Elles ressemblaient à des spectres, dissimulées sous d'infâmes draps noirs déguenillés. Personnes ne savaient ce qui se cachait sous leurs cagoules qui enveloppaient leurs visages et même ces dernières ne relevaient pas leurs voiles, sauf dans un seul et unique cas. Dans une circonstance qu'aucun être humain ne désirerait vivre, car c'était synonymes de l'une des pires sentences pouvant exister.  
Ces créatures relevaient leurs cagoules seulement pour donner un baiser, par cette caresse la malheureuse victime voyait son âme être aspirée par l'immonde créature. Après il ne restait plus que du malheureux, un corps vide sans la moindre traces d'âme ou d'esprit, l'esprit se brisant à l'extraction de l'âme. Voilà pourquoi dans le monde magique le baiser du Détraqueur signifiait la peine la plus lourde à laquelle pouvait se voir condamner un criminel, étant donné que ce supplice était considéré comme étant bien plus horrible que la peine capitale. Harry savait pertinemment que lui avait pu échapper à cette condamnation, seulement parce qu'il était encore un mineur et que cela aurait choqué l'opinion publique, on ne souhaitait à personne d'être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, pas même à son pire ennemis, devenir une coquille vide sans âme et aucune conscience faisait passer la mort pour une douce plaisanterie.  
Mais le pire pour les prisonniers d'Azkaban, c'était que les Détraqueurs, toutes créatures des ténèbres qu'elles étaient, avaient besoin de se nourrir, comme tout un chacun. Et les gardiens d'Azkaban se nourrissaient de la peur, pour satisfaire leurs appétits voraces, ils faisaient revivre aux pensionnaires de la prison leurs plus grandes peurs, encore et encore.  
Plus d'un prisonnier avait fini par devenir fou, dévoré par leur propre peur. D'ailleurs c'était pour cela que la plupart d'entre eux tentaient de se suicider dans le but d'échapper à leurs démons.  
Perdre un ou plusieurs de leurs locataires ne dérangeaient absolument pas les gardiens de l'immonde prison. Après tout les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures des ténèbres sans âme, ni conscience. Et le ministère, lui aussi ne se préoccupait pas du nombre de pertes qu'occasionnaient les Détraqueurs qui se délectaient de se nourrir de ces âmes damnées, après tous si les malheureux s'étaient retrouvés dans l'enfer d'Azkaban, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et avec la malnutrition, les conditions de vie plus que difficile qu'offraient cette prison, sans oublier la violence qui était coutume dans cet univers carcéral. Toutes ces raisons faisaient que le taux de mortalité de cet établissement avoisinait presque les 90 %, même pour ceux considérés comme étant des chanceux, c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient écopé d'une peine de courte durée, entre un à deux ans.

« **HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !** ».

Encore un hurlement, sûrement un autre de ses camarades qui avait dû se faire mal volontairement. La douleur permettait pendant un court laps de temps d'ignorer leurs peurs ou bien pour leur permettre de ressentir un frisson de vie transmis par la douleur. La solitude, la visibilité totalement nulle, faisaient germer le doute dans l'esprit des prisonniers sur leur propre survie.  
Harry souffla, d'un certain côté il était heureux de savoir que les cris provenaient d'une autre zone de détention que la sienne. Cela lui indiquait la présence des Détraqueurs étaient aux alentours du malheureux, généralement l'origine de l'un ces lugubres rugissements était l'une de ces immondes créatures qui étaient à proximité de la cellule du malheureux. Le côté réconfortant de ce constat c'était que les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas dans les environs de sa propre cellule, il n'aurait donc pas à revivre ses pires souvenirs.  
Car contrairement à ses camarades de calvaire, en plus de revoir ses plus grandes peurs, les Détraqueurs avaient un effet supplémentaire sur sa personne. Pour lui, ces horreurs représentaient sa phobie, sa hantise, si ces derniers l'approchaient de trop près, il tournait de l'œil.  
Harry malgré son jeune âge et son ancien statut de survivant, malgré le fait qu'il avait été érigé au rang de héros depuis l'âge d'un an, contrairement à ce que beaucoup avaient pensé ou aimaient à penser, il n'avait pas vécu une enfance confortable où il avait été choyé. Non, depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, il s'était retrouvé orphelin, sa vie n'avait été qu'un long calvaire où le moindre petit épisode heureux était chéri. Les Détraqueurs lui faisaient donc revivre la mort de ses proches, les violences que lui avait fait subir sa "précieuse famille", les différentes trahisons dont il avait été victime et les morts, toujours et encore plus de morts.  
Toutes ces souvenirs douloureux le rendaient encore plus sensible à l'effet des gardiens de la prison, qui eux voyaient dans le Survivant une proie de choix.

« **HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !** ».

Encore un. Maintenant ces hurlements à peine humain ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud, ni froid, comme si lui aussi perdait son humanité petit à petit, depuis qu'il avait élu domicile dans cet enfer. C'était devenu son quotidien, le pire était qu'il en venait à les apprécier ces hurlements car c'était les seuls bruits qu'il entendait, les seuls sons qui parvenaient à rompre la bulle de silence qui l'entourait et surtout lui rappelait, qu'il n'était pas seul, ici, dans cet enfer. Il avait vu beaucoup de ses "compagnons" lors de son arrivée.

 _ **Flash-back :**_

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il venait d'être condamné à perpétuité par le Magenmagot. Il entendait encore et encore le claquement du marteau du président du tribunal sorcier retentir dans la grande salle d'audience du Département de la justice magique. « Mr Potter-Black est jugé coupable de ses actes. Nous condamnons donc -Black à un emprisonnement à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive » et le clac sonore du marteau retentit dans la salle. Cet événement, le jeune adolescent le revivait encore et encore, depuis la veille lors de son procès.

Le matin suivant des Aurors et le Ministre, ce dernier étant accompagné de sa ″si charmante ″ sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage, une horrible femme ressemblant à un crapaud, s'étaient présentés devant sa cellule au Ministère. Les premiers étaient là pour le transférer dans sa nouvelle "demeure", la prison d'Azkaban. Les seconds étaient là pour montrer leur supériorité au jeune homme, d'exhiber leur jubilation, ils avaient juré de le briser et ils avaient réussi.

Les Aurors avaient pris les bras du prisonnier et ils avaient tous transplané sur une petite plage quelque part au Royaume-Uni. Rien que la vue de ce paysage fit naître des sueurs froides à l'héritier Potter-Black. Cette petite plage de gros galets était située dans une petite crypte du pays, encadrée par des falaises de calcaires. Face à cette plage on pouvait voir une île sombre, ressemblant plus à un piton rocheux en pierre noire se dressant fièrement au milieu des flots tumultueux qu'à une île. Sur cet îlot de granite balayé par les vents se tenait un cube de béton, Azkaban. La fameuse prison, l'une des plus tristement célèbre du monde magique. De là où il était, Harry sentait la magie noire qui pulsait de cet endroit maudit.

Sur la petite plage de galets noirs, il y avait un petit embarcadère à côté du quel on pouvait voir deux barques miteuses y être amarrées. Là, ils avaient été attendus par deux autres personnes, des gardiens de la prison, ils les attendaient devant l'une des petites barques. Les Aurors poussèrent de manière manu-militari le jeune prisonnier dans l'embarcation. Pendant toute la traversée Harry dû écouter les congratulations que se lançaient le ministre et son crapaud de compagnie, pour avoir mis un criminel tel-qu'Harry Potter hors d'état de nuire.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir, la prison. Azkaban était la prison sorcière du Royaume-Uni, elle était située à l'intérieur d'un piton rocheux d'une minuscule île battu par les vagues et le vent. C'était l'une des prisons les plus dangereuses du mondes où le nombre de prisonniers ayant réussi à s'évader pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main d'un manchot. Et à l'heure actuelle, un seul avait réussi à s'échapper s'en une aide extérieure. Cet évadé était Sirius, son parrain, à cette pensée Harry se crispa, il serra les points, il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, plus jamais il ne pleurerait, il ne ferait pas un tel cadeau à ces deux ordures qui représentaient le Ministère. D'ailleurs ces derniers, pour bien lui signifier leur victoire avaient choisi de lui faire visiter toute la prison. En commençant par les niveaux de sécurité les moins élevés.

Ce niveau correspondait au lieu d'enfermement des prisonniers ayant une courte peine à purger, 2 ans maximums, leurs gardiens étaient des humains et non des Détraqueurs. Le second niveau correspondait aux peines de moyenne durée, entr ans. A ce niveau il pouvait y avoir quelques Détraqueurs qui s'y promenaient, attirés par la peine d'une pauvre âme à vampiriser. Le troisième niveau était réservé aux prisonniers présent pour un minimum de cinq ans, jusqu'à 10 ans, comptant comme une peine de longue durée, gardé par des humains et des Détraqueurs. L'avant dernière zone était considérée comme celle étant réservée aux condamnés à vie, même si rares étaient les prisonniers survivants à plus de cinq années d'emprisonnement dans cette prison. Ce niveau n'était surveillé que par les Détraqueurs, les gardes humains venaient juste y faire l'appel et apporter la nourriture une fois par jour, lorsqu'ils n'oubliaient pas.

Et enfin le dernier niveau, celui-ci avait été creusé plus profondément dans le rocher qu'était cette île, c'était la zone de non retour. Le niveau de très haute sécurité où seul les Détraqueurs, ces créatures suceuses d'âmes y régnaient en maître, les seuls fois où un être humain, autre que les prisonniers car dans cet enfer on ne pouvait plus les qualifier d'humain, y venait, étaient les Aurors quand ils venaient y enfermer un nouveau malheureux.

C'est là qu'Harry fut enfermé. Après avoir déambulé dans toute la prison, exhibé comme une simple marchandise, sous les rires fous de ses nouveaux compagnons. Lorsqu'ils avaient descendu les différents niveaux de la prison. Durant cette descente Harry avait remarqué l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvaient les prisonniers.  
Les dernières cellules devant lesquelles ils étaient passés, étaient occupées par des personnes qui donnaient l'impression d'être absents, des coquilles vides. Contrairement aux prisonniers des niveaux supérieurs ces derniers s'étaient recroquevillés dans le coin le plus sombre de leur cellule aux bruits des pas de son cortège. Eux n'avait pas crié, ni hurlé à la folie. Ils avaient geint de terreur à leur vue. Seule la présence des Patronus invoqués par les Aurors pour les escorter et leur éviter le contact et les effets des Détraqueurs.

Harry avait peur, il était totalement terrorisé. Allait-il finir comme cela? Mais ce qu'il l'avait fait le plus paniquer c'était le fait qu'ils avaient continué à descendre, encore et encore dans les ténèbres, même après avoir "visité" les quartiers de hautes sécurités. Ils étaient descendus si profondément qu'ils étaient arrivés dans des couloirs qui étaient vulgairement taillés à même la roche. Plus ils descendaient dans ces ténèbres et plus les tunnels étaient grossièrement taillés dans la roche. Sur les murs ruisselaient des gouttelettes d'eau, témoignant de l'humidité ambiante, ils devaient être descendu au niveau de la mer ou en dessous. Etrangement à cet endroit il n'y avait pas de cellules de chaque côté du corridor. Où est ce qu'ils l'emmenaient ?

Harry et son escorte continuèrent leur chemin, descendant de plus en plus profondément sous terre, plus ils descendaient, plus le sourire sur le visage de Cornelius Fudge et celui de son crapaud de compagnie s'agrandissait. En voyant Ombrage, Harry n'aurait jamais cru, qu'il était humainement possible de sourire comme cela. Visiblement ces deux lascars jubilaient, contrairement aux autres membres de son escorte, qui semblaient funestes. Ils n'avaient pas donné l'impression d'être affecter par la magie noire qui saturait l'atmosphère de la prison. Même les Aurors avaient été affecté, mais le pire avait été de voir leurs têtes quand ils avaient découvert où ils allaient.

Harry ne le compris pas tout de suite mais plus ils descendaient vers le centre de la terre, plus il comprenait, qu'il serait enfermé dans un niveau particulier, ça devait être un niveau de très-très haute sécurité. Les murs étaient recouverts de runes, malheureusement Harry n'avait pas pris runes anciennes comme options lors son cursus scolaires donc il n'y comprenait rien, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ces runes n'était pas là pour la décoration, mais bel et bien pour entraver les prisonniers. Il remarqua que depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans ces couloirs grossièrement taillés dans la roche, il se sentait différent. Comme si un poids venait de lui être rajouté sur les épaules, il avait plus de mal à se mouvoir et surtout il ne sentait presque plus sa magie contrairement à d'habitude.

Un sorcier avait toujours conscience de sa magie comme si c'était un membre, ou un sens supplémentaire. Mais Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'une grande partie de sa magie venait de lui être amputé. Il ne chercha pas le coupable, pour lui l'origine de ces changements ne pouvait être que les runes gravées sur les murs, car il vit du coin de l'œil que toutes les personnes présentes dans son escorte étaient touchées. Les Patronus chargés de les protéger des effets des Détraqueurs avaient rétréci, ils étaient moins vifs et commençaient doucement à s'évaporer. Alors que les créatures des ténèbres qui gardaient cette prison donnaient l'impression d'avoir un regain d'énergie, car pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur cette île, Harry sentit les effets néfastes de ces monstres, le premier signe était un froid qui vous prenait les entrailles. Même le ministre et son animal de compagnie subissaient les effets néfastes de ces runes, Fudge n'avait jamais eu l'air d'être aussi gros et impotent.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une cellule, la seule dans cette section avec une autre qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Harry le savait, ici, c'était l'enfer, quand on y était enfermé c'était pour y mourir. L'un des gardiens ouvrit la porte, laissant ainsi les Aurors jeter sans aucun ménagement leur prisonnier dans sa tombe.

Ainsi Harry découvrit sa dernière demeure. Sa cellule était grossièrement taillée dans la roche, en fait, c'était une grotte. Dans l'un des coins se trouvait une espèce de couchette, une grossière pierre plate, pas une seule fenêtre, pas une seule ouverture sur l'extérieur excepté la porte à barreau qui donnait sur le couloir et la porte de la cellule voisine, pas un seul endroit où la lumière pouvait pénétrer. Les murs étaient recouverts de runes comme le couloir. Harry savait pertinemment que dès que son escorte partirait ça serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait de la lumière.

-Hum, Hum ! J'espère que votre cellule vous plaît Mr Potter ? Susurra Ombrage avec son sourire sadique, visiblement elle jubilait, pour elle c'était une victoire, sa victoire. C'était elle qui avait été à son contact ces huit derniers mois, c'était elle qui avait eu la lourde tâche de le faire craquer, de lui faire commettre une erreur pour le neutraliser, lui le très célèbre Survivant et finalement elle avait réussi. Pour elle le fait que le jeune trouble-fête ai choisi de faire une escapade au ministère, c'était parce qu'il avait craqué sous sa pression.

Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie jubilait aussi au côté de sa sous-secrétaire, enfin le gamin-qui-avait-survécu était maintenant considéré comme l'un des pires criminels du monde magique. Enfin le sale gosse était maintenant enfermé à Azkaban, la prison qui serait son tombeau, enfin ce gamin issu d'une riche famille, héritier de deux des plus importantes familles du pays, lui qui avait l'un des poids politiques les plus imposants venait enfin d'être neutralisé. Maintenant Fudge était rassuré, son poste de ministre était sauvegardé. Avec un sourire de vainqueur il fit signe aux gardiens de refermer le tombeau. Il savait pertinemment que le gamin n'allait pas mourir demain, non, bien sûr que non, il mettrait longtemps, très longtemps à mourir, il ne mourrait pas de faim, il serait nourri une fois pas jour, à la limite de la malnutrition, de vieillesse à revivre ses pires souvenir, devenir fou voire se suicider, une fin horrible en somme. D'un certain côté le ministre trouvait que la situation était assez ironique, car le dernier homme à avoir été enfermé à la place du survivant était son précieux parrain.

Le ministre tourna les talons laissant le malheureux gamin à son sort, lui avait maintenant un seul but, sortir de cet enfer. Surtout de ce niveau de très haute sécurité, c'était le cœur de la prison. Il était situé à plus d'une trentaine de mètres sous le niveau de la mer, les autres niveaux de sécurités avaient été ajoutés aux fils des ans. Le cœur avait été crée pour enfermer des mages puissants d'après la légende, il avait été créé pour enfermer le fils de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
Tout était fait pour les maintenir prisonniers, les murs étaient recouverts de runes qui aspiraient la magie, ne laissant que le minimum pour que les malheureux enfermés ici puissent vivre. Des runes d'anti-gravité qui devaient entraver les mouvements des infortunés et d'autres runes que même les experts du pays ignoraient, des connaissances perdu aux fils des ans.

Avant de remonter vers la surface, le ministre jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'autre cellule du cœur, normalement il devait y être enfermé l'une des légendes du ministère, le prisonnier 666. Cette cellule avait le même pensionnaire depuis presque deux-cents ans d'après le registre, après toutes ces années le prisonnier était toujours en vie, alors que cette cellule était la plus sécurisée de toute la prison. Avec des runes si complexes qu'elles étaient répertoriées comme étant légendaires, des runes d'entraves personnalisées au prisonnier, elles étaient tatouées directement sur la peau du malheureux et aux murs, de cette manière son corps ne pourrait jamais sortir de ces quatre murs, d'autres de torture que se soit torture physique ou moral et bien d'autres qui demeuraient un mystère. Le ministre n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état ce type devait se trouver. Mais finalement il s'en foutait royalement et il prit le chemin du retour.

Harry, lui ne pu rien faire, il les regarda partir lamentablement appuyé contre les barreaux de la porte. Ça serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait de la lumière, quand ils tourneraient au bout du couloir la lumière s'éteindrait sur sa misérable vie.

 _ **Fin du Flash-back :**_

Voilà comment le célèbre Harry Potter était arrivé dans cet enfer

« **HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !** ».

Encore un cri. D'une certaine manière c'était rassurant de savoir que l'on n'était pas seul en enfer. Ici il faisait noir. Le noir, voilà ce qui le caractérisait maintenant, tout n'était que ténèbres, voilà à quoi ressemblait sa vie maintenant. Il était obligé de vivre là, dans le noir, dans ces ténèbres. Quelle ironie ! Lui le grand Harry Potter, l'enfant-qui-a-survécu, l'élu, le Survivant, le pourfendeur de mage noir, etc. … Tous ces surnoms donnés par la presse du pays, tous ces surnoms glorieux dont on l'avait affublé n'étaient que du vent. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les mériter, il le savait et il n'en voulait pas. Mais les humains sont crédules et ils ont besoin d'une lueur d'espoir et parmi les humains, les sorciers sont les pires. Eux qui l'avait hissé au rang de héros, presque de légende, alors qu'il avait tout juste quinze mois, alors qu'il apprenait tout juste à marcher. Les mères de toute une nation l'avait cité en exemple pour éduquer leurs enfants alors que lui avait encore besoin de couches. Encore une preuve de l'idiotie du monde sorcier.

Tout cela à cause d'un mégalomane qui voulait le pouvoir, bizarrement c'était généralement le cas avec tous les mégalomanes, qui avait eu la bonne idée de décimer sa famille. Mais tout n'avait pas fonctionné comme il l'avait voulu, il avait bien réussi à détruire ses parents, mais par un miracle inexpliqué, la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui mais avait pris le mégalomane à la place, faisant ainsi de lui l'icône du monde magique

Depuis lors il n'avait plus jamais eu le contrôle sur sa vie. Un vieil homme l'avait confié à la dernière personne qui avait encore un lien de parenté avec lui. Sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, mais cette dernière n'était pas de son monde et haïssait tout ce qui en provenait. Il avait donc grandit dans une famille qui le méprisait, le traitait comme un esclave, lui infligeant brimades et violence. Il avait été relégué au rang d'insecte, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été écrasé comme une simple araignée, c'était d'avoir été plus gros qu'une semelle.

Il avait cru pendant un temps que cet enfer qu'il appelait sa vie allait s'arrêter quand il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. La fameuse école de sorcellerie, l'une des meilleures du monde. Là, il avait découvert un monde merveilleux où il avait sa place, ça avait été comme une deuxième naissance.  
Pour la première fois il avait eu des amis autres que les araignées qui étaient dans le placard dans lequel il dormait depuis qu'il avait un an et demi. Il avait gagné un modèle, le même homme qui l'avait remis à sa "famille aimante", pour le guider, lui parler de ses parents qu'il n'avait malheureusement jamais connu.  
Bien sûr sa nouvelle vie n'avait pas été toute rose non-plus. Il y avait eu quelques petits accros, comme l'affrontement contre un homme possédé par l'âme du même mégalomane qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, puis cette histoire avec un monstre qui pouvait tuer d'un seul regard. Rien qu'en deux ans il s'était retrouvé à deux reprises en situation mortelle. Et ça ne c'était pas arrêté là, en troisième année, il s'était retrouvé pourchassé par un criminel qui c'était révélé être un innocent et son parrain par dessus le marché. A ce moment là, le monde avait été merveilleux, il avait enfin une famille à lui. Mais malheureusement cet état de grâce n'avait pas duré.

En effet l'année suivante avait vu le retour d'une secte de fanatiques pour la suprématie du sang. Il s'était vu inscrit contre son gré dans un tournoi potentiellement mortel. Pratiquement personne ne l'avait cru quand il avait clamé son innocence pour cette inscription involontaire. Il avait fait face pour la première fois à la défection de certains de ses amis, mais aussi aux calomnies de la presse, cette même presse qui l'avait érigé au rang de héros national. Cette année là il s'était retrouvé face à la mort encore une fois à cause du même mégalomane qui par des procédés et des méthodes de magie noires avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres, en tuant au passage l'un de ses amis. Encore une fois la mort ne voulait pas de lui, mais toutes les personnes qui montraient une certaine sympathie envers lui étaient emmenées par la faucheuse, à croire qu'elle aimait le laisser seul.  
Et suite à la réincarnation de Voldemort tout était parti en vrille, son monde s'était écroulé petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans ces ténèbres, enfermé. Cela correspondait à sa dernière chute celle qu'il le mènerait à la mort.

Fatigué par ses pensées morbides, Harry ferma les yeux, peut-être qu'il dormirait d'un sommeil sans rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'un son résonne dans les ténèbres du cœur d'Azkaban.

« Tu vas mourir ». Déclara une voix joyeuse au milieu des ténèbres.

 **OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

 ** _Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._**

 ** _Cette histoire commence doucement, il y aura l'action à partir du chapitre 6-7._** _ **  
**_ ** _Le prochain chapitre portera sur le procès d'Harry. Commenter a-t-il pu finir à Azkaban? Et vous apprendrez qui est le propriétaire de cette mystérieuse voix._**

 ** _Cette histoire sera divisé en plusieurs parties :  
-première partie : chapitre : L'enfer d'Azkaban  
-seconde partie : chapitres 8 à 20 : Un retour à la liberté  
-troisième partie : chapitre 21 à 30 : Retour à Poudlard  
-quatrième partie : chapitre 31 à ? : La guerre Politique  
-cinquième partie : chapitre ? : Une nouvelle dimension pour la guerre  
-sixième partie : chapitre ? : La guerre sur tous les fronts_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour donner votre avis, poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je réponds à la plupart du temps._** _ **  
**_ ** _Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, j'y mets régulièrement l'état d'avancement de mes fanfictions._**

 ** _A la prochaine._** _ **  
**_ ** _Stratesgos._**


	2. Chapitre II

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre**_ _ **de la vérité cachée**_ _ **. Vous y trouverez les raisons pour cela Harry finit à Azkaban.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXXxx

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à JKR Je possède seulement des idées farfelues et certains personnages.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXXxx

 _Chapitre II_

 _Procès dans les Ténèbres_

« Tu vas mourir ».

Encore et toujours cette même phrase, toujours ces mêmes mots qui résonnaient dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles il vivait désormais. Harry les entendait chaque fois qu'il était éveillé, cette même litanie et à chaque fois c'était la même chose, un sinistre message : « tu vas mourir. », une kyrielle répété mots pour mots, à l'identique. Toujours répété par cette même voix joyeuse, de manière mécanique avant de s'esclaffer dans un rire dément caractéristique de la folie.

Harry ne savait plus quoi en penser. D'où venait cette voix ? Ici, dans les ténèbres d'Azkaban tout le monde était aveugle, ça donnait la désagréable impression que cette litanie venait de partout et nul part à la fois. Lui aussi ne voyait rien ni personne autour de lui, c'est à peine si il arrivait à discerner son environnement dans d'un mètre. Tout autour de lui était noir, les murs taillés dans la roche, la roche elle même était noire, tout était obscure, il se trouvait au fin fond des ténèbres, seul.

Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement imaginé cette voix ? Avait-il déjà perdu la tête ? Était-ce une création de son esprit torturé par la solitude ?

Toutes ces tergiversations commençaient à lui donner mal au crane ou bien était-ce l'effet des Détraqueurs? Il ne savait plu. Il décida donc de se rendormir, c'était la seule chose à faire. Azkaban avait visiblement des effets néfastes sur lui, notamment physiquement, il était de plus en plus fatigué, malgré les longues heures à dormir.

Harry se réveilla regardant le plafond de sa cellules, il venait de faire un cauchemar, encore un, à la prison d'Azkaban, il continuait à faire des cauchemars, le phénomène c'était d'ailleurs amplifié depuis son arrivée en enfer. Il balaya du regard sa cellule, pour voir si ses gardiens lui avaient apporté sa ration de nourriture pendant son sommeil. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça, de la nourriture, ici dans la fosse ténébreuse les "repas" étaient apportés par les Détraqueurs. Ils avaient une magie tellement maléfique qu'elle attaquait les aliments les rendant avariés, déjà que d'ordinaire les rations des niveaux supérieurs étaient loin d'être première qualité, mais elles étaient plus ou moins mangeables. La faim était un autre fléau qui torturait Harry dans cet enfer.

Il n'y avait pas de ration de pseudo nourriture sur le sol de sa cellule. D'un certain coté ne pas avoir de nourriture le soulagé, car cela lui évité de subir le contact effroyable de la magie obscure des horribles Détraqueurs qui lui apportaient sa ration, mais de l'autre coté Harry était tiraillé par la faim. C'était là, une funeste question : mourir de faim ou torturé par des créatures des ténèbres suceuses d'âmes ? Un bien sinistre dilemme.

Harry était dans un état mental si pitoyable qu'il était prêt à se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que de subir encore une fois l'effet néfastes de ses gardiens. « Tu vas mourir ». Et voilà que par dessus le marché il se faisait harceler par une voix rieuse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de clamer au et fort une vérité.

-Je deviens fou. Murmura le jeune prisonnier désespérer. C'était un amer constat car il ne savait pas comment éviter que son esprit sombre dans la folie.

-Non, non, non. Tu n'es pas encore fou gamin. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra plus tard. Se moqua la voix.

-Alors qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de me torturer de cette manière?

-Torturer tout de suite les grands mots. Je suis ton voisin, gamin. Et non je ne te torture pas. Je vais juste un constat, tu vas mourir, c'est un fait. Constata tranquillement la voix d'humeur joyeuse.

Harry chercha son voisin des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être dans sa cellule, il regarda la porte. Face à sa cellules il y avait qu'une seule autre geôle, mais il avait beau regarder il n'y voyait personne.

Oui, vas y cherches. Où est donc ce mystérieux voisin ? Où te cache tu donc ? Le railla la voix.

-Arrêtez ! Montrez-vous ! Ordonna le Survivant, il lui était insupportable de parler à une personne qu'il ne voyait.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me montrer ? Qu'est ce que ça changerais si tu me voyais? Demanda la voix devenu subitement curieuse.

Le Survivant ne su quoi répondre. Effectivement qu'est ce que ça changerai de voir son interlocuteur. Après tout avec la noirceur environnante il ne l'aurait pas vu. Voyant sa distraction pantoise la voix reprit donc la parole.

-Aucune conversation, comme tous les autres. Soupira la voix.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous que je vais mourir? Demanda Harry, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il était bien décidé à avoir une réponse à sa question.

-Tu es malade gamin, un mal qui te tuera ! Un mal incurable, qui en emporté bien d'autre avant toi. Répondit gravement la voix, la dureté des paroles et le ton extrêmement sérieux de l'inconnu choqua le jeune prisonnier.

-Malade? Quelle maladie ? J'étais en pleine forme avant de finir ici ! Affirma Harry, mentant allégrement sur son état de santé lors de son arrivé dans cet enfer, qui était plus que désastreux. Mais il était tout de même intrigué par cette maladie dont il était soi-disant soufrant.

-Oui, tu es malade, suffisamment pour en crever. Tu es de plus en plus fatigué, tu as beau dormir ta fatigue augmente encore et encore. Tu as mal au crane en permanence, tu as les yeux douloureux, tu as remarqué que tu perdais tes cheveux, tu crache du sang. Et ça ce n'est que les premiers symptômes, tu verras ton état ira de pire en pire et après tu passeras l'arme à gauche.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ? Interrogea Harry, légèrement inquiet cet inconnu, un vulgaire compagnon de cellule avait identifié la majorité de ses symptômes.

-Tu me vouvoie plus, maintenant? Ricana la voix en s'arrêtant sur ce détail, qui fit soupirer le Survivant, cet homme jouait avec ses nerfs.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas très à cheval sur la politesse. Compléta la voix goguenarde.

-Pffff. Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Soupira lacement le jeune homme.

-Ta question ? …. Ah, oui. Comment je sais que tu vas bientôt crever ? C'est assez simple. Ça fait longtemps que je suis enfermé dans cette fosse, gamin. Beaucoup trop longtemps pour mon propre bien. Des gars comme toi, qui débarque et quelques temps plus-tard il commence à souffrir des mêmes mots que toi. Ça s'appelle le mal du Détraqueur, se dont tu souffres. Ne cherche pas cette maladie est inconnue officiellement. Les seuls qui en souffrent, sont les habitants d'Azkaban et comme les prisonniers sont envoyés là, pour mourir. Donc pour les autorités ce n'est pas bien gênant. Bien évidement certains gardes ont eux la chance d'en mourir, mais les idiots qui nous gouvernent n'ont jamais compris que la cause de cette maladie était due à leurs précieux gardiens, les Détraqueurs.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas touché, toi? Répliqua avec verve les Survivant après avoir digéré l'information.

-Les plus faibles mentalement succombent toujours les premiers ou encore ceux qui comme toi attirent les Détraqueurs. Moi par-contre, je suis différent. C'est peut-être pour cela que la mort ne veut pas de moi. C'est de la discrimination. Mais toi, t'inquiète pas, tu vas mourir bientôt. Je pense que d'ici un petit mois, tu passeras de l'autre coté. Tu peux me faire confiance, je connais bien la faucheuse, c'est une vieille amie. Expliqua tranquillement l'inconnu, toujours avec son ton joyeux.

-Pour quoi je te ferais confiance. Tu es un criminel et si tu te trouve ici, à ce niveau. C'est que tu dois être l'un des plus dangereux. Répliqua le jeune prisonnier agacé par cette conversation. Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un rire fou.

-Comme toi gamin. Toi aussi tu es un criminel et pas l'un des plus innocents. On n'est pas enfermé dans la fosse pour avoir volé une simple pomme. On est en enfer, gamin. Il va falloir que tu te rendes compte que tu es toi aussi un criminel. Lui répondit un inconnu moqueur.

-Mais moi, je suis innocent. Rugit rageusement Harry.

-Ils disent tous ça ? Je suis innocent, je n'ai rien fait et gnagnagna. Si on part sur ce sujet, moi aussi je suis innocent, du moins des crimes que l'on m'accuse. Tout comme le gars avant toi, celui qui occupait ta cellule. Un chic type, il m'a raconté son histoire et figure toi que lui aussi était innocent, pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de finir ici. Il était sympas cet Animagus, on a mit du temps pour réussir à le faire sortir, il était tellement sympas qu'il ma même proposé de me faire sortir aussi. Ah ce bon vieux Sirius, encore un bel idiot.

-Tu connais Sirius ? Demanda Harry, coupant immédiatement la parole à son voisin de cellules.

-Ouais. Et d'après ton empressement toi aussi. Comment va-t-il, ce bon vieux cabot? Cette question glaça le sang d'Harry, il ne voulait pas répondre.

-Il est mort. Répondit-il froidement, laissant un blanc dans la fosse.

-Merde! Il a réussi à se faire buter ce con. Raconte petit, comment cet idiot est mort. Si j'en crois ton silence tu étais l'un de ses proches. Ça te ferra du bien d'en parler et ça nous occupera. En échange je tiendrai les Détraqueurs éloignés de nos cellules pendant ton histoire. Dit calmement l'inconnu, Harry sentit tout de suite une magie ce déployer autour de leurs cellules. Elle le rassura, le réchauffant. C'était quelque peu étrange de sentir cette énergie. Comment son voisin arrivait-il à éloigner les Détraqueurs de leur trou à rats ? Cette question lui effleura légèrement l'esprit, mais finalement il soulagea sa conscience en racontant les événements des derniers, les mêmes qui le torturaient dans ses cauchemars. Donc le jeune Harry se mit à raconter les incidents funestes survenu dans les sous sol du Département des Mystères. L'inconnu avait raison raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, soulagea le Survivant d'un grand poids. Son voisin de cellule avait écouté sans dire le moindre mot. Après avoir écouter religieusement le récit de la mort de Sirius, l'inconnu posa plusieurs questions pour avoir plus de précision.

Pourquoi, lui Harry et ses amis se trouvaient dans les sous-sols du Ministère? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas demandés de l'aide? Que disait la Prophétie? Etc… Harry y répondit, à toutes sans exception, même celles qui remettait en cause son implication dans la mort de son parrain. Grâce à cet interrogatoire il se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être innocent dans cette histoire, il voyait la situation différemment et voyait dorénavant ces erreurs, mais il comprenait aussi que certaines d'entre elles étaient inévitablement liées à la situation dans laquelle il avait été.  
Puis l'inconnue lui demanda de raconter son procès. Un autre moment douloureux pour le dernier des Potter et des Black.

 **Flash-back :**

Harry était assis sur un siège, une chaise qu'il commençait à bien trop la connaître à son goût, malheureusement ce n'était pas de son choix. En effet c'était la seconde fois en moins d'un an qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position désagréable. Il était donc de retour dans la salle d'audience numéro dix du Ministère de la Magie, celle située à coté des cachots du Ministère, l'une des anciennes salles d'audiences utilisée pour les criminels de la dernière guerre, les Mangemorts.

Il était assis au centre de cette sinistre pièce, dans le fauteuil des condamnés, vulgairement enchaîné comme étant le pire criminel de la décennie. Pour ajouter à sa détresse il était également encadré par deux Aurors.

Contrairement à la dernière fois les bancs des gradins répartis de part et d'autre de la salle étaient tous occupés soit par des témoins, des journalistes ou des personnes assez importantes pour avoir réussi à avoir une place dans l'assistance. Devant ces estrades on pouvait voir des Aurors postés afin de maintenir l'ordre et veiller à la sécurité des différentes personnes présentes. Derrière lui, les immenses portes noires de la salle étaient fermées. Et devant lui se trouvaient assis sur les bancs le dominant, tous les membres du Magenmagot.

À la vu de la vénérable assemblée présente au grand complet, Harry déglutit la présence de tous les membres du Magenmagot signifiait l'importance de l'affaire qui apprêtait à être jugé. Tous les regards pointaient sur lui, rendant cette pièce aux murs sombres, éclairait seulement par quelques torches lugubres.

Les visages étaient graves. Aujourd'hui se tenait le procès du siècle, d'après les médias. Un procès qui aurait pour but de déterminer l'avenir d'un gamin de 15 ans. Un adolescent qui par son nom et son héritage, dont son destin et celui des deux influentes familles du pays, impliqué dans la société sorcière Britannique, allait être décidé aujourd'hui, lors de ce procès exceptionnel. Celui d'Harry Potter-Black, le Survivant, le détraqué comme le qualifiait la presse.

Devant lui, le jeune homme reconnu plusieurs membres du Magenmagot, notamment plusieurs qu'il avait déjà croisé par le passé. Au premier rang, il remarqua la présence logique d'Amelia Bones, une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux gris, coupés courts. Elle avait une mine sévère et portait un monocle. Cette femme de fer n'était autre que la directrice du Département de Justice Magique, le DJM. Elle se tenait bien droite à la gauche de Fudge. Lui était un incapable corrompu, mais avant tout il était le ministre de la Magie. Un petit homme corpulent portant une coiffe de juge, un fin sourire satisfait sur le coin de ses lèvres. C'était le seul indice qui montrait qu'intérieur l'homme exultait, aujourd'hui il parachevait sa victoire sur un simple adolescent. Il bombait le torse pour montrer sa fierté d'être le juge du plus grand criminel de la société sorcière Britannique, comme il aimait désigner Harry depuis qu'il avait été arrêté, il y a de cela une semaine, il était l'homme qui apporterait la sécurité au peuple sorcier.

À sa droite se tenait Dolores Ombrage. Une personne répugnante du point de vu d'Harry. Elle était une petite femme trapue, avec une grosse tête flasque sur un cou quasi inexistant. On pouvait y voir une bouche molle, elle ressemblait à un gros crapaud blanchâtre. Ses grands yeux ronds sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites, elle portait encore un petit nœud papillon en velours roses ridicule sur ses cheveux courts et bouclés ça lui donnait l'air d'une grosse mouche qu'elle était prête à gober. Elle était la sous-secrétaire du Ministre, la grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et accessoirement directrice de l'école. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire satisfait, elle rayonnait de satisfaction. Oui, elle était ravi de la situation, car si ce procès avait lieu c'était parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire craquer un enfant sous sa torture psychologique.

Harry avait également vu certains de ses amis assis dans les gradins, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, ils n'arboraient pas une expression compatissante, ni amical envers lui. À la vu des visages sévères qui lui faisaient face Harry savait, qu'il était face à des personnes qui lui étaient hostiles. Comment allait-t-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

Surtout si ces proches étaient venus pour l'enfoncer, c'est l'idée qu'il s'en faisait en voyant leurs expressions hostiles qu'ils lui présentaient. Le professeur Dumbledore, l'homme qu'Harry était venu à considérer comme son mentor, lui affichait une expression déçu. Harry ignorait pourquoi il affichait cette expression, peut-être que c'était parce que lui aussi avait maintenant des démêlé avec la justice après sa fuite et pour l'avoir soutenus depuis la mort de Cédric.

À coté du directeur était assis Mrs Wesley, la femme qui avait tenu le rôle de mère pour l'orphelin qu'était Harry. Elle avait le visage fermée, elle le regardait presque avec haine. Harry en fut profondément blessé mais après réflexion c'était peut-être parce que Ginny, sa fille unique, était encore à l'infirmerie de l'école, elle aurait se faire tuer lors de leur excursion au département des mystères et Mrs Wesley était très protectrice avec ses enfants, surtout avec sa fille unique. Sans oublier que Ginerva en plus d'être blessé ainsi que son frère étaient également accusés de complicité pour les crimes commis par le Survivant.

Harry pensa à Hermione, Neville et Luna qui devaient être également accusés de complicité et encore à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ron indemne, était au coté de sa mère, son regard troubla le survivant. Il se serait attendu à voir de la bienveillance venant de son meilleur ami, mais non, le regard de son ami était plutôt chargé de haine, de jalousie, d'avarie, etc.… Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière? Harry ne savait pas, mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il vit également d'autres personnes de sa connaissance qui le regardaient avec toute un panel d'émotion diverse et varié pour certain c'était de la confusion, ou de la tristesse, ou encore avec colère, d'autre c'était par peine, etc.… Parmi ces personnes, il y avait le professeur McGonagall, Maugrey Fol œil, Kingsley Shacklbolt, ainsi que l'air ravi qu'affichait le professeur Rogue. Il fut déçu de ne pas avoir vu dans l'assistance, les jumeaux Wesley et leur père ainsi que Tonks et Rémus Lupin. C'était peut-être leur absence qui lui fit le plus de mal, il avait besoin de soutien.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées et amena le silence au sein de l'hémicycle.

-Bien, l'accusé étant présent et que tout le monde est installé. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Déclara le ministre en souriant, avant de reprendre. L'audience peut donc s'ouvrir. Êtes-vous prêt ? Lança-t-il en s'adressant au greffier.

-Oui, monsieur le ministre. Répondit la voix empressée de satisfaire de Perceval Wesley dît Percy. Ce dernier était l'un des nombreux frères aînés de Ron, il était assis au bout du premier rang, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, la plume à la main prêt à retranscrire les moindres mots prononcés dans ce procès.

-Bien commençons. Audience disciplinaire du 15 juin concernant les événements dramatique ayant eu lieu au début du mois. Annonça Fudge. On entendit immédiatement le grattement singulier de la plume le long du parchemin du jeune scribe roux. Visiblement celui qui mènerait les débats lors de ce procès serait le ministre en personne.

-Ce procès a pour but de juger Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black de son état. Reprit-il, sans laisser entendre à la possibilité que le Survivant soit innocent. « Mr Potter vous êtes accusé de... » Enfin il allait savoir de quoi il était réellement accusé. Il se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec le funeste épisode du département des mystères du ministère mais il ignorait les chefs d'accusations qui pesaient contre lui.

Tout ce dont il était au courant c'était que des Aurors avaient débarqué à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, flanqués du ministre de la magie, ce dernier lui avait semblé être un enfant d'après sa manière de sautiller tel un bambin autour de sa mère réclamant des friandises. Le gros ministre n'avait finalement pas demandé de gourmandise, il avait plutôt ordonné aux Aurors qui le suivaient de l'embarquer sur le champ s'en préciser le motif de cette arrestation, purement arbitraire selon Harry, mais personne n'avait rien pu faire, ni tenté quoi que se soit pour empêcher sa capture, même le directeur Dumbledore. Et il avait été exhibé, enchaîné par les Aurors et traîné dans le château devant tous les élèves par le ministre et ses sbires comme un simple trophée de chasse avant sa mise à mort.

Le petit homme bedonnant continua à énoncer les crimes avec un petit sourire satisfaisant sur le visage.

-Utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables sur la personne de Bellatrix Lestrange dans l'enceinte même du ministère lors des événements de la semaine dernière. Harry se doutait de se chef d'accusation et il savait qu'il était coupable pour celui-ci. Il s'en foulait d'avoir lancé un Doloris à Bellatrix, même si cette folle était une criminelle notoire, cela avait été tout de même une grave erreur et il s'en voulait.

-Fraternisation avec un criminel de classe A du nom de Sirius Black, nous suspectons également l'accusé d'avoir fourni de l'aide à cet assassin lors de ces trois dernières années pour échapper aux forces du ministère. Harry sentit l'afflux de sang remonter dans ses joues sous l'effet de la colère, Sirius avait été condamné à tort, il était innocent, il n'était pas un assassin. Mais ce qui l'avait choqué le plus c'était certains murmures de l'assistance. « _Il a aidé l'assassin de ses propres parents. Il a aidé un mangemort. Il a sûrement négocié avec Vous-savez-qui pour échapper à la mort. C'est un traître_ ». En face de lui le sourire du ministre s'agrandissait de plus en plus, l'homme jubilait. Mais il continua à énumérer les chefs d'accusation.

-Entré par effraction dans un bâtiment Ministériel. Et dégradation du dît bâtiment. Dans le but de perpétuer un acte terroriste. Des cris indignés s'élevèrent de l'assistance mais Harry comprit vite en regardant leur visages, qu'ils ne s'indignaient pas de l'accusation mais plutôt de l'acte qu'il avait soit disant tenté de faire au sein du ministère. Fudge, lui souriait de toutes ses dents, il jubilait ce salopard était entrain de gagner, mais il n'avait pas fini.

-Meurtre. L'accusé est soupçonné d'avoir assassiné Cédric Digory lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers l'année dernière. Mais il est également soupçonné du meurtre de l'éminent membre du Magenmagot, le Lord Lucius Malefoy.

Un Brouhaha d'indignation rugie dans la salle. Le corps du Lord Malefoy avait été retrouvé mort dans les couloirs du ministère la nuit de la petite escapade d'Harry et ses amis, ou plutôt un corps carbonisé portant les effets personnels de Lucius Malefoy. Le ministère l'avait donc érigé rang martyr, un homme bon qui refusait de courber l'échine devant un future mage noir, une future mégalomane de 15 ans qui faisait tout pour arriver au pouvoir, d'après la version du gouvernement Fudge. Ce statut de Héros donné au Lord Malefoy était basé sur une lettre retrouvé sur son bureau, une missive où il mentionnait qu'il avait découvert l'objectif du jeune Potter était de renverser le ministère pour s'accaparer le pouvoir. Dans cette lettre il donnait également des preuves sur les agissements du Survivant prouvant ainsi son "implication" dans complot dont il avait pris la tête. Fudge avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour continuer à discréditer l'adolescent, c'était du pain béni pour lui, ces preuves allaient lui permettre d'évincer un gamin gênant de la scène politique et d'affaiblir le faible prestige qui restait au grand Directeur de Poudlard.

Mais ça Harry l'ignorait totalement, il ignorait même que Lucius Malefoy était mort la même nuit que Sirius. On ne lui avait pas donné d'information depuis cette funeste nuit. Bien-sur il savait que Malefoy était présent au ministère ce soir là étant donné qu'ils étaient affrontés dans un duel, mais c'était tout, après leur affrontement il ne l'avait pas revu.

Contrairement à l'assemblée réunie dans cette salle d'audience, dont la majorité vénérait maintenant Lucius Malefoy comme étant un Héros, eux exultaient et crachaient leur indignation et leurs dégoûts. Fudge et son batracien de compagnie souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Le ministre s'apprêtait à achever le dernier Potter.

-Haute trahison. À cette annonce une chape de plomb tomba sur la salle d'audience laissant un silence de mort retentir dans l'hémicycle, le seul son qui se faisait entendre était le bruissement des feuilles de Fudge. C'était la première que le fait d'accusation "Haute trahison" depuis les procès de la grande guerre contre Grindelwald.

\- Excusez-moi Cornelius. Vous êtes vraiment sur "Haute trahison"? Demanda Amélia Bones curieuse, comme toute la salle d'ailleurs, les accusations de hautes trahisons étaient prises très au sérieux.

-Oui, Haute Trahison. L'accusé à délibérément clamé haut et fort le soi-disant retour de Vous-savez-qui dans le but de soulever un vent de panique sur notre communauté, afin de prendre le contrôle du ministère avec ses partisans. Il avait osé sortir une accusation aussi stupide que ça, Harry n'en revenait pas, mais ce qui le choquait le plus n'était pas l'accusation absurde de Fudge mais la réaction des spectateurs qui le huaient s'en aucune retenu, visiblement la majorité des sorciers présents aujourd'hui croyaient en ces accusations ridicules. Harry su à ce moment précis qu'il était condamné, il ne ressortirait pas libre de cette salle.

Cornelius Fudge fit jouer son marteau pour réclamer le silence dans la salle d'audience.

-La parole est à la défense. Déclara l'homme bedonnant avec un sourire victorieux. Harry savait pourquoi il jubilait de nouveau, Harry n'avait pas de défense, il avait appris qu'il allait être jugé le matin même. Il pensait qu'il était enfermé au ministère pour des interrogatoires, non pour un simulacre de procès, qui détermineront son avenir. Quant il était rentré dans la salle et qu'il avait comprit qu'il allait être jugés, il avait espéré que Dumbledore le défende comme lors du procès d'Août dernier.

Mais quant il se tourna vers le vieil homme, il vit un masque de tristesse et de résignation accroché à son visage. Le leader de la lumière ne l'aiderait pas, il était seul, il n'aurait pas d'avocat. Si seulement il avait été prévenu de cette audience, il aurait pu se préparer un minimum, comme prendre un avocat. Mais maintenant il devait se débrouiller, seul et en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait jugé coupable à la fin de cette mascarade.

-Je suis innocent. Déclara-t-il d'une voix enrouée, après une semaine avec pour seul compagnie les quatre murs de sa cellules au ministère il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de parler. Puis après avoir récupéré sa voix il hurla la même phrase, comme si le fait d'hurler lui permettait d'imprimer dans l'esprit de cette foule son innocence.

-Niez-vous le fait que vous ayez lancé un impardonnable sur Bellatrix Lestrange ? Demanda narquoisement Fudge avec un sourire carnassier, visiblement il connaissait déjà la réponse. Comment se faisait-il que cet idiot soit au courant de cette erreur car lorsque Harry avait lancé le sort il était seul avec la folle ?

-Euh… Non. Répondit le Survivant encore honteux de son geste. Il avouait car il préférait jouer la carte de l'honnêté pour essayer de sans tirer un maximum et surtout il ne connaissait pas exactement l'étendu des connaissances du ministre des événements funeste du département des mystères.

-Je reconnais l'avoir lancé mais j'étais sous le coup de la colère elle avait tu…. Il fut brutalement coupé par Ombrage, il n'avait pas pu finir de se justifier.

-Hum! Hum! Donc vous avouez. Niez-vous également d'avoir côtoyé le criminel, Sirius Black, l'homme qui a vendu vos parents à vous-savez-qui ?

-Non. Sirius est innocent, c'est Pettigrow le coupable! Harry s'était empressé de crier sa réponse de peur d'être de nouveau couper.

-Ça suffit! Rugit le ministre. Arrêtez de salir le nom d'un Héros. Il fut immédiatement approuvé par l'assemblée, qui se mit à applaudir le Juge. Harry en eut le cœur brisé quant-il vit Ron et sa mère hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Après avoir réclamé et obtenu le silence, le ministre poursuivit son déluge de questions. Elles étaient toutes formulées de telles manières que la seule réponse que pouvait donner Harry était de répondre par l'affirmative.

-Niez-vous avoir affronté Lord Malefoy la nuit où vous vous êtes infiltrés illégalement dans les locaux du ministère? Niez-vous avoir été un acteur direct dans l'assassina de Cédric Digory lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers? Harry avait nié d'être l'assassin du Poufsouffle, Mais là encore le ministre lui avait posé une question pour le contrer et Ombrage qui intervenait à chaque fois où le dernier des Potter essayait de donner sa version des faits.

Le Survivant comprit rapidement le manège du ministre et de sa sous-secrétaire, poser des questions, c'était une façon détourné de lui faire avouer des actes qu'il n'avait pas commis et ainsi le discrédité vis à vis de l'assistance et du monde magique.

Et leur stratégie fonctionnait à merveille car lorsqu'il voulu se défendre en s'attaquant directement au batracien et son maître, Harry en bon Gryffondor appliquait le célèbre adage "la meilleur défense est l'attaque".

Quant-il se mit à répliquer que Dolores Ombrage avait envoyé des Détraqueurs pour l'éliminer au début de l'année scolaire, également le fait qu'elle l'avait torturé physiquement et moralement durant l'année. Il avait montré sa main où était gravé : "Je ne dois pas mentir" à même la chair.

Mais la seule réaction avait été celle d'un vieillard ricanant et proclamant qu'il aurait dû appliquer ce principe, qu'il ne devait pas mentir sur une chose aussi grave que la torture, que sa main n'était en aucun cas une preuve et qu'il s'était sûrement scarifié lui même pour inventer ce mensonge. Harry se retrouva totalement désappointé par cette accusation, cet inconnu venait par son intervention de réduire à néant sa dernière tentative pour s'en sortir, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les interrogatoires des témoins lui éviteraient la peine capital.

Car il savait qu'il ne ressortirait pas libre aujourd'hui, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait encore s'en sortir avec une peine allégé, histoire de passer un minimum d'années dans le sublime établissement pénitentiaire qu'était Azkaban. C'était sa dernière carte à jouer, il aurait pu demander un interrogatoire sous véritasérum mais il savait que c'était interdit de l'utiliser contre un mineur et comme il avait seulement 15 ans le Ministre de la Magie aurait sauté sur cette excuse pour le refuser et ainsi prouver son sens du devoir en s'affichant comme un fervent défenseur de la loi et des traditions Magiques Britanniques.

Mais contrairement à ses espérances les témoignages s'avérèrent toutes aussi désastreuses que son propre interrogatoire car ils firent que briser le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait et certains d'entre eux finirent de lui briser le cœur. Notamment l'interrogatoire de certains de ses proches ou plutôt ses anciens proches car maintenant il lui était difficile de les nommer autrement après leurs témoignages accablants.

Dumbledore avait proclamé haut et fort qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était tramé, qu'il s'était sûrement laissé influencer par l'attachement qu'il avait pour Harry, un malheureux orphelin avec un profond manque d'attention. Le Survivant n'en revint pas des déclarations du vieux manipulateur. Le pauvre petit papy s'était fait abusé par son grand cœur, alors qu'il était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde, lamentable. C'est surement à ce moment qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait toujours était une marionnette, car le témoignage du vieux citronné avait eu lieu sous véritasérum, une tentative de piège venant du ministre.

Le dernier des Potter put voir immédiatement l'effet que cette déclaration eut sur la foule les entourant. Le Ministre donna tout de même l'impression d'être amère, ce n'était pas encore le jour où il allait se débarrasser du vieux barbu. Alors que pour la majorité des spectateurs on pouvait voir du soulagement s'afficher sur leur visage, le grand leader de la lumière était beaucoup trop bienveillant pour son propre bien, mais il était de retour et il les protégerait. D'autres beaucoup moins nombreux sourires de satisfaction, le vieux roublard était toujours un fin politicien et il était de retour dans l'arène. Mais malheureusement pour Harry très peux parurent choqué par les paroles du vieux directeur. L'air indigné de McGonagall au propos de Dumbledore réchauffa quelque peu le prisonnier, il n'était pas totalement seul à être abasourdie par les déclarations du vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Malheureusement Dumbledore ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir désavoué publiquement pendant cette journée, plusieurs personnes le renièrent ouvertement devant l'assemblée. Certains même, il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, comme Mrs Londubat, Mr McMillen, Mrs Corner, sans compter la famille Edgecombe. Tout ce qu'il savait d'eux c'était qu'il avait été vaguement en contact avec leurs enfants.

Mais le plus dur vint de ses proches. Les paroles de Mrs Wesley furent un véritable supplicient pour l'adolescent, car il avait toujours considéré la famille de rouquins comme étant la sienne, au final c'était seulement du vent.

Molly, la mère de son meilleur ami, ou plutôt celui qu'il considérait alors comme son meilleur ami, lui mit tout sur le dos, sûrement pour décharger toutes les éventuelles accusations pouvant encore peser sur ses enfants afin de les mettre sur le dos de l'ancien héros national. Elle avait déclaré avec verve que ses merveilleux petits enfants s'étaient faits embrigader par l'héritier Potter, après tout il était dur de refuser quelque chose à une personne aussi célèbre et aussi charismatique, aussi riche, etc. … Elle avait aussi déclaré que le Survivant avait beaucoup changé ces deux dernières années sous l'influence néfaste de Sirius Black. Ajoutant qu'il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que se soit à cause de ses différents statuts, il était tout de même le survivant, un héro, un orphelin qui avait une enfance difficile. Elle parla également des événements survenu pendant l'épisode des fêtes, ou selon elle, il avait réussi à contrôler un serpent pour qu'il attaque son mari, après tout c'était plausible il était fourchelangue.

Mais c'est Ron qui fini de l'achever. Affirmant les dires de sa mère et allant plus loin dans la calomnie. Critiquant ouvertement Harry, déclarant que ce dernier était un éternel insatisfait, qui se plaignait souvent de sa famille Moldu, de son manque argent, de son manque d'attention, etc. … Alors qu'il devrait se sentir heureux d'avoir encore une famille quant on sait que la plupart des personnes qui le côtoyait finissaient par mourir, donc si une famille voulait encore de lui, lui fournir un toit, le couvert et des habits il devrait plutôt se sentir heureux d'avoir le minimum. Il expliqua également que lui et les quatre autres membres de l'expédition du Ministère, dont quatre encore à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'avait suivi seulement parce qu'il leur faisait peur, ils avaient commencé à avoir peur en début d'année scolaire quant ils avaient la fréquence et la violence des cauchemars du survivant. Et toujours selon lui cet état avait empiré nuit après nuit pour dériver doucement et sûrement vers la folie. Le discours de Ron confirma également le soi-disant comportement de papy gâteau de Dumbledore. Le rouquin se plaignit notamment devant l'assemblée des différentes faveurs que le vieil homme avait accordé à Harry, permettant ainsi au Survivant d'éviter le renvoie de Poudlard à de nombreuse reprise, en couvrant plusieurs infraction majeur.

Après ces différents témoignages accablant, Harry avait été totalement abattu, il s'était retrouvé totalement seul, abandonné par ses amis et toutes les personnes qu'il avait un jour considéré comme faisant parti de sa famille. Il avait perdu sa liberté, il s'était même demandé s'il en avait eu une, un jour. Et le pire pour lui avait été qu'il avait assisté à son propre pugilat sans pouvoir se justifier, pas une seule fois on lui avait laissé de contrer l'une des accusations, ou même répliquer. Il avait assisté à tout cela en étant à la première loge, enchaîné comme un vulgaire chien. Il avait été si choqué par ces trahisons qu'il avait fini par renoncer à écouter la suite du procès, son sort avait déjà été scellé.

C'était le claquement sec du marteau de Fudge qui l'avait ramené à la désastreuse réalité.

-Bien, comme personne n'a rien à ajouter. Passons au vote! Déclara l'homme bedonnant sûr de sa victoire.

-Qui pense l'accusé innocent? En réponse à sa question un silence pesant se propagea dans la salle. Rien, pas un mouvement ne se fit, pas une seule main ne se leva.

-Qui pense l'accusé coupable? Repris le ministre pour la forme car tous connaissaient déjà la réponse. Et comme prévu une flopée de mains se levèrent, même celles de certains spectateurs, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit au débat.

-Bien. Un résultat unanime. Jubila-t-il. Donc je déclare Harry James Potter-Black coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations le concernant. En vu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés entant que Ministre de la Magie et Juge de cette noble assemblée, je condamne l'accusé à la peine capital. Un hoquet de stupeur collectif se fit entendre, la peine capital, le baisé du Détraqueur, pour un enfant de 15 ans. Mais avant que certains commencent à protester le Ministre Fudge enchaîna :

-Mais comme l'accusé est encore mineur sa peine s'en voit allégé, donc il est condamné à Azkaban jusqu'à mort s'en suive.

Tout le public se leva et applaudit à l'annonce du verdict. Le criminel le plus dangereux de ce siècle se retrouvait derrière les barreaux et le Ministre en bon Prince avait pris sur lui afin d'éviter qu'un gamin aussi dangereux soit-il ne subisse pas le sort le plus horrible existant. Le petit home bedonnant qui était le chef du gouvernement Britannique sortit sous les ovations de la foule. Puis les Aurors empoignèrent violemment leur prisonnier pour le ramener dans sa cellule avant d'être transféré le lendemain matin pour sa nouvelle résidence et la dernière. Contrairement au ministre, eux sortirent sous les sifflets de la foule.

Avant de l'enfermer dans sa cellule, les Aurors l'installèrent dans un bureau où un homme vint graver à l'encre indélébile magique, une encre impossible à enlever que se soit par magie où par des méthodes moldu, son numéro de matricule comme tout condamné. C'était à ce moment précis, qu'Harry comprit qu'il venait de tout perdre, la vie, la liberté, ses amis, tous….

 **Fin du Flash-back :**

-Pas mal, en gros tu t'es fais manipuler et tu as servi de bouc émissaire. Déclara l'inconnu après avoir écouté religieusement le long récit d'Harry.

-Comment ça? Lui demanda ce dernier, il s'en était rendu compte, il avait été manipulé, mais ça il ne l'avait pas précisé durant sa narration.

-Si ce que tu raconte est vrai, ton procès n'était qu'une mascarade pour plaire à la populace, mais tu étais déjà condamné avant même de rentrer dans la salle. Mais bon maintenant, tu es dans la fosse et tu vas bientôt mourir, en gros tu as perdu.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Car j'ai côtoyé beaucoup de politicien, j'ai été leur amis, leur ennemis, leur protecteur et leur assassin. J'ai même était l'un des leurs. Donc j'en connais un rayon sur ce qui concerne la manipulation de pions humains. Expliqua l'inconnu.

\- Si tu es si malin que ça, explique-moi pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas aidé ? Cette question Harry se la poser continuellement depuis le procès, pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné?

-Car tu étais devenu inutile pour le vieux. Il c'est mouillé pour toi l'année dernière et il en a perdu sa crédibilité. Il t'utilisait comme un pion, le sauveur du monde sorcier, le Survivant en s'affichant à tes cotés dans le rôle de mentor, affirmant ainsi sa place de meneur de la lumière, lui donnant un poids politiques considérable, qui voudrait s'opposer aux pourfendeurs de Grindelwald et de Voldemort, les deux garants de la paix de leur monde. Mais maintenant tu es à Azkaban, l'un des pires criminels connu, où est le bénéfice politique, s'en compter qu'il doit récupérer les nombreux soutient qu'il a perdu cette année. L'inconnu laissa quelques instants pour que le jeune criminel assimile ses paroles.

-Regard la façon dont il s'y est pris pendant ton procès, il ta jeté mais pas totalement de manière suffisamment subtile pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Comme cela si jamais tu arrives à sortir de ce trou, il te sortira une excuse que vous goberez toi et le monde sorcier, si tu redeviens utile il gagnera en prestige et en aura. …

C'est malin. Ne jamais jeter l'une de ses armes, car même émoussée, une lame peut tuer. …

Il est un bon le papy. L'homme partit dans un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes.

Mais ça tu le savais sinon tu ne serais pas entrain de mourir dans ce trou.

Ces paroles scellèrent leur conversation, l'inconnu ne dit rien d'autre, alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Cette conversation venait de faire réaliser à Harry sa situation. Il avait été manipulé et trahis. Harry n'en était même plus choqué. Il avait compris quant il avait vu l'expression du Directeur quand il était sorti de la salle d'audience escorté par les Aurors. Et maintenant il s'en rendait bien compte il avait été manipulé par Dumbledore. Il y avait beaucoup pensé depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet enfer, au début ça avait été un choque pour Harry, il avait mis du temps pour comprendre pourquoi le vieil homme ne l'avait pas aidé lors de son procès, mais l'avantage d'être enfermé entre quatre mur à attendre la mort c'était que l'on pouvait réfléchir. Il avait fait le point sur sa vie et il avait noté plusieurs incohérences dans la façon de se comporter de son directeur. Et quant il y repensait il avait cette désagréable impression de s'être fait manipulé. Maintenant son compagnon de calvaire le lui confirmait.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, car maintenant il était seul dans les ténèbres de la fosse de la prison d'Azkaban enfermé au milieu de tueur, violeur, terrorise, etc. Il était malade, son état empirait de jour en jour. Il allait mourir, ici dans le noir, seul. Et il avait seulement 15 ans.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXXXxxXXXXxx

 _ **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre vous dévoilera une nouvelle vision du monde magique, ainsi que la vérité sur l'inconnu.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je réponds à la plupart du temps.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_  
 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	3. Chapitre III

_**Voici le troisième chapitre**_ _ **de la vérité cachée**_ _ **. Vous y trouverez l'histoire de l'inconnu, ainsi que son identité. Et surtout une nouvelle façon de voir le monde magique.**_

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à JKR Je possède seulement des idées farfelues et certains personnages.**_

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondteurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort de Helga Poufsouffle  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession, fin de la guerre d'indépendance du monde magique Américain  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban

 _Chapitre III_

 _Un nouveau regard sur le monde_

Harry était toujours dans la fosse, le quartier de haute sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban. Depuis combien de temps, ça il l'ignorait. Malheureusement, Azkaban était loin d'être un environnement favorable pour lui. Son état de santé empirait de jour en jour. Maintenant il vomissait du sang de plus en plus régulièrement. Mais malgré tous ses malheurs, il avait quelque chose de réconfortant, désormais il n'était plus seul.

En effet depuis leur première conversation, Harry avait sympathisé avec son voisin de cellule, ce dernier n'était pas totalement sain d'esprit, après tout dans un endroit pareil, il était difficile de le rester. À la demande de son nouvel ami, le survivant avait raconté son histoire. Il n'avait pas vu de raison de refuser, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient autre chose à faire. Sans oublier que quoi qu'il arrive, il allait mourir dans cet enfer. Harry lui conta donc sa vie, celle d'avant le monde magique, sa vie à Poudlard, allant même jusqu'à lui raconter ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rapporter à ses amis. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se tairait maintenant. Il était enfermé en enfer pour y mourir.

Raconter son histoire, lui fit du bien, il en ressortait apaisé. Maintenant à tête reposé, il voyait les choses autrement. Narrer son histoire, lui avait permis de comprendre certaine de chose, notamment il voyait les différentes manipulations de Fudge ainsi que celles de Dumbledore avec plus de lucidité. Surtout qu'il venait de remarquer que généralement il en était la victime. Il voyait également le vrai visage de Ron, Malfoy, Cho et bien d'autre.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à raconter son histoire. Il avait aussi appris à connaître un minimum son compagnons de calvaire, même si ce dernier restait toujours caché dans l'ombre de sa cellule. Au final Harry n'avait jamais vu le moindre de ses traits ou encore l'un de ses membres. Seule la voix de l'inconnu permettait à Harry de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans ces Ténèbres. Ce dernier se prénommait Ulysse, un nom qui était loin des consonances anglaises et très peu contemporain. Mais selon les propres mots de son voisin, à Azkaban un nom n'avait pas d'importance, que faire d'un nom en enfer. Harry avait appris que son voisin était emprisonné depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Il avait découvert cela quant il eut fini d'achever de conter sa deuxième année de scolarité à Poudlard.

 **Flash-back :**  
Harry venait de finir de raconter les événements ayant eu lieu dans la chambre des secrets. Il en était plus précisément au moment où il venait de tuer le Basilic quand il fut brutalement interrompu par son nouvel ami.

-Attend ! Tu as tué Sussy ! Mais tu es un monstre ! Hurla hystériquement Ulysse.

-Quoi ? Qui est Sussy ? Demanda Harry totalement perdu. Son compagnon de calvaire était légèrement fou. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de partir dans un délire imaginaire, ce qui pouvait être quelque peu déconcertant.

-Sussy est … ou plutôt était, devrais-je dire, la Basilic que tu as lâchement assassiné. MEURTRIER ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau, avant de continuer en murmurant : Je savais que tu n'étais pas là par hasard. ASSASSIN.  
Harry cligna des yeux laissant échapper un: "Sussy" murmuré. La situation lui échapper, il ne comprenait pas les propos de son compagnon.

-Oui, Sussy. Le Basilic que tu as tué était une femelle. Dit calmement Ulysse, le ton de sa voix était neutre contrairement à ses paroles précédente où il avait été en colère. Le survivant avait pris l'habitude des sauts d'humeurs de son colocataire, donc il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à l'écouter.

-Sussy était mon amie. Une très gentille fille. Elle était déjà un grand serpent de huit mètre de long et presque un mètre de haut, quand je l'ai rencontré, elle n'avait pas encore fini sa croissance. Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Normalement je n'avais pas le droit d'aller la voir, donc j'y allais en cachette et on jouait à plein de jeux tout les deux. Elle était très intelligente pour un serpent. C'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer aux échecs. Elle était une vraie pipelette, ce qui est rare pour un serpent. Elle était vraiment une bonne amie, il ne fallait juste pas la mettre en colère sinon elle te lançait un regard glacial. « Cette remarque eut le don de donner une sueur froide à Harry. Son voisin venait d'avouer qu'il avait regardé un Basilic dans les yeux ». Mais sinon elle était vraiment une bonne amie. On avait plein de jeux, comme la "Catapulte". C'était un jeu relativement simple il suffisait juste que je grimpe sur sa queue et elle me catapultait dans les aires.

Harry arrêta d'écouter le discours de son voisin. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Ulysse connaissait l'existence du Basilic, mieux encore il lui avait vraisemblablement parlé avec le monstre de la chambre des secrets, comment aurait-il pu apprendre à jouer aux échecs sans communiquer. Sans compter que s'il avait rencontré la Basilic, c'était qu'il avait ordonné l'ouverture de la chambre. Ulysse était donc un fourchelangue lui aussi. Mais Sussy était enfermée dans la chambre des secrets depuis l'époque des fondateurs. Y avait-il une autre entrée ? Harry avait fait quelques recherches après avoir découvert son don pour la langue fourchu. Il avait découvert que le fourchelangue était un caractéristique héréditaire et qu'une seul famille en Angleterre le parlait, la famille de Salazar en déduisit donc qu'Ulysse avait du sang de Serpentard, si il était anglais bien-sur. Son voisin de détention avait déclaré que le Basilic faisait seulement huit mètres de longs et faisait pas encore deux mètres de haut. Alors que dans le souvenir du Survivant, le montre qu'il avait affronté, mesurait près de 20 mètres de longs et faisait largement plus de deux mètres de hauteur. Donc la Basilic "amie" avec Ulysse et celui de Poudlard étaient-ils les mêmes ? Si oui, cela voulait dire que la créature avait grandit entre temps. Le Survivant ne savait pas qu'elle était la croissance de ce genre de créature. Mais Harry se doutait bien qu'elles devaient avoir une croissance relativement lente comme tous les reptiles. Bon sang quel âge pouvait donc avoir Ulysse ?

Le Survivant finit par sortir de ses pensées, près à obtenir des réponses. Son compagnon de calvaire lui avait continué son monologue sur les différents jeux inventé pendant son enfance avec un reptile géant. Il était tellement absorbé par son récit qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu son seul auditeur.

-AH, oui. Il y avait aussi le chat et la sourie même si on aurait pu appeler cela, le serpent et la sourie. Les règles étaient relativement simple, on se pourchassait chacun à notre tour et celui ou celle qui arrivait à mordre l'autre devenait le chasseur. En écoutant cette dernière phrase, le survivant eu une sueur froide de nouveau. Ulysse venait d'avouer que l'un des jeux préférés lors de son enfance consistait à se faire mordre par un Basilic, une créature possédant l'un des venins les plus mortels existant. Ce type était définitivement, un fou. Mais là n'était pas le sujet, Harry voulait des réponses à ses questions.

-Ulysse. Appela-t-il pour le faire sortir de son monologue. Tu as quel âge ?

-Oui, d'accord une morsure de Sussy pouvait faire un peu mal parfois, mais… … Hein ? Quoi ? Mon âge… pas facile comme question. Heu… En fait je ne sais pas ou plutôt j'ai oublié.

-Tu dois bien savoir l'âge que tu avais quand tu as été enfermé ici ? Insista le dernier Potter.

-Heu … oui,…. oui bien-sur. Je suis arrivé ici, en 1865. A cette époque, je devais avoir au alentour de 834 ans, à quelques années près. Je n'ai jamais fait très attention à ce genre de détails.  
Le Survivant en resta quelque instant interdit, assimilant difficilement la réponse de l'autre détenu. Harry en resta bouche bée. Son voisin de cellule, ce type à moitié fou aurait selon ses calcule presque 1000 ans et il était enfermé à Azkaban depuis presque 150 ans. C'était possible ça ? Au moins cela restait cohérent avec l'étrange histoire d'amitié avec la Basilic de la chambre des secrets. Ça expliquait également le coté timbré de son colocataire. Qui dans ce monde pouvait rester sain d'esprit lorsque l'on était enfermé dans une prison magique de haute sécurité comme l'été Azkaban avec pour seule compagnie des criminels tous plus fou les uns que les autres et des créatures suceuses d'âme ?

\- Vas-y pose ta question ? … Comment cela se fait que je puisse être si âgé ? Déclara tristement Ulysse comprenant la prochaine interrogation du Survivant. Une tristesse perturbante pour le Survivant, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Ulysse, qu'il percevait de la tristesse dans la voix de son ami.  
-Tu dois te demander, si je mens? Après tout, je montre déjà certains signes de folie, donc peut-être que je suis totalement fou ? Reprit le vieillard avec sérieux.  
-Oui, c'est peut-être le cas. Ne me croit pas, si tu ne le veux pas, gamin. Mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas totalement humain. Je suis ce que l'on appel un hybride. Comme les demi-géants, les loups-garous, les vrais pas le faux comme vous en avait maintenant. Mais mon cas est particulier. Je suis moitié humain et la moitié restante vient d'une race magique très rare. C'est ce sang magique qui est à l'origine de la plupart de mes capacités notamment celle de ma longévité. Expliqua-t-il, laissant un long silence entre les deux prisonniers.  
Le dernier des Potter avait bien d'autres questions à lui poser. Quelles était cette races magique? Comment était-il possible que personne ne se soit au courant d'une telle longévité. Un homme vieux de près 1000 ans, serte enfermé à Azkaban, ça ne devait pas courir les rues ? Même Dumbledore était un gamin comparait à lui. Qu'elles étaient ses autres capacités ? Pourquoi ne c'était-il pas évadé, en 150 ans il avait largement le temps d'y penser ? Mais il comprit au ton de la voix d'Ulysse qu'il ne servirait à rien de les poser maintenant. Il n'aurait pas de réponses aujourd'hui. Peut-être plus-tard. Et sur cette pensée Harry fini par s'endormir, épuisé, son état était de pire en pire.

Le Survivant se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar comme souvent. Dedans il s'était retrouvé à être un meurtrier, tuant ses proches, tuant ceux qu'il avait un jour appelé ami, tuant ses ennemis, tous sans exceptions. Mais dans son rêve, toutes ses victimes avaient une tête de Basilic. La dernière conversation avec Ulysse avait visiblement laissé des traces au point de perturber son sommeil. Il se releva un peu trop brutalement, grave erreur. Il fut foudroyé par un horrible mal lui donnant immédiatement des vertiges. Un étourdissement si violent qu'il en vomir du sang, encore.  
-Eh ! RiRi tu es réveillé ! La bouffe est arrivée. Mange un peu ça te fera du bien! Chantonna son colocataire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. C'est tout noir et tout pourri, comme d'hab. C'est peut-être du rat. Mais mange ! Avec quelques choses dans le ventre, tu te sentiras un peu mieux. Lui conseilla le vieil homme tout excité.  
-Quand les guenilles sont arrivées avec la boustifaille tu t'es mis à faire un cauchemar. Lui expliqua son ami pendant qu'il mangeait l'étrange mixture moisi loin d'être appétissante.

-Savais-tu que lorsque tu dors, tu parles fourchelangue. C'est marrant. _~S~S~Non, Non pas encore, pas un Basilic, Hermione non pas toi ~S~S_ ~ Harry en sursauta. Ulysse était également fourchelangue aussi. Il avait vu juste. Il décida donc de poser certaines questions qui le taraudaient depuis leur dernière conversation. Mais il fit attention à ne pas évoquer le sujet sensible qu'était sa filiation génétique.

-Ulysse tu es Anglais ? Demanda le Survivant voulant ainsi confirmé ses hypothèses sur sa filiation de son nouvel ami avec la famille Serpentard.

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Répondit l'autre langue fourchue devenant suspicieux.

-Donc si tu es Anglais, cela veux dire que tu fais parti de la famille Serpentard? Tu es un Mage Noir ! Suite à l'accusation du brun l'autre prisonnier ne pu s'empêcher d'être pris dans un fou rire. Un rire qui dura plusieurs minutes laissant le survivant totalement médusé, rare était ceux à trouver de telles accusations comiques. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas le même sens de l'humour.

-Tout cela parce que je parle fourchelangue et que je suis un Serpentard. Donc toi aussi, tu es un Mage noir, si je suis ton résonnement. Répliqua le descendant de Salazar, sous le hoquet de stupeur du Survivant. Alors que ce dernier allait répondre violemment, pour s'insurger de la réplique du Serpentard. L'homme parlant aux serpents le devança en enchaînant.  
-Oui et Non. J'appartiens à cette famille, tout en n'y appartenant pas. Mais sache une chose, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas un Mage noir contrairement à la croyance populaire. Les Mages noirs n'existaient pas encore à cette époque. Salazar n'était pas le super sorcier de l'imaginaire collectif. Il était même plutôt moyen. Il n'était par très doué en sortilège, également pour la métamorphose et ne parlons pas du Duel. Il avait des points forts bien entendu, il y avait même des domaines où il était exceptionnel, comme la magie fourchelangue, il en était même un maître. Il était également réputé pour être un Potitioniste de génie. Expliqua doctement le dernier Serpentard.

-Oui et non. Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

-Réfléchie Riri. Qui peut faire parti d'une famille tout en n'en faisant pas parti ? Le Survivant ne comprit pas la question, il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait être la réponse.

-Un Bâtard, Harry voilà la réponse. C'est le fardeau des bâtards. On est membre d'une famille tout en l'étant pas. À l'époque les bâtards étaient ignorés généralement tué pour éviter les scandales. De nos jours, je crois savoir que la naissance d'un bâtard n'est plus aussi controversée. Mais des hommes comme Salazar aimaient allés visiter d'autre lit que le leur sien et semer ainsi des petits bâtards comme moi. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ulysse, son compagnon de cellules venait d'admettre qu'il était le fils bâtard de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Tu es le fils caché de l'un des fondateurs? Demanda le Survivant abasourdi.

-Pas seulement celui de Salazar. Répondit nonchalamment le vieux prisonnier. Harry cru desceller une pointe de fierté dans cette phrase. Mais il comprit au ton d'Ulysse qu'il ne serait pas qui d'Helga Poufsouffle ou de Rowena Serdaigle était l'autre parent. Donc il décida de changer de sujet.

-Si ce n'est pas ton père le premier Mage noir de l'histoire. Pourquoi tout le monde le pense?

-Ce n'est pas mon père! Hurla l'homme immortel, avant de se mettre à s'expliquer plus calmement. Cet homme est mort cinq mois avant ma naissance. J'ai grandis seul dans les rues, sans père ni mère. Je n'ai été recueilli par le clan de ma mère qu'à l'âge de huit ans. Donc je t'interdis de dire que cet homme a eu un quelconque rôle pour moi, excepté celui de géniteur. Sinon pour répondre à ta question. Tout le monde voit Serpentard comme un Mage noir à cause de Rodric Salazar Serpentard. Encore un Serpentard dont Harry ignorait l'existence, il était totalement perdu, il demanda donc à son colocataire de s'expliquer.

-Pour comprendre toute l'histoire il faut revenir un peu dans le passé. Expliqua le bâtard du fondateur.  
-Il y a beaucoup d'erreur sur les Histoires des fondateurs. Ce qui est normal car avec le temps les récits subissent les effets d'une certaine érosion. Il y a aussi celles qui deviennent des légendes que l'on utilise à des fins politiques, etc. ….  
Les quatre fondateurs se sont rencontrés vers l'an 980. A cette époque les sorciers pouvaient vivre à la vu de tous, comme ils leur plaisaient, sans à avoir à cacher leurs capacités tout comme les autres races magiques. Les enfants dits Né-Moldus devenaient même une fierté pour leur famille mais aussi pour tout le village. C'est durant cette période de paix entre les deux mondes, que les fondateurs se sont rencontrés, comment ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je sais que Rowena Serdaigle était très intelligente, douée pour la Magie et la Politique, une sublime femme et accessoirement la fille cadette du roi de Logres de l'époque. Elle avait tout pour elle, le rang, la richesse, le savoir, la beauté. Elle s'était confiée pour mission de créer la plus grande bibliothèque du monde, réunissant les connaissances éparpillés à travers le monde. Godric Gryffondor, lui était son homme de main. Comme Rowena, il était le fils d'une maison noble, plus précisément d'une famille vassale des Serdaigle. Une famille ayant pour mission de protéger par tous les moyens la maison royale, un clan de garde du corps en somme. Lui, attirait tous les regards et les dames. Il était beau, courageux, fort, il avait également une certaine intellige. Cela dépendait du contexte. Et il était étrangement fidèle. Ah oui, il était chiant, très chiant. Qu'est ce qu'il a pu me faire chier. Vieil carne va. Rumina Ulysse apparemment, il le connaissait le Gryffondor et plutôt bien, d'après sa réaction. Puis, il reprit son récit avec sa voix de narrateur.  
-Le vieux Godric était aussi devenu un très bon politicien avec le temps, il avait beaucoup d'idées retords pour évincer ses adversaires de manière subtile, tout cela était sûrement dû à l'influence de Salazar. Ils étaient très proches, comme deux frères. Ils ont même fait parti de la même famille. Mais cela tout le monde l'ignore, ils sont tous persuadés qu'ils étaient tous les deux ennemis.  
Salazar Serpentard, lui était contrairement à la croyance populaire un Ne-Moldu, venant d'une famille noble mais Moldu, cousine aux troisièmes degrés de la ligné royal des Serdaigle. Lui, le grand Salazar était tout le contraire de son meilleur ami Gryffondor, il n'était pas très beau, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un homme à femme et j'en suis la preuve vivant. Mais excepté les potions où il était un véritable Génie comme on en voit peut durant un millénaire et la Magie fourchelangue. Il était loin d'être un grand sorcier comme le dit la légende. Niveau magie, il était plutôt moyen. Il compensait cet handicape par son intelligence et surtout par la puissance de son meilleur ami accessoirement son beau-père. Et, oui. Je te l'avais dit, ils appartenaient à la même famille, grâce au mariage de Salazar avec la fille de Godric avec qui il eu trois enfants, deux garçon et une fille.  
Et il y avait Helga Poufsouffle. Elle était une véritable énigme, ce qui est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Tout ce que l'on savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle n'était pas originaire des îles Britanniques mais des contrés du sud, l'ancien empire romain. Elle est apparue de nulle part, elle était peut-être la fondatrice de Poudlard la plus mystérieuse, déjà à mon époque on ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y a temps de mensonge sur son compte. Par exemple tout le monde l'imagine petite et grassouillette, alors qu'elle était plutôt grande et élancé. Elle était une guerrière implacable, capable d'humilier le grand Godric Griffondor lors d'un duel. On a longtemps cru qu'elle était une Valkyrie mais le seul point noir à cette théorie c'est qu'elle ne venait pas des pays Scandinaves. Elle n'a jamais porté le blaireau comme écusson mais le loup et plus précisément un Thunderwolf, une race de loup magique. Des bêtes énormes aussi imposantes qu'un hippopotame avec des mâchoires capables de broyer l'acier. Et elle n'était loin d'être timide et naïve comme laisse entendre la description que l'on en fait aux élèves de Poudlard. La seule vérité dans toutes ces inepties, c'était sa loyauté, elle était extrêmement loyal surtout envers ses trois filles, seules membres de son clan, qui étaient venues avec elle en Angleterre.

Ulysse fit une pose dans sa narration pour laisser à Harry le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Ce dernier en profita pour lui poser une question.

-Pourquoi il y a autant d'erreur dans l'histoire d'Helga ?

-Car les historiens et les gens on préférer se souvenir de sa fille cadette qui était plus calme, moins tempétueuse, posé, plus douce, plus gentille et moins guerrière que sa mère. Ah, Théna qu'est ce que tu peux me manquer. Murmura l'héritier de Poudlard suffisamment bas pour que le survivant ne l'entende pas.

-Alors comment Salazar est devenu un Mage noir dans l'imaginaire collectif, s'il était aussi faible que tu me l'as décrit ? Demanda curieusement le dernier Potter. Il était impatient de connaître la suite de l'Histoire, la façon dont Ulysse la narrait, la rendait captivante, Harry comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son amie, Hermione pouvait se passionner pour cette matière. Même si il lui était difficile de voir le professeur Binns rendre un cours aussi passionnant. Il était tellement absorbé par ce récit qu'il en avait oublié sa fatigue et les douleurs dû à son état de santé lamentable.

-En fait, c'est relativement simple, le Premier Mage noir n'est pas Salazar, mais son fils Rodric. Mon demi-frère et d'après ce que l'on en m'a toujours dit était une enfant particulier, aux multiples facettes. Il avait hérité des qualités de ses parents. Il avait la beauté, la puissance, la dextérité, le physique des Gryffondor et l'intelligence, le talent et la roublardise des Serpentard. Mais il avait également récupéré beaucoup de leurs défauts, imbu de lui même, vantard, possessif, jaloux, avide de pouvoir, extrêmement ambitieux et surtout il était totalement taré. En écoutant cela Harry se dit que cette dernière caractéristique était sûrement une tare familiale, Salazar, Rodric, Ulysse et Voldemort, tous étaient loin d'être des personnes saines d'esprits. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas vexer son seul ami en ces lieux, ni le faire taire, son récit était passionnant.  
Troisième enfant de Salazar Serpentard et de sa femme, Eléa Serpentard née Gryffondor. Il était le petit fils chouchouté par son grand-père Godric Gryffondor. Il a eu une enfance heureuse, il a grandi avec Poudlard faisant partie de la première génération d'élève. Il a été diagnostiqué comme un Génie par Rowena elle même. Attention je ne parle pas d'un petit surdoué mais d'un génie avec un grand G tel-que l'on en voit un tout les millénaires, il possédait un quotient intellectuel avoisinant les 230 et une puissance magique du niveau d'un Mage, dès son plus jeune âge. Au début il était très lié avec le reste de sa famille, il était peut-être dérangé mais il ne montré aucun signe avant coureur de se qu'il deviendrait.  
Il termina ses études à Poudlard à 15 ans avec 5 ans d'avance, vers l'an 1 008. Il décida de partir découvrir le monde avec son frère aîné, ce dernier était tellement connu que l'histoire en a oublié son nom, pour aller chercher la gloire. Mais un seul d'entre eux revint dix ans plus-tard de ce voyage de découverte. Rodric Salazar Serpentard était de retour. Il n'était pas rentré seul, il avait avec lui tout un petit groupe d'"amis", plutôt des serviteurs dévoués corps et âme à leur maître et de nombreux trésors anciens composés de livres de haute Magie, des artefacts, des plantes rares, de l'or, des diamants, des bijoux, des femmes.  
Contrairement à lui, la mort de son frère aîné plongea sa famille dans une profonde dépression, sa mère par exemple devint plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Encore aujourd'hui personne ne sait comment le fils aîné de Salazar Serpentard est mort. Moi, je pense qu'il a été tué par son propre frère, pourquoi ? La fortune, la jalousie, le pouvoir toutes ses raisons sont bonnes, peut-être bien les trois en même temps.

Rodric était revenu marié à une magnifique femme d'Europe de l'Est, une sorcière puissante, intelligente mais extrêmement sadique. Il avait également ramené une espèce de couronne qu'il portait en permanence sur son front, c'était un artefact très ancien.  
Quand il est revenu personne n'avait remarqué les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans son comportement. Il s'est mis à prôner la supériorité des sorciers sur les autres races. Bien-sur, il n'était pas arrivé un beau matin en disant qu'il fallait tous les exterminer. Non, il a fait ça de manière très subtile, il chercha d'abord à montrer les effets néfastes que les autres races avaient sur la société sorcière. Il imprima ses idées sournoises dans l'esprit innocent de ses élèves lors de ses classes à Poudlard.  
C'est durant cette période que Salazar Serpentard père commença à aller dans d'autre lit que le sien et je fus conçu. Étrangement après l'annonce de la grossesse de ma mère, tout le monde fit le lien avec mon géniteur. Salazar fut rapidement retrouvé mort, ou plutôt son corps mutilé sous les effets de la torture. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à avoir subit ce terrible sort, toutes les femmes ayant eut la malchance de faire partie ses conquêtes furent retrouvé dans le même état que l'estimé fondateur. Tout le monde connaissait le coupable mais personne ne voulait voir la vérité en face, sauf le clan de ma mère. Elle a vécu les derniers mois de sa grossesse caché pour éviter de se faire attaquer, elle est morte en couche. C'est après la mort de son père que Rodric a pris le nom de son paternel et a renié celui choisi par ses parents en l'honneur de son grand-père Gryffondor.  
Mais encore une fois personnes ne fit n'y ne vit rien, laissant ainsi la graine germer.  
Vers l'an 1035 une violente guerre éclata entre plusieurs chefs de clan d'Irlande et le Royaume de Logre. Rodric prit la tête des troupes de la famille Serpentard ainsi que celles de la famille Gryffondor. Durant ce conflit il fit montre de très grandes capacités stratégiques. A un point où il se révéla être un guerrier de premier ordre, ainsi qu'un grand meneur d'homme. Il se retrouva très vite à la tête de l'une des armées du Roi. Il devint un véritable héros pour la plus grande fierté de ses proches en mettant fin à cette guerre. Étrangement durant les quelques années qui suivirent sa sœur et sa mère disparurent mystérieusement. Et pendant cette décennie il finit par être aussi influent que le roi, tout en continuant de répandre sa haine contre les non-sorciers. Faut bien avouer que d'un autre coté, le faussé se creusait entre les différentes races. Beaucoup de races magiques se rebellaient de plus en plus contre les sorciers, clamant leur supériorité et ne parlons pas des Moldus qui depuis le Xème siècle se perdait dans un fanatisme religieux anti Magie. Tous ces événements finirent par provoquer l'inévitable, le royaume se détruisit de l'intérieur dans des rébellions intestines. En 1042 se qui devait arriver arriva, une guerre entre plusieurs races magiques, sans s'oublier les Moldu. Le roi tenta tant bien que mal de rassembler ses troupes pour ramener l'ordre, mais son plus grand Général, Salazar, refusa de répondre à son appel Ce dernier lui déclara la guerre. Prenant ainsi le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une première dans l'histoire.  
Cette guerre fut si sanglante, déchirant le pays et les races, provoquant l'extinction de certaines d'entre elle. Rowena et Godric étaient à la tête des forces armées du roi. Ils formèrent et manipulèrent un jeune homme qu'ils utilisèrent comme une simple arme pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement ils ne virent jamais leur projet aboutir et moururent bien avant la fin de cette guerre tout comme le roi et son premier successeur.  
Après presque trente ans de massacres, batailles, de sang, d'horreurs, la guerre pris fin. Salazar fut défié lors de la bataille de Kaamelott. Il fut tué par l'humain transformé en arme par le vieux Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle. Cet homme n'était autre que le bras droit du prochain roi, nommé Guillaume Serdaigle, plus connu sous le nom de Guillaume le Conquérant, le petit fils de la fondatrice de Poudlard. Puis rapidement la guerre prit fin avec la capture et l'exécution des derniers partisans de Salazar.

Maintenant tu connais la vérité sur le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas Salazar Serpentard le fondateur, mais son fils Rodric Salazar Serpentard. Attention je dis bien le premier seigneur des ténèbres et pas mage noir. À l'époque le schisme entre Magie blanche et Magie noire n'existait pas encore, la Magie à était classée en plusieurs branches vers le XVIIème siècle, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Conclu l'immortel.

Harry avait écouté religieusement le récit de son ami, totalement captivé par celui-ci. Cette histoire modifiait beaucoup de chose. L'ignorance de la véritable histoire était à l'origine de la corruption et du racisme de leur société actuelle. Combien de fois un Serpentard avait été catalogué de-facto comme étant un future Mage noir seulement car il avait été réparti dans la maison des verts et argents, alors que leur fondateur était une malheureuse victime de l'Histoire. Sans oublier qu'à cette époque la Magie noire n'existait. Le Survivant n'avait qu'une seule question à poser à Ulysse sur cette Histoire. Quelle place avait-il tenu dans ce conflit ? Lui qui devait être une cible pour son demi-frère étant l'un des seuls descendant directe de Salazar, l'original et la preuve vivante de l'infidélité du premier Serpentard. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour se renseigner, il se mit à vomir du sang. Il s'évanouit dans une mare de son propre sang. Il ne se rendit pas compte de sa perte de connaissance et l'absence de douleur n'était pas naturelle. Dans la cellule voisine un homme s'était mis à fredonner une chanson dans une langue aujourd'hui disparu. Chaque notes de cette douce mélodie étaient chargées de Magie.

-Dors Ry, entre marionnette on se protège.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Pendant les jours suivant Harry eu le droit à de véritables leçons d'histoire. Ulysse était un excellent professeur, surtout dans le domaine historique, chose normal car étant l'un des témoins directs de la plupart des événements ayant marqué l'histoire du monde magique. Les récits de son compagnon de calvaire fascinèrent le écoutant Ulysse, Harry comprit pourquoi son amie Hermione se passionnait autant pour les cours d'histoires même si il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi le professeur Binns enseignait cette matière à Poudlard. Surtout maintenant, car après avoir écouté les récits de l'immortel, le Survivant s'était rendu compte que la plupart des faits étudiés lors des cours à Poudlard étaient obsolètes, montant toujours le point de vu des sorcier et à quelle points ils étaient supérieurs aux autres races. Jamais n'était évoqué les événements du point de vu des autres espèces magiques. Ulysse, lui enseignait l'histoire dans son ensemble, ne prenant pas position pour tel ou tel camps.

L'adolescent brun n'avait pas eux le droit à bien plus que des cours d'histoire, suite aux différentes questions d'Harry leur conversation dérivait sur d'autre sujets comme la politique, l'économie, Poudlard, les différentes magies existantes, etc.…

Ulysse n'était pas le seul à parler, Harry continua le récit de sa vie. Il raconta sa troisième, sa quatrième et cinquième année. Son voisin de cellule écoutait interrompant l'histoire du Survivant pour l'interroger sur certains points pour avoir plus de précisions sur d'autre, jusqu'au moment où Ulysse mit le doigt sur un point épineux qui bouleversa totalement Harry.

 **Flash-back :**

-Et Ry ! Ulysse avait pris la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler par ce surnom ou RiRi ce qui n'était guère mieux. Tu te rends compte que tu t'es fait manipuler depuis ta naissance? Cette annonce laissa un blanc. Harry fit l'effort de cligner des yeux totalement perdu. De quoi voulait donc parler l'immortel ? Le Survivant avait pris conscience que Dumbledore ainsi que d'une manière moindre Voldemort et Fudge, l'avaient également manipulés. Mais le vieux directeur était celui qui l'avait manipulé depuis son entré dans le monde Magique. Alors pourquoi Ulysse déclarait qu'il était une marionnette depuis sa naissance.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu n'as jamais eu le choix. Ce n'est que des suppositions. Mais pourquoi t'envoyer chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi est ce le dénommé Hagrid qui t'as introduit dans le monde Magique? Pourquoi utiliser une école remplit d'enfant comme base pour un piège? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser une potion pour dé-pétrifier les élèves lors de ta deuxième années? Pourquoi appeler un professeur de défense ayant le statut de Loup-Garou non maîtrisé dans une école pleine d'enfant pendant lors de ta troisième année? Comment ça se fait qu'il n'est rien fait pour éviter ta présence dans le tournoi des trois sorciers? Pourquoi laisser Ombrage comme professeur de Défense puis comme grande Inquisitrice, alors que le Ministère n'a pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie de Poudlard ? En parlant de ça Dumbledore ne devrait avoir qu'un seul poste et non cumuler les postes politiques comme il le fait. Pourquoi laisser l'Ordre du Phoenix faire le pied de grue devant la salle des Prophéties si la seule ayant un intérêt était fausse? Énuméra l'immortel.

-Je ne sais pas. Les Dursley parce qu'ils étaient la seule famille qui me restais et pour me protéger. Hésita le survivant.

-Je ne pense pas. Ta seule famille ça m'étonnerai, le taux de consanguinité dans les familles sang-pur et si élevé. Qu'elles sont toutes plus ou moins affiliées. Sirius m'avait expliqué qu'il était cousin avec ton père. Il m'a aussi confié que ton professeur Mc Gonagall était l'une de tes grandes tantes du coté de Cornedrue. Donc ta prof de métamorphose aurait pu te recueillir et vu comment vous la décrivez tous les deux, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Donc il y a de forte chance pour que se soit ce Dumbledore qui lui ait forcé la main. Il n'en avait pas le droit, c'est contraire à la loi. Depuis l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières le gouvernement Magique doit recueillir les orphelins sorcier et les confier au plus proche parent et lorsque ce n'est pas possible à une famille jugé apte à élever l'enfant. Expliqua Ulysse. Alors que Harry était de plus en plus déconfit au fur et à mesure qu'il écouté son camarade.

-Mais alors pourquoi je suis allé chez ces monstres? Demanda-t-il perdu. Il continuait encore à voir son ancien directeur comme une bonne personne, qui l'avait manipulé seulement pour le plus grand bien.

-Je pense que Dumbledore connaissait le comportement des Dursley et leur proportion à détester tous ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec la Magie. Donc en te mettant dans cette famille il s'assurait ainsi que tu serais méprisé, détesté, haïs, maltraité, en gros qu'ils te brisent pour qu'à ton entré dans le monde magique. Tu es très peu confiance en toi et facilement impressionnable. Comme cela lorsque tu es arrivé dans le monde magique tout devait t'impressionner, t'émerveiller. De cette manière tu allais te mettre dans l'idée que le monde magique était fantastique et que tu ferais tout pour le protéger y compris te sacrifier en le défendant. Un plan machiavélique, le seul bémol qui aurait pu le faire échouer, c'est que tes moldus t'aient abandonné dans un orphelinat, mais ça pouvait être réglé avec un simple sort de contrainte ou d'influence. Le dernier des Potter était sans voix, toutes les hypothèses élaborés par son ami tenaient malheureusement la route.

-Et pour tes autres suppositions? Demanda fébrilement le Survivant inquiet des futures réponses.

-Il a envoyé Hagrid pour t'introduire dans le monde magique alors que normalement ça doit être un professeur de Poudlard qui doit le faire pour tous les élèves d'origines moldu. Le choix du garde de chasse était logique étant l'un de ses plus fidèles pions, Dumbledore savait qu'il te dresserait un portrait plus que flatteur du grand directeur. Je suis persuadé que s'est qui est à l'origine de la précarité du demi-géant. Il lui a serte trouvé un travail et un toit où dormir, grâce à cela Hagrid n'a pas été exclut du monde magique. Pourquoi une fois innocenté on ne lui a pas redonné une baguette? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais pu finir Poudlard en tant que sorcier? Sans oublier que ton cher Hagrid n'étant pas le plus futé ni le plus partial, t'aurait glissé quelques mots pour te mettre en garde contre les Serpentard. Il y a aussi le fait de l'envoyer chercher la pierre à Gringotts, cette action était clairement là pour piquer ta curiosité. Toute cette histoire de la pierre Philosophale était clairement un tester pour vérifier tes allégeances. La preuve, les épreuves que tu as dû franchir était relativement simples, suffisamment pour des enfants de première année. Alors totalement inutile contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et surtout je comprends pas pourquoi Nico (entre immortel on se connaît, c'est un club relativement fermé) ait accepté de confié la Pierre Philosophale. Un autre point ne concorde pas, la pierre est resté en sécurité pendant des années au manoir Flamel sans que quiconque n'ait réussi à l'approcher. Pourquoi donc cette année là aurait elle été différente ? Je vois seulement deux solutions, soit Dumbledore à volé la pierre soit celle qui a servit d'appât pour Voldemort était une fausse.

Harry écouta chacune des hypothèses de son colocataire, expliquant comment il avait été manipulé pendant toutes ces années. Elles mettaient en évidence le fait que le vieux directeur jouait aux échecs avec bien d'autres personnes comme McGo, Rémus, les Wesley, etc... Vraisemblablement Dumbledore ne tenait pas compte des dommages collatéraux qu'il occasionnait, les élèves pétrifiés pendant la seconde année d'Harry, la présence de Détraqueurs autour d'enfant dont l'âme n'était pas totalement formé pouvant occasionner des graves séquelle, la permission dangereuse de donné à Hermione d'utiliser un Retourneur de temps, ce n'était que quelque exemple parmi d'autre. Le Survivant ne pouvait être que d'accord avec le long plaidoyer de son ami. Un seul de ces événements aurait pu être une coïncidence, deux pouvait encore se comprendre. Mais là, on parlait d'une quinzaine d'année de ponctué d'événements suspects, ça ne pouvait pas relever de la simple coïncidence. Qu'est ce qui n'était pas décidé par son directeur dans ça misérable vie un fait?

Ulysse émit même l'hypothèse comme quoi Dumbledore était peut être l'homme à l'origine de la mort de ses parents. Car l'immortel savait grâce à Sirius que le directeur leur avait conseillé de se méfier de Rémus pour le rôle de gardien des secrets. Comme Dumbledore était également celui ayant lancé le sort de Fidelitas, il devait donc connaître le véritable gardien. Il avait forcément dû approuver le choix de Pettigrow. Et pourquoi ne pas mettre la famille Londubat sous le sortilège de Fidelitas elle aussi. Ne pas le faire revenait à mettre une flèche rouge clignotante vers la famille Potter disant "l'élu et ici".

Harry s'était résigné à accepter l'inenvisageable, Dumbledore était un manipulateur de première. Il était à l'origine de la plupart de ses problèmes. Comment Ulysse avait-il pu voir à travers ce voile de mensonges érigé par le vieux sorcier? Il décida de lui poser la question.

-Ulysse comment tu as fait pour voir tout ça? Après un long silence il eut une réponse.

-J'ai été comme toi, Harry. Moi aussi une partie de ma vie ne m'appartenait pas. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que Rodric Serpentard avait été vaincu par un homme, qui était la main de Guillaume. Eh bah, cet homme c'était moi. Pendant grande partie de mon enfance j'ai été manipulé par Godric pour éliminer son petit fils et après ça a été par Rowena pour que je devienne le parfait bras droit de son propre petit fils, le nouveau roi.

Harry comprit pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec son nouvel amis, tous les deux avaient eu une enfance similaire et ils avaient tous les deux étaient manipulés pour être l'assassin d'un seigneur des ténèbres. Personne d'autre ne pouvait les comprendre mieux qu'eux à part eux même.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Le Survivant soupira en se souvenant de se constat, un soupire qui lui fit souffler un léger filer de sang. Malheureusement pour lui, au fur et à mesure que les temps passait son état s'aggravait, maintenant il crachait si souvent du sang que ses dents étaient en permanence teinté de sang. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort n'arrangeait rien car le mage noir continuait de le harceler en lui en envoyant des visions d'horreurs pendant son sommeil pour l'empêcher de dormir. Le manque de nourriture également l'affaiblissait grandement déjà qu'il souffrait de mal nutrition en tant normal mais dorénavant il avait littéralement plus que la peau sur les os. La seule chose lui permettant de tenir et de ne pas se laisser totalement dépérir, était son compagnon de calvaire. Grâce à lui il revivait ses souvenirs les bons comme les mauvais, il analysait sa vie et la voyait sous un autre angle, sous un jour nouveau. Il était en colère contre bien des gens, Dumbledore notamment, d'ailleurs le fait qu'il soit en colère était un euphémisme. Il ressentait plutôt de la rage, ou de haine, ou encore du dégoût, de la fureur à l'encontre de son ancien directeur et de ses magouilles. Toute cette haine lui permettait d'oublier pour un temps son état de santé.

Là, Harry était allongé sur se qui lui servait de couchette regardant le plafond, ça faisait un moment qu'il essayait de dormir. Il s'était réveillé en nage à cause d'un nouveau cauchemar. Il essaya de se relever mais ses bras ne lui répondirent pas et il s'effondra sur sa paillasse comme une larve, toussant à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Et il craqua, il se mit à pleurer. Mais alors que ses yeux étaient humides de larme, il se rendit compte que ses larmes étaient constituées de sang.

-Ton état ne s'améliore pas ! Constat inutilement Ulysse. Je dois malheureusement t'annoncer qu'il ne doit plus te rester un petit mois à vivre. Harry grimaça son ami avait le chic pour annoncer les bonne nouvelle. Il allait crever dans l'endroit le plus horrible qui soit sur terre comme un vulgaire rat, crevant à petit feu dans la plus grande douleur.

 _ **Voila pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre vous assisterez à la mort très peu glorieuse d'Harry Potter terrassé par la maladie. Ou pas.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je réponds à la plupart du temps.**_  
 _ **Si vous avez plus de renseignements sur les avancées de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_  
 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Voici le quatrième chapitre de la vérité cachée. Il apportera la réponse à la question: Harry va-t-il mourir? Mais pas seulement notre bon Dumbledore y fait son grand retour. Et vous aurez des nouvelles d'Hermione et Ron**_

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à J.K.R. Je possède seulement les idées farfelues et certains personnages.**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980: rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000: création de Poudlard  
-An 1030: mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031: mort d'Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042: début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres  
-1052: mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059: mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060: couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062: mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066: Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068: Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865: fin de la guerre de sécession  
-31 Juillet 1989: naissance d'Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990: mort de Voldemort  
-2000: Première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004: emprisonnement d'Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004, il ne reste plus qu'un mois et demi à vivre à Harry.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_

* * *

 _Chapitre IV_

 _Rituel_

-Ry! Ho! Riri tu m'écoutes? T'es déjà mort? Pour seule réponse l'homme eut le droit à un grognement endormie " _~S~Grrrrr tu m fais sssier ~S~_ ".

-Ah ! Cool, tu es vivant. J'ai bien utilisé le mot cool, là?

 _~S~ Ulysssse faiss pas sssssier. ~S~_ Le dernier des Potter n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son voisin. Il soufrait déjà suffisamment sans y rajouter un mal de crane.

-Rrrrooohhh. Ry ne soit pas si grognons, la vie est belle…. Ah, oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Toi, tu es un petit peu entrain de mourir. Mais justement en parlant de ton état. J'ai peut-être un moyen pour te soigner. Déclara tranquillement l'homme, annonçant cela comme s'il parlait simplement de la météo. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était allongé sur sa paillasse. Il ne dormait pas, mais il n'avait plus la force de se lever, ni de ramper. Garder les yeux ouverts le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir, mais il était persuadé d'avoir les yeux rouges, injectés de sang.

-De quoi parles-tu, Ulysse ? Questionna le mourant méfiant, lors de leur dernière conversation l'immortel lui avait annoncé, sa mort prochaine. Selon son colocataire, il ne lui restait à peine cinq semaines à vivre. En maintenant, revirement de situation, il lui certifiait avoir une solution pouvant le guérir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus-tôt ? Cette interrogation fit soupirer Harry. Il avait vite compris que lorsqu'Ulysse parlait sérieusement cela amenait toujours à plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

-Je crois avoir un moyen pouvant te soigner. Ou plutôt, il existe peut-être une méthode avec laquelle on pourrait te sauver la vie, avec un peu de chance.

\- Explique-toi. Demanda le survivant excité. Son ami venait de lui redonner un faible espoir.

-Riri, ne t'enflamme pas. Je te l'ai dit, cette solution à seulement une petite chance de fonctionner. Tanta de minimiser l'immortel, avant de reprendre. Il s'agit d'un rituel, il est très ancien et extrêmement dangereux. Il a été rarement utilisé. Déjà à mon époque il était considéré comme étant très vieux, de nos jours je pense qu'il doit être oublié. Il faut que tu sache, ce rituel peut être considérer comme faisant partie du domaine de la Magie noire. Il est même extrêmement sombre.

-Ulysse! N'est ce pas toi qui n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que la Magie n'a pas de couleur? Alors arrête de jouer avec moi et explique-moi ton rituel. Je te dirai ce que j'en pense après. Répondit le mourant avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Depuis qu'il côtoyait son nouvel ami, Harry avait changé sa façon de voir le monde et la Magie noire en faisait partie des choses qu'il voyait différemment.

-Bien! Tu progresses. Alors voyons, ce rituel est relativement complexe. Mais en gros, il consiste à transférer une âme dans un autre corps qui en possède déjà une. Saches qu'une âme est composée de deux parties : l'esprit et du noyau magique d'un individu. Le rituel permet au corps ″hôte″, celui recevant une seconde âme, se retrouve donc avec deux esprits et l'équivalent de deux noyaux magiques. L'âme présente dans le corps recevant la ″greffe″ devient l'âme principale et celle ajoutée lors du rituel devient la secondaire. L'avantage du rituel, c'est que la personne bénéficiant de la ″greffe″ gagne toutes les connaissances, les souvenirs et la puissance magique possédait par le donneur. Ainsi de cette manière le receveur double sa capacité magique et intellectuelle. Voilà pour la théorie. A l'origine ce rituel a été inventé pour sauver des âmes sœurs. Quand l'un des deux était mortellement blessé, on pouvait ainsi transférer son âme dans le corps de son amant et ainsi ils pouvaient vivre tous les deux dans le même corps, unis jusqu'à la mort.

-OK. … Je comprends le principe. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le proposes ? Avoua le brun avant de compléter. Avec qui veux-tu que je fasse le transfert ? Et, est-ce vraiment utile, de toute façon je vais crever ici. Que se soit avec le transfert ou non? Interrogea le survivant résigné sur son sort.

-Je te propose de transférer mon âme dans ton corps.

-Quoi!? Mais pourquoi toi ? Paniqua le dernier Potter, son compagnon de calvaire se proposait n'y plus n'y moins de sacrifier sa vie pour lui permettre de vivre.

-Tu as bien compris je me propose pour le rituel. C'est la meilleure solution et surtout la seule que l'on est. La cellule dans laquelle je suis enfermé est tellement bardée de sorts et de runes de restrictions, que le transfert serait totalement obsolète dans le sens inverse. De toute manière que je sois dans mon corps ou pas, il ne peut pas quitter cette cage. J'ai été enchaîné magiquement à ces quatre murs. Lui expliqua le fils d'Helga.

-Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça? Il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre dans ce corps, tu me l'as confirmé. Alors pourquoi veux-tu que l'on meure ensemble enchaîné par ce rituel ? S'irrita Harry refusant de voir son nouvel ami se suicider avec lui en fusionnant leurs âmes.

-Ry, tu m'as mal compris, je pense que si l'on effectue ce rituel cela te permettrait de vivre. Repris calmement le Serpentard.

-Mais tu as dit que le rituel transférerait ton âme dans mon corps. Et c'est bien mon corps qui est malade ? Demanda le survivant totalement perdu par les propos de son ami.

-Oui. Ton corps est malade, plus précisément c'est ton noyau magique qui est attaqué par le mal du Détraqueur. Pour en revenir à ce rituel, il serait effectivement obsolète si les deux personnes étaient des sorciers normaux. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Souviens-toi, je t'en ai déjà parlé, je suis un hybride particulier, ma condition m'a conféré certaines capacités spécifiques et c'est pour cela que je pense que le rituel risque de marcher. Connaissant suffisamment le jeune Potter pour savoir qu'il allait parler, Ulysse le coupa dans son élan.

-Non laisse moi parler ! Je suis le fils de Salazar Serpentard mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma mère ou plutôt ma génitrice n'était autre qu'Helga Poufsouffle.

Je t'ai dit qu'à mon époque on en savait peu à son sujet. C'est le secret le mieux gardé du clan Poufsouffle. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, pas même Rowena, Salazar ou encore Godric, ils étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis. Les seuls ses filles connaissaient la vérité, les seules membres de sa famille l'avant accompagnés en Angleterre. Helga et ses filles étaient originaire d'une petite île grecque, habitait seulement par l'ancienne race des Amazones. Elles faisaient toutes les trois parties de cette race. Les Amazones sont une race exclusivement féminine, quelque soit la race du mâle avec lequel elles s'accouplent. Et leur progéniture sera forcément une fille, sauf dans un seul et unique cas. C'est lorsqu'une Amazone est maudite, cela veux dire qu'elle a une chance sur deux d'avoir un enfant du sexe mâle et de mourir en lui donnant naissance. Car lorsqu'un mâle naît d'une Amazone, il absorbe l'essence vitale de sa mère, en d'autre mot l'âme, la tuant sur le coup. Contrairement aux autres nourrissons qui naissent en étant les être le plus pur et parfaitement innocent, les Amazones mâles sont déjà des tueurs. Se fut malheureusement le cas pour Helga, mais contrairement aux autres membres de sa race qui son condamnées à l'interdiction de procréer lorsqu'elles sont maudites. Helga avait fuit ses congénères pour pouvoir avoir des enfants et d'une certaines manières, elle avait eu raison car les Amazones maudites peuvent très bien avoir des enfants sans que se soit immédiatement un garçon. Helga en est la preuve car elle a eu trois filles avant de m'avoir.

Il faut bien comprendre que les Amazones exècrent les mâles de leur race, elles prennent toutes leurs précautions pour éviter d'en avoir. Généralement elles les tuent à la naissance, car nous sommes synonymes de mort, d'une aberration aux yeux de la magie. Je suis l'exception à la règle, je ne dois ma survit qu'à l'entêtement de ma mère à vouloir des enfants et à l'ignorance des autres sur la condition des membres du clan Poufsouffle. Bien évidement si un jour les autres Amazones apprennent mon existence, ma tête serait immédiatement mise à prix et je me retrouverai avec toutes une race de guerrières magiques sur entraînées à mes trousses.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été tué toi, par les filles d'Helga? Et en quoi le fait que tu sois un Amazone nous éviterait une mort certaine lors du rituel ? Demanda un Survivant étonné par les révélations de son ami. Il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir quelques choses de ce genre, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de la race des Amazones pour lui c'était qu'une simple légende.

-Helga avait fait le serment que tous ses enfants, sans exceptions, vivraient et ses filles ont respecté ses dernières volontés. J'ai eu une petite enfance difficile à cause de la guerre, j'ai vécu plusieurs années dans la rue, j'ai connue l'esclavage. Mais mes sœurs n'ont jamais arrêté de me chercher. Une fois qu'elles m'ont retrouvé, elles m'ont élevé malgré les pressions qu'elles subissaient à cause de la guerre. Elles ont toujours été là pour moi pendant toute le reste ma vie.

Mais revenons au rituel. Je compte sur mes capacités pour te guérir. Lorsque ma mère m'a mis au monde j'ai absorbé son essence vitale comme tout mâle de ma race, doublant ainsi mon potentiel magique. Tu ajoutes à cela les capacités des Amazones. Tu obtiens un être magique extrêmement instable, que se soit magiquement ou mentalement. Faisant de moi une personne d'à part. L'instabilité de ma Magie est à l'origine de mon immortalité. Pour les êtres magiques, leur magie est régulée par leur noyau, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour la mienne. Ma magie est en perpétuelle mouvement mon noyau n'arrive pas à la canaliser. Elle régénère en permanence mes cellules à l'infinie. Une simple coupure est soignée en quelques secondes, une dent cassée est remplacée en une nuit, une blessure mortelle soignée en quelques jours, un os cassé pareil. Je suis immunisé a toutes sortes de poisons, l'alcool, de drogues, ou encore contre les maladies. Elle a développé aussi mes sens. Mes yeux me permettent de voir la magie, je peux sentir les flux de Magie au touché, je peux la modeler sans avoir recours à un catalyseur, comme une baguette.

Je compte là-dessus, pour t'éviter la mort. Comme le rituel consiste à transférer l'âme du donneur dans le corps du receveur avec son noyau magique. Donc ta puissance magique va doubler et ma Magie deviendra la tienne et ainsi te soigner du "mal du Détraqueur". Lui expliqua patiemment Ulysse.

-D'accord. Mais je dois refuser, je ne souhaite pas devenir immortel. Surtout si c'est pour rester enfermé dans cette cellule. Refusa le Survivant. Il avait appris que l'immortalité n'était rarement gratuite et le prix à payer était généralement bien trop grand. Pour s'en rendre compte il suffisait regarder les vampires réduit à se sustenter de sang, les Flamel réduits à sucer un caillou et surtout Voldemort qui tenait dorénavant plus du serpent que de l'être humain. Ulysse aussi devait avoir une contre partie pour être immortel. Mais Harry ne voulais pas la découvrir.

-Harry, Harry. Je n'ai jamais parlé de te rendre immortel. Pour être franc je ne sais même pas si le rituel va fonctionner. Mon immortalité ne dépend pas seulement de ma Magie mais également de certaines spécificités de mon corps, comme bien d'autres de mes capacités. Tu n'as qu'une chance infime de devenir immortel. Et si je t'offre cette chance de continuer à vivre ce n'est pas pour te laisser crever dans ce trou. Non, là aussi j'ai un plan pour te faire sortir d'ici.

-Explique! Ordonna le Survivant septique à l'idée d'accepter un tel marché.

-Il y a trois façons de sortir de cette prison : s'évader ou se faire libérer légalement ou encore mourir. On va éviter d'utiliser la dernière solution. Pour ce qui est de s'évader là aussi il y a plusieurs manières de s'y prendre. Par nous même mais l'inconvénient c'est que l'on aura nécessairement besoin d'utiliser la magie, avec le rituel tu devrais être suffisamment puissant pour la manipuler dans cet environnement malgré la présence des runes anti-magie gravé aux murs. Le plus simple dans ce cas serait de devenir Animagus, puis il y a la possibilité de se barrer en empruntant la porte, mais pour cela tu devras tuer tous ceux qui auront le malheur de croiser ton chemin. Enfin la dernière méthode d'évasion, c'est celle consistant à prendre contacte avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur afin qu'il monte un plan d'évasion. C'est loin d'être possible, sans oublier que ni toi, ni moi, n'avons dans nos connaissances actuelles une personne capable de ça. Mais le principal problème de l'évasion assisté ou pas, reste qu'après tu seras en cavale, obligé de te cacher. S'évader d'Azkaban reviendrait en quelque sorte à s'enfermer dans une autre forme de prison. Donc l'idéale c'est de se faire libérer de prison par la voie légal, comme cela tu seras réellement libre. Expliqua joyeusement l'immortel. Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il envisageait une évasion. Combien de scénario avait-il bien pu monter dans son esprit étriqué ? Harry préféra ne pas y penser.

-D'accord. Comment comptes-tu me faire libérer légalement de cet enfer? Interrogea le nouveau Lord Black afin de ramener sur terre son compagnon de calvaire avant qu'il ne se mette à énumérer les différents plans d'évasion trouvé par son esprit torturé.

-C'est relativement simple. Tu es innocent. Il suffit de le clamer et hop te voila dehors. Répondit l'illuminé.

-Ulysse, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mon innocence ne ma pas empêché de finir ici. Il y a aucune preuve de mon innocence. Répliqua acide le Survivant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être le nouveau sujet d'amusement de l'immortel. Et il n'aimait pas se rappeler de l'injustice dont il était victime.

\- Calme-toi. Mon petit Potty. Laisse-moi finir de parler! Où en étions-nous ?…. Ah, oui. Après le rituel, mon corps va mourir, une fois dépossédé de mon âme. Ces abruties de gardiens en seront averties, par l'un des sorts vérifiant la présence ou non de prisonnier dans une cellule. Une innovation que l'on doit à ce bon vieux Sirius. Bien évidement quand je parle de gardien je ne parle pas des guenilles suceuses d'âme, eux ils s'en tapent de surveiller un cadavre ou un vivant. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à faire la différence. … Mmmh, c'est une question intéressante. Elle mériterait qu'on l'étudie. Faudrait surement faire une expérience. Je pense qu'il me faudrait deux Détraqueurs, l'un pour le disséquer et l'autre pour l'étudier et peut-être un troisième pour le comparer avec un animal, sans doute un rat. …. Mmmh. Oui, un rat serait parfait pour une étude comparative.

Harry senti une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos en entendant les dernières paroles de l'immortel. Ulysse était de nouveau partit dans l'un de ses délires et ce dernier consistait à jouer les savants fous avec les Détraqueurs en guise de sujet d'étude.

-Ulysse, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tenta-t-il de crier pour arrêter les divagations de son ami, mais tout ce qu'il réussi à obtenir fut un congloméra de mots crachés entre deux toux sèches.

-Ah ! Oui, désolé. On parlait de quoi déjà ? … Ah, oui, d'un cadavre. Alors je disais qu'après le rituel. Il ne restera dans ma cellule seulement mon corps sans vie. Les gardes en seront donc avertis. Ils seront obligés de venir le constater par eux même, histoire de confirmer ma mort. Ils feront remonter l'info au ministère. Lui ferra venir un huissier Gobelin afin de prononcer officiellement le décès. S'ils ne le font pas, ils font une croix sur mes voutes. Les Gobelins ne croient seulement ce que voit un Gobelin, jamais ils n'accepteront un avis de décès sorcier. Le ministère est tellement avare qu'il ferra venir un expert de Gringott pour ne pas perdre une noise. Les Gobelins me doivent quelques petites faveurs. On leur demandera de t'examiner ton dossier. Si tu es innocent comme tu le dis, ils trouveront sans mal des preuves. Je pense qu'il ne leur faudra pas plus de six mois pour te faire sortir.

-C'est aussi simple que ça? Tu parles avec un Gobelin et on sort six mois plus tard ? Demanda un Survivant septique. Comment une chose comme sortir d'Azkaban pouvait être aussi simple? Harry se le demandait.

-En gros c'est l'idée. Les Gobelins ne sont pas seulement des banquiers et des huissiers. Ils sont aussi avocats et même d'excellent juriste. Une fois qu'on leur aura parlé, ils mèneront leur propre enquête. Et s'il y a une faille dans le procès ou dans les accusations, ils la trouveront et l'exploiterons. Si ton procès a été factice comme tu me la décris, ils trouveront facilement des preuves de ton innocence.

Harry était vraiment septique quant à cette méthode, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de passer le restant de ses jours dans cet endroit et qu'il n'avait aucune autre solution. Selon lui le meilleur moyen d'être libérer pour lui était que Voldemort refasse officiellement surface pour avouer qu'il était revenu sur terre lors de la troisième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, prouvant ainsi que lui n'avait jamais menti. Normalement les autres accusations, comme celle de la haute trahison, ne tiendraient plus. Ou alors il faudrait qu'un mangemort proche du seigneur des Ténèbres se fasse capturer et révélerait toute la vérité à la suite de son interrogatoire. Dans l'un de ces deux cas le ministère n'aurait d'autre que de signer sa remise en liberté avec une belle lettre d'excuse et un blanchiment total. Ce n'était que des hypothèses, mais peut-être qu'avec l'aide des Gobelins, elles pourraient se réaliser.

Lorsqu'il voulu en faire part à Ulysse. Il fut pris d'une horrible quinte de toux le faisant cracher du sang accompagné de deux dents. Un nouveau symptôme dont il se serait bien passé.

-Repose-toi Harry. Tu es trop faible pour réfléchir correctement. Je te laisse te reposer. Tu me donneras ta réponse dans deux jours. Sur ces paroles le Survivant s'endormit éreinté par les efforts insoutenables qu'il venait de faire. Une question lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il se sentit partir rejoindre Morphée. Comment Ulysse faisait pour mesurer l'écoulement du temps dans ces ténèbres environnant ? Parler avec l'immortel amenait toujours plus de questions que de réponses. C'était un fait avéré.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dans un vieux château du nord de l'Écosse. L'un des plus célèbres châteaux du monde magique, surtout dans la société sorcière britannique pour être le passage obligatoire pour tout jeune sorcier.

Ce château était la fameuse école de sorcellerie britannique nommée Poudlard. L'une des plus réputées au monde et l'une des premières ayant était fondée. En haut de l'une des plus hautes tours du château se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Un grand mirador afin d'avoir une vu d'ensemble sur son domaine. C'était exactement l'occupation actuelle s'adonnait grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, membre de la prestigieuse institution du Magenmagot, Grand manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, leader des forces de la lumière lors des deux dernières guerres, pourfendeur du terrible Mage noir qui sévissait lors de la seconde guerre mondiale moldue, Grindelwald. Il était aussi l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle, un grand génie de la métamorphose et accessoirement Directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

Comme souvent le vieil homme se trouvé à contempler son domaine, l'une des activités qu'il affectionnait, particulièrement lorsqu'il éprouvait le besoin de faire le point sur les derniers événements.

Etrangement contempler son école en faisant le bilan des derniers mois était une activité récurrente de jour d'Halloween. Durant sa longue vie le Directeur avait pu constater que le jour de Samain apportait toujours son lot de surprises. La preuve en était que la majorité des événements ayant marqué le monde magique ou l'école avaient eu lieu un 31 octobre. La première étrangeté relevée par le vénérable directeur remonté à l'année 1990, la date où le petit Potter avait mis un terme au premier règne de terreur du terrible Lord Voldemort. Trois ans plus-tard, le 31 octobre 1993 une bande de mangemorts avait espéré trouver le jeune Harry en attaquant un petit village moldu, semant mort et désolation sur leur passage. Ce genre d'action sanglante s'était répété par la suite, notamment lors du Halloween 1997, un homme affilié à la secte de Voldemort avait fait une prise d'otage dans une école maternelle moldue pour y demander qu'on lui remette le petit Potter alors âgé de sept ans. Pendant la soirée de Samain de l'année 2000 le jeune Harry, tout juste rentré à Poudlard, se retrouvait devant un Troll des montagnes adulte. Une confrontation ayant eu lieu dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de l'école. L'année suivante à la même date, un élève avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans les couloirs de l'école. Marquant le début d'un vent de panique qui se répandit à Poudlard et s'acheva avec la mort du Basilic responsable des pétrifications. Une cinquantaine de Détraqueurs avait franchis la barrière de l'école pour pourchasser un dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban, tous cela lors de la dernière journée d'octobre. Tous ces événements avaient tous deux facteurs en commun, la première était la date où ils avaient lieux et ils étaient tous liés de près ou de loin au jeune Potter. Comme en 2004 où il avait été nommé quatrième champion du tournoi des trois sorciers, ou encore en 2005, le jour d'Halloween il avait perdu la majorité de ses postes politiques.

Il était donc normal pour le vénérable sorcier de se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer aujourd'hui 31 octobre 2006.

Contrairement aux années précédente, il y avait peu de chance que le jeune Potter soit impliqué dans quoi que soit cette année. En effet le jeune homme croupissait actuellement dans une cellule dans les profondeurs abyssales d'Azkaban.

Mais maintenant que le jeune Potter n'était plus là, il y avait moins de chances qu'un de ces événements catastrophique arrive, il faut l'avouer le jeune Harry était toujours mêlé de près ou loin à la plupart des événements marquant ayant eu lieu ces 15 dernière années, mais cette année il était enfermé à Azkaban. L'enfermement du Survivant était l'une des choses qui n'avait pas été prévu par les nombreux plans établie par le grand politicien qu'il était.

Mettre au point des manipulations était pourtant l'une des grandes qualités du vieux professeur, surtout lorsqu'elle concernait le dernier Potter. Il établie ses premiers plans à l'encontre du Survivant bien avant ça naissance, les manigances s'étaient enchaînées rapidement après la mort de ses parents. Il l'avait passé chez ces moldus de Dursley. Le mettre dans une famille où il serait détesté, humilié, brimé avait pour but de le briser mentalement afin d'en faire une arme totalement loyale et malléable. Les premières années tous s'étaient déroulés parfaitement, le résultat avait même été au-delà des espérances du grand directeur. Lors de son entré à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait pu constater les bénéfices de ses manipulations. L'enfant lui était déjà totalement loyal avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

Cette loyauté il la devait à son idée brillante d'avoir laissé ce nigaud d'Hagrid l'introduire dans le monde magique. Le demi-géant avait parfaitement joué son rôle de fidèle laquais, fervent supporter du Directeur. Comme prévu le grand garde-chasse avait mis "en garde" le jeune garçon contre les méchants Serpentards, le mettant également sur la voie de la pierre philosophale par son indiscrétion légendaire. Grace à se léger formatage, le gamin avait répondu à toute ses attendes tout au long de l'année. Il avait réussi les différentes épreuves préparé par le directeur pour le teste. Cerise sur le gâteau l'enfant de la prophétie s'était rapproché du petit Weasley, l'une des familles lui servant de pions, resserrant ainsi l'étau autour du dernier Potter.

Le garçon avait continué à prouver sa loyauté envers Dumbledore lors de sa seconde année, l'intervention de Fumseck pour lui sauver la vie en était la preuve. Jamais le phœnix n'aurait donné son aide volontairement si le garçon n'avait fait preuve d'une grande loyauté à l'égard du grand homme qu'il était. Un acte d'autant plus important qu'au court de l'année le Survivant avait perdu son innocence, en découvrant à quel point les sorciers retournaient leurs vestes rapidement, il était passé de l'adulation et de la vénération au dédain et la critique. Chose qui l'avait rendu méfiant envers ses compatriotes sorciers n'appartenant pas à son groupe de proche. Cette seconde année du Survivant à Poudlard avait permit d'identifier la clef de l'immortalité de Voldemort ainsi qu'une arme permettant de détruire les Horcruxes.

Jusque là les plans du directeur s'étaient déroulés sans accros et beaucoup plus prolifique que prévu. Malheureusement pour Dumbledore les premiers bémols avaient fait leurs apparitions lors de la troisième année scolaire du Survivant. La première ombre au tableau, fut l'évasion de Black. Albus Dumbledore avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir cet idiot. Initialement il aurait dû crever en prison. A la place de se laisser mourir comme prévu, il avait décidé de s'échapper d'Azkaban et se ruer à Poudlard afin d'accomplir une vengeance puérile contre l'un de ses amis d'écoles, son pote le rat. Malgré la tentative d'Albus de faire venir l'un de ses pions pour contrer Black et le ramener dans sa cellule. Le fugitif avait réussi à contacter Harry et lui révéler son innocence. Heureusement les années passées dans l'enfer d'Azkaban avait altéré l'esprit du sang-pur l'empêchant de dévoiler certain secret de Dumbledore. Dont celui sur la vérité concernant le sort du Fidelitas qu'il avait lancé sur la maison des Potter sachant l'identité du gardien des secrets. La faiblesse de Black avait permis au directeur de le museler, avec un sort d'oublie, avant qu'il avoue la vérité à son Survivant. Malheureusement le mal avait été fait, l'insupportable petit Potter, n'était plus aussi malléable qu'au début. Surement la raison expliquant la débâcle deux années suivantes, malgré les plans du directeur pour le remettre sous son girond.

A cela il avait fallu compter sur l'ajout de nouveaux joueurs dans la partie d'échec mené par le leader de la lumière.

Il avait vu clair dans le jeu de Barty Croupton Junior. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile de voir à travers son jeu. Il fallait reconnaître que l'idée de remplacer Maugrey par un usurpateur, était ingénieuse. Mais ils avaient oublié un point primordial, Dumbledore côtoyait le véritable Maugrey depuis plus de 30 ans, il avait donc été capable de reconnaître l'usurpateur rapidement. Bien que voyant clair dans le jeu de Croupton Junior, le vieux directeur avait été curieux de savoir où mènerait cette imposture. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais le plan du serpent l'avait impressionné

Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais il avait été très impressionné par le plan mis en place par le serpent. Laisser faire son retour avait été une erreur. Il avait dû accélérer ses plans. Rassembler l'Ordre du Phoenix rapidement avait été une priorité.

Connaissant la lâcheté et la couardise de l'idiot qu'il avait placé quelque année auparavant à la tête du ministère, Dumbledore avait prévu la réaction stupide de Cornelius. Fudge était tellement pathétique et sans charisme quand cas de crise il appliquer toujours la tactique de l'autruche. Connaissant parfaitement ses pions le directeur avait prévu la peur de Cornélius au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une certitude mal placé, il s'était préparé à subir une véritable campagne de diffamation afin de le discréditer et réfuter la thèse du retour du Mage noir. Sa marionnette de ministre l'avait surpris. Il avait dû faire face à bien plus qu'une simple campagne de diffamation, elle s'était transformée en un véritable déchaînement médiatique, mais pas seulement Fudge s'était également chargé de saper ses positions. Les conséquences avait été désastreuses, le vieil homme avait perdu ses postes prestigieux comme celui de président du Magenmagot et celui de grand manitou suprême de la confédération la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Seul son siège au Magenmagot avait été sauvé, pour cela il avait dû accepter la venu d'une envoyée du ministère à Poudlard pour le court-circuiter et briser le jeune Potter. La malheureuse victime de son conflit avec le Ministre.

Dumbledore n'avait pas pu intervenir contre le harcèlement constant, relevant presque de la torture, dont était victime le jeune Potter. A la moindre tentative contre les agissements d'Ombrage, il aurait mis en péril le peut d'influence qui lui restait à ce moment là. Il avait donc pris la décision de sacrifier son pion le temps que cela se calme en espérant que ce dernier est l'intelligence de courber l'échine. Malheureusement le gamin Potter n'avait pas cette intelligence et il avait fini par craquer sous la pression maintenu par Dolores. Le Survivant avait fini par mener une expédition suicide au cœur du ministère. Le gamin en avait payé le pris, humilié publiquement par un procès et enfermé à vie dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Dumbledore avait perdu sa pièce maîtresse, mais il s'était résigné à la sacrifier pour conserver un minimum de pouvoir. Néanmoins de toute cette affaire il y avait eu un point positif, Sirius Black était mort emportant avec lui ses secrets pouvant l'incriminer. Sa victoire sur le Survivant avait calmé la hargne de Fudge dirigé contre le directeur.

Dombledore avait donc pu redorer son blason suite au procès.

Depuis le procès au mois de juin dernier Dumbledore avait redoré son blason et fait un retour. Chose qu'il s'était empressé de faire, en l'espace de deux malheureuses semaines il avait fait un retour tonitruant sur la scène politique, allant jusqu'à regagner son précieux poste de directeur de Poudlard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à regagner sa place à la CIMS. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Dorénavant son retour au pouvoir acté, il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer la prochaine guerre contre Voldemort afin d'assoir complètement sa suprématie sur l'Angleterre. Cette dernière ne maquerait pas d'éclater officiellement dans un avenir proche. La couardise de Fudge empêcherait le ministère d'être prêt pour à temps pour la guerre. Le directeur devait donc préparer ses hommes à intervenir à la place des forces de l'ordre. Il devait également remplacer sa pièce maîtresse qui croupissait en prison. Son plan B était d'utiliser Neville Londubat comme élu, malheureusement le vieux professeur n'avait pas autant d'influence sur lui qu'il en avait eue sur le Survivant.

En parlant d'Harry Potter-Black, Albus Dumbledore avait dans l'idée de le faire sortir d'Azkaban.

Le gamin étant lié à Voldemort par une prophétie et accessoirement l'un de ses Horcruxes, le meneur de l'ordre du phœnix avait besoin de lui pour détruire le mage noir. Pour cela il fallait libérer le garçon. Une fois la guerre achevée, le directeur comptait bien se débarrasser du gamin et faire main basse sur la fortune de cet enquiquineur au passage. Il avait déjà quelque projet pour l'immense fortune de garçon faisant parie des trois premières du pays et du top dix européen.

Mais avait d'obtenir le contrôle de l'opulente richesse des Potter et des Black il devait libérer l'héritier. Il comptait faire une pierre deux coups et utiliser le prétexte de la libération du Survivant pour ramener sous son giron deux de ses pions sur lesquelles il perdait de l'influence, Remus Lupin et sa femme, anciennement Tonk. Nymphodora et son loup-garou de mari en fervent défenseur du jeune Potter avaient pris leur distance avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Notamment avec lui, ils lui avaient reproché son inaction lors du procès du gamin. Heureusement Dumbledore en bon politicien avait fini par les convaincre du bien fondé de son inaction et qu'il comptait se rattraper maintenant. Lupin était une pièce primordiale pour le vieil homme, il pourrait témoigner auprès d'un Survivant méfiant à son encontre que lui, le bon et gentil Albus était à l'origine de sa libération. Balayant ainsi les doutes du gamin et regagnant sa confiance, le rendant redevable à son mentor. Dumbledore sourit, Un pion restait un pion quoi qui l'arrive.

Un cri au loin attira son attention et sorti le directeur de son introspection. Un cri provenant du capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ronald Weasley. L'équipe des rouges et or s'entraînait d'arrache pied. Le Directeur espérait les voir battre facilement l'équipe de Serpentard, c'est répugnant enfants de mangemorts. Lors du match du prochain week-end. En tout cas leur capitaine mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage pour les vaincre. Dumbledore avait forcé la main à sa directrice adjointe pour donner le poste au rouquin. Le vieux directeur avait besoin des Weasley pour ses plans. Faire une faveur comme celle-ci à l'un de leurs membres lui promettait leur soutien.

Néanmoins il restait prudent envers cette famille. Il n'avait pas oublié le témoignage de Molly et de son dernier fils contribuant à la condamnation du Survivant. Leur intervention imprévue lors du procès l'avait grandement contrarié. Cette petite rébellion pourrait avoir un certain nombre répercussion non négligeable pour le futur de ses plans. Une mise au point avec les deux Weasley réfractaire s'imposait surtout s'il arrivait à libérer le dernier était peut-être sa marionnette, mais il n'était pas encore totalement idiot et il aurait du mal à l'avenir à cohabiter avec eux. Heureusement qu'il avait un plan pour recadrer les petits derniers de la famille de rouquins, avec leur mère et la fille Granger.

Cette dernière était peut-être une vulgaire Née-moldue, mais elle pouvait encore avoir une utilité.

Pour le moment Albus se contentait de la garder dans l'état catatonique dans lequel elle s'était enfermée suite à l'emprisonnement du Survivant. Contrairement au jeune Weasley, qui vivait sa vie comme si le jeune Harry n'avait jamais existé, ne montrant aucun signe de remord quant à sa participation à son procès. L'unique fille du trio d'or avait été totalement ravagée par l'annonce de la condamnation de son meilleur ami. Elle avait sombré dans une profonde dépression, se reprochant sans cesse son inaction lors du procès, de n'avoir rien fait pour aider son ami à clamer son innocence. Une chose totalement absurde car la demoiselle s'était trouvé dans le coma pendant la période du fameux procès.

Albus se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait appris la dure réalité à propos de son ami. Elle n'avait pas informé de la situation du Survivant à son réveil, ordre de Pompy Pomfresh afin d'éviter tous chocs émotionnel. Mais la jeune adolescente était loin d'être bête, elle avait rapidement constaté qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Sans compter que son meilleur ami n'était pas venu la voir à l'infirmerie contrairement aux autres. Elle avait donc mis le jeune Ron Weasley au pied du mur. Face à la baguette de la brune le rouquin avait tout avoué, l'enfermement à Azkaban d'Harry, le procès. Il avait seulement omis de mentionner son implication dans la condamnation de son ami. Il était allé jusqu'à laisser entendre que l'enfermement du Survivant était une bonne chose. Le directeur avait assisté à toute la scène, il avait trouvé un Ronald Weasley possédant un instinct de conservation étonnamment bien développé. Sinon jamais il n'aurait survécu à sa confrontation avec la jeune femme.

Suite à ces explications elle s'était effondrée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais le directeur n'avait vu une personne pleurer autant. Pendant près d'une semaine elle était restée à l'infirmerie dans son lit, totalement amorphe tombant peu à peu dans une déprime sans fond. Elle, si sûr d'elle, si inébranlable, pleine d'assurance, si déterminée, n'était jamais redevenu la même. Elle s'était peu à peu éloignée de ses camarades. Même Ronald, pourtant son autre meilleur ami, avait fini par prendre du recul avec elle. Lors des vacances suivant cet événement, ils ne se virent pas, une première depuis leur deuxième année. Seules quelques lettres furent échangées durant cet été. Lors de la rentrée son état ne s'était guère amélioré. Elle était apparue amaigrie, toujours triste, enfermée dans sa déprime. Elle était devenue aussi froide et morose qu'un spectre. Lorsqu'elle se déplacé elle rasait les murs. Sa mine sombre et affreuse avait poussé sa directrice de maison à l'interner quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour l'obliger à manger. Son état faisait peur aux premières années. A tel point que Mac Gonagall la menaça de lui retirer son badge de préfet si elle ne se reprenait pas. La menace fonctionna, mais la jeune femme persista à s'enfermer dans sa solitude consacrant son temps à son travaille scolaire. Ses notes étaient en fin de compte la seule constante qui ne varia pas chez la Né-moldue. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Dumbledore gardait toujours un œil sur elle, une intelligence pareille pourrait s'avérer utile un jour.

Une intelligence qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez le dernier membre du trio d'or. Ronald Weasley avait également changé depuis l'évincement du Survivant. Il s'était mis à briller par lui-même. Il était devenu le leader des Gryffondor. Il avait fait sa rentrée auréolé de son poste de capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch doublé avec son poste de préfet. Il gouttait enfin à la notoriété sans avoir à être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Toutefois le directeur le gardait aussi à l'œil, la cupidité et l'avidité du dernier membre de la fratrie Weasley n'était plus à démontrer. Il avait pratiquement vendu son meilleur ami pour conserver sa liberté. Et Ablus avait appris au court de sa longue vie à se méfier des gens comme lui. Il allait le tester pour définir sa loyauté.

Albus Dumbledore fut parcouru par un désagréable frison, le sortant de ses pensés. Il avait la désagréable impression quand ce 31 octobre un événement important était sur le point de se dérouler. Un événement pouvant avoir des répercussions non-négligeables sur ses plans voire le monde. Un événement sur lequel il n'aurait aucun contrôle.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry était épuisé. Il avait faim. Il avait froid. Il était gelé. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Selon Ulysse, c'était le signe annonciateur de l'arrivé de l'hiver. Toutes ses sensations étaient amplifiées par sa fatigue grandissante. Son état empirait de jour en jour. Depuis maintenant un mois il aidé son mieux l'immortel à mettre en place le rituel malgré ses faibles capacités actuel. Après une intense réflexion il avait fini par accepter la proposition de l'immortel. Il avait été retissant au départ, il l'était toujours, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour éviter la mort. Son temps était compté, il ne restait plus qu'une à deux semaines à vivre.

 **Flash-back**

Harry était allongé sur le rocher lui servant de paillasse. Il réfléchissait. Le sujet de sa réflexion était encore et toujours le même depuis la conversation avec son ami à propos du rituel. Il hésitait à accepter une telle proposition. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais ce rituel le répugnait d'une certaine façon. S'il avait bien comprit les explications détaillées du fils de Salazar. Il se retrouverait avec une âme supplémentaire et il devrait partager son corps avec l'esprit de l'immortel. C'était avec ce dernier qu'il avait le plus de mal à accepter. Se retrouvait avec l'esprit fou d'Ulysse dans sa tête n'était pas une perspective d'avenir agréable, mais il était près à le faire si cela lui permettait de survivre. Il avait plutôt peur de perdre le contrôle de son corps au profit de l'immortel, comme cela avait été le cas lors de l'agression d'Arthur Weasley au ministère. Comprenant cette réticence Ulysse lui avait assuré que le posséder n'était pas dans ses intentions. Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi il avait fait un serment magique pour le prouver. Un serment qui en cas de rituel empêcherait l'immortel de prendre le contrôle de son corps contre sa volonté.

Ce serment avait permit au Survivant d'être rassuré sur les intentions de l'immortel. La réalisation du serment lui avait également permis de sentir la puissance de la magie de l'homme. Au fin fond de la fosse d'Azkaban, là où il y avait des runes suppresseur de magie étaient gravées sur chaque mur, Ulysse avait été capable d'accomplir un acte magique. Un fin brouillard magique s'était matérialisé entre eu, formant les mots prononcés par le descendant des fondateurs dans les airs, scellant ainsi leur accord. Harry en avait été impressionné, Ulysse lui avait réalisé l'acte le plus naturellement du monde sans même avoir recours à une baguette. Ce serment convainquit le Survivant d'accepter l'offre faite par l'immortel. Mais avant de l'annoncer à son ami Harry avait une dernière question qui le taraudait.

-Ulysse, qu'est ce que tu y gagnes dans ce rituel ?

-Ce que j'y gagne ? Je gagne une fin. Je suis enfermé ici depuis 150 ans, totalement enchaîné à cette cellule. Avec aucune possibilité de sortir un jour, même si je me faisais libérer. Cette prison a été spécialement crée pour m'y garder prisonnier. Tu vois toutes les runes sur les murs sont là pour moi. Il y en a certaines qui sont là pour m'empêcher de me suicider, d'autres pour me torturer, d'autres encore pour absorber tous mes souvenir heureux histoire d'augmenter l'effet des Détraqueurs. Si j'avais eu la possibilité de m'évader je l'aurai déjà fait. Sirius me l'avait proposé, mais on n'a pas réussi à briser les protections. Donc pour moi le seul moyen et unique moyen de revoir la lumière du jour c'est ce rituel. Je te l'ai proposé à toi, car tu me ressembles bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu mérites une deuxième chance. Sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé le rituel.

Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça peux me manquer de sentir le vent sur ma peau, de sentir autre chose que le moisi de ces murs.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

A la suite de cet échange, Harry avait accepté la proposition de rituel. Et dorénavant il le préparait sous la supervision de l'immortel. Ils s'étaient tous les deux entaillés les mains pour pouvoir dessiner des runes avec leur sang. Ulysse avait pris le temps de lui expliquer les détailles du rituel. Le sang servait de catalyseur magique, permettant ainsi une utilisation de la magie malgré les restrictions. La préparation du rituel avait été une tâche exténuante pour le Survivant. Sa maladie le fatiguait rapidement. Cela n'avait pas seulement était éprouvant physiquement. Harry avait dû apprendre d'Ulysse l'utilisation des runes ainsi que leur écriture. Cela avait grandement occupé leurs longues journées. Pendant ce mois de préparation le Survivant avait pu apercevoir pour la première fois l'immortel. Il avait imaginé voir un horrible vieil homme possédant pus que la peau sur les os, des cheveux blancs et une barbe proéminents, sales et hirsutes. En d'autre mot un cadavre sur pattes avec une dentition ravagée par le passage des années. Il s'était trompé, Ulysse était loin de ressembler à un vieil homme. C'était un homme rentrant tout juste dans la trentaine habillé avec des haillons et affreusement maigre. Il ne possédait peu de signes flagrants de ses années d'enfermements. Il n'avait pas non plus de cheveux longs ni d'immense barbe. A la place il y avait une fine barbe et des cheveux relativement courts. Ulysse avait remarqué son incrédulité et cela l'avait fait sourire. Un sourire possédant toutes ses dents. Sa grande maigreur était le seul signe prouvant son enfermement. Il était si maigre qu'Harry pouvait compter ses os.

Bizarrement voir l'état dans lequel Ulysse se trouvait donnait du baume au cœur au dernier Potter. Si son ami était encore dans un relativement bon état après avoir près de 150 ans dans l'une des pires prisons au monde. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas mentis sur l'action de sa magie. Le rituel avait donc une réelle chance de fonctionner.

Ulysse sortit Harry de ses pensées. Le dernier cercle de runes était achevé. L'immortel avait détaillé l'utilité de chacun des cercles. Il y en avait trois. Le premier, celui qui était le plus grand, avait pour fonction d'annuler les runes d'anti-magie. Il avait été le plus simple à réaliser, il était composé de deux runes seulement, répété continuellement. La seule difficulté de ce cercle avait été de le graver sur le sol du couloir séparant leurs cellules. Il était suffisamment grand pour les englober tous les deux. Une fois achevé, Harry avait immédiatement senti l'afflux de Magie pour la première fois depuis son arrivé en enfer. Il s'était senti enfin complet.

Le deuxième cercle servait à contenir leurs âme, évitant ainsi qu'elles aillent se perde dans les couloirs de la prison. Il avait été beaucoup plus complexe à réaliser. Il était composé de runes devant être tracé avec exactitude. Le dernier cercle était tous aussi dure à tracer que le précédent, la moindre erreur pouvait entraîner une explosion les réduisant en cendre. Ce dernier avait pour but d'ouvrir les portes permettant de faire sortir leurs âmes. Contrairement aux autres cercles celui-ci ressemblait à un pentacle.

-C'est bon Ry, les préparatifs sont terminés. Tu es toujours d'accord pour le rituel ? Demanda confirmation Ulysse. La cérémonie de fusion ne pouvait se faire qu'avec l'entière collaboration des deux protagonistes.

-Oui.

-Bon tu ouvres ton esprit comme je te l'ai appris et tu te mets dans la même position que moi. Harry s'exécuta immédiatement. Il s'assit en tailleur devant la grille servant de porte à sa cellule. Il tendit ses bras à travers les barreaux. Son ami faisait la même chose de son coté, rentrant ainsi en contact. Il ouvrit son esprit comme l'avait entraîné l'immortel. Après être rentrée dans sa transe méditative le Survivant savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Ulysse devait assurer la majorité du rituel, étant le seul à connaître le déroulement exact de la cérémonie.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite son ami commencer à réciter les incantations d'une voix chantante. Le Survivant ne comprenait pas les mots employé par l'immortel, ils étaient dans une langue inconnue pour le dernier Potter. Brutalement, alors que les paroles de du fils d'Helga gagnaient en intensité, Harry sentit la magie environnante prendre vie autour d'eux. Elle virevoltait autour de lui, elle l'effleurait doucement, comme si elle cherchait à le juger afin de savoir s'il était digne d'elle. Puis soudainement elle se précipita sur lui avec violence. Il se retrouva ainsi au cœur d'un tourbillon de magie. Il luttait pour garder ses yeux fermés, il devait garder l'esprit ouvert pour le bon déroulement du rituel. Il devait combattre son irrésistible envie de voir cette magie enivrante qui le ballotait dans tous les sens comme une vulgaire barque par seule au milieu d'une effroyable tempête. Puis la douleur pris le dessus sur le torrent de magie. Une douleur si purent et intense qu'elle faisait passer le sortilège Doloris pour un doux baissé. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir la peau se consommer de l'intérieur, des milliers d'aiguilles chauffés à blanc lui transperçait sauvagement chacune de ses cellules. La douleur étant trop forte, il se mit à hurler, essayant de l'extérioriser. Puis se fut la fin, le néant le cueillit brutalement.

* * *

 _ **Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Comment trouvez vous notre cher Directeur? **_

_**Le prochain chapitre:** Les choses bougent. **(Titre très peu glamour). Vous découvrirez si le rituel a fonctionné. Voldemort y refera son grand retour.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, afin de donner votre avis, ou poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je répond la plupart du temps.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez avoir plus de renseignements sur l'avancés de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profile.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_  
 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	5. Chapitre V

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir. Donc merci à:** _ **Aya31, Theodore Barney, Dark Phobos, Pims10, Lokii69, Stephanie, elodidine, lizs, Chloral17, evans16, et LunaMidnight15.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_  
 **stephanie:** **Dumbledore va tomber de haut mais pas tout de suite.**  
 **Aya31:** **Pour Remus il faudra attendre encore un peu avant qui rebranche son cerveau.**

 **J'espère que j'ai oublié personne et répondu à toutes les questions.**

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX** _ **  
**_  
 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).  
**

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier. Abandon de Poudlard.  
-1057 : création de la confrérie du Trident  
-1059 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-1866 : Les familles Lestrange, Malefoy, Dumbledore, Ombrage obtiennent un siège au Magenmagot, chute de la maison Weasley  
-1874 : Naissance d'Albus Dumbledore  
-1942 : Défaite de Grindelwald vaincu par Dumbledore  
-1945 : extermination de la Magique SS  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert 

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapides que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _ **Chapitre V**_

 _ **Résurrection**_

Dans un vieux manoir situé sur l'un des îlots au large de l'île de Man, perdu dans la mer d'Irlande. Cette bâtisse appartenait à la noble famille sang-pur des Dutton. Cette famille faisait partie des anciennes et noble Maisons classé comme sombre par l'opinion publique depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses lettres de noblesses suite à la chute du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres, Grindelwald. Bien qu'elle était renier par une grande partie de la population magique d'Angleterre, à cause de son soutien à la cause du mage noir Allemand dans les années trente, cette famille faisait toujours partie du Magenmagot. Elle appartenait au parti des puristes du sang, un groupe politique prônant la suprématie des sang-purs. Les Dutton faisaient partie des membres les plus radicaux de formation politique. Il était donc guère étonnant de voir les membres de la famille Dutton favorable à la monté en puissance lors de la première guerre, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été attrapé avec la fameuse marque des Ténèbres leur évitant ainsi un séjour à Azkaban.

En apprenant le retour de leur maître les Dutton avait immédiatement accouru à ses pieds pour se prosterner en fervent serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Alors ils n'étaient pas surprenant de trouver à l'intérieur du manoir ancestral de la famille Dutton, dans leur salle de réunion, une quinzaine de personnes appartient à l'un des groupuscules classé par le gouvernement Magique Britannique comme étant une organisation terroriste, l'une des plus craint du monde Magique, les Mangemorts.

Ces hommes étaient tous habillés de longues robes noires avec de grande capuche se terminant en pointe, ne laissant visible seulement leurs sinistre masques dissimulant la quasi-totalité de leur visage. Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une grande table dans la salle de réception du manoir Dutton, pour la réunion mensuel de leur joyeuse petite bande. À l'extrémité de cette grande table se trouvait un siège ressemblant plus à un trône. Il était difficile de voir si ce dernier était occupé, car le fauteuil était placé sous la seule fenêtre de la grande pièce, de cette façon le trône était plongée dans l'obscurité, laissant ainsi la désagréable illusion qu'il était soit inoccupé ou occupé par un être si abominable qu'il fallait éviter d'apercevoir. Cela rajoutait un coté mystérieux voire mythique à la personne l'occupant, car le trône était occupé, toutes les personnes présentes le savaient, c'était la place réserver à leur maître, le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Ce puissant sorcier était à l'origine de la dernière guerre ayant secoué le pays, il avait plongé le pays sous une chape de terreur, semant mort et désolation sur son passage. L'horreur des carnages perpétués par Lord Voldemort et sa clique avaient traumatisé l'opinion publique que le ministère avait été sur le point de sombrer. La peur instauré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore vivante près de 10 ans plus-tard au point où les gens n'oser pas le nommer et la simple mention de son nom suffisait à provoquer un vent de panique dans la population sorcière. En fin de compte cet homme avait finalement fini par échouer à prendre le pouvoir. Un incroyable coup du sort était à l'origine de sa chute, il avait été vaincu par un simple nourrisson qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner. Mais cela remontait à 14 ans.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il n'échouerait pas. Ses plans se déroulé comme il les avait prévu, il était revenu subrepticement 18 mois plus-tôt d'entre les morts, personne n'avait été informé de son come-back, excepté ses précieux fidèles et quelques-uns de ses ennemis, les restes de la population ignorait son retour, lui donnant ainsi le temps de planifier minutieusement sa conquête du pouvoir. Le seul en mesure de l'en empêcher, Dumbledore, s'était retrouvé calomnié par le ministre, un petit homme idiot trop accroché pour voir la réalité de son retour, mais l'idiotie de l'homme avait été utile pour les plans de Voldemort. Le ministre avait fait un excellent travail de sape en menant sa véritable campagne de diffamation à l'encontre de Dumbledore, réussissant à déposséder le vieux sorcier des plusieurs de ses précieux postes, entaillant sérieusement sa grande réputation et son pouvoir. Englué dans les manipulations politique de Fudge, Dumbledore avait eu toute son attention monopoliser par la consolidation de son pouvoir, cherchant sauver un minimum de son prestige et son image, le détournant ainsi de la guerre à venir, en évitant à Voldemort de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs, donnant ainsi le temps au Dark Lord de planifier sa conquête du pouvoir.

Aujourd'hui, la réunion avait pour but de constater l'avancé de son projet de domination. Ses mangemorts étaient venu faire leurs rapports. Chacun à leur tour il lui révéler les détails de leurs différentes mission espérant obtenir une petite attention approbatrice ou redoutant une punition de sa part. Comme à son habitude Voldemort n'avait pas encore pris la parole, il se contentait d'écouter silencieusement les rapports de ses fidèles. Il se délecter du frisson de peur qui suinté de ses mangemorts, la crainte de le décevoir, l'angoisse de recevoir une punition. Chacun faisaient attention aux mots qu'ils utilisaient afin d'éviter d'attirer l'ire de leur maître. Il les avait bien dressés.

A l'instant le mangemort qui avait la parole, était Jean Dutton. Mais seul Voldemort le savait, tous ses sous-fifres portaient un masque, cela permettait de à chacun de garder leur anonymat et ainsi éviter tout fuite si l'un d'entre eux se faisait attraper par les Aurors ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et cela rajoutait une certaine touche de mystère à leur organisation. Le Lord noir connaissait l'identité de ses minions et ses fidèles parmi ses fidèles. Voldemort regardait Jean Dutton, il lui plaisait. Dutton était rusé comme un renard et doué d'une intelligence acéré, mais surtout il était un véritable fanatique à sa cause. Alors que son frère aîné, celui qui avait hérité de la fortune familiale, Richard Dutton. Lui était son total opposé, là où son frère était grand et musclé lui était petit, gros et totalement stupide, sa seul utilité était son influence au Magenmagot et son argent, c'étaient les seules raisons pour lesquelles le seigneur des ténèbres avait choisi d'incorporer à son cercle intérieur l'aîné des Dutton, mais les compétences du cadet l'avait fait intégrer celui de ses lieutenants.

L'homme en question terminait son rapport, il était celui qui clôturait cette réunion. Voldemort sourit, il était maintenant temps pour lui de parler. Le moment où il distribuait les punitions ou décernait les félicitations aux plus méritant de ses minions. Il avait le même rituel que les dresseurs canins en leur donnant une petite tape à ceux qui avait donné la patte en bon toutou et punissant ceux qui ne l'avait pas satisfait ou bien celui qui avait le malheur de l'ennuyer. Cet instant était primordial pour sa cause, il utilisait ce moment pour haranguer des troupes, cultiver leur fanatisme envers lui et leur haine des moldus et des traîtres à leur sang.

Il siffla en fourchelangue afin d'attirer leur attention de l'assemblée et instaure un vent de panique dans leur esprit, le fourchelangue avait toujours cet effet-là. Voldemort se délectait toujours du petit frisson de terreur qui parcourait l'échine de ses serviteurs quand il usait de la langue fourchu. Il se leva pour être vu et ainsi devenir le centre d'attention de ses disciples. Il prenait soin de bouger le plus lentement possible pour entretenir la peur dans l'esprit de ses sous-fifres, leur faisant redouter chacun de ses mouvements si l'un d'eux étaient trop brusque cela était synonyme de punition, donc d'horribles douleurs pour eux.

Les mangemorts virent leur estimer maître sortir sa baguette de l'un des plis de sa robe, toujours avec une extrême lenteur. Ils redoutaient tous ce moment, car leur maître avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir la main leste et de gratifier toutes les personnes qui n'avaient pas répondu à ses attentes d'un puissant _Doloris._ Étrangement cette instant était également celui qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience, leur vénéré maître l'utilisait pour récompenser les plus valeureux d'entre eux. Leurs gratifications pouvaient aller d'un simple signe de contentement de la tête à un présent tel-qu'un livre, un bijou, une potion ou un artefact voire un contact physique, une main posée sur une épaule, mais le graal restait lorsque leur Seigneur leur ouvrait les portes de la magie. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient la manière dont Voldemort si prenait, il saisissait leur main puis une sensation étrange se déversait à l'intérieur de leurs corps, ils sentaient leur esprit être libéré des contraintes physiques, ils étaient pris d'une sensation de toute puissance. Leur maître ne leur délivrait rarement ce cadeau mais tous les mangemorts avaient eu la chance de ressentir cette expérience enivrante et chacun d'entre eux aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la revivre.

Avoir la chance de ne partager rien qu'un instant la Magie de leur maître était une véritable drogue pour ses hommes. Voldemort le savait, il avait découvert cette méthode d'asservissement lors de l'un de ses voyages durant ses jeunes années. D'un simple contacte, il faisait rentrer son fidèle dans une sorte de transe lui montrant la véritable puissance de la magie et découplant ses forces pendant un petit moment, une transe qui les rendait immédiatement accros, les obligeant à exécuter ses moindres désirs pour avoir la chance de réitérer l'expérience.

L'angoisse de l'attente d'une réaction de leur maître fut brutalement stoppée, lorsque tous le virent se raidir soudainement. Une réaction inattendu et brutal, comme si Voldemort venait à l'instant de se faire foudroyer. À leur plus grande horreur ils virent leur bien aimé Seigneur s'effondrer, comme un cadavre touché par le sort de mort. La chute de leur maître souffla un vent de panique parmi les fidèles, tous étaient maintenant tétanisés, paralysé par la peur. Jamais, au grand jamais Lord Voldemort avait fait preuve de faiblesse devant eux. Après quelques instants de flottement plusieurs mangemorts allèrent vérifier l'état de leur maître, toujours étendu sur le sol visiblement inconscient.

Quelques sorts de diagnostique échangé par les membres du cercle intérieur, leur apprirent que le maître venait d'être plongé dans un coma magique, son corps se retrouvait donc totalement inerte. Une question était dans tous les esprits des mangemorts : Avait-il été attaqué ?

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Le célèbre Mage noir n'avait pas la même vision de l'événement. Il ne c'était pas senti tomber à la renverse. Il avait seulement vu un immense flash blanc, une lumière blanche si intense qu'il fut ébloui au point d'être obligé de s'en protéger les yeux, de crainte de perdre l'usage de la vue.

Quand il les rouvrit, il constata amèrement qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de réunion du manoir familiale des Dutton. Il était dorénavant dans un endroit totalement vide, il n'y avait rien autour de lui, même les couleurs en étaient absentes. Seul le blanc régnait, du blanc à perte de vu, il était dans le néant pensa-t-il. Avait-il fini par échouer ? Avait-il failli dans sa quête d'immortalité ? Avait-il fini par mourir ?

Ces questions que se posait le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient pour lui dérangeantes, elle avait semé en lui les graines d'une émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis son enfance à l'orphelinat moldu où il avait grandi. Une sensation qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir. Il aimait la voir sur le visage de ses disciples, les voir se tortiller sous son effet était un véritable délice pour lui. Mais la ressentir soi-même était une horreur. Jamais Lord Voldemort ne voulait éprouver de la peur. Être dans cette désolation blanche, seul, l'effrayait, ici il n'était rien.

-Hum, Hum ! Un bruit de gorge attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisant oublier un instant sa peur. Il n'était pas seul, finalement. Néanmoins il était loin d'être totalement rassuré, qu'allait-il découvrir ? Il fit la seul chose à faire, il se tourna vers la source du bruit, toujours sur ses gardes, baguette sortie, prêt à faire face à un potentiel ennemi.

Le potentiel adversaire se trouvait être un homme ne montrant aucun signe d'hostilité envers lui. Un homme devant être dans la trentaine, assis dans une position de méditation. Il avait l'air plongé dans une concentration extrême. Néanmoins les vêtements de l'inconnu étaient un indice non négligeable de la dangerosité de l'homme assis entailleur devant lui. Il était vêtu d'une ancienne tenue de combat sorcière utilisée au cours du XVI siècles, bien qu'aucunes armes visible. Le Mage noir ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cet homme au court de sa vie. Il était plutôt grand, un visage fin, des cheveux en batailles. Mais ce qui fit interpella grandement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était les yeux de l'inconnu. Deux orbes d'un vert émeraude ponctué de léger reflet métallique. Ce regard il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir observé. La même couleur que celle de l'Avada, un regard qui une fois porté sur lui, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir, ses échecs. Cela le convainquit que l'homme était une menace.

Le regard de l'homme indiqué aussi une assurance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas, contrairement à Voldemort l'inconnu affichait un visage serein, nullement inquiété par la menace de la baguette pointé sur lui. Lui savait où il était et ce qu'il se passait dans ce néant ambiant.

L'homme n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, tous les deux se regarder en chien de faïence, c'était à qui des deux feraient le premier geste. L'homme était totalement imperturbable contrairement à Lord Voldemort qui trépignait littéralement sur place, il n'avait jamais été un parangon de patience, surtout lorsqu'il avait plusieurs questions en suspens comme c'était le cas à l'instant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Ordonna le Lord noir exaspéré par cette attente insoutenable pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne présenté ne laissait place à aucune contestation, il voulait immédiatement affirmer sa supériorité sur l'inconnu, il ne se laisserait pas dominer par cet individu.

-Qui suis-je ? Très bonne question. Excellente question même. Alors que dire ? Philosopha l'inconnu pensivement, jouant le rôle du penseur à la perfection, il voulait visiblement titiller les nerfs de son interlocuteur. Une attitude qui avait l'air de fonctionner comme pouvait le témoigner la prise de volume de certaines veines visibles sur le front du Dark Lord. L'auto-désigné héritier de Serpentard n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi moqué. Sa baguette le démangeait follement.

-RÉPOND IMMÉDIATEMENT A LA QUESTION ! Hurla le seigneur des ténèbres, en menaçant l'opportun.

-Bien, bien si Monsieur s'énerve. Alors où en étions-nous ? …. Ah, oui, mon nom. Fit mine de réfléchir l'inconnu. Alors mon nom… Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile. J'en ai porté beaucoup tout au long de ma vie. Je ne pense pas que si je t'en donnais un cela te serais utile. Et puis franchement est-ce vraiment important de connaître mon nom ? Toi-même tu utilises un vulgaire pseudonyme de mauvais goût. Répondit avec calme l'homme toujours assis, imperturbable.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui était loin d'être aussi calme que son interlocuteur, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Qui était ce minable qui oser se dresser face à lui ? Jamais personne n'avait osé le critiquer de la sorte. Il était bien décider de faire payer à cet impertinent son manque de respect pour sa personne. D'un mouvement expert du poignet, le mage noir lui envoya un puissant " _Endoloris_ ", il allait obtenir des réponses qu'importe la manière ou l'état dans lequel finirait l'étranger. Mais à ça plus grande horreur, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater l'absence de sortilège. Là où devait apparaître le rayon rouge caractéristique du sort de torture, rien n'apparut.

C'était la première fois qu'il manquait un sortilège de torture. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il maîtrisait cet impardonnable à la perfection. Il était devenu un maître dans le domaine de la torture magique, il avait poussé sa maîtrise de ce sortilège qu'il était capable de le lancer en informulé, sans baguette et même en modifier la couleur pour tromper sa cible. Seul résultat de son action c'était d'avoir provoqué le rire son interlocuteur.

-Étonné ? Interrogea négligemment en se remettant de son hilarité. Cette question eu le don d'irriter un peu plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa rage le poussa à renouveler l'expérience du sort de torture sur cet inconnu. Pour s'assurer la bonne réussite de son sort cette fois ci, il hurla les incantations en y mettant toute sa haine et son désir de le faire souffrir.

- _ENDOLORIS!ENDOLORIS!ENDOLORIS !_

-Mmmh…Toujours sans succès ? Constata flegmatiquement l'homme assis devant lui, il était toujours imperturbable face à la rage du tueur à tâta de serpent.

-A aucun moment tu ne t'es demandé si la magie fonctionnait dans cet endroit ? Pathétique. Renifla l'inconnu.

-OU SOMMES-NOUS ? Hurla de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voyait enfin une occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité, à défaut de pouvoir corriger ce rustre, mais il fallait avant que l'homme répondre à son ordre.

-Où sommes-nous ? Enfin une question intelligente venant de toi. Nous sommes dans ce que l'on appelle le Napse. Le Napse est une dimension créé par la connexion entre deux esprits, c'est un monde psychique, elle est temporaire, elle n'a une existence propre seulement lors de la liaison entre les deux esprits. C'est pour cela qu'elle est vide, elle dite blanche, en gros nous sommes nul part, le néant. Expliqua calmement l'inconnu. Néanmoins Voldemort remarqua un léger changement dans l'attitude chez son interlocuteur, une légère lueur de satisfaction dans le fond de son regard et un petit rictus d'un sourire se dessinait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Mage noir affichait une expression de haine qui aurait fait pâlir ses disciples. La frustration de Voldemort résultant de sa rencontre avec cet homme s'était muée en une rage froide. À cela il fallait rajouter la profonde incompréhension dans laquelle le Dark Lord se retrouvait, il n'avait aucune connaissance de cette dimension nommé le Napse. Et s'il y avait une chose qui insupportait Lord Voldemort s'était d'être ignorant, pour lui la connaissance était le pouvoir. Il avait consacré de nombreuses années à acquérir tout le savoir qui l'avait mené au sommet, se retrouver dans une situation où il s'était confronté à son ignorance lui donnait le sentiment amer d'avoir perdu son temps et d'avoir échoué dans sa quête de pouvoir. Le Napse était pour lui une notion inconnue. L'individu assis devant lui avait remarqué, il décida donc de l'éclairer.

-Bien… Je vois que tu es un idiot. Donc je vais te donner l'explication pour les nuls. Quand tu lances une attaque _légilimencie_ sur une personne, il y a trois résultats possibles :

\- la premier est la plus simple. Tu arrives à percer les barrières _d'occlumencie_ de ta victime et tu peux tranquillement violer son esprit.

-la seconde est tout aussi simple, tu échoues à t'infiltrer derrière ces barrières.

-la troisième et dernière possibilité, celle qui est la moins connu. Elle consiste à sonder les barrières de ta cible, mais à la place d'essayer de les percer, tu utilises les failles pour attirer l'esprit de ta victime à l'extérieur de ses protections mentales. En aspirant ainsi l'esprit de ta cible tu créés un pont entre les deux consciences, le Napse. Une dimension temporaire totalement vide. Je te l'accorde, le Napse n'a pas une grande utilité, tu n'obtiens aucunes information sur ta cible, tu ne peux pas l'attaquer magiquement, n'y physiquement d'ailleurs car nous avons aucunes consistances, Mais cela tu l'avais déjà pu le constater. La seule utilité, c'est pour discuter avec des personnes plongés dans le coma, ou un idiot comme. Maintenant est-ce que tu es rassuré, tu n'es pas devenu un petit cramol. Expliqua narquoisement l'inconnu.

-CRAMOL, TU OSES M'INSULTER ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER !

-Hahahahahaha. Et comment tu comptes faire. Ricana l'homme.

-SI JE SUIS ICI C'EST DE TA FAUTE, QUE ME VEUX-TU ? Hurla Voldemort se retenant avec difficulté de lancer plusieurs malédictions afin punir cet homme.

-Pour avoir une conversation bien évidement, ne t'ai-je pas dit que la seul utilité du Napse. Tu es vraiment limité ? Ricana l'inconnu, se moquant ouvertement de son interlocuteur.

-JE SUIS LORD VOLRDEMORT, LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ! Rugit le Dark Lord dépassant le stade de la fureur.

-Ah, oui. J'ai entendu parler d'un soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc c'est toi ?

-JE SUIS LE PLUS PUISSANT SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES QUE L'HISTOIRE EST CONNU! Aboya Voldemort en exécutant le mouvement de baguette caractéristique du _Doloris_ dans le vide, sans aucun succès. Mais sa tirade n'eut pour seul résultat de faire rire son interlocuteur.

-Le plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'histoire est connu, Hooo. J'en frisonne d'avance. Hahahahahahah ! En tout cas ce n'est pas ton ego qui t'étouffe. Le plus puissant ? Des Seigneurs des Ténèbres j'en ai croisé beaucoup tout au long de ma vie et toi tu ressembles à un enfant dans sa crise adolescence. Railla l'inconnu créant un lourd silence entre eux. Voldemort était totalement paralysé par la rage, personne jusque-là n'avait mis en doute sa grandeur, même les déclarations de Dumbledore allaient dans le sens qu'il était le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps. Et cet homme remettait tout en question, il n'avait pas peur de lui et par-dessus le marché il oser remettre en question sa grandeur. Il tenta de décharger sa frustration en infligeant une malédiction à l'homme toujours assis devant lui, mais comme toutes ses autres tentatives elle se révéla infructueuse. Il tenta le dernier recourt qu'il avait pour corriger se misérable cafard qui oser le moquer de lui, l'attaquer physiquement. Malheureusement la tentative de punition corporelle échoua également, son bras traversa le corps, comme si le corps de son interlocuteur éthéré.

-Pathétique, vraiment. Ne t'ai-je pas mentionné il y a quelque instant que nous ne possédions pas de corps physique dans le Napse ? L'inconnu obtient pour seule réponse qu'un vulgaire grognement de rage.

-TU MENS ! IL EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE TU AIS CONNAISSANCE D'UN AUTRE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES !

-Hahahahahahaha ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'air d'un vieux défléchie ?

-….  
-Idiot, je t'ai dit que nous sommes que des représentations de notre conscience, donc tu peux avoir l'apparence de ton choix, tu peux même être une femme, un enfant ou encore un animal. Tu es vraiment pathétique. Soupira l'inconnu visiblement las de devoir faire la leçon au Seigneur des Ténèbres

-Grrrr… Que veux-tu ? Se résigna à demander le Dark Lord. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution d'être cordial avec l'inconnu si l'intimidation ne fonctionnait pas, il avait été à Serpentard, il était capable d'obtenir des informations par la manipulation.

-En fait tu es sourd en plus d'être idiot. Je te l'ai dit je voulais discuter.

-Grrrr…. Pourquoi ? Réussi à siffler Voldemort.

-J'étais curieux de rencontrer le soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant été vaincu par un simple nourrisson.

-Que sais-tu de cette histoire ! Tu es un admirateur de Potter ! Fulmina le mage noir.

-Potter ? C'est le nom de l'enfant ? Je te l'ai déjà dit les noms n'ont pas une grande importance pour moi. … Pour en revenir la seule question intelligente que tu as posée. Ce que je sais de cette histoire, tu as lancé un _Avada_ sur pauvre enfant et celui qui est mort c'est toi. Tu es assez stupide pour suicider ? Voldemort comprit immédiatement au ton de l'inconnu qu'il avait une idée de la raison de son échec cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween où tout avait basculé. Il décida de tirer les vers du nez de l'individu devant lui.

-C'est la mère qui était à l'origine de ce contretemps.

-La mère intéressant. Donc j'en déduis à ton expression que tu ignores pourquoi tu es mort cette nuit-là ? Un véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais laissé un mystère tel-que celui-ci se propagé. Une preuve supplémentaire de ta stupidité.

-Et tu vas me dire que toi, un illustre inconnu, possède la réponse que tous les plus grands cerveaux de ce siècle ignorent. Railla le Lord noir.

-Moi un illustre inconnu ? Pour être franc je m'en contre-fou totalement du pourquoi du comment. Je suppose que la mère du nourrisson à simplement utilisé le contre-sort de à _l'Avada_. Donc le vieux Slaugthterer a fini par développer le contre-sort à sa création.

-Slaugthterer ?

-Oui, le Médicomage Slaugthterer le créateur de _l'Avada_. Il est fabuleux de penser que le sort de mort est le fruit des travaux d'un médecin. Nous devons à la médecine nos plus grandes créations en matière de sort offensif. Malheureusement il y a toujours des idiots pour détourner les innovations médicales. Quand je pense qu'à l'origine l'Avada avait été conçus pour abréger les souffrances des mourants. Voldemort laissa son interlocuteur divaguer sur les différents détournements des sortilèges médicaux pour réfléchir aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. L'inconnu venait de lui donner une possible réponse à la question de la survie de Potter. Maintenant il avait un nom, Slaugthterer, une piste qu'il lui faudrait explorer à l'avenir.

-Et pourquoi tu voulais me rencontrer ? Demanda diplomatiquement le Mage noir.

-Je voulais rencontrer la soi-disant menace des îles Britanniques. Finalement après t'avoir vu, elle est largement sur évalué. Tu ne seras absolument pas une menace pour mes affaires. Nargua l'inconnu avec le sourire. Après avoir raillé une nouvelle fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'inconnu se leva pour se dresser juste devant le Dark Lord.

-Bien que cela soit divertissant de converser avec un ignare comme toi. Je suis attendu. À la prochaine Tom. … En fait, maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai oublié de te préciser que les sorts ne fonctionnaient ici, mais ta volonté de lancer un sort était bien présente. Il se pourrait donc que chaque sortilège lancé se soit retournés contre toi. C'est dommage, hein ? Tu es le premier idiot à t'infliger des _Doloris_. Déclara narquoisement l'inconnu en souriant, il donna une petite pichenette du bout des doigts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva mystérieusement propulsé par la pichenette dans un tourbillon par une force inconnu. Puis venant de nulle part un intense flash de lumière blanche l'aveugla.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Severus Tobias Rogue était beaucoup de chose, il était un maître de potion renommé, un expert dans les arts de la magie noire, un agent double, un professeur de Poudlard et un mangemort de haut rang. À l'instant il avait endossé son rôle de mangemort pour se présenter à la réunion à manoir Dutton. La réunion avait plutôt bien commencé, aucun des idiots lui servant de collègues mangemorts n'avaient eu la mauvaise idée de contrarier leur maître. Mais alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de se lever pour distribuer des compliments ou des punitions, leur maître s'était mystérieusement écroulé.

Personne n'avait vu l'origine de cette faiblesse, Severus n'avait pas vu un probable attaque contre son maître. En voyant leur Seigneur s'effondrer comme une poupée en chiffon avait fait souffler un vent de panique dans les rangs des mangemorts, surtout chez ceux de bas niveau. Ils avaient été rapidement rappelés à l'ordre par les membres du cercle intérieur de leur maître, ils avaient immédiatement fait évacuer, tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas au cercle, de la salle. Étrangement celui qui avait pris la direction de la situation était le dernier mangemort ayant intégré le cercle intérieur, celui qui avait remplacé Lucius Malefoy au côté de leur maître.

Un homme qui contrairement aux autres membres de l'organisation ne portait pas de robes noires, les siennes étaient blanches, il était tout de blanc vêtu, ce qui lui avait valu pour surnom la main-blanche. Personne ne connaissait son identité, excepté le maître bien-sûr, ce qui était une première. Généralement les membres du cercle intérieur connaissaient l'identité de leurs subalternes et de leurs camarades, donc cela faisait théoriquement de lui leur supérieur. Tout ce que Severus savait à propos de cet inconnu, c'était qu'il était apparu un beau jour aux cotés de leur maître, qui avait toute confiance en lui et qu'il était totalement fanatique à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'argenté prit donc en faisant léviter le Dark Lord sur l'immense table autour de laquelle s'était déroulé la réunion un peu plus-tôt et il chassa également les mangemorts de bas rang, laissant seul les lieutenants de Voldemort dans la pièce. Après les avoir vus sortir il se mit à contrôler les points vitaux de leur maître. Rapidement ils furent tous soulagés de constater que le Seigneur des Ténèbres respirait toujours, l'homme n'était pas mort mais seulement dans une espèce de coma.

Severus ne l'avouerait jamais, mais se retrouver dans cette situation lui faisait peur. Il avait senti la grande concentration de magie qui c'était accumuler autour de son maître avant qu'il ne s'effondre, cela lui avait permis d'identifier l'origine du mal qui avait frappé le Dark Lord, une attaque _Legilimencique_. Le maître des potions de Poudlard connaissait l'étendu des compétences de Voldemort dans le domaine des arts de l'esprit. Pour que son seigneur tombe dans l'inconscience cela voulait dire que l'homme ou la femme à l'origine de l'attaque devait être un monstre de puissance pour réussir à s'attaquer aux barrières _d'occlumencie_ d'un maître comme Voldemort. Et il savait pertinemment qu'aucun des mangemorts n'avaient la capacité de faire un tel acte. Avant cette attaque il ignorait qu'il était possible de se faire _légilimencier_ à distance, sans aucuns contacts visuels ou physiques avec sa cible.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par de soudaines convulsions de douleur de son maître. Le corps du Dark Lord était parcouru par des spasmes de souffrance rapidement suivis par trois autres, cela ressemblait étrangement aux convulsions provoqué par le sort de torture que chacun des mangemorts présent avaient eu le privilège d'expérimenter grâce à la bienveillance de leur maître bien aimé. Lord Voldemort se contorsionna violement de nouveau sous la douleur d'un _doloris_ imaginaire, les mangemorts durent plaquer leur précieux maître sur la table pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse dans l'une de ses crises.

Aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues les crises de douleurs de leur maître disparurent subitement. Le terrible Dark Lord émergea quelque instant plus-tard de son étrange coma magique, il était resté moins d'une quinzaine de minutes dans l'inconscience. Immédiatement après qu'il se soit redressé, Severus tendit un flacon de potion antidouleur, pour atténuer les douloureux effets dû au _doloris_.

-Maître ! Maître comment allez-vous ? S'inquiéta une Bellatrix anxieuse, comme une véritable groupie du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle était.

-Oui, oui. Grommela le mage noir en colère, il était très insatisfait de sa rencontre dans le Napse. Mais il devait faire bonne figure devant ses serviteurs. Il se leva en s'appuyant allégrement sur deux de ses sbires, qui l'installèrent sur son trône.

Les mangemorts du cercle intérieur regardèrent leur maître avec anxiété et curiosité. Aucuns d'entre eux n'osaient demander au Lord Voldemort l'origine de son malaise, demander revenait à prendre le risque de recevoir un _doloris_ en guise de punition. Tous savaient que leur maître n'apprécierait la curiosité de ses hommes.

Finalement l'inévitable arriva, après s'être remis de son désagréable voyage dans le Napse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dégaina sa précieuse baguette, il se mit à la caresser amoureusement. Puis brutalement, sans crier garde l'homme à face de serpent envoya vicieusement un _Endoloris_ à l'un des mangemorts se trouvant face à lui, celui se trouvant juste au côté du professeur de potions de Poudlard. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'homme au visage reptilien à la vue de Richard Dutton se tordant douloureusement sur le sol de son propre manoir. Le petit homme grassouillet ne réussit pas à garder le contrôle de ses intestins et sa vessie face à la douleur infligé par le sortilège haineux du Dark Lord.

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres était enchanté de constater le résultat de son de son sortilège, après son petit passage dans le Napse avait terrorisé Voldemort, il avait été paniqué à l'idée de ne plus être capable d'user de sa magie. Voir son serviteur se tordre de douleur sur le sol était un véritable délice, il était toujours le terrible mage noir. Les autres mangemorts du cercle étaient terrifiés par la réaction de leur maitre, regarder l'aîné des Dutton convulser et s'oublier de la sorte sous l'effet de la souffrance leur indiquaient la haine que mettait leur maître dans son sort de torture, même si le mangemort qui recevait cette punition était l'un des plus faible, l'un des plus pathétiques de leur organisation.

\- Mon bon Richard, je te remercie pour ton service. Je devais vérifier quelque chose, ton aide était nécessaire. Susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je vous remercie monseigneur. Réussi à murmurer Dutton en essayant de se relever, en rassemblant un minimum de dignité.

\- Dans ma grande bonté je vais te récompenser mon cher Richard. Je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance mon cher ami.

\- Merci, monseigneur. C'est trop d'honneur. Réussi à glapir le mangemort toujours pitoyablement vautré sur le sol.

\- Bien, tu es l'un de mes plus fidèles mangemort mon cher Richard. Ta mission est assez simple. Je veux avoir le maximum de renseignements sur la famille Slaugthterer et je veux que tu me ramènes tous les travaux expérimentaux mené par les membres de ses membres.

Le Dark Lord avait retenu de sa rencontre avec l'inconnu, ce nom de famille, celui du créateur du célèbre sort de mort, l'une de ses armes les plus utiles dans son répertoire. Il devait mettre la main sur les expériences de la famille de Slaugthterer, si un sorcier avait été capable de créer un tel sort, il y avait de forte chance que ce génie ait créé d'autre sort de ce type. Surtout si cet homme avait élaboré un contre sort à l' _Avada,_ l'existence d'un tel sortilège pouvait être une véritable épine dans son pied, cela serait un avantage stratégique indéniable dans cette guerre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il devait le récupérer avant le vieux fou de Dumbledore et cela lui permettrait aussi de comprendre son échec face à un Harry Potter âgé de seulement un an.

D'un signe négligent de la main Lord Voldemort congédia ses minions, il avait besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir. Son court séjour dans le Napse avec cet inconnu lui avait donné matière à penser. Le Dark Lord ne voulait pas revivre ce genre d'expérience où il s'était retrouvé dans une position de faiblesse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il devait remédier à ce problème dans les plus brefs délais, si l'un de ses serviteurs apprenait sa faiblesse il y avait de chance de mettre en péril son leadership. Il allait devoir augmenter sa puissance rapidement.

Autre préoccupation qui sortait de sa rencontre avec l'inconnu, était m'identité de cet homme et dans quel camps se trouvait-il. Venait-il de se retrouver en face à face avec l'un des hommes de Dumbledore ou bien cet inconnu était synonyme de l'émergence d'un troisième camp dans cette guerre. Si cela s'avérait vrai, toutes ses préparations pour cette guerre devenaient obsolètes. Il allait devoir éclaircir cette zone d'ombre rapidement, avant Dumbledore de préférence. S'il arrivait à anticiper cette possibilité, il pourrait obtenir un précieux avantage contre son vieil ennemi. Et si cette rencontre dans le Napse signifiait l'émergence d'une troisième faction il devait rapidement déterminer celui ou celle qui la diriger ainsi que ces motivations.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dans sa cellule Harry faisait des exercices pour renforcer son corps, ordre d'Ulysse. L'immortel avait immédiatement exigé qu'il se remplume après avoir pris le contrôle de son corps. Le fils d'Helga avait eu tout au long de sa vie un physique d'athlète, rompu à l'art de la guerre et au combat, ajouter à cela ses gènes d'Amazone, donc il avait très mal vécu sa première expérience dans le corps du Survivant. Il avait trouvé insupportable d'avoir le contrôle d'un corps aussi frêle, rachitique, petit, maigre, faible, recouvert de cicatrices et d'ecchymose, revenait pour lui à se retrouver dans le corps d'un nourrisson faiblard. Cette déconvenue avait persuadé l'immortel à obliger son ami à prendre soin de son corps, à commencer par lui imposer un entraînement drastique pour le remplumer un minimum. Harry n'avait donc pas eu le choix de se soumettre à un entraînement draconien constituer de pompes, d'abdos, de traction, de squat, etc … Le Survivant s'en était plaint plusieurs fois mais Ulysse avait été intransigeant, ce genre d'exercices étaient nécessaire s'il devait se retrouver mêlé à une guerre, surtout s'il devait être l'un des acteurs principaux de ce conflit. Suite à cet argument Harry s'était résigné à supporter le régime drastique de l'immortel, de toute manière il n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans la profondeur des ténèbres d'Azkaban.

Excepté cette petite exigence de la part de l'immortel, Harry ne trouvait pas la cohabitation avec Ulysse désagréable, dans la solitude d'Azkaban avoir de la compagnie, même si c'était celle d'un immortel à moitié fou ayant élu domicile dans son esprit. Partager son corps avec une autre âme avait été une expérience inédite pour le Survivant, même si les premiers instants avait été légèrement déroutant.

 **Flash-back :**

\- Où suis-je ? Furent les premiers mots prononcés par Harry après le rituel. Son corps était encore tout engourdit, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été percuté par une enclume. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper des bras de Morphée, il était encore dans le brouillard dû au sommeil. Rapidement, après qu'il est repris conscience de son environnement, il fit une rapide inspection de son corps, un petit rituel qui avait pris l'habitude de faire à chacun de ses réveils depuis l'annonce de sa maladie. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne découvrit la présence d'aucune douleur. D'habitude son corps du n'était que souffrance et douleur depuis qu'il avait contracté le Mal du Détraqueur.

Si la douleur avait disparu cela ne laissait seulement deux possibilités. Soit il avait fini par mourir. Avait-il finalement fini par trouver la paix ? Ou le rituel de fusion avait fonctionné comme l'avait espéré le Survivant. La théorie d'Ulysse pour le guérir avait fonctionné. A son plus grand soulagement. Mais avant d'avoir de faux espoir, il décida de remuer ses doigts pour confirmer ses espoirs. Il fut soulagé de constater la présence de ses vingt extrémités en parfait état, ils lui répondaient parfaitement, c'était un indice encourageant de sa guérison, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'en était plus capable. Ce simple geste était un véritable soulagement pour le Survivant. Il ressentait également le touché rugueux de la roche, avec laquelle était fait sa cellule, une première depuis sa maladie. Même le goût omniprésent du sang sur sa langue avait disparue, l'absence de ce goût métallique, caractéristique du liquide vermeil coulant ses veines, était une agréable surprise. Aucun des nombreux symptômes du Mal du Détraqueur dont il souffrait, avaient disparu. Synonyme de la réussite du rituel de l'immortel.

En parlant d'Ulysse, où était-il ? C'était-il réellement sacrifier pour lui donner une chance de vivre ? Avait-il réellement fini par mourir seulement pour lui offrir une petite chance de vivre, sur une simple intuition. Tout cela pour lui permettre de vivre dans les ténèbres de sa cellule.

 _ ***C'est bon tu as fini de te morfondre ?***_ Railla une voix dans les abysses de l'enfer

-U-Ulysse c'est toi ? Demanda le Survivant, à voix haute.

 _ ***Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Tu n'es pas obligé de parler à haute voix. Je suis dans ta tête. Il te suffit de penser pour que l'on puisse communiquer dans ton esprit*.**_ Expliqua la voix de l'immortel, visiblement lassé par la naïveté dont faisait preuve le dernier des Potter. _***Avant que tu poses des questions stupides. Oui, tu es guéri comme tu as pu le constater durant ton "inspection". Donc oui, tu es encore en vie, car le rituel a parfaitement fonctionné, dans les grandes lignes. Et oui, tu es toujours dans le luxueux établissent trois étoiles qu'est Azkaban.***_ Reprit sarcastiquement Ulysse.

 _ ***A-attend quoi ? Pourquoi dans les grandes lignes?***_ Interrogea le Survivant suspicieux. Il commençait à comprendre ce nouveau mode de conversation.

 _ ***Oui, dans les grandes lignes. Il y a eu un petit problème pendant le rituel.***_

 _ ***Quoi ? Q-Quelle problème ?***_

 _ ***Rien de grave, rassures toi. C'est juste des petites problèmes insignifiants.***_

 _ ***Que-quoi ? C'était un petit problème et maintenant c'est "des" ?***_ Commença à s'inquiéter le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

 _ ***Rien de grave, je t'ai dit. Je n'ai juste pas pris en compte notre différence d'âge, nos puissances magiques respectives et la présence de ton petit squatteur.***_ Informa l'ancien locataire de la cellule voisine.

 _ ***Hein ?***_

 _ ***Hein ? Quelle éloquence, mon cher, Ryry. Tu me déçois.***_ Railla l'immortel face à la réponse perdu de son hôte. * _ **Je vais t'expliquer. Le petit problème avec le rituel, c'est qu'il est incomplet, mais rien de grave. Je n'avais pas pris en compte la différence d'âge, comme j'ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que toi, donc j'ai accumulé beaucoup plus de connaissance et de souvenir que toi. Il te faudra donc plus que quelques heures pour les assimiler totalement, disons plutôt un an. C'est la même chose concernant la magie, mais dans ce cas c'est normal. Ton corps n'est pas habitué et adapté à posséder autant de puissance. Là aussi je pense qu'il te faudra une année avant qu'elle ne soit totalement stable, donc d'ici là tu ne seras pas capable de l'utiliser correctement, avant tu risques d'en payer le prix, si tu suis un entraînement magique, physique et mental.***_ Expliqua patiemment le fils d'Helga.

 _ ***Un entraînement ?***_ Demanda le Survivant. Il était rassuré ça n'avait pas l'air d'être trop grave, mais il était légèrement perplexe, car il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait prendre de telles mesures.

 _ ***Oui, un entraînement. Tu vas devoir réapprendre tous les sorts de ton répertoire ainsi que le miens, pour t'acclimater à ta nouvelle puissance. Mental, car ton esprit sera soumis à de fortes pressions magiques, il devra donc être capable d'y résister, sinon ton cerveau risque d'exploser. Et physique, car ton corps ressemble à celui d'un cadavre et je refuse simplement de contrôler un corps aussi rachitique. J'espère également t'apprendre à utiliser réellement la Magie.***_ Déclara Ulysse.

Le Survivant ne put qu'opiner du chef à ces différentes affirmations. Après réflexion, Harry trouvait les deux premières justifications de son ami immortel plutôt logique et bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'admettre sa condition physique était très loin d'être optimal. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir le corps d'un cadavre, comme le déclarait celui qui était dorénavant son esprit de poche. Avoir une bonne condition physique serait un avantage dans la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

 _ ***Et concernant le petit problème de squatteur, que tu as évoqué tout à l'heure ?***_ Se rappela le Survivant.

 _ ***Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Il se trouve que tu as un petit morceau de l'âme de ton ami Voldemort dans ta tête, au niveau de ta cicatrice, d'où le squatteur. Tu as eu de la chance, ce n'est qu'un petit fragment d'âme, car un plus gros morceau aurait fait échouer le rituel. D'ailleurs le rituel ne sera jamais totalement achevé tant que ce fragment sera là.***_

 _ ***D'ac, accord et qu'elles seront les conséquences de ce fragment ?***_ Demanda Harry légèrement inquiet en apprenant qu'il avait un morceau d'âme de son ennemi dans sa cicatrice.

 _ ***L'âme de Tom fait tampon avec la mienne. Tant que l'on n'aura pas éliminé ce parasite la fusion ne sera pas total, tu ne pourras pas utiliser totalement mes compétences, il y aura toujours une sorte de blocage quand tu le ferras.***_ Lui expliqua calmement Ulysse.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur conversation interne un long moment, parlant des différents types d'entraînements auxquelles devaient se soumettre le Survivant pour faciliter la fusion, afin de l'achever totalement. Ulysse évoqua également certains projets qu'il n'avait pas pu achever avant son enfermement et qu'il voulait achever par l'intermédiaire d'Harry.

 **Fin Flash-back :**

Comme d'habitude Harry était allongé sur sa paillasse, l'une des deux activités qui lui étaient disponible dans ce luxueux établissement pénitentiaire qu'était Azkaban. Son temps se résumer à faire les exercices physiques exigés par l'immortel et à débattre de tout et de rien avec le même immortel. Lors de leurs débats intérieurs Ulysse enseignait à Harry les vérités sur l'histoire dont il était l'un des témoins directs.

Leurs échanges n'étaient pas à sens unique Ulysse apprenait autant du Survivant que ce dernier lui transmettait ses connaissances. Harry avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité de l'immortel, l'Amazone était un véritable génie, fou, mais un génie tout de même. En bon génie l'immortel était doté d'une curiosité insatiable, portant sur n'importe quel domaine. En 140 ans passés à Azkaban, le fils d'Helga avait raté la majorité des grandes innovations de ce monde dont l'éclosion des nouvelles technologies, le moteur à explosion, la médecine et bien d'autre. Il inondait donc le Survivant avec un flot de questions sur chacune des nouveautés des dernières années. Harry avait bien du mal à répondre aux nombreuses interrogations extrêmement complexe de l'immortel.

Ulysse avait déjà commencé à élaborer certaines théories pour améliorer des appareils électroménagers avec l'aide de la magie, il avait également prévu de remédier à l'incompatibilité entre l'électricité et la magie, il comptait également apprendre à conduire, piloter et naviguer. Certaines des expériences ou modification imaginées par l'immortel, pour améliorer ou tester un grand nombre d'appareils, étaient totalement extravagantes voire effrayantes, à un point qu'Harry redouté le jour où ils seraient tous les deux libérés. Ulysse allait devenir aussi intenable qu'un Arthur Weasley perdu au milieu d'un supermarché moldu.

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore libres.

Brutalement sa conversation du moment avec son immortel de poche fut soudainement interrompue par une perturbation dans le flux magique de la fosse d'Azkaban. Harry avait commencé à s'habituer à cette nouvelle capacité, Ulysse profitait de leurs longues heures d'entrainement pour l'initier à ce nouveau sens. Cela consistait à de longues séances de méditation afin de lui permettre de prendre conscience de son environnement grâce à sa magie, cela lui permettait de ressentir ce qui l'entourait. C'était une chose extraordinaire pour Harry, ça lui donnait l'impression de posséder un radar, malheureusement il avait du mal à le maitriser, car ce sens demandait une grande concentration. Mais avec l'aide et l'expérience de l'immortel il essayait de l'apprivoiser. Selon Ulysse ressentir le flux de magie était un précieux avantage dans l'avenir, il lui permettrait de ressentir l'approche d'une personne dans son environnement proche, ainsi que l'utilisation de la magie autour de lui, il pourrait même anticiper les sorts qu'on lui lancerait. Mais pour le moment cette capacité lui permettait seulement de ressentir l'arrivé des Détraqueurs lorsqu'ils venaient leur fournir leur malheureuse pitance.

La perturbation qu'il ressentait actuellement était différente que celle qu'il percevait à l'arrivé de l'un des montres suceur d'âme leur servant de gardien de prison. Habituellement lorsque l'une des créatures pénétrait dans cette section du pénitencier sorcier, leur aura corruptrice était facilement perceptible dans même dans la noirceur d'Azkaban. Non, le dérèglement magique était d'une autre nature que celle des Détraqueurs. Grace aux connaissances de l'immortel Harry put identifier les nouveaux arrivants comme étant un groupe composé de Gobelins et de deux sorciers, les créatures magiques étaient facilement reconnaissable, car leur présence aspirait la magie qui les entourait, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les sorciers avaient du mal à affronter ces créatures.

La visite d'une délégation Gobeline était attendue par le Survivant, elle était une pièce importante dans le plan de l'immortel pour le faire libérer. Ulysse avait spéculé sur la venue des petites créatures aux dents pointues. Les protections d'Azkaban brouillaient les artefacts de la nation gobeline ce qui obligeaient les petits banquiers à venir en personnes constater le décès de leurs clients enfermés dans cette prison. Ils étaient donc là pour confirmer la mort d'Ulysse.

Ces soupçons furent rapidement confirmés par les cliquetis métalliques des armures gobelines des gardes escortant l'émissaire de la banque, jamais la Nation aurait fait confiance aux geôliers sorciers d'Azkaban. Les trois gobelins parlaient entre eux dans leur langue gutturale, ignorant totalement les deux gardes de la prison. Harry fut surpris de comprendre le dialecte rocailleux des petits banquiers.

 _ ***Idiot !***_ Claqua la voix moqueuse de l'immortel.

 _ ***Hein ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas étrange que je comprenne la langue des gobelins.***_

 _ ***Ah, Ry tu es désespérant parfois.***_ Soupira Ulysse. _***As-tu oublié qu'avec le rituel tu as assimilé mes connaissances. Et faut croire que tu as assimilé ma connaissance du Gobelbabil.***_ Railla l'ancien immortel.

 _ ***Tu parles Gobelin, toi ?***_ Demanda le nouveau Lord Potter-Black afin d'être certain d'avoir bien compris. Harry trouvait la situation tellement irréelle, se retrouver brutalement avec la capacité de comprendre une nouvelle langue sans avoir même connaissance de son existence avant le rituel. Mais il était heureux d'entendre une autre voix que celle de l'immortel.

 _ ***Non, tu les comprends parce que dans le contact des Détraqueurs ont une influence tellement relaxante que lorsque tu as t'évanoui, t'as conscience peut apprendre tranquillement. C'est la méthode d'apprentissage sous hypnose.***_ Répondit très sérieusement de manière si évidente qu'il fit douter le Survivant sur la véracité de ses propos.

 _ ***Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.***_

 _ ***Véritablement désespérant.***_ Soupira l'immortel las de la conversation.

 _ ***Donc c'est faux.***_

 _ ***Question stupide, réponse stupide.***_ Répliqua sarcastiquement le fils d'Helga. Au ton de l'immortel Harry compris que la conversation était terminé. Le timing était parfait avec l'arrivé de la délégation de Gringotts.

Le Survivant remarqua immédiatement la tension qui régnait entre les petits banquiers et les deux geôliers escortaient quatre Gobelins. Les deux gardes, en plus d'être deux idiots, avaient peur des deux gardes gobelins qui escortaient les trois émissaires de la banque. Il était difficile de ne pas être effrayé par ces guerriers en armure finement forgé. Harry trouva étonnant de voir deux gardes d'honneurs de la Nation avec leurs lourdes hallebardes dans son couloir, ils étaient facilement reconnaissable aux gravures sur leurs armures. Il avait appris des connaissances de l'immortel que ces soldats étaient les gardes du corps des hauts dignitaires de Gringotts, cela indiquait l'importance des émissaires important de la banque. Visiblement Ulysse avait eu raison en lui affirmant qu'il possédait une certaine influence sur la Nation Gobeline.

-Vla j'vous avez bin dis, qu'il était clamsé, sui là. Déclara l'un des deux gardiens sorciers d'Azkaban, un idiot qu'Harry avait eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer lorsqu'il était venu constater le "décès" d'Ulysse. Le Survivant ignorait comment un sorcier aussi stupide soit capable d'invoquer un _Patronus_ , une condition obligatoire pour avoir un poste de gardien à Azkaban.

\- Bien, nous verrons cela. Pouvez-vous ouvrir de cette cellule ? Demanda l'un des dignitaires Gobelins ignorant les commentaires de l'idiot.

\- Je peux vous l'ouvrir. Mais nous ignorons comment désactiver les runes qui enchaînent le corps à cette cellule. Ce gars était là depuis tellement longtemps que l'on n'a oublié comment fonctionnait cette geôle. L'informa le second garde, visiblement celui-ci était le directeur de la prison ou l'adjoint.

\- Vraiment ? Il était enfermé depuis si longtemps ? Rétorqua sarcastiquement l'un des Gobelins, se moquant ouvertement de l'ignorance des deux sorciers. Les sorciers étaient si peux soigneux de leur affaire, un tel problème ne serait jamais arrivé à Gringotts, un gobelin ne perdait jamais rien, leur registre et leur coffre remontaient à la fondation à l'empire Egyptien.

\- Oh que oui, très longtemps. Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé au poste de garde. Et mes supérieurs à l'époque disaient qu'il était déjà là bien avant qu'eux même aient pris leurs fonctions. Déclara sérieusement le garde de rang supérieur, ne remarquant pas la moquerie dans la voix dans du petit banquier.

\- Ouvrez ! Nous nous occuperons des protections. Nous avions anticipé votre négligence, nous avons emmené l'un de nos plus grands experts en Rune. Déclara froidement le gobelin richement vêtu, pendant que ses compagnons affichaient des sourires carnassiers, rajoutant un peu plus à la panique des deux sorciers, les laissant sans commentaires.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Nous trouverons la sortie par nous-même. Les congédia le gobelin qui dirigeait cette délégation. Le responsable de la prison n'appréciait pas l'idée de laisser la délégation de Gringotts, surtout avec la présence d'un haut dignitaire de la Nation, mais il fut devancé par son subalterne qui lui était bien trop heureux de de quitter la fosse.

\- Méfiez-vous de suis-la, c'est un teigneux. Une vraie raclure. Cracha l'idiot en désignant la cellule du Survivant et donnant un coup de pied dans les barreaux de la cellule d'Harry. Les gobelins regardèrent l'idiot partir dans les ténèbres d'Azkaban, laissant son supérieur seul avec les banquiers à dents pointues.

=Ce type est un idiot !=

=Hehe, cet humain se rend pas compte que le jour où les portes seront ouvertes il se fera déchiqueté.= Railla un autre garde en retour au commentaire de son confrère. Les ricanements rocailleux des gobelins effrayèrent le responsable de la prison fut bien trop heureux de rattraper son subalterne et laisser la délégation gobeline les profondeurs de sa prison, chose qu'il ne mentionnerait pas à ses propres supérieurs lors de son rapport. Après la disparition des deux sorciers l'atmosphère se détendit dans la fosse.

=Vous pensez que cet homme est celui que vous cherchez centurion?= Interrogea l'un des gobelins au haut dignitaire, pendant que le maître des runes inspectait l'entrée de l'ancienne cellule d'Ulysse. Le petit être faisait de grand geste afin de désactiver les protections de cette geôle. Alors que les gardes s'étaient positionnés de manière à couvrir tous dangers possibles, cela revenait à un garde surveillant l'entrée de la fosse, là où un Détraqueur pouvait surgir, l'autre surveiller la cellule du Survivant. Harry avait laissé le contrôle de son corps à Ulysse, l'immortel avait l'expérience de la négociation avec les gobelins, il était préférable de le laisser le fils d'Helga les mener, leur liberté en dépendait.

= C'est la pensé du Seigneur Ragnarok.= Répondit le centurion.

= Cela ne m'étonnerai pas. Avec le nombre impressionnant gravé sur ces murs, l'humain devait être suffisamment puissant pour intéresser le Seigneur Ragnarock. Ce porteur de baguette devait être important. = Commenta le maître des runes. = Vraiment impressionnant, il y a certaines runes qui dates de plus d'un siècle. Fascinant. Nous pouvons y aller centurion, la plupart des runes ont été désactivé à la mort de l'humain. = Continua à s'extasier l'expert, Harry reconnu en lui en autre génie comme Ulysse, l'immortel avait tendance à tout trouver fascinant, même les inventions les plus simples. Les trois émissaires laissèrent les gardes pour rentrer dans la cellule.

= Hum ! Hum != Toussa le Survivant, ou plutôt Ulysse qui contrôlait le corps, afin d'attirer l'attention du garde gobelin en armure se trouvant devant sa porte.

= Tu veux quoi, le crevard ?= Cracha le guerrier posté juste devant lui.

= J'ai un message pour le Seigneur des Forges du Pays.=

= Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que la parole d'une raclure comme toi, intéresserait notre Seigneur ? =Renifla le guerrier avec dédain.

= Suffit, guerrier != Tonna sèchement l'ordre du Maître des Runes, qui revenait dans le couloir.= Ne vois-tu pas que cet humain parle dans notre langue ?= Compléta l'expert en Runes en s'approchant de la seconde cellule de la fosse, il était curieux de rencontrer un prisonnier capable de parler parfaitement la Gobelbabil. = Qui es-tu prisonnier ?= Demanda-il afin de satisfaire sa curiosité, le guerrier se raidi lorsqu'il passa devant lui, il était d'un rang supérieur à celui d'un simple soldat.

= Je suis Harry James Potter-Black. J'ai un message pour le Seigneur des Forges du pays, Maître des Runes= Déclara formellement le Survivant, surprenant le gobelin. Un homme ayant élu domicile dans les profondeurs de l'enfer sur terre était capable de parler leur langue mais il connaissait visiblement la hiérarchie de leur société.

= Parle. Je suis son héritier. Si ta parole à de la valeur je lui transmettrai. = Répondit le haut émissaire de Gringotts, en posant l'une de ses petites mains sur sa poitrine, signe d'allégeance à son Seigneur, montant ainsi qu'il disait la vérité. Il était son représentant direct dans en ce lieux.

= Je veux qu'il me fasse sortir d'ici.=

= Et pourquoi crois-tu que le Seigneur des Forges serait intéressé à le faire ?= Interrogea le dignitaire curieux face à une telle demande.

= La récompense serait à la hauteur du service. = Sourit le fils montrant les dents comme un prédateur. L'annonce d'une récompense éveilla l'avidité du gobelin.

= Quel genre de récompense intéresserait le Seigneur des Forges ? =

= Il pourrait être intéressé de retrouver le grand livre des Rancunes perdu, il y a deux cents ans ? Et le pardon de la part de l'héritier de l'Ecorcheur, le seul homme qui s'est battu pour la liberté de votre race et que vous avez vendu comme un vulgaire esclave.= Cracha avec sarcasme l'immortel.

= Ne parle pas d'un héros comme ça, humain != Renifla en retour le garde avec hargne, abaissant sa hallebarde vers le prisonnier près à l'empaler sur son arme. Son geste fut arrêté par la main du Maître de Runes qui venait de se dresser entre lui et sa cible.

 _ ***Putain, Ulysse de quoi tu parles ? Un peu plus et se gobelin nous tuait. Et c'est qui cette écorcheur ?***_ S'énerva Harry, son ami lui avait promis la liberté pas la mort au bout d'une pique gobeline.

 _ *** Calme-toi, Ry. C'est une négociation avec des gobelins, des créatures qui ne respecte que l'attaque. Nous devons être offensifs si l'on veut une chance de les intéresser. Et l'Ecorcheur était le surnom que ces nains aux dents pointus me donner lorsque j'étais le général en chef des armées indépendantistes Américaines pendant la guerre des colonies. C'est eux qui mon vendu aux sorciers britannique pour signer leur accord de paix. C'est un secret que les dirigeants de cette races dissimules, car si un jour le bruit se répand qu'ils ont vendu l'un des grands héros de leur nation, celui qui leur à apporter la paix, leur réputation sera ternie à tout jamais. Plus aucune race ne ferait confiance aux gobelins, certaines iraient jusqu'à leur déclarer la guerre, les sorciers arrêteraient de leur confier leur argents. Tout cela risque d'être à l'origine du massacre de gobelin, sans parler de la guerre civile qui en résulterait dans la Nation elle-même. Car seuls les dirigeants connaissent la vérité, je suis toujours adulé par les petits gens de la Nation.***_

 _ ***C'est scandaleux !***_ S'insurgea le Survivant profondément choqué par l'action des dirigeants gobelins même si cela remonté à la guerre de sécession. Harry avait déjà assimilé une partie de ces informations et l'immortel lui avait expliqué le reste concernant les spécificités de cette guerre. Elle s'était déroulé sur deux fronts, elle avait été à la fois moldu et magique, les êtres magiques avaient manipulé les moldus pour dissimuler leur propre guerre. Les moldus avaient toujours cru qu'ils s'étaient battus pour l'abolition de l'esclavage dans les états du sud. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Les colonies magiques d'Amérique qui étaient encore sous juridiction de la Grande Bretagne magique à ce moment-là avaient décidé de proclamer leur indépendance. S'en était suivi une guerre sanglante, beaucoup de créatures magiques, comme les gobelins, avaient rejoint le camp des indépendantistes pour eux aussi réclamé leur liberté. La forte présence de gobelin dans les troupes indépendantistes était à l'origine de la désignation de cette guerre comme étant la dernière révolte gobeline. Harry savait qu'Ulysse et son groupe de mercenaires avaient eu un rôle majeur dans cette guerre, après tout le grand général de l'union architecte de la victoire des yankees n'était autre qu'Ulysse Grant, une fausse identité porté par l'immortel.

 _ ***C'est comme ça les jeux de pouvoir. Beaucoup de nation sont bâties sur des mensonges et des manipulations que l'on dissimule sous le tapis. Et si un jour ils ont le malheureuse de refaire surface alors tout ce qui a été construit dessus risque de s'effondrer.***_ Enseigna le fils d'Helga.

 _ ***Ils t'ont quand même jeté en prison et tu vas leur donner le parton. Mais bon c'est ton affaire. Et pourquoi ils te donnent le nom d'Ecorcheur ?***_

 _ ***Ne t'en préoccupe pas. Si un pauvre pardon peu te permettre de te libéré d'une prison où c'est les sorciers et non les gobelins qui m'ont enfermé. Les véritables responsables de mon emprisonnement sont les sorciers et mon arrogance, j'étais persuadé que je réussirai à m'évader. Concernant mon surnom d'écorcheur je l'ai gagné sur le champ de bataille à ma façon de combattre, j'avais l'habitude d'écorcher mes adversaires. Maintenant laisse-moi négocier avec ces gnomes aux oreilles pointues.**_ * Conclu l'immortel, congédiant le Survivant.

= Mais mon Seigneur cet humain a insulté l'un de nos héros.= S'insurgea le garde se remettant au garde à vous.

= Taisez-vous, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez guerrier != Répliqua sèchement le Maitre des Runes avant de se tourner vers le fils d'Helga.

= Une offre intéressante Lord Potter-Black. Et comment voudriez-vous que le Seigneur des Forges vous offre cette liberté ? Nous n'allons pas lancer nos guerriers contre cette prison afin de permettre de vous évader, votre offre est peut-être alléchante mais nous ne risquerons pas la paix de notre race pour vous. = Demanda le gobelin avec un sourire de prédateur.

= Je suis innocent, les preuves utilisées contre moi à mon procès étaient montées de toutes pièces. Donc il ne devrait être difficile pour un système juridique aussi puissant de la Nation de les prouver l'imposture.=

= Non, nous n'aurions aucun mal, mais pour cela vaudrait un moyen de ré-ouvrir votre dossier et vous connaissez l'idiotie de votre système judiciaire à vous porteur de baguette.= Répliqua le haut dignitaire gobelin souriant lorsqu'il soulignait les défauts du gouvernement sorcier.

= C'est vrai que lorsque l'on a un système judiciaire basé sur des combats à mort et l'extermination entière de la famille du perdant. = Répliqua narquoisement l'immortel.

= Je vois que vous connaissez bien nos lois, mais remarquerez que notre système ne laisse pas de criminel en liberté comme le vôtre. Mais cela ne résout pas votre problème. = Renifla le gobelin souriant, appréciant de plus en plus le prisonnier.

= C'est la partie la plus simple à régler. L'idéal pour rouvrir mon affaire serait de prouver le retour de Voldemort. Donc il vous faudrait un mangemort. Je vous conseilleriez d'engager des mercenaires et de les poster dans la demeure ancestrale des Slaugthterer à Cardiff.= Répondit Ulysse.

= Le manoir Slaugthterer ? Si je ne m'abuse il vous appartient, si vous êtes l'héritier de l'Ecorcheur ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'un mangemort va s'y trouver ? =

=Il y a de forte chance que dans les jours à venir un ou des hommes de Voldemort risque de pénétrer dans ma propriété et vous aurez un le moyen de rouvrir mon dossier. = Expliqua le fils d'Helga, surprenant le Survivant. Il n'était pas au courant de cette partie du plan, il allait devoir un avoir une discussion avec son immortel poche.

= Vous aviez déjà tout prévu ?= Sourit le banquier, il appréciait de plus en plus ce prisonnier, il négociait comme un vrai gobelin.

= Si vous le dîtes. Je vous conseillerais t'embaucher la Chasseresse, si elle est toujours en exercice. Vous prendrez son salaire dans mon coffre.=

= Nous n'avons pas encore accepté votre offre Lord Potter-Black. =

= Bien-sûr que si, vous savez très bien que vous allez accepter. Réfléchissez, je suis enfermé dans l'une des cellules les plus sécurisé est pourtant j'arrive à prévoir l'arrivé de mangemort dans un manoir du Pays Galles s'en avoir quitté Azkaban. Penseriez-vous qu'il me serait difficile de révéler certains secrets de la Nation dans la presse sorcière.= Menaça Ulysse, faisant clairement comprendre à l'émissaire gobelin qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre en péril la paix de Gringotts. Cette menace fit hurler de rire le Maître des Runes, ce porteur de baguette savait négocier comme un gobelin, une bonne négociation passait par une bonne dose de menaces.

= Hahahahahahahaha, Je vous aime bien Lord Potter. Je transmettrai votre offre au Seigneur des Forges, je pense qu'elle sera acceptée. Nous reviendrons avec une délégation d'avocat pour informer de l'évolution de votre dossier. J'indiquerai également vos suggestions. = Répondit le gobelin avec son éternel sourire de prédateur. A ce moment précis le reste de des gobelins sortirent de l'ancienne cellule de l'immortel.

= C'était bien lui ? = Demanda le Maître des Runes au centurion.

= Oui, Maître. Notre seigneur avait vu juste. = Répondit le centurion avec le ton neutre d'un militaire.

= Vous le saviez Lord Potter ? = Interrogea l'héritier du Seigneur des Forges en se tournant vers le prisonnier.

= Oui, je le savais. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il voulait que vous chargiez de son corps selon la tradition de son clan.= Déclara Ulysse. Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un signe d'acquiescement de la part de l'héritier de Ragnarok. Plus personne de prononça le moindre mot.

Harry repris le contrôle et regarda la délégation de Gringotts disparaître dans les ténèbres d'Azkaban. Il savait qu'une autre délégation reviendrait chercher le cadavre de l'immortel et pour son petit problème juridique. Une fois les oreilles pointues parties il demanda plus de renseignements à Ulysse. En quoi la protection de la demeure ancestrale d'une famille sang pur lui permettrait de se faire libérer d'Azkaban.

 _ ***C'est assez simple. Il est possible que j'ai profité de ton inconscience, après le rituel, pour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à notre ami Tom.***_

 _ ***Comment as-tu réussi à rendre visite à Jedusor alors que l'on est enfermé ici ?***_ Interrogea le Survivant septique face aux propos de son immortel de poche. __

 _ ***J'ai utilisé le lien entre ta cicatrice et son esprit, ce n'était pas une visite physique, mais plutôt spirituel, le Napse peut être utile par moment. Et pendant notre conversation, totalement inintéressante au passage. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être aussi idiot, franchement je comprends pas comment tout le pays peut avoir peur d'un type pareil…***_

 _ ***Ulysse ! Ce n'est pas le sujet.***_ Coupa Harry, arrêtant les divagations de l'immortel. Malheureusement il s'était habitué à écouter les explications de son ami partir en divagation quelconque.

 _ ***Mmh Oui, donc je disais, que pendant notre petite conversation dans le Napse, il se pourrait que je lui ai suggéré de s'intéresser de près à la famille**_ _ **Slaugthterer.***_

 _ *** Et tu es sûr qu'il va s'intéresser à leur manoir ?***_

 _ ***Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je l'ai suffisamment aiguillé pour qu'il s'y intéresse de près. Il ne prendra pas le risque de se présenter lui-même, il n'est pas totalement stupide, il va s'imaginer un piège donc il va missionner l'un de ses minions. Et son serviteur va se faire piéger par les gobelins, qui vont le cuisiner et trouver les preuves pour rouvrir ton dossier. Après tu seras rapidement dehors, les gobelins sont comme les chiens dès qu'ils ont un os à ronger, ils ne le lâcheraient jamais. Le vieux système judiciaire sorcier ne tiendra pas longtemps face aux experts de**_ _ **Gringotts. Je parie que tu seras dehors en moins de six mois.***_ Acheva Ulysse. __

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'espère que vous apprécierez le côté schizophrène d'Harry. Je trouvais l'idée intéressante dans l'un des romans écrit par David Gemmell. Je n'ai pour le moment trouvé aucune fanfic qui prend une tournure comme celle-ci. Une petite review svp (ça me motiverai à écrire rapidement la suite). Si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre n'hésité pas.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait porter le titre:** _ **La revue de Presse**_ __ **Il ne parlera pas d'Harry directement mais nous aurons des nouvelles de Fudge, Dumbledore, Neville et Hermione.**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Stratesgos**


	6. Chapitre VI

**Salut a tous. Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre VI de la vérité caché. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui on prit la peine de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir. Donc merci à: _Aya31, Theodore Barney, Dark Phobos, Pims10, Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat, le ou la Guest, Ary,Fox Locus, Marie la petit pour les 4 reviews, Sherlock, RENARD,Torsec et luffynette pour les 5 reviews._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews:_**

 **Aya31:** **Pour Remus le problème c'est que Dumbledore est un manipulateur de génie et que Remus lui doit beaucoup, car sans lui il ne serait jamais allé à Poudlard et n'aurait pas le droit à une vie dans le monde Magique.**

 **J'espère que j'ai oublié personne et répondu à toutes les questions.**

 **Je n'oublie pas les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en followers ou en favori.**

* * *

 **Ce chapitre se nomme donc _ La revu de Presse.  
_  
Je trouve que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé pour l'écrire.  
**

 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires**

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse**_ _*_

 ** _Chapitre VI_**

 _ **La revu de presse**._

Richard Dutton courait sur les quais de Londres, il courait pour sauver sa vie. L'homme était en sueur, il était pourtant à bout de souffle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à courir (comme quoi l'instinct de survie se fiche de la fatigue), il maudissait son embonpoint qui était à l'origine de sa lenteur. Il jura une nouvelle fois tout en continuant à courir, ça devait ne pas se passer comme ça. Non, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme cela. Comment une simple mission pour son bien vénéré maître avait elle pu dégénérer à ce point.

Sa mission avait été un honneur que lui faisait son Seigneur. Richard s'était senti bouillonnant de fierté, le maître lui prêtait de l'importance pour la lui confier. Il y avait vu une occasion de briller, il savait que ses camarades mangemorts doutaient de ses capacités, de son utilité dans l'organisation de leur Seigneur et de sa légitimité parmi les membres du cercle des intimes de leur maître. Même Pettigrow était tenu en plus hautes estime que lui. Beaucoup estimaient qu'il devait sa place que grâce à la fortune familiale qu'il avait hérité en qualité d'ainé. Tous préféraient son frère, rien que le fait d'avoir pensé à Jean lui fit serrer les dents. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Voldemort lui avait confié une mission qui avait l'air d'être importante pour le maître. Il lui avait remit cette tâche après son " petit évanouissement" Elle avait été relativement simple au début. Ça avait été principalement un travail de recherches à effectuer dans la bibliothèque magique de Londres et celle de sa famille. Là, il avait trouvé toutes les informations nécessaires, dont il avait besoin pour savoir qui était cette famille, les Slaugthterer. Une famille sorcière qui n'était pas très intéressante, elle était constituée à l'origine par un Né-moldu qui avait continué à croiser son sang avec des moldus. Son dernier descendant était donc un vulgaire sang-mêlé mort dans une obscure guerre moldu en Afrique du Sud à la fin du XIXème siècle sans aucun héritier. Niveau richesse cette famille la devait à l'un de ses membres qui avait servi la couronne Britannique moldu en tant que corsaire. Elle lui avait permis de s'offrir un Manoir au pays de Galles, dans les environs de Cardiff. Le seul membre qui était un tant soit peu intéressant était le fils du dît corsaire qui s'était révélé être un inventeur de sort de génie. Richard Dutton avait vite compris que ce que désirait son maître c'était les travaux de ce créateur. Qu'avait-il bien pu créer pour que l'un de ses projets intéresse au plus au point son Seigneur. Mais Voldemort lui avait clairement spécifié qu'il voulait récupérer tous les travaux expérimentaux.

Donc voilà comment toute cette histoire avait dégénéré. Lorsqu'il c'était rendu au manoir Slaugthterer, dans la banlieue de Cardiff. La demeure se situait dans une zone très peu habitée (normal pour une maison sorcière). Ce n'était pas un Manoir comme pouvaient en avoir les grandes familles sang pur, mais il était beaucoup plus grand et luxueux que celui d'autre famille sang pur comme les Weasley. Richard s'y était aventuré sans crainte, cette battisse était abandonnée depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, sûrement depuis la mort du dernier descendant de la famille Slaugthterer. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il avait trouvé une maison remplit de poussière et de Doxis, mais aucune dégradation du à une quelconque de présence squatteuse. En entrant il avait pris ses précautions, c'était peut-être un piège. Richard n'était pas totalement idiot contrairement à l'image qu'il pouvait donner et celle que percevaient ses camarades mangemorts. Non il était certe limité, mais si il y avait quelques choses de très développé chez lui c'était son instinct de survie et celui de flairer les affaires sentant bon les gallions. Voilà pourquoi il s'était attendu à un piège, les inventions du génie de cette famille pouvaient rapporter gros et avoir une importance non-négligeable dans l'accession de Lord Voldemort au pouvoir. Et si son maître ne se déplaçait pas en personne pour récupérer ces travaux, n'y envoyait l'un des mangemorts de haut rang, cela voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait un piège. Ça Richard l'avait bien comprit voilà pourquoi, le mangemort c'était tenu sur ses gardes tout du long de son inspection du manoir Slaugthterer. Aucun des sorts de scans qu'il avait effectué n'avait révélé la moindre présence.

Lors de sa fouille Richard ne trouva aucun carnet, ni parchemin contenant quelque travaux que se soit. Il prit donc la décision d'aller inspecter le bureau de patriarche familial. C'était la dernière pièce de la demeure qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillé, dans un sens c'était l'endroit logique où devaient se trouver des travaux expérimentaux. Lançant de nouveau un sort de détection afin de vérifier si une nouvelle fois la pièce n'occupait pas des pièges ou pire un ennemi. N'obtenant aucune réponse positive l'homme avait donc pénétré dans l'antre du chef de famille disparu et il avait commencé sa fouille minutieuse. Puis soudain la porte claqua violemment. Elle venait d'être fermée bien trop brusquement et violemment pour que se soit naturel. Le mangemort en était intiment persuadé. Un piège ?

Pour confirmer les soupçons de l'homme un petit rire cristallin et mélodieux retenti dans la pièce. Richard se mit immédiatement en garde, baguette brandit en direction de la source de cet harmonieux ricanement qui venait de derrière l'imposant bureau qui servait pour les anciens maîtres des lieux. Là, dans une mise en scène des plus douteuses, une magnifique femme trônant confortablement dans le fauteuil patriarcale se tourna pour faire face au Lord Dutton. Richard n'avait jamais une femme pareille. Elle était tout simplement sublime. De là où il était il pouvait voir qu'elle portait une tenu de combat en cuire très près du corps mettant ainsi en avant ses courbes harmonieuses. De longs cheveux couleur nuit coiffées en plusieurs tresses, qui descendaient de manière à encadrer un visage fin. Sa couleur de peau attirait le regard, elle était blanche voire laiteuse lui donnant un air surnaturel. Faisant également ressortir ses yeux noirs où l'on pouvait voir une lueur d'excitation et de plaisir, elle se délectait à l'avance de ce qui arriverait bientôt et ce n'est pas son sourire espiègle qui le démentait. Le mangemort le sut de suite cette femme était dangereuse, même dangereusement folle.

Il fallait qu'il agisse immédiatement, c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. D'un geste assuré par des années d'entraînement il lança un _Avada Kevadra_ fluide. Le rayon de lumière verte fusa droit sur la femme qui n'avait aucune chance de l'esquiver. Mais elle ne chercha pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement dans ce sens. Avec une rapidité surhumaine elle fit apparaître une dague finement ouvragé de l'une de ses manches, toujours avec une vitesse et une précision fulgurante elle se servit de sa lame pour se protéger. Et à la plus grande stupeur du disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la dague encaissa l'éclaire de lumière émeraude sans sourciller, alors que normalement de tous objets magique était détruit par le sort noir sauf si l'artefact avait des origines encore plus sombres que le sort de mort.

Non, décidément cette femme, n'était pas humaine. La preuve en était sa vitesse de réaction, sa beauté à couper le souffle et le fait qu'elle soit en possession d'une arme capable de rivaliser avec la magie la plus mortelle que l'homme connaissait. De qu'elle race pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Vampire peut-être ? Elle possédait beaucoup de similitude physique, seul ses yeux montraient qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette race.

Mais Richard Dutton, n'était aucunement intéressé de savoir à qu'elle espèce de créature pouvait bien appartenir cette femme. Lui tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que comme son instinct lui criait depuis le début cette mission l'avait emmené dans un piège. Il se retrouvait maintenant face à une femme irréelle qui était là pour le traquer, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas venu dans ce manoir à l'abandon pour cueillir des champignons, non elle était une tueuse, une traqueuse et malheureusement sa proie, n'était autre que lui.

L'homme ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps il opta pour la solution qui lui paraissait le plus logique et la moins risquer. La Fuite. Il sauta par la fenêtre la plus proche, traversant ainsi la vitre. Il atterri au milieu des éclats de verre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il s'était réceptionné en un seul morceau, qu'il détalait déjà comme un lapin apeuré vers le foret qui bordait le portail du domaine. Il lui fallait impérativement s'éloigner le maximum de cette maison et accessoirement de cette folle pour transplaner en sécurité. La chasse venait de débuter et il en était la proie.

Car le lendemain, alors qu'il s'était réfugié dans un hôtel à Londres. Attendant que les choses se tassent avant de retourner la queux entre les jambes auprès de son maître pour recevoir le terrible prix de son lamentable échec. Mais là dans cet hôtel miteux des bas quartiers du Londres sorciers, alors qu'il prenait son repas du matin il la vit. La traqueuse avait fait son entré dans l'auberge mais elle était accompagné cette fois d'un homme qui lui ressemblait, sûrement son frère. Quand il les vit il comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient là pour lui. Encore une fois il choisit la seule solution qui lui paraissait la plus approprié, la Fuite.

Il remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre, prenant ses quelques effets. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, il entendit le son de la voix de la femme qui discutait avec son frère.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé s'échapper ? Demanda la voix atone de l'homme, visiblement exaspéré par les décisions de sa sœur.

-J'adore la chasse, tu le sais très bien. Susurra-t-elle. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

-Tu es au courant que l'on doit le ramener en vie. Les Gobelins l'ont clairement signifié. Demanda l'homme pour être sur que sa sœur ait bien compris les consignes de leurs employeurs.

-pfffii. Ils ne sont pas drôles. Mais bon, ils ont bien précisé qu'ils le voulaient vivant, ils n'ont pas précisé dans quel état on devait le ramener. Se réjouit la folle.

Richard Dutton décida de fuir par la seul porte de sortie qui lui restait, la fenêtre de sa chambre qui ouvrait sur les toits des entrepôts des quais de Londres. Il réussit à s'extirper de la chambre au moment où les deux mercenaires pénétraient dans la chambre qu'il venait d'abandonner lâchement une seconde plus tôt. Avant qu'il se soit totalement sauvé il réussi à entendre une dernière parole de ses traqueurs.

-Tu crois que le commanditaire de la mission c'est lui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur que c'est lui. Les Gobelins le vénéraient il est logique qu'ils remuent ciel et terre si les ordres venait de lui. Déclara la femme, avec un ton que le fuyard ne lui pas encore entendu, elle était sérieuse en disant cela.

-Il n'y avait pas que les Gobelins qui le vénéraient. Insinua son frère dans un ricanement. Mais il ne devait pas être mort depuis le temps ? Interrogea l'homme.

-Personne ne peu tuer l'écorcheur. Affirma la femme avec entrain.

Qui était cet homme, qui était assez puissant de pour lancer les meilleurs chasseurs à ses trousses, assez puissant pour être vénéré par les Gobelins et surtout assez puissant pour avoir assez d'assurance pour tenter de s'en prendre directement à son maître, le tout puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Mais c'est sur cette pensée alors qu'il courrait sur les quais qui se situaient sous la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre d'hôtel qu'il fut fauché par une cuisante douleur qui lui déchira la jambe, qui le fit faire un plongeon de nageur professionnel des J.O. sur le bitume des quais. Quand il vit ce qui était à l'origine de la douleur et accessoirement de sa chute, c'était une lame de dague enfoncée dans sa cuisse jusqu'à la garde. Cela avait été fait avec une excellente précision, celle d'un professionnel. Un deuxième poignard se figea dans son épaule, mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffrir qu'une troisième lame alla se planter dans son autre cuisse. Il était maintenant totalement immobiliser. Mais la douleur commençait à rendre sa vision floue. Tout se qu'il vit ce fut l'image flou de la femme qui lui souriait avec sadisme.

-Je vais bien m'occuper de toi et tu nous diras tous tes petits secrets. Entendit-il avant de s'évanouir de souffrance.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Le jour de Noël toujours était une date à part dans le calendrier pour la plupart des êtres humains, pour certain c'était une fête religieuse, pour d'autre c'était la fête du solstice d'hiver, mais pour la majorité des gens c'était tous simplement une fête familiale. Pour les enfants c'était un jour attendu avec impatiente, car pour eux noël signifiait surtout de magnifiques cadeaux apportés par le Père Noël. Il n'y avait pas que pour les enfants que les parents était attendu impatience.

À Poudlard l'homme qui occupait le bureau directorial attendait impatiemment la fête de Noël. En effet Albus Dumbledore était un grand enfant quand ça concernait certaines choses, comme les sucreries et surtout la perspective d'avoir des cadeaux. Mais aujourd'hui, un 25 décembre il pourrait s'avérer être bien plus excité qu'un enfant. Étant donné ses différentes positions politiques et sa facette publique de leader des forces de la lumière, il recevait beaucoup de cadeaux. Et tous les ans le tas de présents ne faisait que s'agrandir, pour sa plus grande joie.

Mais aujourd'hui en cette année 2004 ce n'était la magnifique pile de cadeaux en tous genres qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. Non, c'était un simple bout de papier. Le torchon qui lui avait été livré en ce début d'après midi par Hibou. C'était une édition spéciale du quotidien qui représentait la presse de toute la nation Britannique, La Gazette du Sorcier. La feuille de chou la plus "impartial" qui pouvait exister dans un pays. Mais ce qui rendait le vieux directeur fou de joie en ce jour, ce n'était pas la ligne éditoriale du journal mais la bonne nouvelle qu'il annonçait. Elle était si grande qu'elle avait eu le droit à une édition spéciale exceptionnel.

C'était un véritable cadeau de Noel pour le leader de la lumière, il le qualifierait même de miracle de Noël. Il se remit à sa lecture, la troisième depuis que le volatile qui servait de livreur lui avait remit son exemplaire.

 _ **Un Mangemort aux pieds du Ministère.**_

 _Ce matin les agents de notre bien-aimé Ministère chargés de maintenir une permanence en ce jour de fête. On eut le droit à une étrange surprise à leur arrivé devant le bâtiment de notre gouvernement. Alors qu'ils étaient venus pour ouvrir les lieux, ils ont fait une étonnante découverte, en ce jour de Noël, ils étaient attendus de pieds fermes par pas moins de cinq représentants de l'espèce Gobeline escortés par une dizaine de mercenaires sorciers et d'un prisonnier solidement entravé._

 _Devant la présence inattendu de cinq dignitaires la race Gobeline, le responsable de la permanence Ministériel a du prévenir immédiatement dans l'urgence notre fidèle responsables du bureau des affaires Gobelines et d'un représentant de nos valeureux Aurors. Cette action fut rapidement approuvée et félicité par le porte-parole de notre grand Ministre, quelques heures plus-tard à notre journaliste. « Les employés qui se sont dévoués pour assurer que notre précieuse institution soit ouverte, on parfaitement réagi, à la présence de cette délégation devant les portes du ministère ce matin. Le Ministre Fudge tenait à les féliciter pour leur clairvoyance d'esprit. Une délégation de cette importance se devait d'être accueilli par des personnes qualifiés ». Livra Percy Weasley._

 _En effet c'était une première historique que de voir une délégation mené par des dignitaires Gobelins fouler le sol de notre administration. Mais l'importance de ce groupe était d'autant plus grande que parmi les dignitaires de l'espèce Gobeline se trouvait l'éminent Directeur de la prestigieuse Banque de Gringott, le Seigneur Ragnarok. C'est la première apparition publique d'un Directeur de la célèbre Banque depuis près d'un siècle. Si ce Gobelin était présent c'était que l'affaire était importante. Comme nous l'a précisé le porte parole de notre Ministre à notre Journaliste._

 _« Le Directeur Ragnarok était présent pour signifier l'importance de l'affaire qui l'amenait au Ministère. En effet l'homme qui était enchaîné et étroitement surveillé par les mercenaires embauchés par les Gobelin, était un éminent membre de notre prestigieuse assemblée du Magenmagot. Cet homme à transgressé nos lois et nos traités avec les Gobelins. Mettant ainsi en périls la paix entre la race Gobeline et notre société que notre Ministère s'évertue à préserver depuis la dernière révolution Gobeline achevé en 1865 »._

 _L'homme en question n'est autre que l'éminent Richard Dutton. Ce descendant d'une ancien famille sang-pur. Il a perdu toute ses fonctions au sein de notre grande assemblé par notre Ministre qui à justifié cette action au fait que l'homme était sur le point de plonger notre nation dans une nouvelle guerre Gobeline._

 _Les Gobelins ont capturés et gardé en détention le prisonniers en respectant les lois et les traités auquel sont soumis les Gobelins depuis leur dernière tentative de révolte. Voici le rapport détaillé remis au ministère par le chef des mercenaires :_

 _Richard Dutton a été arrêté par une équipe deux mercenaires affilié à Gringott, alors que le prisonnier venait de rentrer dans l'une des propriétés de la Banque._

 _Conformément aux accords de 1865 qui autorisent les Gobelins à détenir en détention et leur faire subir un interrogatoire à leur manière à un homme qui avait violé l'une de leur propriété, pendant une période de un mois._

 _Richard Dutton à avoué pendant sa détention et ses interrogatoires plusieurs crimes qu'il aurait commis au cours des dernières années. Parmi ces faits il y avait l'accusation de détournement de fonds (nous vous rappelons chers lecteurs que nos amis aux longues oreilles prennent les affaires d'argents très au sérieux). Et l'homme aurait également avoué sa participation à plusieurs meurtre ainsi que sa participation à la secte des Mangemorts lors de la dernière guerre._

 _Mais plus inquiétant encore serait selon le rapport de ses mercenaires que Richard Dutton aurait avoué que Vous-savez-qui serait revenu à la vie depuis maintenant près d'un an, comme l'affirmait l'héritier Potter-Black._

 _« Cette information est à prendre avec des pincettes, rien ne prouve à l'heure actuelle la véracité de ces paroles, elles sont peut-être là pour semer un vent de panique sur notre communauté. Le Ministère viens d'ouvrir une enquête pour vérifier ses dires et compte bien faire la lumière sur l'affaire de Richard Dutton, donc pas de conclusions attives ». Déclara Percy Weasley à notre journaliste._

 _Ces paroles on était confirmé par le porte parole de Gringott. « Nous faisons toute confiance au Ministère de la sorcellerie. Mais nous attendons à ce que cette affaire soit traité avec toute l'importance qui lui est du. Et nous feront tout pour que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire. Certain de nos plus éminents clients ont été lésés dans cette histoire et nous comptons bien demander justice en leur nom »._

 _Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que nos brillants Aurors fassent toutes la lumière sur ces accusations. Mais encore une fois le Ministère assure à ses concitoyens qu'il a les choses en main et qu'il fera tout dans l'intérêt du bien commun. Donc pas de panique._

 _Votre dévoué serviteur John Titbits reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

Dumbledore exultait enfin ses problèmes avec le cas du Survivant s'arrangeaient. Il allait tout faire pour accélérer l'instruction, pour que Richard Dutton soit déclaré coupable. Pour qu'il prouve que le jeune Harry avait raison et ainsi ré-ouvrir un procès où lui le grand Albus Dumbledore ferait tomber tous les chefs d'accusation qui pesaient sur la tête du gamin et ainsi récupérer son précieux pions et la main mise sur la nation sorcière Britannique. Et tout ça sans l'aide des Lupin. Noël était vraiment magnifique cette année. Vivement le prochain.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Cornelius Fudge était un petit homme bedonnant avec une tête qui attirait la sympathie qui faisait croire à la majorité des personnes qui le côtoyaient qu'il était une personne naïve et facilement manipulable. Ils se trompaient tous. Cornelius savait pertinemment leurs intentions, mais en bon ancien serpentard il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'opposer à eux si ça lui était bénéfique. Grâce à ces "Manipulateurs" il s'était retrouvé catapulté au rang de Ministre de la Magie, sa fortune avait été multiplié par dix depuis qu'il était sortit de Poudlard. Et cette fonction allait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. Car Cornelius Fudge était quelqu'un d'avide que ce soit de richesse ou de pouvoir donc son poste de chef de la communauté sorcière Britannique lui convenait parfaitement et il y tenait.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir il était assis à son bureau à cette heure tardive, où il buvait verre de whisky pur-feu sur verre. La situation commençait à lui échapper, encore. Mais cette fois il allait être très difficile de se rattraper. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir déjà essuyé les tempêtes politiques depuis ces dernières années mais celle qui se profilait risquait d'être d'un tout autre acabit. Sa première crise politique avait été l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban, un véritable fiasco pour les autorités magique qui étaient sous ses ordres. L'année suivante avait vu l'affaire de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quiditch et le désastre du tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait était saboté par ce satané Potter. Quand il avait eu vent de l'incursion du gamin au ministère en pleine nuit et la découverte du corps de Black et celui totalement calciné de ce qui devait être Lucius Malefoy. Cornelius avait vu l'occasion tant attendue de se débarrasser du gamin, qui prenait de plus en plus de poids politique au fil des années et surtout affaiblir le grand Dumbledore. Il avait organisé un procès qui était évoqué maintenant comme le procès du siècle, bien plus important que celui des mangemorts après la dernière guerre. Durant cette mascarade il avait raffermi son pouvoir sur la communauté sorcière du pays montrant sa puissance et sa bonté. Toutes les qualité nécessaire pour diriger. Sa démonstration de force avait si bien fonctionné qu'il avait été réélu à son poste avec une écrasante majorité aux élections de septembre, même l'incroyable résurrection politique du vieux directeur de Poudlard n'avait rien pu y faire.

Mais un grain de sable était venu enrailler la machine parfaitement huilé qu'il avait mis en place, c'était l'arrestation par les Gobelins de Richard Dutton. L'un de ses sponsors durant la dernière campagne, un membre honorable du magenmagot, un sang-pur de surcroît. Accusé par ses grippe-sous aux oreilles pointus de blanchiment d'argent et d'être un partisans de vous-savez-qui. Les Gobelins avaient fait le forcing pour que l'affaire soit jugée avec toute l'importance qui lui était due. Si bien que Cornelius avait été poussé à lancer une enquête officielle, qui avait débouché sur un procès public qui avait tenu tout le pays en haleine. Durant lequel l'accusé avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'avouer tous ses crimes. Le retour de Voldemort, la guerre qui se préparait en coulisse, les morts. Ça avait été une catastrophe mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à notre cher ministre, c'était ce qu'annonçait l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui allait être distribué le lendemain matin dans la plupart des foyers de la nation britannique. Cornelius se resservit un verre avant de relire encore une fois l'article de la première page, pour être tout à fait sûr que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

 _ **Harry Potter-Black avait raison, le procès de Richard Dutton en apporte la preuve**_

 _Hier soir le palpitant procès de l'affaire Richard Dutton s'est conclus lors d'une séance tardive du Magenmagot. Les honorables membres de cette illustre assemblée ont statué sur le cas de Richard Dutton. En effet hier l'ancien membre du Magenmagot a été reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations qui lui étaient reprochés. Nous vous rappelons chers lecteurs que Richard Dutton était accusé de détournement de fond, d'être le membre d'une organisation terroriste affilié à Vous-savez-qui et tentative de vol sur l'une des propriétés appartenant à une race magique. Et surtout mise en périls de la paix et la cohésion entre les sorciers et les Gobelins._

 _Cette affaire a été portée devant la haute autorité du ministère par le Seigneur Ragnarok qui est le Directeur de la grande Banque de Gringotts. Les preuves apportées par les Gobelins lors de leur visite au ministère le jour de Noël étaient solides comme nous l'a confirmé le représentant du ministre, Percy Weasley à notre journaliste._

 _« Nous avons eu de la chance que nos amis Gobelins nous aient remis un dossier aussi complet lorsqu'ils se sont présentés avec le criminel Richard Dutton. Toutes les preuves qu'ils nous ont transmises nous ont permis de faire avancer l'enquête que nous avons ouvert après qu'ils nous aient remis le malfaiteur. Je n'imagine pas le temps que l'on aurai mis pour résoudre cette malheureuse affaire »._

 _Il est vrai que les preuves qu'ont transmis nos amis Gobelins aux autorités du bureau des Aurors. L'accusation la plus grave que nos prestigieux Aurors ont du démêler c'est les déclarations de effectuer sous véritasérum par le prisonnier lors de son interrogatoire. Il affirmait que Vous-savez-qui était de retour. Qu'il faisait parti de ses Mangemorts, lors de la première guerre et qu'il faisait parti de ses fidèles depuis son retour._

 _Car d'après Richard Dutton Vous-savez-qui serait de retour depuis les malheureux événements de la fin du tournois des trois sorciers qui a vu la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory. La disparition du fils du chef du département de régulation des créatures magiques avait été imputée au célèbre Survivant. Mais dans sa grande bonté notre ministre, Cornelius Fudge nous a déclaré que le cas de l'affaire Potter-Black devrait être réexaminé sous peu. Selon c'est propre mots confié à votre serviteur à la sortie de l'audience de cette la veille. « Avec les nouveaux éléments apporté par l'affaire Dutton, le ministère va immédiatement ré-ouvrir l'enquête sur Harry Potter-Black. Je suis le premier peiné à apprendre qu'il y ait des chances que j'ai jugé coupable un homme qui est peut-être innocent. Je connais bien le Survivant, pour l'avoir souvent fréquenté. Je ne l'ai jamais cru coupable des crimes qu'on lui reprochait, même si les preuves qui ont été fourni lors de son procès étaient accablantes. Mais malheureusement mon rôle en tant que ministre et juge dans cette affaire était d'être totalement impartial, en faisant fit de mes états de conscience. Mais j'espère que la lumière sera rapidement faite sur cette malencontreuse histoire. Car je refuse qu'un innocent croupisse en prison sous ma responsabilité. Cette affaire doit nous faire prendre conscience des lacunes de notre systèmes judiciaires et il est urgent d'y remédier. J'y veillerai personnellement. Comme pour le cas Du défunt Sirius Black »._

 _Notre bon ministre n'a pas cherché à s'étendre plus sur le problème de cette remise en question car il était malheureusement prit par son noble poste. Pour ce qui est du probable retour de Vous-savez-qui, il nous a dirigés vers son porte parole Percy Weasley pour plus de renseignement. Votre serviteur est allé voir le porte-parole de notre ministre pour vous fournir les de plus amples informations._

 _« Le retour de Vous-savez-qui a été rapporté par le Lord Potter-Black l'année dernière mais en l'absence de preuve le ministère n'a pas pu statuer sur la véracité de ces paroles. Mais notre ministre dans sa clairvoyance avait commencé à prendre des mesures de préventions pour un éventuel retour de Vous-savez-qui. Maintenant que nous en avons la certitude des mesures vont être prises, le Magenmagot ne pourra plus faire opposition aux nouvelles réformes du ministère pour protéger nos concitoyens ». A déclaré le porte-parole de notre cher ministre._

 _Donc chers lecteurs nous vous répéterons les paroles du ministère, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter inutilement que tout est sous contrôle. Et n'oublions pas que maintenant avec les nouveaux éléments apporté par le procès Dutton, il y a de forte chance pour que notre Survivant qui est l'Elu soit libéré et pourra nous protéger une nouvelle fois de Vous-savez-qui._

 _Votre dévoué serviteur John Titbits reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

Cornelius Fudge soupira bruyamment, avant de se resservir une nouvelle fois un verre de whisky pur-feu. Cet article était un lamentable ramassis d'ineptie. Il avait rien fais pour accélérer la procédure de l'affaire Dutton, il avait même fait le contraire. Mais malheureusement ces satanés Gobelins avaient fait le forcing pour que cette affaire soit traitée avec intérêt. Et malheureusement étant donné que ces petites créatures aux oreilles pointus avait l'argent et en politique l'une des règles essentiels était de toujours de suivre les ordres de celui de la personne qui possède les gallions.

Cornelius avait du monter toute une histoire pour éviter que l'opinion publique se retourne contre lui. Et le pire dans cette histoire il allait falloir qu'il se mette le jeune Harry dans la poche sinon ce gamin avait largement les moyens et l'influence pour ruiner sa carrière politique et sa réputation. Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black allait ressortir libre de cette histoire, encore une fois c'était les Gobelins qui étaient ses avocats. Il devait gagner du temps pour renforcer sa position, le retour du Survivant dans le monde magique allait être un véritable bouleversement politique.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard au milieu de l'ambiance studieuse qui était provoqué par l'approche imminente des examens de fin d'année. Le comportement d'un adolescent contrastait avec l'atmosphère générale en cette matinée. Neville Londubat courait dans les escaliers, écartant de son chemin les élèves qui allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lui remontait à contre courant le flot d'étudiant en direction des quartiers des Gryffondors qui se situaient dans l'une des tours château. Serrant fermement dans l'une de ses mains l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier. Il déboula dans la salle commune des rouges et ors en bousculant quelques malheureux premières années. Cherchant du regard la présence de la personne pour laquelle il avait remonté les étages du château en courant au lieu de profiter de son petit déjeuné comme tout le monde.

Là, il la trouva. Comme à son habitude depuis maintenant près d'un an, elle se tenait dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminé, celui qui était placé vers la cheminé la plus isolé de la salle commune. C'était un coin tranquille où personne ne venait la déranger, où elle pouvait étudier sans que quelqu'un ne vienne la déranger ou l'importuner par le vacarme ambiant qui était coutume chez les Gryffondors.

Neville trouva donc Hermione à sa place habituelle et comme toujours elle était plongée dans l'un des ses livres. Elle avait repris du poil de bête ces six derniers mois pensa l'héritier Londubat. En effet la jeune femme avait changé. Alors qu'au mois d'octobre elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. La menace de leur directrice de maison, de lui retirer son poste de préfet si elle ne se reprenait pas en main, avait porté ses fruits. Elle avait commencé à faire des efforts, elle avait arrêté de se laisser aller dans sa déprime, elle avait recommencé à mangé, elle s'était petit à petit ré-sociabilisée. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait renoué des liens avec Neville.

Ce dernier avait aussi beaucoup changé, mais contrairement à l'adolescente, lui n'était pas passé par un épisode de déprime. Harry lui avait fait prendre confiance en lui et l'excursion au ministère lui avait montré qu'il pouvait faire parti du groupe, que l'on pouvait compter sur lui. Cette confiance ne l'avait pas quitté quand les vacances était arrivé et depuis il avait continué à la conserver. Il avait même tenu tête à sa grand-mère après qu'il ait appris le rôle qu'elle avait tenu lors du procès de son ami. Lui n'avait jamais douté d'Harry et il avait été horrifié lorsqu'il avait vu par le biais d'une pensine le simulacre de procès. Il avait trouvé que toutes les accusations qui lui avaient été reprochées n'étaient que calomnies. Il avait fait payé à sa manière à sa grand-mère, cette dernière s'était même retiré de la vie politique s'occupant du strique minimum.

Les convictions de Neville sur le cas Potter-Black lui avaient d'ailleurs causé quelques problèmes durant cette année scolaire, principalement avec Ronald Weasley. L'héritier Londubat avait clairement fait savoir au roux qu'il avait été indigné par son comportement lors de l'audience et il avait proclamé que le dernier de la fratrie Weasley était indigne de confiance, que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à se parjurer lors d'un procès, comme il l'avait pour son soit disant meilleur ami. Il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à être l'un des principaux acteur de son enfermement à vie dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban ce qui signifiait signer son arrêt de mort.

Bien évidement Neville n'en avait pas soufflé un mot du comportement du rouquin pendant le procès à Hermione, cette dernière avait été complètement effondrée car elle culpabilisait déjà énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire pour innocenter son meilleur ami. Le descendant Londubat n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui se serait passé si elle avait appris l'implication de son autre meilleur ami dans la condamnation du premier. Peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par être l'une de ses voisines de cellule ? Ça Neville était prêt à le parier.

Mais pour le moment il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme était loin d'être prête à encaisser cette nouvelle. Elle était encore sensible. Même si la Née-Moldu était sortie de sa déprime. Ce qui l'avait le plus aidé c'était les nouvelles données par la Gazette du sorcier depuis le début de l'année, comme quoi même ce misérable torchon pouvait annoncer de bonnes nouvelles parfois.

En effet depuis le mois décembre et la miraculeuse capture du mangemort Richard Dutton par les Gobelins. Ce qui avait fait ouvrir une enquête su les agissement de l'homme et de l'organisation terroriste à laquelle il appartenait. Elle avait débouché sur un procès qui avait remis en question beaucoup de décision prise par le ministère, notamment le procès Potter-Black. Sous la pression des avocats Gobelin du Lord et la pression populaire mené par la grand-mère de Neville (sous sa direction et en geste d'excuse) et étrangement des partisans de Dumbledore, l'affaire avait été ré-ouverte au cours du mois d'avril. Après un procès qui avait été plusieurs fois repoussé et anormalement long, il avait duré presque deux semaines alors que d'habitude les procès dans le monde magique duraient maximum trois jours.

Aujourd'hui la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous était annoncée en Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Dès la lecture du titre de la première page l'héritier Londubat avait écourté son petit déjeuner pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à son amie. Voilà pourquoi il avait remonté les escaliers menant aux quartiers des Lions quatre à quatre. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant, il ne savait pas de quelle manière lui annoncer la nouvelle. Hermione avait la fâcheuse habitude d'être extrêmement démonstrative dans certains cas.

-Salut, tu as mangé ? Demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction, elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de sauter le petit déjeuner. Pour toute réponse il n'eut le droit qu'à un vague, salut, suivit d'un grognement lui indiquant que non, encore une fois elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin et elle ne comptait pas descendre dans la grande salle pour le faire. Neville pris les chose en main il appela immédiatement Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui était une véritable fan-Girl de Harry. Il c'était rapproché des deux adolescents depuis l'enfermement de ce dernier, comme quoi avoir une peine mutuelle pouvait vous rapprocher quelque soit votre race. L'héritier Londubat demanda à la petite créature de leur apporter un petit déjeuner pour deux, tant qu'à faire il allait en profiter pour finir le sien. Une fois les mets apparus, le jeune homme menaça son amie pour qu'elle mange. Une fois assuré qu'elle ingurgiterait quelque choses, il lui tendit le journal.

-Tiens lis ça ! Ordonna-t-il. Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que la jeune femme dépliait déjà le quotidien pour s'enquérir des nouvelles qui avaient l'air de tenir à cœur à son camarade. Immédiatement après avoir posé les yeux sur le titre de la Une le temps s'arrêta pour elle.

 _ **Harry Potter-Black libéré !**_

 _Hier dans l'après midi les membres de l'honorable assemblée du Magenmagot ont rendu leur verdict dans l'affaire du Survivant lors du second procès du Lord Potter-Black. Cette dernière audience s'est tenue à huis-clos dans le parfait secret, sans la présence du principal protagoniste, qui n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation de la part du ministère de sortir d'Azkaban. Il fut donc représenté par ses avocats Gobelins._

 _Ces derniers sont à l'origine de la réouverture du dossier du célèbre Survivant. En décembre dernier, ils avaient remis aux autorités ministérielles un criminel de premier ordre ainsi que des preuves l'accusant. Ces derniers éléments ont permis de ré-ouvrir l'enquête qui avait été mené par les Aurors après l'excursion malheureuse de notre Élu au ministère, notamment dans les sous-sols du département des Mystères._

 _Après un nouvel examen minutieux des preuves concernant l'affaire Potter-Black. Ce qui permit aux Gobelins d'ouvrir une nouvelle procédure judiciaire devant la Magenmagot. Apprendre que le Survivant préférait confier son destin entre les mains de nos amis Gobelins au lieu de faire appel au grand Albus Dumbledore, qui était pourtant l'un des proches du Lord Potter-Black, nous vous rappelons chers lecteurs que c'est le Directeur de Poudlard qui avait été l'avocat de l'Élu lors de ses premiers démêlé avec notre justice._

 _« Je suis déçu que Harry n'ai pas fais appel à mes services en tant qu'avocat. Mais Harry est un bon garçon, il est intelligent il sait ce qui fait. S'il a préféré avoir recours aux instances Gobelines c'est qu'il ne veut pas que nos noms soient associés. Harry a toujours été une personne humble, il préfère sortir libre de ce procès sans que l'on remette cette décision en question pour une soit disant influence que je lui aurai apporté. Harry a toujours mon soutien et il le sait, je me considère un peu comme son grand-père ». Déclarait l'éminent Albus Dumbledore à votre dévoué serviteur._

 _Ce choix d'avoir fait confiance aux avocats Gobelins fut le bon, car aujourd'hui le Lord Potter-Black va sortir de la prison d'Azkaban libre et lavé de tous soupçons. Une libération et un choix de défenseur qui a même été salué par notre bien-aimé ministre, Cornelius Fudge, à l'annonce officielle du verdict à la presse hier soir._

 _« Je suis heureux de vous annoncez que Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black est dorénavant libre. Aucune accusation n'a été retenue contre lui. Demain matin il sera libéré de la prison d'Azkaban où il a été enfermé par erreur. Je dois dire que personnellement je suis soulagé qu'un innocent soit ainsi acquitté. Le Survivant est un héros national depuis sa naissance il a toujours fait le maximum pour le bien de notre communauté. Encore durant ce procès il a confié à nos amis Gobelins le soins de le défendre montrant ainsi la paix et l'harmonie qui règne entre nos deux races. C'est pourquoi au nom du ministère et de notre nation je tiens à présenter mes plus sincères excuses au Survivant ainsi que notre profonde gratitude pour ses exploits. Je m'engage solennellement ici et devant vous à demander une entrevue avec le Lord Potter-Black pour prendre avec lui les mesures pour qu'aucun événement comme celui-ci ne se reproduise »._

 _Sur ses paroles avisées notre bon ministre à signé les documents de remise en liberté de l'Élu et nous à indiqué qu'il sortirait le lendemain matin et que le ministère prendrait en charge ses frais médicaux pour qu'il puisse se remettre en toute tranquillité de possibles effets néfaste qu'aurait eu Azkaban sur lui._

 _Moi même et toute la rédaction de votre précieux quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier présentons nos plus plates excuses au Lord Potter-Black ainsi que nous lui présentons notre plus profonde gratitude pour ses actes héroïques qui ont fait la grandeur de notre communauté._

 _Votre dévoué serviteur John Titbits reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

Mais ce qui surprit le plus l'héritier Londubat c'était la réaction de la brune après avoir lut l'article. Il c'était plutôt attendu à une effusion de joie, pas l'une de ces scènes de liesse ridicule comme pouvaient faire preuve certaines des filles de Gryffondor. Non, on parlait d'Hermione Granger tout de même. Il s'était plutôt attendu à être pris dans une prise à vous briser la colonne vertébrale dont la brune avait la désagréable manie. Mais non, elle fondit en larme à la plus grande incompréhension de son ami. Ce n'était pas des larme de joie comme on pouvait si attendre, non c'était des larmes de tristesse.

-Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est merveilleux. Harry est innocent, il l'a toujours été, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Interrogea le brun totalement perdu par la réaction de son amie à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

-Si, si, bien-sur que si. C'est merveilleux. Renifla la préfète des rouges et ors.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Finit-il par demander.

-J'ai peur. Est ce qu'il voudra bien nous revoir ? Quels effets Azkaban a pu avoir sur lui ? Déclara-t-elle tout en essayant tant bien que mal à arrêter ses sanglots. Mais cette déclaration permit à l'héritier Londubat de comprendre l'état de son amie. Elle avait peur, elle était totalement paniqué à l'idée qui son meilleur ami ne lui prête plus aucune importance. Elle l'avait abandonné, elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il fasse de même avec elle.

Lui qui pensait qu'elle allait mieux, ce n'était finalement qu'une façade.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'espère que vous apprécierez les articles très partial de la Gazette du Sorcier. Une petite review svp (ça me motiverai à écrire rapidement la suite). Si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre n'hésité pas.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait porter le titre: Liberté un chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience je pense? **

**Normalement je devrais pouvoir le poster la samedi prochain. Mais je promets rien.**


	7. Chapitre VII

**Salut a tous. Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre VII de la vérité caché. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont prit la peine de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir. Vous avez battu le nombre de reviews envoyées lors du dernier chapitre. Donc merci à: _Aya31, Theodore Barney, Dark Phobos, Pims10, Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat, les Guest (*4),Fox Locus, Marie la petit,Torsec, luffynette, shadow37700, Prek Devo,guilox23, lyvane,Lokii69, yotma, Bastientlec, , asdrogoneau et TeZuka pour leurs reviews._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews:_**

 _ **Réponse groupé aux questions des Guests: Je reconnais que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré la déprime d'Hermione. Mais j'ai préciser dans le dernier chapitre qu'elle n'était pas encore tout a fait remise. Et je trouve qu'une déprime aussi longue peut être justifier par plusieurs choses. Il faut remette les choses dans leurs contextes la déprime de Hermione est le fruit d'un cumul d'événement, le stress des Buses, l'excursion au ministère avec une expérience de mort imminente (si je me trompe pas elle a eu le droit à quelques Doloris?), la vision de la mort (Sirius), des blessures plus ou moins graves qui l'on conduit dans un coma de quelques jours. Et a son réveil son meilleur ami (et surtout le premier, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère) a été jugé comptable de haute trahison et se retrouve enfermé à Azkaban sans qu'elle n'est rien pu rien y faire (faut pas oublier que pour les sorciers Azkaban=condamnation à mort). Elle c'est rendu compte qu'elle était seul et qu'on ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Je pense que toute ces raisons peuvent justifier une bonne grosse déprime d'un an. Après je ne suis pas un espère en Phycologie (c'est même très loin de mon domaine de compétence), mais si il y en un qui lit cette fiction je serai ravi d'avoir son avis sur cette question. **_  
_**Harry Immortel? Bonne question je me suis pas encore penché sur le sujet, mais j'aime pas trop avoir un héros avec les pouvoirs d'un dieux. Serte Ulysse l'était mais il y avait des contres partis (vous en découvriez certaines au fur et à mesure de la fic).**_  
 _ **Pour la question des couples: Alors ça ne sera pas un slash. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas ce pairing, mais plutôt je trouves qu'il y a beaucoup trop de slash (trop de slash tut le slash) et surtout je préfère quand il est judicieusement utilisé avec des histoires cohérentes. Moi je suis plutôt du genre à écrire des couple slash avec des personnages "secondaire" (Sirius/Remus, Rogue/Regulus, Blaise/Theo, Lestrange/Groupton, etc). Donc ça sera un pairing Het.**_  
 _ **Après le couple je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sur. Mais une chose est sur pour cette fiction ça ne sera pas un HG/HP, je l'ai vois plutôt dans une relation fraternel (et j'ai prévu une fiction avec ce pairing). Après dans cette fiction il y aura plusieurs filles qui seront proche du Survivant: Les soeurs Greengrass, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour et deux OC. Donc il y a l'embarra du choix même si j'ai une petite préférence pour Daphné Greengrass.**_

 ** _A Aya31 et tous ceux qui on hâte de voire la confrontation Ron/Harry : Je fais être franc avec vous j'ignore encore comment elle se passera, n'y comment Harry réagira avec lui, donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'énorme vous risquerez d'être déçu. _**

**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne et répondu à toutes les questions (si c'est pas le cas envoyez moi un MP avec la question ou une nouvelle review).**

 **Je n'oublie pas les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en followers ou en favori que je remercie également.**

* * *

 **Maintenant passons au chapitre. Un chapitre qui doit être très attendu par la majorité d'entre vous. Il se nomme Liberté, je trouve se titre est assez explicite. Il est relativement court 3 800 mots. Mais je suis très fier de moi de l'avoir écrit, même mon correcteur m'a dit avoir adoré le corriger.  
**

 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires, ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire.**

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-mi-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse**_ _*_

 _Chapitre VI_

 _Liberté_

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il y avait une agitation inhabituelle. Pas que d'habitude cette maison était calme. Pour les voisins moldus cette demeure n'était même pas visible, car elle était entouré de sorts et de protections en tous genres pour repousser tous les indésirables et protéger la demeure de toutes intrusion. Donc les moldus n'ont jamais observé la moindre activité venant de cette maison. Pour les sorciers c'étaient tout autre chose, cette demeure était celle de la très ancienne famille sang-pur de la société sorcière Britannique et même Européenne, les Black. Cette famille avait tout pour elle, la richesse, la puissance, l'influence, les titres de noblesses moldus et magiques. Elle était l'équivalent de la branche secondaire de la famille royale moldu. Mais malheureusement pour la maison Black, elle était sur le déclin. L'illustration parfaite de la déchéance de cette maison c'était que son dernier membre officiel se trouvait à l'heure actuelle enfermé au fin fond de la terrible prison d'Azkaban.

Donc pour le moment le 12 Square Grimmaurd était occupé par l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle en était d'ailleurs le quartier général de cette organisation. Ce groupe était dirigé par le grand et éminent Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, dans l'optique de lutter contre le terrible Mage Noir, qui portait le titre de Lord Voldemort. Cette organisation avait été créé au cours de la première guerre contre ce même Seigneur des ténèbres, ses membres avaient étés aux premières loges de ce premier conflit. Donc c'est sans surprises que les sorciers en faisant partie lors de sa création avaient répondu présent à l'appel de leur leader quand Voldemort avait refoulé le sol de cette bonne vieille Terre. Ils y avaient répondu sans remettre une seule fois en question la terrible annonce du retour du grand méchant mage noir, alors que personne dans le reste du pays n'acceptait de voir la nouvelle et elle était enterrée par le gouvernement Anglais. Qui allait même plus loin en essayant de détruire l'influence, la réputation et la vie des personnes qui affirmaient le contraire. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau pour l'ordre il pouvait maintenant affirmer sans crainte le retour de l'ennemi tant redouté sans risque que le gouvernement s'en prenne a eu. Mais surtout aujourd'hui il récupérait l'espoir ou plutôt la seule arme qui pouvait vaincre Lord Voldemort, le Survivant, Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que ce matin là, Dumbledore chef incontesté de l'Ordre avait organisé une réunion avec une dizaine de membres éminents de l'organisation de la lumière. Et malgré l'heure très matinale de ce rassemblement ils avaient tous répondu présent. Parmi les présents se trouvait bien évidement le grand Albus Dumbledore le pourfendeur des méchants, le chef émérite de cette joyeuse bande, son fidèle laquais Severus Rogues qui était l'agent double de l'ordre, il y avait aussi Alastor Maugrey le fidèle bras droit du Directeur de Poudlard, le couple Lupin, le couple Wesley ainsi que leur fils aîné accompagné de sa fiancé et quelques autres.

-Bien tout le monde est là. Déclara le vieil homme qui était leur meneur. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour préparer le transfert d'Harry d' Azkaban à un lieu sécurisé. Et élaborer le plan pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve de son enfermement. Car comme nous l'avons pu le constater avec Sirius Azkaban laissera des séquelles aussi bien mentales que physique à Harry. Et nous devons l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Toute l'assemblé avait écouté avec attention les paroles du Directeur. Il avait tous hoché la tête à l'évocation de Sirius Black, se souvenant tous de l'homme amaigrit, perturbé et tristes qu'avait pu être le maraudeur après sa "Libération" d'Azkaban.

\- Que proposez-vous Albus ? Demanda Remus Lupin. Il était toujours méfiant envers le directeur de Poudlard. Il reprochait toujours au vieil homme son inaction lors du premier procès d'Harry. Mais il devait l'avouer que les arguments du vieux professeur étaient compréhensibles. À cette période là son influence politique était réduite pratiquement à néant et s'il avait eu le malheur d'intervenir dans cette affaire, le fait qu'on l'associe directement son nom à celui du Survivant cela aurait néfaste pour le fils Potter. Et cela Remus l'avait compris tout comme le fait de ne pas laisser assister à l'audience, car son loup intérieur qui était déjà fortement perturbé par la mort de son ami Sirius, il aurait perdre totalement le contrôle et laisser son loup se déchaîner au milieu de l'assistance de la cour judiciaire. Et cela aurait fait une très mauvaise publicité au Survivant et à la communauté de loup-garou, il voyait déjà les gros titre des journaux surtout ceux couvrant les faits divers comme les vautours qu'ils étaient : " _Un lycanthrope perd le contrôle lord du procès Potter-Black_ ", " _Un monstre allié de l'accusé fait un carnage pendant le procès_ "… Toutes ces raisons faisaient que même s'il n'approuvait pas les choix du directeur, il les comprenait malgré tout. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait pas retiré sa confiance. Sans oublier le fait que même une fois qu'il avait pris du recul avec Nymphodora sa femme désormais, sur les affaires de l'Ordre. Dumbledore était tout de même venu le trouver pour l'aider à libérer Harry. Leur plan avait pas mal avancé lorsque du jour au lendemain les Gobelins avait dégoté d'on ne sait où un mangemort, ça avait facilité les choses surtout que Dutton avait fait des aveux. Remus avec l'aide de sa femme et le directeur avaient réussi à compléter un dossier solide pour faire sortir le Survivant d'Azkaban, mais une nouvelle fois les créatures de Gringotts les avaient pris de vitesse encore une fois déposant un dossier pour rouvrir l'affaire Potter-Black et ile avaient réussi à monter un dossier bien plus complet que le leur. Et ils avaient réussi à faire libérer Harry en le faisant acquitter. Le Survivant n'avait pas eu besoin de leur aide. Pas que Remus se plaigne de la libération et que Harry soit reconnu innocent aux yeux de la loi, non il était seulement déçu de ne pas avoir était l'un des acteurs de la libération du fils de ses regrettés meilleurs amis. Il avait surtout honte de son inaction. Mais il se posait une question : comment Harry avait-il fait pour contacter les Gobelins et les convaincre de le défendre alors qu'il était enfermé dans les tréfonds d'Azkaban. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des mystères que les autres membres de l'Ordre aimeraient éclaircir. C'était l'un des buts de la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

-Je compte allais le chercher à Azkaban tout à l'heure, avec certain d'entre vous pour lui assurer une protection. Maintenant qu'Harry est libre et lavé de tout soupçon, il est la cible prioritaire de Voldemort. Déclara l'honorable ancien se délectant du frisson qui parcouru l'assistance à l'évocation du nom tant redouté. Il devrait sortir vers 10 heures. Nous l'attendrons sur la plage en face de la prison.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher directement dans à sa cellule ? Vous avez l'autorité nécessaire pour ça. Demanda un Maugrey avec suspicions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose car Alastor Fol-Œil avait des soupçons sur tout.

-Je n'ai pas pu avoir l'autorisation de la part du ministère. Avoua honteusement le grand Ponte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les Gobelins sans sont chargés en tant qu'avocat avant que j'en fasse la demande. Donc seul un représentant du ministère et l'héritier du Seigneur des Runes Anglais sont autorisés à aller chercher Harry à sa cellule.

-Potter qui fricote avec des Gobelins, j'ai toujours dit qui ne valait pas les espoirs que vous placez en lui. Renifla Severus Rogue avec dédain, faisant bondir Remus de son siège près à répliquer à l'insinuation à peine voilé du maître de potion, mais il fut vite coupé par l'intervention du vieil homme amateur de bonbons aux citrons.

-Severus a raison dans un sens. Il va falloir éloigner Harry de l'influence des Gobelins. Je me méfie d'eux, ils pourraient tenter de le manipuler voire pire.

-Une fois que nous aurons récupérer Harry, il devrait s'éloigner de lui même de l'influence Gobelines. Déclara Arthur Wesley. Mais où comptez-vous l'emmener pour qu'il puisse récupérer de son séjour à Azkaban ?

-Voyons, Arthur. Harry viendra chez nous ! Ron et Ginny auront fini leur année à Poudlard à la fin du mois. Cela permettra d'avoir quelques jours pour être seul et récupérer. Après les enfants l'aideront. Déclara sa femme avec certitude, sous les reniflements synchrones de Rogue et des Lupin.

-A vrai dire, Molly. J'avais prévu de l'envoyer passer l'été chez Remus et Tonks. Déclara calmement Dumbledore. Comment dire à cette femme qu'après son comportement à elle et à son fils lors du procès, qu'il soit fort peu probable qu'Harry accepte de les côtoyer dans l'immédiat ?

-Mais pendant les pleines lunes, ça sera dangereux. Il sera plus en sécurité avec nous et il connaît bien le Terrier. Insista la rousse.

-Il n'y aura aucun problème. Nous avons tout prévu. Déclara Nymphadora Tonks nouvellement Lupin. Nous avons mis toutes les protections nécessaires pour protéger Harry et lors des pleines lunes Remus sera enfermé dans une maison qui est aussi protégé pour que l'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur et que personne ne s'y en approche.

-Par contre moi. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de renvoyer Potter à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, c'est un véritable danger public. Fit remarquer le professeur de potion pour couper court à la discussion puérile et totalement insignifiante sur les lieux de résidence du Ô précieux Survivant, si Albus s'était déjà arrangé avec les Lupin. Pourquoi continuer avec se débat stérile ?

-Severus nous en avons déjà parlé. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien tous les deux mais il est nécessaire qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard. Il y sera en sécurité et nous pourrons le préparer correctement à son affrontement avec Voldemort. Comme à son habitude la prononciation du nom tant honni toute l'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson. Le directeur attendit patiemment que ses subordonnés se remettent de la petite frayeur occasionnée par la prononciation d'un simple mot, avant de continuer.

-J'aimerai que Remus, Tonks, Alastor et Arthur m'accompagnent à Azkaban. Il avait bien choisi l'escorte du Survivant. Alastor pour la protection, Remus car il avait la confiance du garçon qui a survécut, Tonks car elle avait toujours eu une place à part pour le jeune Harry, un peu le rôle d'une grande sœur aimante. Et Arthur Wesley car il représentait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle dans la vie du dernier Potter. Normalement avec une telle escorte il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis, mais surtout cela mettrait le Survivant dans de bonne condition vis à vis de lui. Cette pensée fit sourire le vieillard addicts aux sucreries, il allait enfin remettre la main sur son précieux pion.

-J'aimerai également que Kingsley, Bill et vous mademoiselle Delacour cherchiez des informations sur ce soudain intérêt que les Gobelins ont pour Harry. Et Severus j'aimerai que vous retourniez voir le seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir ce qu'il projette de faire. Déclara le vieux sorcier pour conclure cette réunion matinal. Il était passé maître dans le domaine de donner des ordres avec douceur, les exprimant sous forme de souhait mais de manière à ce que ses subalternes ne puissent jamais les refuser. Et comme toujours personnes ne voyaient rien.

Mais le plus important aujourd'hui c'était qu'il allait remettre la main sur Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Un vent frais, un vent mordant caressant son visage, un vent si glacial qu'il brûlait sa peau rendu délicate accoutumé à la profondeur de ce monde. Mais cette petite brise bien matinale qui lui baisait le visage était pour lui une véritable source de joie. Un courant d'air libre lui plaquait les cheveux sur la tête, libre de lui frigorifier, libre de lui charrier les odeurs acres du large, libre de ballotter la petite embarcation sur laquelle il venait de prendre pied. Oui, aujourd'hui Harry était libre, enfin après ces longs mois d'attente en enfer, il sortait libre d'Azkaban.

En effet quelque minute avant, alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Ulysse dans son esprit. Il avait senti le flux de magie qui l'entourait être perturbé. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la fosse d'Azkaban. Et ce quelqu'un ne s'avéra pas être un Détraqueur mais un Gobelin accompagné de trois sorcier. Parmi eux Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le garde idiot et son supérieur. Le troisième était habillé de vêtements chics mais pas noble, il en déduisit donc qu'il devait être un représentant officiel du ministère. Le Gobelin qui les accompagnait n'était autre que l'héritier du Seigneur des Runes du Pays. Ils étaient venus le libérer.

Après avoir fait les vérifications d'usages pour toute sortie de prisonnier, ils avaient remonté tous les étages de la prison. Avant de sortir totalement de ce cube carcéral l'avocat Gobelin de Harry avait posé un bandeau sur les yeux de son client. Il était prévenant, car après avoir passé près d'un an dans le noir complet une exposition brutale à la lumière pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur sa vision, comme lui brûler la rétine. Et Harry tenait à sa vue surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était parfaite, la magie d'Ulysse avait soigné bien plus que le Mal du Détraqueur après le Rituel.

Puis toujours escorté par les trois gugusses du ministère et le Gobelin, ils avaient pris la barque qui servait à effectuer la jonction entre la prison et le continent. Bien évidement juste avant de quitter l'île qui avait été leur prison. Harry avait accepté de laisser la place à Ulysse pour qu'il puisse lui aussi profiter de ces quelques instants où ils quittaient enfin l'enfer. Le survivant n'avait juste pas prévu que l'immortel en profiterait de ce petit instant pour régler ses comptes avec l'idiot qui leur avait servi de gardien. Ulysse ne lui avait rien fait de grave, il lui avait juste explosé le nez avec un coup de boule magistralement bien placé par un homme ayant les yeux bandés.

Le pauvre homme n'avait rien pu y faire, n'y voir venir l'action de l'homme libre. Qui se serait douté qu'un adolescent ayant passé un an de sa vie enfermé dans ce qui devait ressembler le plus à l'enfer sur terre et qui avait les yeux bandés de surcroît, puisse se mouvoir avec une telle vivacité et une telle vitesse pour réussir à attaquer un garde adulte avec "toutes ses facultés «et lui infliger un coup de boule en pleine figure. Puis après avoir entendu le craquement caractéristique que produisait l'arrête nasal lorsqu'elle se brisait, Ulysse sourit heureux comme un paon d'avoir accompli son méfaits, il alla s'asseoir tranquillement dans la barque sans la moindre assistance visuelle et demandant joyeusement : s'ils pouvaient lever l'ancre car il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Ça avait été la parole de trop pour l'avocat Gobelin qui n'avait pas réussir à contenir son fou rire moqueur. Décidément il appréciait de plus en plus ce gamin. Lui aussi monta dans l'embarcation avec un grand sourire amusé, rapidement suivit par l'employé du ministère qui lui au contraire était totalement sans voix après l'action qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux.

Voilà comment Harry se retrouvait depuis quelques minutes dans cette misérable coquille de noix qui rattachait Azkaban au continent. Là il profitait des ses premiers instant de liberté. Dans un silence. Un silence relatif, car il écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait découvert que l'une des capacités conférées par le rituel était l'accroissement des sens. Ces derniers étaient poussés à leur paroxysme pour un être humain. Son goût était des plus développé ce qui n'avait pas était une bénédiction quand il devait manger les repas rassis qui étaient servis par les Détraqueurs. Ses autres sens avaient également évolué suite au rituel, son odorat lui permettait de sentir lorsqu'un gardien approchait de la fosse, le touché était dorénavant si sensible qu'il avait pu déterminer le sens des coups de pioches portés par les ouvriers qui avaient creusé la roche pour créer les cellules de la fosse lorsqu'il effleurait les murs. Son Ouïe lu permettait d'entendre les murmures des autres condamnés de l'étage supérieur. Le seule sens qu'il n'avait pas encore pu tester c'était sa vue mais il savait que cela aussi avait évolué.

Mais à l'heure actuelle il profitait largement de ses autres sens, enfin car à l'intérieur d'Azkaban tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était l'odeur acre des excréments des détenus, il mangeait de la pourriture, il entendait les plaintes de ses camarades et touchait de la pierre tranchante. Là dans l'embarcation il gouttait l'air marin qui l'entourait, il sentait le parfum de la liberté qui l'enivrait, il écoutait le battement d'aile des oiseaux marins qui volaient libres comme l'air et il touchait cette eau froide qui le portait vers la liberté. Il entendait également ce qui se passait autour de lui bien que de toute manière son sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir ce qui se passait. Il savait par exemple que l'employé du ministère était nerveux, il l'entendait respirer fort pour se forcer à se calmer, il sentait sa magie s'affoler. D'après toutes ces sensations il savait que l'homme était recroquevillé sur la barque dans le coin qui lui était opposé.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que sa mission était des plus désagréables. Il était là, sortit d'Azkaban, à représenter le ministère. Pour remettre en liberté et présenter les excuses au nom de toute la nation à une personne considérée comme étant un héros qui à l'âge de seulement un an a défait le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Cette mission aurait pu être un honneur, mais malheureusement pour cet homme il avait eu la "chance" de visiter la terrible prison d'Azkaban, pour faire sortir un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à casser le nez d'un gardien pour se venger vraisemblablement de mauvais traitements. Donc que lui ferait-il à lui ? Avait-il une chance de revoir sa famille si le Survivant décidait de se venger du ministère en se défoulant sur lui, surtout si comme il le craignait l'héritier Potter était devenu fou après cette année enfermé dans l'enfer d'Azkaban ?

Mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire de l'homme et l'avantage d'avoir ses yeux bandés c'était qu'il ne verrait jamais à quoi ressemblait ce représentant ministériel. Voilà pourquoi il préférait écouter la douce chanson que jouait le vent à ses oreilles, surtout que dans sa tête Ulysse lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de chanter pour exprimer sa joie d'enfin goutter à la liberté après 150 ans d'emprisonnement dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Malheureusement pour le Survivant l'immortel ne savait pas chanter, mais vraiment pas du tout chanter même en pensée.

C'est lorsque la piteuse embarcation butta contre les galets de la plage que Harry sentit leur présence. Ils étaient cinq, cinq sorciers qui venaient d'arriver en transplanant et qui se venaient à leur rencontre. Rien dans le flux magique n'indiquait qu'ils leur étaient hostiles. Ils étaient encore à plus de cinquante mètres, le Survivant ne pu en savoir plus. C'est aussi à ce moment là que l'employé du ministère décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petite croisière qu'il s'adressait directement à l'ancien prisonnier désormais. Il lui fit un long discours d'excuses de la part du ministère et de la nation sorcière Britannique. Il lui remit également sa baguette qui lui avait été confisqué lors de son arrestation.

Pendant le discours barbant qu'Harry écoutait que d'une oreille distraite de l'homme du ministère, le mystérieux groupe de cinq était maintenant arrivé à moins de cinq mètre d'eux. Harry pu enfin les distinguer avec son nouveau sens. Parmi les cinq individus il y en avait un qui était un très puissant sorcier de niveau mage, un autre qui devait être un hybride moitié créature magique, moitié sorcier et deux qui devait largement avoir le niveau d'Aurors confirmés. Ses autres sens lui apprirent qu'il y en avait un qui était une femme et comme elle partageait une odeur commune avec l'hybride il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un couple. Mais parmi ces inconnus il y avait un boiteux et un homme qui sentait le citron. Ces odeurs le Survivant les connaissait. Il se tourna immédiatement dans leur direction toujours avec sa baguette à la main, il fit attention à ne rien laisser paraître sa colère à l'encontre des nouveaux arrivants.

=Tout est prêt ?= Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son avocat qui c'était immédiatement rapproché de son client.

=Oui, monsieur comme convenu. Je n'attends plus que votre signal.=

-Harry, mon garçon. Quelle joie de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme. Déclara Albus Dumbledore sur son éternel ton joyeux de grand-père bienfaiteur. Nous sommes…

-Remus, Dora. Ravi de vous revoir, toutes mes félicitations pour votre couple. Le coupa brutalement le Survivant en dressant sa baguette devant lui. Immédiatement il sentit Fol-Œil sortir la sienne près à répliquer. Ah Maugrey toujours avec son éternel maxime : " _vigilance constante"_. Sourit-il.

Puis à la surprise de toute l'assemblée il agrippa sa baguette à deux mains et il la brisa en deux devant les regards incrédules des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Je ne suis pas votre marionnette. =Maintenant!= Ordonna-t-il au Gobelin qui lui agrippa par la manche. Puis immédiatement après ils disparurent tous les deux emportés par un portoloin Gobelin sans que les sorciers de la plage ne puissent rien y faire.

Tout ce qui restait du Survivant qu'ils étaient venus "mettre en sécurité", était deux petits morceaux de bois, qui avaient été la baguette magique avant sa déchéance. En faisant cela Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black venait de renier le monde sorcier.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Peut-être un peu court mais attendu. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Une petite review svp (ça me motiverai à écrire rapidement la suite). Si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre n'hésité pas.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait porter le titre: Gringotts. Il répondra aux questions: Comment va réagir Dumbledore? Où est Harry? Et quel son ses projets?**

 **Normalement je devrais pouvoir le poster la samedi prochain (je ne l'ai pas envoyé à mon correcteur). Mais je promets rien. Sinon ça sera le samedi 18/03/2017.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Salut à tous. Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre VIII de "la vérité caché". Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour cette fanfiction qui a dépassé les 100 reviews.  
Donc merci à: _Aya31, Theodore Barney, Dark Phobos, Pims10,Fox Locus, luffynette, Prek Devo, lyvane, yotma, asdrogoneau, Ary, , PrekDeva, loloyo, LunaMidnight15 et nekopath pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Réponse à la review de lyvane:  
Je te remercie pour ta review. Content que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Pour répondre à ta question Harry ne se vengera pas d'une seule personne. Plusieurs subiront ses foudres en même temps mais Harry fera ça de manière lente et douloureuse. Une réponse assez évasive mais c'est la seul que j'ai._**

 ** _Attention Spoils:  
Après réflexion et vos reviews sur la dépression d'Hermione je reconnais volontiers avoir exagéré son comportement mais j'ai trouvé une solution expliquant ce comportement. Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre X mais je peux vous dire que Dumbledore sera derrière cette histoire.  
Pour ce qui est des Gobelins beaucoup s'imagine que les Banquiers auront un rôle à jouer. Sur ce point là je pense vous décevoir. Les Gobelins ont trahis Ulysse donc Harry ne se cachera pas chez eux, vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre.  
Pour ce qui est des couples j'ai choisi de faire un Daphnée/Harry mais ça ne sera pas avant le chapitre 28. _**

**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai oublié personne et répondu à toutes les questions (si c'est pas le cas envoyez moi un MP avec la question ou une nouvelle review).**

 **Je n'oublie pas les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en followers ou en favori et je les remercie également.**

* * *

 **Maintenant passons au chapitre. Je dois dire que je suis très déçu de ce que j'ai écris. Il se nomme Gringotts. Vous y découvrirez la réponse de Dumbledore, les projets d'Harry et un peu sur le passé d'Ulysse.  
**

 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires, ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire.**

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse**_ _*_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_

 _Chapitre VIII_

 _Gringotts_

Une nouvelle fois les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se retrouvaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, régulièrement les personnes faisant parti de cette ligue de lutte anti-mage-noir créée par le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, le grand pourfendeur de méchant, se réunissaient dans l'ancienne demeure ancestral de la noble et pure maison Black. Mais fait extrêmement rare aujourd'hui se tenait leur seconde réunion de la journée et il n'était pas encore midi.

En effet le matin même, alors que le soleil tardait à éclairer cette bonne vieille Angleterre de ses rayons de lumière, le vieux Directeur de Poudlard avait déjà ressemblé quelques uns de ses fidèles pour une première réunion qui devait permettre à l'Ordre de remettre la main sur leur précieux et seul atout dans la guerre qui les opposaient au terrible Lord Voldemort, le célèbre Survivant, leur élu, Harry Potter. Alors que tout avait été prévu pour le récupérer leur inestimable garçon-qui-à-survécu, pour qu'il soit en confiance et qu'il puisse se remettre d'éventuelles séquelles dut à la prison d'Azkaban. Mais il y avait eu un imprévu dans leur plan parfaitement huilé.

Car ce que le grand Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde c'était que le problème auquel ils avaient du faire face, n'était autre qu'à un refus du Survivant de collaborer avec eux. Pire encore le jeune homme avait refusé de rentrer en contacte avec le leader de la lumière et dans un ultime geste de rejet il avait brisé sa baguette magique en deux avant de disparaître avec sont avocat aux longues oreilles. C'était ces deux morceaux de bois si précieux pour les sorciers qui trônaient au milieu de la table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Une baguette constituée de bois de houx et d'une plume de phœnix, fabriquée par le célèbre Ollivander. Un artefact de première qualité si cher aux yeux de n'importe quel sorcier. La plupart considérait d'ailleurs ce si morceau de bois comme faisant partit intégrante de leur être, un prolongement de leur bras. Une baguette était si importante pour un sorcier que l'une des punitions considérée comme l'une des plus horribles dans le monde magique était de se voir détruire sa baguette, par ce geste symbolique on n'était plus reconnu comme faisant parti de ce monde.

C'est exactement ce qui signifiait ces deux morceaux de bois posés devant le vieux fondateur de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black reniait par ce geste son appartenance au monde magique et surtout il refusait de rentrer dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver à une telle extrémité ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit vénérable Dumbledore. Il s'était certes attendu à la possibilité que le jeune Survivant refuse de se joindre à lui sur la plage d'Azkaban, c'était d'ailleurs le pire des scénarios que son esprit accompli dans les stratagèmes politiques et la manipulation des plus retord avait pu élaborer. Mais dans aucun des scénarii il n'avait pu imaginer que l'Élu lui fasse faux-bond de cette manière.

Il aurait pu comprendre que le jeune homme lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir soutenu lors de sa cinquième année et encore plus lors de son procès, mais il s'était préparé à lui donner une longue explication justifiant la nécessité de ses actes et dans le pire des cas il avait pris avec lui les Lupin. Des personnes qui avaient toujours eux une grande importance pour le garçon-qui survécut. Ils auraient même pu confirmer qu'il tentait de le faire sortir de prison par la voix légale depuis son triste procès. Mais non, leur présence n'y avait rien changé le garçon n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser les moindres paroles. Non, décidément le vieux sage ne comprenait absolument pas le geste inconsidéré du Survivant. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. C'était-il rendu compte que dans son geste égoïste, il les avait tous condamné à la tyrannie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Alors qu'à donc fait notre misérable petit Potter pour que je sois une nouvelle fois dérangé aujourd'hui pour sa sainte personne. Cracha le sinistre maître de Potion de Poudlard. Ces paroles ruminées avaient ramenées le Directeur à l'instant présent loin de ses pensées troubles.

-Suffit, Severus ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. L'heure est grave. Déclara Dumbledore, reprenant son professeur pour ses paroles déplacées envers leur Élu, sur un ton où l'on percevait nettement l'irritation et l'impatience. Deux traits de caractères qui étaient que très rarement observé voire jamais vu chez le vénérable Directeur de Poudlard. D'ailleurs tous les membres de l'Ordre présent autour de la table de la cuisine de la maison Black l'avaient remarqué et aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de briser le silence qui s'était soudainement installé après cette remontrance à demi-dissimulé, pas même le maître de Potion qui se contenta de baisser la tête pour éviter tout autre éclat de voix lui étant destiné.

-Il est clair pour tous qu'Harry ne va pas bien. Reprit le directeur faisait bien attention de faire une pause dans son discours pour permettre à son auditoire d'assimiler correctement ses paroles. Nous avons surestimé les effets néfastes que pouvait avoir Azkaban sur l'esprit encore jeune d'Harry, car n'oublions pas qu'il n'a pas encore terminé sa croissance.

-Vous pensez qu'il est fou, professeur ? Demanda Remus Lupin. L'homme donnait toujours l'impression d'être au trente-sixième dessous, même les lendemains de pleines lunes il avait une meilleure allure. Il était totalement dépassé par les évènements et sa jeune épouse ne pouvait pas l'aider car elle était aussi effondrée que lui.

-Il avait plutôt l'air en total possession de ses moyens. Il a su immédiatement que c'était nous, alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés Je trouve ça d'ailleurs étrange, comment il a pu faire ça. Sans parler du fait qu'il a réussi à savoir le lien entre Remus et Tonks. Je trouve ça vraiment étrange. Déclara Maugrey, toujours aussi soupçonneux, lui il voyait l'acte d'Harry comme une traîtrise et tout Survivant qu'il était, un traître devait se trouver à sa place et la place d'un renégat pour Alastor Fol- Œil c'était soit six pieds sous terre soit à Azkaban.

-Voyons Alastor, le bandeau était un simple morceau de tissus il voyait à travers. Et pour ce qui est du mariage de Remus et Dora, c'est sûrement le Gobelin qui as du lui dire. Déclara Dumbledore pour arrêter tout début de polémique, mais lui aussi était curieux du pourquoi du comment le Survivant avait pu les reconnaître et comment se dernier avait-il appris le Gobelbabil? Une langue que seuls les gobelins parlaient. Mais en bon leader de la lumière qu'il était il ne fit pas part de ses doute à ses subordonnés, mais il voyait bien que Maugrey et Rogue n'était pas dupe, il les voyait grogner sceptiquement.

-Fou ? Non car comme vous l'avez si bien dit Alastor. Harry avait tout à fait l'air lui même. Non je pense plutôt que son séjour à Azkaban ait fragilisé l'esprit d'Harry. Le rendant de cette manière plus malléable et manipulable. Je soupçonne les Gobelins qui sont derrière les dernières actions d'Harry. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils se sont immédiatement présentés comme étant ses avocats ? Avoir le prestige du Survivant leur serait un précieux avantage pour leur cause. Ou encore il se pourrait que ce soit le ministère qui est à l'origine de tous ça, qui sait ce qu'il à bien pu subir dans la noirceur d'Azkaban. Cornelius aurait pu très bien ordonner qu'on lui fasse un lavage de cerveau, après tout c'est ce qu'avait commencé à faire Ombrage. Notre bon ministre est devenu totalement incontrôlable depuis un an. Ou pire il se pourrait que ce soit Voldemort lui même qui le manipule. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser son lien avec Harry pour le contrôler. Severus où en était Harry dans l'apprentissage de l' _Occlumancie_ quand vous avez du arrêter prématurément vos leçons ? Demanda Dumbledore connaissant parfaitement la réponse mais voulant appuyer ses arguments en faisant appel à une tierce personne pour les valider.

-Pfffff. Son apprentissage ? Du temps gâché pour rien. Il était lamentable, aucune maîtrise, en six mois il n'avait même pas progressé, il en avait même régressé. Même un vulgaire animal était plus doué que lui. Renifla la chauve souris des cachots de Poudlard.

-Vous voyez. Il faut donc s'attendre au pire. Déclara solennellement le Directeur de la plus haute institution de Grande-Bretagne. Il est urgent de retrouver Harry, c'est pour son propre bien. Nous devons l'aider à se reprendre en main et surmonter ses problèmes. Je vous charge de le chercher ! Moi je vais aller de ce pas au ministère pour demander qu'Harry soit immédiatement placé sous ma tutelle. Étant donné les circonstances et le fait qu'il soit encore mineur je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à l'obtenir. Le vieil homme laissa le silence envahir la pièce permettant ainsi à ses fidèles d'assimiler ses ordres. Mais il fut rapidement rompu par le bruit crapotant de la cheminée, c'était le bruit caractéristique d'un appel par cheminette. Quelqu'un appelait le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix par la cheminé de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Tous les membres de l'association anti-Voldemort se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit tout leurs sens en alerte. Où ils virent la tête de l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley.

-Professeur Dumbledore. Je sais où il est. Dit-il précipitamment.

-Du calme Bill, reprenez votre souffle. Ordonna le pourfendeur de Grindelwald avec espoir. Est ce que le roux lui annoncé la nouvelle tant espéré depuis la plage d'Azkaban.

-Je sais où est Harry. Il est à Gringotts en ce moment même.

Le directeur se leva immédiatement donnant l'ordre à six de ses fidèles d'aller l'attendre à la Banque Gobelines et d'empêcher par tous les moyens à Harry d'en sortir. Pendant que lui irait rapidement régler l'histoire de la tutelle du Survivant. Foi d'Albus Dumbledore, il remettrait la main sur Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry était arrivé à Gringotts directement dans une salle réservée aux portoloins immédiatement après qu'il ait donné l'ordre à son avocat de l'activer. Le Survivant s'était imaginé pénétrer dans la partie de la Banque qu'il connaissait, voire dans la zone réservée aux clients les plus fortunés. Mais oh grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ferait son entré par la zone réservé exclusivement au personnel de la Banque, exclusivement réservé aux Gobelins. Ce qui était pour ces créatures l'un des plus grands honneurs qu'ils pouvaient faire à un humain, cela voulais dire qu'ils le considéraient comme l'un des leurs. Et le nouvel homme libre s'en rendit compte rapidement quand il vit l'accueil qu'ils lui réservèrent.

Ils étaient apparus dans une salle magnifiquement décoré d'œuvre d'art et d'objet précieux. La salle n'était pas immense, elle avait des proportions relativement modeste, elle devait faire dans les 30 mètres carrés. Mais malgré sa petite taille pour un Hall d'"arrivé" magique, les Gobelins avait réussi l'exploit d'y faire rentrer en plus des œuvres d'art qui ornaient chaque coté de la pièce ils avaient réussi à y faire tenir une double rangée de leurs guerriers en tenue d'apparat.

Cette vision avait légèrement perturbé le Survivant s'il n'avait pas porté son bandeau sur les yeux pour éviter de perdre la vu à cause de l'intensité lumineuse du soleil. Car étant tout juste libéré d'une des plus horribles prisons du monde et arriver par la portoloin dans une salle inconnue qui était remplie de guerriers Gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents, ça donnait légèrement l'impression de tomber dans un piège. Bien-sur ses autres sens l'avaient immédiatement averti de la surpopulation Gobeline de la pièce, mais comme ces derniers ne manifestaient aucune animosité envers lui, donc il ne s'en était nullement soucié. Et une fois qu'on lui avait retiré son bandeau il en avait été juste un peu surpris, car il avait immédiatement été informé par Ulysse que les armures que portaient les combattants aux oreilles pointues étaient celle de cérémonie. Ils l'accueillaient au Royaume Souterrain avec tous les honneurs du à un personnage de très haut rang.

Ça avait été très vite confirmé par la présence d'un Gobelin qui était habillé en vêtement d'apparat et portant les ornements caractéristiques d'un roi. Il avait dans sa main droite un immense marteau dont la hauteur égalait celle d'un homme adulte, l'immortel lui avait immédiatement appris que cette arme était le symbole du pouvoir chez les Gobelins, il était le représentant du roi sur ce territoire, il était le grand inquisiteur de la Grande Bretagne. Il avait également une couronne en or sertit de diamants, symbole de sa place dans la ligné royale Gobeline et la magnifique épée sur laquelle sa main droite était tranquillement posée représentait son autorité en tant que chef des armées de cette province du royaume Gobelin. La richesse de ces ornements montrait l'importance de son rang et la profondeur de ses voûtes.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry compris toute l'utilité que pouvait lui apporter les connaissances d'Ulysse, car il sut immédiatement comment réagir face au Seigneur des Runes Anglais. Car ce Gobelin était bien le Grand Seigneur Ragnarock briseur d'os. Le Survivant avait exécuté les gestes prévu par l'étiquette Gobeline dans le cas d'une rencontre protocolaire comme celle-ci. Il s'inclina et posa une main sur son cœur en signe de respect. En retour le Grand inquisiteur Gobelin s'était incliné devant lui et lui avait fait l'immense honneur de passer ses "hommes" en revu. Puis il l'avait accompagné dans un dédale de couloir donnant sur des bureaux d'employé de Gringotts. Ulysse lui avait enseigné que Gringotts était constitué de plusieurs niveaux. La surface était la partie de la banque que tous les sorciers connaissaient avec les Gobelins travaillant aux affaires financières. Il y avait les "voûtes" qui étaient comme son nom l'indiquait le niveau des coffres allant jusqu'à plus de 200m de profondeur. Puis le dernier niveau appelé la "ville" était l'endroit où vivait la nation Gobeline d'Angleterre, c'était une véritable cité qui devait abriter près de 30 000 âmes. Harry, lui déambula au coté de Ragnarock jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier qui se trouvait au dernier étage de la "Surface". Sur leur chemin chaque Gobelins s'agenouillaient et murmuraient des bénédictions que se soit pour le Seigneur des Runes ou pour le Survivant. Cet étrange manège attira certains des sorciers qui travaillaient pour la noble institution qu'était la Banque de Gringotts. Et devant cette scène de dévotion inhabituelle ils restèrent pantois. Le directeur de Gringotts ne s'en formalisa pas. Il guida son prestigieux invité dans son bureau, dans lequel attendaient trois Gobelins au garde à vous. Ils n'étaient pas des militaires mais plutôt des "hommes" d'affaires. Ils se présentèrent chacun étant des gestionnaires d'une de ses voûtes familiales qu'il avait en sa possession. Les Potter dont il était le dernier descendant direct, les Black lui avaient légué par son bien aimé parrain, Sirius. Dorénavant il était également en possession de la voûte d'Ulysse. Cela faisait de lui l'heureux propriétaire d'une magnifique fortune et pas des moindres. Déjà en additionnant les voûtes Potter et Black il faisait partie des trois plus grosses fortunes du pays, mais si on ajoutait à celles-ci la voûte d'un homme immortel descendant des fondateurs et ayant été le bras armé de nombreux rois. Sa fortune totale faisait partie des première du vieux continent voire du monde.

Harry passa donc près d'une heure à parler gros sou avec les quatre Gobelins. Puis ses conseillers financiers se retirèrent avec un sourire satisfait accroché à leur visage crochu. Le Survivant passa l'heure suivante seul avec le Seigneur Ragnarock. Qui loin d'être idiot, l'interrogea sur le pourquoi du comment, lui Harry Potter-Black, le grand Survivant du monde sorcier était-il devenu l'héritier aux yeux de la mère Magie du héros national qu'était l'écorcheur.

Là, suite au conseil d'Ulysse, il décida de raconter au directeur de la banque la vérité sur le rituel qui avait eu lieu au fin fond de la fosse d'Azkaban, après que l'honorable Gobelin ait contracté un serment magique sur la non divulgation des paroles prononcé dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Le financier écouta avec attention le récit du Survivant. Au moment où Harry acheva son histoire il se voyait déjà en entrain de se justifier face à un Inquisiteur Gobelin criant à la calomnie et demandant réparation pour les mensonges qu'il venait de prononcer. Mais au lieu de cela le Gobelin se leva et fit le tour de son majestueux bureau pour aller se planter juste devant lui toujours dans le parfait silence qui s'était installé suite au récit d'Harry. Et il s'inclina aussi bas que le sol le lui permettait.

=Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer votre excellence.= Déclara solennellement la créature dont le ton avait changé, celui du grand inquisiteur sûr de lui était devenu celui d'un "homme" se retrouvant devant une des légendes de son peuple.

 _ ***Ulysse, qu'est ce que je fais ? Et il parle de qui ?**_ _*_

 _ ***Harry, il nous parle. Je t'avais dit que j'étais célèbre chez les Gobelins. Et commence par lui dire de se relever**_ _*_ Ricana l'immortel qui logeait dans la tête du Survivant.

 _ ***Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu étais si important pour eux que le Gobelin le plus puissant du pays se prosterne de cette manière à nos pieds.**_ _*_

=Je vous en pris mon Seigneur relevez-vous. Vous me gênez.=Fini par demander l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

=Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a la chance de rencontrer de grand écorcheur en personne. Alors qu'il est sensé être mort depuis plus d'un siècle. Notre nation vous doit tant.= Déclara le Maître des Runes Gobelins en se relevant et reprenant sa place derrière son volumineux bureau. Avant de reprendre. =Nous avons fait comme vous le souhaitiez dans votre testament pour votre précédente enveloppe corporel.= Dit la créature tout en fouillant dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

 _ ***De quoi parle-t-il ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant toujours aussi perdu que lors du début de cette étrange conversation.

 _ ***De mon ancien corps. J'ai souhaité comme dernière volonté que les Gobelins le récupèrent.**_ _*_ Lui répondit son ami.

 _ ***Ça j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi il donne l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as un nouveau corps ?**_ _*_ Demanda Harry suspicieux se serait-il fait avoir en acceptant le marché avec l'immortel.

 _ ***Les Gobelins étant mes banquiers ils se sont rendu compte que j'avais une longévité anormale. Donc il se pourrait que j'aie laissé entendre que j'utilisais de la Magie de possession pour changer de corps et pouvoir rester en vie aussi longtemps. Les Gobelins ont peu de scrupule tant que je ne volais pas le corps d'un des membres de leur race. Donc il s'imagine que je t'ai fais le même coup, laisse les faire.***_ Lui expliqua l'Ulysse.

 _ ***D'accord et c'est quoi les dispositions pour ton corps ?***_ Interrogea le nouveau Lord Potter-Black. Mais son " compagnons" d'esprit n'eut pas à lui répondre car le Directeur de Gringotts fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans son bureau. D'où il sortit une magnifique baguette magique finement ouvragé et une splendide chevalière.

=Voilà, nous avons suivit vos préférences pour la baguette, 30 cm faite avec votre tibia droit et de corne de Magyar à pointes, avec un cœur constitué des cheveux présent dans votre voûte. C'est maître Ornac qui l'a créé, il m'a signalé que les différents matériaux sont sensés être incompatible entre eux. Mais qu'étrangement avec les cheveux contenus dans le cœur, votre configuration c'est stabilisée. Il y a aussi inclus les différentes sécurités et les changements de formes que vous appréciez tant d'après les récits qui témoignent de votre vie. Pour ce qui est de la bague, elle est faite de corne de Magyar à pointes et d'une de vos anciennes phalanges de l'annulaire gauche comme il le sied à un homme de votre rang. Elle a été fabriqué par nos meilleurs orfèvre.= Déclara le Gobelin plein d'orgueil. Il était fier de mettre en avant le magnifique travail de ses compatriotes qui était sous ses ordres. Harry lui regardait les deux magnifiques objets que lui tendait le grand Inquisiteur Gobelin d'Angleterre. Le Survivant était admiratif les artefacts étaient réellement magnifique si la créature n'avait pas déclaré qu'ils étaient fabriqués avec des ossements venant du corps d'Ulysse.

 _ ***Ulysse, tu leur as demandé de faire des baguettes magiques et des bijoux avec ton cadavre ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le Survivant médusé. Pendant qu'il prenait délicatement les artefacts pour les examiner de plus près.

 _ ***Non, je leur ai juste demandé de faire une baguette et une chevalière magique, le reste ils l'ont détruit.**_ _*_

 _ ***Mais, pourquoi ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant, alors qu'il prenait délicatement la baguette. À sa plus grande surprise il se sentit envahie par une douce et agréable chaleur qui fit répandre dans son corps une vague apaisante. Le Survivant ne pu résister à faire un petit geste du poignet pour voir sa maniabilité et à sa surprise la baguette émis de petites d'étincelles rouges d'acceptation. Elle l'avait accepté en tant que nouveau maître. Harry se sentait enfin complet avec elle, bien plus qu'avec son ancienne baguette. Avant quand il utilisait celle avec le noyau en plume de phœnix il pouvait sentir une certaine réticence comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas totalement. Alors qu'avec celle-ci ils vibraient littéralement à l'unisson.

 _ ***Tu vois maintenant, pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce qu'ils fassent une baguette de mes ossements ? Je suis une créature magique ou plutôt j'étais issu d'une race magique. Ce qui fait que mes os, mes cheveux, etc sont d'excellent catalyseur magique. Et comme tu es reconnu comme étant mon héritier aux yeux de la Magie, elle sera beaucoup plus réceptive que les autres baguettes. Car contrairement aux autres sorciers elle fait réellement partie de toi**_ _*_ Expliqua l'ancien immortel.

 _ ***C'est pour cela que l'on dit qu'en fonction des éléments choisit pour créer une baguette on peut deviner la personnalité d'un sorcier. Pour qu'elle s'accorde au maximum avec son maître ?**_ _*_ Demanda l'adolescent réalisant qu'il venait d'obtenir une baguette fabriquée sur mesure pour sa magie.

 _ ***Exactement. Et tu vas voir si ils ont mis toutes les petits trucs que j'appréciais dans mon ancienne vie ça va être génial. Normalement elle doit pouvoir revenir immédiatement dans son étui lorsque tu la perds, elle doit pouvoir se transformer en sabre pour permettre une pratique de l'escrime, elle est invisible aux yeux des autres sorciers tant que tu l'a pas en main et elle est pratiquement incassable. Grâce à la corne de Magyar à pointes**_ _*_ S'enthousiasma Ulysse, il devait être excité à l'idée de pouvoir réutiliser un tel artefact pour la première fois depuis sa première vie.

 _ ***Les Magyar à pointes n'ont pas de corne.**_ _*_ Corrigea le Survivant, il était très bien placé pour le savoir ça, étant donné qu'il avait la "chance" d'affronter un membre de cette espèce de dragon.

 _ ***Tu as raison. C'est le nom d'un métal extrêmement rare et difficile à travailler mais qui est si solide, bien plus que l'acier. Il porte le nom de Corne de Magyar à pointe car le minerais qui constitue le métal, se trouve dans l'estomac de ces monstres. Mais regarde comment il rend la chevalière splendide.**_ _*_ Expliqua le fils d'Helga.

 ***** _ **Pourquoi avoir une chevalière avec un catalyseur ? Elle va nous servir à quoi ?**_ _*_

 _ ***Elle va nous servir à quoi ? Tu poses vraiment la question ? Tu n'as jamais vu de Lord en porter une ?***_ S'insurgea Ulysse.

 ***Non, il en porte pour montrer leur titre** *

 _ ***Une chevalière est comme une baguette magique en plus puissant car chaque prédécesseur y laisse une trace de sa magie donc lorsque l'héritier l'utilise c'est comme s'il utilise également une part de magie de ses ancêtres. Tu la portes à la main gauche et ta baguette magique à la droite comme ça tu peux te battre en duel avec les deux mains c'est un avantage non négligeable. Et surtout c'est plutôt classe de faire venir à toi un verre de vin avec un simple Accio informulé au milieu d'une réunion. Tout le monde s'imagine que tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette**_ _*_ Déclara fièrement l'immortel.

 _*_ _ **Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser ce genre de chevalière. Et attend voir une seconde. J'ai vu dans tes souvenirs que tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette, sans l'aide de la moindre chevalière.**_ _*_

 _ ***Bien-sur qu'il ne le montre pas, sinon ça ne serait plus un avantage ou alors ils ont oublié l'utilité de ce genre de bague. Et la magie sans baguette c'est épuisant Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai d'utiliser un raccourci plus facile ?**_ _*_ Haussa mentalement des épaules Ulysse pendant qu'il répondait à son ami. Alors que le Survivant examina de plus près la magnifique chevalière qui trônait maintenant fièrement à son annulaire gauche. On ne voyait pas que ces deux objets magiques d'une valeur inestimable étaient tout ce qui restait de l'ancien corps d'Ulysse.

 _ ***C'est pour cela que tu n'as encouragé à briser mon ancienne baguette ?**_ _*_ Demanda finalement le Potter. Ce geste avait signifié beaucoup pour lui, pas qu'il le regrette, surtout maintenant qu'il était en possession de ces deux baguettes magiques parfaitement adapté à lui. Mais briser sa première baguette voulait dire qu'il traçait définitivement un trait sur son ancienne vie. Le Harry docile, facilement manipulable, craintif, ignorant tout du monde et surtout naïf était mort maintenant il mènera lui même sa vie, sans qu'aucune ficelle le relis à un manipulateur. Il vivrait sa propre vie selon ses propres règles.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était ici à Gringotts. La banque Gobeline était un passage obligé pour le Survivant. Il était venu à Gringotts pour prendre le contrôle de sa fortune et surtout s'émanciper, car malheureusement pour Harry il était encore mineur aux yeux du gouvernent sorcier et de la Magie. Il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore tenterait d'obtenir sa tutelle pour pouvoir le contrôler par le lien magique de tutelle, le vieil homme pouvait être capable de tout pour contrôler l'un de ses pions les plus importants de son échiquier.

 _ ***Non, tu avais besoin de couper les ponts avec ton passé et de toute façon ton ancienne baguette aurait explosé si tu t'en étais servit à nouveau. Elle était réglé pour ton ancienne personnalité et ton ancienne puissance.**_ _*_ Lui répondit Ulysse.

XXX

Harry déambulait de nouveau dans les couloirs de Gringotts accompagné cette fois de l'héritier du Grand Inquisiteur Gobelin d'Angleterre. Il avait eu une longue entrevu avec le Seigneur Ragnarock pour régler son problème de tutelle et les petits détails juridiques. L'avantage d'avoir fait appel aux Gobelins pour s'occuper de ses affaires juridiques et d'une partie de ses finances c'était qu'il était sur que le travail serait fait avec la plus grande conscience professionnelle.

Pour le moment il se rendait avec l'héritier de Gringotts à la fameuse voûte que lui avait "légué" Ulysse. Et le Survivant voulait bien l'avouer il était curieux de voir ce que l'immortel pouvait bien garder dans son coffre surtout qu'il n'était même pas sur que le fils d'Helga soit intéressé par l'argent. Mais avant de découvrir les richesses qu'avait bien pu stocker l'immortel dans cette Banque, il devait d'abord traverser tout le bâtiment pour arriver au niveau des coffres. Et comme lorsqu'il avait été escorté par le Directeur de l'établissement sur son passage les Gobelins s'inclinaient et murmuraient des bénédictions, ce qui fit qu'encore une fois les employés sorcier des petites créatures sortirent de leurs bureaux pour assister à cet étrange spectacle. C'est là qu'il le vit. Un homme grand, mince et surtout avec une couleur de cheveux facilement reconnaissable, il était roux. Harry venait pour de voire pour la première fois depuis le procès qui l'avait condamné à l'enfer un Weasley. William Weasley plus communément appelé sous le diminutif de Bill. Harry vu la stupeur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux du rouquins.

Il avait toujours apprécié ce Weasley surtout qu'il était fiancé à son amie Fleur, mais là quelque chose le gênait. Bill avait toujours était de quelqu'un de sympathique avec lui, il pensait que le roux serait venu lui dire bonjour, prendre des nouvelles de lui. Mais le Briseur de sort ne fit rien, il se contenta de rester dans l'embrasure de son bureau. En plongeant ses yeux dans le regard déconcerté du rouquin, Harry su immédiatement qu'il allait le trahir dans les prochaines minutes. Cette sensation fut immédiatement confirmé par son ami Ulysse. _*_ _ **Ce type vas te trahir, dès que tu auras passé se couloir**_ _*_. C'est là que ça le frappa, Harry se souvint que Bill comme la majorité des membres de la famille Weasley faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'ils vénéraient tous le grand Dumbledore. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que dès qu'il sera partit du champ de vision du rouquin ce dernier allait donner sa position à ce cher Directeur de Poudlard. Il fut tenté de le signaler aux Gobelins puis se ravisa si Dumbledore voulait venir se casser les dents sur le secret professionnel des Gobelins libre à lui. Il espérait seulement que le roux sera assez fin pour ne pas se faire attraper par les créatures aux oreilles pointus car sinon il risquerait d'avoir de sacrés ennuis, on ne se jouait pas des Gobelins sans en payer le prix.

Harry fini par arriver devant une immense porte après avoir pris le petit wagonnet pour un petit tour de montagne russe. Il était dorénavant dans les profondeurs de la Banque Sorcière de Gringotts, il avait passé en revu tous les coffres de la nation Anglaise. C'est en voyant la profondeur à laquelle se trouvait son nouveau compte, le Survivant comprit qu'elle devait être faramineuse. Et étrangement quand il se retrouva juste devant cette porte il se retrouva devant un immense tableau représentant un homme fièrement dressé sur un magnifique étalon noir. L'homme portait une armure de combats d'Aurors du XVI° siècle et se trouvait au milieu d'une bataille.

 _ ***Tiens je me souvenais pas, qu'ils avaient fais mon portrait sur cette porte.**_ _*_ Déclara la voix d'Ulysse dans sa tête. _*_ _ **Laisse moi donc la place Harry***_ Fini par demander l'immortel, ce que le Survivant s'empressa de faire après tout ce coffre lui appartenait par le biais du rituel mais le véritable propriétaire n'était autre que le squatteur de son esprit, donc il n'était que justice de laisser la possession de son corps pour permettre au fils des fondateurs de retrouver sa fortune.

-Salut Junior. Déclara Ulysse en saluant le tableau, rien ne se passa contrairement aux toiles sorcière qui grâce à la magie étaient animées. Est ce que cette peinture était la seule du monde sorcier qui était figée comme celle des moldus ? C'est alors que l'immortel passa l'un de ses doigts sur l'enluminure du cadre, le Survivant sentis sa magie pulser au doux contacte de l'ornement. La peinture pris enfin vie. L'homme à l'air sévère qui représentait Ulysse d'après ce qu'avait comprit le garçon-a-survécu. Le personnage monté releva la visière de son casque laissant apercevoir le visage d'Ulysse à cette époque. C'était la figure d'un homme à qui il était très difficile de donner un âge, il devait être à l'entré de la trentaine. Une expression sérieuse gravée sur le visage. Une fine barbe parfaitement taillé lui recouvrait le bas de la figure. Le seul indice qui confirmé l'identité de l'homme peint pour le Survivant c'était les yeux du tableau. Deux yeux qui décrivaient parfaitement la personnalité d'Ulysse, car outre le fait de voir deux yeux couleur argenté. Ce qui était marquant dans ce regard c'était les lueurs de folie mêlées à la malice et à une farouche intelligence que l'on pouvait observer. Rien qu'en remarquant cela on pouvait déterminer que cet homme devait être dangereux de son vivant. Et ce qui dérangea le plus le Survivant c'était que cet homme n'était autre qu'Ulysse, celui avec qui il partageait son esprit.

 **-Qui ose me déranger ?** Tonna la voix de la peinture, sur un ton ennuyé. Visiblement l'artiste qui l'avait peinte avait parfaitement saisi le coté feignant d'Ulysse pour les choses qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

-Calme Junior c'est moi. L'original. Lui répondit le Survivant toujours contrôlé par l'immortel.

-L'original. Tu n'es pas sensé avoir crevé toi ? Et je ne me souvenais pas que l'on ait cette tête.

-Une longue histoire Junior comme toujours.

-Comme toujours. Quand il s'agit de notre histoire elle est rarement courte ? Surenchérit le tableau.

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte Junior, je n'ai pas que sa à faire ? Demanda l'immortel à son portrait.

-Tututututut. Même si tu dis être moi je n'ouvre pas comme ça ? Il va falloir que tu répondre à mes questions. Déclara joyeusement le tableau, ravi d'avoir une occupation.

-Pffff. J'écoute.

-Bon, bon. Une question amusante dans ce cas. Si tu es vraiment l'originel. Pourquoi nous a-t-on vendu à des trafiquants d'esclaves quand l'on avait cinq ans ? Demanda le portrait avec un grand sourire, cette épisode devait beaucoup l'amuser.

-J'ai fait croire à toutes les personnes d'une taverne que j'étais atteins de la Peste pour les faire sortir et voler le maximum de choses. Mais le plan à échoué et j'ai déclenché une émeute, un incendie a brûlé le quartier et toute la ville a été mise en quarantaine à la place. Donc le chef de la guilde des voleurs m'a vendu à un marchant d'esclave. Répondit rapidement l'immortel.

-Réponse exacte, mais c'était trop facile, tout le monde peux le savoir. Il nous faut donc une question plus difficile. Voyons voir, une question dure ?

 _ ***Tu as été un esclave ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant totalement incrédule, son ami l'avait prévenu qu'il avait eu une vie difficile.

 _ ***Oui et ce n'est pas le pire moment de ma vie. C'était même plutôt sympa.**_ _*_

-Ah je sais, comment Théna nous a-t-elle retrouvées ? Demanda le Tableau.

-La tache de naissance sur notre omoplate, en forme de trident de couleur bleu. Répondit l'immortel.

-Trop facile. Il faut une autre question. Alors voyons voir.

-Non ça suffit. Tu vas faire exprès de continuer à poser des questions, pour me faire perdre patience. Je sais je ferai la même chose à ta place. Si tu continus à me faire chier je fous le feu à ta toile comme j'ai fais cramé Londres en 1666. Explosa furieusement l'immortel.

\- On n'avait pas dit que l'on n'avouerait jamais. Que c'était un "accident".

-Ouais, ouais comme être le déclencheur de la prise de la bastille. Ouvre la porte Junior. Répondit blasé l'immortel. Et devant eu la porte du coffre s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident qui prouvait la vétusté de la porte.

La voûte d'Ulysse était immense aussi grande que le grand hall d'entrée de la Banque de Gringotts, mais contrairement à ce que c'était attendu de le Survivant. Il s'était préparé à voir des tas de pièce éparpillé dans tous les coins de la pièce regorgeant de richesse en tout genre, surtout connaissant le coté bordélique de son ami immortel. Mais là dans ce coffre immense tout était classé et parfaitement rangé. Les trésors conservés dans cette salle n'étaient pas seulement des tas de gallions ou des bijoux ou d'artefacts magiques. Il y avait de tout, Harry savait que certains sorciers stockaient autres choses que leur richesse. Et c'est exactement ce qu'avait appliqué l'immortel il y avait entreposé tout une variété hétéroclite de chose, il y avait de tout. L'une des bibliothèques les mieux garnie que le Survivant avait eux le chance de voir, il pensa d'ailleurs que si son amie Hermione avait été présente elle serait devenu folle face à la profusion d'ouvrage, mais il y avait aussi une profusion de petit carnet gribouillés par l'immortel quand il demanda à son ami ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir, Ulysse lui répondit qu'il contenait des idées en tout genre, des sort qu'il avait crée, des artefacts magiques, des recherches sur les runes et bien d'autre chose.

L'immortel traversa le coffre sachant pertinemment où il se rendait. C'est durant cette visite que Harry vu la principale particularité de cette voûte, elle était aménagé pour que l'on puisse y vivre. Il y avait tout le confort d'une maison à l'exception d'une porte sur l'extérieur. Il trouva un mobilier assez vétuste dû à son âge mais en bon état. Dans le fond du coffre se trouvait une petite alcôve. L'ancien détenu pris immédiatement la direction de cette enclave. Il s'y trouvait un bureau jonché d'une multitude de papiers qui faisaient face à trois portraits éteints. L'immortel s'y assit. Harry sentit que cet endroit était important pour son ami, c'était la première fois qu'il le sentait aussi sérieux, solennel. Il y avait des souvenirs qui devaient êtres très précieux enfermé ici, il décida donc de le laisser avec son passé, lui se contenterait de regarder sans faire le moindre commentaire. Ulysse lui passa un doigt sur le cadre de chaque peinture comme il l'avait fait pour le tableau qui gardait l'entré de la voûte. Et comme pour le gardien du coffre les tableaux s'animèrent. Les ténèbres laissèrent place à trois femmes. Elles étaient toutes différentes l'une d'entre elle portait une armure ressemblant étrangement à celle que les hoplites grec portaient dans l'antiquité, une autre était vêtue d'une toge alors que la dernière se différenciait des deux autres par sa corpulence, en effet elle était plus petite et plus rondelette que les deux autres, cette dernière était habillée d'une robe de sorcière.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda la sorcière vêtu de l'armure antique, en lui faisant comprendre clairement à son ton que venir la réveiller n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Bonjour a toi aussi Mésis. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Vous m'avez manqué.

-Qui es-tu jeune homme, pour venir en ce lieu et comment connais-tu le nom de ma sœur. Demanda calmement celle à la toge.

-Harry laisse moi de présenter mes trois sœurs, celle qui m'ont élevé à partir de l'âge de huit ans. Alors à gauche nous avons Némésis, au centre Théna et à droite celle qui porte le même nom que notre mère Helga. Déclara l'immortel en pointant successivement le tableau de la guerrière, la politicienne et de la sorcière.

-Ulysse c'est toi ? Mais comment ? Hurlèrent à l'unisson les trois femmes.

Ulysse leur répondit par affirmative et leur raconta son histoire et comment maintenant il se retrouvait avec une nouvelle tête. Harry lui était totalement médusé il avait devant lui les tableaux des trois filles d'Helga. Elles avaient chacune un caractère bien différent. Némésis qui était représenté en guerrière Amazone était très colérique et s'emportait rapidement. Théna, elle était plus posée et donnait l'impression d'avoir une sérénité à toute épreuve. Son visage lui donnait l'impression qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne saurait dire où. Helga, elle était l'exact portrait que l'on se faisait de la fondatrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

En voyant comment l'immortel discutait avec ses sœurs et remarquant la date de leur décès sur le cadre de leurs tableaux. Il comprit pourquoi ce coffre était agencé de manière à pouvoir y vivre. Le Survivant compris que lorsqu'il se sentait seul lors de sa première vie il venait vivre dans sa voûte pour profiter de la présence de ses sœurs. Visiblement l'immortel avait respecté la coutume et avait mis dans son coffre les choses qui était les plus précieuses à ses yeux, le souvenir de sa famille.

Ulysse raconta à ses sœurs sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu les voir, c'est à dire il y a près de 150 ans. Il leur expliqua le rituel. Il leur présenta même Harry, à qui il rendit le contrôle du corps pour qu'elles puissent faire connaissance avec lui. Le Survivant fut surpris de leur accueil, mais après tout elles avaient élevé l'immortel, elles devaient être habitué à voir bien pire venant de leur frère qu'un rituel de fusion. Harry ne su pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou l'ignorer. Après il laissa son ami profiter de la conversation avec les peintures des membres de sa famille. Puis brusquement elles se crispèrent, elles avaient quelque chose à annoncer, quelque chose de grave.

-Ulysse deux de nos statues ont été détruite. Déclara tristement la dénommé Théna.

-Je m'en doutais. Même à Azkaban j'ai senti la première se briser la seconde a eu lieu il y a quelque semaine. Visiblement la réaction calme de l'immortel surprit les trois femmes car elles avaient imaginé que leur petit frère serait pris d'une crise de rage comme elles avaient pu en observer de leur vivant.

 _ ***De quoi parles tu ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien être ces "statues" dont parlait la fille d'Helga.

-Tu sais que j'ai vaincu mon demi frère Rodric. Il n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, il était un véritable génie. Il a lui même créé des centaines sorts le plus connu c'est sans doute le Doloris. Mais il a aussi inventé des potions, des artefacts, des armes, des rituels, etc. Il se trouve qu'une fois que je l'ai vaincu, j'ai tout fait pour retrouver ses recherches et les livres qu'il utilisait. J'en ai retrouvé la majorité. Au début je voulais les détruire.

-Mais tu ne t'es jamais résigné à détruire toutes ces connaissances. Tu as toujours été faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire le choix entre un livre et de l'argent tu as toujours pris le livre. Le railla Némésis.

 _ ***Donc ces statues conservent les découvertes d'un seigneur des Ténèbres ?**_ _*_ En déduisit le survivant, comprenant la gravité de cette nouvelle. Que se passerait-il si Voldemort mettait la main sur l'un des carnets de recherches de Rodric Salazar Serpentard.

-Les statues sont les gardiennes des cachettes. Si elles sont détruites cela veux dire que quelqu'un à forcé l'entrée et a volé ce qu'elles contenaient. Répondit l'immortel.

-Tu vas devoir achever ta tache Ulysse. Et cette fois il faudra que tu le fasses sérieusement. Je compte sur toi Harry pour l'aider à accomplir sa tâche. Certains secrets ont leur place lorsqu'ils sont détruits. Déclara la femme rondelette.

 _ ***Donc c'est ça la raison qui t'as poussé à me proposer le rituel, dont tu ne voulais pas me parler? Tu veux corriger tes erreurs ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant comprenant une nouvelle fois que quoi qu'il fasse il serait mêlé à une mission capitale pour les sorciers. Mais cette fois il était près à l'accepter de bonne grâce, car il serait aidé d'Ulysse et surtout que maintenant l'immortel était devenu son ami et il lui devait bien ça après qu'il l'ait sauvé de la mort à Azkaban.

Pour toute réponse le survivant eu le droit à un oui grave et honteux de la part de son squatteur. * **Ok. On s'y met tout de suite ?** * Demanda-t-il.

-Non. On aura largement le temps plus tard les caches qui on été cambriolées sont loin d'être les plus importantes. Maintenant on va profiter de notre liberté. J'ai vu que tu possédais une villa en France. _« On va y aller et y passer des vacances c'est comme ça que l'on dit ? »._ Demanda l'Immortel.

 ***On parle français maintenant ?** * Demanda le Survivant, se rendant compte que comme pour le Gobelbabil, il avait assimilé la connaissance d'Ulysse pour les langues étrangères. Il obtint pour toute réponse un ricanement de la part de l'immortel. C'est alors qu'un Gobelin s'approcha de lui.

=Messire, le seigneur Ragnarock vous fait dire qu'une bande de sorciers demande à vous voir, dans le Hall d'entrée.=

-Ah, papy Bubus est arrivé. Nous allons vous laisser les filles, la Provence nous appelle. Déclara l'immortel.

-A la prochaine Ulysse. Prenez soins de vous. Lui répondirent à l'unisson les trois sœurs. Alors que l'immortel prenait déjà le chemin de la sortie. Sans oublier de prendre au préalable deux sacs qui trônaient dans un coin du coffre. Avant de redonner les commandes de leur corps au Survivant il ne pu s'empêcher de donner un mot qu'il venait d'écrire au messager Gobelin.

Son escapade à Gringotts était terminée.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Albus Dumbledore était essoufflé, sa journée avait été calamiteuse. Alors qu'à l'origine elle devait être un tournant majeur dans ses plans. Il avait tout planifié, il devait récupérer le fils Potter-Black le mettre en sûreté est commencer à le préparer pour sa future tache. Au lieu de ça il avait cavalé après toute la matinée.

Après le message de Bill Weasley qui avait clôturé prématurément la seconde réunion de la journée de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il s'était précipité au ministère pour forcer l'acte de mise sous tutelle du survivant mais encore une fois après avoir bataillé avec la paperasse et les fonctionnaires qui étaient beaucoup plus intéressé de satisfaire leur appétit que les caprices du vieux directeur. Après une longue négociation, beaucoup trop longue à ses yeux il avait enfin été en capacité de poser le document de mise sous tutelle de Harry Potter-Black mais alors que le responsable du service des tutelles magiques faisait les dernières vérifications avant d'y apposer sa signature pour le valider. L'homme s'était rendu compte que le Survivant avait déjà pallié à l'éventualité d'une tutelle par l'intermédiaire de ses avocats en utilisant la procédure d'émancipation, annulant de-facto la tentative du directeur de Poudlard pour récupérer le contrôle sur son jouet.

Albus était sorti furieux du ministère en direction de Gringotts il remettrait la main sur son précieux pions il se l'était jurait. Arrivé à la prestigieuse et surtout la seule banque sorcière il avait retrouvé les hommes qu'il avait envoyés pour éviter une nouvelle fuite du survivant. Ses fidèles lui avait assuré qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu sortir. Mais ils étaient observé de près par une bande de guerriers Gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents ainsi qu'un groupe de mercenaire sorcier.

Immédiatement après être rentré dans le Hall d'accueil de la Banque le vieil homme qu'il était avait senti l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait. Il avait aussi remarqué l'absence des clients ce qui était un fait relativement étrange pour une institution de ce calibre. Les "hommes" de Gringotts observaient en chien de faïence ceux de l'Ordre qui eux étaient très tendu il ne se serait jamais imaginé obtenir un tel accueil en venant à leur banque et ils craignaient pour les conséquences de cette intrusion, il n'est jamais bon de se mettre à dos la personne qui protège et gère vos économies.

-Je veux voir Harry Potter-Black. Déclara calmement le vieux directeur à un Gobelin installé à l'un des guichets inutilisés.

-Bonjour à vous aussi vieux sorcier. Personne répondant à ce nom ne se trouve entre nos murs. Maintenant veuillez avoir l'amabilité de partir de la Banque si vous n'avez pas d'affaire en rapport à notre métier à effectuer. Vous faites fuir nos clients. Lui répondit le financier sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de son livre de compte, qu'il examinait avec la plus grande concentration.

-Je ne me répéterai pas. Je suis ici pour voir Harry Potter-Black. Je sais de source sur qu'il est à l'intérieur de vos murs. Ordonna une nouvelle fois le vainqueur de Grindelwald mais cette fois il laissait bien paraître son ton menaçant.

-Qui ose venir faire un esclandre dans mon établissement ! Hurla la voix grave d'un Gobelin venant d'un couloir menant aux étages supérieurs. En se tournant vers la source de ces paroles tous purent voir qu'elles venaient d'un Gobelin richement vêtu d'habits d'apparat.

-Ah Seigneur Ragnarock. Je suis venu pour voir mon pupille Harry Potter-Black. Je sais de source sure qu'il se trouve entre vos murs .Déclara Dumbledore comme s'il venait chercher un enfant qui venait de commettre une bêtise.

-Je ne crois pas. Pour commencer vous n'avez aucune autorité entre mes murs. Vous n'êtes qu'un client certes un peu plus vieux que les autres mais un client tout de même. Et le Lord Potter-Black n'est en aucun cas votre pupille étant donné qu'il est émancipé. Lui répondit le Seigneur des Runes Anglais, provocant un hoquet de stupeur de la par des sorciers présent dans le Hall. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour une personne parler de cette manière au grand Albus Dumbledore. Les membres de l'Ordre ne savaient pas comment prendre la nouvelle leur meneur avait échoué à devenir le tuteur du précieux Survivant.

-C'est Vous…

-Je vous interdis de proférer la moindre menace en ce lieu ni aucune accusation vieux sorcier. Le coupa brutalement le Grand Inquisiteur d'Angleterre avec rage. Vous n'avez aucun droit ici. Nous ne sommes pas dans votre petit cabinet privé. Et je vous prierais de ne plus infiltrer de cafard faisant partit de votre petit groupe dans ma banque. Sur ces mots le Directeur de la Banque claqua des doigts et apparu derrière un homme enchaîné et bâillonné, traîné sur le sol par deux Gobelins en armure.

-Mon dieu, Bill. Hoqueta dans un murmure horrifié la mère de famille aimante. Car c'était bien son fils aîné qui était trimballé comme un vulgaire sac à patates devant tout le monde. Son visage était enflé, il avait du être arrêté avec douceur. Le grand maître de la lumière soupira. Le pauvre garçon il s'était fait attrapé par les Gobelins, sans doute après avoir transmis son message à l'ordre. Et si il y avait une chose à ne jamais faire c'était bien trahir un Gobelins, le rouquin allait être dans un très sale état quand ils le reverront s'ils le revoient un jour. Albus soupira à nouveau ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée, voilà qu'il venait de perdre un nouveau pion, pas aussi important que Potter-Black mais un pion utile tout de même.

-Nous allons nous occuper de son cas et il sera jugé conformément aux coutumes de Gringotts. Quant-à vous dégagez de ma Banque si vous ne voulez pas être radié de nos registres. Déclara l'Inquisiteur. Il vit que cette menace fit son effet car plusieurs sorciers de l'Ordre déglutirent, se faire radier des registres de la Banque Gobeline signifiait de se voir interdit bancaire avec l'ultimatum de vider ses voûtes dans le temps record de 24h sinon tout ce que vous y entreposiez revenait à la nation Gobeline. Et ne plus avoir de compte à Gringotts revenait à disparaître d'une partie du monde sorcier, car tout ce qui concernait de près où de loin les gallions c'était les gobelins qui s'en chargeaient.

-Je peux tout de même laisser un message pour Harry ? Demanda aimablement Dumbledore ne voulant pas en démordre aussi facilement, alors que ses hommes quittaient la tête basse la Banque et que les gardiens du rouquin l'emmenait sûrement dans le profondeur de la nation gobelines en s'amusant à ramper sur le sol comme si c'était un vulgaire asticot, il était encouragé par les sanglots de sa mère qui le regardait impuissante se faire piquer par les lances des Gobelins qui reprochaient à leur nouveau jouet d'être trop lent.

-Je suis pas votre Hibou vieil homme. Si vous voulez parler à une personne vous vous adresserez directement à elle. Mais à l'extérieur de mes murs. En prononçant mots le directeur de la banque se retourna pour regagner son bureau sous le sourire carnassier de l'assistance Gobeline qui était ravie d'avoir pu assister à la scène entre leur meneur et le très grand sorcier qu'était Dumbledore. Contrairement aux créatures magiques le vieux sorcier ne souriait pas, il bouillait de rage, il venait une fois de plus de se faire congédier sans avoir la moindre chance de prononcer un seul mot.

-Maintenant que j'y repense une personne qui savait que vous alliez venir m'a aimablement demandé de vous remettre ceci. Déclara le Seigneur des Runes sans même se retourner, il se contenta de jeter négligemment derrière son épaule un morceau de papier qui tomba dans sur le sol de la salle qui était désormais vide à l'exception du Directeur de Poudlard et des Guichetiers.

Dumbledore fut obligé de se baiser pour ramasser la boulette de papier, celle-ci une fois dépliée le vieil homme pu y le lire les mots suivants écrits d'une main enfantine.

 _Jouer au loup avec toi papy c'était rigolo, mais j'ai gagné. Adieu._

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Une petite review svp (ça me motiverai à écrire rapidement la suite). Si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre n'hésitez pas.**

 **Le prochain chapitre se nommera: De vieux amis. Avec le grand retour de Harry dans le monde réelle et qu'est ce qui se passera avec Hermione.**

 **Il est près à être posté donc je le mettrai en ligne la semaine prochaine.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	9. Chapitre IX

**Salut à tous. Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre IX de "la vérité caché". Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour cette fanfiction qui a dépassé les 10 000 vues.  
Donc merci à: _Aya31, Theodore Barney, Dark Phobos, Pims10,Fox Locus, luffynette, Prek Devo, lyvane, asdrogoneau, LunaMidnight15, Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat, TeZuKa, sebferga, Blatfor, evan16,Aline Granger, Mangele, Martthegreat, nekopath et le Guest (qui à oublié de signer) pour leurs reviews concernant le dernier chapitre._**

 ** _Réponse à la review:_**

 ** _lyvane:  
Je te remercie de suivre avec autant d'assiduité ma fiction. _**

**_Guest:  
Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la dépression d'Hermione tu le découvriras la semaine prochaine lors du prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Pour le retour d'Harry dans la socièté il faudra attendre attendre le chapitre 12 ou 13. Je suis d'accord avec toi Remus est un véritable pantin dans cette histoire mais je trouve ça normal, il doit tout à Dumbledore qui lui a donné le droit à l'éducation, des amis, le droit de vivre dans le monde magique. Bubus a tellement fait pour lui qu'il peine à le voir comme un homme malhonnête. _**

**J'espère que j'ai oublié personne et répondu à toutes les questions (si c'est pas le cas envoyez moi un MP avec la question ou une nouvelle review je vous répondrez).**

 **Je tiens également remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en followers ou en favori.**

* * *

 **Maintenant passons au chapitre. Il se nomme de Vieux amis. Je trouve qu'il porte plutôt bien son nom car il est plutôt explicite. Vous découvrirez plus sur les projets d'Harry, ou il s'est réfugié, ainsi que l'apparition de nouveaux et d'anciens amis.  
**

 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre IX_

 _De vieux amis_

Harry était tranquillement installé sur une chaise longue. Il était habillé de seulement un maillot de bain et de lunettes de soleil. Confortablement installé face à l'immensité de flots bleus qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'infini. Le jeune homme prenait un bain de soleil, lisant paisiblement son courrier du jour en sirotant calmement un cocktail.

En l'espace d'un mois sa vie avait littéralement changé. Il était passé d'un quotidien qui se résumait à rester enfermé dans quatre murs misérablement taillé dans la roche froide et humide de l'île qui servait de prison de à la société sorcière Britannique. Un endroit où il avait été torturé, où la mort en personne était venu lui caresser le visage, où sa seul compagnie avait été un fou immortel et où tout ce qu'il voyait étaient des ténèbres encore et toujours des ténèbres.

Maintenant le décor avait grandement changé, il était confortablement installé dans l'une des plus riches villas du sud de la France avec une superbe vue sur la Mer et les pieds dans sa piscine privée. Il n'y avait pas à dire le paysage avait drastiquement changé. L'ambiance aussi là où à Azkaban ses journées n'étaient que sinistroses et douleurs. Ici c'était la paix, pas de gémissement de douleur venant porté par les courants d'airs, pas de plainte causé par la terreur de ses cos-détenus, pas de douleur dû à une horrible maladie mortel. Ici il pouvait enfin profiter d'un calme reposant, à une esquisse du bonheur qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu ne serait ce qu'effleurer dans sa courte vie. Mais maintenant il était libre, il pouvait enfin goutter à cette plénitude.

Pendant ce mois de liberté il n'y avait pas seulement les décors dans lequel il évolué qui avait été modifié par cette nouvelle liberté. Le Survivant avait également changé, le fait qui était le plus marquant était son absence de lunettes car comme il l'avait prévu, le rituel avait aussi corrigé sa vision et il avait même légèrement modifié la teinte de ses yeux, du vert émeraude intense qui ressemblait tant au funeste sort de mort il était passé à un vert toujours émeraude mais teinté de reflets métallique et quand on y regardait bien on pouvait y voir une certaine lueur de folie. Harry avait également évolué physiquement il ne ressemblait plus au garçon musclé mais maigrichon qui était sorti d'Azkaban affaibli par les longs mois de privations et de malnutrition, depuis sa sortie il s'était remplumé, il ne correspondait plus au portrait du petit adolescent chétif seulement constitué d'os et d'un peu de peau. Il était toujours plus petit que la moyenne, ça il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien y faire, mais dorénavant il affichait un corps d'athlète, pas celui d'un bodybuilder. Il était battit tout en muscle comme une personne taillé pour la vitesse et la vivacité. Son second esprit intérieur y avait tenu et il y veillait toujours en obligeant l'ancien prisonnier à subir une séance de sport de deux heure minimum par jours.

Sa relation avec l'immortel qui squattait une partit de sa tête avait également évolué, le rituel avait provoqué une spécificité inattendu. On pouvait dire que le Survivant était devenu insomniaque. Son corps n'avait plus besoin de dormir. D'après ce quand avait déduit Ulysse, le sommeil est nécessaire pour une personne normal car pendant ce temps de repos l'esprit assimilait les différents événements qui s'étaient déroulé dans la journée de cette personne. Donc techniquement comme Harry possédait deux esprits quand l'un des deux était en "sommeil" l'autre prenait le relais. Voilà comment l'immortel se retrouvait en possession du corps pendant la nuit alors que l'esprit du Survivant assimiler leur journée et une partie de la longue vie du fils d'Helga.

Et cela celui qui à survécu pouvait vous le certifier, savoir que son corps était occupé par son amis lorsqu'il était en "pause" était loin, mais très loin d'être rassurant. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Ulysse était fou. S'en était à un point que cela arrivait au nouveau Lord de regretter à certain moment d'avoir accepté de subir ce rituel, mais ce n'était qu'une simple pensée qui le faisait vite sourire avant d'être rapidement oubliée. Car si c'était à refaire, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

Certes son compagnon était fou, mais pas n'importe quel type de fou. Lui était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un fou-intelligent, ce que lorsque l'on y pensait, était bien plus dangereux qu'un simple fou. Ulysse n'était autre qu'un génie, le Survivant le qualifierait même d'un putain de génie. Il était tout à fait incapable de suivre les pensés qui fusaient dans l'esprit complexe de l'Amazone, ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi il lui était nécessaire d'avoir une "pause" la nuit.

L'esprit de l'immortel était un volcan qui était en permanence en éruption marchant à cent à l'heure, un torrent bouillant de pensées en tout genre. Tout pouvait l'intéresser, qu'importe le domaine il était capable de se passionner pour n'importe quel domaine quelque soit le monde auquel il pouvait bien appartenir.

Il était bien évidement très fortement intéressé par les technologies Moldu, n'oublions pas que lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban l'homme venait tout juste d'inventer le téléphone et le train à vapeur commençait sa conquête du monde. Alors lorsqu'il avait mis pour la première fois les pieds dans un lieu "moderne" ça avait un véritable jour de noël pour l'ancien détenu et le début d'une nouvelle passion. Et grâce à l'assimilation des connaissances et des expériences du Survivant il avait pu s'adapter très facilement à ce nouveau monde qu'il découvrait. Son esprit vif, son génie et son incroyable sens de l'adaptation faisait qu'il était maintenant capable de vivre dans une totale immersion dans ce monde moderne.

Il était devenu habituel pour le jeune Lord de se "réveiller" au milieu d'une pièce surchargée d'électroménager moldu en tout genre, allant de la machine à laver à la simple perceuse, tout en passant par le matériel informatique tout ces objets subissaient la folie d'Ulysse, c'est-à-dire qu'il les démontait et remontait cherchant à comprendre leur fonctionnement, puis une fois qu'il les avait savamment étudié et démantelé. Il cherchait à les améliorer, notamment à faire fonctionner tout ce qui était électrique avec des améliorations magiques. Voilà comment dans la magnifique villa qui surplombait la Méditerranée dans laquelle habitait le Survivant, il y avait une pièce appelée le laboratoire. C'était un capharnaüm où les carcasses d'une multitude d'objets magiques ou moldu, des piles de papiers sur lesquels on y apercevait des schémas en tous genres, des écrans où défilaient des images de films ou de chaînes télé et des carnets recensant toutes sortes d'idées, de travaux de recherches. Le Survivant était intiment persuadé que dans tout ce fourbis se trouvaient des inventions qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles. Mais pour que ce soit le cas il fallait d'abord que l'immortel s'en rende compte.

Car comme Ulysse était un fou, son attention n'était pas toujours concentrée sur des projets que les scientifiques qualifiaient "d'utile", de "profitable pour la science" et il lui suffisait généralement d'une fraction de seconde pour passer d'une idée à une autre. Voilà pourquoi après avoir vu pour la première fois un film au cinéma le génie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de créer une réplique du droïde R2-D2 de Stars War et d'entamer des travaux pour se fabriquer un sabre laser. Puis la semaine qui avait suivi, ils avaient regardé Top-Gun lors d'une soirée TV. Comme l'immortel était passionné de tout ce qui pouvait voler, il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à piloter. Et deux jours plus-tard après s'être entraîné à voler sur un balais et tapis volant, l'immortel avait décidé qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique.

Bien évidement il n'a pas cherché à apprendre par la voie "normale", il s'était infiltré dans une base de l'armée Français pour leur voler un avions de chasse et "faire comme dans Top-Gun". La seule scène du film qu'Ulysse avait respecté avait été celle du crash. Depuis la France avait perdu un Rafale qui était allé s'écraser quelque part dans la Mer. Heureusement qu'ils avaient réussi à transplaner avant de se crasher.

Un autre trait de la folie de son ami que le Survivant avait découvert c'était qu'Ulysse n'avait généralement aucune notion du danger. Ayant était immortel depuis sa naissance certaines choses que l'on qualifierait de fondamentales lui échappaient comme savoir quelle goût pouvait avoir l'essence, où que tous les vêtements n'était pas ignifugé, qu'il était plus prudent de descendre les escaliers au lieu de sauter par la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

À part ces quelques petits désagréments Harry appréciait la présence d'Ulysse ses connaissances dans tout les domaines avaient grimpé en flèche car même lorsque l'immortel séchait sur un sujet il se mettait à chercher toute les informations pouvant s'y rapporter et tel une éponge il les absorbait. Ses capacités magiques avaient été largement multipliées par deux à un tel point qu'il était obligé de s'entraîner plusieurs heures par jour à réutiliser tous les sorts de son répertoire avec sa nouvelle puissance, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas encore faire des sorts trop sophistiqués donc dépassant le niveau d'un deuxième année car sa Magie était encore beaucoup trop instable pour les niveaux supérieurs.

Mais ce qu'appréciait surtout le Survivant c'est qu'il était le seul maître de sa vie. Même avec l'esprit d'Ulysse enfermé en lui il était maître de ses décisions. L'immortel avait bien-sur un avis mais il se contentait de donner des conseils toujours pour permettre à Harry de voir les choses sous un autre angle. C'était exactement ce qui ce passait actuellement.

En effet l'adolescent ressemant libéré tenait dans sa main une lettre qu'il venait de lire. C'était une lettre que lui adressait son ami Neville. Harry avait eu la très agréable surprise au lendemain de son arrivé dans sa demeure Provençale de recevoir un lettre de son ami. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur d'avoir des nouvelle du Londubat, malgré un an passé dans le trou à rat qu'était la prison sorcière d'Azkaban le brun maladroit de Gryffondor ne l'avait pas oublié et il était toujours son ami. Le Survivant avait lu dans la première missive qu'il avait reçu que le fils de sa marraine lui présentait des excuses pour le comportement déplorable qu'avait eu à son encontre Augusta Londubat, sa grand-mère. Il lui assurait qu'il l'avait toujours crut innocent. Harry avait d'abord été méfiant mais il avait vite été submergé par l'agréable sentiment de joie. Après un an coupé du monde en enfer il avait toujours au moins un ami.

Les deux Gryffondor avaient continué à s'échanger du courrier depuis maintenant près de trois semaines. Mais ce qui laissait un Harry songeur à la suite de la lettre qu'il venait de lire. C'était le contenu de la missive de son ami. Neville lui demandait de reprendre contact avec Hermione. Il lui avait détaillé les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés durant son absence et notamment les états d'âmes que la jeune femme éprouvait envers lui et qui la rongeait depuis un an. Et il lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Si il comptait retourner en Angleterre.

En effet l'affaire de la plage de la prison et de la Banque avait le tour des différents journaux de Grande-Bretagne. Comment ? Ça le Survivant l'ignorait, il imaginait mal le grand Dumbledore avouer qu'il était revenu bredouille de sa chasse à l'Élu. Donc comment avaient-ils su qu'il avait brisé sa baguette sur la plage d'Azkaban et qu'il avait été présent pendant de longues heures à Gringotts le jour de sa libération. Il soupçonnait le chétif employé du ministère qu'avait envoyé ce bon Cornelius le chercher à Azkaban d'être à l'origine de la fuite pour ce qui concernait la plage. Après pour la Banque c'était un Mystère. Les Gobelins ne le trahiraient jamais, un employé sorcier ça ne risquait pas d'être le cas après qu'ils aient vu le sort qui avait été réservé à Bill Weasley pour avoir prévenu Dumbledore et Harry voyait mal ce dernier annoncer que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait osé le snober.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit depuis la fuite sur cette affaire la presse Britannique s'en donnait à cœur joie : _L'élu nous a-t-il abandonné ?, Pourquoi le ministère ne cherche pas notre sauveur ?, Où est Harry Potter-Black ?, Qui pour nous protéger de Vous-savez-qui sans le Survivant ?, Le garçon-qui-a-survécu serait-il un mangemort ?, Sur la piste de Potter, etc_. …

Son ami commençait à s'inquiéter de la mauvaise presse que les articles lui faisaient, il craignait surtout que le ministère ne cède une nouvelle fois sous la pression de l'opinion publique et lance à ses trousses toutes les forces de Polices du pays, pour le ramener de force au Royaume-Uni. Harry lui n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde par une hypothétique chasse à l'homme où il serait le gibier surtout si elle était mené par le ministère de la magie Anglais. Il avait vu son parrain, Sirius vivre pourchassé par les autorités du pays sans avoir été inquiété une seule fois alors qu'il n'avait pas un sou. Alors pour lui ça serait un jeu d'enfant de disparaître comme bon lui semblait, il pouvait même changer d'identité, il en avait une toute prête dans l'un des recoins de son esprit. Et il ne risquait pas de manquer d'argent étant donné que la moitié de l'Angleterre lui appartenait sans compter ses investissements à l'étranger.

Non, ce qui rendait songeur le Survivant c'était une question que lui avait posait Neville dans sa lettre. Que comptait-il faire maintenant qu'il était libre ? Retourner à Poudlard ou terminer ses études ailleurs ? Même si le nouveau Lord doutait de l'utilité de retourner à l'école. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir il le connaissait, sans oublier la présence du génie fou qui squattait son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses diplômes pour trouver un travail, il avait suffisamment d'argent pour vivre encore quelque siècle avant de voir le sol de seulement une seule de ses chambres forte à Gringotts et il y avait toujours la présence d'Ulysse. L'immortel devait bien avoir passé une demi-douzaine de diplômes juste pour occuper ses journées.

 _ ***Tu en penses quoi, Ulysse ?***_ Demanda le Survivant perplexe.

 ***** _ **Ton ami à raison Ry. Tu ne t'es encore jamais posé la question de ce que tu voulais faire maintenant que tu es libre.***_

 _ ***Mais je ne peux pas retourner en Angleterre. Voldemort veux me tuer et Dumbledore me manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette.***_ Se plaignit l'ancien détenu. Il avait déjà imaginé rentrer au pays pour se venger, mais il n'en voyait même plus l'intérêt.

 _ ***Tom voudra toujours te tuer, il ne pourra jamais vivre si tu es en vie. Arrête de te cacher derrière des banalités.**_ _*_

 _ ***Je sais, je sais cette stupide prophétie, aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre vivra.**_ _*_ Soupira mentalement le Survivant.

 _ ***Je ne te parle pas de cette prophétie. Mais de Voldemort son but est clair il veut le pouvoir et tu es le symbole de ses échecs il ne pourra jamais être à la tête du pays tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vaincu. Il n'en aura rien à foutre de tes stupides états d'âme, ce qui l'intéresse c'est de t'anéantir pour montrer sa supériorité sur tout le monde. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de retourner en Angleterre, c'est ton pays et surtout le seul lien que tu as avec tes parents, tu ne seras jamais capable de le couper. Il faut que tu arrête de te voiler la face Ry. Tu meurs d'envie de découvrir l'héritage qu'ils t'ont légué.***_ Déclara son ami.

Harry était dubitatif mais ce que disait Ulysse était vrai l'un des principales regrets du Survivant était ne n'avoir jamais pu connaître ses parents, il n'avait jamais réussi à les connaître. Depuis qu'il était libre il souhaitait reprendre le contrôle de la fortune Potter et découvrir l'endroit où ses parents avaient vécu. Oui, il aimerait retourner en Angleterre être le véritable Lord Potter-Black que ses parents et Sirius soient fiers de lui où qu'ils soient dorénavant. Oui, mais il restait les problèmes de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, qu'allait-il faire contre leurs manipulations, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans leur guerre. Il en fit part à son ami.

 _ ***C'est vrai que c'est problématique. Mais tu ne pourras jamais vivre paisiblement en Angleterre si tu te caches. Et tu ne pourras jamais éviter le monde magique, il fait parti de toi. Il faudra te montrer plus malin qu'eux. Et si tu veux vraiment reprendre les affaires Potter-Black il faudra que tu fasses face aux différentes manipulations politiques de tes adversaires. Mais t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai à les éviter.**_ _*_ Le rassura Ulysse.

 _ ***C'est tentant, c'est vrai j'aimerai retourner en Angleterre. Je veux avoir un rôle. Pas celui du garçon-qui-a-survécu, non j'aimerai plutôt aider les gens. Regarde Remus qui est obligé de mendier un poste auprès de l'enfoiré de Dumbledore. Ou encore les Gobelins qui sont obligé de vivre sous terre. Je veux que tout ça change.**_ _*_ Décida le survivant totalement convaincu par son choix. Sa dernière visite à Gringotts lui avait fait prendre réellement conscience des inégalités flagrantes qui régissaient le monde sorcier et surtout la société Britannique. Il fallait quelqu'un qui avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour corriger le tir et il se trouvait qu'il avait l'influence, l'argent et le pouvoir d'être un acteur du changement. Il ne voulait pas être ministre avoir le pouvoir pour lui. Non il avait appris en assimilant une partie de la vie de l'immortel qu'il était beaucoup plus facile d'être à l'origine de changement lorsque l'on était dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait pas être un marionnettiste comme Voldemort ou Dumbledore ou encore le décédé Lucius Malefoy.

Une idée qu'avait eue l'immortel qui squattait son esprit, lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Ulysse avait dit que les sorciers n'iraient pas découvrir le monde extérieur, qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop centré sur eu même donc pour leur ouvrir les yeux il fallait soit reprendre leur éducation à zéro mais ça prendrait plusieurs générations avant que ça porte ses fruit ou leur amener le monde extérieur à eux. Et en voyant toute les créations de son ami intérieur il était persuadé que les sorciers passaient à coté de quelques choses de fabuleux. Donc il avait dans l'idée de créer une société qui importerait de la technologie moldu dans le monde sorcier et inversement pour faire changer petit à petit les mentalités anglaises. Il en fit part à son ami.

 _ ***L'idée est séduisante mais pour cela il va falloir faire quelques changements en Angleterre. Tout d'abord il va falloir nettoyer le ministère et Poudlard de Dumbledore il garde le monde Britannique en arrière. Et si tu veux que ton affaire marche il faudra que tu retournes à Poudlard pour te faire des contacts et passer tes exams. Jamais les Sangs-purs te laisseront faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas diplômé de Poudlard.**_ _*_ Affirma l'immortel, Harry était sûr qu'il avait déjà commencé à échafauder des plans pour lui permettre d'accomplir ses objectifs. Et il savait surtout que l'immortel se débrouillerait également pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite aux tableaux de ses sœurs et surtout aux mystérieux objectifs qu'il s'était fixé qu'il refusait de dévoiler au Survivant.

 _ ***Il va falloir que l'on trouve des personnes sur qui compter. Des personnes à qui nous pouvons faire aveuglement confiance, capable d'assurer nos arrières. Tu as une idée ? Moi mes amis ne doivent plus être très frais depuis le temps.**_ _*_ Demanda Ulysse.

 _ ***Je pense à Neville, Luna et sûrement Hermione, Remus et Dora si on arrive à les libérer de l'influence de Dumbledore.**_ _*_ Répondit le Survivant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur Hermione, car l'une des déceptions du nouveau Lord Potter-Black c'était l'absence de lettre de la part de sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il était libéré. L'avait-elle oublié ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

 _ ***Je connais peut-être une ou deux personnes en qui on peut avoir confiance**_ _*._ Déclara l'immortel faisant fit des pensées de son ami.

 _ ***Encore des Gobelins, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait jamais avoir confiance en ces créatures. Et on a besoin de vrais personnes pas de macchabées.**_ _*_ Précisa le Survivant il commençait à s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi de la par de son ami, il était persuadé qu'Ulysse était capable de faire revenir des morts par nécromancie juste pour les faire jouer au football ensemble.

 _ ***Non ils sont bien vivant, normalement.**_ _*_ Le rassura l'immortel. _*_ _ **Il va aussi falloir que l'on s'occupe aussi de ton amie, Hermione.**_ _*_

 _ ***Pourquoi ?**_ _*_ Demanda bêtement le Survivant.

 _ ***C'est ce que te demande ce Neville. Et d'après la description qu'en fait ton ami elle n'est pas une marionnette de Dumbledore.**_ _*_

 _ ***Tu es sur c'est peut-être une façade pour me faire revenir**_ _*_

 _ ***Ry,Ry. Oui, tu as été manipulé depuis ta naissance. Ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire confiance aux gens. D'après Neville cette fille à besoin de ton aide, je sais qu'elle est une sœur pour toi et qu'elle te manque.**_ _*_ Le Survivant accusa le coup, mais son ami raison il devait refaire confiance en l'humanité et Hermione lui manquait.

 _ ***Aller, c'est décidé on va aller se faire des amis.**_ _*_ Clama Ulysse avec joie.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry ne savait pas où il était. C'est Ulysse que le guidait dans le dédale des bas fond de Paris à la recherche de personnes de confiance qui étaient sensés être des amis de l'Immortel. Bizarrement le Survivant n'était pas étonné de l'endroit où se trouvaient les "amis" de l'immortel. Il l'avait poussé à déambuler dans les rues de la Cité, le quartier sorcier de la capitale, l'un des plus grands du continent. Ulysse l'avait fait emprunté des chemins, des ruelles très mal fréquenté à la recherche d'une certaines Artémis. Étrangement là où il avait eu des renseignements sur les "amis" c'était dans les rues mal famé comme l'allée des embrumes.

Visiblement les amis d'Ulysse devait être des trafiquants et quand on voyait la peur qui recouvrait leurs visages à l'évocation du nom de cette femme. _***Ulysse comment on peut être sur que tu connais cette femme ? Tu es resté plus d'un siècle à Azkaban, tu es au courant que personne n'est immortel ? ***_ Interrogea le Survivant.

 _ ***Bien-sur. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est en vie. Je le sais pour plusieurs raisons. La première parce qu'elle est une elfe noir, ces créatures sont increvables, elles vivent plusieurs siècle. Et la seconde raison c'est que les Gobelins l'on engagé pour capturer Richard Dutton, c'était inscrit sur la facture.***_ Lui répondit l'immortel, alors que le Survivant soupirait. Il ne s'était imaginé que les Gobelins lui donnent une facture aussi élevé, il considérait Ulysse comme leur plus grand héros mais ils lui avaient quand même facturé les frais d'avocats. Le fils d'Helga lui avait pris cela avec le sourire, les Gobelins étaient des banquiers grippe-sou et ils ne faisaient jamais quelque chose s'il n'y avait pas de profit à la clef. _*_ _ **C'est elle les frais de chasse sur la facture.**_ _*_

 _ ***De Chasse ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant dubitatif, sur le fait qu'il y avait des frais de chasses sur ses factures.

 _ ***C'est une mercenaire et l'une de ses spécialités c'est de traquer des hommes. C'est la meilleure dans ce domaine, c'est aussi une maîtresse de la torture comme tous les membres de sa race.***_ Expliqua l'immortel. Alors qu'Harry lui soupirait, il n'y connaissait rien de la race des elfes noirs, sauf les histoires colportées par les légendes. Mais après tout il pensait la même chose des Amazones avant de rencontrer Ulysse.

Après avoir recherché cette Artémis dans toutes les ruelles malfamées de la capitale Française. Il avait trouvé une piste sérieuse, une prostituée succube c'était la seule personne qui n'avait pas tremblé à l'évocation de l'amie d'Ulysse, elle leur avait indiqué un vieil entrepôt dans le fin fond du quartier de la Cités. Arrivé devant le fameux entrepôt, il se retrouva face à deux énormes bibendums qui montaient la garde devant l'entrée.

-Coucou les débiles. Déclara le Survivant.

 _ ***Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu te crois où ? On n'est pas dans un film. Laisse moi la place je vais m'en occuper.***_ Déclara l'immortel en prenant le contrôle du corps. Contrairement au garçon qui à survécu Ulysse ne perdit pas de temps en discussion inutile. Il frappa immédiatement le plus gros des deux hommes dans le ventre le faisant se courber sous la violence du coup et il l'acheva en l'assomment d'un coup de genou dans le visage. Alors que le seconde bibendum réagissait enfin après la surprise de voir son collègue se faire mettre à terre par un adolescent se mouvant avec l'aisance d'un combattant expérimenté, il vit le gamin lui brandir une épée contre sa gorge.

 _ ***Voilà vite fait bien fait. Pas besoin de parler. Règles numéro un tu cognes d'abord et après si tu veux faire l'imbécile, c'est une fois que ton adversaire est neutralisé. Guignole va ! ***_ Expliqua l'Immortel.

-Tu vas gentiment me donner tes armes et fouiller ton copain pour me donner les siennes. Ordonna-t-il à l'homme qu'il tenait en joue. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas peur, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait sous la menace d'une arme. Mais il s'exécuta tout de même, donnant ainsi deux pistolets automatiques à Ulysse. Voyant comment son ami inspectait ses nouveaux jouets, le survivant su immédiatement que les prochains travaux expérimentaux du génie seraient de les tester. Il craignait le pire, si jamais Ulysse découvrait l'arme atomique, la terre sera condamné, ça il en était sur.

-Maintenant que tu m'as gentiment obéis tu vas mettre tes mains sur ta tête et m'amener à ta patronne. Ordonna calmement l'immortel, alors que le bibendum lui déglutissait de peur. Artémis allait le tuer pour avoir commis l'erreur de laisser passer un simple gosse, ou pire cette femme était folle et avait la désagréable habitude de prendre son pied en torturant ses subordonnés. Mais les choix qui s'offraient à lui était limité, au moindre signe de désobéissance le gamin le tuerait ça aussi il en était persuadé. On ne réussissait pas à neutraliser deux gardes adultes entraînés et faisant le double de son poids si on ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans un combat mortel et surtout tous les types qui voulaient voir sa patronne était soit de client venant tremblant pour transmettre un contrat avant de déguerpirent à toutes jambes ou un cinglé, comme cela donnait l'impression d'être le cas en ce moment.

Il guida donc le gamin qui devait avoir à peine 15 ans, il était dur d'évaluer son âge à cause de sa petite taille. Il avait toujours sa lame qui lui piquait le dos et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait récupéré deux semi-automatiques, le garde ne voulait pas savoir si l'adolescent savait s'en servir. Ils traversèrent donc l'entrepôt dans cette configuration. Il y avait d'autres gardes armés à l'intérieur du hangar, mais aucun ne fit un geste contre eux. Ils se contentèrent de les regarder passer avec méfiance. Si le gosse voulait voir leur maîtresse, il allait être servi.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce, contrastant totalement avec le reste du bâtiment. Cette salle était chaleureuse, les murs étaient recouverts de soie rouge, un magnifique tapis en fourrure d'ours polaire était installé sur le sol en parquet juste devant un confortable fauteuil positionné sur une estrade. Le siège tenait plus du trône que du simple fauteuil. Des têtes d'animaux empaillées ornaient les murs accompagnés de tableau relatant des batailles sanglantes.

 _ *** Elle n'a pas changé toujours aussi prétentieuse une véritable salle du trône. Frimeuse va!**_ _*._ Déclara l'Amazone alors que le Survivant lui restait médusé par un tel spectacle. Qui l'aurait cru, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un vieux Péplum lors des scènes où le grand général va rendre des comptes à son empereur. Il manquait peut-être les statues de marbre représentant un quelconque dieu et un lion ou une panthère majestueusement avachie aux pieds du trône. En parlant des choses qui manquaient à cette pièce, elle était vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre présence excepté celle des animaux empaillés.

-Tu t'es perdu mon biquet ? Souffla une voix suave à l'oreille de l'immortel. Il sentit également la fine lame d'une dague se glisser le long de son cou. La propriétaire de cette voix était une magnifique femme qui ferait tourner les têtes bien des hommes. Elle devait faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt, une taille de guêpes, avec des atouts non négligeable. Une longue chevelure noire lui descendant jusqu'aux bas des reins coiffé avec une multitude de tresses. Elle avait deux mèches qui descendaient en cascade pour encadrer son visage fin. Elle était maquillée pour mettre en avant la beauté de son visage. Le rouge à lèvre rouge sang attirait indéniablement le regarde contrastant à merveilleux avec son teint blanc. Pour compléter le tout elle vous scrutait avec deux yeux couleurs onyx qui vous transperçaient jusqu'à l'âme où l'on pouvait y voir danser une flamme de démence.

-Alors mon cher Gustave on se fait battre par un enfant? Continua-t-elle en ricanant.

-Je vous demande pardon chef. Mais il nous a pris par surprise.

-Par surprise. Me prends-tu pour une idiote. Il y a des caméras à l'entrée. Je vous ai vu toi et ton collègue vous faire mettre une fessée par un gamin qui s'est même donné la peine de s'annoncer, avec une phrase stupide. Susurra la femme, faisant sentir son énervement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une idiote. Alors que le bibendum se mettait à trembler de tout son être, elle allait le torturer.

 _ ***Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Coucou les idiots. Tu n'es pas dans un dessin animé, la vrai vie c'est un minimum sérieux.**_ _*_ Réprimanda une nouvelle fois l'immortel au Survivant.

-Moi aussi je peux t'émoustiller en te soufflant dans les oreilles. Et franchement mon biquet, c'est dégradant. Murmura Ulysse en imitant le ton que la femme avait employé mais cette fois c'était elle qui se retrouvait avec une lame contre sa gorge et un souffle sensuel aux creux de l'oreille.

Il en fit sursauter la femme tyrannique, c'était la première fois depuis bien des années que quelqu'un avait réussi à la surprendre. Comment avait-il fait pour se rendre derrière elle alors qu'elle le tenait en joue avec sa lame ? En parlant de lame elle avait toujours la sienne devant le cou de l'adolescent.

-Et si nous demandions à ton frangin de se joindre à nous ? _ϠζϗϮ Hein Malekith, si tu descendais ça pourrait être sympa ? ϠζϗϮ_ Déclara l'immortel en Elfique à la surprise de tous même celle d'Harry qui ignorait connaître cette langue, encore une. Le bibendum lui était totalement perdu que pouvait-il donc se passer autour de lui ? Et que venait donc de dire le gamin ?

-Tu parles notre langue ? Demanda la femme toujours surprise. Qui était ce gamin ? Alors qu'un homme ressemblant étrangement à la patronne du bibendum. Ils le connaissaient, tout les hommes travaillant pour Artémis le connaissaient, l'Ombre. Personne ne connaissait son nom, ils utilisaient toujours ce surnom pour le désigner, car il était toujours derrière leur patronne, il était son bras droit, son exécuteur, elle l'envoyait régler les problèmes.

Il ressemblait énormément à la femme, ils devaient être de la même famille, peut-être même qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Lui aussi était grand, il devait avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, battit comme une armoire à glace. Habillé d'une tenue de combat noire, lui aussi avait de longs cheveux tressés sauf que contrairement à la femme, lui avait ses cheveux blonds, si blonds qu'ils étaient aussi blanc que la lune. Il était également redouté par tous les membres de l'organisation criminelle dirigée par Artémis, il était le cogneur. Là où la sublime femme faisait dans la finesse, préférant la douce douleur que pouvait procurer la torture, lui était beaucoup plus violent il ne cherchait pas à faire dans la finesse, il se contentait de démolir sa cible.

 _ϠζϗϮ Tu peux la libérer maintenant. ϠζϗϮ_ Déclara le dénommé Malekith.

 _ϠζϗϮ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu connais ce petit con, Mal ? ϠζϗϮ_ _._ Cracha la femme qui était menacé par la lame que continuait à maintenir le Survivant le long de la douce peau de la gorge de la sublime femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son frère faire ami avec son ravisseur, mais plutôt à le voir débarquer dans le dos de son agresseur et l'éventrer comme il le faisait si bien, preuve de sa délicatesse habituelle.

 _ϠζϗϮ Bien-sur. Tu ne lis pas les journaux, c'est Harry Potter-Black. Le gamin qui est sorti d'Azkaban il y a un peu plus de deux semaines .ϠζϗϮ_ Lui répondit son frère. À la surprise d'Artémis. Ce garçon avait fais la une des journaux d'Angleterre et d'une bonne majorité de l'Europe. _"L'innocent enfermé en enfer"_ , " _Bavure judiciaire chez les Rosbifs"_ , _"Le Royaume-Uni pays où la place d'un innocent est en prison"_ , etc. Le gamin qui avait été érigé en héros puis trahi pour se voir enfermé à Azkaban. Et libéré suite à l'affaire Dutton. En repensant à l'homme qu'elle avait traqué pour un contrat venant de ces rapiats de Gobelins la femme ressentit un frison de plaisir et d'excitation, elle s'en souvenait de cette chasse, mais surtout des moments délectables passés avec l'homme à l' _"_ interroger _"_.

 _ϠζϗϮ Aller, gamin relâche la si tu avais vraiment envie de la tuer tu l'aurais déjà fais. Si je ne me trompe tu es venu pour nous parler. Elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi ou du moins pour le moment .ϠζϗϮ_ Déclara l'homme avec un sourire carnassier, alors que le survivant tenait toujours la femme sous la menace de sa lame, elle-même tenait en joue ce qu'elle croyait être le Survivant et ce dernier avait une arme pointé sur le bibendum.

D'un geste expert Harry/Ulysse fit un bond en arrière près à devoir contrer l'attaque vengeresse de la femme, il avait peu confiance en la parole de cet homme. Mais au lieu de se retourner contre lui la dénommé Artémis planta sa lame dans le Harry qu'elle menaçait depuis le début de cette étrange scène. À la surprise de la splendide créature, l'arme traversa le Survivant de part en part comme si c'était un simple hologramme.

 _ϠζϗϮ Un leurre, je me suis fais avoir par une stupide illusion !. ϠζϗϮ_ Hurla de rage la dirigeante de l'organisation criminelle. Sous les ricanements de son frère et le sourire angélique de l'immortel. Mais la femme elle était frustré de ne pas avoir pu évacuer sa colère sur la personne qui la maintenait en otage quelques instants auparavant. Elle finit tout de même par exploser. En une fraction de seconde elle s'était retrouvée devant son subordonnée et d'un geste fluide et expert elle lui trancha la gorge lui dessina ainsi un second sourire.

 _ϠζϗϮ Calme toi Témis. Le gamin à bien joué le coup, ça ne te rappelle pas les tours que te jouait un certaine personne ?. ϠζϗϮ_ Tenta de la calmer le dénommé Malekith connaissant parfaitement le comportement emporté de sa sœur. Pour toute réponse il ne reçu qu'un vulgaire grognement.

 _ϠζϗϮ Alors comme cela tu aurais deviné, mon cher Mal ? ϠζϗϮ_ Interrogea le Survivant.

 _ϠζϗϮ J'ai une petite idée, gamin. Les Gobelins nous ont engagés pour une traque au nom de l'Écorcheur. Ça fait longtemps que je foule cette terre, gamin, mais j'ai connu qu'une seule personne qui ait porté le surnom idiot de l'Écorcheur._ _ϠζϗϮ_ Répondit calmement l'homme alors que sa sœur donnait l'impression de se faire foudroyer. Comme souvent elle s'était emportée sans réfléchir avant d'agir. Elle aussi avait remarqué cette étrange coïncidence.

 _ϠζϗϮ Ulysse. ϠζϗϮ_ Murmura telle, alors qu'un silence frustrant s'installa. Elle se souvenait de l'immortel, ils étaient très proches, même peut-être trop proches, lorsque ce dernier avait disparu. Le lendemain de la signature du traité clôturant la fin de la guerre de sécession moldu ainsi que sa face cachée, la guerre d'indépendance du monde sorcier américain, plus communément appelée la dernière révolte Gobeline.

Après avoir fait de nombreuses recherches avec son frère, Artémis avait découvert que leur ami avait été vendu aux sorciers Britanniques en échange de l'accord de paix par ses anciens alliés. C'était là que l'enquête s'était arrêtée, inachevée. Les sorciers Anglais avaient bien fait les choses, ils n'avaient laissé aucunes traces de l'accord impliquant le fameux général mercenaire, dernier ami de la Nation Gobeline en date, l'homme qui était le commandant en chef des troupes indépendantistes magiques. Alors que du côté Gobelin, on avait également bien pris le soin d'éviter d'ébruiter cette affaire. Ulysse avait été pour eux un véritable atout stratégique dans la guerre et un symbole, montrant au monde sorcier que même certains des leurs préféraient se battre en faveur de la cause permettant aux races magiques de se libérer, au lieu de défendre les membres appartenant à leur race.

C'était pour éviter l'humiliation, d'avoir la réputation de traîtres avides qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher un sosie moldu du puissant général pour l'installer au pouvoir et ainsi faire bonne figure afin de flouer le monde entier. La supercherie avait tellement bien fonctionnée que le faux Écorcheur avait fini par être élu 18° président des États-Unis et que dans l'imaginaire Gobelin l'Écorcheur était resté le héros libérateur. Seuls les membres des hautes sphères de cette race aux oreilles pointues connaissaient la vérité. Aux débuts c'était une de leurs plus grandes fiertés d'avoir réussi à abuser le monde entier, puis malgré tout une certaine honte d'avoir ainsi vendu le dernier ami de la nation Gobelin à leur ennemi.

 _ϠζϗϮ On aurait y penser. La coïncidence était trop flagrante. On savait qu'il a été vendu aux Rosbifs après la guerre et étrangement ces satanés buveurs d'eau chaude ont inauguré la prison la plus sécurisé du monde l'année qui suit. C'était forcément pour y enfermer le symbole de l'un de leurs plus grands échecs. Après tout c'était déjà ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Jeanne d'Arc. ϠζϗϮ_ Murmura pour elle même la dirigeante de la pègre.

 _ ***Les Gobelins t'ont vendu ?**_ _*_ Demanda Harry totalement stupéfier par la nouvelle, Ulysse lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des petites créatures aux nez crochus. Avant qu'il n'entende ces paroles il ne comprenait pas la méfiance de son ami. Les Gobelins le vénéraient comme une légende vivante. Pour lui cette méfiance était dû un coté paranoïaque de la personnalité de l'immortel, les Gobelins étaient serte connus pour être des Banquiers extrêmement avides et avares, donc il pouvait comprendre une certaine méfiance, mais jamais, au grand jamais il aurait imaginé que les petits rapiats soient à l'origine de son long enfermement à Azkaban après l'avoir vendu comme un simple objet.

 _ *** Oui, je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? Ce sont eux qui m'ont livré aux sorciers en 1865.**_ _*_ Confirma l'immortel.

 _ ***Et tu n'a rien fais pour te venger ? Toi, le grand Ulysse, monsieur le grand génie tu n'as rien fait pour te venger. Après qu'ils t'aient trahis tu leur confie encore ton argent ?**_ _*_ Demanda incrédule le Survivant.

 _ ***Bien sur que si. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu me trahis je me venge, en pire. Je savais que même en ayant le statut d'ami de la nation Gobelin, ils allaient me trahir un jour ou l'autre, c'est dans leur nature s'ils voyaient une offre où ils étaient bénéficiaires, ils accepteraient. Pour un Gobelin tant que tu ne partage pas de sang avec une personne, elle est de-facto considérée comme quantité négligeable. Donc j'avais préparé une riposte. Bon je me suis quand même fait avoir dans l'histoire, mais ils ont également perdu beaucoup, leur livre sacré, la plupart de leur trésor et il se pourrait que j'ai un petit peu empoisonné les membres de la famille royale. Sans oublier tous ce qui n'a pas encore été trouvé. Mais même s'ils m'ont trahi il ne faut pas négliger le fait qu'ils sont les seuls Banquiers du monde sorcier et qu'ils sont extrêmement compétents dans leurs domaines, on en a eu la preuve, donc je ne vois pas le problème à leur confier une partie de ma fortune.**_ _*_

 _ ***Attends tu as bien dit une partie ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le Survivant surpris, en même temps avec l'immortel il allait de surprise en surprise.

 _ ***Oui. Tu ne t'imaginais pas que j'allais laisser ma fortune en un seul endroit, Tu connais le proverbe de ne jamais mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. J'ai la moitié à Gringotts mais le reste est soit dans des comptes moldu ou encore dans des caches disséminées un peu partout. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé de ça aussi ?**_ _*_

 _ ***Non**_ _*_ Assura Harry, si on lui avait dit qu'une bonne partie de sa fortune lui était inconnue, il s'en souviendrait, on ne parlait pas de quelques gallions mais sûrement de plusieurs centaines de milliers et encore connaissant l'absence de notions sur la valeur des choses il devait y avoir certains objets inestimables dans les trésors caché de l'immortel.

 _ ***Bah on verra ça plus tard, on a d'autres chats à fouetter.***_ Haussa mentalement les épaules le génie ramenant son attention sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui. La femme venait de prendre place sur son trône, visiblement la nouvelle qu'elle était passée à coté de la présence de son ami à Azkaban lui avait fait un choc. Alors que son frère lui souriait de toutes ses dents comme un idiot, comme il était étrange de voir une personne qui faisait preuve d'une intelligence si aiguisée quelques minutes plus tôt, ressembler à un parfait idiot, se dit Ulysse, attendant de voir la prochaine question des deux elfes noirs qui semblaient avoir oublié sa présence.

 _ϠζϗϮ Que supposes-tu Mal ? ϠζϗϮ_ Demanda la femme, cherchant à savoir ce que son frère pouvait bien penser.

 _ϠζϗϮ Je pense que le petit a été en contact avec Ulysse. Et que c'est lui qui a manœuvré pour faire sortir notre Lord Potter-Black de prison. Ou il a roulé le gamin pour pouvoir prendre possession de son corps et de sa vie. ϠζϗϮ_ Supposa l'elfe battit comme armoire.

 _ ***Pourquoi ils s'imaginent tous que tu as pris le contrôle de mon corps sans imaginer le rituel de fusion ?**_ ***** Demanda le Survivant à son ami, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on laissait entendre ça.

 _ ***Les Elfes noirs sont comme les Gobelins, ils ont une nature qui est profondément égoïste. D'un certain coté les Druchiis sont pire car eux ils ne préoccupent que d'eux même, il n'est pas rare qu'ils s'assassinent entre eux, même entre membre d'une même famille. Témis et Mal sont des exceptions, Mal est profondément dévoué à sa sœur et Témis même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, c'est également son cas.**_ _*_ Expliqua Ulysse, connaissant les mentalités de ces races.

 _ ***Comment tu peux être sûr que l'on peut leur faire confiance alors ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le nouveau Lord Potter-Black.

 _ ***Fait moi confiance Ry. Témis a été mon bras droit pendant plus de trois siècles, je lui confierai ma vie s'il le faut et Mal est un peu brut de décoffrage mais c'est pareil. La preuve ils m'ont cherché après ma capture. Je vais leur raconter la vérité et on avisera après. De toute façon celle qui faut convaincre c'est Témis c'est elle le cerveau et c'est elle qui fait le plus mal.***_

 _ ***Pourquoi raconter la vérité à tes amis et pas aux miens ?***_ Demanda le Survivant ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait cacher la vérité sur le rituel.

 _ ***Mon vieux Riri, comment aurait tu réagis avant de me connaître si je t'avais raconté le rituel ?**_

 _ ***Heu ...**_ _*_

 _ ***Je vais te le dire, tu étais étroit d'esprit et juste à la simple évocation du mot rituel tu aurais crié à la magie noire. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu as fais. Tes amis font te voir revenir d'Azkaban comme cela, comme une fleur, quand ils vont te raconter leur année, toi tu leur certifieras que tu as passé un accord avec un parfait inconnu vivant dans la plus grande prison sorcière du continent, en l'autorisant à squatter ton corps quand tu te repose. Tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre comment ? Ne soit pas trop naïf ils s'imagineront que tu as une araignée au plafond, que Dumbledore avait raison en voulant devenir ton tuteur jusqu'à ce que tu sois soigné. Alors dans mon cas c'est totalement différent, Mal et Témis sont habitués à mes histoires abracadabrantesques, ils ont vécu tellement de truc dingue avec moi que je suis presque sur qu'ils trouveront cela normal.**_ _*_ Se justifia l'immortel et le Survivant du bien avouer qu'Ulysse avait raison sa vie était devenu une histoire totalement improbable. Et comme il ne foulait pas gagner le droit d'être enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique après les long mois passé à Azkaban, pour ce qui était de l'enfermement il avait donné. Son ami avait raison une histoire de rituel de fusion serai beaucoup plus crédible si elle était relaté à des personnes l'ayant déjà côtoyé, après tout on parlait d'un homme immortel fils bâtard de deux fondateurs de la première école magique au monde, fils male maudit d'une race exclusivement féminine, destructeur du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'histoire, l'homme à l'origine de bien des événements marquants du monde depuis près de 1000 ans qu'ils soient heureux, révolutionnaires, ou funèbres. Un inventeur de génie capable de crée un objet totalement révolutionnaire à partir d'un truc inutile. Homme politique et stratège de talent, etc. Donc expliquer qu'il avait survécu à l'enfer sur terre et avait choisi de fusionner son âme avec celle d'un gamin innocent enfermé avec lui, paraissait être un événement étonnamment banal pour quelqu'un ayant cette vie.

 _ϠζϗϮ Donc tu as rencontré Ulysse à Azkaban ? Ou est ce toi mon cher Ulysse ?ϠζϗϮ_ Questionna la femme en ayant repris son timbre de voix suave qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle tenait le Survivant en otage quelques instants plus tôt.

 _ϠζϗϮ Je suis Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black. ϠζϗϮ_ Clama fièrement Harry/Ulysse.

 _ϠζϗϮ James Ulysse ? ϠζϗϮ_ Interrogea le frère voyant un rapprochement avec l'une des hypothèses qu'il avait émit. Le Survivant sourit et se mis à leur expliquer comment il avait eu le droit d'arborer fièrement ce troisième prénom pendant de longues minutes, qui se transformèrent en heure.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry souriait, il souriait toujours quand il sentait le vent lui caresser le visage depuis qu'il était sorti libre d'Azkaban, le vent était toujours synonyme de liberté. Ici sur la côte méditerranéenne le mistral était particulièrement violent en cette journée de juin. Mais le Survivant n'y prêtait même pas attention, la caresse d'Éole lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était monté à la capitale française pour se faire des amis comme le dirait son ami "intérieur".

Finalement il avait réussi à se faire des amis, après avoir expliqué la situation du rituel et de sa nouvelle condition aux deux elfes noirs dénommés Malekith et Artémis. Comme Ulysse l'avait prévu les deux druchiis avaient trouvé l'étrange histoire de la survie du Survivant à Azkaban totalement plausible. À la surprise d'Harry, Artémis s'était jetée dans ses bras heureuse de savoir que son "ami" était en vie. Quand l'immortel leur avait proposé de reprendre leur place à ses cotés comme c'était le cas avant qu'il soit enfermé dans le pire des enfers sur terre. Harry ne savait pas quelles étaient leurs rôles dans l'entourage du fils caché de Serpentard, mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait pas savoir et il était trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui assurer ses arrières comme le préconisait son squatteur intérieur.

Témis avait été ravi de le suivre pour habiter dans sa magnifique villa de Provence, la magie lui permettait de continuer à faire fonctionner sa petite " entreprise" sans aucun problème, Mal lui n'avait pas cherché à protester quand sa sœur lui avait dit qu'elle partait il s'était contenté de suivre docilement. La première mission que le Survivant leur avait confiée avait été de retrouver la meilleur ami du jeune Lord, Hermione Granger.

Voilà pourquoi Harry se retrouvait ainsi exposé à la violence du vent sur la célèbre promenade des Anglais de la ville de Nice à observer la plage qui se trouvait en contrebas. Parmi les baigneurs et les personnes prenant un bain de soleil il y avait son amie. La retrouver avait pris seulement une journée au grand désespoir de Témis qui c'était réjouie de la perspective d'une chasse comme elle les appréciait. Il fallait bien avouer que Neville avait donné presque toutes les indications pour la retrouver rapidement.

Le regard du Survivant s'arrêta enfin sur une silhouette connu. Un homme petit qui essayait de rester discret. Pour un œil alerte il était facile de reconnaître en lui la présence d'un guetteur, cet individu était là pour surveiller la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Du coin de l'œil il vit que Témis qui était venue, au contraire de son frère, avait remarqué la présence de l'espion. Comprenant ce qu'envisageait de faire le Survivant, elle acquiesça acceptant ainsi la requête silencieuse du Lord d'aller distraire ce voyeur. C'était l'un des immenses avantages de travailler avec les vieux amis de l'immortel, les automatismes qui s'étaient installé entre eux étaient toujours présents malgré la dizaine de décennies d'absence.

Après quelques minutes à chercher la personne qu'il était venu voir, voyant que la voie était libre, le nouveau Lord pris la direction de sa cible. Elle était là tranquillement installée sur une chaise longue. Elle n'avait pas changé, c'était une magnifique femme cette pensée surpris légèrement le Survivant mais après réflexion il était logique de penser cela surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cette tenue, lui qui l'avait vu la grande majorité du temps, habillée d'ample robe de sorcière, là elle était vêtu d'un simple bikini et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil qui dissimulaient une bonne partie du visage. Quand il vit à quoi elle était occupée, Harry sourit, malgré une longue année passée à Azkaban il avait toujours imaginé que lorsqu'il reverrait son amie elle tiendrait un livre à la main comme c'était le cas actuellement.

Avec lenteur l'adolescent s'installa dans le transat à coté de la brune, sans quelle n'ai remarqué sa présence trop absorbée par sa lecture.

-Bonjour Mione belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Une petite review svp (ça me motiverai à écrire rapidement la suite). Si vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre n'hésitez pas.**

 **Le prochain chapitre se nommera: Les prémices d'une confrontation. Je vous laisse imaginer de quoi il parlera. J'attend vos supposition. **

**Il est près à être posté donc je le mettrai en ligne la semaine prochaine.**

 **A la prochaine.**

 **Stratesgos.**


	10. Chapitre X

**Salut à vous chères amis lecteurs, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre X de "la vérité caché", le vrai cette fois, après le coup de la petite blagounette d'hier qui n'était pas drôle. Comme la plupart de farce elle est drôle que pour celui qui la fait. Vos review mon bien fait rire surtout celle de asdrogoneau.**

 _ **Merci pour les reviews.**_

 **Donc merci à: _Aya31, Dark Phobos, Madinou, felinness, Mini-Yuya, Di castillo de mortes, guillox23, Ary, henri golan,Jack Sherlock Black-Londugbat, mayawene, lili78310, crystal of shadow, les Guests (x2), MissPeggy, Marie la petite,Kaori Jade, kakalazen, 1 Pims10,Fox Locus, luffynette, asdrogoneau,yotma, TeZuKa j et Blatfor, pour leurs reviews._**

 **J'espère que j'ai oublié personne, malheureusement j'ai eu une semaine très chargée donc je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews. J'essayerais de le faire pendant le week-end.**

 **Je tiens également remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en followers ou en favori.**

* * *

 **Maintenant passons au chapitre. J'en suis très** **fière de ce chapitre surtout de la manière dont je l'ai écris. Il se nomme "Les prémices d'une confrontation". Vous y découvrirez les dernières manigance de papy Bubus, la fameuse rencontre avec Hermione.**

 **Mais je vais vous laissez découvrir. On se retrouve après pour vos impressions.** **  
**

 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre X_

 _Les prémices d'une confrontation_

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était exactement dans une situation où il avait besoin de réfléchir pour faire le point sur la situation et sur ses plans.

Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Normalement il aurait dû être à la tête de la première force de lutte contre Voldemort, prendre la place du ministère pour devenir l'icône de la lumière pour toute l'Europe. Et ainsi redorer son blason sur le plan politique et récupérer le seul poste qu'il n'avait pas encore pu retrouver depuis la campagne de diffamation du Ministre Fudge.

Mais pour que ses plans fonctionnent il lui fallait une pièce essentiel, une pièce maîtresse dirait-on, ce pion n'était autre que le Lord Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black, le célèbre Survivant, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'orphelin érigé au rang de sauveur de la nation et il était également connu comme étant l'un des anciens détenu de la prison d'Azkaban libéré après que son innocence ai été prouvée après un procès retentissant. Albus devait remettre la main sur le garçon, pour lui montrer toute sa bonté et surtout réaffirmer son contrôle sur l'adolescent, pour le préparer à sa tache qui était de vaincre Voldemort.

Mais c'était à partir de là que les plans de notre bon directeur de Poudlard ont basculé. Tout avait commencé le jour de la libération du Survivant. Sur la plage faisant face à la sinistre prison le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait refusé de le suivre, pire encore il avait refusé de lui adresser la moindre parole, il avait disparu sous leurs yeux grâce à un portoloin Gobelin pratiquement immédiatement après leur arrivé, en ne laissant derrière lui que les deux morceaux de baguette qu'il avait brisé devant l'assistance d'une manière théâtrale dont le puissant directeur ignorait l'existence. Où avait-il disparut c'était resté un mystère pendant près de quatre heure, puis l'un des agents du vieux sorcier avait réussi à le localiser. Il était caché dans les souterrains de Gringotts.

Le Directeur avait donc décidé de passer à son plan B, pour contrôler le jeune Potter-Black, s'il ne pouvait pas raisonner le gamin, il le contrôlerait par la voie légale, mais là encore son précieux plan finement huilé était tombé à l'eau. Quand il avait fini de remplir les documents pour devenir le tuteur du Survivant il avait été encore une fois coiffé au poteau, les avocats du Survivant avaient déjà enclenché une procédure d'émancipation à la demande du gamin. Le grand Dumbledore avait pourtant essayé de convaincre le Ministre et l'opinion publique de la nécessité de la mise sous tutelle du garçon-qui-devait-vaincre, que le Survivant devait être surveillé après avoir passé près d'un an dans l'enfer d'Azkaban et surtout pour retirer le garçon-qui-a-survécu de l'influence des Gobelins qui pourraient utiliser leur sauveur pour anéantir le monde Sorcier, qu'ils allaient créer un nouveau Voldemort.

Mais là encore il n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre, Fudge lui était bien trop occupé à éviter de se retrouver trop tôt face au Survivant, aller une nouvelle fois contre le nouveau Lord Potter-Black serait un véritable suicide politique déjà que depuis l'affaire Dutton qui avait fait ressortir tout un lot d'erreurs et de bavures causées par l'institution de ce cher ministre. Et l'opinion publique était muselée par le ministère. Donc de-nouveau il avait subit un échec.

C'était le quatrième après le refus du Garçon de le prendre comme avocat, après la déconvenue de la plage, sans oublier l'épisode du hall de la Banque où il s'était présenté avec plusieurs de ses alliés pour tenter une nouvelle fois de récupérer sa pièce maîtresse, mais finalement après avoir attendu plusieurs heures ils eurent le droit de rencontrer l'éminent Seigneur des Runes d'Angleterre, pour se voir être éconduits par la sécurité Gobeline et assister à la démonstration de force du grand inquisiteur de la nation Gobeline. Encore une fois ils étaient repartis la queue entre les jambes avec seulement un petit bout de papier sur lequel le Survivant le narguait puérilement.

La situation était critique, les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à se poser des questions, certains commençaient même à douter. Sans oublier que son principal espion à Gringotts s'était fait attraper et qu'à l'heure actuelle il devait croupir dans les geôles des Gobelins attendant dans la peur son procès. Encore un problème qu'il allait devoir régler car Albus devait impérativement faire quelques choses avant que certains ne remettent en cause ses décisions. Mais il devait également retrouver Harry et se méfier des prochaines actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Car étrangement le mage noir n'avait rien tenté, n'y fait parlé de lui depuis le procès Dutton. Les seuls signes de vie du Lord Voldemort étaient les rapports transmis par l'espion de Dumbledore. Rogue étant un membre du groupuscule fan-club du terrible sorcier. Le directeur avait appris par son espion que Tom avait brutalement changé de personnalité après un malaise au mois de novembre dernier depuis le mage noir était obsédé par les arts occulte de l'esprit il avait réquisitionné une partie de ses minions pour effectuer des recherches sur des branches de la Magie perdues depuis longtemps. Que pouvait-il bien chercher ça Dumbledore se le demandait. L'autre partie des hommes du seigneur des ténèbres était soit réquisitionné par le mage noir pour des missions top-secrètes qu'il distribuait, mais malheureusement pour le grand directeur son maître de potions n'avait jamais réussi à savoir en quoi pouvait bien consister ces misions ? Tout ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme renseignement c'est qu'elles avaient un rapport avec un tombeau.

Le reste des actions des puristes étaient menées par le nouveau bras droit de Voldemort, un homme dont on ignorait tout y compris le nom, les mangemorts, même ceux faisant partie du très sélectif cercle intérieur du Seigneur ignoraient le nom de l'homme. Tout le monde le nommait par le surnom de la main blanche en référence à sa tenue qui était blanche, surtout son masque qui était d'un blanc ivoire. Tout ce que savait le vainqueur de Grindelwald à propos de cette main blanche c'était qu'il était apparu mystérieusement lors des vacances d'été de l'an dernier et qu'il était totalement dévoué à la cause de son maître. Si dévoué que d'après sa chauve souris espion, le fanatisme dont faisait preuve l'homme était capable de faire passer la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestranges pour un être sain d'esprit et parfaitement équilibrée.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre pour soupirer, un fanatique il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir un fanatique sur les bras ce type de personnage pouvait être beaucoup plus dangereux que le maître en personne. Car il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa vie et celle de millier d'innocents juste pour s'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire de la part de son maître. Heureusement pour le moment l'homme en question se contentait seulement de battre le rappel des troupes pour son maître et d'infiltrer les institutions gouvernementales. Rien de bien inquiétant d'après le vieux sorcier.

En effet le ministère était déjà bien infesté d'incompétent de l'acabit de notre cher ministre Fudge, donc y rajouter des mangemorts, le directeur n'y voyait pas trop d'importance, après tout à quoi bon se préoccuper d'une pomme déjà pourrie. Et dans tout les cas Dumbledore pensait que l'effondrement total du ministère lui serait bien plus profitable à l'avenir. On respecte un sauveur, mais on vénère bien plus un créateur. Et c'est exactement le rôle que voulait se réserver le grand leader de la lumière.

Mais pour cela il fallait que le vent tourne et que la malchance de ces derniers mois le quitte. Et surtout il fallait qu'il récupère son précieux pion. Il avait déjà préparé le terrain, il comptait mettre le Survivant au pied du mur, l'obliger à faire face à ses responsabilité de sauveur de la nation magique Britannique et si il refusait, le directeur s'arrangerait pour que la presse soit mis au courant afin que toute la société sorcière apprenne la nouvelle et décide à le forcer à assumer son rôle par la pression populaire. Pour cela Albus allait devoir créer les bonnes conditions et pour cela il fallait qu'il est accès au garçon. Encore une fois il en revenait au même point, trouver ce satané gamin.

Mais encore une fois le directeur avait une idée, il allait exploiter les faiblesses du Survivant. Ce garçon avait toujours eu un trop grand cœur, surtout lorsque sa concernait ses amis ça le vieux sorcier l'avait bien compris. C'est pour cela que quand il avait compris que les Gobelins était en bonne voie pour libérer le garçon-qui-a-survécu par voie légale, il avait eu l'idée de ce plan. Utiliser un pion pour atteindre un autre. Et son appât n'était autre que Miss Hermione Granger depuis la fin du mois de février le Directeur faisait en sorte que la jeune femme prenne des potions pour qu'elle soit dans un état plus ou moins instable, c'est à dire qu'il sabotait la guérison de la jeune brune afin que sa dépression persiste. Il était drôle de voir comment les potions avaient agis sur la jeune préfète, qui pouvait passer d'un état joyeux à un profond épisode de déprime voire de tristesse intense. Ce qui avait surpris le plus le vieil homme c'était la volonté de la jeune fille car depuis qu'elle était drogué à son insu elle avait craqué en tout et pour tout uniquement à deux reprise, seulement au court de ces deux reprise, il le savait parfaitement, après tout il était le directeur de cet établissement et en bon directeur il savait tous ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de ses murs. Elle avait craqué une première fois dans la bibliothèque devant une seule auditrice, en repensant à cet épisode Albus se demandait encore s'il avait véritablement existé, car la brune avait éclaté en sanglot devant une serpentarde sang-pur qui l'avait réconforté. La seconde fois avait été lorsque l'héritier Londubat avait annoncé à la miss-je-sais-tout la libération du Survivant.

La jeune adolescente avait quitté Poudlard juste à point il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le prince vienne sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Voilà pourquoi il avait donné à deux des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix d'espionner la gamine lors de ses vacances. Ils avaient pour mission de prévenir leur chef dès l'apparition du nouveau Lord Potter-Black. Une fois repéré Dumbledore devait arriver par mégarde avec un petit groupe de ses fidèles pour intercepter le garçon.

Mais encore une fois le destin avait voulu contrarier les plans de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, car hier Mondingus lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Il avait été distrait quelque seconde et avait donc perdu de vue la fille Granger, alors que cette dernière bronzait tranquillement tout en lisant, puis après avoir repris ses esprits la gamine avait tout bonnement disparu. Et les sorts de traques qui étaient posés sur elle pour la surveiller avait également disparu, pour être tout a fait honnête ils n'avaient pas tout a fait disparus. Mondigus avait suivit la traces dans toute la Provence car les sort avaient été transféré sur une petite camionnette de livraison moldu sur lequel un petit post-it où l'on pouvait facilement y distinguer le dessin vulgaire d'une main faisant un doigt d'honneur. Étrangement le vieux sorcier avait une idée sur le créateur de cette œuvre artistique les plus douteuses.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hermione était en sueur elle courait à en perdre halène. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courait ainsi dans les rues de la capitale Française. Elle courait pour échapper à ses poursuivants, des hommes qu'elle n'avait pas vu, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de courir suivant les indications de son ami qui lui avait vu leurs poursuivants et Hermione lui portait une confiance aveugle encore plus depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé il y a maintenant quinze jours elle ne le quittait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Tout avait commencé sur le rivage de Nice alors qu'elle était tranquillement installée sur l'un des transats de la plage à s'adonner à son passe temps favoris qu'était la lecture. Subitement elle avait été dérangée par l'ombre d'un homme qui venait de prendre possession de la chaise longue qui se trouvait juste à coté d'elle. Cela l'avait fait soupirer mentalement, encore une de ces gars lourdaud qui était venu pour la draguer à l'aide de phrases d'accroche toutes d'une banalité affligeante. Elle avait décidé de ne par se préoccuper de la présence de cet individu encombrant, elle avait découvert au fil de ses nombreuses heures de bronzette qu'ignorer ces enquiquineurs les lassaient, puis ils partaient d'eux même de dépis.

Mais là, l'inconnu était resté un petit moment sans rien dire, il devait être un très mauvais dragueur, la lectrice ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Mais alors qu'elle allait penser que ce séducteur allait tenter l'une des phrases clichées que tous les dragueurs de plage. L'homme demanda finalement sur un ton enjoué : « Bonjour Mione belle journée, tu ne trouve pas ? ». Pour une introduction en matière de drague, cette phrase était des plus innovantes et surpris énormément la jeune fille. Elle était si surprise qu'elle ne réussi pas à résister à l'envie de voir à quoi pouvait donc ressembler cet inconnu.

Au début elle ne le reconnu pas. C'était un adolescent, plutôt un jeune homme. Il était brun plutôt musclé, il n'était pas difficile de le voir, car il était seulement habillé d'un short de bain et de lunette de soleil de style aviateur. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle connaissait cet individu, mais elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir côtoyé un garçon qui avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front de manière à cacher le dît front.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas c'est ça ? C'est décevant ». Avait déclaré l'inconnu toujours avec son sourire espiègle gravé sur le visage. Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Elle se souvenait pas avoir était accostée par un dragueur de plage avec ce physique ni avec l'un de ces séducteurs c'était adressé à elle dans sa langue natal. Ce dernier parlait parfaitement Anglais, sans aucun accent ce qui elle l'avouait était louche. Et aussi le fait que cet homme ne cherchait visiblement pas à la draguer, mais surtout se qui gênait le plus la jeune brune c'était que cet individu l'avait appelé par son prénom, alors qu'elle était sur de n'avoir pas donné son nom à qui que ce soit, donc comment avait-il eu son nom ?

« Toujours rien, vraiment décevant venant de la part de la meilleure élève de Poudlard ». Déclara de nouveau l'étrange personnage à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il savait ce qu'elle était. De peur elle voulu sortir sa baguette qui était à portée de main dans son sac à main, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par ce garçon qui fit un geste pour baisser ses lunettes de soleil. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé la jeune né-moldue découvrit deux orbes vertes émeraudes tirant légèrement vers l'argent métallisés, ils dardèrent sur elle un regard si intense qu'elle se sentit misérablement faible, mais traversé par la pureté de ces prunelles, enfin elle se souvint. La vérité la frappa brutalement, elle avait déjà vu cet homme, elle le connaissait même très bien, elle revoyait ces yeux dans ses cauchemars, ils représentaient tellement de tristesse pour la jeune fille. Ils représentaient la perte de d'un ami, même de bien plus qu'un ami, la perte de son frère de cœur la première personne qui avait vu autre chose en elle qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout. Ce regard venait des yeux d'Harry même si leur clarté avait un petit peu changé depuis qu'elle les avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus d'un an, elle n'avait pas souvenir que ses yeux étaient teintés de la couleur argent. Mais elle savait parfaitement que ces yeux étaient ceux de :

« Harry ! ». Murmura-t-elle trop choqué par la nouvelle. Mais le jeune Lord l'avait visiblement entendu car il lui répondit toujours avec son éternel sourire espiègle que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. « Enfin tu me reconnais. Tu en as mis du temps Mione ». Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment désolé ». Commença-elle a le supplier en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans une étreinte qu'il méritait depuis plus d'un an, une éteinte à broyer les os comme elle en avait le secret qui lui permettait à la fois de vérifier à la jeune femme brune que l'apparition de son meilleur ami n'était pas le fait d'une quelconque hallucination et au Survivant de regretter de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. On aurait presque pu entendre un rire moqueur venant d'un immortel à moitié fou qui devait grandement s'amuser de la malchance de son compagnon d'esprit, mais ça nul ne le savait.

« Hermione avant de me tuer il faut que l'on parte tu es espionnée ». Déclara sérieusement le jeune homme entre deux suffocations. Mais suffisamment fort pour alerter la jeune brune, elle n'avait rien remarqué de quoi parlait-il ? Le temps qu'elle se détache un petit peu de son ami, ce dernier avait réussi à attraper son sac et son bras, avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais. Au "clac", Hermione ressentit la désagréable sensation d'être crocheté au niveau de son nombril, caractéristique d'un porte-loin.

Elle apparut quelques mètres au dessus d'une piscine, elle se retrouva forcé de faire un plat dans la piscine de la magnifique villa sous les rires déchaînés d'une femme splendide et un petit Elfe de maison. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, la seul chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait pris ce portoloin avec Harry. Ce dernier se trouvait à coté d'elle dans la piscine entrain de cracher l'eau qu'il avait dû ingurgiter lors de son plat. « Putain Témis, quand je t'avais demandé de me faire un portoloin tu n'étais pas obligé de nous faire piquer une petite tête ». Bougonna le Survivant, alors que sa remarque enfantine ne fit que faire renouveler les rires des deux êtres magiques.

Hermione captivée par ce qui l'entourait et inquiète de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait décida de suivre mécaniquement le mouvement de son ami enfin retrouvé. Donc elle se retrouva à sortir de la piscine et à boire un rafraîchissement avec la magnifique femme, le petit Elfe de maison rieur et Harry.

« Elle est drogué ». Dit d'emblée la femme aux oreilles pointues sans prendre de gant en parlant d'Hermione. Cette déclaration fit lever un sourcil au Survivant et sursauter la jeune née-moldu, alors que l'Elfe lui s'en foutait royalement il était absorbé dans sa tâche actuelle, qui se révélait être de faire voler un petit vaisseau radiocommandé tout droit sortie du dernier film de Stars War et faire « Piou-Piou » pour imiter le bruit de probables échanges de tirs, si Hermione ne venait pas d'être accusé d'être une junky par la femme, elle aurait peut-être trouvé la vision d'un Elfe de maison adulte jouer comme un petit enfant, mignons.

« Hermione tu te drogue maintenant ? » Demanda innocemment, tout en étant absorbé par la vision du petit Elfe faire « Piou-Piou », visiblement il voulait être le prochain à jouer avec le vaisseau radiocommandé. Hermione, elle était totalement outré que son ami tout juste retrouvé l'accuse d'une telle chose. Elle pensait qu'il la connaissait mieux que ça et il faisait confiance à cette femme. « Harry ! ». Avait hurlé la jeune brune, elle était offusquée par les paroles de son ami qui envisageait sérieusement la possibilité qu'elle était une droguée.

« Et toi Témis comment sais-tu que Mione est une junky ? ». Demanda le Survivant coupant son amie dans son élan de colère. « Ry, voyons je travaille avec des Junky tous les jours, je sais les reconnaître quand j'en vois un plutôt une dans ce cas. Tu ne sens pas que son noyau magique est perturbé ? ». Expliqua la splendide créature alors qu'elle remettait tranquillement ses lunettes de soleil pour retourner à son bronzage. Sans oublier d'ajouter avant de les ignorer plus préoccupée par la qualité de son bronzage que leur conversation. « Demande donc à Mal, il va te la sevrer ta gamine, cet idiot est tout de même médecin ».

Harry avait été obligé de poser sa main sur le bras de la pour lui intimer de se calmer. « Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Témis, personnellement je ne fais attention à ce qu'elle me dit qu'une fois sur deux. Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois, je suis sur que tu ne te drogue pas. Si ça attaque ton noyau magique c'est que tu es sous les effets d'une drogue magique. Donc tu as du y être exposé quand tu étais encore à Poudlard ». La jeune femme fut immédiatement rassuré par les paroles de son ami, il l'a croyait. « Tu vas rester ici le temps que l'on règle ton petit problème et comme cela on pourra rattraper le temps perdu ». En disant cela il lui avait fait un magnifique sourire. « Padawan, va s'occuper de t'installer dans l'une des chambres de la maison. Et de rapporter tes affaires ici. N'est pas Padawan ? » Avait demandé le Survivant à l'Elfe qui avait arrêté de faire « Piou-Piou » à l'évocation de son nom. La petit créature avait décidé de prendre ce nom lorsqu'elle avait vu un film pour la première fois depuis il était devenu un fanatique le la guerre des étoiles et vénérait Yoda.

« Je te remercie Harry, mais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais il y a mes parents, ils doivent me chercher partout depuis tout-à-l'heure, je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis désolée ». Avait-elle décliné à contre cœur, elle venait enfin de le retrouver mais elle devait encore une fois le quitter.

« Voyons Mione, tes parents peuvent venir. J'ai déjà envoyé un ami les prévenir, il doit leur expliquer deux trois trucs et vérifier si ils ne sont pas soumis à des sortilèges de traçages ». Lui avait assuré le Survivant. Mais au lieu de rassurer son amie, ses paroles avait fait naître une inquiétude chez la jeune femme brune. Pourquoi donc ses parents seraient-ils sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sort de traçage. Le jeune Lord avait perçu l'incompréhension de la jeune sorcière. « Hermione tu étais toi même soumis à plusieurs sorts de traçage. Je te l'ai transféré sur un bâtonnet de glace. Normalement c'est Témis qui doit l'avoir récupérée et la connaissant elle a dû le balancer dans un endroit sympa pour Dumbledore. Tu l'as mis où Témis ? ». Avait demandé joyeusement le maître de lieu suffisamment fort pour que la bimbo elfique puisse entendre.

« Dans la camionnette d'un vendeur de glaces, notre petit voyeur va avoir le droit de suivre notre bâtonnet dans toute la région ». Ricana la splendide créature. Mais l'invitée du propriétaire de la villa, ne se souciait pas de l'odyssée que pouvait bien avoir un petit bâtonnet de glace, elle était restée choqué par l'incompréhension. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était droguée et suivie par des hommes de son directeur d'école, elle avait qu'une seule pensée en tête, c'était pourquoi ?

Le Survivant comprenant le trouble de son amie, il était temps pour lui de lui expliquer la situation. « Dumbledore t'a mis sous surveillance. Il est important pour lui de me récupérer. Il savait que j'allais chercher à te contacter, donc pour essayer de m'avoir. Ce qui explique aussi la présence de Mondingus Fletcher qui se rinçait l'œil alors que tu bronzais. Je ne serai même pas étonné que celui qui t'a drogué à ton insu soit notre cher Albus ». Face au sérieux de son ami la jeune sorcière ne chercha pas à émettre la moindre objection, comment Harry pouvait-il accuser Albus Dumbledore de telles choses ? Lui qui avait fait tant de choses pour le trio d'or. Mais pourtant Harry parlait comme si le directeur le considérait comme une simple marchandise. « Tu seras en sécurité ici, tes parents également. La maison est assez grande pour vous accueillir tous les trois. Et nous pourrons régler ton petit soucis de drogue ». Face aux arguments percutants énoncés par son ami et elle n'en avait aucun à lui opposer.

C'était cette conversation qui avait scellé les vacances d'été de la famille Granger. Mais ni Hermione, ni ses parents ne s'en plaignirent, après réflexion qui pourrait se plaindre de passer les vacances estivales dans l'une des plus belles villas de la côte d'Azur, nourri, blanchi et servi comme s'ils faisaient parti d'une famille princière.

Hermione en fut très heureuse, lors de ces deux semaines passé en la compagnie de son meilleur ami, qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé, elle avait réappris à connaître le Survivant. Elle trouvait fascinant de voir Harry évoluer dans ce milieu qui changeait tellement de ceux dans lequel elle le voyait habituellement. Sa personnalité était totalement différente de celle de ses souvenirs. Le nouveau Lord était souriant, chahuteur. Il donnait l'impression d'être heureux loin des soucis qui l'accablaient toujours avant son enfermement, il ne portait plus tous les maux du monde sur les épaules, il avait perdu sa timidité et son manque de confiance qui le déterminait. Il était libre de toutes contraintes et chez lui.

Hermione s'était un peu inquiétée de ce changement de comportement chez son ami. Peut-être qu'Azkaban avait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Le principal changement qui avait rendu soucieuse la jeune femme était la haine qui apparaissait lorsqu'elle évoquait le cas de Dumbledore, également la soudaine apparition de son hyperactivité et ses changements d'humeurs déstabilisant.

Elle avait rapidement compris l'aversion que le Survivant éprouvait à l'encontre du Directeur de Poudlard et elle avait même fini par la ressentir à certain moment. Dès son examen de santé donné par l'homme ressemblant à Témis qui se nommé Malékith, elle avait appris qu'elle était sous l'effet d'une drogue qui accentuait son mal-être, qui avait pour but de saper ses forces mentales et aggraver sa dépression. Savoir que le vieil homme avait sciemment aggravé sa détresse émotionnelle dans le seul but de la manipuler afin de remettre la main sur son ami, elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été utilisé comme une simple marionnette.

Le vieux barbu n'avait pas fait que de la droguer, il l'avait également placé sous plusieurs sortilèges dont les sortilèges de traçages qui avaient été placé sur elle. Mais il y avait aussi des sortilèges de confusions pour lui embrouiller l'esprit de nouveau. Ce qui avait le plus irrité la jeune femme c'était lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule membre de sa famille à être sous l'influence magique du grand sorcier. Malékith avait également trouvé des traces de sortilèges de traçage, de confusion et plus grave encore un sort d'ascendance qui faisait que ses parents voyaient en Dumbledore le personnage sorcier à qui ils devaient confier leur fille pour lui permettre un merveilleux avenir. Après réflexions la jeune fille comprit ainsi pourquoi ses parents n'avaient été à aucun moment inquiétés par la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait lors des vacances estivales précédentes. Le vieux directeur était passé voir ses parents avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle à bord du Poudlard-espress, il leur avait expliqué qu'elle était légèrement bouleversée par une mauvaise rupture qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en soucier, les sorts avaient fait leur office en rendant les paroles du directeur comme étant la vérité et les meilleurs conseils à respecter. Cela Hermione ne l'avait pas supporté la vieille chouette avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller manipuler sa propre famille.

Mais lors de cet été elle avait fini par oublier tous les soucis qui la préoccupaient, elle avait profité des ses vacances avec sa famille sans crainte que le monde sorcier ne viennent les perturber. Elle profitait de la présence de son ami fraîchement libéré, elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle ne fit pas attention à tous les comportements étranges qu'elle observait chez le brun.

En effet elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas la même personnalité en fonction des heures de la journée. La nuit il était hyperactif, chahuteur, curieux, légèrement bipolaire passant d'un masque sérieux à l'immaturité la plus totale, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé en train de rejouer une scène de bataille tirée du film Alexandre avec une armée d'Elfe de maison et de figurine pour enfant animées par magie et dix minutes plus tard il était parti pour fabriquer un vaisseaux télécommandé qui rendait le père de la brune médusé devant le génie des fabrications du Survivant. Et d'ailleurs Hermione n'avait jamais soupçonné à qu'elle point Harry pouvait être un génie dans le domaine des sciences moldus.

Le jour elle le voyait s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour entretenir son corps, à part cette nouveauté qu'était cette obsession pour l'entretien de son physique. Lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel elle retrouvait son ami d'antan. Les seules choses étranges qui se produisaient dans la journée étaient peut-être lorsqu'elle voyait son ami plongé si profondément dans ses pensées, comme s'il était en pleine conversation intérieure avec lui même. Hermione détestait cette expression qui s'affichait sur le visage angélique de l'ancien prisonnier. Une façade de profond sérieux, le regard dans le vide donnant l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter, parfois elle pouvait même voir une lueur de tristesse traverser ses yeux verts qui étaient maintenant teintés de reflets argent métalliques. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas fait part de ses inquiétudes, elle venait de le retrouver elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre inutilement. Elle n'en avait pas fait part à Témis qui malgré un caractère assez particulier était devenu une bonne amie.

Car Hermione avait honte de l'avouer elle était légèrement jalouse de cette splendide femme, pas sur le fait de sa beauté, la jeune née-moldu n'était du genre à s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails. Non elle était plutôt jalouse de la complicité que l'Elfe noire partageait avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle avait le droit de rentrer dans le bureau du survivant, la seule pièce interdite d'accès pour les invités. Hermione était de nature très curieuse, elle avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas tenter d'explorer le "bureau " dans lequel s'enfermait parfois de longues heures son ami. Surtout qu'une fois alors qu'elle passait près de la porte entrouverte de la mystérieuse pièce, elle avait surpris une conversation que tenait Harry avec Témis dans une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère. Comment avait-il pu apprendre cette langue ? Il était déjà étrange de voir Harry maîtriser parfaitement le français, alors qu'il avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais voyagé avant qu'il aille à Azkaban. Elle n'avait pas pu entendre d'avantage car l'intendant des Elfes de maison, qui n'était autre que le dénommé Padawan, une créature magique qui était totalement dévoué à son maître et au personnage de Dark-Vador. L'intendant avait empêché à la jeune femme de continuer sa session d'espionnage.

Hermione était certes tiraillée pas sa curiosité, mais elle était heureuse de le retrouver, car d'un certain coté elle retrouvait elle aussi sa liberté en même temps que lui. Voilà pourquoi elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance. Donc alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement entrains de se promener dans le quartier magique de la capitale française. Harry lui avait affirmé qu'ils étaient suivis par des hommes habillés en noir, elle l'avait immédiatement cru et elle l'avait suivi lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il fallait prendre la fuite.

Voilà pourquoi Hermione Granger courait pour sauver sa vie.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez donc une petite review, stp. ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bon maintenant une mauvaise nouvelle, comme je vous les dis avant ce chapitre je suis pas mal pris en ce moment (exams) donc je n'ai pas avancé sur l'histoire, donc je ne posterai rien la semaine prochaine. Normalement je devrais devoir poster le Chapitre 11: Une confrontation tant attendu, le 14/04. Vous aurez donc largement le temps pour vous imaginer de quoi peut il bien parler.**

 **Bye. A la prochaine.**

 **Stratesgos.**


	11. Chapitre XI

**_Salut à tous me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le onzième. J'ai été pas mal occuper ces derniers temps donc je n'ai pu répondre à vos reviews, mais je tiens à remercier les 30 personnes qui on pris le temps de me laisser un avis sur le dernier chapitre.  
_** ** _J'ai donc décidé de faire une réponse groupé regroupent plusieurs questions. Attention risque de spoiles._**

 ** _Tout d'abord à tous ceux qui se sont fait avoir pour Halloween sachez que l'année dernier je me suis fait avoir par la même blague pas drôle, chacun son tour._**

 ** _Sinon plus sérieusement, beaucoup d'entre vous ont évoqué Luna, alors ne vous inquiétez pas notre chère Lovegood refera son apparition dans cette fiction et elle s'entendra à merveille avec Ulysse. Mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 19 pour la voir. Pareil pour les jumeaux Wesley qui retrouveront lors du chapitre 18.  
Hermione est effectivement très curieuse et elle fera une enquête sur le nouveau comportement de son ami. Elle apprendra la vérité sur l'implication d'un certain Ron dans l'emprisonnement de Harry, mais là encore il vaudra attendre le chapitre 19.  
Pour ce qui est de Rémus il ouvrira les yeux lentement mais surement. _**

**_Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des questions si j'en ai oublié une n'hésitait pas à la poser._**

 **Je tiens également remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en followers ou en favori.**

* * *

 **Maintenant passons au chapitre. Il se nomme "une confrontation tant attendu", je trouve que je me suis pas mal débrouillé pour l'écrire. Je vous laisse le découvrir.** **On se retrouve après pour vos impressions.**

 **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XI_

 _Une confrontation tant attendu_

Hermione Granger courait pour sauver sa vie.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Voldemort était installé sur son trône dans la salle principale du manoir Lestrange. La pièce était vide à l'exception de lui et de son fidèle Nagini. Ses mangemorts eux vaquaient à leurs occupations, aux misions que leur maître leur avait donné. Tom était perdu dans ses pensées, les derniers mois avaient été difficiles.

Il avait dû faire face à une certaine remise en cause de sa part, mais également de son leadership sur le contrôle des mangemorts. Tout avait commencé par l'attaque psychique qu'il avait subit à l'halloween précédent. Cet homme qui avait rencontré dans le "Napse" avait redistribué les cartes d'une manière totalement inattendue. C'était la première fois que ses minions l'avaient vu avoir un moment de faiblesse, jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi humilié devant ses hommes.

Le plus inquiétant n'avait pas été ce petit malaise mais de savoir qu'un homme était assez puissant. Pour l'attaquer psychiquement à distance, ce qui en théorie n'était pas possible. Alors comment diable un homme avait-il réussi cet exploit sans omettre le fait que cet individu avait réussi à passer les barrières mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Voldemort était encore prit d'une colère noir quant il repensait à sa rencontre avec cet inconnu, cet homme l'avait humilié en se moquant ouvertement de lui et insinuant clairement que lui le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas le grand Mage noir qu'il s'imaginait. Qui pouvait bien être plus puissant que lui ?

Quelque chose le dérangeait néanmoins dans cette discussion avec cet homme, pourquoi l'avait-il contacté ? Lui parler d'une famille de sang pur qui avait peut-être la clef pour lutter contre le terrible sortilège de mort, l'un des sorts qu'il affectionnait le plus ? Le défier ?

Le meneur des mangemorts ignorait totalement les raisons du pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait eu le nez fin en envoyant l'un de ses hommes sans importance mettre la main sur cette fameuse clef au lieu d'y aller lui même, car cela c'était révélé être un piège.

Un piège qui avait eu des conséquences désastreuses. L'idiot qui c'était fait attrapé avait permis l'ouverture d'un procès dévoilant en plein jour son retour avec plus de six mois d'avance sur ses plans. Il comptait bien refaire un retour tonitruant, déclencher un vent de panique, balayer de sa puissance le ministère et la société Britannique en quelques semaines, il avait calmement rassemblé ses troupes et échafauder son plan de conquête mais alors qu'il lui fallait encore six mois de préparation pour dominer l'Europe entière mais malheureusement l'idiot qu'il avait envoyé en mission pour récupérer la clef de l' _Avada_ s'était bêtement fait capturer par des créatures inférieurs. Cette arrestation avait été une véritable catastrophe car elle avait brisé le voile de mensonges qui couvrait son retour, mais elle avait fait capoter plusieurs de ses opérations comme l'infiltration de plusieurs ministères. Sans oublier que ses hommes n'étaient pas tout à fait près pour faire tomber le ministère Britannique. Ça avait obligé le ministre à proclamer l'état d'urgence et préparer les Aurors bien qu'il ne le veuille pas, Fudge était peut-être un couard mais il aimait beaucoup trop le pouvoir que son poste lui donnait pour le laisser s'échapper. Donc ce crétin faisait le nécessaire pour se cramponner au pouvoir. Les soupçons et la suspicion avaient fait leur entrée au ministère de la magie ce qui avait considérablement ralentit les plans du mage noir.

Une autre découverte avait également redistribué les cartes, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait des recherches avec quelques uns de ses fidèles sur la magie de l'esprit, surtout celle concernant le Napse car elle mènerait peut-être à l'inconnu, il était tombé sur la mention de l'existence de quatorze sanctuaires renferment des trésors de connaissance magique. Voldemort étant de nature curieuse et avide mis immédiatement ses minions à contribution pour rechercher ses sanctuaires. Il en avait trouvé un, caché à l'intérieur du cœur d'un volcan en Islande, mais malheureusement ce dernier avait été visité par quelqu'un auparavant qui l'avait totalement saccagé. Heureusement le mage noir avait d'autre indice pour trouver les autres sanctuaires. Et après de long mois de recherche l'un de ses sbires avait réussi à en localiser un autre caché à l'intérieur du cratère de l'Etna. Il avait été difficile d'y pénétrer mais après avoir détruit la statue le protégeant. Le mage noir avait pénétré dans ce temple où il avait pu se délecter des nombreux trésors oublié depuis longtemps par le monde sorcier. Ils avaient trouvé des grimoires, des carnets de notes, des Artefacts, des armes et bien d'autres. Toutes ses découvertes correctement utilisé changeraient le cours de la guerre en sa faveur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était intimement persuadé.

Mais avant de se lancer dans cette future guerre, il lui fallait éliminer une personne, celui qui allait être dans tout les cas le symbole de la lumière. L'enfant qui l'avait déjà vaincu et empêché d'acquérir le pouvoir 15 ans auparavant. Ce gamin qui était concerné par la prophétie, le champion de Dumbledore et du peuple Britannique. Il devait tuer l'espoir pour vaincre. Il devait tuer Harry Potter-Black.

Et il allait bientôt pouvoir le faire car l'un ses fidèles mangemorts l'avait aperçu le matin même avec sa sang de bourbe dans le quartier de la cité à Paris. Il allait s'en occuper personnellement accompagné par ses hommes.

Et après avoir tué Potter il deviendrait le maître de l'Europe.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hermione Granger courait pour sauver sa vie. Elle suivait son ami dans les méandres de ruelles de la capitale magique française. Ils étaient tous les deux poursuivit par des hommes vêtus de noir. Harry l'entraîna dans une ruelle plus sombre que les autres. Malheureusement ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner pour se retrouver face à deux hommes habillé de longues robes noires qui brandissaient leurs baguettes dans leurs directions. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort, car les deux jeunes adultes qu'il poursuivait disparurent avec un portoloin.

Ils arrivèrent dans un champ de menhirs. Hermione avait déjà vu cette plaine recouverte de ces mégalithes dans des photos de ses livres d'histoires. Elle savait donc qu'elle était sur le plateau de Carnac en Bretagne. Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans cette région ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il choisi de les faire apparaître ici, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas ramenés chez lui dans sa somptueuse villa de Provence ? Non à la place il l'avait emmené dans cette esplanade remplie de menhirs battus par de violentes rafales vent.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Déclara le Survivant à son amie pour la rassurer. Je t'ai manipulé. La jeune femme eu un hoquet de stupeur. De quoi parlait Harry ? Il l'avait manipulé, lui qui détestait être la marionnette de quelqu'un.

-Je savais que l'on allait être suivit. J'ai organisé tout ça. Lui expliqua-t-il pour se justifier. Mais pour une fois la jeune brune ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, c'était généralement le cas quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda -telle déboussolé.

-Nous sommes poursuivit par des hommes de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Je savais qu'en allant à la cité, les espions des deux gugusses nous repéreraient et j'ai aussi fait en sorte que l'on nous remarque rapidement. Un jour où l'autre je serai obligé de les confronter, donc au lieu de les laisser me manipuler pour qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai décidé de les prendre de vitesse et de les confronter selon mes règles et mes conditions.

-Pourquoi ? Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle réussi à dire tellement elle était perdu par les paroles de son ami. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Quelle personne sensée voudrait rencontrer ses détracteurs ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort le pire mage noir de cette génération et le directeur Dumbledore l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de l'Angleterre magique.

-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec leur petite guéguerre. Et surtout c'est pour me faire gagner du temps un jour où l'autre l'un des deux s'en prendra à moi et à l'heure actuelle je ne pourrai pas répondre. Mon influence politique n'est pas assez grande et je ne peux plus utiliser la magie correctement. Cette fin de phrase avait été soufflée dans un murmure par le survivant.

-Quoi ? Hurla la née-moldu. Ne plus pouvoir faire de magie était un drame, la fin du monde pour tout sorcier qui se respect, mais son ami ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très affecté par ce qui lui arrivait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien de grave. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Azkaban qui a déréglé ma magie, il faut que je réapprenne à la manipuler. Tu crois que je m'entraîne tous les matins pour rien ? Il me faut encore près de six mois pour être en total possessions de mes moyens. Me confronter à ses deux idiots va me permettre de me faire gagner du temps. Lui expliqua calmement son ami pour la rassurer.

 _ ***Nos invités sont arrivés**_ _*_ Annonça la voix d'Ulysse. Harry le savait, lui aussi avait sentit les perturbations dans le flux de magie significative de l'arrivé de plusieurs personnes par transplanage. Le plan avait marché à la perfection, il l'avait mis au point avec Ulysse et les deux Elfes noirs. Il était allé se promener avec Hermione, car il savait pertinemment que les agents de Bubus et Tommy ne le reconnaîtraient pas. Il avait honte de s'être servi de son amie comme une balise de localisation sans la prévenir au préalable, mais le problème de la née-moldu c'était qu'elle était incapable de jouer un rôle, elle aurait grillé leur couverture.

Même si son mensonge était justifié, il avait honte de s'être servi de son amie comme cela et surtout de la mettre en danger.

Dans le quartier magique de Paris il avait rapidement repéré Mondingus, il l'avait laissé les suivre sans protester, il l'avait vu s'éclipser quelques minutes, sûrement pour prévenir son maître avant de revenir. Il va sans dire que le membre de l'Ordre avait été relativement facile à repérer. Contrairement au mangemort, mais Harry avait réussi à le reconnaître grâce à l'intermédiaire de Malekith qui sillonnait les mêmes quartiers qu'eux sous déguisement avec un détecteur de magie noire pour permettre d'identifier les porteurs de la fameuse marque des ténèbres. L'Elfe noir l'avait repéré rapidement et l'avait discrètement désigné à Harry. Un homme que le Survivant ne connaissait pas, lui avait été beaucoup plus discret que le minions, Harry ne l'avait même pas vu l'homme s'esquiver pour prévenir son maître. Mais il les avait tout de même suivis. Le Survivant avait poussé Hermione à pendre la fuite pour les avertir qu'ils avaient grillé leur couverture et les pousser à faire une erreur dans la précipitation. Et les deux zozos avaient fait leur erreur, celle prévu par le plan établit par le nouveau lord Potter-Black et surtout par son araignée au plafond. Il devait les pousser à les prendre en chasse qu'ils aient peur de les perdre et les obliger à leur lancer un sort de traçage afin de pouvoir les emmener la où il avait prévu. Le plateau de Carnac.

 _ ***Face de Serpent vient d'arriver. Laisse moi la place.**_ _*_ Déclara une nouvelle fois la voix d'Ulysse, il avait convenu que lors des affrontements ça serait Ulysse qui s'en chargerait étant donné qu'il était le plus expérimenté.

-Hermione, tu reste dernière moi. Tu me laisse faire. Ordonna le Survivant à son amie avant de laisser la place à l'immortel. Hermione quant-a-elle, était restée sans voix devant le ton extrêmement sérieux de son ami. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, même la fois où il lui avait expliqué les tentatives pitoyables de Dumbledore pour le manipuler.

 _ ***Bon on commence, je m'ennuie moi.***_ Se plaignit l'immortel faisant soupirer le Survivant sous les gamineries venant d'un homme qui était sensé avoir près de 1 000 ans.

Ulysse avait bien choisi le lieu de la confrontation, il attendait tranquillement assis sur un dolmen à jouer à balancer ses jambes dans le vide comme un enfant sous le regard éberlué d'Hermione qui était stupéfaite par le soudain comportement enfantin de son meilleur ami, il était d'un sérieux à toute épreuve quelques instants au par avant et maintenant il manquerait plus qu'il se mette à fredonner une comptine pour enfant pour rendre le spectacle totalement surréaliste, il était sensé se confronter à deux des mages le plus puissant encore en vie d'ici une poignée de seconde.

Le temps que les deux groupes les rejoignent. Hermione les voyait distinctement du haut de son promontoire. De chaque coté de la petite colline sur laquelle ils étaient installés le groupe de Dumbledore et celui de Voldemort de l'autre. Les deux camps avaient l'air de totalement ignorer la présence de l'autre. Comment Harry pouvait-il avoir eu l'idée d'un plan comme celui là ? Elle le sentait mal ce coup là ? Elle avait hâte que cette histoire se termine pour enfin avoir des explications de son ami. En attendant elle lui faisait confiance et elle allait attendre calmement et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Pour Harry c'était tout autre chose, lui regardait ses "invités" grimper la pente qui menait jusqu'à son estrade. Mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps pour le moment c'était Ulysse qui était au commande, donc son comportement était tout ce qu'il y a de plus puérile. Hermione devait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il balançait ses jambes dans vide comme un vulgaire enfant mais ce n'était pas le pire, Hermione n'avait pas le son. En effet Ulysse chantonnait mentalement une chanson et malheureusement pour le survivant était aus premières loges pour écouter le concerto de son ami immortel. Et il chantait toujours aussi mal. À un tel point qu'il en était à espérer de se retrouver rapidement devant Voldemort.

Finalement les deux groupes arrivèrent devant la petite estrade improvisée d'Ulysse. Avec leurs deux meneurs à leur tête pressé d'en découdre. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'un cercle de menhirs et la fête commença.

Les fidèles des deux grands leaders de chaque camp furent stoppés par une barrière magique qui s'érigea au moment où les deux chefs avaient pénétré dans le cercle de menhirs. Hermione n'en-croyait pas ses yeux Harry avait tout prévu, il avait placé des runes pour bloquer le passage de toute personnes après le passage de ses deux cibles, impressionnant. Il devait avoir longuement mûris son plan à l'avance. Mais ce qui troublait la jeune femme c'était que ce genre de manigance ne correspondait pas au comportement de son ami. Le Survivant qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais anticipé un plan de cette manière, il étai plus adepte du "je fonce dans le tas et j'avise après", encore une nouveauté du Harry libre.

Elle n'était pas la seul à être surpris tous les sorciers présent étaient surpris, surpris était un mot plutôt faible. Ils n'étaient pas tous abasourdis pour les mêmes raisons, la majorité des membres de l'ordre et des mangemorts eux étaient totalement surpris par cette barrière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir, sans oublier que chaque camp venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de son adversaire. Ils s'observaient totalement déconcerté. Pourquoi étaient-il là, leur mission devait consister mettre la main sur le Lord Potter-Black ?

Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient également très surpris même si leur absence d'expression faciale ne l'indiquait pas. Ils étaient médusés par la présence de l'autre évidement mais pas seulement, ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été manipulés depuis le début et la présence de leur adversaire le confirmait. Le jeune Harry les avait baladés en beauté. Ce qu'ils pensaient être un incroyable coup de chance que l'un de leurs pions repère le Survivant qui avait disparu depuis sa libération. Mais ils avaient eu tout faux, le gamin avait manifestement tout prévu, c'était d'ailleurs confirmé par la présence de ce champ de force magique créé à partir de runes. Ils s'étaient fait piéger comme de simples proies.

Voldemort sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour lancer maléfice au vieux fou, histoire de le mettre immédiatement hors d'état de nuire. Mais encore une fois il fut pris de cour, rien ne se passa. Aucun trait de lumière ne s'échappa de sa baguette magique. Il avait la désagréable impression de déjà vu, quelque chose de similaire lui était déjà arrivé, c'était il y a pas si longtemps et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Il retenta immédiatement de lancer un second sort espérant qu'il fasse mouche. Là encore se fut un nouvel échec, mais il y avait du positif, Dumbledore qui n'avait pas réagit à la première tentative du Lord noir à cause de son grand âge qui limitait ses réflexes, mais pour la seconde attaque il l'attendait de pied ferme, d'un geste de baguette expert il lança une contre attaque, mais elle eu le même effet qu'un pétard mouillé.

Cela fit sourire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était finalement pas le seul démunit dans se dôme magique. Mais lui n'était totalement démuni, de dessous sa robe il sortit une longue dague sacrificiel. Bien décidé à bondir sur le vieux barbus. Mais encore une fois il fut surpris, il était totalement paralysé. Comment cela était-il possible ? Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être soumis à cette contrainte. Le vieil homme devant lui avait aussi l'air d'être immobilisé.

-Messieurs, messieurs, allons messieurs. Soyez raisonnable voyons. Nous sommes entre gentleman. Clama une voix railleuse venant de l'"estrade" improvisé. Les deux puisant mages qui se faisaient face se tournèrent vers la voix de la personne qui était la cible de leur expédition d'aujourd'hui, Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black.

Le jeune homme les regardait tranquillement juché sur son dolmen avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry mon garçon, peux-tu me dire ce que signifie tout cela ? Demanda avec bienveillance le directeur de Poudlard.

-Hum, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union… Commença à prononcer le Survivant sur un ton cérémonieux, mais il fut interrompu par une détonation virulente. Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête en direction du vacarme. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eu fit sourire le plus jeune. Les fidèles des deux tous puissants sorciers piégés comme de simple proie avaient l'excellente idée de vouloir tester la résistance qu'Harry avait mis en place. Les idiots pensa-t-il, il avait installé cette barrière avec ses acolytes, ils s'étaient assurés pour qu'elle tienne face à n'importe quel sort pendant un certain temps et les sous-fifres des deux grands leaders étaient entrain de vérifier étanchéités de la barrière. Le bruit assourdissant venait de l'explosion d'un sort de mort qu'un mangemort avait eu la brillante idée de le jeter sur le champ de force magique. Ces idiots allaient finir par se faire tuer.

-Messieurs, messieurs pourriez vous dire à vos débiles de cesser de gesticuler de cette manière, ils pourraient se faire tuer. Pas que cela me gène personnellement, mais voyez vous le sang à tendance à laisser des tâches. Déclara très sérieusement le Survivant, laissant les deux Mages et son amie totalement médusé. Hermione n'en revenait pas Harry avait mis au point un plan des plus machiavélique pour attirer ses deux détracteurs et les isoler de leurs minions. Et maintenant il se moquait ouvertement d'eux, comme si tout cela était une simple blague. Les deux puissants étaient médusés, était-ce bien le Harry Potter qu'ils avaient connu ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser la question, ni de calmer leurs hommes.

-Occupez vous d'eux ! L'ordre cinglât brutalement, le ton devenu extrêmement froid du jeune homme surpris tout le monde. Il y avait encore quelques secondes il plaisantait et maintenant le timbre de sa voix était devenu extrêmement froid, violent, sanguinaire mais surtout assuré, comme s'il était un habitué de ce genre de situation, un militaire endurcie par des années de guerres.

De nulle part deux silhouettes émergèrent. Les deux nouveaux venu se postèrent derrière la brune de Gryffondor, ils étaient tous les deux habillés de tenues de combat en peau de dragons, l'un était un homme carré ressemblant à une armoire à glace. L'autre était une splendide femme qui possédait un sourire carnassier ressemblant étrangement à celui de Bellatrix. Les deux puissants belligérants surent immédiatement que ces deux nouveaux arrivants n'étaient en aucun cas des êtres humains, mais des créatures magiques et d'après leurs beautés mystiques, ils devaient tous deux faires partis de la race des Eldars. Et d'après leurs sourires carnassier et leurs airs ravie concernant l'affrontement qui allait venir ils devaient être des Elfes noirs. Il y avait que des druchiis qui pouvaient être aussi heureux de se battre et causer la mort.

-Putain j'ai bien cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais ! S'exclama la femme radieuse.

-Témis langage ! S'indigna la Granger toujours assise sur son dolmen, les événements qui se déroulaient devant elle la dépassait totalement, mais se n'était pas une raison pour en oublier les bonnes manières. Alors que Malekith lui ne se gênait pas pour rire sous cape, pendant que la magnifique Elfe ruminait des paroles presque inaudibles dans une langue inconnue de la jeune femme. _ϠζϗϮ_ _« Gnagnagna langage. Tu commence à faire chier bouclettes. Tu as de la chance qu'il te protège Gnagnagna »_ _.ϠζϗϮ_ La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer les sauts d'humeur et les menaces à peine dissimulées de l'Elfe.

 _ϠζϗϮ Témis, la ferme ! Vas donc jouer avec nos invités. Et Mal barre toi également. ϠζϗϮ_ Soupira le Survivant. À l'entende de cette langue mélodieuse les deux ennemis entravés furent une nouvelle fois surpris, Harry Potter parlait Elfique. Les deux êtres magiques quant à eux ne se firent pas prier ils se précipitèrent sur les deux groupes de fidèles qui commençaient à se lancer dans un affrontement entre eux maintenant que la plupart de leurs membres avaient compris l'inutilité de s'acharner sur le champ de force.

Les membres des deux clans ne les virent pas arriver, ils se trouvèrent pris totalement au dépourvu attaquer chacun par un Elfes. Malekith s'occupant des membres de l'Ordre. Il sauta immédiatement sur Kingsley qui se retrouva soulevé au dessus de sa tête et catapulté sur deux de ses camarades. D'un geste fluide et mainte fois répété le mercenaire sortit une splendide épée créé par sa race d'un fourreau accroché à son dos, juste à temps pour contrer avec sa lames les sortilèges lancés par Maugrey le membre de l'Ordre qui avait été le moins surpris par l'arrivé de la créature, sûrement dû à son fidèle adage « vigilance constante ». Encore une fois le styles de combats de du mercenaire interloqua ses adversaires, en effet ils avaient imaginé tomber sur un être brutal, fonçant dans le tas sans réfléchir d'après son imposante carrure, mais à la place l'Elfe se déplaçait avec grâce et une célérité tout bonnement phénoménale.

Il esquiva un _Stupéfix_ envoyé par Molly Wesley rien qu'en penchant la tête sur le coté. Il fit une roulade en direction de sa cible évitant une nouvelle flopée de sort. Il se redressa instantanément devant la rousse, lui infligeant une magnifique gifle du dos de la main qui la fit vaciller et tomber à la renverse. Voyant son épouse à terre Arthur se précipita à son secours mais malheureusement pour lui, l'homme avait déjà anticipé sa manœuvre. Il lui attrapa la gorge, le retournant vers ses condisciples de l'Ordre et il se servit du brave rouquin comme d'un bouclier. Le pauvre patriarche Wesley fut frappé de plein fouet par une dizaine de sortilège venant de ses compagnons de lutte. Il fut stupéfixé, découpé, entravé et bien d'autre. Il s'effondra pitoyablement au sol immobile au coté de sa femme qui venait de se relever avec une splendide marque de main frappé sur sa joue. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter car le mercenaire l'attrapa par le col Et sans ménagement il lui fourra un objet dans la bouche. D'un simple mot dans sa langue mélodieuse il déclencha un petit « clic » provenant de la bouche de la mère de famille, puis elle disparu dans un tourbillon.

À la stupeur générale, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de la petite femme rondelette. Le reste des Wesley se précipitèrent sur l'homme pour se venger mais une nouvelle fois le mercenaire se contenta d'esquiver, de contrer avec sa lame les sortilèges dont il était la cible ou encore utiliser un autre membre de l'Ordre comme bouclier. Aucun sort ne le toucha, lui continua à se battre cherchant à mettre hors de combat ses adversaires sans les tuer mais plutôt en leur "collant" un portoloin pour les envoyer à une destination inconnue.

De l'autre coté de dôme de magie sa sœur Artémis, elle aussi s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais contrairement à son frère, elle ne faisant pas dans la retenu. Elle tailladait les mangemorts avec deux courtes dagues qu'elle maniait de manière experte, des sorts sortaient de ses lames pour aller torturer les disciples du mage noir. Esquivant les Doloris, les Avada avec une agilité encore plus déconcertante que son aîné. Contrairement au mercenaire, la chef de la pègre parisienne plantait les portoloin directement dans la chair de ses victimes les blessants tout en étant pris d'un fou-rire sadique, elle s'amusait comme une folle.

À l'intérieur du dôme Harry laissait ses deux invités contempler l'agilité de ses amis elfiques à ridiculiser les hommes des deux camps. Lui souriait, tout se déroulait comme prévu, en se concentrant su le flux de magie, il pouvait sentir la haine, la colère, la rage qui bouillait actuellement en Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une fureur noir à un tel point que l'air crépitait autour de lui à cause de sa magie. Dumbledore n'en menait pas large également mais encore une fois le vieil homme savait grâce à l'expérience de la politique garder une expression neutre quelque soit la situation. Mais Harry ne s'y trompait pas il sentait également la magie autour du directeur être perturbé par la colère.

-Harry mon garçon est ce que toute cela est nécessaire ? Demanda le vainqueur de Grindelwald avec son éternel ton posé qui avait le don d'exaspérer le Survivant. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter cette comédie, mon garçon. Tu as besoin d'être soigné, ton séjour à Azkaban ta visiblement laissé quelques traces. Continua-t-il sur sa lancé. Mais la réaction de l'ancien prisonnier le surpris une nouvelle fois, là où il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme soit indigné par les sous entendu qu'il faisait planer sur l'état de sa santé mentale. Le nouveau Lord se contenta de rire aux éclats.

-Hahhahaahhahahahahhahahahah ! Hilarant. Bon on va établir quelques règles. Histoire de ne plus être interrompu par une bonne blague de la part de papy Bubus. Donc que se soit la vieille carne ou face de craie, la consigne est simple. Vous la fermez ! Ces derniers mots furent prononcés avec une telle froideur que les deux mages ne firent même pas cas de leurs nouvelles appellations. La brutalité que l'on percevait dans sa voix était telle que même Miss Granger qui était assise sur son dolmen depuis le début de l'entrevu en sursauta de frayeur.

-Je vous ai convoqué ici pour remettre les points sur les I. Déclara-t-il avec le même ton grave et sérieux. Mais malgré cela le Survivant sentit la mâchoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres se crisper, près à lui sauter à la gorge. Heureusement que les deux idiots étaient enchaînés à des Runes d'entraves qu'il avait gravé au sol au préalable.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire que malgré tout l'intérêt que vous me portez, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne suis pas intéressé par vos proposition de rejoindre vos petites sectes, ni de participer à votre petite guéguerre. Dit-il sérieusement, il put voir le visage de Dumbledore blanchir pendant une fraction de secondes, alors que le mage noir donnait l'impression de jubiler.

-Harry, mon garçon soit raisonnable.

-J'ai été assez clair vieille carne. Ta gueule ! Hurla le Survivant avec rage, une telle rage que l'atmosphère ambiant devint immédiatement glacial.

-Tant qu'aucun de vous deux ne tente quoi que se soit contre moi je ne ferai rien également, mais seulement si vous ne faites rien contre moi et mes proches. Sinon je serai sans pitié. Comme vous avez pu le constater aujourd'hui je suis loin d'être sans ressources. Trancha-t-il tout en se calmant et refaisant remonter la température du lieu.

-Tu t'imagines capable de me donner des ordres Potter. Toi un misérable sang-mêlé. Cracha le mage noir.

-Tu es mal placé pour parler Tommy, tu es dans le même cas que moi si je ne me trompe pas. Répliqua le Survivant avec un sourire. Mais en disant cela il s'était rapproché de l'homme défiguré par la magie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le terrible sorcier, crachant sa haine au visage du garçon qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou à faire sortir de ses gonds le mage noir.

-Mais c'est qu'il est en colère mon petit Toto. Ricana le jeune Potter en tapotant la joue de l'héritier de Serpentard.

- _Ego deprecabor Dominum et ad Deum pro Sotek_ …. Hurla avec haine Lord Voldemort avant d'être brutalement arrêté dans son incantation par une gifle venant du Survivant.

-Où as-tu découvert les incantations de Sotek. Cracha avec haine Ulysse.

 _ ***Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ulysse ?**_ _*_ Demanda Harry sentant que la situation commençait à leur échapper, dans aucuns des scénarios qu'ils avaient mis au point, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu dans le scripte que Ulysse devait gifler Voldemort.

 _ ***C'est un sortilège de Sotek. Les Sortilèges de Sotek ont été créés par mon frère, ils font partie de ceux que j'avais caché dans les sanctuaires.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'immortel.

 _ ***Donc Voldemort est celui qui a pillé les sanctuaires.**_ _*_ Constata le Survivant.

 _ ***Oui mais il n'est pas le seul, car le premier sanctuaire a été fracturé il y a 10 ans quand il était réduit à l'état de fantôme.**_ _*_

 _ ***On verra ça plus tard. Messieurs face de serpent comment à péter un câble depuis que tu lui as caressé la joue.**_ _*_ Ricana le Survivant pour que son ami revienne à la réalité.

Le mage noir était totalement consumé par la rage, pour qui il se prenait ce gamin. Il se permettait de donner des ordres à lui, le grand Lord Voldemort. Il libéra de sa magie sous le coup de sa fureur qui fit céder les Runes d'entrave. Dès qu'il sentit sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement, il se dégaina immédiatement sa baguette, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester être sans pouvoir comme un simple moldu et il comptait bien lui faire payer. D'un geste mainte fois répété il envoya un sort noir sur le petit impertinent.

-Endoloris ! Hurla-t-il.

Harry esquiva rapidement impardonnable grâce à l'expérience d'Ulysse mais le geste fut anticipé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui lança dans la foulés deux autres _Doloris_ en informulé. Voldemort savait qu'il lui fallait se débarrasser du gamin avant que Dumbledore ne réagisse. Mais chose incroyable le Potter avait esquivé à l'aveugle le premier _Doloris_ et alors qu'il était totalement démuni devant le second impardonnable, le jeune Lord accompli l'inimaginable. Il bloqua l'impardonnable, tendant la main vers le sort qui le prenait pour cible, tout en récitant dans un murmure une litanie inconnu pour les autres sorciers. Le _Doloris_ alla se caler dans la main du Survivant formant ainsi un cocon de lumière de magie pure.

 _ ***Ulysse qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_ _*_ Hurla mentalement le Survivant, qu'est ce que venait de faire l'immortel. Il venait de stopper un Impardonnable, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que leur magie était très loin d'être stable et surtout pas pour contrer un _Endoloris_. Le jeune mage était inquiet, il n'était certes pas aux commandes mais il sentait son corps souffrir, il était épuisé.

 _ ***Calme toi Ry, Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me déconcentrer.**_ _*_ Répondit l'immortel avec un semblant de calme, Harry percevait clairement la fatigue et la souffrance dû à l'effort qui était entrain de fournir.

 _ ***Que je me calme. Alors que l'on n'est pas sensé faire de la magie surtout à se niveau !**_ _*_

 _ ***Je n'ai pas utilisé notre magie, Ry. Mais la magie ambiante, le problème c'est que ton corps n'est pas encore habituer à utiliser autant de magie ambiante.**_ _*_ Lui expliqua calmement Ulysse en ayant repris du poile de la bête, s'habituant petit à petit à la pression de la magie environnante.

Puis une fois le sortilège de torture stabilisé dans la paume de sa main, il le repoussa en direction de son lanceur.

Malgré sa surprise le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussi à esquiver le terrible trait de lumière rouge qui fondait sur lui. Le sort fini par allait s'échouer contre la barrière de magie qui empêchait toujours les fidèles des deux grands leaders de venir prêter mains forte à leur maîtres. La puissance conjuguée du sortilège sombre associé à la limite de temps des runes, le champ de force explosa dégageant une explosion spectaculaire soufflant les combattants à l'extérieur de cercle de menhir et recouvrant l'intérieur d'une brume magique.

-Raté, pitoyablement raté mon cher Tom. Nargua la voix du Survivant caché par la brume avoisinante.

-Harry mon garçon ce n'est pas raisonnable. Déclara le directeur, en position de combat près à riposter à la moindre tentative de Voldemort pour l'attaquer. Mais le mage noir était totalement obnubilé par le Survivant surtout depuis que ce dernier c'était ouvertement moqué de lui. D'un geste vindicatif de sa baguette le mage noir souffla la brume pour dégager la visibilité.

Le jeune Potter-Black se tenait toujours au milieu de la clairière de menhirs, tenant les bras ballants le long de son corps, il donnait l'air d'être épuisé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulant profiter de l'inaction de sa cible principal lança plusieurs sort informulé en rafale pour être sur que le jeune Lord serait touché. Mais encore une fois il fut surpris car les éclaires de lumières le traversèrent comme si il était un fantôme. Un rire mélodieux répondit à la question que le directeur et le mage noir se posait, comment ?

-Hahahahhahahahaha. Il a remis ça ce con. Ricana la sublime Elfe noire qui était réapparu avec son frère aux cotés d'Hermione sur le dolmen, ils avaient profité de l'explosion du champ de force pour revenir auprès de la brune.

-Témis langage. La repris la jeune femme qui était restée assise pendant toute l'action. Et de quoi tu parle ? Demanda la Gryffondor, elle aussi totalement médusé par la vu de son meilleurs ami devenir un fantôme.

-Le coup de l'illusion. Il adore faire ça, il me le fait le coup à chaque fois. Il a dû profiter de l'écran de fumé pour se cacher. Ricana-t-elle de nouveau. Alors que Dumbledore et Jedusor venaient de comprendre cette mystérieuse esquive.

-HA la beauté des illusions moldu, même les grands sorciers se font avoir comme des enfants. Raisonna la voix du Survivant. Mais cette dernière venait étrangement de tout les cotés. Avant que les deux belligérants ne s'interrogent une nouvelle fois sur cette bizarrerie, cinq Harry Potter rentrèrent dans la clairière de menhirs. Les clones avaient tous un sourire grognard dessiné sur le visage identique à celui qu'affichait celui qui se trouvait au centre du cercle. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel récitant un sortilège.

- _Tha Aeòlus feirg._ Aucune lumière n'apparut, mais d'immenses Cumulus noirs se formèrent au dessus du plateau de Carnac crachant des éclairs. La foudre frappa cercle de menhirs faisant baiser les yeux.

Les Harry avaient encore les baguettes levés vers le ciel.

 _ϠζϗϮ Témis, Mal on part prenez Hermione !ϠζϗϮ_ Ordonna les différents clones du Survivant et sans que les deux leaders de la guerre Britannique ne purent y faire quelque chose les deux druchiis empoignèrent la jeune femme puis disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire. Sous le sourire de l'ancien prisonnier.

-J'espère que le message est bien passé. Déclara le Survivant avant de hurler en direction des cieux. « _Cur thairis Zeus_ ». Plusieurs éclairs fendirent le ciel pour aller foudroyer les six Potter-Black présent sur ce plateau de Carnac.

Dumbledore et Voldemort se retrouvèrent seuls avec quelques uns de leurs fidèles. Mais leur principale cible, celle qu'ils étaient venu récupérer, Harry Potter, le Survivant avait disparu foudroyé par son propre sort.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez donc une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine, il portera pour titre: "Les répercussions". Je pense qu'il est suffisamment explicite.**

 **Bye. A la prochaine.**

 **Stratesgos.**


	12. Chapitre XII: Répercussions

_**Salut à tous, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de la vérité cachée. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant mis cette fanfic dans leur favoris ou qui la suive.**_

 _ **Mercie également à: crystal of shadow, guillox23, Pim10, Aya31, PrekDeva, saroura92, nekopath, luffynette, lyvane et Fox Lacus pour leurs reviews.**_

 _ **Réponse à la review de lyvane:  
Ne 'inquiète pas Harry n'a pas dévoilé tous ses atouts. Et faire appel aux deux elfes noirs était nécessaire sinon les deux camps se seraient affrontés lors de la discussion entre Harry et les deux zigotos. Sans compter que leur présence à une signification pour les sorciers. Car les Elfes noirs ne côtoient pas les sorciers sauf si ils sont des mercenaires ou des assassins. Donc voir Harry entouré de ces créatures montre l'influence et la richesse du Survivant. Sans compter qu'il montre clairement qu'il avait anticipé que Bubus et tomy viennent avec leur Pom-pom-girls.  
Pour ce qui est des sanctuaires d'Ulysse, les informations qu'il a donné à Voldy ont joué peut-être un peu, mais c'est plus complexe, n'oublie pas qu'il y a eu deux sanctuaires de pillés et l'un des deux a été pillé avant le retour de Tom, donc comme je te l'ai dit c'est plus complexe. **_

_**Nekopath: Hermione va remarquer les changements de personnalité de Harry, d'ailleurs je l'évoque lors du chapitre 13. Après Harry n'a pas une double personnalité, il y a la sien et celle d'Ulysse qui fusionnent petit à petit donc pour le moment il en a trois: Harry, Harry/Ulysse et Ulysse.**_

 _ **Pour répondre aux questions de Pims10 et saroura92: Sur qu'est ce qu'à montré Harry aux deux zigotos et où est allée Molly Wesley: Reposait moi la question après le chapitre.**_

* * *

 _ **Maintenant passons au chapitre. Il se nomme "Les répercussions", je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je détaille ce qui vas se passer.**_

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort d'Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance d'Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement d'Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël, Richard Dutton est remis au ministère pour y être jugé.  
-Mai 2005 Libération d'Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant  
-Juillet confrontation de Carnac

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XII_

 _Les répercussions_

Albus Dumbledore était consterné, totalement atterré par ce qui s'était passé lors de cette journée. Ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui était purement improbable, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir cela un jour. Mais surtout c'était une catastrophe, une véritable catastrophe, comment toute cette histoire avait-elle pu dégénérer de cette manière. En aucun moment son plan si soigneusement huilé n'aurait du finir de cette manière. En quelques minutes un plan préparé patiemment pendant près de vingt ans était parti en fumée et l'ironie du sort faisait que la personne qui avait saccagé son si précieux plan n'était autre que sa pièce maîtresse. Le fameux pion qu'il s'était créé, il avait tant manigancé pour le façonner. Il avait beau chercher son plan avait fonctionné jusqu'à la cinquième année du garçon, il était devenu une loque malléable et surtout fidèle un véritable petit toutou bien docile, si bien dressé qu'il invoquait même son nom alors qu'il était sur point de mourir tué par un Basilic.

Mais là, aujourd'hui avait sonnet la fin de son petit pion servile. Albus savait bien qu'il perdait de l'influence sur le gamin ayant-survécu depuis que ce dernier avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Cela était dû à la rancune du Survivant envers lui, mais il savait qu'il pouvait outrepasser cette petite rancune. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché de perdre le garçon, il ne savait pas comment le jeune Harry avait découvert ses différentes manipulations le concernant. Le Grand Dumbledore espérait tout de même que le garçon-qui-a-survécut n'avait pas découvert toutes les manipulations qui l'avait entrepris à son encontre. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas les préoccupations du vieux directeur, le garçon avait pris son envol et cela n'était pas bon, mais pas bon du tout.

Le gamin avait prouvé par ses propres manipulations qu'il n'était plus son pion et qu'il serait dorénavant très difficile de l'atteindre. Le premier tournant avait été la réouverture de son procès, Harry Potter était derrière la capture de Richard Dutton ce qui avait permis de révéler aux yeux du monde le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la réexamination des preuves de l'affaire Potter-Black, suffisamment de preuves s'étaient révélées caduques pour une réouverture du procès menant à la libération du jeune homme. Albus était persuadé que le prisonnier était à l'origine de sa propre libération. Sinon pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait choisi les gobelins comme avocats alors que c'était les petites créatures qui avaient par miracle trouvé le mangemort et transmis à la justice. Mais ce qui lui avait réellement mis la puce à l'oreille avait été le comportement du jeune Survivant sur la plage d'Azkaban, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, il c'était exprimé en Gobelbabil chose que le directeur avait retenu. Cela avait été confirmé quelques heures plus-tard quand il s'était rendu à Gringotts où les petites créatures avaient étrangement protégé le Survivant.

Aujourd'hui avait été une nouvelle déconvenue et une nouvelle preuve d'émancipation de la part du Survivant. Il avait organisé méticuleusement leur petite entrevue, Albus l'avait bien vu et bien compris c'était une organisation de maître. Utiliser son amie comme appât pour attirer les espions de Voldemort et les siens, heureusement qu'il avait fait ça car il avait tellement changé depuis son enfermement. Il leur avait tendu une embuscade dans un lieu qu'il avait préparé au préalable afin de les séparer de leurs fidèles et leur empêcher d'utiliser la magie. C'était très ingénieux, il leur avait ainsi montré qu'il était capable jouer au jeu des manipulations mieux qu'eux. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques choses qui chiffonnait le directeur, le Harry qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais été capable de mettre au point un tel plan. Il soupçonnait donc qu'il y avait une autre personne derrière tout cela.

Son comportement lors de leur "entrevue" d'aujourd'hui avait grandement changé, il avait donné l'impression à Albus d'être face à une autre personne. Harry était tellement sur de lui, il avait donné l'impression d'être un habitué de ce genre de situation. La façon dont il avait donné des ordres à ces deux Elfes noirs. Car contrairement aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Albus avait découvert la race exacte des deux Elfes. Pour qu'Harry arrive à avoir assez d'influence et d'argent pour engager et se faire obéir de mercenaires druchiis c'était que le Survivant avait bien changé car ces créatures des Ténèbres n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser diriger par une personne qu'ils ne respectaient pas. Et pour que des créatures des ténèbres comme celle-ci vous respectent il fallait les avoir impressionné par sa cruauté et sa soif de sang. Donc si Harry arrivait à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme il l'avait fait c'était qu'il avait basculé dans les Ténèbres.

Ou alors cela ramenait à l'hypothèse du directeur d'une personne qui se cacherait derrière tout ça. Un personnage assez puissant et influant pour faire plier à sa volonté des Elfes noirs, les gobelins et surtout qui n'a pas peur de s'en prendre à Voldemort, assez malin pour mettre en place un plan aussi bien huilé et rester dans l'ombre.

Oui, Albus Dumbledore croyait beaucoup plus à cette possibilité, cela concordait mieux avec Harry, jamais il n'aurait pu changer aussi radicalement et cela expliquait également pourquoi le jeune homme était sorti de son giron. Il n'arrivait plus à le manipuler parce qu'il y avait une autre personne qui tirait les ficelles du Survivant. Cela changeait considérablement la donne, il y avait dorénavant un autre camp dans la guerre qui se profilait. Une autre faction qui n'était pas le ministère, l'Ordre ou Voldemort, un quatrième camp. Cette dure constatation laissait Albus perplexe, que pouvait bien rechercher ce quatrième camp ? Qui le dirigeait ? Un rapprochement était-il possible ? Quels pouvaient êtres les moyens de ce nouveau coté ? Et qu'elles seraient les conséquences de son arrivée ? Avait-il totalement la main mise sur le Survivant ou était-il encore possible de le récupérer ?

Que de questions auquel le grand leader de la lumière n'avait de réponses. Il n'allait certainement pas évoquer ses doutes et ses spéculations au reste des membres de son organisation, les pauvres bougres étaient déjà largement déconcertés par la déconvenue de la journée, il était donc inutile de les accabler de nouveau, avec la supposé apparition d'un nouvel adversaire. Non Albus se devait de les rassurer quitte à leur mentir, après tout personne à par lui n'avait été enfermé dans se dôme qui ne laissait passer ni les hommes, ni le son. Donc il était le seul membre présent de l'Ordre capable d'avoir entendu les paroles de l'élu. Et sans oublier que plusieurs membres avaient aperçu la gifle que le Survivant avait osé mettre à Voldemort, c'était un épisode de la journée qui allait lui être bénéfique.

Pour le moment il était assis dans son fauteuil de la grande salle à attendre que tous les membres de l'Ordre s'installent pour la réunion. Là aussi il y avait un autre problème. Depuis que le survivant avait été libéré le 12 square Grimmaurd leur était dorénavant interdit. Ça n'avait pas été une surprise pour le vieil homme après tout si Harry avait été à Gringotts et qu'il avait pris possession de ses biens, il était logique qu'en étant en mauvais terme avec lui, qu'il leur refuse l'accès à l'une de ses demeures. Mais logistiquement cela avait posé un problème de taille, il avait fallut rapidement trouver un nouveau quartier général à l'Ordre assez grand pour pouvoir les accueillir pour leur réunion et suffisamment protéger pour éviter tout espion. Et encore en ce mois de juillet le problème de QG n'était pas réglé. Pendant la fin du mois de Mai ils avaient utilisé le Terrier, mais depuis le début des vacances scolaires ils utilisaient Poudlard maintenant que l'école était déserte de tous étudiants. Mais cette solution ne pouvait être que temporaire car dès le premier septembre les écoliers braillards reprendraient le contrôle du château.

-Albus que faisons-nous ? Demanda la voix d'Arthur Weasley qui sortit l'influent directeur de ses pensées. Dumbledore se tourna vers le rouquin, il était assis aux cotés des autres membres de la famille Weasley seul manquait à l'appel l'aîné de la fratrie. Ce dernier était toujours enfermé dans les geôles de Gringotts dans l'attente de son procès que l'on savait d'office perdu. Le problème de la justice Gobeline c'était que pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir il fallait être Gobelin, un problème de taille pour Bill. Albus vit du coin de l'œil que les deux plus jeunes étaient excités par leur présence à la réunion. Molly avait enfin autorisé ses enfants à assister aux réunions afin qu'ils soient informé à la condition qu'ils ne participent pas aux missions de l'Ordre sur le terrain.

Cette excitation n'était visiblement pas partagée par les autres membres de l'organisation du piaf grillé. Non, en effet la tendance était au visage grave et sérieux voire triste. Après tout ils venaient de subir un sérieux revers, d'ailleurs la plupart des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient participé à l'expédition de Carnac portait encore les marques de l'humiliation sur leur visage.

Molly Weasley avait encore la trace de la main de l'Elfe noir qui l'avait giflé et au vu de la netteté de la marque rouge dessinant parfaitement le contour des cinq doigts le gaillard n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte. Sans oublier l'humiliation d'avoir été obligé d'avaler un portoloin qui l'avait parachuté dans une porcherie du Pays de Galle. Mais d'un certain coté elle s'en tirait mieux que certain de ses camarades. Arthur lui par exemple avait été criblé de sorts par ses propres partenaire alors qu'il tentait vainement de sauver sa femme d'une simple gifle, il avait été également catapulté par portoloin en Angleterre dans une station d'épuration. Des destinations insolites et des humiliations il y en avait eu bien d'autre lors de cet affrontement contre un seul homme. La palme revenait à Maugrey Fol-œil, lui il c'était battu de toute ses force contre le druchii, mais malheureusement pour lui le drow avait répondu en proportion. Il lui avait arraché sa prothèse de jambe pour le frapper avec, les marques en était encore visible, après l'avoir assommé avec sa jambe le démon lui avait arraché son œil magique et lui avait également fait le coup du portoloin. Il était réapparu dans un asile psychiatrique de Londres habillé d'un camisole et enfermé dans une cellules matelassé, il avait fallu près de quatre heure à Tonkss et Kingsley pour le retrouver complètement drogué par les moldus et encore une bonne heure pour calmer le fou-rire de Tonks qui n'avait fait que rendre encore plus irascible qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire.

Albus toussa pour se donner de la contenance et attirer l'attention de la tablée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à la question d'Arthur Weasley un autre membre de l'assemblé pris la parole.

-Oui. Qu'allons nous faire Albus, maintenant que Potter n'est plus des notre. C'est lui l'élu, qu'est ce qui va se passer s'il refuse d'affronter Voldemort ? On va devoir le laisser prendre le pouvoir? Paniqua Emmeline Vance.

\- Calmez-vous ma chère Emmeline. Calmez-vous, je vous pris. Ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieu pour perdre son calme. La réprimanda le Directeur des lieux.

-Tout d'abord Harry n'est pas le seul concerné par la prophétie. Et l'oracle se termine par cet intitulé: _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Récita le professeur pour rassurer ses fidèles.

-Donc si c'est bien Potter l'élu cela veux dire qu'il sera obligé de vaincre Voldemort si il veut vivre. Comprit Mondingus avant de demander. Mais si ce n'est pas Potter l'élu qui est ce ?

-Il y a un autre garçon qui peu correspondre à la prophétie. Il réuni tout les critères de l'oracle. Il a été marqué par Voldemort mais contrairement à Harry cette marque est psychologique, il est né également le dernier jour de Juillet et ces parents avaient défié par trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Déclara calmement le vieux sorcier pour rassurer les membres de l'Ordre.

-Qui est-ce, Albus ? Demanda Molly Weasley, sûrement avide de mettre la main sur le futur élu de la lumière afin de le contrôler comme elle le faisait avec le Survivant.

-Neville Londubat. Déclara le directeur, alors que le professeur était sur le point de s'étouffer l'eau qu'il venait de boire.

-Londubat ! Vraiment vous pensez confier le rôle le plus important à cet incapable de Londubat ? Je veux bien croire qu'il a fait quelque progrès, qu'il est un peu plus sur de lui, mais tout de même Londubat ? Explosa Fol-œil, il connaissait le gamin Londubat, il avait été son professeur de défense lors de l'année scolaires précédente et il avait été extrêmement déçu par la faiblesse du jeune homme il était loin d'avoir le niveau de ses défunts parents qui avait été deux de ses meilleurs élèves à l'académie des Aurors, il était même tombé des nus quand Minerva lui avait déclaré que Neville avait énormément progressé entre la cinquième et la sixième année. Et visiblement d'après la réaction de Séverus, il n'était pas le seul à penser que le jeune Londubat était incapable d'endosser le rôle d'élu.

-C'est l'une des possibilités Alastor, si Harry refuse réellement son rôle. Répondit le Directeur confiant.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était devenu notre ennemi maintenant ? Questionna un Ronald Weasley déboussolé. Le rouquin avait été trop heureux d'apprendre que son ancien ami trahissait le coté du bien. Car cela lui éviter de rendre des comptes sur ses déclarations lors du procès de ce dernier.

-Non. Monsieur Weasley. Harry à juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il se trouve qu'Azkaban lui a fait plus de mal que prévu et qu'il refuse notre aide pour se soigner. Il a besoin de temps pour penser ses plaies. Il connaît l'existence et le contenu de la prophétie donc il nous rejoindra à un moment ou un autre ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissons le tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Expliqua Albus toujours avec son éternel sourire, il avait vu la majorité de ses fidèles se redresser et reprendre confiance en leur combat alors qu'il disait cela.

-Et s'il ne veut pas revenir à Poudlard ? Interrogea Molly.

-Il reviendra. Il n'a pas trop le choix, s'il veut vivre dans la société anglaise il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de faire ses étude à Poudlard sinon il ne sera jamais pris au sérieux et considéré comme faisant partie de notre communauté. Mais je vais tout de même envoyer Minerva pour le convaincre de la nécessité de son retour à l'école. Déclara le Directeur. Tous autour de la table savait qu'il avait raison, leur société était tellement raciste qu'elle rejetait tout sorcier qui n'avait pas suivit l'enseignement Britannique et particulièrement de Poudlard pour les membres du Magenmagot. Comme il était le Nouveau Lord Potter-Black. Il avait Fleur Delacour présente à cette table mais la jeune Française ne devait sa place qu'à son nom qui était très influant outre manche mais elle était considérée comme une personne insignifiante pour la majorité des membres de l'Ordre. Et l'idée du Directeur d'envoyer Minerva Mc Gonagall était excellente, la directrice de Gryfffondor avait toujours eu un faible pour le Survivant peut-être car il était le fils de son élève préféré ou celui de son filleul. Elle avait été terriblement affecté par l'emprisonnement du Survivant, si affecté qu'elle avait pris du recul avec l'Ordre. Elle en faisait toujours partie mais elle n'était plus l'une de ses membres actifs. Envoyer Minerva était la bonne solution, car c'était son rôle de directrice des lion après tout et elle n'éveillerait pas les soupçons du gamin.

-Bien maintenant que le problème du grand Potter est réglé qu'est ce que l'on fait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda Rogue, il était vrai que depuis que le jeune Survivant avait été relâché l'Ordre c'était concentré sur sa récupération et non son principal objectif qui était de lutter contre Lord Voldemort.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Où en est-il Severus ? Demanda distraitement le grand directeur en caressant tranquillement sa barbe.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres met en place un plan à l'échelle Européenne mais je n'ai accès à aucunes des informations le concernant, le seul mis dans la confidence est ce mangemort habillé en blanc.

-Alors à quoi tu sers Rogue si tu n'es pas capable d'obtenir des informations qui en valent la peine. Cracha Maugrey toujours septique quant à l'utilité du professeur de potion comme espion.

-Allons, allons Alastor. Nous savons bien que depuis l'arrivé de ce mystérieux mangemort blanc, Voldemort ne confie plus rien aux autres mangemorts. Severus vous n'avez pas réussi à découvrir qui est cet homme ? Interrogea le vieil homme curieux de connaître le nouveau bras droit du terrible mage noir.

-Aucune idée. C'est comme si cet homme venait de nul part. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est totalement dévoué corps et âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est bien plus fanatique que Bellatrix. Le Maître lui fait une totalement confiance au point de lui confier ses plans de conquête Européen. Répondit le l'espion.

-Et que fait donc Vous-savez-qui pendant que les principaux plan son organisé par la main blanche ? Questionna Kingsley curieux, que pouvait donc faire Voldemort pendant ce temps, le Seigneur de Ténèbres n'était pas du genre à déléguer les tâches essentielles à ses plans de conquêtes.

-Il cherche des sanctuaires, il y a de cela un mois le Seigneur des Ténèbres à trouvé un sanctuaire regorgeant d'artefacts, de grimoires, d'armes, et bien d'autres choses parlant de magies et de sorts oubliés. Le seigneur des Ténèbres se passionne pour ces découvertes, il recherche les autres sanctuaires il y en aurait quatorze aux totales.

-Que va-t-on faire Albus si vous-savez-qui mais la main sur de nouvelles armes ? Demanda paniqué Molly Weasley.

-Calmez-vous Molly. Severus vous allez devoir nous rapporter le maximum d'informations sur ces découvertes. Pendant ce temps je vais faire des recherches sur ces fameux sanctuaires. Kingsley j'aimerais que tu fasses des recherches au ministère sur tous ce qui pourra nous aider pour faire sortir Bill de Gringotts. Vous Molly, Arthur concentrez vous sur le procès de Bill je viendrai vous donner un coup de main. Ginevra et Ronald essayer de sonder vos amis sur Harry. Je veux savoir si l'un d'entre eux est en contact avec lui. Mondingus tu vas retourner en France et essayer d'utiliser tes contacts pour identifier la résidence de Harry. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé on mettra en place des tours de garde pour surveiller notre jeune ami. Il veut peut-être plus d'indépendance mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'on est toujours en guerre. Déclara le vénérable sorcier, clôturant la réunion comme il en avait l'habitude en donnant des ordres dissimulé dans des souhaits. Il regarda ses fidèles se lever pour regagner leurs demeures respectives. Son regard fut attiré par les magnifiques cheveux blonds de la demi-vélane de l'Ordre. La jeune De Lacour avait une place à par dans l'organisation, il était important de la garder avec eux après tout elle avait un poids politiques au niveau français voire même européen, elle pourrait s'avérer utile si le conflit qui ce profilai s'exportait outre-manche. Mais la jeune créature était loin d'être intégré dans l'organisation, tout simplement car elle était française. Les seules personnes à être proche d'elle étaient les Lupin et son fiancé, sinon les autres membres de l'Ordre se contentaient de l'ignorer superbement y compris sa future belle-famille qui la considérait comme quantité négligeable surtout Molly et sa fille qui la voyaient comme une femme facile qui faisait fantasmer les hommes. Il y avait peut-être Ron qui avait dépassé son racisme envers les étrangers avec la jeune femme, mais c'était un geste purement égoïste maintenant que son frère aîné était en prison il se ferait une joie de venir réchauffer la couche de cette douce créature.

Albus vit la blonde partir en compagnie de Tonkss, de quoi pouvaient bien parler les deux jeunes femmes ?

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Nymphadora écoutait la réunion d'une oreille distraite voire totalement absente. Les délires du vieux fou ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps. Elle lui reprochait toujours son inaction lors du procès d'Harry et elle trouvait que les excuses que le vieil homme citronné avait données pour se justifier étaient fumantes. Elle avait rapidement compris que le vieux dirlo était un maître du contrôle. Elle l'avait découvert quand Remus lui avait raconté sa vie mais surtout lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'Harry. Elle avait facilement remarqué beaucoup d'incohérence dans le traitement alloué à son petit frère. Car c'est comme cela qu'elle avait toujours vu Harry, il était pour elle le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle se targuait que cette relation fraternelle était réciproque.

Après tous elle en avait eu une nouvelle fois la preuve aujourd'hui lors de l'affrontement de l'Ordre et ce mystérieux drow. Elle faisait partie des seuls membres de l'organisation à ne pas avoir était humilié par la créature magique, cette dernière avait soigneusement évité tous les sort que la jeune Auror lui avait envoyé mais jamais il n'avait riposté. Au vu de la physionomie du combat Tonks y voyait l'ordre du Survivant de ne pas s'en prendre à elle.

C'était mince comme espoir, mais c'était tout de même ce qu'espérer la jeune femme. L'emprisonnement d'Harry avait été une véritable catastrophe pour la métamorphomage, elle avait découvert que le monde n'était pas tout blanc, elle avait vu son fiancé se fustiger pour être incapable de faire quelque chose pour le Survivant et comme on les savait proche de Potter ils n'avaient pas pu assister au procès, montrer à Harry qu'ils le soutenaient. Nymphadora était persuadée que c'était Dumbledore qui se cachait derrière cette interdiction. Elle trouvait que l'homme à l'halène de citron s'insinuer un peu trop dans la vie des membres de l'Ordre notamment le fait que la vieille bourrique avait essayé de convaincre Remus de ne pas l'épouser.

Remus était un autre problème pour la jeune femme, elle avait eu toute le mal du monde de le convaincre de sortir avec elle, sans parler du mariage. Mais savoir que le loup-garou prêtait plus d'attention à ce vieux directeur qu'à ses propres sentiments. Finalement elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre car elle avait fini par avoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait épousé son loup. Mais l'absence d'Harry avait pesé sur le mariage. Ils avaient eux un peu d'espoir quand Dumbledore était venu les trouver pour essayer de réunir de nouvelle preuve pour innocenter le Survivant, elle avait vite vu que le vieil homme faisait ça par intérêt, elle savait pertinemment que le Survivant était un pion essentiel dans les projets du directeur. Elle n'avait pas fait par de ses doutes à son mari qui avait encore trop tendance à idéaliser le vainqueur de Grindelwald et sans parler de l'espoir qu'elle avait vu naître en lui quand il avait appris qu'ils pouvaient sauver son neveu honoraire. Mais finalement ce n'était pas eux qui avaient étés à l'origine de sa libération mais les Gobelins. Quand elle avait vu Harry libre sur la plage, elle avait remarqué son changement physique et mental. Dès son apparition elle avait su que le Survivant ne les suivrait pas docilement, une intuition féminine. Et elle avait eu raison Harry ne les avait même pas calculé, il les avait royalement ignoré sauf elle, il lui avait même présenté ses félicitations pour le mariage.

Contrairement aux autres membres de l'Ordre elle n'avait jamais cru en la théorie du vénérable directeur. Harry n'était pas sorti d'Azkaban fou, non il avait juste vu clair à travers le jeu de manipulation de Dumbledore, voilà pourquoi il s'était enfui de la plage en esquivant le vieux dirlo. Harry n'était pas fou, il s'émancipait, il pensait par lui même. Aujourd'hui en avait été le parfait exemple le plan pour les attirer dans son piège eux et les mangemorts, Nymphadora était persuadé que le plan avait été celui d'Harry elle avait toujours su qu'il était un véritable serpentard refoulé. Elle le savait grâce au nombreuses lettre qu'ils échangeaient tout les deux depuis leur rencontre, elle savait reconnaître un serpentard quand elle en voyait un, après tout sa mère et bien des membres de sa famille maternelle étaient passé par cette maison. Harry pouvait être doué quant-il s'agissait de manipuler les autres aujourd'hui en avait été la preuve flagrante.

C'était pour cela qu'elle n'écoutait pas ce que racontaient les membres de la réunion après tout à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, ils étaient tous plus idiot les un que les autres, ils se contentaient de suivre aveuglément les instructions du Ô grand sorcier vainqueur des force du mal, Albus Dumbledore. Tonks savait qu'il allait leur servir un tissu de mensonge pour les endormir du vrai problème. Elle se qui l'importait, c'était de protéger le pays de Voldemort donc si elle pouvait le faire au sien de l'Ordre elle le ferait mais il était hors de questions d'aider Dumbledore à devenir encore plus puissant. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à essayer de faire ouvrir les yeux à son époux sur les agissements du vieil homme elle ne tenterait pas de le faire pour les autres suiveurs de vieux papy. Remus commençait tout juste à se défaire de l'image grandiloquente qu'il avait tissée du directeur.

Le mouvement d'une personne se levant la ramena à la réalité. La réunion était visiblement terminée. Elle se leva comme tous les autres pour quitter l'école de sorcellerie mais avant elle voulait parler à son amie Fleur. En effet les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapproché depuis qu'elles avaient fait connaissance et surtout Fleur était également une amie très proche de Harry, cela très peut de personne le savait mais le Survivant était l'un des meilleurs amie de la demi-vélane car il avait été l'un des seuls à voir au-delà de son apparence. Mais cela presque personne ne le savait, le Survivant était très discret avec ses amitiés, la seule personne qui pouvait être au courant était Hermione et Tonks. Ron avait sûrement dû être au courant des liens qu'entretenait le jeune Potter mais le roux était tellement égocentrique et centré sur lui même qu'il n'avait pas dû retenir l'information. Heureusement car il était si étroit d'esprit qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à la Française en l'accusant d'avoir comploté avec Harry pour l'enfermement de son frère à Gringotts. Et vu l'état psychologique de la jeune vélane depuis la capture de son fiancé cela aurait été dramatique. C'est d'ailleurs de cela que la jeune métamorphe voulait parler avec la belle Française.

-Fleur. Interpella la jeune Auror en attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme en question. Cette dernière sursauta au contact de son amie.

-Ha. Dora tu m'as fait peur.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Tonks en entraînant la vélane dans loin des oreilles indiscrètes des membres de l'Ordre.

-Ça va. Répondit timidement la Française.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Insista la métamorphe sentant que la jeune fiancé préparait quelque choses.

-Je vais en France trouver Harry. Lui seul peut faire sortir William de Gringotts.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui. On sait qu'il est en France. Je vais y retourner et utiliser le réseau de mes parents pour le retrouver, Harry ne devrait pas être très dur à trouver. Déclara la jeune vélane.

-Mais tu es sur qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour aider Bill ?

-Oui. Tu sais mes collègues à Gringotts en parlent encore, quant Harry est venu à la Banque les Gobelins s'agenouillaient devant lui et ils ne s'agenouillent que devant des personnes qu'ils respectent et qui son plus puissantes qu'eux. Ils se sont tous agenouillés devant lui sauf le directeur, donc Harry à assez d'influence pour faire sortir de Will de prison. Je ne peux pas attendre que Dumbledore fasse quelque chose, à Gringotts il n'est rien et il s'en contrefous de savoir que l'un de ses pions soit sur le point d'être condamné à mort, car c'est ce qui attend Will pour avoir trahi la Banque. Commença à désespérer la jeune blonde.

-OK. Trouve Harry, mais si tu le trouves peux tu lui donner ça ? Demanda l'Auror en tendant une lettre à son amie. Ce qui fit sourire la Française, Tonks savait pertinemment l'objectif de son amie elle lui avait juste posé ses questions pour s'assurer de la détermination de la Française. Elles se quittèrent sur une dernière embrassade. Puis chacune alla vaquer à ses occupations.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

-Harry James Potter ! Hurla la voix de la jeune Née-moldu. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver dans la splendide villa méditerranéenne du jeune Lord. Ils revenaient tout justes de leur confrontation avec Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et la jeune femme comptait bien avoir des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux. Harry lui n'avait pas l'air d'être très surpris par la réaction de son amie, il c'était confortablement avachi sur un canapé de son salon, rapidement imité par les deux Elfes noirs qui prirent également un fauteuil, mais eux se délectaient de voir la manière dont le Survivant allait réussir à survivre à la surnommé « Bouclette » par Artémis.

-Hermione ? Demanda le jeune homme curieux, avant d'attraper l'une des boissons rafraîchissantes que venait d'apporter Padawan.

-Harry, tu me dois des explications ! Rugit de nouveau la belle brune à croire qu'elle ne savait s'exprimer quand hurlant.

-Mais, oui. Harry tu lui dois des explications. Ricana la magnifique Elfe visiblement ravi d'assister à la confrontation entre les deux sorciers. Elle eu toutefois le droit à un grognement venant du Survivant.

-Oui, oui les explications. Des explications sur quoi déjà ? Demanda innocemment le nouveau Lord Potter-Black, cherchant à taquiner son amie, jouant soigneusement avec ses nerfs. Visiblement Ulysse avait une mauvaise influence sur le Survivant.

-Harry, tu sais très bien de quelles explications je parle ! Rugit la jeune femme excédée.

-Ha oui, sur ce qui c'est passé ce matin ?

-Oui et arrête de tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi cette rencontre était nécessaire ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire que ta magie serait instable je t'ai vu repousser un Doloris et comment tu as fait c'est un impardonnable ? Interrogea la brune, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'elle avait vu lors de leur aventure au plateau de Carnac. Harry avait tout de même renvoyé à main nue un sortilège impardonnable qui était sensé l'un des sortilèges noirs impossibles à contrer.

-Je te l'ai dit cette confrontation était nécessaire. Tom et Bubus en auront toujours après moi tant que je ne serai pas rentré dans leur petite guerre. Je serai obligé de participer que je le veuille ou non. Mais pour le moment cela serait totalement suicidaire car comme je te l'ai dit ma magie n'est pas stable. Donc les provoquer comme je l'ai fait me permettra de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que ma magie se stabilise et à ce moment là je participerai à cette guerre selon mes conditions et uniquement les miennes. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette rencontre t'a permis de gagner du temps ? Demanda la jeune femme suspicieuse.

-Mais on dirait bien que Bouclette ne sache pas tout mon cher Ry, elle ignore tout de la dure loi de la politique. Railla l'Elfe sous les grognements de la surnommé Bouclette.

-Témis, laisse donc Hermione, heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas tous sinon le monde serait bien embêtant. Vois-tu Hermione le plan que j'ai mis en place pour cette rencontre avait plusieurs but. Le premier en les attirants au même endroit en utilisant leurs propres manipulations contre eux notamment celle de te surveiller. Les emmener sur mon terrain, que j'avais au préalable piéger afin de bien mettre en évidence le fait que je contrôlais la situation d et aussi me donnait un sérieux avantage dans ses négociations, un sorcier immobile et incapable de manipuler la magie est facilement déstabilisé. Expliqua calmement le Survivant en sirotant toujours aussi tranquillement, avant que la jeune femme brune n'émette une objection ou une nouvelle interrogation, il reprit. Certes comme cela il est difficile de voir en quoi ma petite mise en scène me permettra de gagner six mois de tranquillité. Mais sache qu'en faisant ça j'ai contrarié la majorité des plans de notre cher directeur, il va lui falloir un certain temps pour en préparer et commencer à le mettre en place. Et concernant Voldemort je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sur c'est que ma petite scène l'a troublé, surtout mon petit manège avec le Doloris, les illusions et les éclairs, vont l'intriguer, il va prendre ça comme un signe de puissance qu'il ne possède pas donc il va faire des recherche pour combler un éventuelle écart. Mais il peut toujours courir, ces sorts n'ont jamais étés recensé et je possède le seul livre qui en parle. Ça avait de la gueule, hein ?

-Comment tu as fait ? Tu as dit toi même que ta magie était instable pour que tu l'utilises ? Demanda la brune toujours curieuse.

-Les clones était de simples images illusoires, ce n'est pas un sort demandant une grande dépense de magie, pas plus qu'un _Wingardium leviosa_ et un _Lumos_ enchaîné. Pour ce qui est de des nuages et des éclairs ce sont de vieux sortilèges que j'ai appris dans un vieux bouquin que l'on ma transmit par un héritage. Et il ne demande pas une trop grande dépense d'énergie. Mais ils ne demandent pas énormément de magie et pour les éclaires nous permettant de nous téléporter, c'est une l'ancienne technique de déplacement magique avant que l'on invente le transplanage, elle a été abandonné car elle ne fonctionne pour un seul voyage. Car elle exige l'utilisation d'une rune qui est utilisa une seule fois. Bon d'accord cette méthode est un petit peu voyante, mais je la trouve sympathique, surtout pour le petit effet théâtral que ça donne. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je te prêterai le livre. Déclara le Survivant en ricanant connaissant la passion de son amie pour les bouquins.

-Et pour le Doloris tu vas me dire que le sort que tu as utilisé n'est pas sophistiqué ?

-Non, par-contre celui-ci, il est plutôt dur à réaliser. Mais tu vois cette chevalière à mon doigt ? Demanda Harry en exhibant le fameux bijou, avant de reprendre. Elle est comme une baguette, c'est un catalyseur magique qui me permet de concentrer ma magie. Sans oublier que je me suis débrouillé pour que le sort me touche exactement au niveau de la chevalière. Il ma suffit de concentrer suffisamment de magie dans ma main pour conserver en stase le _Doloris,_ et de concentrer suffisamment de magie pour le renvoyer. Pour celui là je dois t'avouer que j'ai dû employer la magie naturelle.

-La magie naturelle ? Interrogea la jeune Née-Moldu.

-Oui, la magie est une énergie présente dans tout être vivant, la nature et l'air ambiant. C'est assez difficile à utiliser, il faut énormément de concentration pour espérer manipuler la magie naturelle, j'ai mis mon année sabbatique à profit pour réussir à la contrôler quelques secondes. Mais c'était suffisant pour contrer le sort. Expliqua le jeune homme et comme cela touchait à l'année passé à Azkaban du Survivant, la jeune femme ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus, c'était un sujet encore très sensible.

-Heu, d'accord et maintenant qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Demanda la brune.

-Je comptais t'inviter au bal du 14 Juillet du ministère de la magie Française. Je ferai ainsi mon grand retour dans le monde magique. Le faire à l'étranger fera comprendre aux anglais qu'il va leur falloir faire des efforts pour que je leur refasse confiance. Bien-sur pour ça il faut que tu acceptes mon invitation.

-Heu, tu m'invites moi. Et pas Témis ? Demanda incrédule la jeune sorcière et surtout déstabilisé par la demande du Survivant qui venait de passer d'un sujet important à une simple invitation à un bal.

-Témis, nous servira de majordome. Pour une fois qu'elle aura une utilité. Railla Harry avant de se cacher derrière le canapé dans lequel il était installé pour éviter les sortilèges mortel et les poignards que lui envoyait la druchii, sans oublier les insultes bien choisies.

-Et y aller avec toi montrerait ton nouveau statut. Reprit-il après que le feu nourrit en tout genres est cessé.

-Mon Statut ? Questionna la jeune femme dorénavant perdu.

-Oui, je comptais te proposer le patronage de ma maison. Les paroles du Survivant laissèrent la jeune femme sans voix. Le patronage était une vieille tradition sang-pur, si elle acceptait le patronage elle se retrouverait affiliée au clan de Harry. Elle aurait ainsi le nom et le prestige d'une puissante famille aristocratique Européen. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un travail dans les institutions gouvernementales qui étaient très regardante sur le statut de sang. Harry lui proposait ni plus ni moins de devenir une sang-mélée.

-Mon statut. Continua à répéter mécaniquement la jeune brune toujours éberlué par la proposition.

-Oui. Je te considère déjà comme ma sœur et maintenant ça sera officiel. Sans compter que ça t'ouvrira les portes de n'importe quel métier et une place dans la société anglaise. Mais réfléchit avant de me donner ta réponse le Bal à lieu dans cinq jours, tu me donneras ta réponse ce jour là. Réfléchit, discutes en avec tes parents. Déclara le jeune Lord, concluant la conversation. La jeune femme encore chamboulé ne dit rien et laissa son ami et les deux elfes noirs dans le salon avant d'aller rejoindre ses parents pour discuter de la proposition venant de son meilleur ami.

 _ϠζϗϮ Tu crois qu'elle va accepter. ϠζϗϮ_ Demanda Artémis, une fois que la brune est disparue de la pièce.

 _ϠζϗϮ Oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'ai une mission pour vous. ϠζϗϮ_ Répondit le Lord.

 _ϠζϗϮ Vas y dis toujours ϠζϗϮ_

 _ϠζϗϮ Témis tu vas rester ici étendre ton réseau d'informateur à toute l'Europe. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare et quelques choses de grand. Toi Mal tu vas faire le tour des sanctuaires et vérifier leurs défenses. Si tu trouves des intrus tu sais quoi faire, tu ne m'en ramène juste un seul en état de parler sa suffira. ϠζϗϮ_ Distribua le Survivant sur un ton très sérieusement froid qui aurait choqué toutes personnes ignorant cette facette du sauveur du monde magique. Ce n'était plus un gentil garçon naïf qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil mais un chef de guerre.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez donc une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance, sinon ça sera dans deux semaines. Il portera pour titre: "Le bal du 14 Juillet". Vous y découvrirez le Bal bien évidement mais également l'état d'esprit d'Hermione et des Politiques du pays sur le retour du Survivant dans le monde de la magie.**

 **Bye. A la prochaine.**

 **Stratesgos.**


	13. Chapitre XIII: Le Bal du 14 Juillet

_**Salut à tous me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse car j'aurais dû le poster la semaine dernière car mon Bétâ me l'avait envoyé par mail, mais je n'ai jamais reçu la correction (surement un coup de la NSA). Mais heureusement le voilà ce chapitre que vous attendez tous, celui qui verra le retour du Survivant dans le monde Sorcier.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suive cette fanfic ainsi que ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris, plus particulièrement ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review. Donc merci à: Aya31, Prek Deva, crystal of shadow, J.S. Shay, AEIO10, TeZuka j, Pims10, clamaraa, Sigran, adenoïde, Dark Phobos, luffynette, Artémis, sebferga, pioupiou60, Fox Lacus et Schinza Sumi.**_

 _ **J'espère que j'ai répondu à toute les questions concernant cette fiction sinon n'hésitez pas à me la reposer.  
Réponse à la review d'adenoïde:  
Je te remercie pour ta longue review.  
Severus hait toujours autan Harry même après son séjour en prison pour plusieurs raisons. La première car il est toujours centré sur sa haine de James Potter. Il est aussi jaloux de Harry car ils ont eu tous les deux une enfance et une jeunesse relativement similaire, mais Harry a eu plus de chance dans son malheur: la richesse, l'attention des autres, des amis, le talent, la beauté, etc... Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est comme tous les autres, un pantin de Dumbledore donc il ne sait pas tout et il est programmer pour réagir de cette manière contre Harry.  
Pour Rémus je te trouve un peux sévère, il prend Bubus pour un Dieu serte car il a été totalement endoctriné. Il lui faudra du temps pour commencer à voir la vérité.  
Pour ce qui est de Fleur je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise en te spoilant le chapitre 14 où vous découvrirez le combat de Fleur pour sauver son fiancé.  
Pour le Paring: je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à Gabrielle, car elle n'apparaît pratiquement pas dans cette Fiction. Je n'ai pas voulu faire un Harry/Fleur car j'ai une autre fiction avec ce pairing (pareil pour Harry/Hermione), je ne veux pas faire les mêmes histoires. J'aurais également pu faire un Harry/Susan où Hannah mais j'ai déjà un rôle pour ces deux personnages. Il y a encore Luna (elle a pas mal d'atomes crochus avec Ulysse), mais j'aime bien l'idée d'un Neville/Luna. Et comme j'aime beaucoup les couples Daphné/Harry, car elle est la reine de Glace de Serpentard, politicienne Sang-pur, héritière d'une riche famille,etc... Je trouve que sa personnalité ira très bien avec celle du Harry/Ulysse.  
Voila j'espère t'avoir éclairé sur mes choix. **_

* * *

_**Maintenant passons au chapitre. Il se nomme "Le Bal du 14 Juillet", je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je détaille ce qui vas se passer.**_

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël, Richard Dutton est remis au ministère pour y être jugé.  
-Mai 2005 : Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant  
-Juillet confrontation de Carnac

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XIII_

 _Le bal du 14 Juillet_

Hermione était tout excitée, elle allait à un bal. Un bal officiel d'un ministère, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas aimer ce genre d'événement mondain, mais c'était tout le contraire depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle se passionnait pour les bals, combien de fois avait elle rêvée devant les bals qu'elle voyait dans les contes, les dessins animés, les retransmissions télé, … Bien-sur elle avait déjà participé au bal de Noël de Poudlard du tournoi des trois sorciers lors de sa quatrième années, elle avait été ravi d'être invité par Victor. Mais ce bal était un bal scolaire, il n'avait rien à voir avec le bal auquel elle venait d'être invité par son meilleur ami, un véritable bal ministériel, il y aurait de la danse bien entendu mais également beaucoup de discutions politiques, des conversations d'affaires, toutes les personnes importante de la communauté magique de France seraient présentes à cette événement mondain.

Comment Harry avait-il fait pour obtenir une invitation, Hermione l'ignorait. Une chose était sur elle comptait bien en profiter, danser, se faire des contacts dans la société magique de France. Car ce n'était pas que son premier bal officiel, mais c'était également sa présentation en tant que nouveau membre de la famille Potter. Elle avait finalement accepté la proposition du Survivant de rentrer par le biais du lien de patronage dans le clan Potter-Black. Elle y avait longuement réfléchit, elle avait demandé l'avis de ses parents, elle avait fait des recherches et elle avait fini par accepter.

Harry avait raison après tout, ils se considéraient tous les deux comme frère et sœur, de cette manière ça serait presque le cas. Sans compter que la jeune Née-moldue y gagnait énormément, étant donné que la société magique était profondément raciste et réfractaire surtout en Angleterre, elle aurait eu très peu de chance d'obtenir un travail gratifiant après ses études à Poudlard, par exemple elle avait appris que même en étant major de promo elle aurait dû se contenter d'un travail de simple secrétaire si elle avait voulu travailler au ministère. Et c'était sans compter des autres avantages, elle aurait maintenant une meilleure protection judiciaire, car elle était dorénavant affilié à une des plus puissantes familles sang-pur, ce qui pouvait s'avérer fort utile lorsque l'on savait que dans un procès entre sorcier dans 90 % des cas celui qui le remportait était celui avec le sang le plus pur. Sans compter qu'en tant que Potter-Black elle pouvait avoir accès à de nombreuses protections qu'offraient ces familles. S'en prendre à elle revenait à s'en prendre à l'un des clans les plus puissants économiquement et influant du monde magique. Elle était également sous la protection de la magie familiale des Potter-Black, lui évitant ainsi d'être empoisonnée par un certain nombre de poisons et de certains sorts. Tout cela était symbolisé par la bague qu'elle portait, dessus y était gravé la devise de son nouveau clan ainsi que ses armoiries.

Ses parents avaient tous les deux eu la même proposition de Patronage. Bien que tous deux moldus et ne faisant pas partis du monde magique, Harry avait tenu à leur faire cette offre, pour plusieurs raisons. Elle donnait moins l'impression aux deux parents d'Hermione que leur fille les reniait pour une autre famille, mais aussi les protéger, le Survivant savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis Hermione était déjà en danger rien qu'en étant son amie maintenant qu'elle faisait parti de sa famille on risquait de s'en prendre également aux proche de la jeune femme donc Harry avait trouvé logique de les mettre sous sa protection.

Hermione reporta son regard sur sa mère qui portait elle aussi fièrement la bague des Potter-Black, elle était également excité par le fait que sa fille aille à un bal officiel. Elles avaient toutes les deux passés leurs journées à faire les boutiques à parler coiffure et robes pour le bal. Hermione était en train de se préparer pour la soirée avec l'aide de sa mère et de Mina une des elfes de maisons. La jeune brune était peut-être excitée par le bal mais elle ressentait également de l'anxiété, elle allait tout de même être présenté à toutes les personnes faisant partie de la haute société magique française le soir même, elle avait donc des raisons d'être nerveuse. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la mettait hors d'elle, c'était Harry. Le Survivant qui l'avait invité, avait passé la journée à jouer avec son père et Padawan à faire voler des petits avions radiocommandé, alors qu'il aurait du se préparer ce bal était aussi important pour lui, il devait y faire son retour dans le monde magique après avoir passé un an dans l'enfer d'Azkaban et lui jouait avec de ridicules maquettes. Il n'avait pas l'air très concerné par son avenir dans le monde magique. Mais quel gamin ce Survivant.

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois en y repensant, elle était enfin prête, elle espérait que son cavalier le serait également. Elle descendit les escalier menant au salon de la villa pour y attendre son ami qui devait être en retard comme il en avait malheureusement pris l'habitude. Mais à sa surprise elle se retrouva devant Harry habillé d'un splendide costume moldu, il avait encore et toujours ses cheveux coiffés à l'aide d'un pétard, ça lui donnait un petit coté mauvais garçon qui en ferait craquer plus d'une lors du bal. La jeune brune remarqua également la présence de Artémis, la magnifique Elfe noire était habillé d'une somptueuse robe de soirée rouge qui mettait ses formes généreuses en valeur, cette robe était fendue sur le coté pour lui donner une meilleure capacité de mouvement. Voir la magnifique créature tranquillement installé sur le canapé donna à la jeune Née-moldue une bouffée de jalousie, la druchii était sensé être qu'une simple majordome, elle trouvait que sa beauté lui faisait de l'ombre, seule la broche au armories d'Harry accroché à la robe dos nu de la drow montrait son affiliation. La coiffure de la femme était toute aussi complexe que celle d'Hermione mais elle était faite de manière à cacher les oreilles pointus de l'Elfe pour éviter de mettre en avant sa race magique.

Certes les Français étaient moins regardant que les Britanniques sur les créatures magiques, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'être prudent surtout que Artémis n'était pas une simple Elfe mais une drow, une cousine noire des célèbres défenseurs de la pureté, elle faisait partie d'une race ayant une très mauvaise réputation, une réputation de sadique, de tueur, de luxure, de massacre, de tortureur, des créatures des Ténèbres les plus redoutables. Hermione compris en y repensant pourquoi Artémis était habillé de la sorte, elle mettait son corps qui faisait saliver la plupart des hommes et jalousait les femmes en avant car comme cela les convives du bal ferait moins attentions à sa race. Il serait très mal vu que le Survivant, le grand Lord Potter-Black, le pourfendeur de mage noir, le rempart entre le bien et le mal soit accoquiné à de telles créatures des Ténèbres.

Le mouvement de Harry avançant vers elle, ramena Hermione à la réalité. Il se déplaçait déjà avec grâce, encore un changement entre le Harry d'avant Azkaban et celui qui était devant elle. Elle se souvenait encore du Harry lors du bal du tournois des Trois sorciers, où il avait été nerveux, anxieux, mal à l'aise car il devait être le centre d'attention de la foule, Hermione avait plaint la jumelle Patil qui avait été la cavalière malheureuse du Survivant ce soir là. Mais le bel homme qui était devant elle aujourd'hui, avait l'air sûr de lui comme s'il était le vétéran de nombreux bal, que c'était une habitude pour lui. Il donnait l'impression d'être un véritable aristocrate, son maintien impeccable, sa tenue, même ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnaient un air impérial. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre les dernières marches, comme tout gentleman qui se respect. Avant de lui proposer son bras pour l'emmener à la voiture qui les emmènerait au bal il lui présenta une broche. Une splendide broche à accrocher à sa robe, une broche symbolisant sa récente affiliation à la très puissante famille Potter-Black. Hermione contempla la finesse du joyaux et la gravure des armories. Elle représentait une femme en robe antique, il y avait une étrange similitude avec les statues d'Athéna que la Née-moldue avait pu observer dans ses nombreux livres. Car cette femme se tenait tout comme la déesse grec, bien droite tenant une lance dans sa main droite et son bras gauche reposait sur un bouclier rond, elle portait une couronne en forme de bois de cerf, elle avait u phœnix perché sur l'épaule, se n'était pas les seuls animaux présent sur la gravure car il y avait un serpent caché entre la femme et le bouclier comme si ce dernier se caché de la lumière et un loup impérialement couché entre la hampe de la lance et la femme. Hermione avait déjà vu cette gravure, elle l'avait bien-évidement vu sur la bague qu'elle portait comme ses parents et sur la chevalière d'Harry, sans compter sur celle des deux Elfes noirs et les écussons qu'arborait fièrement tous les elfes de maison au service du Survivant. Non elle avait déjà vu cette gravure, mais en version plus complète c'était sur un tableaux moldu qui trônait fièrement dans le bureau du Survivant. La jeune sorcière l'avait vu lorsqu'elle avait exploré le fameux bureau de son ami.

Lors de son exploration elle avait vu un bureau contenant un bibliothèque rempli d'ouvrage en tout genre allant du grimoire magique au simple roman moldu, il y avait de notion que la jeune femme n'avait jamais lu ou même imaginé leur existence. Malgré sa fouille Hermione n'avait rien trouvait sur les affaire de son ami. Hormis une porte qui était fermée à la manière moldu et sorcière, mais se qui avait intrigué la jeune brune c'était que les protections de la porte était très évolué, il y avait un digicode avec une ouverture digitale et une ouverture magique sanguine. Des protections dignes d'une banque. C'était tout ce que la jeune femme avait trouvé de suspect dans se bureau mis à par le tableau représentant les armories du Survivant mais contrairement à ce présent sur les diverses bijoux offert par le jeune Lord, on pouvait voir la même déesse grecque habillée de sa robe armure et sa couronne représentant la ramure d'un cerf accompagnée de ses trois animaux. Sauf que dans cette représentation la jeune déesse était peinte sur un promontoire devant lequel plusieurs animaux fantastiques comme un dragon, une licorne, un griffon, un lion, un nundu et plein d'autre, toutes ses créatures étaient agenouillé devant la déesse en signe de soumission. Ce tableau avait profondément choquée la jeune Granger, est ce que Harry envisager de devenir roi ?

Elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par le contacte du Survivant lui accrochant la somptueuse broche. Il lui tendit le bras pour la diriger vers la voiture qui devait les emmener au bal. Là encore la jeune Née-moldu en eu le souffle coupé, devant l'entrée de la villa se trouvait un splendide carrosse en forme de navire finement ouvragé, mais se n'était pas la voiture qui laissait la jeune brune totalement subjuguée mais les créatures qui la tirés, deux splendides faucons géants allaient les emmener au bal du ministère de la magie Français.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Le ministre de la magie Français était aux anges son premier bal du 14 Juillet était une véritable réussite. Il y avait tous les membres de la Hautes sociétés française qu'ils soient membres de l'assemblée gouvernant le pays, ou encore les familles bourgeoises qu'il soit de vielles familles aristocrates datant d'avant la révolution, ou qu'ils fassent parties des nouvelles familles qui ont émergé dans la société française depuis l'abolition de la monarchie. Oui, Clément Seaux avait parfaitement réussi son coup des ennemis politiques d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, des amis de demain qui étaient là pour fêter la liberté de leur pays. Mais il n'y avait pas que des Français présent lors de ce bal, il y avait également des émissaires étrangers, tous ceux qui avait une ambassade dans le pays, ainsi que tous les hauts dignitaires des communautés de créatures magiques.

Clément savait que dans l'assistance il y avait les représentants des trois meutes de loup-garou présent sur le territoire français, il avait aperçu Apolline De Lacour émissaires de la population Vélane du pays mais il y avait bien d'autre communauté présente ce soir des Gobelins, des Elfes pas les petites créatures rachitique qui servait d'esclave aux nobles sorciers non de vrai Elfe ceux faisant autrefois parti de la grande race Eldar, des succubes et encore bien d'autre race, celle classé par le ministère Français comme étant des races magiques pensantes. Et au milieu de cette assemblée il y avait des célébrités présent pour donner une touche "people" à ce Bal. Le ministre avait tout fait pour que cet événement devienne une référence dans le domaine.

Mais l'invité que le Ministre de la magie Français attendait patiemment dans le hall d'entrée du palais parisien qui accueillait cette soirée mondaine. L'entée de ce palais ressemblait fortement à celle de l'entée du palais de l'Opéra du Paris moldu. Le Ministre était à l'intérieur de l'édifice derrière la vitre les séparant de l'extérieur, il n'attendait pas son invité sur les marche du palais à l'extérieur pour la simple raison que ces marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouges étaient le royaume des photographes et des journalistes, il déjà eu son petit quart d'heure sous la lueur des projecteurs, flash de la foule de journalistes, il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. Et il savait pertinemment que l'invité qu'il attendait patiemment allait déchaîner les paparazzis.

L'invité qui le faisait trépigner ainsi avait été une véritable surprise, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait à ce genre d'événement, il y a encore à peine un mois il aurait jamais pensé que cet homme avait élu domicile dans ce beau pays qu'était la France. Mais quand il avait été informé par le recensement que son invité été en France, il s'était hâté de lui envoyer une invitation en espérant qu'il daigne répondre positivement à sa demande, car le ministre savait que cet homme n'aimait pas faire son apparition lors de ce genre d'événement, la preuve en était qu'il n'était jamais venu aux moindre bal depuis près de 17 ans, même à ceux organisé par son propre gouvernement. Donc imaginait sa surprise lorsqu'il reçu une réponse confirmant la présence du héros mondialement connu sous le nom du Survivant, l'enfant qui-a-survécu à un sortilège de mort, le nouveau Lord Potter-Black, l'une des plus grosse fortune du pays outre manche. Sans compter qu'étrangement le jeune Harry Potter était également Duc de Bretagne, un duché qui était et est toujours l'un des refuges des créatures magiques en Europe car c'était les vestiges du royaume d'Armorique de l'époque du royaume de Logre fondé par le grand Arthur Pendragon.

Comment c'était possible ? Le ministre l'ignorait totalement comment le célèbre gamin avait pu devenir un Duc français, pour lui le plus important c'était que le fameux Survivant faisait sa toute première apparition dans le monde magique en France, car il n'avait jamais fait la moindre apparition lors d'une réception, les seuls apparitions officiel du garçon qui-à-survécu avait fait que des apparitions dans le cadre scolaire et beaucoup moins glorieux lors des procès dont il était le principal acteur.

Soudainement le Ministre vit un splendide carrosse volant tirait par des faucons géants se poser avec grâce devant le tapis rouge. Il fut immédiatement pris pour cible par les photographes. Cela fit sourire le ministre, il avait parfaitement prévus son coup, la présence du Survivant serait une véritable surprise pour tout le monde, il avait été le seul à être au courant de la nature de l'invité. Il sortit donc l'accueillir sous la pluie de flash et de questions crié par les journalistes qui se posait tous qui pouvait bien être l'invité qui possédait ce splendide carrosse avec des armories inconnue.

Ils firent débarquer de la voiture un homme habillé d'un somptueux costume noir, des cheveux bruns totalement désordonnés, le visage fin, il était la parfaite image du mauvais garçon, mais ce qui attirait le regard de tous était ses yeux, deux yeux verts émeraudes et son sourire visiblement lui aussi était fier de son coup. Son apparition fut presque irréelle à un tel point que le hurlement des flashs et des questions s'était tues, tout le monde étaient subjugués. Le Survivant se retourna vers la voiture pour aider deux splendides jeunes femmes de la voiture.

Puis comme si les personnes présentes comprirent qui était ces nouveaux arrivants, se fut un véritable déluge de flashs et de questions. Il y avait bien-sur les journalistes qui avaient compris que ce jeune homme était le célèbre Survivant qui faisait sa toute première apparition depuis son année d'emprisonnement. Mais plusieurs questions subsistaient qui étaient les deux sublimes femmes qui l'accompagné. Certains reconnurent Miss Granger en voyant la jeune femme brune qui avait coiffé ses cheveux en une somptueuse chevelures, elle porté une splendide robe jaune, qui rayonnait au bras de son ami, ce qui attirait surtout les regards, était la broche qu'elle portait juste au dessus de sa poitrine, cette broche qui représentait les même armories qui était présentes sur le carrosse. Cela indiqué que la jeune femme faisait maintenant partie de la famille Potter-Black et comme on ne voyait aucune bague signifiant des fiançailles ou de mariage. Toute l'assistance compris donc que la jeune femme était devenu un Potter-Black par le patronage.

Pour l'autre femme qui était derrière le couple le mystère restait entier, elle portait bien-sur les armoiries du clan du Survivant mais pas les mêmes que la jeune Née-moldu et le fait qu'elle se tienne à deux mètres des deux sorciers indiquait clairement qu'elle avait un rôle d'homme de main, présente pour servir de majordome ou de garde du corps au survivant. Mais les journaliste ne s'en formalisait pas, non ce qui les subjuguait le plus était la beauté irréaliste de cette femme.

Clément Seaux se porta au devant des deux sorciers, serrant leurs mains avec de grand sourire pour les photographes, montrant ainsi clairement qu'il était à l'origine de la venu du célèbre survivant à ce bal.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Phineas Dogle vivait une soirée calamiteuse, pourtant elle avait plutôt bien commencé. Il s'était présenté au bal du ministère Français de la magie, il avait monté les marches sous les flashs et les questions des journalistes. Toujours les mêmes questions en ce moment : où en est le gouvernement Fudge dans la lutte anti-Voldemort ? Si il avait des nouvelles du Survivant ? Quel était les projets internationaux de Royaume Uni ? Est ce que le Ministre Fudge allait être destitué ?

Toutes ces questions étaient loin d'être agréable, mais Phineas Dogle en bon ambassadeur de la couronne Britanniques en France si était plié en professionnel. Il avait été nommé ambassadeur dans ce pays par son ami d'enfance Cornelius, il était en poste depuis près de 15 ans maintenant, il savait faire face au nombreuse crise politique. Notamment celle qui avait vu son ancien patron Barty Croupton insulter abondamment plusieurs haut dignitaire Européens, Phineas avait du employer tout son savoir faire pour éviter que la situation s'envenime.

Mais là, la situation était plus que critique, depuis maintenant six mois les relations avec les îles Britanniques et les pays du continent c'étaient violemment détériorées. Depuis que les pays étrangers avaient appris l'innocence du jeune Potter-Black, ce n'était pas le fait que le gamin était le fameux Survivant qui avait provoqué une telle tollé, c'était plutôt le fait que les Britanniques avait osé condamner un adolescent qui avait encore un noyaux magique immature à Azkaban en présence des Détraqueurs, pour les autres nations magiques ce genres de condamnation revenait à mettre à mort un enfant et de sur crois cet enfant était innocent. Sans compter que les pays du continent avaient peur de Voldemort, ils avaient vécu l'enfer sous le règne de terreur de Grindelwald dans les années 40 et les cicatrices de cette funeste époque étaient encore vives et aucun des gouvernement Européens ne voulait revivre une air de Ténèbres. Donc l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait soulevé un vent de panique qui avait ravivé les flammes des peur du passé, les pays du continent avaient reproché aux Britanniques leurs inactions, d'avoir laissé le terrible mage noir planifier son retour pendant prés d'un et demi, qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le aux sérieux les rumeurs concernant le retour de Voldemort. Certain pays comme les Français accusaient même Fudge d'être un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir enfermé le garçon qui avait eu le courage de révéler le retour du mage noir. Voilà dans quelle atmosphère Phineas Dogle devait évoluer lors du Bal du 14 Juillet.

Mais malgré ce contexte pesant Dogle en bon ambassadeur avait fait taire de manière assez diplomatique les mauvaises langues, serrant les mains qu'il fallait, détournant le sujet dans d'autre cas voire l'enterrant totalement sous des mondanités quelconques, cherchant toujours à promouvoir les bienfaits de la politique Britannique mené par son ami Cornelius. Rassurant les politiciens français sur les actions mené par les Aurors du ministère contre les mages noirs.

À l'écouter tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais malheureusement une petite chose vint rappeler à toute l'assistance les problèmes politiques que rencontrer depuis six mois l'administration Fudge. Cette chose n'était totalement inattendu, qui aurait pu imaginer voir un jour Harry Potter-Black faire son apparition lors d'un bal officiel, le gamin n'avait jamais daigné se rendre au moindre événement mondain organisé par Cornelius, ce qui aux yeux de l'ambassadeur Dogle était fortement suspect. Mais faire accepter l'invitation du Ministère Français avait beaucoup plus de répercussion politique que l'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Surtout avec l'annonce qu'avait faite le héraut à son entré dans la salle. « Lord Harry Potter-Black Duc de Bretagne, accompagné de Miss Hermione Potter-Black Granger » Avait hurlé le héraut, d'habitude dans ce genre de soirée tout le monde écoutait d'une oreille ce crieur publique, mais là à l'annonce de l'entré du personnage si célèbres outre Manche la salle devint soudain totalement silencieuse. Le gamin qui avait vécu l'enfer était présent au grand Bal du 14 juillet Français. Il faisait ainsi son grand retour dans le monde magique par-dessus le marché c'était sa toute première apparition officielle. Et la faire dans un pays étranger à celui d'origine montrait clairement la rupture entre le jeune homme et son pays.

Phineas Dogle sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur lui. Il allait devoir répondre à de bien nombreuses questions, il connaissait les premières : Étiez vous au courant de la présence de votre si célèbre ressortissant ? Que c'est-il passé pour que ce jeune Lord fasse ainsi sa première apparition publique ici en France ? Saviez-vous que le jeune Potter-Black était le Duc de Bretagne ? Qui est donc cette jeune femme qui l'accompagne ? Pourquoi porte-t-elle son nom est le résultat d'un patronage ? Est qui est cette sublime créature qui les suive ?

Bien des questions auquel Phineas n'avait pas les réponses. Mais il n'y avait pas que les interrogations dérangeante de l'assistance, il avait également une mission à effectuer. En effet Cornelius qui avait pressenti un retours du Survivant dans un pays étranger avait confié une mission à tous les ambassadeurs représentants le Royaume Uni à l'étranger d'utiliser leur réseau d'informateurs pour localiser le Survivant, une fois trouvé ils avaient pour ordre de tout faire pour que le gamin à la cicatrice soit amadoué, en gros il fallait en faire l'un des pions du Ministre. Il est vrai qu'avec le garçon-qui-a-vaincu dans ses rangs Cornelius ne serait plus menacé par l'opinion publique d'être renversé. Il pourrait brandir le Survivant comme symbole anti-Voldemort. Un plan ingénieux.

Mais Phineas comprit rapidement que sa mission allait être un long chemin de croix, car lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du Survivant il le trouva en grande discussion avec le Ministre de la magie Français et un homme gras-souillé que l'ambassadeur Dogle connaissait pour être le directeur du journal nommé "Le Quotidien du Magicien". Le jeune Potter naïf comme pas deux, répondait aux questions du rédacteur sans savoir que le lendemain tout le contenu de leur conversation dans les pages de son torchon qui servait de journal pour ces maudits Français, rien ne valait la Gazette du Sorcier. Malheureusement ce quotidien était pris très au sérieux par la population française et avait de nombreux lecteurs dans le reste du continent. Il fallait donc qu'il intervienne. Il pu assister à toute l'interview qui avait lieu à l'une des tables sur le coté de la piste de danse, accompagné de la jeune sang de bourbe, du ministre français et deux mètres derrière sa chaise le splendide femme en robe rouge.

 _-Alors Monsieur le Duc, votre séjour dans notre beau pays vous plaît ?_ Demanda l'homme.

 _-Parfaitement. Votre climat et l'accueil de vos compatriotes a été plus que plaisante._

 _-J'aimerai savoir comme beaucoup de gens ici, qu'elle est la charmant demoiselle à votre bras ? Est ce qu'il s'agit de Madame la Duchesse ?_ Interrogea une nouvelle fois l'homme de lettre faisant rougir la jeune femme au coté du Survivant et ricaner la splendide femme qui les suivait toujours deux bons mètres derrières.

 _-Non, Hermione est une amie proche, très proche, si proche qu'elle a été adoptée par ma famille, maintenant on pourrait dire qu'elle est ma cousine la plus proche._ Expliqua en souriant le jeune Duc amusé par la gène de son amie.

 _-Excusez ma curiosité mais depuis quand êtes-vous Duc de Bretagne, ce Duché était inoccupé depuis près de 150 ans et encore si je ne m'abuse le dernier Duc vu en publique date de 5 siècles ?_

 _-Monsieur Relier vous me donnait l'impression de vouloir m'interviewer ?_ Déclara le Survivant avec un sourire en coin visiblement c'était lui qui dirigeait la conversation et il savait visiblement qui était l'homme qui se trouvait lui.

 _-Heu… C'est exactement ça je serai ravi de pouvoir vous interviewer, serait-il possible de programmer ça dans les jours à venir ?_ Demanda totalement déconcerté le rédacteur du Quotidien, le jeune Potter, un personnage réputé pour fuir la presse lui proposait de lui même un entretien et visiblement il n'était pas le seul car la jeune Née-moldu qui affichait une expression totalement surprise.

 _-Une interview pourquoi pas mais j'ai un emploie du temps relativement chargé pour les prochaines semaines. Mais pourquoi pas la faire aujourd'hui, la soirée est longue. Bien évidement il faut que ma cavalière soit d'accord, je ne voudrais pas lui gâcher son Bal._ Répondit le Survivant en se tournant vers la jeune Née-Moldu qui comprenait tout ce qui était dit lors de cette conversation grâce à une potion bu dans le carrosse mais malheureusement elle comprenait le français mais ne le parlait pas.

-Tu vas réellement laisser un journaliste d'interviewer ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça. Ricana la nouvelle Potter.

 _-Bien elle accepte, mais faisons ça vite, moi aussi je veux profiter du bal._

 _-Depuis quand êtes vous le Duc de Bretagne, comme je vous l'ai dit ce duché était laissé à l'abandon depuis 150 ans et on n'a pas vu de Duc en publique depuis près de cinq siècle, donc la question est la suivante depuis êtes vous le Duc? Avez-vous racheté le titre ?_ Demanda le journaliste avide de réponses.

- _Non, je suis Duc de Bretagne par héritage._

 _-Allez vous changer les la philosophie de ce Duché ? Car comme vous le savez sûrement cette région est réputé d'être l'un des grands refuges des créatures magiques d'Europe_.

 _-Je suis bien-sur aux courant de l'état d'esprit de ce Duché et je compte la faire perdurer, la Bretagne sera toujours un refuge pour toutes créatures magiques du continent._

 _-Avec vos responsabilités de Duc de Bretagne, vous allez vous établir en France, sur vos terre ?_ Demanda le gros homme curieux.

 _-Vous savez la magie est bien pratique. Demain soir je peux très bien dîner au Japon en passant mon après midi au Brésil ou encore en inde voire l'Australie. Donc mes responsabilités de Duc ne poseront aucun problème avec mon lieu de résidence et vous oubliez un peu vite mes responsabilités en Angleterre, je suis le comte de 5 comté réparti dans le Royaume Uni_. Répondit de manière très politique le Survivant, sous le regard incrédule de la jeune brune qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

- _En parlant de l'Angleterre comptez vous y retourner ? On sait tous ce qui vous est arrivé l'année dernière ?_ Déclara prudemment le journaliste il ne voulait pas vexer le jeune homme en ressassant les souvenir de sa terrible année au fin fond de l'enfer d'Azkaban.

 _-Mnmmmh, mon année sabbatique. Il est vrai que depuis ce petit problème j'ai encore plus de mal avec mes compatriotes. Mais le Royaume Uni reste malgré tout mon pays d'origine, j'y ai encore des amis qui me sont chères, que je considère comme des membres de ma familles et je ne compte pas les abandonner. Donc je retournerai de l'autre coté de la manche pour mes amis et pour mes affaires._

 _-Vos affaires ?_

 _-Oui, il se trouve que je possède plusieurs entreprises dans se pays et je compte bien les diriger._ Répondit le Survivant.

- _Donc vous allez continuer la lutte contre vous-savez-qui ?_ Fini par demander le journaliste posant la question que beaucoup de monde se posait.

- _Voldemort ?_ Même dans en France ce nom avait le pouvoir de faire frissonner les gens. Mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas plus que cela et continua. _Voldemort, non je ne compte pas m'impliquer dans ce conflit. Où est-il marqué qu'un jeune pas encore âgé de 17 ans doit-il aller se battre avec un mage noir ?_ Demanda le jeune Lord prenant de cours le rédacteur du Quotidien.

 _-Heu… Nul part. Mais vous êtes le Survivant ?_ Répondit l'homme déstabilisé par la réponse du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

 _-Le Survivant, le garçon-qui-a-vaincu, le garçon-qui-a-survécu et j'en passe son que des surnoms donné par vos confrères peu scrupuleux et un gouvernement de trouillards et de corrompu bien trop heureux de profiter d'un enfant que de faire face à leur propre défaillance. Je n'ai jamais voulus être affublé des ces surnoms ridicules, n'y de la fausse célébrité qui va avec. Et de surcroît c'est ces mêmes journalistes et politiciens véreux qui mon condamné dans un simulacre de procès à la prison à vie. Et il attende de moi que je les défende contre Voldemort alors que eux ils seront tranquillement caché chez eux à attendre qu'un jeune de 17 ans assume leur responsabilités et répare les erreurs d'une société gangrenée par des a priori racistes et la corruption._ Cette déclaration rendit l'assistance mal à l'aise et c'est à ce moment là que Phineas Dogle fit son apparition près de la table où avait lieu l'entretien. L'ambassadeur devait intervenir et empêcher le Survivant de dénigrer le gouvernement de son ami Cornelius.

 _-Voyons Harry c'est la colère qui parle. Nous savons tous les deux que ça fait un moment que vous êtes absent ne notre magnifique pays._ Tempéra Phineas.

\- Tenez _Monsieur Relier, voila notre bon ambassadeur Phineas Dogle, il vous expliquera les actions prisent par le gouvernement du grand ministre Fudge. Sur ceux je vais vous laisser, j'ai fait bien trop attendre ma cavalière._ Déclara le Survivant en se levant pour proposer son bras à son amie Née-moldu. Mais avant qu'ils ne quittent la table le journaliste posa une dernière question.

 _\- Excusez-moi Monsieur le Duc, une dernière question. Vous n'avait pas fini vos études est-ce que vous les reprendrez à Poudlard à la rentrée ?_

 _-Poudlard est un très jolie château_. Répondit en partant le jeune Duc dans un sourire en coin qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique faisant pouffer la jeune brune qui l'accompagnait. Ils laissèrent le journaliste avec l'ambassadeur Britannique, qui se trouvait être embarrassé.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hermione était extatique, elle participait à un bal, un véritable bal officiel. Elle était aux anges, elle avait véritablement l'impression d'être dans l'un des bals de princesse qui la faisait rêver quant elle encore était une petite fille. C'était son tout premier bal officiel, aux yeux de la communauté magique elle venait de faire son entrée dans le monde, surtout qu'elle portait sur elle ses nouvelles couleurs, celles de la famille Potter-Black. En exhibant son statut de femme de la maison Potter-Black obtenu sous patronage, elle n'avait pas encore le rang des sang-purs mais elle était tout de même considérait maintenant comme une simple sang-mélée ce qui était dans la société sorcière une magnifique progression social.

Ça avait été une agréable surprise pour la jeune femme, ça avait été la première fois que des sorciers la traité pas avec mépris, faire comme si elle n'existait pas, qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Non, là il y avait une pointe de respect. Elle avait pour la première fois le droit à des saluts, des hochements de tête courtois. Et cette fois toutes ces salutations n'étaient pas destinées à Harry, mais à elle. Serte le Survivant lui recevait un nombre incalculable de marques de respect. Tous les nobles sorciers de la société française se précipitaient pour lui présentait leur respect et essayer de échanger quelques mots avec le Survivant, histoire de s'attirer ces bonnes grâces, ou tenter de négocier un future contrat juteux avec le riche héritier.

C'est comme cela que la jeune sorcière fut présentée par Harry à toute les personnes importante du pays. Elle rencontra des nobles sang-purs, des ambassadeurs étrangers dont celui de l'Angleterre. Ce dernier avait été très embarrassé par la présence du Survivant, surtout depuis la petite interview que son ami avait donné au rédacteur du journal français. Dire que la jeune Née-moldue avait été surprise de voir son ami manipuler comme il l'avait fait pour pousser le journaliste à l'interviewer, lui qui détestait être sous le feu des projecteurs, il était étrange de le voir être celui qui était l'investigateur de cette interrogatoire. Contrairement à l'assistance elle n'avait pas été choqué par la virulence des propos du Survivant, elle l'avait déjà vu être beaucoup plus violent envers les sorciers Anglais, elle avait même la désagréable impression qu'il pourrait presque être capable de mettre au point un plan pour tous les éradiquer, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry heureusement.

Elle avait également rencontré des personnes moins hostile que cet ambassadeur, Phineas Dogle. Des représentant d'autre race magique. En France la mentalité était différente quant Angleterre .Il n'y avait pas ce raciste ambiant que l'on retrouvait dans les îles Britanniques, il y avait serte une légère discrimination envers les moldus, mais rien en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques dîtes blanches, ce n'était bien-sur pas le cas des créatures des ténèbres. Car pour éviter la consanguinité les français n'avaient pas hésité à se mélanger à un certain nombre de race magique, bon nombres de gens présents à ce bal avaient du sang hybride.

Voila pourquoi la jeune femme nouvellement Potter-Black avait rencontré plusieurs représentants de race magique qui étaient venu se présenter au Survivant, surtout pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de leur compatriote outre manche, histoire de jauger les idéaux politiques du jeune Duc. Hermione avait assisté à tout cela, elle avait même pu comprendre la teneur des conversations que les français avaient eu avec son ami, car ce dernier avait été prévenant sachant pertinemment que la jeune brune ne parlait pas français, le Survivant lui avait confié une potion de compréhension. Lui permettant ainsi de comprendre les langues étrangères mais elle ne pouvait pas les parler.

Ainsi elle avait assisté à toute les entrevu sans prononcer le moindre mots ce qui avait l'étrange effet de la rendre invisible pour la plus-par des invités du bal, qui étaient persuadés qu'elle ne les comprenait car elle ne leur répondait pas.

C'est comme cela qu'elle avait rencontré la famille De Lacour, elle connaissait Fleur la seul à ne pas être présente à la réception, mais là elle avait rencontré pour la première fois la mère de la demi Vélane, ainsi que son père et sa jeune sœur qu'elle avait déjà rencontré lors de la seconde épreuve du tournois des trois sorciers. Ils étaient présents au bal car Apolline De Lacour était la représentante des Vélanes à l'assemblée Magique. Apolline était comme ses filles, une magnifique femme comme la plus-par des Vélanes elle avait ce charme surnaturelle qui envoûté tous les individus de sexe mâle.

-Monsieur Potter quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, vous aussi Miss Granger. Déclara la français dans un Anglais presque parfait, cela fit sourire la jeune Née-moldue c'était la première personne autre que Harry de la soirée à lui adresser la parole dans sa langue afin qu'elle puisse participer à la conversation.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir également Madame De Lacour. Mais appelez moi Harry, je ne suis pas très à cheval sur les convenances. Comment va Fleur ? Demanda nonchalamment le Survivant.

-Fleur n'est pas au mieux de sa forme depuis l'arrestation de Bill. Les paroles de la belle Vélane, laissait une place à une subtile insinuation, c'est du moins ce quand déduisit Hermione, Harry avait quelque chose à voir avec l'arrestation de Bill. Encore une fois la réaction de son ami la surpris, là ou deux ans plutôt il aurait baissé les yeux avec un air coupable, mais aujourd'hui il avait un sourire grognard sur le visage et regardait la belle Vélane droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, j'ai appris une malheureuse affaire d'espionnage, vraiment malheureuse. Répondit calmement le jeune Duc toujours en affichant son petit sourire qui visiblement déstabilisait la mère de la championne de Beaubatton. Sentant que sa femme était visiblement sans voix et pouvait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs face au jeune Duc.

-Fleur est rentrée en France, elle espérait vous rencontrer monsieur le Duc. Déclara le père de la future Wesley en posant une main sur le bras de sa femme pour la calmer.

-Je serai ravi de revoir Fleur. Répondit le Survivant en se tournant vers Artémis qui se tenait toujours derrière lui près à le protéger.

 _ϠζϗϮ Témis peux tu te rendre utile en leur donnant l'adresse de la villa ?ϠζϗϮ_ Demanda le Survivant avec un sourire sachant pertinemment quand titillant la belle elfe noire en publique elle ne se vengerait pas, immédiatement du moins.

 _ϠζϗϮ Me rendre utile, espèce de petit ingrat, profite, profite que l'on soit au milieu de cette bande d'abruti, sinon je m'en donnerai à cœur joie de te tuer. ϠζϗϮ_ Crachat avec verve la magnifique créature, la menace surpris tellement Hermione qu'elle en eut un hoquet de stupeur. Alors c'est ça que ses deux amis s'échangeaient en permanence. Hermione devait absolument trouver la recette de cette potion comme cela elle pourrait comprendre leur échange. Artémis sortit un petit papier où elle le savait était inscrit l'adresse de Harry.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué l'air paniqué de la mère de Fleur ainsi que d'un belle apollon qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Cet homme était simplement magnifique Hermione n'avait vu une personne tel que lui, il était grand blond aux yeux bleus, un visage fin. Elle comprit immédiatement que l'homme n'était pas humain il était indéniablement un être surnaturelle, c'est en ayant cette pensée qu'elle remarqua les deux longues oreilles pointus dissimulé dans la magnifique chevelure de l'homme. C'était un Elfe mais pas un Elfe soir comme les deux autres Eldar qu'elle côtoyait aux cotés de Harry. Non c'était l'un de leur cousin.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous accoquiner avec ce genre de créature mon seigneur, elles sont le mal incarné. Déclara l'inconnu. En désignant du doigt Artémis qui venait soudainement de se tendre.

-Quelle créature ? Demanda innocemment le Survivant. En voyant l'air incrédule de l'elfe, il sourit avant de reprendre. Hum, Témis. Oui c'est une créature étrange, un peu impulsive parfois mais une petites tape sur les doigts et elle se calme. Explique négligemment le nouveau Duc de Bretagne. Alors que la dite créature en question hoquette de rage, le gamin oser parler d'elle comme un simple animal de compagnie.

-Vous ignorez totalement à qui vous avez à faire. Déclara l'homme sur de lui. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer. Il fut brutalement interrompu par le survivant qui venait de se déplacer rapidement aux coté de l'homme, il l'empoigna violemment pour avoir murmuré à son oreille.

-Je sais très bien à qui j'ai affaire seigneur des Mers, je suis loin d'être idiot. Mettez votre haine de coté la seul différence entre vous et vos cousins c'est vos manières de manière de vénérer vos dieux. Hermione ne réussi pas à en attendre la suite car son ami murmurait si bas que seul l'Elfe pouvait l'entendre. Et visiblement au vu de l'air outré que prenait son visage la créature ne semblait pas aimer se qu'elle entendait.

Après que le Survivant est relâché sa prise sur l'homme, la Née-moldu vit l'Elfe être totalement surpris par ce que l'on venait de lui dire, il était totalement hébété.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? C'est l'un de plus grand secret de notre Reine. Murmura totalement stupéfait l'homme. Mais pour seule réponse il n'eut le droit à un sourire du Survivant, ce même sourire moqueur que le jeune Duc affichait presque continuellement. Et visiblement l'Elfe se résigna à avoir ce simple sourire comme réponses.

-D'accord j'en parlerai à la Reine. Déclara solennellement avant de partir rejoindre d'autres convives visiblement troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry lui se retourna vers les De Lacour qui avaient assisté à toute la scène.

-Monsieur et Madame De Lacour se fut un plaisir, n'hésitez pas à dire à Fleur de venir me voir. Mais je vais devoir vous laissez j'ai promis à ma cavalières de ne pas la délaisser. Déclara le jeune homme en prenant la Née-moldu par le bras pour l'emmener valsé sur la piste de danse.

C'était l'une des nombreuses rencontre que Hermione avait fait, c'était de loin le plus étrange, elle avait beau avoir tenté de cuisiner son ami pour connaître la raison de mettre le Seigneur de Mers Elfe dans cette état. Bien évidement Harry n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de sourire comme toujours.

Mais Hermione balaya rapidement cette scène. Harry avait raison après tout ils étaient là pour le bal, donc pour danser. Et elle était plus que ravit de valser avec son ami, loin des problèmes et des jeux politiques qui se joué autour de la piste de danse. Ils continuèrent donc à danser et profiter de la soirée jusqu'à tôt le matin.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez donc une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance, sinon ça sera dans deux semaines. Il portera pour titre: "Première Négociation". Vous y découvrirez le contenu de la lettre de Tonks, la rencontre de Fleur et d'Harry, jusqu'où ira Mc Gonagalls pour faire revenir Harry à Poudlard.**

 **Bye. A la prochaine.**

 **Stratesgos.**


	14. Chapitre XIV: Premières négociations

_**Bonjour à tous. Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 14. Etant pressé je ne fais pas laisser de note d'auteur aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suive cette fanfic ainsi que ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris, plus particulièrement ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review.**_

 _ **J'espère que j'ai répondu à toute les questions concernant cette fiction sinon n'hésitez pas à me la reposer.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort  
-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacances en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet Bal au ministère Français.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XIV_

 _Les premières négociations_

Une splendide jeune femme dans la vingtaine, au physique de mannequin. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu un visage d'ange, ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, on pouvait y voir des reflets argentés.

Pourtant malgré son physique qui faisait pâlir la plupart des femmes de jalousie et d'être le centre des fantasmes de tous les hommes, la jeune femme semblait profondément triste. Comme si elle était totalement désespérée.

Elle était là, plantée devant cette villa. Elle était revenu en France pour ce moment là, elle était revenu dans son pays pour avoir une entrevu avec son ami, elle espérait tout du moins que c'était toujours le cas. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en décidant de son retour au pays, il avait été plutôt facile de trouver le Survivant, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à son réseau de contact pour le localiser. Elle qui s'était attendu à une longue odyssée pour le retrouver, mais non le Survivant avait fait son grand retour dans la société sorcière Française lors du grand Bal du 14 Juillet, où il avait rencontré les parents la jeune femme et il leur avait remis son adresse à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir l'adresse de la nouvelle célébrité du pays. Il y avait toute une troupe de journaliste faisait le siège de la villa du Survivant. Depuis qu'il avait fait la Une du quotidien Français qui y avait consacré tout une édition spéciale avec l'interview qu'il avait fait au rédacteur de l'hexagone, avec plusieurs séries d'articles racontant sa vie, la politique Anglaise, les répercussions dans le monde magique et bien d'autre. Le monde de la presse avait pris cela pour une invitation, les journalistes avaient trouvé l'adresse de résidence du Survivant et depuis ils essayaient d'obtenir une photo volée quelque mots, visiblement leur acharnement ne portait pas ses fruit parce que le jeune Duc n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez depuis la réception du ministère.

Et maintenant Fleur savait pourquoi les journalistes n'avaient réussi à mettre la main sur leur proie. Car elle se trouvait devant la maison d'Harry Potter et que les vautours faisaient le siège de la maison se trouvant à coté. Son ami avait réussi à tromper toute la presse en leur donnant l'adresse de ses voisins. Sans compter qu'il semblait à la jeune femme que sa véritable demeure était sous Fidelas ou un sortilège du même genre car les paparazzis ne donnaient pas l'impression de voir la villa de leur cible.

Fleur était devant cette maison elle était stressée comme jamais elle n'avait été stressé auparavant. Elle ne savait pas comment Harry allait réagir devant elle, ses parents lui avaient dit que le Survivant avait l'air différent des descriptions qu'elle leur faisait, donc elle avait peur qu'il ait changé. En bref elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains, elle fini par frapper à la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle eu la surprise de voir une petit être vert passer la tête dans l'embrasure. Il ressemblait étrangement à un elfe de maison, mais contrairement à ses congénères il ne portait pas de vieux chiffons en guise de vêtements, il portait à la place une espèce de peignoir que la jeune femme trouvait étrange.

-Oui ?

-Je suis Fleur Delacour, Je viens voir Monsieur Potter-Black. Répondit la demi-Vélane, face à la question du petit bonhomme vert, qui agissait anormalement pour un elfe de maison.

Bien, rester ici vous allez. Prévenir le maître je vais. Déclara l'étrange créature en claquant la porte au nez en laissant la jeune femme en plan devant la porte. La jeune Vélane en resta bouche bée, aucun elfe de maison normal n'aurait réagi de cette façon. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier car la porte de la villa s'ouvrit de nouveau. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas le petit être vert, cette fois c'était une petite elfe de maison. Contrairement à celui auquel elle avait du à faire cette dernière n'était vêtu du peignoir ridicule que portait l'autre. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe noire, qui rendait la petite créature très mignonne et arborait fièrement les armoiries Potter-Black.

-Bonjour Madame, Mina est désolée. Désolé pour comportement de Padawan. Padawan n'est pas un mauvais elfe, Padawan un peu fou et passe trop de temps avec maître Harry. Mina vous demande si vous voulez bien rentrer ? Demanda la petite créature en laissant entrer la jeune sorcière. Fleur fut emmenée par la petite Mina dans un petit salon pour patienter. Mais la petite elfe n'eut pas le temps de proposer un rafraîchissement car l'autre elfe de maison maquillé en vert apparu dans un "Pop" caractéristique au membre de cette race. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de délivrer son message car la petite elfe se jeta immédiatement sur lui.

-Padawan est un imbécile. Padawan ne doit pas laisser un inviter comme ça sur le pas de la porte comme ça. Padawan sert mal maître Harry. Padawan doit être gentil avec les gens sinon ils ne vont pas aimer maître Harry. Et maître Harry doit être aimé. Hurla la petite Mina, en frappant l'autre petite créature verte. Le tout sous le sourire de la Française visiblement la petite elfe adorait son maître, alors que son congénère lui essayait de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter le maximum de coup que lui infligeait la petite Mina.

-Le Maître a dit que la dame pouvait le voir. Déclara la petite créature verte en essayant de calmé sa collègue.

-Bien. Si madame veux bien me suivre je vais vous emmener voir maître Harry. Déclara la petite elfe en lui indiquant la porte. Alors que le second disparaissait dans un nouveau "Pop". Fleur fut donc conduit dans la villa, elle traversa plusieurs pièce dont une qui était un magnifique salon, qui donnait sur une grande terrasse sur laquelle se trouvait une splendide piscine dans laquelle se trouvait le Survivant occupé à prendre un bain de soleil.

Fleur remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que le Survivant de présent sur cette terrasse, il y avait deux femmes. L'une d'entre elle était dans la piscine en face du jeune Duc. Toute demi-Vélane qu'elle était, elle avait remarqué tout de suite qu'elle était une créature magique, sa beauté était surnaturelle, elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'une Vélane mais elle s'en rapprochait. Fleur savait qu'elle avait devant les yeux la fameuse Elfe noire que sa mère avait vu aux cotés d'Harry lors du Bals du 14 Juillet. Elle portait un bikini très sexy, des lunettes de soleil et elle sirotait tranquillement un cocktail. Sur l'un des transats la française reconnu sans problème Hermione qui était elle aussi en bikini mais contrairement à la druchii le siens n'était pas aussi sexy. Elle portait également des lunettes de soleil et elle était étonnamment occupée à lire un livre, histoire de changer.

-Ah Fleur comment vas-tu ? Viens donc nous rejoindre. Déclara le Survivant attirant le regard de la jeune hybride. La jeune femme le détailla son ami, il avait bien changé depuis un an. Il était fait tout en muscle, il était loin d'être un bodybuilder mais ses muscles étaient dessinés comment cela était possible après avoir passé une année en enfers ?

-Heu, non. Répondit Fleur un petit peu déstabilisé par le comportement de son ami.

-Bien, allons dans un dans un endroit plus calme loin des oreilles indiscrète. Déclara le Survivant en se levant tout en insinuant que c'était l'elfe qui avait les oreilles baladeuses. Il l'a conduisit dans le salon, lui proposa une boisson et lui désigna un fauteuil.

-Alors ma chère Fleur comment vas-tu ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu ça n'irait pas fort en ce moment.

-Heu, oui. J'ai connu mieux. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir Fleur ? Demanda calmement le Survivant, le ton de sa voix avait changé, il n'était plus joueur comme c'était le cas quelques instants au par avant, là il était seulement plus doux presque soucieux de savoir comment allait son amie.

-Pas que ta compagnie me dérange, tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours la bienvenu mais je sens que tu n'es pas ici pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Je sais que tu me cherches, tes parents me l'on dit quand je les ai rencontré au bal. Expliqua le Survivant.

-Oui, je voulais te voir. Pour savoir si tu pouvais m'aider. Répondit la jeune femme anxieuse.

-Pour Bill. C'est ça, tu es là pour savoir si je peux le faire sortir du merdier dans lequel il c'est fourré ? Demanda le jeune Duc, à la surprise de la demi-Vélane.

-Heu, Oui. Répondit-elle timidement.

 _ ***Et voila, tu l'as déstabilisé. Maintenant elle va se mettre à pleurer et tu vas devoir la réconforter.**_ _*_

 _ ***Ulysse ta gueule. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, un être sans cœur. Elle n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme laisse moi gérer cette histoire.**_ _*_ Répondit avec verve le Survivant.

 _ ***Ok, ok. Fais ce que tu sais faire sauve la veuve et l'orphelin comme tu le fais toujours. N'oublie pas que ce roux t'a vendu au vieux barbe blanche. Certes il est manipulé depuis la naissance, mais il t'a tout de même trahi et il le refera, qui te dis qu'il n'ira pas la trahir elle aussi.**_ _*_

 _ ***Et qu'est ce que tu préconises ? C'est mon amie, je ne veux pas lui faire faux bon.**_ _*_ Demanda le jeune Duc à son esprit intérieur.

 _ ***Vérifie si elle est sur d'elle et vois si elle est sur de son fiancé. Vois aussi si tu ne peux pas lui proposer un marché qui vous sera bénéfique à vous deux. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du gobeur de citron et elle a un travail ou elle ne décollera jamais. Toi tu es entrain de monter un empire et tu as besoin de personnes de confiance, sans oublier qu'un espion dans le club d'auto défense de papy ne serait une option a négliger.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'immortel. Laissant le Survivant perplexe, il est vrai que les paroles de son ami étaient juste.

-Une triste affaire en effet. Pour être franc, je me contre fou de la situation de Bill. Ce qui lui est arrivé est totalement de sa faute. Non ce qui me préoccupe plus c'est toi. Déclara le Survivant sans prendre de pincette, visiblement la personnalité de l'immortel déteignait de plus en plus sur lui. Bien que ses propos choquèrent la jeune femme mais la touchèrent également car elles prouvaient que son ami tenait visiblement à elle. Le Survivant lui pensait qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir prononcé ces mots devant Hermione sinon il aurait été bon pour une petite remontrance dont elle avait le secret.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi. Es-tu sur de vouloir que je sorte William de là ?

-Bien-sur, on devait se marier. Pourquoi je voudrais que mon fiancé reste en prison. S'offusqua la jeune française.

-Je sais que le mariage était prévu pour la fin du mois, tu comptes le maintenir ? Demanda le Survivant calmement pour apaiser son amie.

-Non, j'ai fait reporter le mariage, j'ai besoin de réfléchir mais je ne veux pas que Bill reste en prison. Harry je sais que ce qu'il a fait est mal, il t'a poignardé dans le dos. Mais Bill est mon fiancé.

-Bien. Je vois que tu as fait ton choix. T'es-tu imprégné de lui ? Interrogea le Survivant, cette demande eu le dont de provoquer un hoquet de surprise de la jeune Vélane. L'imprégnation était un secret de la race de la jeune femme. C'était un rituel magique que les vélanes faisaient lorsque elles avaient trouvé le compagnons de vie. C'était un acte sacré pour les Vélanes car elles se plongeaient totalement dans leur relation, mais cela pouvait être à double tranchant car une Vélane imprégné de son compagnons pouvait remuer ciel et terre pour sauver leur âme sœur, elles n'avaient plus aucune limites pour les libérer, elles pouvaient tuer voire pire. Dans l'histoire certaine guerre avaient été déclenché par cet acte, la guerre de Troie était l'un des principaux exemples. Une Vélane imprégné ne se souciait pas de ses actes, voilà pourquoi le Survivant voulait être sur que son amie n'était pas sous imprégnation, car il voulait que ce soit son choix pas celui d'un quelconques acte influencé par la magie.

-Heu, comment ? Demanda déboussolé la jeune femme. L'imprégnation était un acte d'amour, mais surtout l'un des secrets les mieux garder de sa race.

-Oui, je suis au courant pour l'imprégnation. Je veux être sur que c'est ton choix pas celui de la magie. Répondit le Survivant pour rassurer son ami.

-Non, non je ne suis pas imprégné de Bill, je ne compte pas faire le rituel avant longtemps peut-être lorsque l'on aura notre première enfant je reconsidérai la question, mais pas pour le moment.

-Donc pourquoi veux-tu que je le libère ?

-Je l'aime Ry, sinon je n'aurai jamais dit oui à sa demande. Hurla la demi-Vélane.

-Hummm, Ouaip. Bon admettons, mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi. Bill m'a vendu à Dumbledore, qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il ne le refera pas à l'avenir. Il a vécu dans une famille pro-Dumbledore persuadé que tout ce que chie le vieux bouc est en or. Il n'ira jamais contre ses convictions. Expliqua le jeune Potter-Black.

-Moi je l'en empêcherai. Déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

-Non, Fleur tu sais que c'est faux. Mais voilà ce que je te propose. Je respect ton choix tu veux que je t'aide à faire sortir ton fiancé de Gringotts. Je ne le ferrai pas pour lui mais pour toi car tu es mon amie. Mais en contrepartie je veux que tu travailles pour moi. En disant cela le Survivant se leva pour aller un nouveau verre de ce qui devait être du scotch au vu de la couleur il en proposa à la jeune femme mais elle refusa.

-Quoi ? Demanda choqué la sorcière française, Harry lui proposait un marché voire il lui faisait du chantage, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Je suis actuellement entrain de monté un empire financier jouant sur les deux mondes moitié sorcier, moitié moldu. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour un poste important. Tu as toute les qualité pour ce poste, tu es intelligente, tu sais jauger les gens qui te font face, tu as les compétences, tu parles plusieurs langues, tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, tu connais les ficelles de la finance avec ton travail à Gringotts. Et sans compter que tu es une femme désirable, faisant saliver la majorité des hommes. Ho, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que la plus-par des chef d'entreprise sont des hommes qui ne pensent pas toujours avec leur cerveau donc avoir une personne telle que toi est un atout non négligeable, ils ne se méfieront jamais de toi tant que tu ne les à pas plumé. C'est un marché qui nous arrangerait tous les deux. Toi tu vis ton idylle avec ton Weasley, tu as un travail bien plus important que celui que tu as à Gringotts. Je ne te propose pas un boulot de secrétaire comme les Gobelins mais plus un poste de Président. Sans parler du salaire qui va avec. Et moi j'ai quelqu'un de compétant et en qui j'ai une absolu confiance pour m'épauler. Déclara le garçon-qui-a-survécu en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre, il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un homme d'affaire que l'on voit dans les films, seul le fait qu'il soit encore en short de bain lui enlevait de la crédibilité.

-C'est tout ? Interrogea la blonde, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé elle était venu pour supplier son aide, mais à la place il lui proposait un marché et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence cet accord allait à son avantage.

-Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je veux également que tu sois mon espionne dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, cela voudra dire que tu ne parles à personne de ton nouveau travail tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas découvert par eu même. Ce qui devrait prendre un moment car les membres du Piaf qui brûle te considèrent comme étant une quantité négligeable. Bien-sur ta parole ne me suffira pas. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais certaines personnes utilisent certains moyens illégaux pour contraindre les gens à leur révéler leur secret. Donc pour éviter que tu ne révèles quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté tu devra faire un serment de fidélité. Bien entendu je ferai le même envers toi pour te prouver que je ne m'en servirai pas pour t'asservir. Après les paroles du Survivant Fleur fut totalement paralysé par la surprise de cette annonce.

-Je te laisse quelque jours pour y réfléchir pèse le pour et le contre demande l'avis de ta famille, pas les Wesley bien entendu, ta mère, ton père ta sœur seulement. Le procès de Bill à lieu dans 10 jours tu as une semaine pour me donner ta réponse. Ces dernières paroles laissèrent place à un silence perplexe dans la pièce.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry regarda la jeune Vélane partir, la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce perplexe ce que le Survivant lui proposait, était totalement inattendu. Qui l'aurait cru, elle était venue pour demander la clémence de son ami à propos de son fiancé et elle se retrouvait avec une proposition de travail et l'obligation de faire un serment de fidélité, ce genre de serment pouvait avoir de graves répercussions s'il y avait des complications. Heureusement Harry lui avait donné du temps pour y réfléchir, mais elle devrait lui donner sa réponse avant la fin de la semaine car samedi serait le jour du procès de Bill. Il y avait également la question du Survivant lui demandant si elle voulait toujours se marier avec le Weasley, cette dernière avait légèrement déconcerté la jeune Française.

Mais cela Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas il n'avait aucun état d'âme pour ce qu'il venait de proposer à la jeune française, il trouvait même sa proposition honnête. Il proposait à Fleur un travail où elle serait bien mieux considéré que celui qu'elle occupait actuellement, Certes le serment de fidélité n'était pas forcément des plus nécessaire, mais le Survivant n'avait plus confiance, il s'était fait berner bien trop souvent et il avait bien trop perdu depuis , donc il était prudent, beaucoup trop prudent et vivre avec Ulysse dans sa tête n'arrangeait rien car l'immortel était un véritable paranoïaque qui n'avait confiance en personne, seules quelques personnes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

Mais à l'heure actuelle Harry était beaucoup plus intrigué par la lettre que venait de lui remettre son amie Vélane avant de partir. Curieux il l'ouvrit l'enveloppe pour y déplier une lettre qui lui était adressée.

 _Bonjour Ry,_

 _J'ai confié cette lettre à Fleur, pour éviter qu'elle soit interceptée, je ne sais pas si mon courrier est surveillé ou non._

 _Je tiens d'abord à te présenter mes excuses de ne pas avoir était présente pour toi quand tu en avais besoin, je te supplie de me pardonner. J'ai toujours crue en ton innocence, je me rends bien compte que cela ne change rien à ce qui t'es arrivé et à mon absence d'aide._

 _Sache tout de même que j'ai tout essayé pour pouvoir d'aider. Mais on m'a empêché d'intervenir Dumbledore a laissé entendre que je faisais partie de L'Ordre devant Fudge du coup je me suis retrouvée à faire de la paperasse depuis plus d'un an et j'ai été mis de coté pour ton procès, évincé par Dumbledore qui agissait comme si ma présence serait malvenue et aurait pu être néfaste pour ta défense. Je t'en supplie de me pardonner pour ça aussi._

 _Je reviens vers toi pour m'excuser et te proposer mes services en tant qu'espionne au sein de l'Ordre et du ministère. Je sais très bien que tu ne comptes pas arrêter le combat contre Voldemort. J'ai bien vu ton comportement lors de ton petit spectacle en Bretagne. Je suis peut-être l'une des seuls personnes de l'Ordre qui voit à travers le voile de mensonges qu'a tissé le directeur. Je sais très bien que ta mis en scène sur ton menhir était un avertissement pour les deux idiots. Dumbledore fait passer cela pour un besoin d'espace de ta part. Bien évidement ils l'ont tous crus seul quelqu'un ont des doutes, comme Rogue, Maugrey et peut-être Kingsley. Mais ils n'ont pas fait part de leur pensées au reste de l'Ordre._

 _Méfie toi quand même Dumbledore à clairement dit qu'il allait te laisser tranquille, mais il compte tout de même t'envoyer McGonagall pour te convaincre de revenir finir tes études à Poudlard et surtout pour te récupérer, tu es son pion et il veut reprendre le contrôle de sa marionnette. Fais attention à toi._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites de tes vacances en France, je suis heureuse que tu ais retrouvé Hermione, j'avais entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas été au meilleur de sa forme l'année dernière. Ton petit problème de justice l'a minée d'après ce que j'ai compris._

 _Je te remercie pour les félicitation que tu m'as adressé à moi et Remus pour notre mariage, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le savoir alors que tu avais les yeux bandés. J'aurai tant aimé que tu sois présent pour être le témoin de notre mariage. Mais j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à convaincre une première fois Remus de m'épouser je ne voulais pas qu'il se sauve._

 _Remus est déboussolé par ton histoire, ta condamnation l'a détruit et te voir partir et refuser de rejoindre Dumbledore n'a pas arrangé son état. Il est encore trop endoctriné par les idées lumineuses du directeur pour voir la vérité en face. Ne t'inquiètes pas il finira par ouvrir les yeux mais il lui faudra du temps et lors qu'il ouvrira les yeux il viendra te supplier pour te demander pardon. Et je me chargerais personnellement de lui remettre les idée aux clairs._

 _En attendant je tenais à t'annoncer que j'attends un heureux événement, je suis enceinte. Et je voudrai te demander d'être le parrain de mon enfant. Il devrait naître en janvier. Je n'ai pas encore prévenu Remus car j'ai peur de sa réaction. Tu le connais toujours pris de remord à cause de son petit problème de fourrure, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Encore un coup de l'endoctrinement de ce fichu Directeur._

 _Voilà c'est à peu-près tout ce que j'ai à te dire. J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses et que tu me pardonneras. J'attends avec impatience ta réponse, je suis sur que tu trouveras un moyen de me contacter sans que notre courrier ne soit intercepté. J'espère que je te reverrai._

 _Ta sœur Dora._

 _ ***Bien nous avons une nouvelle espionne. Cool. En plus elle est prête à espionner le ministère.**_ _*_ Déclara la voix de l'immortel dans la tête du Survivant une fois que ce dernier avait fini de lire.

 _ ***Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger. Surtout si elle est en enceinte.**_ _*_ Répondit le jeune Lord.

 _ ***On aura qu'à l'éloigner du danger avec ton filleul.**_ _*_

 _ ***Tu ne connais pas Dora, elle ne voudra jamais être éloigné de l'action.**_ _*_ Répondit le jeune Potter.

 _ ***C'est une Black et tu es le chef de la maisons Black donc si tu lui ordonnes de se planquer elle le fera.**_ _*_

 _ ***Oui, mais elle m'en voudra**_ _.*_ Expliqua le Survivant.

 _ ***C'est simple tu n'auras qu'à lui ordonner de t'aimer et elle le fera.**_ _*_ Répliqua l'immortel en ricana. Alors que le Survivant commencé à préparer une réponse, il était heureux la journée était bonne il avait une chance de renouer de lien avec Fleur et il savait qu'elle fera le bon choix. Sans oublier qu'il avait également renoué le contact avec sa sœur de cœur, Nymphadora.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hermione était tranquillement assise sur le canapé du somptueux salon de la villa de son meilleur ami à lire l'un des nombreux livres en provenance de l'une des nombreuse bibliothèques de la demeure. Elle était seule dans la pièce et sûrement dans la maison. Elle savait que Harry avait eu la visite de Fleur la veille, elle n'avait pas tout compris de la raison de la jeune française de sa rencontre avec le Survivant, elle savait juste que la Vélane avait eu l'air bouleversée à son départ. Et étrangement aujourd'hui Harry était parti en urgence escorté d'Artémis pour une destination inconnu de la jeune femme.

Voilà comment la jeune sorcière se retrouvait seule dans cette immense maison sans compter que ses parents étaient retournés en Angleterre, leur vacance avait pris fin. Elle devait encore passer une semaine avec le Survivant qui avait promis aux parents Granger de leur ramener leur fille à la fin de la semaine. Harry avait décidé de rentrer au pays au même moment. Hermione était heureuse que son ami accepte de rentrer en Angleterre avec elle.

Elle fut interrompu dans sa lecture par le "Pop" significatif de l'arrivé d'un elfe de maison. Hermione leva la tête de son livre pour découvrir Padawan, l'intendant d'Harry, il était habillé avec la dernière tenu que lui avait offert le Survivant il y a quelques jours. Son maître avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui offrir une tenu de maître Yoda la dernière idole de la petite créature et pour parfaire sa ressemblance avec le personnage il avait eu l'idée de se peindre la peau en vert. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet accoutrement elle avait hurlé de frayeur, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'elfe vert et elle savait que le Survivant avait prévu d'offrir une nouvelle tenu au petit elfe, Hermione redoutait du résultat à un tel point qu'elle commençait à cacher tous les films pouvant donner des idées de déguisement à Padawan avec la complicité des autres elfes de maison du clan Potter-Black qui subissaient déjà bien assez des excentricités de leur maître et de son intendant.

-Maîtresse Hermione ! Une dame à la porte est ! Déclara le petit être il valu quelque instant à la jeune femme pour assimiler ses paroles et les remettre dans le bonne ordre, elle avait réprimandé plusieurs fois l'elfe pour sa nouvelle manière de parler mais cela n'avait servi à rien, le seul qui aurait eu l'autorité nécessaire pour lui faire cesser cette lubie était Harry et ce dernier trouvait ça amusant. Donc la jeune sorcière ne pouvait que soupirait devant l'absurdité des passions de Padawan.

-Et que veut-elle ?

-Parler à maître Harry elle veut ! Quoi faire, je dois ? Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois devant le langage incompréhensible de l'elfe. Elle lui demanda de faire entrer ce visiteur. Dorénavant en tant que membre du clan elle était en droit de recevoir les visiteurs et il était en son devoir de les faire patienter en attendant Harry. Elle savait qu'il devait revenir sous peu.

Elle ferma son livre en entendant l'inconnue escorté par la petite créature déguisée. Elle eu la surprise de voir rentrer dans le salon de son ami, le professeur McGonagall sa directrice de maison.

-Miss Granger ? Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. Déclara la vieille Gryffondor véritablement surprise de la présence de son élève.

-Professeur ? Padawan veux-tu bien nous apporter du thé ? Demanda la jeune femme au petit elfe de maison vert.

D'un geste de la main Hermione invita la professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard à s'asseoir sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Un étrange silence gêné s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors. L'élève était un peu perdu par la présence de la vieille femme, sans compter qu'elle n'était pas sur du comportement qu'elle devait adopter en sa présence, après tout elle faisait partie de l'ordre du phœnix qui était contrôlé par le vieux Dumbledore et après la dernière " entrevue" entre le Survivant et le vieux Directeur, donc elle ne savait pas les raisons de la présence de cette femme. Et en ce qui s'agissait de la vieille directrice de Gryffondor elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé ici pour convaincre le Survivant de revenir à Poudlard, mais il l'avait prévenu que le garçon était devenu fou, qu'il rejetait ses anciennes connaissances, qu'il vivait au milieu de créatures Ténébreuses, qu'il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans le coté obscur et rejoindre Voldemort. Donc elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec sa jeune élève, était elle corrompu par la folie naissante du jeune Potter.

Dans un nouveau "Pop" sonore rompit le silence pesant de la pièce, pour voir Padawan apparaître avec un plateau contenant une théière et une assiette de sablés. Le petit être vert les servit avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme pour déclarer.

-De la présence de la vielle dame, prévenir le maître, je vais. Déclara la petite créature en faisant sourire la jeune brune et hoqueter de surprise l'enseignante. Et l'Elfe vert disparut dans un nouveau "Pop".

-Étrange personnage. Constata la spécialiste de la métamorphose.

-Oui, Padawan est assez spécial dans son genre. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Répondit la jeune Née-moldu.

-Je croyais que vous vous étiez engagé dans lutte contre l'esclavage des elfes de maisons ? Interrogea la directrice de maison avec un sourire.

-Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Harry m'a fait comprendre que les Elfes étaient obligés de se lier à des sorciers pour vivre. Sinon leur magie ne se stabilise pas. J'ai compris qu'il fallait lutter contre les mauvais traitement qu'infligent certains sorciers aux elfes de maisons. Il y en a comme Harry qui les traite très bien. Expliqua la jeune sorcière.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard.

-Harry ? Il va plutôt bien, il est pas mal occupé depuis le Bal du ministère Français. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Oui, j'ai appris pour ce Bal comme toute la population anglaise d'ailleurs, l'interview qu'Harry a donné au Quotidien du Magicien qui a été reprise par la Gazette. Elle a fait grand bruit beaucoup de personnes ont été choqué par les propos de Monsieur Potter, ce qui inquiète le plus, ce sont ceux concernant son choix de ne pas lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup pensent qu'Harry les trahit, surtout les membres de l'Ordre. Déclara l'Animagus chat.

-C'est ce que vous pensez ? Accusa immédiatement la brune à la chevelure broussailleuse.

-Non, rassurez vous Miss Granger, J'ai trouvé que la plupart des arguments de monsieur Potter étaient plutôt …, disons percutants. Déclara prudemment la femme à l'animal Totem, félin, avant de reprendre. Mais je trouve qu'il aurait pu être plus subtil dans ses propos.

-Peut-être, mais je comprends pourquoi il a dit cela. Constata la jeune femme clôturant ainsi une conversation qui risquait de s'envenimer.

-Je vous félicite pour votre adoption Miss Granger ou dois-je dire Miss Potter-Black ? Demanda la vieille enseignante

-Merci, professeur. Harry trouvait que cela pouvait être un avantage pour moi. Répondit la Née-moldue en rougissant, le geste de son ami la touchait encore.

-Je dois avouer qu'il a eu raison. Cela me coûte de l'avouer, mais malgré vos résultats plus que brillant vous n'aurez jamais la place que vous mérité dans notre société. Maintenant que vous êtes une Potter-Black toutes les portes vous seront grandes ouverter.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai comprit. Compléta la jeune sorcière, créant de nouveau un silence gênant.

-Savez-vous si Monsieur Potter-Black compte revenir terminer ses études à Poudlard ? Demanda la directrice adjointe de l'institue magique d'Écosse, voulant absolument tâter le terrain avant l'arrivée du principal intéressé.

-C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes venu, la mission que vous a confié Dumbledore de ramener son pion dans sa sphère d'influence. Cracha la jeune brune prête à tout pour défendre son ami.

-Je trouve que vous, vous égarez jeune fille. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne veut que le bien de ses élèves. Il est dans l'intérêt de Monsieur Potter de venir terminer ses études à Poudlard. Tenta de tempérer l'Animagus chat, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine animosité de la par de la jeune femme. Albus Dumbledore était une icône dans la société sorcière surtout Britannique, il était pris comme un modèle pour la plus-par des Née-moldus, il n'y avait que les familles de sang-purs qui pouvaient ne pas apprécier le Mentor de la vieille femme.

-Le bien de ses élèves, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Il ne s'en n'est jamais préoccupé, ouvrez les yeux. Et le bien-être de Harry il s'en contre fiche, ce qui l'intéresse c'est que Harry le débarrasse de Voldemort et en récupérer tous les honneurs. Déclara la jeune femme, la conviction qu'elle avait mis dans le ton de sa voix surpris la professeur de métamorphose, le Survivant avait dut lui laver le cerveau.

-Je pense que vous vous fourvoyez jeune fille. J'avoue que vos paroles me déçoivent, après tout ce qu'a fait le Directeur pour vous et vos amis, il toujours chercher à vous protéger.

-FAUX ! Déclara une voix provenant de la porte du salon. Minerva McGonagall vit entrer celui qu'elle était venu voir, le Survivant.

-Bonjour Professeur, vous êtes venu faire de la propagande pour votre amant ? Demanda innocent le garçon-qui-a-survécu, alors que la dite professeur et son amie hoquetaient de surprise simultanément, par les insinuations venant de la part du jeune Duc.

-Harry ! Hurla indigné la Née-moldue.

-Je ne vous permets pas Monsieur Potter. S'indigna au même moment la vieille femme.

-Oui ? Demanda candidement le jeune Lord comme si il n'avait rien dit.

 _ ***Tu vas finir par t'en prendre une. Tu sais que la vieille chatte peut te griffer**_ _*_ Ricana la voix d'un immortel.

 _ ***C'est toi qui me bassine en essayant de découvrir la maîtresse de Dumbledore.**_ _*_

 _ ***Faut bien que je m'occupe. Et spéculer sur la vie amoureuse de mistigri et haleine de citron est distrayant.**_ _*_ Répondit Ulysse, avant de conseiller à son ami de faire attention car les deux femmes présentes avaient fini de l'enguirlander.

-Bon tout le monde est calmé, il est l'heure de la pause propagande de papy Bubus. Dit clairement le Survivant. Ces paroles firent bondir la jeune Née-Moldue, elle était d'accord avec le jeune Lord que le comportement du Directeur était des plus odieux avec lui, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de provoquer aussi effrontément la dame chat. Mais chose surprenante la catwoman de Poudlard ne dit rien, Harry vit néanmoins une micro expression de rage qui fut rapidement maîtrisé. Une telle maîtrise de ses émotions démontrait clairement que la vieille Gryffondor était capable de faire appel à l'art subtile de _l'Occlumancie_. Ça devait intéressant, Harry allait devoir mettre les bouchées double pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Monsieur Potter je vous trouve très ingrat de critiquer aussi ouvertement le Directeur après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, surtout que vous influencez Miss Granger dans votre délire paranoïaque. Le réprimanda le professeur McGonagall sous le regard scandalisé de la meilleur élève de Poudlard son enseignante favorite oser dire qu'elle était influençable.

-Et voilà, enfin le couplet où j'ai tord et le grand Gugus au citron est un ange qui sauva le monde sur un grand cheval blanc drapé dans une robe des plus voyantes pour être sur de bien être vu par la populace pour les éblouir de ses extraordinaires exploits. Ricana le Survivant.

-Ce genre de commentaire est indigne de vous. Vous savez parfaitement que le Directeur fait toujours les choses pour le bien être des élèves. Répondit-elle avec hargne.

-Mais le bien des élèves. Parlons en vous voulez bien ? Lors de notre première année notre cher directeur a trouvé judicieux de cacher dans l'école la pierre philosophale, pour y attirer Voldemort. Ne cherchait pas à me contredire, regardez les faits et expliquez moi pourquoi les soi-disant protections devant rivaliser avec celle de Gringotts, le coffre fort du monde sorcier ont été percé par trois gamins de onze ans, avec un noyaux magiques immatures et ayant dans le leur répertoire un simple sort de lévitation. Dite moi où est le bien des élèves dans cette histoire.

Deuxième années où était le grand Dumbledore quand des élèves étaient pétrifiés, ho je ne l'accuse pas de ne pas avoir lutté contre un basilic, non je suis lucide contrairement à vous. Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi les élèves pétrifiés non pas étaient soignés immédiatement après l'incident. Bien-sur vous allez me dire que les mandragores n'étaient pas prêtes, mais dîtes moi au lieu d'attendre plus de six mois avant de soigner les victimes, l'école n'a pas acheté des filtres de mandragores ? La potion coûte 3 gallions.

Troisième année expliquez moi comment un grand Directeur, grand pédagogue est accepté de laisser des Détraqueurs autour d'un établissement remplie d'élèves dont la magie n'est pas mature, pouvant entraîner une déformation du dit noyaux et donc la mort. Sans compter toutes les déficience mental que leur aura néfaste peut entraîner sur la psyché d'enfant. Effectivement vous avez raison il y a qu'un grand Directeur, responsable, grand protecteur du monde pour ainsi mettre en péril toutes la future génération de sorcier du pays.

Voulez vous que je continue sur notre quatrième année où un mangemort a infiltré à la barbe et au bonbon de tous, un tournoi mortel. La cinquième années où l'école était dirigé par une inquisitrice qui torturait les élèves physiquement et mentalement.

Voulez vous que je continue sur toutes les grandes choses qu'il a fait pour moi dans sa grande bonté, où vous avez ouvert un minimum les yeux ? Cracha le Survivant, après avoir détaillé les toutes les malversations qu'il avait observé durant sa scolarité. Minerva McGonagall, elle était médusée elle n'avait jamais pensé à chacun de ces événements sous cet angle, le garçon-qui-a-survécu n'avait pas tort, mais ce qui chagrinait le plus la vieille enseignante c'était qu'elle aussi était responsable dans la négligence que le jeune homme avait soulevé. Elle n'osait même pas penser ce que le jeune Duc avait bien pu trouvé à redire sur les soi-disants mauvaises actions que le Directeur avait fait contre lui. Mais elle n'était pas là pour écouter les griefs du garçon contre l'un des plus grands mages blancs et des plus grands bienfaiteurs du monde sorcier.

-Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas là pour vous écouter déblatérer contre notre Directeur. Trancha-t-elle.

 _ ***Youpiiiiii, On a gagné**_ _*_ Hurla la voix de l'immortel. Alors que le Survivant tendait la main ouverte vers la jeune sorcière brune qui se mettait à rouspéter contre l'idiotie humaine tout en sortant une poignet de billet de sa poche, pour les tendre à son amie. Ce geste déconcerta légèrement l'enseignante de Poudlard, elle en fit part aux deux adolescents.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Rien de bien important. J'ai fait un petit paris avec Hermione, comme quoi vous seriez tellement endoctriné que vous en seriez aveugle. Répondit narquoisement le jeune Lord alors que son amie devait rouge de gène.

-Vous êtes venu pour parler à Harry, professeur ? Demanda la jeune sorcière pour détourner la sujet.

-Oui, en effet merci Mis Granger. Je suis ici, Monsieur Potter pour vous demandez de revenir finir vos études à Poudlard. Expliqua la professeur de métamorphose, rassurée de reprendre une conversation moins gênante.

-Hummmm Poudlard ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je reprendrais les études à Poudlard, je pourrais aller dans n'importe quelles autres écoles magiques d'Europe. J'ai parlé avec le directeur adjoint de Beaubâton qui me l'a confirmé. D'où ma question pourquoi je serai idiot pour retourner à Poudlard ? Demanda le Survivant toujours avec son éternel sourire en coin, qui déstabilisait ses interlocuteur.

-Mais … C'est Poudlard. S'indigna l'enseignante, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un adolescent refusait d'aller à Poudlard la meilleur école de sorcellerie du monde.

-Oui ça je le sais, c'est Poudlard. Une école il y en a plein d'autre. Ho, je sais vous aller que elle est la meilleur école du monde. Je dirai tout simplement que c'est FAUX. Oui, elle a été la meilleur, mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis près de 50 ans. Notamment à cause du retrait de certaines matières, comme l'étude des cultures sorcières, alchimie, les magies élémentaires, de politiques sorcières et j'en passe. Sans compter que mystérieusement depuis 20 ans la qualité des cours de potions à chuter, ainsi que la Divination. Je ne parle même pas de l'absence de professeur compétent pour le poste de DFM et Histoire de la Magie Cette école à encore son rang dans les meilleurs d'Europe grâce à vos cours et ceux d'autres de vos collègues. Constata le jeune homme, encore une fois l'enseignante en eut le souffle coupé, le garçon n'avait visiblement aucune honte déclarer cela, mais ce qui était pire dans ces paroles c'étaient qu'elles avaient un fond de vérité que l'Animagus chat n'avait accepté. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps sa mission n'était pas de faire une remise en question de Poudlard, mais de convaincre le Survivant d'y revenir.

-Là n'est pas la question, il est important pour vous de finir vos études, vous connaissez Poudlard. Ce sera mieux pour vous pour votre confort, il n'y aura pas de problème de langue. Et vous n'aurez pas besoin de faire de remise à niveau si Poudlard n'est plus aussi bien coté. Répliqua l'Animagus contente de sa répartit, persuadé d'avoir coincé de le Survivant en utilisant son propre argument.

-Ne prenez pas la mouche professeur Poudlard n'est plus qu'elle était, ce n'est pas bien grave vous n'y êtes pour rien, après tout vous n'avez pas un poste élevé qui pourrait vous permettre d'avoir une voix décisionnaire. Ricana le Survivant, provoquant ainsi la Directrice ajointe de l'école Britannique.

-Harry ! S'insurgea la jeune brune.

-Hermione ?

-Harry, arrête ! Ordonna la jeune femme, elle ne supportait pas quand il faisait cela et malheureusement c'était devenu l'un des jeux favori de son ami.

-Bon, bon, t'es pas drôle. Reprenons notre conversation. Pourquoi est ce que je retournerai à Poudlard, après tout je suis assez riche pour vivre plusieurs vies sans avoir besoin de travailler, donc votre argument sur la nécessité de finir des études ne tien pas. Des problèmes de langues, je parle parfaitement Français, Russe, Italien, Latin, Espagnole, Japonais, Zoulous et j'ai des bases dans bien d'autres langues. Cette dernière affirmation surpris les deux femmes de la pièce, où est ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre ces langues. Mais le Survivant leur répondit avec son éternel sourire narquois.

-J'ai eu du temps et des compagnons pendant mon année sabbatique pour apprendre certaines choses. Mon confort ? Je serai dans un château à côtoyer tous les jours des personnes qui m'ont trahit et que je n'ai aucune envie de revoir. Donc maintenant que vous connaissez mes raisons de refuser de retourner à Poudlard. Quels sont les arguments que vous allez me donner pour que j'accepte de revenir sous la sphère d'influence de votre maître ? L'enseignante en eu le souffle couper de la dernière phrase du Survivant, il insinuait que Dumbledore pouvait être considéré comme Voldemort. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus c'est la non réaction de Miss Granger, en effet sa meilleur élève continuait à lire tranquillement son livre tout en écoutant calmement la conversation pour rappeler à l'Ordre son ami quand il dépassait les bornes. L'Animagus chat était totalement déboussolé, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour persuader le Survivant de revenir à Poudlard, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mission serait aussi difficile à effectuer et surtout elle ne voyait aucun argument pour le convaincre. Visiblement le Survivant avait anticipé ce cas de figure car après avoir laissé cogiter son ancienne prof de métamorphose, il reprit la parole.

-Bon si je reviens à Poudlard il faudrait déjà que je sache mes résultats de mes Buses car aucun hibou n'a pu me les apporter lors de mon année sabbatique.

-Heu, … Bien-sur vos résultats je vous les ai apporté. Répondit l'enseignante en tendant un morceau de papier au jeune homme. Immédiatement à l'annonce de résultats, la brune de Gryffondor lâcha sa lecture pour prendre connaissances des Buses de son ami.

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL_

 _DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis_

 _Le candidat est recalé_

 _s'il obtient l'une descendait_

 _s'il obtient l'une des_

 _notes suivantes :_

 _notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Effort exceptionnel (E)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie :_

 _A_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques :_

 _E_

 _Sortilèges :_

 _O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal :_

 _O_

 _Divination :_

 _D_

 _Botanique :_

 _E_

 _Histoire de la magie :_

 _D_

 _Potions :_

 _E_

 _Métamorphose :_

 _O_

 _ ***Pas mal. Mais quand on voit ton niveau théorique dans certaine de tes matières, c'est pas génial.***_ Déclara la voix de l'immortel alors que Hermione le félicitait chaleureusement pour ces bons résultats.

 _ ***Je n'avais pas encore toutes tes connaissances, sinon je me serai ennuyé lors des examens. Et toi tu as eu combien à tes BUSES ? Monsieur le génie ?**_ _*_ Interrogea vexé le Survivant.

 _ ***Moi ? Les BUSES n'existaient encore. Et pour m'évaluer c'était le vieux connard de Godric Gryffondors qui s'en chargeait. Pour m'évaluer en Potion, il avait eu l'idée génial de m'empoisonner et j'avais le temps de que le poison agisse pour faire l'antidote. Examen stupide surtout que c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que ma magie me soignait. Et pour la défense il m'a enfermé dans un nid de Dragons pour voir si j'arrivais à survivre une journée. Voilà ce qui me servait d'Examen.**_ _*_ Quelle époque de taré pensa Harry.

-Félicitation Harry trois Optimal c'est génial. Hurla presque Hermione en allant l'étouffer dans une étreinte qui se voulait glorieuse.

-Bon, si et je dis bien si je retournais dans cette école. Je voudrais être accepté en cour de Potion même si je n'ai pas obtenu un Optimal au BUSES. Déclara le Survivant.

-Ça ne serait pas un problème c'est le professeur Rogue qui avait cette exigence. Mais le professeur Slughorn n'a pas cette exigence, il vous acceptera avec un Effort Exceptionnel à vos BUSES. Répondit le professeur de métamorphose croyant avoir fait le plus dur.

-Bien, je veux également être inscrit aux ASPICs de Botanique et Soin aux créatures magiques sans aller aux cours.

-Ce n'est pas possible, voyons messieurs Potter ce n'est pas possible comment comptez vous réussir vos ASPICs sans vous présenter aux cours, l'école ne pourrait cautionner ça. Contredit l'enseignante perdant de nouveau tout espoir de clore cette négociation rapidement.

-Bien-sur que si l'école va cautionner ça, si ça peut vous tranquilliser je veux bien me soumettre à un examen tous les 2 ou 3 mois afin que les professeurs puissent vérifier mon niveau. Je veux également être inscrit en Runes anciennes et en Arithmancie. Déclara le Survivant prenant pour acquis sa première requête.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais suivit ces cours et vous n'avez pas vos BUSEs dans ces matières. S'insurgea l'enseignante, elle perdait de plus en plus pied dans cette conversation.

-Je vous assure que j'ai le niveau pour ces matières, vos collègues n'auront cas me faire passer un examen à la rentrée pour s'assurer de ma capacité à suivre leur cours. Et pour ce qui est des BUSEs je n'aurai qu'à les passer à la fin de l'année étant donné qu'il me reste encore deux ans à tirer dans votre prison je peux très bien passer quelque BUSEs voire un ou deux ASPICs. Répondit le jeune Lord.

-Je vous trouve bien présomptueux de vos capacités. Ricana le professeur de Poudlard ne relevant pas la comparaison de son école à une prison. Mais pour seule réponse elle vit le Survivant être prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-HARRY ! Reprend toi. Le réprimanda la Née-moldue, visiblement elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction venant de son ami. En effet Hermione avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Harry rire tout seul comme si il avait entendu un bonne blague.

-Oui, oui, je suis là. Vous voyez avec mon ange gardien ici présent ne me laissera jamais me présenter à un examen sans qu'elle se soit assurer que j'y aille préparer. Déclara le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

-Monsieur Potter pourquoi ces matières, elles ne sont pas toutes nécessaire pour devenir Auror ? Interrogea curieusement la vieille femme, après tout c'était l'objectif du jeune homme avant d'avoir son petit problème avec la justice. Une nouvelle fois le jeune Duc fut pris d'un rire, mais cette fois il ne fut pas seul car même la jeune Née-moldue à ses cotés se permit un sourire rieur.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je serai assez stupide pour vouloir travailler pour un gouvernement totalement corrompu qui m'a envoyé en enfer alors que j'étais un idiot innocent. Non, être un pantin à la solde du ministère et protéger un peuple d'hypocrite très peu pour moi. Je prends Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Botaniques car on sait jamais, peut-être que plus tard je pourrais avoir envie d'avoir un potager ou de faire un élevage de lapin nain, qui sait ? Voilà pourquoi ces deux matières peuvent m'être utiles. Après la DCFM, la métamorphose et Sortilège car il faut bien que je sois occupé si je retourne à Poudlard. Runes et Arithmancie sont deux matières relativement intéressantes. Ah oui je veux aussi être inscris en Astronomie, j'aime bien regarder les étoiles, c'est jolie les petites lumières dans le noir. Déclara le jeune homme en reprenant son éternel sourire en coin.

-Donc vous revenez finir vos études à Poudlard si j'accepte ces conditions ? Demanda McGonagall voyant enfin la fin de cette conversation.

-Non, je ne compte pas aller à Poudlard pour le moment. J'ai une dernière condition, je veux bénéficier de la clause 435-89 de la Charte de Poudlard, concernant les Lord régnant.

\- De quoi parlez-vous monsieur Potter ? Demanda la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, elle ignorait de clause de la Charte de l'école le jeune homme parlait.

-Heureusement que vous êtes la directrice adjointe. Railla le Survivant avant de reprendre afin de couper cours à toutes protestations ou remontrance. Cette clause permet à un Lord régnant de bénéficier d'un espace personnel de travail. Donc je demande à avoir un bureau personnel avec une cheminée raccordée à celle de 12 square Grimmault, je pourrai y recevoir qui bon me semble s'en avoir à en référer à qui que se soit, je pourrais même faire venir des créatures dangereuses tant qu'elles ne sortent pas de ma pièce. Bien entendu aucune tentative d'espionnage de votre maître ne sera tolérée. Et cette clause me permettra également de bénéficier d'une sortie de l'école une fois par mois et je pourrai louper un certain nombre de cours si j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel. Sans oublier que je pourrai m'absenter pour les séance du magenmagot. Conclu le Survivant. L'enseignant elle était plutôt songeuse, elle ignorait totalement cette clause dans la charte de l'école, mais au final elle trouvait que les conditions que demandait le jeune homme exigeait, étaient plutôt raisonnable, elle aurait pu s'attendre à pire.

\- Alors acceptez-vous mes conditions ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier n'ayant pas la patience de garder le silence plus longtemps.

-Oui, et vous revenez finir vos étude à Poudlard ?

-Bien dans ce cas vous allez signer un contrat magique engageant l'école à respecter mes conditions. Déclara le Survivant appelant son elfe de maison déguisé en personnage de Star War.

-Padawan, peux-tu aller chercher les contrats qui sont posés sur mon bureau, s'il te plaît. Demanda le jeune maître des lieux.

-Padawan, obéir au maître va. Déclara la petite créature en disparaissant dans le pop caractéristique au mode de déplacement de sa race. Les trois sorciers attendirent en silence dans le salon que le petit être vert ne revienne. Hermione, elle avait repris sa lecture, Harry lui jouait négligemment avec un poignard qu'il s'amusait à le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Minerva McGonagall, elle attendait silencieusement gênée. Un BOUM violent retentit dans toute la demeure et des cris de fureurs se firent entendre en provenance de la fameuse pièce réservée d'Harry.

-PADAWAN IMMONDE PETITE CRÉATURE REVIENT ICI QUE JE T'ÉTRIPE ! Hurla une voix de femme. Immédiatement après avoir entendu cette menace la petite créature verte apparu aux cotés de son maître.

-Padawan a les papiers du maître. Mais Padawan à légèrement énervé Dame Artémis. Padawan peut se cacher dans la chambre du maître. Padawan ne veut pas que Dame Artémis joue aux couteaux avec lui. Supplia la petite créature craintive. Minerva ne savait pas qui était cette Dame Artémis mais elle devait être pas des plus sympathique. Elle regarda partir la petite créature après qu'il est eu la réponse positive de son maître.

-OU EST CETTE SALE PETITE BÊTE. Hurla une magnifique femme qui venait de débouler rageusement dans le salon. Minerva observait la scène totalement médusé, mais les autres occupants de la pièce eux n'avaient pas bougé, visiblement ce genre de scène devait être fréquente.

-Témis calme toi. Ordonna calmement la Née-moldue.

-Tu veux que je me calme alors que cette petite merde c'est amusé à me faire tomber une armoire sur ma tronche ! Rouspéta la druchii.

-TEMIS LANGAGE ! Hurla la brune.

-Gna, gna,gna. Tu commences a me courir sur le haricot la sainte nitouche. Tiens c'est qui la vieille carne assise dans la pièce. Demanda nonchalamment la créature magique, alors que l'enseignante de Poudlard recrachait son thé sous le coup de l'offense.

-TEMIS UN PEU DE RESPECT. S'irrita la jeune sorcière. Alors que l'Elfe noire se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le canapé aux cotés du nouveau Lord.

-Mais oui, Témis quelle vulgarité dans la bouche d'une aussi belle femme. Padawan est allé se planquer dans ma chambre. Déclara le jeune Duc en consultant le contrat qu'il lisait depuis que le petit elfe de maison vert lui avait apporté.

-Humm, je ne vais dans ta chambre que si tu y es. Déclara la druchii avec une voix suave en se retournant vers son ami.

-Bon dans ce cas tu vas rester là. Au passage la vielle carne que tu vois là est le professeur McGonagall. Répondit le Survivant.

-HARRY ! Le réprimanda la Née-moldue qui commençait à être exaspérer de toujours être la personne à reprendre son ami, sans compter l'Elfe noire.

-Oui, oui. Professeur, voilà le contrat en trois exemplaires, toutes mes conditions y sont présentes. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer chaque exemplaire. L'un sera pour moi, l'autre pour l'école et le dernier sera conservé à Gringotts, on ne sait jamais quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée d'égarer l'un des contrats. Expliqua le jeune Lord, ne se souciant pas de la pseudo remontrance de son amie.

L'enseignante de Poudlard lu rapidement les contrats posé devant elle, après en avoir pris connaissances elle les signa. Sa mission était enfin achevée, elle était soulagé d'un certain coté elle l'avait mené à bien. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de refaire venir le Survivant à Poudlard, elle avait compris que son Directeur attendait que le Survivant soit de nouveau dans l'enceinte du château pour reprendre le contrôle du gamin, il ne savait pas à quoi il allait avoir à faire. Le jeune Potter n'était plus le gentil petit adolescent timide facilement manipulable, non, il était devenu un véritable requin. Dumbledore allait peut-être rencontrer un adversaire politique qu'il ne pourrait pas battre cette fois. Après avoir signé les contrats elle fut immédiatement raccompagnée par l'autre elfe de maison du Survivant à la porte de la demeure.

Une fois le professeur de métamorphose fut partie Hermione put enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment.

-Pourquoi tu as posé toutes ces conditions pour ton retour alors qu'hier tu m'as dit que tu étais obligé de retourner à Poudlard quoi qu'il arrive ?

-Oui, mais visiblement elle ne le savait pas. C'est ça qui est bien avec les sorciers Britanniques. Ils ne se rendent même compte de leur racisme. Je suis obligé de retourner à Poudlard sinon je ne serai jamais pris au sérieux par les investisseurs ou les politiques anglais. Car si tu n'as pas pris la peine de faire des études dans leur pays tu es considéré comme un inférieur. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Zabini, une famille italienne envoi leurs enfants à Poudlard. Et tu as bien vu la réaction de mistigri lorsque j'ai dit Poudlard n'était plus l'école numéros une, tellement centré sur eux même, qu'ils ne voient pas les autres pays. Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi avoir demandé toutes ses conditions, tu aurais pu en demander plus, Dumbledore veux absolument te ravoir sous son contrôle ?Demanda la curieuse brune.

-Oui, j'aurai pu demander la lune et on me l'aurait apporté. Mais si j'avais été trop gourmand, une fois à Poudlard plusieurs auraient crié au favoritisme, je préfère ne pas trop attirer l'attention pour le moment. Répondit calmement le Survivant, avant d'enchaîner.

-Je vais retourner en Angleterre demain. Tu peux rester ici, tu es chez toi. Où tu peux me suivre et rentrer au pays avec moi. La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, son ami lui annonçait qu'il rentrait en Angleterre du jour au lendemain.

-Je t'accompagne, comme ça je pourrais aussi rejoindre mes parents. Je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Déclara la jeune femme en partant de la pièce. Les deux autres occupants du salon la regardèrent partir tranquillement.

-Donc tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Constata l'Elfe noire une fois sur que la jeune sorcière était bien hors de porté de toutes paroles qu'elle n'était pas censé entendre.

-Oui, des nouvelles de ton frère ?

-Il est toujours en colère contre toi, parce que tu l'as envoyé vérifier les défenses de tes sanctuaires. Tu es un véritable taré, il a failli y passer. Répondit la magnifique femme.

-J'ai juste oublié de lui dire deux trois trucs. Il va s'en remettre. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je vais retourner à mon travail. Déclara le Survivant en prenant la direction de son bureau. Il était tard et c'était maintenant Ulysse qui prenait le contrôle comme tous les jours à partir de la nuit tombé.

-Ton travail, tu veux dire de tes expériences ridicule. Railla la druchii.

-Ridicule, elles changeront le monde. S'indigna l'immortel déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de la créature magique.

-Ton dernier projet est de créer un ânes qui parle pour imiter un personnage de dessin animé moldu, en quoi sa changera le monde ? Mais elle n'eut jamais sa réponse car le génie fou avait déjà pénétré dans son antre.

* * *

 **Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez donc une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance, sinon ça sera dans deux semaines. Il portera pour titre: "Les voiles de l'esprit". Un titre bien mystérieux, on y verra le retour de Neville, de Harry en Angleterre, le passé d'Ulysse et celui d'Harry, on y parlera rituel spirituel, à la limite de la magie Noire pour faire un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à Neville. N'hésité à m'envoyer vos suppositions pour ce chapitre.**

 **Bye. A la prochaine.**

 **Stratesgos.**


	15. Chapitre XV: Une Offre Ténébreuse

_**Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour après un mois de silence. J'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, je vous épargne les excuses habituelles même si elles sont vraies. Normalement je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus fréquent maintenant.**_

 ** _Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour cette fiction et les personnes qui ont mis en Follower ou Favorite cette fiction._**

 ** _Réponse un peu tardive à lyvane:_**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de la relation Hermione/Harry c'est une relation frère/sœur sauf que Hermione et sur protectrice car elle l'a perdu une fois et elle veut pas le perde une seconde fois.  
Sur le Pourquoi du comment Harry c'est retrouvé Duc de Bretagne tu as bien deviné cela vient bien d'Ulysse.  
Et pour finir le retour d'Harry se ferra en plusieurs parties, d'abord un cercle réduit, puis la classe politique et enfin Poudlard._**

 ** _Réponse à Artemis:_**

 ** _Bravo tu as réussi à prédire ce qui allait se passer dans ce chapitre, enfin presque._**

 ** _Réponse à adenoide:_**

 ** _Je te trouve un peu sévère avec Hermione. Mais tu as raison qu'elle donne l'impression d'avoir la grosse tête. Moi je la vois plus comme une personne incapable de voir plus loin que ce qu'il y a dans les livres, quelqu'un incapable de s'adapter dans une situation qui n'a pas été écrite avant.  
Harry n'est plus manipulable car il apprend à voir le monde sous plusieurs angles différents avec Ulysse, qui déteint fortement sur sa personnalité. _**

_**J'espère que j'ai répondu à toute les questions concernant cette fiction sinon n'hésitez pas à me la reposer.**_

* * *

 _ **Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué je divise cette fiction en plusieurs parties, un peu comme les Arcs dans les mangas. Ce chapitre inaugurée une nouvelle partie qui est basé autour d'Ulysse.  
Donc durant les trois prochains chapitres vous en apprendrez plus sur l'immortel. **_

* * *

_**Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire).**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs

-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard

-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard

-1031 mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse

-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)

-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor

-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.

-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres

-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle

-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle

-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure

-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse

-31 Juillet 1989 naissance de Harry James Potter

-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort

-2000 Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard

-Juin 2004 emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban

-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert

-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black

-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant

-Début juillet confrontation à Carnac

-14 Juillet Bal au ministère Français.

-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_

=Gobelbabil=

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _« Français »_

 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XV_

 _Une offre Ténébreuse_

Neville marchait dans ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par-cœur depuis qu'il les parcourait, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait les détester ces couloirs. De longs corridors, avec des murs totalement blanc, avec cette odeur de médicaments qui emplissait l'air ambiant. Il connaissait ces couloirs tellement bien qu'il pourrait s'y diriger les yeux fermés. Mais ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir de venir déambuler dans ce labyrinthe, il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il était enfin arrivé au premier étage, il lui en restait encore trois à gravir avant d'arriver à l'étage qui le concernait. Le jeune Londubat prenait toujours les escaliers, c'était pour lui une façon de ralentir le temps avant d'arriver à destination.

Cette destination était une chambre du quatrième étage, la chambre dans laquelle vivaient ses parents. En effet Neville arpentait d'un pas habitué les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Quant-il venait ici, il était anxieux, pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents, mais il redoutait d'une certaine manière les visites qu'il leur rendait car ça lui fendait le cœur de les voir ainsi, le faisait toujours souffrir. Voilà pourquoi il prenait les escaliers ça lui permettait de se préparer, appréhender la rencontre avec ses parents. Dans ces moments là son esprit vagabondait, il réfléchissait à tout et à rien.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait l'esprit occupé par de biens nombreuses pensées. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé ces dernières semaines. Cela avait commencé à l'annonce de la remise en liberté de son ami Harry Potter-Black.

Neville avait immédiatement essayé de reprendre contact avec l'ancien détenu, il avait eu la surprise de voir un hibou lui apporter la réponse dès le lendemain. Harry ne l'avait pas oublié et il était même ravi de reprendre contact avec le jeune Londubat. Le retour du Survivant à la liberté avait été le feuilleton de ce début d'été dans la société Britannique, en effet les journaux du pays s'était passionnés pour le héro du monde sorcier, Neville soupçonnait des manigances de Fudge.

Ce dernier avait multiplié les discours à la gloire d'Harry, devant le magenmagot il avait tenu à ce que l'assemblée lui décerne un ordre de Merlin seconde classe avec une grande cérémonie. Pas moins de trois nouvelles biographies sur le Survivant étaient sorties en l'espace d'un mois. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire le jeune Londubat car quelque mois plus tôt il avait vu l'opinion publique, la presse et les politiques tourner Harry pour l'un des pire criminel que la terre n'ait jamais portée et depuis qu'ils avaient compris que le Survivant allait être libéré. Neville en avait fait part à Harry dans l'une de ses lettres, mais au vu de la réponse que lui avait donné son ami ce dernier avait bien rit.

Neville avait remarqué dans la façon de s'exprimer de son ami qu'il avait changé, ses soupçons furent rapidement confirmé par Hermione lorsque Harry et elle s'était retrouvés, le Lord Londubat ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un élan de fierté en pensant qu'il était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Il était ravi et rassuré de savoir qu'Hermione était sortie de sa spirale dépressive. La jeune Née-moldue avait toujours été la raison du Survivant, elle était capable de le raisonner quant il allait trop loin et Neville avait la sensation que maintenant que Harry était libre et émancipé, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui aurait un minimum de pouvoir sur le Survivant pour le ramener à la raison car étrangement le Lord Londubat craignait que le jeune homme devienne une véritable tornade dans le monde magique qui prônait l'immobilisme depuis près de 250 ans. Et Hermione avait besoin d'Harry car il était le seul à la faire sortir de sa bulle, quand elle s'enfermait dans ses délires sur les études et sur son intransigeance pour tous ce qui concerne les règles.

En bref le jeune Lord était ravi que ses deux amis se soient retrouvés car depuis qu'il les connaissait, il avait toujours envié leur relation frère/sœur qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser depuis leur rencontre. Et Neville devait avoué que depuis qu'il savait que ses deux amis s'étaient retrouvés cela avait été la cause de bien des répercussions dans le monde magique, de manière direct et beaucoup de manière indirecte. En effet le jeune Lord avait quelques contacts dans la société de Anglaise dont plusieurs ayant affaire de près ou de loin aux mangemorts ou de l'Ordre du phœnix. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'il avait appris qu'Hermione avait été surveillé par les deux organisations, qu'elle avait été repérée avec Harry en train de se promener dans les rues de la capitale française. Il avait eu vent de l'étrange mise en scène concernant la rencontre entre les deux camps et le Survivant, une rumeur avait filtré que le héros du monde magique avait péri foudroyé par une mystérieuse tempête ayant éclaté au dessus du lieu de la rencontre. Cette déclaration avait été une véritable tollé pour la communauté Anglaise, car depuis la révélation du retour de Lord Voldemort la majorité de la population magique Britannique voyait en Harry Potter-Black la seul chance de vivre loin des ténèbres donc apprendre sa mort avait été un coup dur qui avait créé un vent de panique. Alors que du coté de la population favorable au mouvement du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait plané un vent de liesse d'une victoire prochaine. Neville lui n'avait jamais cru à cette rumeur pour la simple est bonne raison que Harry l'avait prévenu de son projet et lui avait fait un compte rendu de cette fameuse entrevu, sans oublié Hermione qui lui avait écrit dans une lettre sa version de la mise en scène car le Survivant avait été très bref sur certain passage.

Rapidement le monde magique avait vite découvert que cette rumeur n'était qu'une simple rumeur factice, la nouvelle était venu du Quotidien Sorcier Français qui avait fait une interview exclusive du Survivant et de la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la présence surprise du Survivant au grand bal du ministère français de la magie avec à son bras une Née-Moldue qu'il avait fait intégré à son clan et protégé par une gouvernante Elfe noire.

Le retour du Survivant avait un véritable ouragan pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'elle contredisait la rumeur le déclarant mort, donc il y avait encore un espoir pour le monde magique de ne pas finir sous le joug d'une tyrannie. Mais cette espoir avait vite été balayé par l'interview que leur héros avait donné à la presse française, car cette interview mettait les Britannique devant leur faute, devant leurs lâchetés, devant leurs irresponsabilités, devant leurs défauts, devant leurs immoralités, devant leur manque de discernement, devant leur incompétence. Il ne va sans dire que cette interview avait profondément choqué l'opinion publique, beaucoup de personnes avaient vu en cette interview un abandon. Ils n'avaient pas accepté les jugements durs et les reproches du Survivant, le voyant dorénavant comme un traître, un futur mage noir. Étrangement ces idées avaient fait leur chemin et maintenant une bonne partie de la population anglaise le voyait comme un renégat, c'était l'opinion fortement encouragé par les déclarations des sous fifres du ministre, lui ne se mouillait pas pour évité tout retournement de situation. Mais ses lieutenants du type d'Ombrage propagé un peut partout que le Survivant était influencé par les Gobelins pour leur servir de héros dans une énième révolte, après tout c'était les Banquiers de Gringotts qui l'avait sorti de prison, ou encore l'idée que se soit l'ennemie héréditaire de l'Angleterre, les Français qui le manipulaient, sinon pourquoi aurait il fait sa toute première apparition dans la haute société en allant au bal donné par ces bouffeurs de grenouilles. Il y avait aussi l'hypothèse que le gamin ait été influencé par la Ténèbres présent à Azkaban, après tout il fallait voir dans l'état où Bellatrix Lestrange en était sortie, donc il paraissait logique que le Lord Potter-Black soit devenu fou ou pire un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un Lord noir plus puisant que le précédant, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'il a vaincu le précédant alors qu'il avait seulement un an. Très peu de personnes démentirent ses hypothèses absurdes car le faire revenait à avouer les tords de son pays et être un antipatriote et cela aucun sorciers ne s'y risqueraient. Donc les rares sorciers qui acceptaient de voir la vérité en face et les rares sorciers étant d'accord avec les propos du jeune Lord se taisaient pour éviter toute mise à l'écart.

Neville lui avait regardé toute cette histoire de loin, il devait être une des seules personnes avec sa petite-amie, Luna Lovegood, au courant des vraies raisons du Survivant d'avoir donné une interview aussi virulente. Harry les tenait régulièrement au courant de ses plans biscornus dans ses nombreuses lettres bien que les deux amoureux se doutaient que l'ancien prisonnier ne leur disait pas tout, ils devaient attendre les lettres complémentaires d'Hermione qui leur permettaient d'avoir les informations qui leur manquaient. Ils n'en tenaient pas rigueur à leur ami de ne pas tout leur révéler, ils avaient compris que leur ami souffrait encore des séquelles des différentes trahissons qu'il avait subit lors des dernières années, celles qui avaient été les fers de lances des soit disant preuves servant à l'envoyer en enfer. Donc il était normal que le Survivant ne fasse plus totalement confiance aux autres êtres-humains, le fait qu'il se confit autant à ses amis était en soit une avancée.

Neville sortit de la cage d'escalier, ses pas guidés par l'habitude, encore deux couloirs et il serait devant la chambre. Cette chambre dans laquelle était enfermé le corps de ses parents, car le jeune Lord en était à un point à se demander si leur esprits étaient toujours là, il n'y avait aucune amélioration depuis près de 12 ans. Ils étaient une coquille vide.

Soudain Neville fut pris de panique il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre de ses parents, alors que d'habitude il n'y avait personne, c'était pour cela qu'il venait toujours à ce moment là, il était sur de ne croiser qui que se soit. Mais là, il y avait une personne dans la chambre, il voyait la silhouette de cet individu à travers les stores. Il y avait quelque chose en cette ombre qui faisait frémir le jeune homme, il y avait quelque chose qui lui criait que cet invité était dangereux, très dangereux, c'était un tueur son instinct le lui criait.

C'est sur cette peur que le jeune Londubat ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de ses parents les faisant sursauter par sa brusquerie. L'homme, car la silhouette était celle d'un homme, n'avait pas sursauté comme s'il avait sentis la présence du jeune Lord. Neville trouva quelque chose de familier dans cet inconnu qui était tranquillement assis sur une chaise entre les deux lits des deux parents du jeune homme, les pieds tranquillement posés sur le lit de la mère de Neville.

L'inconnu n'était pas très grand, il n'était pas frêle comme on pouvait l'imaginer en voyant sa taille, ni ne possédait d'embonpoint. Il avait des cheveux bruns totalement en bataille, cette coiffure désordonnée était assez développée pour lui arriver jusqu'aux yeux. Deux yeux verts comme le sortilège de mort, deux yeux si reconnaissable, si caractéristique, ces yeux Neville savait les connaitre. Ils appartenaient à son meilleur ami, le jeune sang-pur eu tout de même un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Harry.

Il savait qu'il avait changé depuis sa libération, que se soit physiquement et mentalement. Hermione le lui avait expliqué dans les nombreuses lettres qu'elle envoyait depuis le début des vacances. Elle lui avait parlé par écrit des changement physique du Survivant comme quoi il ne possédait plus de lunettes, il n'avait plus son visage enfantin qu'il possédait quand-il était encore entre les murs de Poudlard, maintenant il avait un air adulte qui était légèrement déconcertant pour le jeune Neville.

-Alors Nev tu me reconnais pas ? C'est légèrement vexant ? Railla le Survivant avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non c'est que tu as pas mal changé. Hermione m'avait prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement.

-Je m'en doute. Bon anniversaire My Lord. Sourit sincèrement l'ancien prisonnier en se levant pour donner une accolade à son ami qui en fut surpris. Il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui on était le 31 Juillet, le jour où il était né. Aujourd'hui il avait 17 ans, aujourd'hui il était Lord régnant et plus un simple héritier, aujourd'hui il était majeur et surtout aujourd'hui il était le représentant de la famille Londubat. Il avait oublié tout ces petits détails. Lui avait prévu de faire comme tous les ans d'aller rendre visite à ses parents et passer la journée avec eux. C'est en pensant à cela qu'il se souvint que son ami était né le même jour que lui donc Harry lui aussi était devenu officiellement Lord Régnant et majeur aux yeux de tous. Il était dorénavant à la tête de l'immense fortune et puissance des familles Black et Potter.

-Bon anniversaire à toi aussi, My Lord. Déclara en souriant le nouveau Lord Londubat en rentrant dans le jeu de son ami, ce qui provoqua un fou-rire des deux amis.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ta lettre. Je l'ai reçu ce matin avant de venir, je préfère avoir des nouvelles fraîches. Demanda le Survivant après avoir réussi à calmer son hilarité.

-Je vais bien. Pour être franc j'avais oublié qu'on était le 31. Rigola le jeune homme, avant de reprendre. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré en Angleterre. Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais que pour la session du magenmagot d'Août ?

-J'avais des affaires à régler qui ne pouvait pas attendre la session du magenmagot. Et comment va Luna ? Demanda le Survivant pour éviter d'ébruiter les raisons de son retour impromptu en Angleterre.

-Luna … Pourquoi tu me le demande ? Bafouilla le jeune Londubat en rougissant.

-Voyons Neville. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher votre relation. Même si je dois bien l'avouer que recevoir des lettres de Luna dans lesquelles elle m'explique que tu es un merveilleux petit ami, peux te mettre légèrement la puce à l'oreille. Ricana le Survivant, rendant encore plus rouge son ami qui avait passé le stade de la couleur écrevisse.

-Ha, elle te l'a dit ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en Suède pour chasser le Ronflak Cornu avec son père. Mais c'était il y a plus d'une semaine, tu connais Luna, elle n'a pas la notion du temps surtout quand elle est dans à la chasse aux créatures mystiques. Répondit le jeune Lord.

 _ ***Créatures mystiques mon cul.**_ _*_ Ricana la voix d'un immortel dans la tête du Survivant.

 _ ***Tu ne vas pas me dire que le Ronflak Cornu existe est que tu en à déjà vu ?***_ Railla le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

 _ ***Bien-sur j'ai participé à des chasses aux Ronflaks Cornus, c'était tellement à la mode que cette espèce a failli disparaître. Mais ton amie n'est pas près d'en retrouver, surtout en Suède.**_ _*_ Répondit le génie.

 _ ***Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient failli disparaître donc ils en restent encore ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le Survivant, au ton que prenait son ami Harry comprit que l'immortel ne lui disait pas tout.

 _ ***Oui, mais les derniers ne sont pas en Suède. Quand j'ai remarqué que cette espèce allait disparaître j'ai pris de la décision de les protéger.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'immortel.

 ***** _ **Les Protéger, comment ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant, décidément quand on parlait avec Ulysse il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez pour avoir le fin mots de chaque histoire.

 _ ***J'ai enfermé les derniers membres de cette race dans l'un des sanctuaires pour qu'ils vivent dans une zone en totale sécurité. En gros je suis le précurseur des réserves natureles.**_ _*_ Déclara fièrement l'ancien prisonnier.

 _ ***Tu as un sanctuaire assez grand pour servir de réserve naturel ?**_ _*_ Interrogea septique le Survivant.

 _ ***Oui, le treizième sanctuaire, il est au pole sud. Plus précisément sous l'Antarctique, il existe sous ce continent une immense caverne faisant toute la superficie de ces terres glacés. C'est comme si il y avait un autre continent sous l'Antarctique, un continent au climat beaucoup plus chaud qu'à la surface propice au développement de n'importe quelle végétation. C'est dans ce continent caché que j'ai déplacé des espèces qui étaient sur le point de disparaître qu'elle soit magique ou non. Les entrées de ce monde son caché et protégé par des protections magiques pour les laisser en paix. Tu devrais faire attention ça fait un moment que tu regarde le vide comme un demeuré, ton pote va finir par se poser des questions.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'immortel ramenant le Survivant à la réalité. Harry avait tendance à oublier que lorsqu'il conversait avec son démon intérieur les personnes autours de lui avaient l'impression qu'il fixer le vide comme un idiot, il n'y avait qu'Ulysse qui était capable de suivre une conversation dans son esprit en même temps que continuer une conversation avec une tierce personne.

-Mmmh, Luna n'est pas près de trouver ce qu'elle cherche en Suède. Déclara mécaniquement le jeune Lord Potter en sortant de ses pensées.

-Tu veux dire que le Ronflak Cornu est belle et bien réel, d'après ce que tu me dis ? Demanda le jeune Londubat septique.

-Oui, mais ils ne sont plus en Suède et elle n'est pas près de les trouver. Sinon ou tu en es sur ce que je t'ai demandé ? Interrogea le Survivant pour changer de sujet.

-J'ai fini ce que tu m'as demandé, la famille Londubat est prête à investir dans l'une de tes nombreuses nouvelles sociétés et j'ai approché un certain nombre de Sang-purs prêt à investir également. Je ferrai l'intermédiaire entre eux et tes entreprises en prenant garde de ne pas te citer directement et je ne ferrai aucune allusion comme quoi tu es le propriétaire de ces entreprises. Comme convenu. Répondit Neville.

-Bien, Fleur t'épaulera, elle est mon bras droit pour tous ce qui touche à mes entreprises.

-Fleur, elle ne travail pas Gringotts ? Demanda le jeune Londubat déboussolé par la révélation de son ami, Harry avait pris la mauvaise habitude de cacher une partie des informations.

-Non, je lui ai proposé un nouveau travail à la hauteur de ses capacités. Elle est la nouvelle présidente de PB-Investissement. Clarifia le nouveau Lord Potter-Black

-Harry je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu m'as dit dans tes lettres que tu voulais changer les choses et prendre du recul avec l'Angleterre. Demanda l'ami du Survivant.

-Je veux changer les choses Nev, j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban alors que j'étais innocent, Sirius avait été également condamné alors qu'il était innocent. Il est de mon devoir que ce genres de choses ne se reproduisent plus. Azkaban est un endroit horrible Nev, personne ne peut comprendre ce qui si passe, mais c'est l'enfer et encore c'est inimaginable. Je ne veux plus qu'aucun innocent n'aille là bas. Mais pour cela il faut changer pratiquement toute la conception de la société sorcière Britannique, qui est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, basée sur des idée rétrograde, où les pouvoir son concentré qu'entre très peu de personne, c'est une société resté au moyen âge.

-Mais en quoi consiste ton plan avec tes différentes sociétés ? Demanda le jeune Londubat.

-Je suis entrain de construire un empire, ayant des connections dans les deux mondes magique et moldu. Mon but est simple, je fais faire exploser le marché sorcier. Pour plusieurs raisons : la première c'est que toute les entreprisses sorcières appartiennent à un petit groupe de sang-pur, ça leur permet de contrôler l'économie du pays et donc d'imposer leurs conditions, si ils ne veulent pas de sang-mélée, ou de moldu, ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent. En créant des concurrents je redistribue les cartes, je diminue leur fortune. J'ai besoin de toi pour éviter d'être au premier plan et que pour investir sur le marché Anglais il faut être sang-pur ou avoir la confiance d'un sang-pur, comme cela on leur donne l'illusion que c'est eux qui contrôlent encore le marché., sans oublié qu'on les plumer au passage. Je veux également ouvrir les consciences des sorciers, d'après moi les sorciers ont un retard aussi flagrant en technologie et aussi arriéré mentalement, c'est que l'on a tout fait pour éviter qu'il se rende compte de l'intérêt des avancés technologiques. En faisant entrer de nouveau produit sur le marché j'espère modifier petit à petit les mentalités sorcières. J'ai bien conscience que ça ne sera pas assez pour inverser les mentalités, c'est pour cela que je vais aussi investir dans le divertissement sorcier, je compte également monter une équipe de Quiddich pro, et bien d'autre choses mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'impliquerai pas dans le reste, il ne faut jamais tout miser sur un seul cheval. Déclara le Survivant laissant son ami totalement subjugué et songeur par les révélations des projets de son ami et il était légèrement inquiet.

-Harry quand tu dis tout ça, j'ai la désagréable impression que tu veux prendre le pouvoir ? Demanda le jeune homme en prenant des gans pour évite de vexer son ami.

-Non, rassure toi le pouvoir ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Ce que je veux c'est que les sorciers reprennent leur place dans le monde. Nev connais-tu la place des sorciers sur cette terre ?

-Heu… Non, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les sorciers pouvaient user de la magie et pas les moldus ? Les sorciers ont un rôle bien précis dans ce monde ils doivent faire servir d'intermédiaire entre les êtres magiques et non-magiques. Car la survit de tous les êtres vivant sur cette Terre dépend de la magie, car la magie est l'énergie naturel, sans elle les arbres meurent, sans elle tout meurt. Le problème à l'heure actuelle c'est que les humains détruisent la planète avec la pollution, leur industries, leur défrichage, leur surpopulation, tuant à petit feu les créatures magiques, la planète, la nature et les sorciers qui s'entre-tues dans leurs petites guéguerres ignorent leur mission première qui est de protéger le monde de la magie car ils se croient supérieur aux moldus et aux créatures. Je veux rétablir l'équilibre sur notre monde. Pour le bien de tous, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, il est trop tard pour que les deux mondes puissent cohabiter en parfaite harmonie. Le monde de la magie devra rester caché des moldus mais rien ne l'empêche de les aiguiller subtilement, faire en sorte de montrer les bon coté de notre Terre, de corriger certaines de leurs erreurs. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai ouvert des entreprises dans le monde moldu également. Déclara solennellement le Survivant, rassurant son ami, il n'avait pas envie de conquérir le monde.

-C'est pas un mince projet que tu as là ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu cherches à modifier le comportement des sorciers Anglais mais ça ne se ferra pas sur du court terme mais sur du long terme.

-Oui, tu as raison Neville. Dans l'immédiat le plus important c'est de nettoyer notre gouvernement de la corruption, après il faut se débarrasser de Voldy et Bubus , ils sont des poisons pour notre société.

-Même Dumbledore ? Demanda le Lord Londubat.

-Oui, Dumbledore est très loin d'être le gentils petit papi comme il veut le faire croire, mais parlons d'autre chose pour le moment, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler d'haleine de bonbons. Répondit le Survivant en regardant de nouveau sa marraine.

-Oui je veux bien te croire. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu aurais pu venir chez moi, pourquoi ici ? Interrogea le Londubat.

-Je suis venu voir comment ils allaient et pour t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Répondit le Survivant aiguisant la curiosité de son ami, visiblement Ulysse avait beaucoup d'influence sur lui, maintenant il se mettait à faire comme l'immortel pour laisser toujours un espèce de suspense afin de garder son auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Ils vont bien dans la mesure de leurs états. Mon cadeau ?

-De l'espoir. Répondit le Survivant en surprenant encore plus son ami.

-De l'espoir ?

-Oui de l'espoir. Tu vois lors de mon année d'absence j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre pour expérimenter la magie et comme la seul magie que je pouvais faire sans baguette et en présence des suppresseurs de magie, c'était de la magie de l'esprit. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir l'aide d'un de mes codétenus qui était spécialiste dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit, il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Répondit le jeune Lord Potter-Black.

-C'est lui qui t'a appris les langues étrangères ? Interrogea son ami.

-Je vois qu'Hermione t'en a parlé. Je suis sur que sa la démange de savoir comment j'arrive à parler plusieurs langues qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Ah Mione et sa soif de connaissances. Sourit fièrement l'ancien prisonnier.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne mon cadeau "espoir" ? Interrogea le jeune Londubat ne voyant absolument pas où voulait en venir son ami.

-Pour eux. Déclara le Survivant en désignant les deux patients qui étaient assis sur leur lit entrain de les observer. Voyant l'air encore perdu de son ami, Harry développa. J'ai trouvé leurs cas intéressant à étudier, j'ai profité du temps que tu as mis pour les examiner mentalement pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en est, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fais extrêmement attention à ne pas endommager quoi que se soit dans leurs esprits. Rassura le Survivant.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Interrogea le jeune homme curieux, avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, peut-être que son ami venait de trouver quelque chose pour aider ses parents.

-Ne saute pas à de conclusion hâtive. Ce que j'y ai vu n'est pas jolie jolie. Vois-tu l'esprit humain est diviser en ce que l'on peut appeler trois compartiments : le conscient, l'inconscient et entre les deux il y a ce que l'on pourrait appeler une zone tampon, cette zone concentre les souvenirs et la mémoire, le conscient est comme son nom l'indique la zone de l'esprit concentrant la conscience de tout être humain, l'inconscient est contrairement à l'imaginaire collectif, une zone inconnu de notre esprit. Quand tes parents ont été torturé leurs esprits étaient situés dans la zone du conscient mais quand la douleur est devenu trop intense, insupportable, trop aigu, bah enfin bref tu as compris. Donc tes parents pour diminuer la souffrance se sont réfugier dans leur esprit là où la douleur serai moins forte, ils ont donc quitté la zone du conscient car c'est dans cette zone que l'on ressent tout ce qui se passe dans ton corps, donc ils se sont réfugiés dans la zone tampon et plus la douleur grandissait plus il la fuyait en allant vers la zone de l'inconscient. Malheureusement arriver dans l'inconscient ou encore dans la zone tampon notre esprit ne peut pas revenir de lui même sauf dans le cas de maître de l'esprit et encore l'inconscient reste incessible. C'est pour cela que tes parents sont comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas reprendre le contrôle de leur corps car leurs esprits ne sont plus dans la zone de la conscient qui permet de diriger leurs corps. Vulgairement c'est comme si ils ne pouvaient plus accéder à la salle de pilotage. Expliqua le jeune Survivant à son ami qui était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il avait enfin une explication sur la "maladie" de ses parents en l'espace de 12 ans aucun médicomage n'avait réussi à lui expliquer leur situation.

-Donc il y a un moyen pour les ramener ? Demanda-t-il pour avec espoir.

-Peut-être. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que je t'offrais de l'espoir, il existe un rituel appelé le "rituel du pont". Il n'est pas très blanc, il permet d'établir un pont entre deux esprits les mélangeant, ainsi les l'une des deux personnes peut se balader dans l'esprit de l'autre. Je comptais te proposer d'effectuer ce rituel sur ta mère car c'est elle qui est le moins "enfoncée" dans les abysses de l'esprit. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, ce rituel est très dangereux et il n'est pas sur de fonctionner, s'il échoue il pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles sur ta mère. Tenta de tempérer les ardeurs de son ami.

-Mais ça peut la sauver ?

-Neville, Neville, calme toi. Je te propose de faire le rituel, mais je veux d'abord que tu pèses le pour et le compte que tu réfléchisses, tu mûrisses ta réponse, consulte ta grand-mère, certains membres de ta famille. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour prendre ta décision car ce rituel dépend d'un certain alignement des étoiles.

 _ ***Tu n'as pas fait chose dans le bon ordre. Et c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du rituel. Et il faut bien que tu lui précises qu'il ne participera pas.**_ _*_ Dit une petite voix dans la tête du Survivant.

-Comment ça se passerait si je dis oui ? Demanda le nouveau Lord Londubat remplit d'espoir.

-Dans ce cas je ferrai le rituel, pour ce faire j'aurais besoin de ton aide, pour le début du rituel tout du moins. Car j'ai un petit problème avec ma magie depuis mon année sabbatique, elle n'est pas stable, il me faudra encore quelques mois de liberté au grand air pour qu'elle se stabilise, donc il faudra que tu me prête la tienne. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est indolore tu ne seras pas seul, car le rituel peut durer longtemps d'après les recherches que j'ai mené, il y a des références de certain rituel ayant durée plus d'une semaine et il faut toujours que l'invocateur soit toujours alimenté en magie, donc en parallèle du rituel du pont de l'esprit on doit faire aussi plusieurs rituel de transfert. C'est pour cela que nous aurons besoin d'un maximum de personnes pour nous aider, afin de m'alimenter en magie. J'ai pensé à Hermione, Fleur, deux amis, toi, ta grand-mère pour ce rôle et il y aura aussi la présence d'un médicomage pour vérifier nos constantes, sinon Mione va me tuer. Vous vous relaierez pour les rituels de transferts, pour que j'aie en permanence de la magie en réserve. Il nous faudra aussi une salle préparé au préalable avec les Runes du rituel, mais ça je m'en occuperai comme les potions. Toi tu as juste à réfléchir et si tu accepte, il faudra que tu sois présent au moment de la cérémonie. Expliqua le Survivant.

-D'accord, mais que se passera-t-il pendant le rituel ? Demanda le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer dans le rituel ? Interrogea le Lord Potter-Black, avant de continuer en voyant son ami hocher la tête. En gros le rituel va fusionner mon esprit et celui de ta mère, comme j'utiliserai ta magie tu seras également matérialisé dans nos esprits étant donné que c'est ta magie qui sera utilisé pour le débuter.. Normalement on devrait arriver dans ce qu'appellent les écrits un pont céleste, ça serait une représentation de l'espace, ça correspondrait à la zone du conscient. Après l'avoir traversé il y aura la zone tampon avec tous les souvenirs de moi et de ta mère, mais tu ne viendras pas avec moi à partir de la zone tampon. Expliqua le Lord Potter-Black.

-Pourquoi ?

-Neville dans la zone tampon il y a tous mes souvenirs dont les pires et tous ceux de ta mère, je pense que tu serais loin d'être heureux de te retrouver face au souvenir de ta conception ? Ricana le garçon qui à survécu en voyant les joues de son ami rougirent sous l'effet de l'embarra.

-MmmH Oui. Mais tu vas te retrouver tout seul ?

-C'est mieux Nev, il y a parmi mes souvenir certaines choses que je ne veux pas partager. Rétorqua le Survivant pour couper court à la conversation.

 ***** _ **HE,HE moi je serai là, je compte pour du beurre ?**_ *Déclara la voix pleine de fierté.

 _ ***Ulysse tu oublis que tu n'existes pas, du moins pour les vivants. Et c'est toi même qui m'as prévenu que si il participait au rituel il te rencontrera et verra tes souvenirs. Toi même tu ne veux pas que je vois certain de tes souvenir, alors pourquoi tu serais d'accord de laisser un inconnu les voir ?***_ Interrogea septique le Survivant, l'immortel pouvait avoir des comportement tellement contradictoire parfois.

 _ ***Ah, j'avais oublié. C'est vrai qu'il sera difficile de justifier pourquoi tu as un squatteur dans la tête, en faite deux si on considère l'autre tache caché dans ta cicatrise.**_ _*_ Répondit évasivement.

 _ ***QUOI ? Tu vas me dire que l'on va aussi rencontrer face de serpent pendant le rituel ?**_ _*_ Demanda le jeune Lord stressé de se retrouver face à sa Némésis dans le rituel qui normalement devrait se passer son esprit.

 _ ***Relaxe Ry. Ne t'inquiète pas gueule de craie n'interféra pas lors du rituel, car depuis que je suis dans ton esprit j'ai cloisonné son résidu d'âme dans un coin reculer de ton esprit. Et pour avoir le droit d'être présent dans le rituel il faut avoir son âme au complet. C'est ça de vouloir jouer avec son âme quand on connaît pas toutes les subtilités de ce genre de magie. Je crois que ton pote vas se remettre à parler.** *_ Répondit l'immortel, rassurant du même coup son ami et le ramenant à la réalité car en effet le jeune Londubat venait de se faire à l'idée qu'il participerait qu'à l'invocation du rituel pas plus.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas plus. Et pour mon père ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Ton père s'est réfugier beaucoup plus loin dans son esprit en comparaison à ta mère, ma magie n'est pas assez stable pour que je tente le rituel sans compter que les chances de réussites sont encore plus mince pour que pour ta mère. Et je te l'ai dit ce rituel requière une certaine disposition des étoiles donc pour le retenter de nouveau il faudra attendre l'alignement parfait des étoiles pour cela, comme ça serra le cas à la fin de la semaine, mais comme après le premier rituel on aura pas le temps de se reposer et d'en faire un nouveau donc je privilégies la personne qui à le plus de chance de s'en sortir, je suis désolé Nev. Se justifia le jeune homme à la cicatrise, il reçu pour toute réponse de son ami qu'un simple hochement de tête. Harry décida qu'il était temps de laisser réfléchir seul avec lui même et ses parents. Il se leva pour sortir de la chambre, sans oublier d'embrasser sur le front Alice Londubat en murmurant un : « au revoir marraine ».

-Réfléchis bien Nev. Donne moi ta réponse au maximum dans deux jours. Et bon anniversaire. Déclara le Survivant en franchisant la porte.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si je dois avouer qu'il est loin d'être le meilleur que j'ai écris. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis.**_  
 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre je pense qu'il sera posté le 08/07, il est en correction il fait près de 13 000 mots. Vous y découvrirez plus sur Ulysse, son enfance, sa vie, son nom de famille, sur le clan Poursouffle et bien d'autre. Il portera le nom de: "Les voiles de l'esprit", a vous de découvrir pourquoi?**_

 _ **A la Prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos**_


	16. Chapitre XVI: Les voiles de l'esprit

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà de retour comme promis pour poster le chapitre 16 qui à bien faillit être publié en retard. Ce chapitre est long, très très long, plus de 15 000 mots. Je vous préviens que je ne posterai pas de chapitre aussi long avant un moment.**_

 ** _Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour cette fiction et les personnes qui ont mis en Follower ou Favorite cette fiction. Bien que j'ai eu l'impression que le dernier chapitre n'a pas beaucoup plus, j'espère que celui-ci sera plus apprécié._**

 ** _Réponse à lyvane:_**

 ** _Merci pour ta review et de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, le héros, je compte éloigner Harry de son éternel rôle de héros._**

 ** _Réponse à Artemis:_**

 ** _Merci pour ta review et de continuer à suivre cette fic. Un retour de Siri? Non, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Il ne faut pas exagérer. J'essaye de faire une fanfiction un minimum de réaliste, donc je ne peux désament pas faire une fic où tout le monde est en vie, le monde est tout beau. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne veux pas réanimer les deux parents de Neville. Pour garder ce coté réel, même si ce n'est pas évidant quand on parle d'un univers de magie. Les seuls fantômes qui feront leurs apparitions seront ceux du passé d'Ulysse._**

 _ **J'espère que j'ai répondu à toute les questions concernant cette fiction sinon n'hésitez pas à me la reposer.**_

* * *

 ** _Dans ce chapitre qui est très long vous allez en découvrir plus sur Ulysse. Car beaucoup d'entre vous me dissent qu'ils adorent Ulysse, mais que sait on sur lui, à part qu'il est fou, qu'il est un génie._**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre plus sur son passé son état d'esprit, vous allez découvrir son nom de famille et à qu'elle point cette homme est fou._**

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus qui est mon Bêta et à la primeur de lire et corriger mes délires littéraires (ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire). Et mention spécial pour cette semaine où il a corrigé ce chapitre alors que je lui est envoyé que lundi. **_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs

-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard

-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard

-1031 mort d'Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse

-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)

-1050 mort de Godric Gryffondor

-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.

-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres

-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle

-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle

-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure

-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse

-31 Juillet 1989 naissance d'Harry James Potter

-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort

-2000 Première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard

-Juin 2004 emprisonnement d'Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban

-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert

-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération d'Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black

-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant

-Début juillet confrontation à Carnac

-14 Juillet Bal au ministère Français.

-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_

=Gobelbabil=

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _« Français »_

 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XVI_

 _Les voiles de l'esprit_

Neville avait le trac, la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait le rendait anxieux, les symboles gravés sur le sol et les murs l'effrayait, il savait que le moment était important et qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher une mine grave et extrêmement concentré, tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'acte qu'ils allaient tenter d'accomplir relevait pratiquement du miracle, que se soit par sa complexité, aboutissement de cette action, la difficulté, la dangerosité et le coté illégal de leur tentative faisait peser un silence tendu dans cette salle.

Neville avait finalement accepté la proposition de son ami, il en avait longuement débattu avec sa grand-mère, il en aurait volontiers parlé à sa petite amie, mais cette dernière se trouvait dans les contrées perdu de la toundra Norvégienne. Harry avait eu raison en lui disant que son cadeau était l'espoir, car effectivement la proposition qu'il lui avait faite, lui avait redonné espoir.

L'espoir qu'un jour il puise avoir une véritable conversation avec sa mère, l'espoir de la voir sortir de cette prison, l'espoir de la voir accomplir des actes du quotidien. Il n'espérait pas la lune, rien que la voir en-dehors cette sinistre pièce qui l'abritait depuis tant d'années, l'espoir de simplement partager un repas avec elle. Peut être qu'elle allait être sauvée après le rituel.  
Il savait parfaitement que toute ces pensées relevaient encore de l'espoir, d'un rêve, mais un rêve qu'il pourrait bientôt caresser, voir le vivre, enfin il l'espérait. Mais pour avoir une chance de vivre ce rêve il fallait d'abord passer par le rituel.

Ce même rituel que lui avait proposé Harry quelques jours plutôt, voila pourquoi il se retrouvait là dans cette salle du sous sol de l'hôpital sorcier de Saint Mangouste. Il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce, il y avait bien évidement Harry, Hermione, sa grand-mère, un médicomage de l'hôpital qu'Harry avait réussi par je ne sais quelle moyen à le convaincre de faire ce rituel sous sa juridiction, deux amis elfes noirs du Survivant et étrangement Fleur Delacour qui était devenu le bras droit du Survivant pour tout ce qui concernait les affaires, Neville ignorait totalement comment Harry avait pu la convaincre de travailler ainsi à son service.

Quand Neville avait donné sa réponse positive pour le rituel à son ami, le Survivant s'était immédiatement mis au travail. Il avait convaincu le médicomage, il avait immédiatement réquisitionné une salle pour le rituel. Il c'était assuré que personne excepté ceux présents à l'intérieur de la pièce n'était au courant de leur tentative. Car Neville le savait ce rituel pouvait être considéré comme étant un rituel noir, il rentrait dans ce que le ministère définissait comme faisant parti des art sombre. Comme l'avait dit Harry, c'était un très vieux rituels, un art perdu et incompris, donc comme souvent lorsque le ministère ne comprenait pas où jalousait ce genre de connaissance il le qualifiait immédiatement comme de la magie noir. Sans compter que ce rituel touchait aux arts de l'esprit il était dé-facto classé comme magie noire.

Neville avait été retissant en comprenant cela, mais Harry l'avait rassuré sur ce point. Le jeune Londubat regarda son ami. Il était dans un cercle de Runes, Neville bien qu'ayant pris dans ses options Runes anciennes ne connaissait pas le symbole utilisé. Le Survivant lui était assis au milieu des Hiéroglyphes agenouillé, les yeux fermés, concentré, ce qui pouvait choquer c'était qu'il était torse nu, le corps recouvert par de nombreuse Runes. Lorsque l'on observait ces suites de Runes on remarquait immédiatement qu'elles reliaient le Survivant à la mère de Neville qui elle était allongé nu sur le sol endormie et seulement recouverte d'un drap, cachant ainsi sa nudité. On pouvait voir qu'elle aussi avait le corps perclus de Runes.

Sur un signe de tête de la part de la magnifique Elfe qui d'après ce qu'avait compris le jeune Lord, connaissait la procédure du rituel, Neville prit place dans le cercle runique devant lui et posa ses mains sur les omoplates du Survivant, là où il y avait deux mains peintes le corps musclé du Potter.

Si Neville avait bien compris son rôle dans ce rituel, il devait concentrer sa magie dans ses mains, car Harry n'avait pas le contrôle total de sa magie depuis son enfermement. Donc il utiliserait celle son ami pour effectuer le rituel par le biais de Runes de transfert tracé sur le sol de la salle. Neville ferma les yeux se concentrant sur ses mains comme lui avait dit Harry. Une douce litanie retenti dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital sorcier.

Neville se sentit aspirer dans ses mains, cela ressemblait à un transplanage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il ne se retrouvait plus dans la salle des sous-sols de Saint Mangouste, mais dans un endroit inimaginable.

Il était dans l'espaces, ou du moins c'était exactement l'image que l'on pouvait se faire de l'espace. C'était un endroit magnifique, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir quelque chose de pareil un jour. Il était sur un espèce de pont en verre doré permettant de voir à travers, il s'étendait devant lui et derrière lui reliant des destinations inconnues. Ce pont était soutenu par aucun pilier, la première image venant à l'esprit du jeune Londubat, c'était que l'édifice ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel. Mais ce n'était pas le pont qui subjuguait Neville c'était ce qu'il y avait autour. On pouvait apercevoir des étoles, une voix lactée, des satellites. Regardant sur sa droite il vit une pluie de météorites filer au loin.

-Le spectacle de plaît, gamin ? Déclara la voix d'un homme inconnu que Neville ne connaissait pas. C'était un homme plutôt grand, il était étrangement habillé. Il portait une vieille tenu de combattant en cuir de dragon noir, ce n'était pas tant la tenu de combat qui choquait le jeune Lord, c'était plutôt qu'elle datait de l'époque qui avait suivit la période des Fondateurs. C'était des tenus de combat souple mais ultra résistante, car en plus de l'épaisseur de la peau de dragon, il y avait des petites plaques de métal gobelin cousues entre les deux couches de cuir. L'homme devait être un soldat, mais il ne possédait aucunes armes. Il était brun, avec des yeux dorés, un visage fin, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un soldat, l'inconnu était loin d'avoir l'hygiène réglementaire, ses cheveux étaient certes coupé cours mais totalement en bataille, c'était une coiffure dîtes de l'oreiller, une barbes de trois jours.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Harry ? On est où ? Bafouilla Neville.

-Que de questions pour un être si jeune. Sourit l'inconnu avant de reprendre. Je pense que celui que tu appelles Harry doit être l'autre gamin derrière toi, celui qui est habillé. Remarqua narquoisement l'inconnu. Cette remarque fit mouche dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il était nu, entièrement nu. Comment cela pouvait donc être possible ? Neville aimerait bien le savoir. La réponse fut donné par Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à la déconvenue de son ami.

-On est sur le pont créé par le rituel, c'est la zone du conscient. Neville. Tu es nu pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es une représentation spirituel. Ton corps spirituel apparaît comme tu te vois. Vois toi avec des vêtements et tu en auras, mais fais ça vite car là tu donne légèrement l'impression d'être un exhibitionniste. Ricana le Survivant arrivant à la hauteur de son ami, qui devint immédiatement rouge. L'instant d'après le jeune Londubat se trouva habillé de ses habits habituels.

-Heu… C'est qui lui ? Demanda le jeune homme toujours embarrassé en désignant l'inconnu devant eux. Harry le savait que le fameux inconnu était Ulysse, mais il avait vu le signe discret que lui avait fait l'immortel pour lui signifier de taire leur connaissance.

-Je suis le créateur du rituel que vous avez utilisé, je me suis fait enfermé dans se monde suite à une erreur, je suis maintenant condamné à passer le reste de mon existence ici. J'apparais quand quelqu'un utilise ma création. Répondit l'immortel avant de reprendre. Vous n'êtes qu'au début du rituel pour continuer il vous faut continuer sur ce pont, je vais vous accompagner.

Les trois hommes marchèrent en silence le long de cet étrange pont. En silence car l'étrange créateur du rituel intimidait Neville, Harry quant-à lui était curieux de connaître les raisons de la présence de son ami immortel dans ce monde, il savait pertinemment que l'histoire qu'il avait donné à Neville était du flan pour tromper le jeune homme. Ulysse avait créé des tas de choses mais pas ce rituel.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes ou du moins c'est ce qui devait être quelques minutes dans ce monde, le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière dans e monde spirituel que dans le monde réel. Ils arrivèrent devant une espèce de portique, ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

-Ça va être le moment de se séparer Nev. Il faut que tu retourne dans ton corps. Je m'occupe de la suite. Déclara Harry.

-Heu… Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici. Bredouilla le passionné de Botanique.

-Neville, on en a déjà discuté de ça, je te l'ai dit il ne vaut mieux pas que tu voies l'intérieur de nos esprits. Rejoint ton corps et poursuit le rituel comme convenu. Et de toute façon je pense que notre ami le créateur foireux va m'accompagner, comme cela je ne serai pas seul. Le rassura le Survivant.

-Comment je fais ? Demanda le jeune Londubat résigné.

-Il vous suffit de repenser aux sensation de votre corps. Éclaira l'inconnu avant de compléter sa réponse en voyant l'air perdu du jeune homme. Souvenez-vous de l'effet du vent sur votre peau, de la pluie dans vos cheveux, de la douceur des caresses de votre petite amie…

Neville était devenu rouge de gène depuis qu'Ulysse énumérait toutes les différentes façons pour que le jeune homme retourne dans son corps. Puis d'un seul coup il disparu dans aspiré dans son propre corps sous le sourire moqueur des deux hommes, des sourires identiques.

-Alors comme ça tu es le créateur du rituel des ponts de l'esprit ? Demanda Survivant en se moquant ouvertement de son ami.

-Tu me voyais, lui dire que j'étais une âme perdu qui squatte ton esprit depuis que tu t'es livré à un rituel satanique au fin fond de l'enfer. Bon on rentre, j'en ai marre de faire le pied de grue devant la porte entrons. Répondit l'immortel en souriant. Les deux amis avancèrent dans le royaume de l'esprit.

Là encore le spectacle était des plus étrange, le rituel avait mélangé les esprits d'Harry et de sa marraine, Alice, sans oublier celui d'Ulysse faisant parti intégrante de celui du Survivant.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur esprit ressemblerait à ça, c'était une immense pièce dont on ne pouvait pas apercevoir les murs ni le plafond. Cette pièce était remplie d'un espèce de brouillard, il y avait également de l'eau sur le sol, cet espace n'était pas vide loin de là, des draps. Elle était remplie d'espèce de draps sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des images cela donnait l'impression d'être devant des dizaines de milliers d'écrans de cinéma où l'on pouvait voir un souvenir différents. Les souvenirs étaient totalement éparpillés, mélangeant ceux d'Alice, d'Harry et d'Ulysse, bien évidement les souvenirs de l'immortel étaient beaucoup plus présents que ceux des deux autres étant donné qu'il a vécu beaucoup plus longtemps et beaucoup plus de choses.

-Évite de toucher les projections sinon on sera parti pour le vivre, encore une fois. Déclara l'immortel en essayant d'évité tout contact avec les voiles. Malheureusement se ne fut pas le cas d'Harry qui toucha l'une des innombrables toiles blanches. Ils furent immédiatement transportés dans le souvenir. Harry eu la désagréable sensation de subir un transplanage d'escorte, ils se retrouvèrent dans un monde noir et blanc, comme lorsqu'il avait utilisé le journal de Jedusor lors de sa deuxième années.

 _Ils se retrouvaient dans un train, un vieux train du début du XX_ _ème_ _siècle, les voitures de ce train ressemblait étrangement au Poudlard express. Après réflexion et avoir remarqué le nombre anormal d'enfants et d'adolescents présents dans les wagons, montrait clairement que ce train était bien le Poudlard express. Et si on observait bien à travers les fenêtres du train on pouvait remarquer que le train venait tout juste de sortir de la gare de Londres, de King Cross._

 _Harry et Ulysse étaient dans un compartiment où seul se trouvait une fillette, au visage rond, au cheveux bruns, les yeux marron. Elle était seule sur sa banquette, elle donnait l'air d'être anxieuse, au vu de son comportement et de son âge il était facile d'en déduire qu'elle rentrait à Poudlard pour la première fois._

 _D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la tête d'une autre fillette. Une fillette rousse, avec des tâches de rousseur qui parsemer son délicat visage, elle avait également deux magnifiques yeux verts, deux yeux verts qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'Harry._

 _-Excuse moi, est ce que l'on peut rentrer et faire le voyage avec toi. On n'a pas trouvé de place dans les autres wagons ? Demanda la jeune fille sur d'elle, tout en traînant derrière elle un jeune garçon de son âge. Lui était petit pour son âge, les cheveux noirs bouclés, les yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure, un nez crochu qu'Ulysse identifia immédiatement comme une vieille séquelle d'un nez cassé par des mauvais traitements, cet enfant était maltraité. L'immortel vit du coin de l'œil que son jeune ami ne comprenait pas le souvenir qu'il était entrain de visionner._

-Tu es vraiment débile, toi. Hein ? Demanda l'Amazone.

-De quoi tu parles. Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on regarde. Toi bien-sur tu le sais ? Répliqua sèchement le Survivant.

-Idiot, on est devant la première rencontre de ta marraine et de ta mère. Se moqua l'immortel.

-Ma mère ?

-Qu'est ce que je disais tu es stupide. La fillette rousse est ta mère imbécile, vous avait les mêmes yeux et la brunette est ta marraine, c'est son souvenir sinon on ne serait pas là.

-Et lui ? Questionna le jeune Potter sous le choc de voir sa mère aussi jeune, de voir sa mère tout cours.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas omniscient, mais j'ai peut-être une petite idée. Répondit l'immortel.

 _-Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Lily Evans, lui c'est Severus Rogue et toi ? Demanda la petite rousse en s'asseyant sur sa banquette en-face d'Alice en lui tentant la main pour la saluer._

 _-Moi, c'est Alice Taylor. Répondit la jeune fille avec l'assurance d'une sang-pur, en serrant la main de la petite rousse et de jeune Rogue. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux sa mère avait l'air d'être une amie du terrible maître des cachots de Poudlard. Les trois premières années se mirent à discuter sur tout et n'importe quoi, même si le principal sujet restait leur excitation de voir Poudlard pour la première fois. Le souvenir continua comme cela encore un certain temps avant que Harry et Ulysse se firent aspirait pour regagner la pièce au souvenir_.

Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle des souvenirs avec la toile de mémoire dans la main, à regarder bêtement le morceau de tissus avec émotion. Il était perdu, totalement perdu car il venait de découvrir que Rogue connaissait sa mère, alors pourquoi il le détestait lui ?

-Tu essaye de trouver une justification pour le comportement de Rogue envers toi ? Demanda l'immortel en regardant Harry avec son éternel de sourire en coin.

-Comment ?

-Ho, arrête Ry je vis dans ta tête depuis huit mois, je te connais maintenant. Je sais exactement que voir ta mère amie de Rogue te perturbe, depuis que tu es à Poudlard tu de demande pourquoi cette homme de hais. J'ai plusieurs hypothèses sur les raisons qui peuvent avoir amené Rogue à te détester ainsi. As-tu remarqué que notre cher Severus te critiquait et te comparait immédiatement à ton père il ne disait jamais rien sur ta mère. Donc on peut supposer qu'il avait un certain respect pour elle et qu'il te hait à cause de ton père et non ta mère. On peut penser que Rogue projette la haine qu'il à contre ton père sur toi. Alors pourquoi il détestait ton père, mystère. Peut-être que Rogue était jaloux de lui, peut-être que ton père la vraiment harcelé lors de leurs scolarités. Sinon pourquoi il ne t'aurait pas tendu ce piège lors de tes cours d'Oclumencie. J'en sais rien il y a plein de possibilité. Maintenant que tu as fini ta petite introspection on peut continuer. On n'est pas là pour toi et évite de toucher une autre toile, imagine que la prochaine fois se soit un autre souvenir mais cette fois au lieu d'un bon, on tombe sur quelque chose de pire. Comme la soirée où ta marraine c'est fait torturé voire pire. Déclara l'immortel avec un sérieux qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement.

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un souvenir de torture ? Et se n'est pas facile d'éviter ces toiles. Répondit le survivant en montrant les différents souvenirs qui se déplaçaient en suspension dans cette salle. Il pu entendre un léger murmure de son ami qui venait de répondre à sa question en la grommelant dans sa barbe. « Mes souvenir Ry sont bien pire qu'une simple séance de torture… ».

Sachant pertinemment que l'immortel avait vécu des choses inhumaines le Survivant n'insista pas et le suivi dans se méandre de toiles de mémoire en prenant bien garde d'éviter de rentrer en contacte avec les draps blancs. Parfois lorsqu'il regardait certains de morceaux de tissus on pouvait apercevoir les prémices d'un souvenir.

Dans la partie qu'ils étaient tous deux entrains d'explorer était principalement composé de souvenir heureux, ce qui d'après l'immortel était tout à fait normal car les pires souvenir seraient tous concentré à proximité de l'esprit torturé d'Alice Londubat, qui devait se trouver à la bordure entre la zone tampon et la zone de l'inconscient. C'est pour cela que l'on pouvait voir des enfants courants les cheveux au vent riant de toute leur dents, jouant avec leurs amis ou leur famille. Harry remarqua que tous les souvenirs de ce genre étaient centrés autour d'une fillette aux cheveux bruns les mêmes que ceux de la petite première année du train, c'étaient les souvenirs de la marraine du Survivant.

Il n'y avait pas que les souvenirs heureux d'Alice dans cette contrée, mais également quelques uns appartenant au jeune Lord, des souvenirs heureux. Il se revit entrain d'effectuer son premier vol sur un balais, son arrivé en barque à Poudlard, le jour où Sirius lui avait proposé d'habiter avec lui, son premier match de Quiddicht et bien d'autre souvenir joyeux.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait déclaré l'immortel, Harry réussi à apercevoir deux ou trois souvenir d'Ulysse, même si l'Amazone en question n'aurai jamais avoué qu'ils lui appartenaient. Le Survivant avait dû résister à la tentation de toucher le tissus pour découvrir les dits souvenirs. Finalement la raison eu le dessus sur la curiosité, Harry savait que son ami intérieur possédait très peu de moment de joie dans sa longue vie et qu'il n'aimait pas partager le peu de souvenirs heureux qui possédait car il les chérissait de tout son être, donc le Potter-Black prit la décision de ne pas chercher à les visionner, ni d'essayer de les apercevoir. Un jour, une fois que la fusion de leur deux âmes serait achevée ses souvenirs deviendraient également les siens.

Néanmoins il était facile de deviner que parmi ces sésames se trouvaient les souvenirs des moments passé avec les membres du clan Poufsouffle, le Survivant savait que pour son ami seul la famille avait de importance. Harry avait déjà assimilé quelques uns de ces souvenir heureux, voilà pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à les observer allant contre sa curiosité car un jour où l'autre le rituel de fusion sera totalement achevé et le Survivant assimilera ainsi tous les expériences de l'immortel, que se soit les bons où les mauvais souvenirs.

Mais malheureusement pour les deux explorateurs spirituels, il était très difficile d'éviter toutes ces toiles de souvenir. Donc c'est par un mouvement de trop qu'Harry vu sa peau rentrer en contact avec l'un des voiles mémoires. Comme pour le premier souvenir ils furent tous deux aspirés comme si c'était un simple transplanage. Encore une fois dans un monde en noir et blanc où le gris était roi.

 _Harry et Ulysse se retrouvèrent dans une pièce d'une maison sang-pur, il était facile de le reconnaître aux différentes armoiries et devises affiché aux différents murs. Sans oublier cette sensation d'être rentré dans le monde aristocratique._

 _Devant eux se trouvé un groupe de jeunes adultes, ils devaient tous être dans le début de la vingtaine voire moins. Ce groupe était constitué de quatre femmes et de six hommes. En les voyant Harry eut un choque, car devant lui se trouvait ses parents juste devant lui, mais a y regarder de plus près il n'y avait pas que ses parents présent dans cette vision, Rémus Lupin, Peter Petigrow, Sirius Black, Franck Londubat ainsi que sa femme étaient facilement identifiable. Les deux amies tenaient toutes les deux dans leurs bras un poupon. Pour les deux visiteurs spirituels, il était facile de deviner que ses deux nourrissons à peine âgé de quelques semaines n'étaient autres qu'Harry et Neville. Ils étaient tous les deux le centre de la soirée._

 _Mais il y avait d'autre personne que le Survivant n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour connu. La première était une ravissante blonde au yeux bleus, elle avait le physique d'une mannequin avec les forme pré-requise pour ce job, un splendide corps qui contrastait avec celui des deux jeunes maman qui portaient encore sur elles quelques courbe dû à leurs grossesses. La blonde était assise dans l'un des fauteuils près des deux mères, elle contemplait les deux femmes qui couvaient leurs progénitures du regard, il était difficile de dire si la jolie mannequin les enviait ou était ahurie devant leurs airs gaga, visiblement la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la fibre maternelle. Et lorsque l'on voyait les regards insistant qu'elle lançait à Sirius, elle n'était pas ici pour fêter l'arriver des deux nourrissons mais plutôt pour écouter son cœur comme diraient les romantiques. La voir faire son petit manège, en espérant que personne ne le remarque, alors que visiblement personnes dans l'assistance n'étaient dupes, excepter peut-être les deux nouveau-nés, fit sourire le Survivant. Il ne souriait pas parce que son parrain avait du sucés auprès de la gente féminine, ça il le savait, Sirius s'en était toujours vanté. Non, ce qui le faisait sourire c'était que durant cette scène son parrain paraissait heureux, une joie qu'il avait que rarement vu pendant la courte période où il se côtoyait, le temps bénit de l'innocence, en ce moment il avait devant les yeux il voyait sûrement l'un des derniers moment d'innocence de ses parents et de leurs amis avant que les Ténèbres s'abattent sur eux._

 _Harry se souvint brutalement qu'il était dans ce souvenir avec son ami immortel, ce dernier était en arrêt devant la dernière femme de l'assemblée. Elle était magnifique, elle avait les mêmes trais fins qu'une personne qu'il avait déjà croisé, seule ombre au tableau, le Survivant ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait rencontré. Pourtant son air calme, d'une sérénité à toute épreuve, un doux sourire sur le visage, qui était encadré par deux mèches de cheveux, le reste de sa coiffure était constituée d'une longue natte qui lui descendait le long du dos. La teinte de la chevelure de cette femme rappelait quelque chose à Harry, il avait déjà vu cette couleur brune tirant légèrement vers le roux. Elle était assise entre les deux mères, elle regardait les deux enfants avec envie tout en caressant son ventre rebondit, elle aussi attendait un heureux événement._

 _Contrairement à Harry, Ulysse donnait l'impression de savoir qui était cette future maman, vu comment il se comportait devant elle. Il était juste devant elle, il avait la main tendu en en direction de sa joue comme si il voulait la caresser délicatement._

-Il en reste encore une. Ry tu sais qui est cette femme ? Interrogea l'immortel, visiblement il était comme le Survivant, il ignorait l'identité de cette femme enceinte.

-Elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois qui. Pourquoi tu sais qui elle est ? Demanda un Survivant perdu, en quoi savoir qui était cette femme avait une importance.

-Réfléchis Ry, si je te demande si tu la connais, c'est que je l'ignore. Réprimanda le fils d'Helga.

-Heu…. Moui, je n'y avais pas pensé. Répondit piteusement. Mais c'est vrai que son visage me dit quelque choses.

-Elle ressemble à Théna, l'une de mes sœurs. Constata l'immortel dans un murmure.

-C'est peut-être une de tes descendantes ? Questionna le Survivant, il était toujours curieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en connaître plus sur le passé de son ami surtout lorsque sa concernait les secret familiaux d'Ulysse.

\- Je n'ai pas de descendant. Cette phrase avait été soufflé tellement bas que le Survivant n'était pas sur de l'avoir entendu. Non, elle descend de la ligné de Théna, les Bones, je crois. Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux noms. Compléta l'immortel.

-La famille Bones, comme Amelia Bones, la directrice du DJM ou Susan Bones ? Demanda Le Survivant voyant enfin la ressemblance entre le tableau de Théna à Gringott et celle la jeune fille de Poufsouffle qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard.

-Donc le clan n'est pas mort. Il va falloir que l'on retourne à Gringotts après ce rituel. Déclara Ulysse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Voyons Ry, Ry pourquoi je te gâcherais le plaisir de la découverte. Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Sourit l'immortel. Lors de la conversation entre les deux amis le souvenir s'était écoulé. Ils ressentirent une nouvelle fois la désagréable sensation d'être aspiré par un aspirateur.

Ils étaient revenu dans la salle aux souvenirs Harry n'avait pas compris la fin de la scène et la réaction de son ami, mais visiblement l'immortel était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec cette femme qui était le portrait crachée de l'une de ses sœurs, cela l'avait grandement déstabilisé, Harry comprenait pourquoi une telle vision pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet.

En silence les deux amis reprirent leur route au travers des toiles de souvenir en faisant bien attention d'éviter de nouveau le moindre contact avec les tissus traîtres. Ulysse s'était muré dans le silence depuis la dernière vision, marchant d'un pas mécanique, esquivant les toiles qui surgissaient soudainement devant eux avec une dextérité surprenante montrant d'habiles capacités de réflexes. Soudain il s'arrêta brutalement, si brutalement que le Survivant qui le suivait de près lui rentra dedans.

-J'en ai trouvé un. Déclara l'immortel avec un sérieux qui lui était inhabituel, tout en fixant la toile de souvenir qui était juste devant lui. Harry était curieux de savoir de quoi pouvait bien vouloir parler.

Il avait remarqué que les souvenirs qui étaient concentrés autour d'eux n'étaient plus des souvenirs heureux, mais des visions biens plus malheureuses. Le Survivant avait dû revoir les souvenirs des innombrables maltraitances que lui avaient fait subir les Dursley. Les nombreuses séances d'humiliations, les passages à tabac de la part de son oncle, les insultes, la violence de son cousin et des ses amis. Mais il n'y avait pas que les horribles souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de son enfance dans sa famille aimante, d'autre souvenirs plus récent mais tous aussi douloureux que les premiers. Il aperçu au loin le voile qui représentait la mascarade qui lui avait servi de procès, les différentes trahisons qu'il avait subit, leur nombre était très important en considérant qu'il avait seulement 17 ans.

Il n'y avait pas que ses mauvais souvenir loin de là, il pouvait apercevoir ceux de sa marraine comme son premier chagrin d'amour, l'annonce de la perte de l'un des ses parents, comparé aux mauvais souvenir de l'immortel et d'Harry, ceux d'Alice étaient en petit nombre, mais bien présent.

-De quoi parles-tu, Ulysse ? Demanda le Survivant curieux de finalement connaître les raisons de cet arrêt brutale.

-L'une des raisons de ce rituel. Déclara le fils d'Helga toujours aussi énigmatique.

-Et si tu développais pour une fois ? Interrogea le jeune Lord Potter.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé, pourquoi je n'avais pas protesté, alors qu'il y a un gros risque pour que l'on y perde la vie, que l'on révèle notre secret et surtout mon existence. Répondit l'immortel avant de continuer pour éclairer la lanterne de son ami. Le rituel va au final nous faire fusionner nos deux esprits vont créer à terme un troisième qui mêlera toutes nos connaissances, nos mémoires, nos âmes, nos magies, nos personnalités. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il nous faudra bien plus que les un an requit pour que tu assimiles ma partie, tu passes tes nuits à assimiler mes souvenirs et mes connaissances. Mais il y a certaines choses, plus précisément certains souvenirs. C'est exactement ce que l'on va faire. Expliqua le guerrier.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux être là pour ces souvenirs, tu l'as dit toi même que je finirai par les assimiler ? Qu'est ce que tu caches Ulysse ? Je commence à te connaître, tu ne fais rien par hasard. Interrogea suspicieusement le Survivant, cette remarque fit sourire l'immortel.

-Tu as raison, j'ai une idée derrière la tête, ou plutôt je veux corriger une erreur. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le rituel pour voir si une autre anomalie dû à mon grand âge. Et je pense que l'on aura un petit problème. Ne t'inquiète pas rien de très grave. Tu sais que normalement nos personnalités vont fusionner pour en créer une troisième qui normalement sera composé à près de 75 % de la tienne et 25 % de la mienne. Sauf que comme pour la durée d'assimilation du rituel on n'a pas pris en compte mon âge, donc il se trouve que ma personnalités est beaucoup plus affirmé que la tienne donc notre future personnalités se rapprochera plus du 50/50 que du 75/25 voire très influencé par la mienne, mais ça sera toujours toi au commande. Donc je veux te montrer ma véritable personnalité pour éviter d'être trop influencé et que tu puises comprendre certains souvenirs. Le rassura l'immortel en agrippant l'une des toiles de mémoires. Harry fut persuadé d'avoir entendu son ami déclarer dans un rire qui lui était caractéristique « Et c'est parti », lors qu'ils furent aspiré par le souvenir.

 _Maintenant ils étaient arrivés au beau milieu d'une vision de cauchemars. Des cadavres, des montagnes de cadavres recouvraient le sol, si on pouvait appeler cela un sol. Ils venaient de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille, un affrontement extrêmement sanglant, comme ce devait être le cas lors de n'importe quelle bataille._

\- Eh merde ce n'est pas le bon souvenir. Bon il ferra l'affaire pour une intro. Soupira l'immortel, devant l'air abasourdi du Survivant.

 _Autour d'eux des hommes, des elfes, des nains, des gobelins et biens d'autres créatures s'entre-tuaient. Mais un personnage semblait être le centre du souvenir et aussi de cette partie du champ de bataille. C'était un homme à cheval, un cavalier il portait une armure étrange qui semblait être légère. Lui même semblait différent des autres guerrier qui l'entouraient car contrairement aux autres soldats il était le seul à ne pas porter de casque, à se battre avec aucune protection au niveau des bras, il était littéralement en armure sans manches, d'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près Harry remarqua que cet individu n'avait pratiquement aucune protection sur lui. Il donnait l'impression de se moquer de la mort en personne, en s'affichant aussi ouvertement sans armure et affichant une coiffure aussi visible, qu'une crête iroquoise teinte en rouge et haute de près de 40 cm en plein cœur d'un massacre._

 _Soudain l'homme se retourna dans la direction d'Harry et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce souvenir de carnage, il en fut tellement surpris qu'il en eu un hoquet de stupeur. Ce fou sans armure n'était autre qu'Ulysse._

-Tadam ! Clama l'immortel tout sourire. J'étais présent pour cette bataille comme pour beaucoup d'autres. Celle-ci a eu lieu en 1223 où 1217 je ne sais plus, j'ai combattu tellement de fois. De toute façon entre les années 1205 et 1230 les guerres et les bains de sangs n'ont fait que de succéder surtout entre les races magiques et moldu, certains appellent même cette période la guerre de la déchirure, elle a conduit à la séparation des deux mondes et la création de la loi du secret. Expliqua l'Amazone avec un air contrit.

-Et dans quelle camp tu étais ? Questionna le Survivant curieux de savoir où voulais en venir son ami.

-Celui qui payait le mieux ou encore celui qui était dans la plus mauvaise posture. J'ai arrêté d'être au service de la couronne du royaume de Logres en 1195, il n'est pas commun voir un guerrier âgé de près de 200 ans, alors qu'il avait toujours le physique d'un homme de vingt ans, donc il était préférable que je disparaisse. Je me suis fait mercenaire pendant un temps, je me souciais pas encore du rôle des sorciers dans notre univers, je cherchais juste à, comment dire à assouvir un besoin. Déclara gêné l'immortel.

-Un besoin ?

-Une soif de sang, je suis fou, Ry. Tu peux le voir. Répondit le fils d'Helga en se montrant du doigt. _Intrigué le jeune Lord regarda avec plus d'attention le cavalier qui était son ami lorsqu'il était jeune, si l'on pouvait appeler un être âgé de plus de 200 ans jeune. Et la vision de l'immortel sur son cheval lui glaça le sang, simple façon de parler car dans ce souvenir Harry n'avait pas de corps physique._

 _Devant lui se trouvait un homme qui était son ami, ce dernier venait de plonger l'une de ses deux lames dans la gorge d'elfe à en juger par la proéminence de ses oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de le voir tuer de sang froid un être vivant qui effrayait le Survivant, c'était l'expression qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il avait dégager son arme du cadavre encore frais pour la reloger dans un autre ennemis d'un mouvement fluide et expert. Il affichait sourire heureux, oui c'est cela qui dérangeait le Survivant c'était qu'au beau milieu de ce carnage Ulysse était heureux comme un coq en pate, l'immortel prenait son pied en participant à un bain de sang._

-Et oui, je vois à ton air horrifié que tu as compris. J'étais un tueur, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, enfin je crois. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, chacun ses vices. Je sais le mien n'est pas le plus respectable. Ricana l'immortel en voyant l'air abasourdi de son ami. Ho je sais je pourrais dire que c'était une époque différente, que la violence était partout. Ce n'est pas faux mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu le sais, j'ai été élevé dans le but de tuer mon demi-frère pour satisfaire une prophétie et la folie d'un vieux taré. Cette éducation et le fait que je sois un Amazone font de moi une personne qui est naturellement doué pour tuer, sans vouloir me vanter j'étais même extrêmement doué. Oh putain que j'étais bon. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tuer est simple quand on y repense. Après tout n'est pas toi qui à tuer un homme alors que tu n'étais quand première année, en grillant ton professeur de DFM.

-Il était possédé ! S'insurgea le Survivant.

\- A d'autre Riri. Il était peut-être possédé, mais il en restait pas moins un homme. Ne t'inquiète pas il serait mort un jour où l'autre à cause de la possession, mais pas avant plusieurs années. Ton instinct de survie et ta magie ont pris le contrôle de ton corps quand tu étais en danger c'est pour cela que lorsque tu lui touchais le visage, il partait en poussière. C'était certes de l'auto défense, mais c'était tout de même un meurtre. Tu vois qu'il est facile de tuer, après le plus dur c'est de vivre avec. Toi tu as plus de scrupule que moi c'est tout, moi j'ai grandi dans un monde où la mort était omniprésente, tu pouvais la croiser au détour d'une rue, donc j'ai appris à vivre avec. Sans compter qu'être un psychopathe aide aussi. Toi tu vis dans un monde où le moindre bobo devient un crime, où vous êtes embrigadé dans un monde de bisounours.

-Si tu le dis. Attend, tu es un psychopathe ? Tu es dangereux ? Demanda le Survivant craignant avoir passé un pacte avec le diable.

-Oui, mais un vrai, pas un de ceux que l'on nomme comme cela car il tue tout le monde pour le plaisir. Un véritable psychopathe est un être qui ne ressent aucun ou presque aucun sentiment ou émotion, pas l'un de ces pseudos tarés. Expliqua l'immortel.

-Tu as dit toi même que tu aimais tuer. En quoi ça fais de toi quelqu'un différent des faux psychopathes ? Interrogea septique le Survivant.

-Tu as mal compris. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais tuer. J'aime la sensation d'être là. Dit l'homme âgé en montrant du doigt son double dans du souvenir qui était toujours aux centres des combats qui affrontant toutes ceux qui avaient le courage de se dresser face à lui, mais ils se faisaient tous tailler en pièces, mais contrairement à la logique plus il éliminait ses adversaires plus il en venait, ce qui semblait ravir l'immortel qui les accueillait tous avec le sourire.

-Ce que tu vois là, n'est pas un homme qui aime tuer. Mais un homme qui aime cette sensation, celle d'être au cœur du combat, au cœur de l'action, cette peur que tu ressens quand ta vie est sur le fil du rasoir, cette sensation que tu peux tout perdre en une fraction de seconde, cette sensation de vivre, de liberté suprême. Rétorqua l'immortel.

-Mais tu es immortel.

-Ry, Ry. Ta naïveté me surprendra toujours. Justement j'étais immortel c'est pour cela que je recherchais ces sensations, l'immortalité n'est pas faite pour les êtres humains voire les êtres vivants tout court. Quand tu es immortel tous les petits plaisir d'être en vie perdent leurs attraits, la nourriture perd de sa saveur donc pour te sentir vivant tu vies dans l'excès. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ry. On l'a tous fais regarde les dieux, ils passaient leur temps à accumuler conquête sur conquête et le reste du temps à faire la guerre. Moi j'étais pareil, me battre, passer du bon temps en charmante compagnie, me permettait de me sentir encore vivant. Expliqua Ulysse, Harry ne préféra pas relever que son ami avait osé se comparer à des dieux, mais le laissa reprendre habitué à ces déclarations pompeuses. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'allais au combat avec aussi peu de protection et une crête rouge aussi visible ? Pour pimenter le risque, augmenter la difficulté. Pointe toi au milieu d'une bataille désarmé tout le monde t'attaquera car tu seras considéré comme un faible, un abruti et plus tu restes en vie plus l'ego de tes adversaires sera touché et tu deviendras la cible à abattre. Il y a rien de plus vivant d'être le centre d'une bataille, cible de tous ennemis aux alentours.

-Te sentir vivant ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé enfermer ? Demanda le Survivant essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

-Hein ? Mais non j'ai été capturé.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Ulysse. Je déjà vu les souvenirs de ta "capture", tu t'es laissé capturer. C'est pour voir si la douleur d'Azkaban t'atteignait encore ? Demanda le Survivant mais pour seule réponse l'éternel sourire en coin de l'immortel. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester contre son ami car il ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de tourbillon caractéristique de l'entrée ou de la sortie d'un souvenir.

-Eh merde. Tu vois à toujours vouloir blablater je n'ai pas pu te montrer ce que je voulais. Tu es chiant Harry. Rouspéta dans sa barbe inexistante l'immortel, quand les deux amis c'étaient une nouvelle fois dans la salle aux souvenirs. Le Survivant ne se formalisa pas des réprimandes d'Ulysse, il avait pris l'habitude du manque d'objectivité du guerrier.

-Bon, voilà se que l'on va faire quand on est dans un souvenir tu te tais, si tu as des questions tu les poses après, sinon on va jamais s'en sortir. Rouspéta de nouveau l'immortel en reprenant sa route à travers les voiles de souvenirs. Harry le suivit docilement, après tout il était également curieux de découvrir certains souvenirs de son ami et pour une fois que ce dernier accepter de répondre à ses questions.

Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, du moins plusieurs minutes selon le Survivant, dans cette dimension où le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière, Les deux amis furent entraînés une nouvelle fois dans l'une des nombreuses toiles de mémoires.

 _Ce souvenir était étrange songea le Lord anglais. Il commençait à bien connaître les souvenirs qui peuplaient cette étrange salle. Mais celui dans lequel ils venaient d'être entraînés était différent. Contrairement aux souvenirs précédents, la différence principale était la netteté, en effet les souvenirs étaient des visions nettes, où il pouvait se déplacer dans le souvenir. Mais dans ce cas Harry avait l'impression de visionner la mémoire à travers une longue-vue mal réglée. L'immortel lui n'avait pas l'impression d'être dérangé par cette spécificité, de toute façon Ulysse ne donnait jamais l'impression d'être dérangé par quoi que ce soit._

 _Harry était curieux de ce phénomène nouveau, il s'apprêtait à demander des éclaircissements à son ami, lorsqu'il se souvint où il avait déjà vu ce genre de phénomène. Cette vision correspondait à un souvenir d'un souvenir, plus exactement c'était comme cela que ce passait lorsque l'on legimentait une personne, donc Harry en déduisit qu'il se retrouvait dans un souvenir où Ulysse devait legimencier quelqu'un. Cette impression fut rapidement confirmée par le défilé rapide de certains souvenirs appartenant à la malheureuse victime legimenciée._

 _Soudain les souvenirs de la victime arrêtèrent de saper laissant les deux amis devant un seul et unique souvenir. Un très vieux souvenir d'après ce que pouvait voir le Survivant s'il se fiait aux vêtement portés par les acteurs de la mémoire et la décoration du décors._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petite maison, une chaumière pour être précis, avec des murs en torchis, le toit en paille. D'après les faibles connaissances d'Harry en architecture, cette maisonnette datait du moyen-âge. Donc il était dans l'un des souvenirs d'enfance de l'immortel._

 _Dans cette chaumière, on pouvait voir une paillasse en paille. Cette couchette était le centre d'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle était occupée par une femme brune qui avait l'air enceinte si on prenait le ventre bien rond qu'elle arborait._

 _Un Hurlement de douleur retentit dans la chaumière, la belle brune était tout simplement entrain d'accoucher. Parmi les personnes qui étaient autour de la future maman, il y avait trois femmes qui avaient tous un trait commun avec la future mère._

 _Harry reconnu rapidement les sœurs de son ami, Théna, Mésis et Helga la jeune, donc celle qui était sur le point de mettre au monde n'était d'autre que Helga Poufsouffle « l'ancienne », l'une des deux fondatrices de Poudlard et l'enfant qu'elle tentait de mettre au monde devait être Ulysse. Les deux autres personnes qui étaient présentes devaient un médicomage et une sage-femme._

 _-Pourquoi a-t-on écouté l'autre tordu de Gryffondor ? Ragea l'une des sœurs de l'immortel, Mésis d'après les souvenirs d'Harry._

 _-Némésis, nous en avons déjà parlé, c'est pour la sécurité d'Ulysse. Répondit celle qui avait le même nom que leur mère._

 _-On a déjà donné un nom au moutard ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme._

 _-Les filles ça suffit ! Hurla une Helga Poufsouffle première du nom dans un crie de crispation, avant de se remettre à hurler à cause de la douleur. Le médecin et la sage-femme étaient tous deux attelés à la tâche. D'après les chuchotements qu'ils s'échangeaient l'accouchement s'annonçait être extrêmement difficile. Mais ce qui perturba le Survivant ainsi que les deux personnels de santé c'était que les quatre membres du clan Poufsouffle n'avaient aucunement l'air d'être inquiété par les complications qui se profilaient._

 _Après réflexion Harry comprit qu'elles savaient déjà ce que ces complications allaient entraîner, elles savaient toutes qu'à la suite de cet accouchement Helga Poufsouffle décéderait. Après plusieurs minutes de travail le médicomage fut heureux d'annoncer qu'il voyait enfin la tête. Mais brutalement la sage-femme hurla d'horreur._

 _-IL EST ENTRAIN DE LA TUER, CE MONSTRE EST ENTRAIN DE LUI DRAINER SON ÉNERGIE… Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase car elle reçu brutalement un gifle qui la jeta au sol, Némésis venait de la frapper suffisamment fort pour lui arracher une dent._

 _-Ne traite plus jamais un membre de notre famille. Cracha la brune._

 _L'accouchement ce poursuivit comme l'avait prédit le médicomage, petit à petit Helga perdit de l'énergie, devenant de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à rivaliser avec le teint blafard rivalisant avec celle d'un cadavre. Mais visiblement personne excepté la sage-femme ne s'en préoccupa, le médecin devait avoir été mis au courant de la malédiction concernant la matriarche du clan Poufsouffle. La sage-femme, elle était totalement tétanisée dans un coin de la masure._

 _Puis le hurlement d'Ulysse nourrisson retentit dans la chaumière signifiant la que l'immortel venait de naître, ce hurlement de nourrisson tout à fait normal était accompagné d'une puissante onde magique qui souffla toutes les bougies de la petite masure, avant de brutalement être rallumé par le hurlement suivant. Harry regarda la nouvel mère, elle était si blanche, si près de la mort, en la regardant on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'elle vivait ses dernières secondes. Elle affichait un air satisfait sur le visage, elle était heureuse, malgré sa pâleur elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle se tourna vers sa fille aînée qui tenait dans ses bras le nouveau-né._

 _-Il est magnifique, vous tiendrez votre promesse ? Demanda la femme dans un dernier effort._

 _-Oui, magnifique. Le clan protège ses membres, nous respectons ton choix et nous prendrons soin de lui comme si c'était notre enfant. Sourit tendrement la dénommé Némésis en caressant tendrement de les cheveux de sa mère, cette dernière mourut sereinement comme si elle avait attendu cette phrase pour s'éteindre en paix._

 _-Repose en paix, que Gaïa te guide dans l'autre monde. Déclara solennellement Helga seconde du nom, en fermant les yeux de celle qui fut sa mère._

 _-Une vie pour une vie, la malédiction à bel et bien frappé. Compléta sa sœur aînée._

 _-Maintenant occupons nous des vivants, ce petit va avoir besoin de nous, surtout si l'autre idiot aux griffons s'intéresse à lui pour ses prophéties. Surenchérit Théna. Alors que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce restaient totalement subjuguées par l'indifférence que montrer les trois Poufsouffle envers la morte, elles n'avaient aucunement l'air tristes face au décès de leur mère._

 _Même Harry en fut légèrement choqué par cette absence d'émotion, mais après tout elles savaient avant le début de l'accouchement que la matriarche n'y survivrait pas, elles devaient avoir eux le temps de faire leur deuil ou alors c'était à cause de leur nature d'Amazone._

 _Mais ils furent brutalement par le fracas d'une explosion. La seconde suivante une jeune femme devant avoir dans les 19 ans, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sœur aînée de la fratrie Poufsouffle et elle avait également plusieurs trait commun avec la femme de la famille Bones de la vision précédente._

 _-Mère, ils nous ont trouvé, il faut fuir immédiatement. Ho comme il est mignon. S'extasia-t-elle devant le bambin. Visiblement le sens des priorités était une caractéristique familiale pensa le Survivant._

 _La porte de la chaumière explosa brutalement, projetant les occupants de la pièce au sol. De la fumée provoquée par l'explosion émergea un groupe d'hommes armés, certains avec des baguettes magiques, d'autres avec d'épée. Ils étaient menés par un homme grand, élégant, pâle, un corps élancé et séduisant. Il avait des cheveux bruns, un visage séduisant, des yeux sombres. Il avait une prestance et une aura envoûtante faisant de lui un chef naturel, ses hommes s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. L'homme regarda le corps sans vie d'Helga Poufsouffle._

 _-Enfin l'une de ces créatures en moins. Cracha-t-il devant le cadavre de la fondatrice. Puis il se retourna vers les filles et la petite fille de la défunte. Tuez-les ! Ordonna-t-il. Et les rayons de magies fusèrent dans tous les sens, le premier touché fut le médicomage qui se retrouva raide sur le sol boueux de la chaumière._

 _Harry ne pu connaître la suite car la vision se mis à devenir floue, ils furent éjectés de la tête de victime de la legimencie. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite chambre. Cette fois Harry fut sur et certain qu'ils étaient revenu dans un souvenir normal. Devant eux se trouvait un petit garçon qui devait être âgé de 8 ans et une femme brune, Harry reconnu facilement Ulysse en la personne du petit garçon et l'une de ses sœurs aînées, Helga. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir était brutalement frappée. Le Survivant comprit facilement que c'était un souvenir tiré de l'esprit d'Helga, donc celui qui l'avait legimenciée ne pouvait être que l'immortel, c'était un acte incroyable pour un enfant de huit ans d'être capable d'user de la légilimencie. La vision se terni et les deux amis se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois aspiré dans la salle aux souvenirs._

Les deux amis étaient de retour dans la salle des souvenirs.

-Pourquoi tu m'as montré ce souvenir ? Demanda finalement le Survivant après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été manipuler. Répondit son ami.

-En quoi ce souvenir montre que tu es un pion? Demanda le jeune Lord perplexe.

-Tout comme toi il y a eu une prophétie pouvant me concerner faite avant ma naissance, par Godric Gryffondor. Et tout comme toi une personne à tout fait pour m'obliger a m'y lier, tout comme fait Dumbledore avec toi.

-Godric Gryffondor était voyant ?

-Oui, l'un des plus grand de son temps, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui dispensait les cours de divination à Poudlard et il est à l'origine de sa réputation. Mais ça c'était avant que ton tordu engage la girouette qui t'a servis de prof. Expliqua l'immortel.

-Quelle prophétie ? Et commença te lier à une prophétie ?

-Une prédiction disant qu'un enfant ne devant pas exister au yeux de la magie allait naître et qu'il serait celui tuerait le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ce qui est des prophéties, elles ne sont pas gravées dans le marbre et surtout assigné à une seul personne. Le destin d'une personne n'est pas écrit à l'avance, il y a une infinité de future possible, un peu comme des milliers de files et une possibilité correspond à un seul fil. Un devin ne voit qu'une à deux possibilités, alors qu'une prophétie se réalisera sous certaines conditions, mais contrairement aux visions du future une prophétie correspond à toutes les similitudes des différentes possibilités, un peu comme un nœud mêlant les différents fils du futur. Pour qu'une prophétie se réalise il faut réunir les conditions, elle n'appartient pas à une personne donnée. Dumbledore à tout fait pour que tu sois confronté plusieurs fois à Voldemort pour te lier à la prophétie, je ne serai même pas étonné qu'il soit à l'origine de la mort de tes parents pour être sur que tu sois marqué par face de serpent. Il n'aurait pas cherché à pas à te lier à cette prophétie, elle aurait très bien pu être obsolète. Tenta d'expliquer hasardeusement Ulysse.

-Attend tu es entrain de me dire que cette prophétie aurait pu ne jamais me concerner ? Interrogea le Survivant stupéfié de savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie normal.

-Oui.

-Et toi c'était qui ton Dumbledore ? Question le garçon-qui-se-retrouvait-lié-à-une-prophétie-qu'il-ne-voulait-pas.

-Moi, c'était l'autre enfoiré de Godric. Déclara funestement son ami, lui faisant comprendre que le sujet était sensible. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur route vers l'esprit torturé de sa marraine.

-Eh Ulysse tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été élevé par tes sœurs qu'à partir de tes sept ans ? Questionna le Survivant.

-Oui. Après l'attaque de la chaumière, j'ai été kidnappé par la sage-femme qui a profité du chaos qu'a provoqué l'arrivé de Rodric et de ses hommes. Elle voulait me tuer, mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit elle s'est fait tuer avant qu'elle ne réussisse et je me suis retrouvé seul dans la rue recueilli par des religieuses. J'ai grandi dans l'orphelinat qu'elles tenaient jusqu'à mes 3 ans, mais magie et bonne-sœurs ne fait pas bon ménage et elles m'ont mis à la rue où j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes huit ans. Jusqu'à ce que Némésis et Théna qui escortaient un seigneur qui à failli me tuer en m'écrasant avec son cheval m'ont reconnu grâce à une tâche de naissance significative du clan.  
Le souvenir que l'on vient de voir est celui de ma première nuit au sein de ma famille. J'étais terrorisé, Helga a voulu me faire prendre un bain alors que je ne voulais pas, dans la confrontation je l'ai repoussé de toute mes forces dont ma magie, c'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvé à la légilimencier. C'est après cet épisode que l'on a découvert que j'étais un maître en magie spirituelle naturel. Ça explique aussi pourquoi je suis doué pour toute les magies ayant trait avec l'esprit, comme les rituels. Si je me souviens bien après cette épisode j'étais tellement terrifié par ce que j''avais vu dans l'esprit d'Helga que je me suis caché, elles ont mis plus de six heures pour me retrouver. Et elles ont mis autant de temps à me convaincre que je n'étais pas un monstre que j'avais une famille maintenant, qu'elles ferraient tout pour me protéger. Raconta l'immortel tout en continuant sa marche, qui les emmena devant une toile de mémoire. Ulysse la contempla pensivement un long moment avant de se décider à la toucher les entraînants dans un nouveau voyage à travers les souvenirs de l'immortel.

 _Harry regarda autour de lui curieux de découvrir ce nouveau voyage dans les méandres de la mémoire de son ami immortel. Cette fois le souvenir était "normal", ou du moins il appartenait bien au fils d'Helga._

 _Les deux amis venaient d'être catapultés en haut d'une falaise, le Survivant reconnu l'endroit. Cette falaise il y était déjà venu. Cette falaise se trouvait dans les environs de Poudlard, elle surplombait la forêt interdite et Pré-au-lard. Mais visiblement le paysage avait bien changé entre la dernière fois ou Harry était venu et l'époque où se déroulait la scène de la vision. Il reconnaissait Poudlard au loin, le château était toujours assis majestueux dans le soleil couchant, il y avait toutefois une différence entre son Poudlard et celui qu'il avait devant les yeux, ce dernier paraissait plus brut, moins esthétique que celui dans lequel il avait étudié. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était normal après tout cette vision devait dater des premières années de vie de l'école près de neuf siècle avant qu'il mette un pied dans le château. Il était plus petit et on voyait clairement les fonctions défensives de la forteresse._

 _La forêt interdite, elle était beaucoup plus vaste, elle était si vaste qu'elle s'étendait à perte de vue, seuls certains endroits paraissaient être vierge de toute végétation. C'étaient les multiples carrières qui abritaient les villages, contrairement à son époque, Harry pouvait en voir beaucoup plus, peut-être car l'époque à laquelle se déroulait la scène monde magique et moldu se côtoyaient étroitement._

 _En observant de plus près se paysage Harry nota toutefois quelques irrégularités. En effet là où se trouvaient des villages on pouvait voir s'élever dans le ciel de longues colonnes de fumées, signe de la destruction des dits villages, c'était donc une période de guerre supposa le Survivant._

 _-_ C'était pendant la guerre contre mon demi-frère. Ce que tu vas voir se déroule une semaine avant que l'on abandonne Poudlard pour aller se réfugier sur le continent. Éclaira l'immortel acceptant de rompre le silence pour expliquer la situation à son ami. Ils étaient bien arrivés dans une époque de guerre.

 _Revenant au souvenir Harry s'intéressa maintenant au deux personnes présentes sur cette falaise. Près du gouffre haut d'une cinquantaine de mètre, le Survivant reconnu sans peine son ami immortel. Là aussi il était jeune, contrairement à a vision précédente il devait avoir entre douze à quatorze ans. En y regardant de plus près on pouvait voir à ses vêtements qu'il participait à la guerre. En effet il portait une armure de cuir typique des apprentis mage de guerre de cette époque, les nombreux trous ainsi que les morceaux déchiré ici et là montrait qu'il avait participé à un combat éprouvant récemment, mais l'indice le plus frappant était le sang qui recouvrait les vêtements, énormément de sang, il y en avait tellement que le cuir avait viré au rouge. Le jeune Ulysse affichait un air désespéré, fatigué, en colère. Il était anormalement proche du bord, il était tourné de manière à avoir le gouffre dans le dos, faisant face au deuxième personnage de la vision. Un homme âgé, portant lui aussi une robe de sorcier._

 _Quand Harry le vit il ne pu s'empêcher de comparer cette homme à Dumbledore ou encore Gandalf, c'est vrai qu'il leur ressemblait, une longue robe noir avec quelques bandes rouges et or, une épée pendait à son flanc gauche, il s'appuyait sur un long bâton de mage, Harry savait que ces artefacts étaient l'équivalent des baguettes magiques en beaucoup plus sensible, donc plus puissant. Mais les ressemblances avec Bubus et Gandalf ne s'arrêtait pas à la simple habitude vestimentaire, mais également physiquement. L'homme était vieux sûrement plus ou au moins aussi âgé que Dumbledore, il avait également une longue barbe blanche sur laquelle on pouvait voir quelques stries de brune. Mais contrairement à la barbe du vieux directeur celle de l'homme était tressée sûrement pour lui permet une meilleur mobilité, se prendre les pieds dans une barbes ne devait faire très sérieux durant un combat._

 _Cet homme disait vaguement quelque chose au Survivant pas qu'il l'ait côtoyé, mais il l'avait déjà vu dans l'un des nombreux souvenirs d'Ulysse qu'il avait assimilé. Mais il réalisa réellement qui était cet homme lorsque son regard sur les armories cousus sur la robe. Cet écusson, il le connaissait bien, il l'avait même arboré pendant ses années scolaires et il l'arborerait de nouveau lors de la prochaine rentrée scolaire, cet homme n'était autre que Godric Gryffondor en personne l'un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard et le premier directeur de sa maison._

 _Pour le moment l'homme portant les couleurs du griffon avait l'air d'essayer de calmer le jeune Ulysse. Avec ce même ton bienveillant qu'utilisait le directeur actuel de l'école, ce ton affreusement horripilant qui te donnait l'impression d'être considéré comme un petit enfant ignare._

 _-Ulysse voyons calme toi. Il y a aucunes raisons de se mettre dans cet état._

 _-AUCUNES RAISONS. NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI. CE QUE J'AI FAIT EST MONSTRUEUX. JE NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE LUI. Je suis un monstre. Hurla l'immortel, avant de murmurer cette dernière phrase._

 _-Voyons ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu n'es pas lui. Tenta de le rassurer le fondateur._

 _-Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai fait. C'était horrible. Répondit honteusement l'adolescent en regardant le sol rocailleux._

 _-Si j'y étais. J'ai assisté à toute la scène. Et tu as raison c'était horrible, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Déclara le vieil homme._

 _-Pas de ma faute, pas de ma faute. J'ai perdu le contrôle et vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas de ma fa… .Brutalement l'adolescent se figea et se mis à regarder suspicieusement le fondateur._

 _\- Attendez-vous dites que vous avez assisté à toute la scène ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai tout vu. J'étais sur la colline qui surplombait le village. Répondit calmement le mage légendaire._

 _-Vous avez vu le carnage et VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT POUR ARRÊTER LE CARNAGE. S'emporta le jeune sorcier sur un ton accusateur suintant la haine et la colère. Le vénérable sorcier ne répondit pas aux accusations du future immortel. C'ÉTAIT ENCORE UN DE VOS PUTAINS DE TEST. VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSE MASSACRER DES INNOCENTS JUSTE POUR SATISFAIRE VOTRE CURIOSITÉ. Hurla rageusement le jeune mage, sous l'indifférence total du vieux sorcier._

 _\- Vous ne répondez pas. Comme toujours. Je ne suis qu'une expérience pour vous, un pantin que vous manipulez juste pour pouvoir corriger vos conneries. Eh bien je refuse d'être votre pion._

 _-Voyons, voyons Ulysse calme toi. Je pense que tu as besoin de repos, ces derniers jours ont étés durs pour tout le monde. Tenta d'apaiser le vénérable Gryffondor. Harry trouva qu'effectivement le fondateur avait énormément de points communs avec le directeur actuel de Poudlard._

 _-C'est ça, me calmer. Me prenez pas pour un idiot, vous changez encore de sujet. Vous m'utilisez, je suis votre monstre et le carnage du village en est la preuve._

 _-Voyons ne dramatise pas, Ulysse. Tu n'es pas un monstre, ni mon pion. Dit le Héros au griffon essayant de nouveau de tranquilliser le jeune homme à qui il faisait face._

 _-Pas un monstre ? Je dramatise ? Vous étiez présent, vous m'avez vu tuer tous les habitants d'un village, j'ai massacré tout un village d'innocents sous vos yeux et vous me sortez que je ne suis pas un monstre. Vieille carne, j'espère que vous crèverez la gueule ouverte, tué par vos propres erreurs._

 _Sous les yeux effarés du Seigneur Gryffondor et d'Harry, le jeune adolescent se laissa tomber en en arrière avec un sourire en coin, celui que le survivant avait pris l'habitude de voir sur le visage de son ami. Le Survivant vit le grand Godric Gryffondor hoqueter de surprise devant l'acte du future immortel. En effet l'adolescent en se laissant tomber en arrière comme il venait de le faire, se retrouva dans le vide. Harry cru voir l'un des actes insensés que faisait couramment son ami, il ne comprit réellement ce qui se passait réellement quant il vit le fondateur se précipiter au bord du précipice en commençant à incanter un sort pour tenter de sauver le fils d'Helga._

Finalement Harry se sentit happé par le tourbillon caractéristique signalant la fin du souvenir. Ils se retrouvèrent brutalement dans la salle aux souvenirs, le Survivant se tourna presque immédiatement vers son ami pour lui poser toute les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-Gryffondor t'a sauvé ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Non, je portais mon armure, elle est bardée de sorts anti attraction, et d'autres. Répondit tranquillement l'immortel. Harry se sentit idiot, il savait très bien que les armures de combats comme celle que portait Ulysse, étaient effectivement renforcé par des dizaines de protection contre les sortilèges les plus basiques comme celui d'attraction.

-Donc ? Interrogea le Survivant voulant plus d'explication après tout le souvenir de son ami le monter entrain de sauter d'une falaise haute d'une cinquantaine de mètres ce qui était sensé être mortel.

-C'est là que j'ai appris pour mon immortalité. Je ne te cache pas que ça fait mal. Je me suis réveillé un mois plus tard en France. C'est Gryffondor qui ma ramassé, je peux te dire qu'il était heureux de récupérer son arme surtout si cette dernière est immortel. Il m'a enchaîné par sort, contrat magique et tout le barda pour plus que je retente le suicide. Il m'a fallu attendre qu'il meurt pour retenter le coup. Expliqua l'Amazone.

-Tu as tenté de te suicidé plusieurs fois ?

-Si on peut appeler ça des suicides. Trois fois au total. Ah non quatre. Ça c'était la première fois, la seconde fois j'ai sauté dans la mer avec une armure du haut d'une falaise, je voulais voir ce qui ce passerai. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il y avait très peu de façons pour que je meure. Après il y à la fois où je me suis laisser pendre pour de l'argent. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais un pirate et pour le bien de la couronne et éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi il fallait que je disparaisse. Un pirate âgé de plus de cent ans risque de faire jaser, donc le plus simple c'était de participer à une pendaison publique et si je pouvais ramasser de l'argent au passage je n'allais pas me gêner. Et il y a la fois où j'ai perdu à la roulette Russe. Sur ce coup je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu con. Sourit l'immortel alors que le Survivant levait les yeux au ciel, il y avait qu'Ulysse pour trouver drôle de perdre à la roulette Russe.

-C'est pour cela que tu voulais me montrer ce souvenir, pour me faire comprendre que tu es suicidaire et que je risque de le devenir ? Questionna un Survivant septique.

-Non, pas du tout. Je voulais te montrer la scène juste avant ce souvenir, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Répondit l'immortel.

-La raison de ta dispute avec Gryffondor ? Supposa le Lord anglais.

-Exactement. Cette époque était assez troublée, mon demi-frère avait déjà déclenché sa guerre civile. Comme tu as pu le voir il était entrain de marcher sur Poudlard. J'étais affecté à l'une des patrouilles chargé d'éliminer les éclaireurs et de harceler l'armée de Salazar. On est arrivé dans un village où les hommes de Rodric avaient réuni tout leur captif dans ce village transformé en camp de détention. On a pris d'assaut ce village tout se passait normalement. Je suis rentré dans l'une des maison central et la j'y ai vu l'horreur. J'ai été témoin de la première utilisation du sortilège Doloris. Dans cette maison il y avait des femmes et des fillettes captives, sur lesquelles était testés le Doloris. Je te passerais les détailles mais c'était un véritable carnage. Mon sang et ma magie n'ont fait qu'un tour, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé précisément, peut-être que mon instinct d'Amazone à pris le dessus, la colère, l'épuisement, le stress de cette guerre, la peur, l'horreur, la rage de n'avoir rien pu faire, je ne sais pas. Mais ce jour là j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie, pas une crise comme on peut en voir chez les enfants sorciers. Une véritable crise, ma magie a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Il faut que tu saches que du fait de mon statut d'anomalie mon noyaux magique n'a jamais été stable donc j'étais successible de perdre le contrôle sous le coup de certaines émotions fortes. Et c'est ce qui c'est passé ce jour là. J'ai perdu le contrôle totalement soumis à ma magie et mes émotions, la rage, la colère, la haine, j'étais dirigé par mes instincts primaire, comme un fauve totalement acculé. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul but, celui de survivre et dans cet état d'inconscient toute les personnes présentes autour de moi se révélaient être des ennemis mettant ma survit en danger. Donc j'ai fais ce pourquoi j'étais doué, tuer. Tous, je n'arrivais plus à faire de distinction entre amis, ennemis, innocent, prisonnier. Dire que je l'ai tué serait une erreur, je les ai massacré, utilisant mes armes mes pas seulement j'étais possédé, je les étripais à mains nu, je leur arrachais des morceaux à coups de dents. C'était un véritable carnage. Cette sensation quand tu es l'auteur d'un tel charnier voir ton corps échapper à ton contrôle, le regarder impuissant massacrer, arracher les lambeaux de chair avec les dents comme un vulgaire animal et toi totalement impuissant tu ne peux rien faire à part assister au massacre.

L'air grave d'Ulysse fit comprendre la gravité de la situation au Survivant. Harry savait qu'Ulysse n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais et savais aussi que l'immortel était autant perturbé par le fait d'être l'auteur de se massacre qu'autant par le fait de perde le contrôle sur son corps. Mais Harry avait d'autres questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses.

-Ça t'es arrivé souvent de perdre le contrôle comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelque fois, les crises les plus violente reste celle qui à eu lieux dans ce petit village, il y a aussi celle que j'ai faîte lors dans l'une forteresse de Salazar. Je m'étais fait capturé lors de la reconquête du royaume de Logres, j'ai croupi de longs mois dans les geôles à subir les traitements habituels des prisonniers. Théna avait monté une mission de sauvetage, qui a échoué et la meilleur idée qu'ont eux mes tortionnaires, ça été de torturer Théna devant moi après l'avoir capturé. Cette fois le massacre a été bien plus sanglant, ma magie à littéralement explosé, ça a été bien pire que pour le village, j'ai rayé de la carte cette forteresse c'est Némésis qui m'a retrouvé au milieu des ruines et des cadavres avec celui de Théna dans mes bras. Je crois que cela a été la crise la plus violente, après il y en a eu d'autre, beaucoup d'autre en 1000 ans, mais avec le temps j'avais commencé à contrôler les crises.

-Donc ça voudra dire que lorsque le rituel sera achevé je serai sujet à ce genre de crises ? Interrogea le Survivant.

-Normalement non. J'étais sujet à ces crises car mon noyaux magique n'était pas stable, il n'était même pas clôturé. Mais c'était une défaillance dû à mon corps et comme tout a été transféré dans ton enveloppe corporel, nos noyaux ont fusionné pour en former plus qu'un seul, il est plus gros, plus complexe mais parfaitement stable. Donc pas sujet à des crises.

-Alors pourquoi me montrer ce souvenir, Ulysse ?

-Pour la simple raison, de te mettre en garde contre certaines émotion ou sentiment, comme la haine, la rage, la colère, la peur. Car notre magique sera extrêmement sensible quand tu seras sous leur influence, tu seras capable de faire de la magie sans baguette informulée par instinct sans même penser à un sort. Il te suffira vouloir désarmer un adversaire qui se retrouvera projeté dans les airs, une envie de meurtre et la personne que tu regardes se retrouvera étranglé par une main invisible. Expliqua l'immortel devant les yeux exorbités du Potter.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris chacun des souvenirs que l'on a visionné, il faudra que je sois vigilent à l'influence de nos sentiments, puis d'après le second souvenir on aura la capacité d'être un maître de l'esprit, mais je ne vois pas pour le premier souvenir. Récapitula le nouveau Lord.

-Le premier souvenir c'était pour que tu prennes conscience que l'on risquerait de faire des actions nous mettant sciemment en danger de mort pour avoir un frison de vie. Répondit calmement l'immortel.

Les deux amis reprirent leur route vers le fin fond de la salle, en silence. Harry lui était plongé dans ses pensées à méditer les différentes révélations de son ami, pour ce qui est d'Ulysse lui n'avait jamais été qualifié de bavard. Ils continuèrent donc leur progression vers leur objectif en évitant ça et là les voiles de mémoire. Soudain lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'une des nombreuses toiles de souvenirs, Harry remarqua la présence de Gryffondor dans l'une d'elle. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il toucha le souvenir. Encore une fois ils furent aspirés par le voile.

 _Cette fois ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont d'un navire ressemblant aux drakkars vikings, sauf que contrairement au drakkar celui-ci était plus large et plus longs que les bateaux nordiques. Du moins suffisamment pour permette à une dizaine d'hommes de se réunir sous une espèce de tente._

 _Les dix hommes étaient réunis autours d'un homme qui devait approcher de la vingtaine. Harry reconnu facilement Ulysse dans son armure de mage de guerre, le Survivant remarqua que son ami avait déjà adopté le style "absence de protections" sur ses bras qui étaient de recouvert de tatouages complexes à la place._

 _Ulysse était agenouillé devant la carte en cuir d'une plage, visiblement c'était Ulysse qui commandait et il projetait de prendre le contrôle de cette plage. En regardant autour de lui Harry remarqua qu'il avait d'autres navires qui les entouraient, une véritable armada._

 _La réunion venait de toucher à sa fin car les dix hommes commencèrent à se disperser, laissant l'immortel seul devant sa carte qu'il continuait à étudier._

 _-Ton plan est risqué, mon garçon. Risqué mais il peut fonctionner. Déclara calmement un vieil homme à longue barbe assis tranquillement sur le bastingage. Harry n'eut aucun mal pour le reconnaître, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait décidé de rentrer dans ce souvenir, Godric Gryffondor. L'homme avait vieilli, très mal vieilli, contrairement à la dernière vision sa barbe était devenu totalement blanche, son visage avait gagné toute une nouvelle collection de ride, son crâne avait commencé à se dégarnir._

 _-Si vous le dîtes. Répondit laconiquement l'immortel sans même quitter la carte des yeux._

 _-Il y aura des morts, beaucoup de mort je l'ai vu. Enchaîna l'homme au griffon._

 _-C'est généralement le cas dans une guerre._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air très concerné, mon garçon. Dois-je te rappeler quand tant que général tu es sensé prendre soin de tes hommes. Réprimanda e fondateur._

 _-Les hommes qui vont mourir le feront pour réparer vos erreur vieux sénile, se sera à vous de vivre avec ça. Moi je ne suis qu'un pion qui exécute ce pourquoi on l'a créé. Répliqua froidement le fils d'Helga, mais cela n'eut guère d'effets sur le vénérable sorcier, car aucune expression ne froissa son visage._

 _-Tu prends encore ombrage de cette histoire. Tu sais que tous ce que j'ai fait c'est pour le plus grand bien de notre communauté. Clama le vieil homme._

 _-Pour le royaume plutôt et surtout pour réparer tes conneries. Contredit le jeune général._

 _-Toujours aussi négatif à ce que je vois. Ricana le vieil homme. Mais cette fois il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de l'immortel._

 _-Ulysse, il serait peut-être temps de mettre tes rancunes de coté. Tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _-Pourquoi je le ferai, vieil homme ? Contra l'immortel qui venait de se relever, affichant toujours son expression neutre._

 _-Parce que je vais mourir sur cette plage. Et ça me dérangerai de partir en laissant le dernier membre de ma famille me haïr comme tu le fais, après tout je t'ai adopté au yeux de tous et de la magie. Répondit calmement le vieil homme._

 _-Tu m'as adopté car ça faisait une chaîne de plus m'attachant à toi. Et comme cela je me retrouve lié à la ligné Serdaigle magiquement, histoire que ton œuvre se poursuive après ta mort. Tu vas mourir vraiment ? Répliqua froidement l'immortel. Alors qu'Harry était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il c'était toujours demandé pourquoi Ulysse n'avait pas de nom de famille. Quand il lui posait la question, il l'avait toujours esquivé la question de manière sérieuse comme il savait si bien le faire. En fait il portait le nom du plus célèbre mage de ce millénaire, mais contrairement au reste du monde sorcier qui rêverai d'être à sa place, Ulysse, lui avait honte de son nom. Il était un Gryffondor._

 _-Oui, je l'ai vu avec mon troisième œil, j'y ai vu ma mort, plutôt j'y ai vu plusieurs scénarios de ma mort, quatre précisément. Deux ont déjà eu lieu, c'est toi qui ma sauvé ces deux fois là. Expliqua le père adoptif de l'immortel._

 _-Et comment vous voyez vous mourir, Ho grand devin. Railla Ulysse totalement indifférent au révélation du vieil homme._

 _-Percé par une pluie de flèches enflammées, lorsque l'on débarquera._

 _-Bien pensez à prendre un bouclier, mais je ne vous prêterai pas le mien. Répondit l'immortel en partant coupant nette toute conversation. Ainsi que le souvenir._

De retour dans la salle aux souvenirs le Survivant se tourna vers son ami, qui affichait un air sérieux.

-Tu es un Gryffondor. Déclara bêtement le Potter-Black connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

-Je hais ce nom, c'est comme si tu te nommais Harry Dumbledore. Ce vieux connard m'a adopté pour pouvoir m'attacher une laisse supplémentaire, tu n'es pas sans savoir que la magie familiale fait partie des liens les plus indestructible. Seul un reniement complet les dissous et il faut forcément que se soit validé par un conseil de famille réunissant au minimum sept personnes. J'ai satisfait à ta curiosité. Expliqua l'immortel sur un ton légèrement acide que le Survivant ne lui connaissait pas, visiblement son nom de famille était un sujet très sensible.

-Désolé. Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé le jour de la bataille ? Godric Gryffondor était si bon devin ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander le Survivant.

-Le vieux con était réputé pour être un excellent devin, si bon qu'il a réussi à prédire sa propre mort. Et pour ce qui est de la bataille, on a gagné, il y a eu des morts. C'était la toute première bataille de la reconquête de Logres. Et Gryffondor et mort comme il l'avait prédis percé comme une passoire par des flèches. Fin de l'histoire. Acheva l'immortel, reprenant sa route vers leur objectif.

Harry ne voulant pas le perdre de vu, lui emboîta le pas. Ils continuèrent donc leur route à travers les toiles de mémoires, mais cette fois le Survivant fit extrêmement attention à ne pas rentrer en contact avec les voiles. Le trajet était fait en silence l'immortel devait être plongé dans ses pensées ou pire encore ses idées d'expérimentation. Harry, lui essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans les siennes ce qui n'était pas évident avec toute les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Après un long moment à déambuler dans cette salle en silence, les deux amis trouvèrent enfin ce pourquoi il était venu dans le monde de l'esprit. Devant eux se trouvé une tornade de souvenir, mais contrairement aux autres voiles qui étaient en mouvement ceux là tournaient à une vitesse incroyable, ils étaient si rapide que l'on ne pouvait pas apercevoir le moindre indice sur la contenance des toiles, même pas l'esquisse d'un souvenir. Autre différence les cris, les rires sadiques qui s'échappaient de la tornade.

Des cris de douleurs, les hurlements que faisaient les malheureux qui subissaient le sortilège de _Doloris_ , Harry les reconnus après tout il les connaissait bien pour les avoir mainte fois poussé. Les rires aussi il les reconnaissait, ils lui glaçaient toujours le sang quant il les entendait. C'est surtout la personne à qui ils appartenaient qui faisait frissonner le Survivant et connaissant la folle qui riait ainsi, bien d'autres personnes devaient avoir les mêmes réactions que le jeune Lord. Bellatrix Lestranges avait toujours eu cette aura de folie qui déstabilisait les sorciers qui lui faisaient face.

Harry regarda incrédule ce tourbillon, pourquoi était-il là ? Et pourquoi entendait-il les hurlements de tortures et les rires de la folle de Lestranges ? Pour avoir des réponses il se tourna vers son ami qui scrutait le tourbillon d'un air fasciné, le même air qu'il possédait avant de se lancer dans des expérimentations totalement lubriques.

-Ulysse, tu m'expliques ? Demanda le Survivant à son ami immortel, si il y avait quelqu'un qui savait ce qui se passait ne pouvait être que l'immortel après tout il était un maître de l'esprit.

-C'est assez simple, ta marraine c'est renfermé au plus profond de sa conscience, mais visiblement elle s'est enfermé dans ses pires souvenir c'est d'ailleurs eux qui l'empêchent de revenir dans le domaine du conscient. Elle ne peut pas revenir car elle n'a pas la force de les affronter. Expliqua l'immortel fasciné.

-Donc, on fait quoi ?

-Simple on rentre dans le tourbillon et on affronte les souvenirs avec elle. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on est la pour l'aider, sinon ça aura autant d'effet que de pisser dans un violon. C'est fascinant emprisonné dans ses propres souvenir, aucun moyen de s'en sortir sauf les affronter en se rendant compte qu'elle est prise au piège, vraiment fascinant. Répondit Ulysse.

Harry décida d'agir, il savait que quand son ami était dans cet état il ne pourrait rien en tirer quoi que se soit même si voir Ulysse s'extasier de cette manière avait un coté comique car la dernière fois qu'il avait arboré cet air fasciné c'était quand il avait réussi à fabriquer un fumigène avec une balle de ping-pong et avant cela c'était parce qu'il avait trouvait comment utiliser un tube de dentifrice.

Le Survivant entra dans le tourbillon, encore une fois Ulysse n'avait pas mentit car ce qu'il avait devant les yeux devait être le pire souvenir de sa marraine et il y avait des chance pour qu'il devienne également le sien. Il venait de se retrouver dans une petite pièce, une chambre, une chambre d'enfant au vu du lit à barreau qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce.

Harry reconnu facilement au centre de la pièce, deux personnes qui étaient assises sur des chaises ligotés. Ces deux malheureux n'étaient autres que Franck et Alice Londubat, autour d'eux on pouvait voir les deux Lestranges sauter autour comme des biens heureux, étrangement en les voyant faire cela Harry ne pu s'empêcher de comparer cette scène à un groupe d'indiens dansant autour d'un totem.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait lu sur le funeste sort de la famille Londubat, il manquait Rabastan Lestranges et Barty Croupton Junior. Mais après avoir fait part de ce constat à son ami, celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui répondre qu'un souvenir pouvait être altéré avec le temps ou tout simplement que les deux absents n'avaient pas été présent à cette instant précis, ou encore ils n'avaient jamais participé à la séance de torture dont avaient étés victime les Londubat, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que les sorciers condamnaient un innocent à la prison.

Soudain sans crier gare Bellatrix lança un _Doloris_ sur Alice qui hurla sa douleur, Harry compatit avec sa marraine, lui aussi avait subit tant de fois ce terrible sortilège. Une fois qu'on était frappé par un sort incolore qu'il était difficile à esquiver si l'on ne sentait pas la magie. Mais le principe de ce sort était la torture, une fois touché par le sortilège, la malheureuse victime avait l'impression que sous sa peau un millier d'aiguilles poussaient, tailladant ses muscles, étripant les tendons, froissant les nerfs, la victime avait l'impression que chaque centimètre de son corps étaient brutalement brûler par de l'acide. Il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas hurler sous la douleur que le sortilège vous procurait et cette douleur pouvait varier en fonction de la motivation qu'avait le lanceur à vous faire souffrir.

Le Hurlement d'Alice s'intensifia, visiblement Bellatrix ne devait pas lésiner sur le sort. Le cri de douleur réveilla un petit être humain, se trouvant dans le lit à barreau qui était installé dans l'un des coins la chambre. Harry fut totalement surpris, Neville ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait été présent l'horrible jour où ses parents étaient devenus fou.

-Oh, on dirait que mini-Londubat est réveillé. Il doit être jaloux de ne pas avoir toute l'attention qu'il mérite. On va y remédier. Ricana l'ancien femme Black, alors que les yeux de la mère de l'enfant s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

-Oh la bonne idée, tu es tellement brillante ma chérie. Affirma son mari en se dépêchant de prendre le bambin dans ses bras pour l'installer confortablement pour la séance de torture qui allait suivre. Mais une fois l'enfant attaché à une chaise qu'il venait de conjurer, il fut toucher par un sort lancé traîtreusement, un Endoloris d'après sa manière de convulser et de crier à pleins poumons sa douleurs.

-NON. Il n'est pas à toi. Le réprimanda sadiquement la mangemort. Tu n'avais pas à esquinter mon jouet. Compléta-t-elle sur le même ton en désignant le second malheureux qui se trouvait attaché sur l'autre chaise. En effet Franck Londubat avait l'impression d'être très mal en point, il était inconscient, sûrement déjà dans le coma, un long filet de bave lui coulant doucement de la bouche. En voyant cela Harry sut que Rodolphus Lestranges avait eu la main leste sur le sortilège _Doloris_. Ce qui était tout de même réconfortant c'était de savoir que les Londubat n'avait pas été les seuls à avoir étés torturés ce soir là.

Bellatrix relâcha enfin le Doloris qu'elle infligeait tranquillement à son doux et tendre époux. Elle se tourna vers le bambin sous le regard effrayé de la mère. Alors que la folle fanatique de Voldemort dirigeait sa baguette vers le garçonnet. Elle lança le sortilège dans un crie. Étrangement le sort qui normalement était incolore était cette fois vert émeraude, la même couleur que le terrible sort de mort, l' _Avada Kedavra_. Et Harry n'avait jamais entendu que son ami Neville avait été victime du sort de torture, un sort aussi noir sur un enfant aussi jeune devait laisser des séquelles irréversibles. Encore une fois le Survivant fit part de ses pensées à son ami.

-Je ne pense pas que ton ami ait été touché par un _Doloris_ quant il était gosse, je veux bien qu'il soit un peu léger niveau cérébral mais rien qui soit dû au sort. Je pense plutôt qu'Alice s'est enfermée dans ses plus grande peur, c'est comme si elle était enfermée dans un nid de Détraqueurs, tu crois qu'ils pondent des œufs ? Expliqua l'immortel avant de poser sa question totalement inapproprié qui fit soupirer le Survivant. Il y avait qu'Ulysse pour penser à une question aussi stupide dans un moment aussi critique.

-Ulysse soit sérieux deux minutes. Réprimanda le Lord Potter-Black, avant de compléter. On fait comment maintenant ?

-Mais c'est un sujet extrêmement sérieux, le mode de reproduction des Détraqueurs, imagine si on arrivait à en créer un, on pourrait lui demander d'aller chercher le journal le matin ou rapporter un bâton.

-Ulysse ça c'est un chien. Et SOIT SÉRIEUX ! Hurla le Survivant exaspéré.

-Ah, oui. Ta marraine est enfermé car elle est persuadé que ce qu'elle voit en boucle devant elle est la réalité, c'est un peu si elle était enfermé dans un rêve, pour la libérer il faut lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle se trompe. Expliqua l'immortel sortant de ses réflexions totalement décalé de la réalité, lui aussi.

-Et je fais ça comment ?

-Simple tu lui parles. Nous ne sommes pas dans un souvenir mais dans une projection de ses pires souvenirs et de ses pires craintes, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on puisse entendre et sentir la magie des _Doloris_ sans être rentré en contact avec l'un des voiles de lumière, donc tu peux interagir avec elle. Détailla le fils d'Helga en s'agenouillant devant le corps allongé de la femme, qui hurler le nom de son fils. Yo, miss Londubat ça farte ! La réaction plus qu'enfantine de l'immortel fit lever les yeux au Survivant, bon sang cet homme était sensé avoir 1000 ans, où était la sagesse dans : « Salut, ça farte ! ».

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Je crois que je suis plus indiqué que toi, je pense que tu manque légèrement de tact. Répliqua le jeune Lord.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit l'immortel en se dirigeant vers Bellatrix Lestranges pour tester sa tangibilité.

-Neville c'est toi ? Interrogea la jeune femme pleine d'espoir en caressant la joue d'Harry.

\- Non, Alice. Je suis Harry, ton filleul. Tu te souviens de moi, marraine. Déclara le Survivant en insistant sur le mots marraine.

-Harry ? Mais…. Mais tu es un adulte. Harry a le même âge que mon petit Nev. Dit une Alice Londubat totalement déboussolé.

-Nev n'est plus si petit marraine, il est même plus grand que moi. Il a maintenant 17 ans comme moi. Le Neville que tu vois la n'est pas le vrai. Dit doucement le Survivant essayant de ne pas trop brusquer sa marraine.

-Mais, mais…. Neville et Franck. Bafouilla la jeune femme.

-Neville va parfaitement bien, il t'attend.

-Il m'attend ? Demanda la marraine du Survivant toujours aussi perdue.

-Tiens elle vient de percuter.

-Ulysse la ferme ! Coupa sèchement Harry avant de se retourner vers sa marraine. Alice, tu n'es pas dans la réalité, nous sommes dans ton esprit, tu y es enfermée depuis ce soir là. Expliqua le jeune homme en montrant la scène autour d'eux et prenant bien soin d'éviter de parler du cas de Franck Londubat. .

-Co…. Comment ?

-Tu t'es réfugié ici, au fond de ton esprit pour éviter de souffrir. Mais maintenant il est temps que tu sortes de là, pour rejoindre le monde réel.

-La douleur, …. oui je me souviens de la douleur. C'était horrible, j'avais mal, très mal. Si mal, mon corps brûlait, il était tout en feu, des aiguilles poussaient sous ma peau, c'était horrible, j'avais mal.

-Tout va bien, c'est fini. Dit doucement Harry en prenant sa marraine dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais maintenant il faut revenir Alice, tu n'auras pas mal, je te le promets. Les Lestranges sont en prison. Tu es en sécurité. Il faut que tu reviennes, tu pourras revoir Nev, tu sais qu'il à une petite amie maintenant et qu'il aimerait beaucoup te la présenter. Compléta calmement le Survivant en espérant toucher une corps sensibles pour la convaincre de le suivre.

-Et je fais comment pour revenir à la réalité ? Questionna innocemment ma mère de Neville.

-Là c'est à moi de répondre. Moue du bulbe ne sait même pas comment il a fait pour venir ici. C'est laid un bébé. Déclara l'immortel distraitement en contemplant un Neville à l'état d'enfant.

-HE ! S'offusquèrent la marraine et le filleul simultanément.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? La question d'Ulysse laissa un silence abasourdi dans la petite pièce.

\- Ah, oui. Comment sortir d'ici. Voyons, voir. C'est relativement simple. Il nous faut juste retraverser la salle souvenir pour rejoindre la partie du conscient et là bas il sera simple de réintégrer nos corps. Expliqua l'immortel, alors qu'Harry hochait la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Heu qui êtes vous ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu un jour. Vous ne faîtes pas partie de mes souvenir. Constata la jeune femme.

-Enfin une question intéressante. Non je ne vous connais et pour être franc votre histoire m'ennuie légèrement. Mais pour répondre à votre question Milady, je ne suis personne.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre faudra surement attendre le 22/07 pour le lire, actuellement il est en écriture. Vous y découvrirez la fin du rituel, les projets du Survivant pour le monde de la magie. Vous en serez plus sur les liens entre Ulysse et la famille Bones.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos**_


	17. Chapitre XVII: Les secrets d'un Amazone

_**Youhou, me revoilà. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passé, moi j'ai passé les miennes dans une usine où l'on m'a permis d'exprimer ma folie. Passons maintenant aux traditionnels excuses: Je suis donc désolé pour le retard, j'avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre le 22 Juillet, mais on est plus d'un mois et demis plus tard (un léger retard). J'avoue qu'au début c'était de ma faute, mais j'ai terminer de l'écrire fin Juillet et j'attendais un retour de mon Bêta, malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de lui. Donc je les corrigeais par moi même, mais comme je suis loin d'être un ami de l'orthographe et de la grammaire je ne garanti pas la qualité de l'écriture et je n'ai aucun retour dessus, donc je ne sais pas si le chapitre est cohérent.**_  
 _ **Sinon je tiens à rassurer ceux qui on eut peur que j'abandonne cette fic, je compte bien la terminer avant d'enchaîner sur d'autre (qui sont en préparation), j'ai d'ailleurs écrit le chapitre 18, le 19 manque seulement le point final et le 20 ainsi que le 21ème sont commencés. Et étrangement j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue ainsi que plusieurs autres chapitres de la fin.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction. Et notamment ceux qui on pris le temps de laisser une review: Aya31, crystal of shadow, Anthonaki, l'Avadakedavrateur, stormtrooper2, luffynette,TeZuka j,Artemis, lyvane, Fox Lacus, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, HermyPotter, Clara, oODarkfireOo et Astropia.**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _ **Réponse à lyvane: Merci pour tes reviews, trois, même s'il y en deux pour le retard, d'ailleurs celle du mois de Juillet m'a bien servit car à cette période j'avais légèrement oublié d'écrire. Bon passons. Tu as raison Ulysse est véritablement dérangé, il serait capable de rendre fou un psy. Pour tes autres questions je ne vais pas te spoiler ce chapitre, car tu y trouveras les réponses.**_

 _ **J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions, si je ne l'ai pas fait n'hésitez pas à me les reposer.**_

* * *

 _ **Parlons un peu de ce chapitre, beaucoup dans leurs reviews mon dit d'être curieux de savoir comment se passait la fin du rituel. Bah ça ne sera pas le cas. Je vous laisse lire.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter m'appartient pas mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

* * *

 _ **P.S: Je cherche un ou une Bêta-lecteur/trice pour m'aider: principalement pour la grammaire et l'orthographe. Et surtout pour me donner son avis sur les différents chapitres et mes idées. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes présentes dans ce chapitre, n'hésitait pas me les signaler pour que je les corrige.**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort d'Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance d'Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement d'Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre : c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 : Libération d'Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin : Vacance en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet : confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet : Bal au ministère Français.  
-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.  
\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre XVII_**

 ** _Les secrets d'un Amazone_**

Augustus Pye était pensif, sa vie avait bien changé depuis ces deux dernières semaines, il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant. Et tout cela grâce à une personne, une seule et unique personne, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Un personnage qui était très célèbre surtout dans le monde magique, encore plus depuis ces derniers mois depuis que la société sorcière avait découvert qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la pire prison du pays, alors qu'il était innocent.

Tout avait commencé par une frayeur, plutôt par l'une des plus belles peurs qu'il ait eu de sa vie. Il s'en souvenait encore de leur rencontre. C'était un soir après avoir passé une dure journée au travaille, il devait faire un rapide détour par son bureau, ça devait être un simple passage, afin de récupérer quelques papiers concernant ses patients. Connaissant parfaitement son bureau il avait pris l'habitude d'y pénétrer sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la lumière.

Mais cette fois alors qu'il venait de franchir la porte, il avait ressenti une drôle de sensation comme si une aura magique c'était déployé dans la petite pièce au moment où il avait refermé la porte sur lui. Son instinct lui avait crié, qu'il venait d'être pris au piège et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Il s'était retourné vers son bureau, ce dernier était occupé. En effet il venait de pénétrer dans une scène qui représentait le parfait cliché d'une rencontre avec un méchant lors d'un film moldu.  
Une pièce sombre, l'homme venait de rentrer dans ladite pièce, dans laquelle se trouvait un homme dont on ne pouvait seulement deviner les contours de sa silhouette à cause de la pénombre ambiante, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil derrière un bureau, entrain de fumer tranquillement un cigare. Une véritable scène toute droite sortie d'un navet moldu. C'est exactement ce que pensait Augustus depuis qu'il se refaisait la scène mentalement, le Survivant avait vraiment le goût pour les mises en scène.

-Bonsoir monsieur Pye. Ravi de vous voir. Avait-t-il déclaré, en jouant négligemment avec son cigare respectant le scripte.

-Heu…. Bonsoir, excusez moi qui êtes-vous ? Avait demandé en retour le médicomage Pye, trouvant légèrement déconcertant le fait de ne pas voir son interlocuteur.

\- Oh excusez-moi, de mon impolitesse. Je vais donc me présenter. Je suis Lord Potter-Black et ici, à mes cotés se trouve mon bras droit Miss De Lacour. Avait finalement déclaré le Survivant en souriant de toutes ses dents tout en désignant le canapé qui se trouvait le long du mur sur lequel était assise la demi-Vélane.

-Harry, je crois qu'il ne nous voit pas. Il faut peut-être que tu allumes la lumière et que tu arrêtes ton cinéma. Avait suggéré calmement la fameuse Miss De Lacour sur le ton de la réprimande.

-Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Avait déclaré négligemment le Lord avant d'allumer la lumière du bureau en souriant de toutes ses dents pour s'excuser. Et permettant au médecin sorcier par la même occasion d'enfin voir ses invités. En effet il y avait bien un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, à la place qui lui revenait normalement. Et une splendide jeune femme blonde, à la beauté envoûtante, confortablement installée dans le canapé sur le coté de la pièce. Contrairement au jeune homme qui était avachi nonchalamment dans le siège, avec ses pieds posés négligemment sur son magnifique bureau en bois d'acajou, la jeune femme, elle était habillée d'un tailleur lui donnant un air très professionnel, elle donnait l'impression d'être la dirigeante d'une grande entreprise.

Augustus Pye était resté un long moment à scruter ses deux invités, la femme par sa beauté envoutant l'intriguait, mais également le jeune homme, qui se disait être Harry Potter-Black. Le médicomage avait déjà rencontré le jeune Survivant avant qu'il n'accumule les déboires avec la justice magique. Il avait dû avouer que le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lors d'une visite à l'un de ses patients, Arthur Wesley si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, il lui avait paru plus mature même si ses réflexions légèrement infantile coupait court à cette impression de nouvelle maturité, mais il avait également beaucoup changé physiquement, ses cheveux étaient devenu plus long, ou du moins suffisamment pour dissimulé l'immonde cicatrise qui lui barrait toujours le front. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes ce qui faisait ressortir ses profonds yeux émeraudes.

Augustus n'avait jamais rien eu contre le jeune Lord, comme tous les sorciers il avait suivi avec attention l'affaire du siècle, comme l'avait surnommé la presse. Il n'avait jamais compris comment le jeune homme avait pu être enfermé à Azkaban avec aussi peu de preuves, car contrairement à beaucoup de ses compatriotes, il avait remarqué que la plupart des faits qui était à l'origine de la condamnation du jeune homme étaient principalement des soupçons et des suppositions. Mais il n'était pas un juge, ni un fin connaisseur des lois magiques donc il ne s'était pas plus formalisé des conséquences de l'affaire.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus interpellé à ce moment là était, pourquoi l'un des jeunes Lords les plus puissants médiatiquement et politiquement du pays faisait installer là, sur son fauteuil de son bureau. Le jeune homme, lui avait autorisé, ou plutôt ordonné, de s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges placés devant le bureau, ceux-ci étaient généralement destinés aux patients et non au maître des lieux, ce gamin avait un de ces culots.

-Harry, tu sais que tu es assis à sa place ? Normalement c'est à toi de te placer dans l'un des sièges que tu indiques ? Avait interrogé avec malice la magnifique blonde ce qui lui avait donné un air encore plus attirant, si cela pouvait être possible de la rendre encore plus désirable, qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Sûrement, mais vois-tu, ma chère Fleur, ce siège est plus confortable. Avait bougonné de manière infantile le Survivant. Il avait été légèrement déconcertant de voir ses deux invités surprises se chamailler comme des gamins.

-Puis je savoir ce que vous me voulez ? Avait-t-il fini par demander, ramenant la conversation vers un sujet moins stérile, que le simple confort des différents sièges de son bureau.

-Ah, oui. Je suis là pour vous proposez un autre travail. Avait fini par déclarer le Survivant avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que pour se disputer avec son bras droit, comme si le sujet qui l'amenait ici était bien moins intéressant que celui parlant des fauteuils.

-Un travail ? Mais, … j'en possède déjà un.

-MmmH. Oui. Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vous en propose un autre, vous n'écoutez donc pas. Avait expliqué le jeune Lord en donnant la moitié d'une réponse, visiblement il était de plus en plus influencé par la présence de l'immortel dans son esprit.

-Ry, arrête de jouer avec lui. Avait fini par le réprimander la splendide blonde.

-D'accord. S'il faut être direct, jouons là, direct. Monsieur Pye, je suis là pour vous proposer autre un travail. Voyez vous je compte ouvrir une clinique magique pour concurrencer St-Mangouste, bien-sur également pour soigner les malades, après tout c'est le but d'un tel établissement, mais avant tout pour faire de la recherche. Je veux un établissement à la pointe de l'innovation médicale qu'elle soit magique ou moldu. Je veux le mélange des deux sciences, je pense que les deux sciences peuvent être complémentaires. Regardez dans le cas des sorts noirs ou encore des cancers où les méthodes sorcières son obsolète, tout comme pour certaines maladies moldus qui son relativement simple à soigner avec une potion. J'ai pensé à vous pour gérer ce programme de recherche, car vous êtes le seul médicomage assez ouvert d'esprit pour mêler les deux mondes du point de vu de la médecine. Vous aurez un budget plus que significatif, ainsi que les installations, des assistants moldus et sorciers pour vous aider dans vos travaux. Vous aurez bien évidement des patient à soigner. Et votre paye sera bien-sur revu à la hausse. Avait expliqué le jeune Lord, en l'écoutant Augustus se rendit compte que devant lui se trouvait un homme déterminer, un homme d'affaire, qui pouvait être extrêmement dangereux, si on avait le malheur de s'opposer à lui.

-Mais … j'ai énormément de lacune … dans le domaine de la médecine moldu, … je ne pense pas être le mieux indiqué … pour cette place. Avait bafouillé le médicomage.

-Vous serez formé. Cette clinique aura deux facettes l'une moldu et l'autre sorcière donc vous aurez des collègues moldu avec des patients moldus également. Comme les maladies étudiées seront moldues et sorcières. Avait tenté de rassurer le Survivant.

-Mais la loi du secret ? C'était immédiatement inquiété le Médicomage.

-N'ayez aucune crainte les moldus travaillant pour moi signe un contrat qui est enchanté avec un sort similaire à celui du _Fidelitas,_ les empêchant ainsi de révéler le moindre secret sur le monde de la magie. Et en ce qui concerne les patients, les deux monde seront bien évidement séparés. Avait clarifié l'homme d'affaire.

-Bien. Je dois avouer, que votre offre est alléchante, je dois dire que je suis très intéressé. Avait fini par déclarer le médecin sorcier.

-Bien dans ce cas je laisse Miss De-Lacour régler les menus détails, elle est mon intermédiaire entre moi et mes différentes sociétés, dont la société Hygie qui gère la clinique Avalon et tout ce qui concerne le domaine de la santé. Au fait tant que j'y suis, prenez le temps de feuilleter ce carnet pour voir ce que vous pouvez en tirer. Avait déclaré le Survivant en lui jetant un vieux calepin, puis il s'était levé pour partir. Juste avant de disparaître dans la cheminée il s'était retourné vers la plantureuse blonde pour lui donner des instructions, c'était à elle de se charger de toute la mise en place du contrat, une fois qu'elle aurait fini elle devait aller lui faire un rapport.

C'est comme cela qu'Augustus s'était retrouvé avec un nouveau boulot. Il dirigeait un service complet, un service flambant neuf, équipé du matériel le plus récent, sans parler du carnet que son nouveau patron lui avait jeté négligemment.

Ce livret était une véritable mine d'or, dedans il y avait les travaux de recherche d'un mystérieux savant qui signait avec un étrange sceau. Cet homme avait écris dans ce petit carnet toutes les recherches sur la médecine, qu'elle soit moldu ou sorcière. Ce type était un génie, il se demandait si son nouveau patron pourrait lui présenter l'auteur du livret.

En parlant de son nouveau patron, cet homme aussi était bien mystérieux, Harry Potter-Black, un gamin de 17 ans à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays si ce n'est la plus grosse du pays. Il avait investi dans plusieurs domaines différents comme celui de la santé avec cette société Hygie, qu'il avait créé, qui prospectait dans les deux mondes.

Mais Harry Potter-Black n'était pas seulement mystérieux à cause de ses excentricités. L'une des premières qui venait à l'esprit du médicomage était lorsque qu'en bon patron il avait organisé une réunion avec tout les chefs de services de la clinique est des laboratoires de recherches affiliés à cette entreprise de santé, Hygie. Le Survivant était venu en short maillot de bain, tongs et lunette de soleil. Il s'était avachi tranquillement dans un canapé dans un coin de la salle de réunion, il n'avait pas dit un mot, sauf bonjour, c'était Miss De-Lacour qui avait dirigé la réunion, en tant que présidente officiel et surtout la voix du Lord Potter-Black.

Mais il y avait d'autre excentricité comme celle de venir le trouver dans son nouveau bureau avec la même mise en scène que celle qu'il avait utilisé pour le démarcher, lui faisant encore une effroyable terreur. Il était venu lui demander un service.

Il c'était retrouvé entraîné dans un rituel obscure pour sauver une femme qui était plongé dans la folie depuis près de 15 ans, une femme qui portait juste le nom car elle était une coquille vide, elle était presque en état de mort cérébrale. Un rituel qui relevé du domaine de la magie noir, même de la magie extrêmement noire. Au début il avait été choqué de voir le fameux Survivant verser dans les arts noirs et quand il avait fait part de son indignation il avait eu le droit de voir son patron partir dans un véritable fou-rire, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse.

Finalement il avait accepté de participé à ce rituel, il avait usé de l'influence de son nouveau patron et de celle qui lui restait à St Mangouste pour obtenir l'autorisation d'utiliser une de leur ancien salle de rituel, aussi pour que la direction de l'hôpital ferme les yeux sur le projet du Survivant.  
Il s'était donc retrouvé dans cette salle désaffectée, située dans les sous sols de l'hôpital magique. Il avait été entouré par des proches du Survivant et de la famille de la patiente, ainsi que cette dernière bien évidement.  
Il y avait Fleur De-Lacour, qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris, était le bras droit du jeune Lord et la face publique de l'empire financier Potter-Black, l'un des empires financiers les plus mystérieux, qui avait investi des milliers de Gallions dans des centaines de domaines diverses et variés, mais tous ses différents investissements étaient tous fais de manière si discrète que personnes n'avaient encore découvert son existence. Augustus connaissait l'existence des différentes entreprises sous la coupe du jeune Lord Anglais car il faisait partie de l'une d'entre elle et qu'il travaillait avec d'autres.

Mais le rituel n'avait aucun lien avec les affaires du Survivant, non ce rituel devait ramener une femme déclaré folle, qui n'avait plus sa raison. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la famille de la patiente était logiquement présente dans cette salle du sous sol à assister à cet événement et d'après leur comportement ils allaient également participer au rituel. D'autre personnes étaient présentes dans cette salle désaffectée, comme Hermione Grangers, plutôt Grangers-Potter-Black dorénavant, depuis son adoption au clan Potter-Black. Une adoption magique au sein d'un clan était un acte de haute magie, qui n'avait plus été effectué depuis près de 100 ans. Cette adoption avait fait couler beaucoup dans le pays, ce n'était pas l'adoption en elle-même qui avait fait parler, non ce qui avait choqué l'opinion publique Britannique, était que la jeune sorcière qui avait été adopté, était une née-moldue, c'est ce qui provoqua un véritable scandale pour les clans puristes.

Et heureusement que ces fameux puristes n'avaient pas été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle des sous-sols de Saint Mangouste, car parmi les personnes qui s'étaient trouvés dans la salle du rituel, car parmi l'assistance, il y avait deux elfes noirs. Des créatures réputées comme étant très sombres, extrêmement sombres, des montres sans âmes capables d'utiliser seulement la magie noire, des tueurs sanguinaires sans foi ni lois, méprisant les humains et surtout les sorciers, après tout ils étaient à l'origine de la chasse aux sorcières, mais contrairement aux moldus eux en avaient fais un sport, ils étaient originaires du fin fond des ténèbres des enfers.

Augustus avait été fasciné par les deux druchiis, surtout la femme, elle était si sublime qu'elle rivalisait sans aucun problème avec les vélanes. Quant à l'homme ce type avait littéralement fait peur au médicomage, cet homme était une véritable armoire à glace. Le sorcier avait immédiatement compris que cet individu était un véritable tueur, ça s'était immédiatement vu à son sinistre regard. Pourquoi son patron fricotait avec des êtres aussi peu fréquentables? Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse et il ne l'aurait surement jamais.

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de tergiverser sur la question car rapidement, sous les ordres de la jeune icône de la société sorcière. En effet le Survivant avait donné des ordres afin d'effectuer le rituel, il avait fait installer la patient au centre d'un cercle de runes extrêmement complexes, même Augustus qui avait eut ses ASPICs en Runes anciennes avec un Optimal n'avait à peine reconnu une ou deux combinaisons utilisées, sans parler du grand nombre d'entre elles qui lui étaient inconnues.

Le Survivant avait ensuite donné l'ordre de déshabiller la patiente et de lui tracer plusieurs séries de Runes sur le corps, ce moment avait été relativement drôle à regarder pour le médicomage car il avait vu le jeune Londubat devenir totalement rouge à la pensée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que sa mère nu et au vu du comportement de gêné de Lady Londubat et d'Hermione Grangers, le jeune Lord Londubat n'était pas le seul dans cette situation.

Puis se fut au tour du Survivant d'être soumis au même traitement, cette fois là se fut les dames de l'assistance qui ce mirent à rougir d'embarras, excepter la magnifique Elfe noire qui elle affichait un splendide sourire carnassier, elle fut également la première à ce précipiter sur le jeune homme pour lui peindre les runes. Ce n'était pas l'empressement de la druchii à poser les mains sur le corps nu du jeune Lord qui avait intrigué le médecin sorcier, mais les nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps musclé du jeune homme, jamais un être humain aussi jeune n'aurait dû en posséder autant, certaines étaient mêmes hideuses, révélant la violence qui était à l'origine de ces marques. Augustus n'avait pas été le seul à les remarquer d'après le hoquet de peur provenant de la nouvelle admisse au sein du clan Potter-Black et le regard choqué de la présidente des entreprises PB-Corporation, heureusement que plusieurs des ces sinistres marques étaient plus ou moins dissimulées par des tatouages imposants.

Après cette séance de peinture corporel, le rituel avait enfin put débuter. Augustus avait donc vu l'Elfe noir débuter le rituel en faisant un signe de tête au fils de la patiente, pour qu'il aille se placer au centre d'un cercle de runes juste derrière celui du Survivant. Alors que ce dernier se mettait à réciter une litanie complexe, vite suivit par les deux drows. Ce rituel avait été au préalablement minutieusement préparé, chaque personnes présentent dans cette salle avaient eu le droit à un briefing personnel.

Le rôle d'Augustus avait été de s'assurer de la santé des différents membres participants à l'expérience, il avait été mis au courant des détails afin qu'il puisse immédiatement venir en aide à qui que se soit. Donc il avait regardé Neville Londubat rester à genou derrière le nouveau Lord Potter-Black pour lui transmettre de la magie. Puis après plus d'une heure, au cours de laquelle rien ne c'était passé dans cette obscure salle, où toute l'assistance retenait son souffle. Le garçon Londubat c'était brutalement réveillé, dans un tel sursaut qu'il en était tombé à la renverse, il avait donné l'impression d'être un plongeur revenant brutalement à la surface de l'eau en manque d'air.

Immédiatement après son retour Fleur De-Lacour s'était précipitée pour prendre le relais en s'agenouillant à son tour dans le cercle de runes, afin de transmettre sa magie à son patron, alors qu'Augustus et la grand-mère du jeune Lord se précipitaient vers lui pour lui apporter les premiers soins. Le médicomage avait laissé ses réflexes, acquis aux fils de ses nombreuses années de pratique de la médecine, prendre le relais, il avait lancé des sorts de diagnostique. Il en était ressortie que le jeune Lord se trouvait alors dans un profond épuisement magique, qui soit dit en passant était tout à fait normal lorsque l'on considéré qu'il avait donné sa magie pendant plus d'une heure au Lord Potter.

Le jeune homme c'était fait immédiatement harcelé par la jeune brune appartenant au clan du Survivant, elle voulait savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le monde des esprits. Neville Londubat eu seulement le temps de bredouiller ces quelques phrases avant de s'endormir de fatigue.

-C'était merveilleux. On était dans l'espace, enfin je crois. On a marché sur un pont en verre avec un inconnu. Il serait le créateur du rituel. On est arrivé devant des portes et là, Harry ma dit de rentrer et il est partie avec l'homme.

À l'évocation de la présence d'un inconnu dans le rituel de l'esprit, Augustus avait remarqué un étrange regard que s'étaient échangés les deux druchiis. Le médicomage était soupçonneux pourquoi avait-il eu cet échange entre eux. Connaissaient-t-ils le mystérieux individu ? Mais le médicomage ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à dos les deux Elfes noirs, ce n'était pas pour rien que cette race était si crains.

Le rituel avait donc continué, suivant le déroulement prévu. Pendant encore de longues heures, les personnes chargées d'alimenter le Survivant en magie se succédèrent dans le cercle de transfert runique sur des durées plus moins longues, en fonction de leur réserve personnel de magie, certains comme la jeune Granger ne réussirent pas à faire plus de deux passages dans le cercle, la jeune femme s'était totalement évanouie sous le coup de la fatigue, alors que les Elfes noirs ou encore la splendide Fleur De-Lacour n'eurent aucun soucis à effectuer plusieurs passages prolongés dans le cercle de transfert.

Après près de 24 heures d'un rituel éprouvant, le corps de la patiente fut brutalement parcouru par des frisons, les prémices d'un réveille imminent, les spasmes se firent de plus en plus prononcés. Augustus s'était immédiatement précipité auprès de la femme placée au centre du cercle de runes, toutes ses constantes étaient régulières, à son plus grand soulagement. Puis au final elle fin par se réveiller brutalement cherchant à aspirer un maximum d'air, afin d'éviter de suffoquer, visiblement ce rituel donnait l'impression aux personnes qui y participaient d'être des plongeurs en apnées.

Au réveil s'Alice, Augustus avait immédiatement remarqué la lueur dans les yeux de la patiente, ou plutôt l'absence de lueur indiquant la folie. Elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, immédiatement ils furent rejoins par toutes les personnes encore consciente dans la pièce. La marraine du Survivant avait parfaitement répondu aux différentes questions d'usages prouvant ainsi sa guérison.

C'était à ce moment là, qu'Augustus avait pris la décision de se mettre en retrait, la patiente n'était pas en danger donc autant la laisser avec sa famille, eux aussi avaient le droit de se réjouir de son retour parmi les personnes saines d'esprits, depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient. C'était d'ailleurs en se tenant en retrait qu'il remarqua son patron, le jeune Lord Potter-Black se relever calmement de son inconscience dû au rituel, contrairement aux autres participants de l'expérience lui il ne donna pas l'impression d'émerger d'une longue plongé, lui était totalement normal, même si son visage affichait une expression mortellement sérieuse que le médicomage ne lui connaissait pas.

Augustus avait assisté à la scène comme fasciné. Lui s'était tenu dans un coin de la pièce, en son centre s'était trouvé la famille Londubat absorbé dans leur émouvante retrouvaille, la jeune Granger était allongé dans un lit dans l'un des autres coins de la pièce, elle était endormie sous le coup de l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pour le rituel. Le Survivant quant à lui était entouré par l'elfe noire et la semi-vélane qui affichaient toutes les deux une expression inquiète sur leurs visages, alors que le Lord essayait visiblement de se lever, mais le rituel avait largement prélevé son tribut dans les réserves du jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses jambes, alors que le druchii taillé comme un colosse se tenait bien droit comme si il était au garde à vous près de la porte de la salle.

Voyant que son patron était très loin d'être au mieux de sa forme le médicomage s'était jeter sur lui pour le soigner mais avant même qu'il ne sorte sa baguette pour lancer les sorts de diagnostique, mais il fut arrêté par la main du jeune Lord.

-Non. Je vais bien, ne vous occupez pas de moi, Pye. Occupé vous d'Alice et d'Hermione, vous répondrez de leur état, si elles ont le moindre problème. Avait ordonné ou menacé le Survivant d'une petite voix épuisé, mais si froide et menaçante qu'Augustus en avait eu des sueurs froide qui lui avait provoqué un mouvement de recule.

-Harry, ce n'est pas raisonnable, on voit bien que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, tu as besoin d'être examiné. Avait désapprouvé la présidente des entreprises du jeune Lord inquiète.

-Non! Ramenait moi au manoir. Fleur je vais bien, je te laisse gérer la suite comme convenu et prend moi un rendez vous avec les Gobelins. Témis ramène moi ! Et dit à Mal de veiller sur Mione. Avait ordonné le héros de la société sorcière Britannique, en se relevant à grande peine avec l'aide des deux sublimes créatures.

Augustus ne pu rien faire, seulement regarder son patron se lever avec la plus grande peine du monde et quitter la pièce, sans aucun regard en arrière vers la famille à qui il venait de faire le plus grand des cadeaux, les réunirent après des années d'absences. C'est là que la réalité frappa le médicomage, Harry Potter-Black avait finalement réussi l'impossible, guérir une personne déclaré comme étant définitivement atteinte de folie. Oui, son patron était vraiment un phénomène et il était extrêmement dangereux, à cause des nombres secrets qu'il cachait et de sa puissance dépassant le commun des mortels.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry était assis dans l'un des nombreux parcs de Londres, il y réfléchissait assis sur l'un des bancs qui était installé dans le parc. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le rituel avait eu lieu. Alice n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de ses longues années de folie mais son esprit reprenait petit à petit le contrôle de son corps. Aidé par les soins prodigués par l'équipe du médicomage Pye, elle serait totalement remis d'ici un à deux mois, elle allait également avoir le droit une thérapie avec un psychologue et un maître Osclumen, sa santé mental était encore fragile et elle pouvait sombrer de nouveau dans le monde de l'esprit à tout moment, mais chaque jours qui passait, l'éloignait de cette possibilité et la rapprochait vers une guérison total.

Ces derniers jours Harry avait été extrêmement occupé, que se soit par ses différentes entreprises, les affaires de clan, sans omettre qu'il avait dû passer un minimum de temps avec ses amis. Sinon Hermione l'aurait surement décapitée s'il n'avait pas trouvé au moins une petite heure à passer avec elle. Elle était devenue extrêmement protectrice envers lui, s'inquiétant si elle n'avait pas des nouvelles de lui au moins une fois par jour. D'un certain côté Harry la comprenait après tout il avait de forte chance pour que lui aussi aurait agis de la même manière dans le cas inverse. Hermione et lui avait toujours étaient très lié, contrairement à ce que l'imaginaire collectif pensé leur relation n'était pas née suite à l'incident du Troll un certain soir d'Halloween, mais lors de leur première nuit à Poudlard. Harry avait été si émerveillé par son entré dans le monde magique qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir ce soir là, il était donc descendu dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor pour passer le temps. Il y avait trouvé une petite fille de son âge en larme devant l'une des cheminées, cette fillette n'était autre qu'Hermione qui pleurait car ses parents lui manquaient et qu'elle était déjà seule sans amis.

Le jeune Survivant l'avait donc réconforté et depuis cette nuit là, ils étaient devenus amis, un lien qui avait été renforcé par l'incident du Troll et un obscure serment de fraternité effectuer un soir de décembre, lors de leur première année. Ce lien était si fort qu'il ne relevé même plus de l'amitié, mais plus de la fraternité, il se rapprochait énormément de celui qui existé entre les jumeaux Wesley, d'un simple regard Harry comprenait Hermione et vis ver sa. Et quoi qu'il c'était passé durant leurs années à Poudlard ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre.

Voilà comment Harry arrivait à comprendre pourquoi son amie s'était enfermée dans une violente dépression à l'annonce de sa condamnation, sans oublié que cette dernière avait été largement accentué par les drogues que lui avait donné Dumbledore à son insu. Elle s'était vue brutalement coupé de son frère, l'un des seuls liens qu'elle possédait avec le monde magique, c'était comme si l'un de ses membres sur lequel elle avait l'habitude de s'appuyer depuis leur entrée dans le monde sorcier avait été soudainement couper. Donc maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle ne voulait plus ressentir le déchirement qu'avait représenté la perte de son ami et c'était un sentiment réciproque pour le Survivant, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se pliait avec joie à ces heures qu'il passait ensemble. Car dans le fin fond des ténèbres d'Azkaban le lien qu'il partageait avec Hermione lui avait terriblement manqué.

Mais ce n'était pas pour repensait à cela qu'il était assis sur l'un des bancs de ce parc. Depuis le rituel une question le torturait, ou plutôt elle obnubilé Ulysse qui passé les heures où il contrôlait leur corps à chercher des réponses. Harry était également curieux, il l'était toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en découvrir d'avantage sur son ami, qui partageait maintenant son corps, cette curiosité avait été accru depuis le rituel de fusion cérébrale qu'il avait effectué pour ramener Alice Londubat dans le monde réel. En effet le Survivant avait découvert que le fils d'Helga caché bien son jeu et qu'une fois que l'on trouvait une réponse à l'une des nombreuses questions le concernant plusieurs autres surgissaient, ce type aurait rendu fou Sherlock Holmes. Mais l'attrait principale de cette nouvelle énigme associé à l'immortel, c'était que le concerné lui même semblait ignorer la réponse, ou du moins il le faisait croire. L'un des problèmes avec Ulysse c'était que l'on ne savait jamais avec cet hurluberlu pouvait bien penser, car il était un acteur de talent, réussissant à dissimuler ses pensées. Mais pour le jeune Lord une chose était sur c'était que son ami était bouleversé.

Et ce mystère bouleversant, qui travaillait le génie enfermé dans son esprit, était l'un des souvenirs vu lors du rituel de l'esprit, pour être plus précis c'était le souvenir qu'ils avaient visionné montrant Alice entourée de ses amis tenant dans ses bras son tout jeune fils, Neville. En effet les deux compères avaient vu une femme assise entre Alice et Lily Potter qui portaient toutes les deux leurs bébés dans leurs bras à ce moment précis, une femme enceinte qui plus est.

Après réflexion cette femme avait beaucoup de traits communs avec les sœurs aînées de son ami immortel. Était-elle l'une des descendantes de ce fou d'Amazone ?

 _ ***Elle ne peut pas être l'une de mes descendante.**_ _*_ Affirma soudainement la voix de l'immortel dans ça tête, visiblement Ulysse avait entendu les pensés du Survivant. C'était l'inconvénient de leur situation, il ne pouvait pas posséder de pensé priver, sauf Ulysse qui entant que maître dans l'art de la magie de l'esprit avait réussi on ne sait comment à créer une espèce de pièce spirituel où lui seul pouvait rentrer. Harry avait une vague idée de ce que renfermait cette pièce, les nombreux souvenirs que l'immortel ne voulait pas partager avec son ami, du moins pas encore.

 _ ***Et pourquoi donc, elle ne pourrait pas être l'une de tes descendantes. J'ai vu une partie de tes souvenirs et je t'ai vu avec des femmes, dont Témis, ce que vous faisiez n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être platonique donc il serait plus que probable que tu as quelques descendant ici et là.**_ _*_ Ricana le Survivant sachant parfaitement que son ami avait longtemps accumulé les conquêtes et il avait même été marié à deux reprises.

 _ ***Pour la simple est bonne raison que mon ancien corps était stérile. C'était l'un des prix à payer de l'immortalité. Je te l'ai déjà dit que tout a un prix. Pour mes deux mariages c'était l'une des causes de nos séparations.  
Le premier a été avec la sœur de Guillaume, il voulait absolument que je sois rattaché à sa famille afin de justifier mon rôle de conseiller et de bras droit. Elle était une gentille fille, je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle, contrairement à elle. Mais j'ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, elle est décédé d'une maladie. Mon second mariage c'était une jeune fille d'une noble famille ruiné qui allait la vendre, pour renflouer leur compte en banque, pour la sauver je l'ai épousé. J'ai tout fait pour la combler, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Seulement elle voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était devenir mère. Ne pouvant pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, je me suis donc fait passer pour mort, afin de la libérer de ses vœux. Au final elle a hérité de ma fortune, de mes titres et elle a pu se remarier avec un homme bon qui lui à donner des enfants. Donc non, la femme que l'on a vu n'est pas l'une de mes descendantes, car c'est tout bonnement impossible.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'immortel dans un long monologue, ces révélations perturbèrent légèrement le Survivant. Il ne se serait jamais douté que son ami avait vécu avec ce fardeau. Mais qui était donc cette mystérieuse femme qui avait plusieurs traits commun avec l'immortel.

 _ ***Je pense qu'elle est l'une des descendantes du clan Poufsouffle fondé par mes sœurs, bien évidement il ne porte plus ce nom, nous l'avons changé suite à l'acharnement des sorciers pour le culte des fondateurs. De Poufsouffle c'est devenu Bones. C'est les descendantes des filles de Théna. Sur les trois filles de Némésis deux sont morte durant la guerre, la troisième a eu deux enfants magnifiques, une fois devenu adolescentes, elles avaient ressentis le besoin de retourner dans le monde des Amazones. Je les ai personnellement escorté jusqu'à l'île où leur lignée a perduré. Quand à Helga, elle ne c'est jamais liée avec un homme, ils la rebutaient. J'ai toujours été présent dans la vie de mes nièces et petites nièces mais mes années d'errances à Azkaban mon fait perdre le contacte.***_ Continua à expliquer sommairement l'immortel, Harry sentit que son ami ne lui révélait pas tout mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Et les informations qu'Ulysse confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà, l'immortel avait beaucoup de défauts mais il était extrêmement protecteur avec les membres de son clan. Il avait dû être un oncle terriblement protecteur.

 _ ***Attend voir Bones comme Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de Justice magique et comme Susan Bones ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le jeune Lord.

 _ ***Sûrement, on verra bien quand nous les rencontrerons.***_

 _ ***Quoi on va les rencontrer ?***_ Questionna le Survivant surpris, il n'était pas au courant des intentions de son ami. Mais en prenant du recul il aurait dû y penser après tout Ulysse avait passé la plupart du temps qu'il avait en possession de leur corps à faire des recherches sur cette femme donc un jour où l'autre il paressait évident qu'il aurait cherché à la rencontrer.

 _ ***Bien-sur pourquoi crois tu que j'ai demandé le contrôle aujourd'hui et que l'on se trouve dans ce parc. Le manoir Bones se trouve juste devant nous d'après mes renseignements et mes souvenirs. ***_ Répondit l'Amazone mâle, faisant soupirer le Survivant, il aurait vraiment du s'y attendre l'immortel ne faisait jamais rien inutilement.

Profitant que son ami venait de balayer le monde qui les entourait, Harry pu ainsi observer les alentour. Ils étaient dans un coin du parc, face à une maison typiquement Londonienne. Le manoir Bones devait être comme le manoir Black, c'est à dire caché à la vue des moldus. Le coin paraissait tranquille, des familles se promenaient paisiblement dans les allées du parc, des enfants jouaient, sous l'œil scrutateur de leurs parents, dans l'aire de jeux qui leur étaient dédiés. Le Survivant remarqua justement que la beaucoup de bambins le fixait plus ou moins discrètement, le regarder avec envie.

C'est là qu'il réalisa que ces petits êtres étaient impressionnés par ce que faisait l'immortel. En effet Ulysse avait la désagréable manie de toujours avoir les mains en mouvement, cette manie qui au passage avait maintenant déteint sur le Survivant, généralement il jouait à faire tourner un couteaux entre ses doigts, ou leur baguette, Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cela que l'immortel avait tant tenu à ce qu'ils aient une baguette alors qu'ils étaient normalement capable d'utiliser seulement la chevalière. Étant donné qu'ils étaient actuellement dans un lieu public et surtout moldu, il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trifouiller un couteau ou une baguette, donc l'objet qui virevoltait entre les doigts agiles du jeune homme en ce moment n'était autre qu'un yoyo. Et il fallait avouer qu'avec l'agilité de leurs doigts, le jouer faisait des figures si sophistiquées qu'elles auraient fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle professionnel et elles rendaient visiblement tous les enfants envieux.

L'immortel se décida enfin à agir. Il se leva de son banc pour prendre la direction du manoir caché des Bones, tout en jetant à une fillette le yoyo en lui déclarant un « cadeaux ». Elle le reçu comme si c'était le plus merveilleux des présents.

Ulysse continua son chemin sans aucun regard en arrière, se dirigeant tranquillement vers l'une des impasses situées entre les maisons bordant le parc, du moins pour les moldus qui eux voyait une simple impasse, mais en réalité au fin fond de l'impasse se trouvait un magnifique manoir entouré par de somptueux jardins exotiques.

Ce manoir ressemblait plus à un palais de la renaissance italienne qu'à un manoir Anglais à proprement parlé et les jardins l'entourant ressemblaient plus à une jungle parfaitement entretenu qu'à un jardin à l'anglaise, il y avait même des animaux exotiques, certains étaient même dangereux comme des panthères. Ils vivaient ici en toute liberté seule une barrière magique les empêchaient de se sauver dans Londres.

L'immortel remonta l'allée qui traversait cette mini jungle au cœur de la capitale Britannique, avec un sourire en coin accroché à son visage, après tout c'était lui qui avait fait construire ce palais et ce jardin, il y a déjà bien longtemps, ce palais était placé sous une forme de _Fidelitas_ qui rendait cette demeure invisible à toutes personnes ne désirant pas rencontrer la famille Bones, la jungle servait de défense. Normalement le manoir était l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé du monde magique, même Gringotts n'avait pas un système de sécurité aussi développé, après tout celui du palais Bones avait souvent été éprouvé par l'immortel, qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à engager des mercenaires pour qu'ils ailent se faire tuer sur les défenses du manoir, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à les franchir.

Il quitta finalement l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Il savait pertinemment que les occupants du château étaient parfaitement au courant de sa présence sur les terres du manoir dès qu'il avait mis un pied à l'intérieur du domaine. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'un des endroits qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié dans son ancienne vie.

C'était là qu'il venait réfléchir, une petite clairière dans cette jungle où se trouvait un petit bassin alimenté par une cascade et plusieurs statuts grecs entourant le bassin comme toujours il s'assit sur le banc qui faisait face à la petite étendu d'eau.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le jeune Lord était assis sur le banc qu'une petite Elfe de maison apparu juste devant lui avec un air sévère.

-Que fait monsieur chez mes maîtres? Demanda-t-elle avec colère, visiblement elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le fait qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée comme tout être convenablement éduqué. S'il y avait des êtres sur cette terre qui était à cheval sur la politesse et le respect de l'étiquette, c'étaient forcement les Elfes de maisons, donc il était tout à fait normal de voir la petite créature être en colère. Depuis quand était-il civilisé de rentrer chez les gens pour aller se perdre dans leurs jardins au lieu de se présenter devant la porte.

-Pourrais-tu donner cela à ta maîtresse s'il te plaît, je suis sur qu'elle voudra me rencontrer après. Déclara le jeune Lord en tendant une pièce au effigie de la famille Bones. La petite Elfe regarda avec méfiance l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, il venait de lui remettre une pièce frappée aux armoiries de ses maîtres, mais contrairement aux armoiries des Bones que tout le monde connaissait, celle-ci représentait le symbole de la famille, le vrai celui qui était conservé secret par tous les membres du clan.

-D'accord, mais vous devez patienter dans la salle d'attente de la maîtresse. Veuillez me suivre. Exigea la petite créature.

-Pourquoi n'utiliserions nous pas la porte de la cascade ? Demanda d'un ton innocent l'immortel, il avait lui même construit cette entrée lors de la construction de la maison, il avait passé plusieurs années à créer un cœur magique artificiel à la maison, lui donnant ainsi une volonté propre comme Poudlard mais en bien plus évolué.

-La porte de la cascade ? Interrogea la petite créature surprise, elle ignorait l'existence d'un passage au niveau de la cascade.

-Bien-sur. Hippolyte peux-tu ouvrir la porte au déesse parmi les déesse. Déclara l'immortel avec son éternel sourire, faisant soupirer le Survivant dans leur tête, il y avait que son ami pour créer une maison intelligente qui était vaniteuse. La maison portant le nom de la reine des Amazones fit apparaître une porte derrière la cascade, surprenant la petite créature. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il connaître l'un des secrets de la demeure Bones alors qu'elle même ignorait, surtout que cet individu était un homme.

Ce dernier ne l'attendit pas, il rentra par cette porte dérobé laissant tranquillement la petite créature de maison seule avec la pièce que l'inconnu lui avait donné dans la main. L'immortel continua son trajet dans le petit couloir qui l'amena directement dans la salle d'attente, la maison l'avait directement conduis à la salle d'attente. C'était l'un des avantages de la magie dans cette demeure, il suffisait simplement de penser à une pièce particulière lorsque l'on ouvrait une porte et la maison vous y conduisait depuis ce petit couloir, un peu comme la salle sur demande de Poudlard qui se modifiait en fonction des envies de son utilisateur.

Ulysse inspectait la salle dîtes d'attente, c'était un petit salon luxueux avec deux canapés se faisant face, une petite table se trouvait entre les deux imposants fauteuils, il y avait également une statue grec en marbre représentant une femme guerrière ainsi que des tableaux sorciers accrochaient aux murs tous représentaient des portraits de femmes qui avait toutes des traits caractéristiques communs. Harry compris sans mal que ces toiles représentaient des membres du clan Bones, plutôt d'anciens membres.

 _ ***Ca fait tellement longtemps, la salle au mille visages. C'est Antiope qui lui a donné son nom quand elle était encore qu'une enfant, elle en avait une peur bleue.**_ _*_ Évoqua avec nostalgie l'immortel. Avant de s'incliner devant les anciennes représentent du clan, parmi ces femmes il y avait toutes ses nièces et petites nièces qu'il avait élevé. Que cette époque béni était loin désormais, mais il espérait reprendre son rôle au sein du clan même par l'intermédiaire d'Harry après tout lui Ulysse était Harry et Harry était dorénavant Ulysse, il ne faisant maintenant plus qu'un.

-Sois attaché à la famille comme la plante à la terre. Récita solennellement l'immortel en s'inclinant devant la statut

-Soit attaché à la maison du clan, comme la plante au sol qui l'a fait naître. Récita à son tour la statue qui venait tout juste s'animer comme par enchantement.

-Étrange un homme qui connaît notre devise familiale. S'étonna l'un des portraits.

-Il y a qu'un seul homme qui connaît nos maximes. Surenchérir un autre.

-Oui mais il nous a abandonné. Cracha une autre femme, Harry sentit la douleur que cette phrase venait de provoquer chez son ami Ulysse.

-Je te trouve très sévère Circé, il nous aurait jamais abandonné, il a dû avoir un problème lors de son dernier contrat. La réprimanda une autre.

-Je ne vous ai jamais abandonné. Murmura l'immortel, alors que les portraits des Bones se disputaient allégrement.

-Quoi, que viens tu de dire, Homme? Interrogea l'un des portraits, l'un de ceux qui était les plus proches de l'invité, faisant par la même occasion sursauté tous les autres tableaux.

-Je viens de dire que je ne vous ai jamais abandonné. Répéta l'homme.

-Vous n'êtes pas lui, je vous interdis de parler de lui. Hurla la dénommé Circé.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ! Clama la voix forte d'une femme. Harry connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises notamment lors de plusieurs de ses pires souvenirs, à chaque fois cette voix avait été là pour proclamer ses différents jugements, Amélia Bones venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Lady Bones, bonjour.

-C'est donc vous l'homme qui êtes rentré sur notre domaine et qui es rentré dans notre demeure par une porte dont j'ignorai l'existence, sans oublier que la maison semble vous obéir. Donc je n'aurai qu'une seul question à vous posez Monsieur Potter-Black, qui êtes vous réellement ? Interrogea la directrice du Département de justice magique en menaçant le jeune Lord avec sa baguette. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, après tout Harry Potter-Black était l'innocent qu'elle avait été contrainte d'envoyer à Azkaban, l'une de ses plus grandes erreurs, une erreur qui la torturait depuis maintenant un an. Mais elle était curieuse, car visiblement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle n'affichait aucune trace de peur, ni de rancune et le plus étrange, pourquoi avait-t-il donné une pièce marqué aux armoiries d'origine du clan. Mais les premiers éclaircissements ne vinrent pas du jeune homme de l'un des tableaux de la salle.

-C'est simple Amélia, Hippolyte obéie à son créateur.

-Une porte dérobé, je suis prête à parier que c'était la porte de la cascade du jardin des muses. Surenchéri une autre peinture.

\- Ça explique également pourquoi il connaît nos maximes. Compléta encore une autre.

-Avons nous tort, Oncle Ulysse ? Questionna une dernière l'une d'entre, qui avait déjà assemblée les pièces du puzzle, à la stupéfaction général.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, comment l'avez vous trouvé? J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop flou et incompréhensible?**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui attendait la fin du rituel j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'écrit car j'avais pas d'idée pour le développer, donc j'ai préféré le raconter de manière détourné.**_

 _ **Pour me faire pardonner et histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je vais faire un rapide point sur les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est écrit, il ne reste plus qu'à le corriger. Il fait près de 10 000 mots, il se nomme: Les coulisses d'un plan. Vous y découvrirez la confrontation entre Harry/Ulysse et Amélia Bones ainsi que Susan. Il y aura même un duel. Harry y exposera même son plan. Je ne donne pas de dates de poste, car cela dépendra du temps que je mettrai pour le corriger et je le corrigerai une fois le chapitre 20 terminé. Donc surement début octobre ( au moins dans deux semaines).**_

 _ **Le Chapitre 19: Des débuts dans la politique. Vous y découvrirez la rentrée d'Harry au Magenmagot. Il est presque terminé. **_

_**Le Chapitre 20: Revue de presse 2. (Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mieux). Ce chapitre ressemble un peu au premier chapitre: revue de presse. Détaillant du point de vu de la presse sorcière et d'autres personnages les changements dans le monde sorcier depuis le retour du Survivant dans le monde magique (retour des jumeaux Wesley). **_

_**Chapitre 21: Le Poudlard express. Un chapitre assez court avec un nom assez évocateur. **_

_**Chapitre 22: Un retour à la maison. **_

_**Je vous laisse imaginer la suite (moi je sais comment ça se termine, avantage d'être l'auteur).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos.**_

 _ **P.S: Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une Bêta-lecteur/trice, pour m'aider avec l'orthographe et la grammaire, mais surtout pour me donner un avis sur mes écrits. **_


	18. Chapitre XVIII: Les coulisses d'un plan

**_Salut tout le monde me revoilà à l'heure dite, pour une fois, c'est assez rare pour le souligner, ne vous y habituez pas trop, le prochain chapitre sera surement posté en retard._**

 ** _Je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissés une review pour le dernier chapitre. Donc grand merci à: Artemis, Aya31, crystal of shadow, Pims10, RavenousMind, stormtrooper2, AlineGranger, luffynette, TeZuKa j, lyvane, Renard66._**

 ** _J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions que vous m'avez posé, sinon n'hésitez pas à me les reposer._**

 ** _Réponse à Lyvane:_**

 ** _Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours cette fanfiction, avec toujours autant de questions._**  
 ** _Lors du dernier chapitre je n'ai pas détailler la fin de la cérémonie, car ce que j'avais écrit été très loin de me satisfaire, donc j'ai décidé de ne pas le continuer. Mais il y aura plus de réactions de la part des Londubat lors de prochains chapitres. Après dans cette fic Alice à vraiment une place mineur, sa prochaine apparition se fera vers le chapitre 30, voire plus tard._**  
 ** _Alors pour ce qui concerne les cicatrices d'Harry, j'y fais attention car selon moi je trouve qu'elles illustrent la souffrance par laquelle est passé notre héros. Après d'où viennent-elles? Ce n'est pas la faute des Dursley, mais je pars du principe que lors des différentes épreuves qu'Harry a subi, a laissé quelques traces. Mais surtout il était enfermé dans une cellule vulgairement taillée dans la roche, là où les éclats de roche sont tranchant, il est possible comme tu l'as suggéré Ulysse n'y est pas étranger, à cause du rituel, mais aussi son côté casse cou. Et la dernière piste, est ce que l'on sais ce qui c'est passé réellement dans les geôles du ministères, tu le seras surement en lisant la suite de l'histoire._**  
 ** _Circé n'est pas vipérine, c'est juste qu'elle a vécu la disparition d'Ulysse comme un abandon, alors qu'elle était qu'une enfant, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, j'y ferrai peut-être référence par la suite._**  
 ** _Pour ce qui est des relations d'Harry, j'avais prévenu que cette fiction aurait un Pairing Harry/Daphné Greengrass et je le maintien, il faudra entendre encore un moment pour le lire, dans la chronologie de l'histoire cela se fait un an après la libération d'Azkaban d'Harry, Daphné fait toutefois sa première lors du chapitre 21. Je ferrai également d'autre allusion à la vie amoureuse d'Ulysse notamment celle avec Artémis._**  
 ** _Voilà je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, n'hésite pas si tu en as d'autres._**

* * *

 ** _Maintenant passons à ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que le précédent. Vous y découvrirez la confrontation avec Amelia Bones et sa nièce, il y aura également un petit duel magique._**

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter, ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus et Di castillo de mortes qui ont accepter de me relire, ainsi que les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont proposer leur aide en tant que Bêta. **_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 rencontre entre les Fondateurs

-l'an 1000 création de Poudlard

-An 1030 mort de Salazar Serpentard

-1031 mort d'Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse

-1042 début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)

-1052 mort de Godric Gryffondor

-1059 mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.

-1060 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres

-1062 mort de Rowena Serdaigle

-1066 Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle

-1068 Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure

-1865 fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse

-31 Juillet 1989 naissance d'Harry James Potter

-31 Octobre 1990 mort de Voldemort

-2000 Première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard

-Juin 2004 emprisonnement d'Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban

-31 Octobre 2004 rituel de transfert

-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 Libération d'Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black

-Juin Vacance en France pour le Survivant

-Début juillet confrontation à Carnac

-14 Juillet Bal au ministère Français.

-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.

\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_

=Gobelbabil=

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _« Français »_

 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

* * *

 _Chapitre XVIII_

 _Les coulisses d'un plan_

\- Avons-nous torts, Oncle Ulysse ? Questionna une dernière à la stupéfaction général.

La pièce était maintenant plongée dans un silence pesant. Amélia Bones, la maîtresse des lieux était totalement perdue, elle ignorait ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler juste devant ses yeux. Les femmes des portraits, elles étaient curieuses, elles n'attendaient plus que la confirmation de leurs soupçons pour laisser éclater leur joie. La petite Elfe de maison qui se trouvait caché dans les robes de sa maîtresse regardait l'intrus avec stupéfaction. Et le dît inconnu souriait comme un bien heureux. Il était enfin de retour dans sa famille après de longues années d'errance en enfer.

-Bien le bonjour mes chères petites nièces, ça faisait un moment. Sourit-il.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda l'une des Amazones curieuse.

-C'est une longue histoire, il serait peut-être plus avisé de servir le thé avant de commencer. Déclara le jeune homme en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle sous le regard de la maîtresse de maison qui était toujours stupéfié par ce qui ce déroulé devant elle, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un membre de votre famille âgé de plus de mille ans revenir dans d'entre les morts. Elle fit un discret signe à la petite Elfe de maison pour qu'elle s'exécute, alors qu'elle prenait place en face de cet inconnu qui venait d'être reconnu comme étant le seul homme étant né dans cette famille.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais une petite fille qui sautait sur mes genoux alors que sa petite sœur jouait avec une épée. Ça remonte à longtemps, que de souvenirs, c'est là que j'ai surpris Mérope avec son fiancé. Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda l'immortel en se tournant vers l'un des portraits.

-Un peu que je m'en souviens c'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu en vie. Soupira la dît portrait.

 _ ***Tu as tué le fiancé de l'une de tes nièces ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant, il avait toujours du mal à comprendre toutes les coutumes du peuple des Amazones.

 _ ***Mais non, je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche. Non c'est l'Elfe de maison qui l'a tué. C'est fou comme les Elfes de maisons de ce clan peuvent avoir une saint horreur des hommes et c'est impressionnant comment ces petites bêtes peuvent être violentes.**_ _*_ Répondit-il à la surprise du Survivant qui n'aurait jamais cru que les Elfes de maison pouvait être l'auteur d'un tel crime, Savoir que c'était possible le fit frissonner.

-Ulysse tu n'as pas répondu à notre question où étais-tu ces deux cent dernières années ? Interrogea un portrait posant la question qui était sur pratiquement toutes les lèvres des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- J'étais enfermé à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas génial comme lieu de vacance, je vous le déconseille. Répondit l'invité avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Il y a que ce crétin pour déclarer qu'Azkaban est un ClubMed. Se désola l'une des Amazone.

-Azkaban ? Comment est ce possible la dernière fois que l'on t'a vu tu t'apprêtais à partir pour l'Amérique ? On t'avait engagé comme Général dans la guerre d'indépendance du monde magique Américain. Interrogea une autre des femmes présentes en peinture.

-Oui. J'étais le Général Ulysse Grant pour les moldus, général de l'union et Général des forces des indépendantiste pour le monde sorcier. Malheureusement mes principaux employeur étaient les Gobelins et après cinq ans de conflit on leur a fait une proposition de paix. Les Sorciers Britanniques quittaient le nouveau monde en échange d'un tribut, don je faisais parti. En gros les banquier aux oreilles pointus m'ont vendu. Et je me suis retrouvé à être condamné par les Britanniques comme traître à la couronnes et enfermé au cœur même d'Azkaban quand ils ont compris que je ne mourrais pas sous la torture. Et je ne suis sorti qu'en mai dernier. Expliqua l'immortel devant une assemblée stupéfaite il décrivait cela comme si c'était une simple balade.

-Le prisonnier de la cellule 666, je pensais que c'était une légende. Murmura la directrice du département de justice magique.

-De quoi parles-tu, Amélia ? Interrogea l'un des portraits

-C'est l'un des secrets que se transmettre les chefs du Département de Justice Magique entre eux lors de leur intronisation. Comme quoi, se trouverait dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban la cellule 666 qui est la première cellule de la prison à avoir était construites, mais également la plus sécurisée. Elle se trouve en plein cœur du piton rocheux qui sert de fondation à la prison, pour y accéder il faut traverser toutes les différentes sections de la prison. Et après il faut descendre un fin corridor taillé dans la roche elle même, où la magie des sorciers est réduite au minimum. Je me souviens encore de la fois où l'on m'a fait visiter la prison quand j'étais chef des Aurors, même moi j'avais le plus grand mal à effectuer un Patronus et encore plus tu descendais plus ta magie diminuait. Dans cet enfer il y a deux cellules, la cellule 999 et la cellule 666. La dernier est la plus sécurisé du complexe, renforcé avec des runes anciennes presque inconnues à notre époque, elle était sensée abriter le fléau des sorciers d'après mon prédécesseur, le seul prisonnier encore en vie après plus de deux siècles d'enfermement. J'aurais dû m'en douter, que ce malheureux devait être Ulysse, après toutes ses histoires sur lui, il n'y avait que lui capable de vivre dans un endroit pareil. Expliqua la matriarche des Bones penaude, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu ce qui aurait dû lui sauter immédiatement aux yeux aucun sorcier normal aurait pu survivre plus de vingt ans à Azkaban.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire, les runes gravés aux murs de ma cellules faisait en sort que j'étais enchaîné aux murs. Jamais je n'aurais pu sortir, même avec la porte ouverte. Tenta de la rassurer l'immortel.

-Alors comment ça se fait que soit sorti de cet enfer ? Questionna l'une des femmes du mur.

-Surtout pourquoi as tu cette nouvelle tête ? Compléta une autre.

-Ah enfin les vraies questions ? Ricana l'immortel.

-Mais elles n'ont pas tord comment avez vous pu réussir à sortir d'Azkaban si vous étiez enchaîné à votre cellule et pourquoi votre visage m'est familier ? Interrogea à son tour la directrice Bones, elle aussi curieuse d'avoir le fin mot de cette étrange histoire.

-Ha oui, ma nouvelle apparence. Pour bien comprendre il faut reprendre du début. Donc où est ce que l'on en était déjà. Azkaban, donc j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban en 1866 dans cette fameuse cellule 666, coupé de tout, lumière, nourriture et pratiquement sevré de magie. J'en avais juste pour assez pour survivre. J'ai eu la chance de voir mon corps maigrir à un point ou je voyais l'intégralité de mes os, je dois ma survit seulement à mon immortalité. Pour ce qui est de ma santé mentale, je n'ai jamais été très sain donc je n'ai pas trop été touché par Azkaban.

J'ai vu les prisonnier se succéder dans la cellules en face de la mienne, je les ai vu arriver, être pris de folie, dépérir, sombrer dans la démence, j'en ai même vu se suicider. Parmi ces hommes il y avait de tout, des assassins, des violeurs, des voleurs, mais plus surprenant il y a eu aussi plusieurs innocent, dont les deux derniers. Sirius Black et Harry Potter-Black, ils m'ont tous les deux racontés leurs histoires. Je les ai écoutés sagement, de toute manière je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. J'ai aidé le premier à s'évader en lui fournissant assez de magie pour pouvoir se transformer en son animagus. Expliqua l'immortel alors que toute l'assistance écoutait royalement ces paroles en étant suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Attend, attend. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'à ton étage la magie était réduite au minimum et que dans ta cellule c'était pire ? L'interpella l'une des Amazones dans les portraits.

-Ce visage c'est celui d'Harry Potter. C'est immonde vous avez volé son corps ? Accusa la matriarche Bones en sortant sa baguette, reprenant ses habitudes d'ancienne chef d'Aurors, la possession avait toujours été un acte des plus impie pour toutes personnes vivant dans le monde magique.

-Ho du calme. Tu as raison Amélia j'ai bien le corps d'Harry, mais avant de me tuer laisse moi le temps de finir mon récit. Répondit l'immortel à l'accusation de l'ancienne Auror, cette dernière méfiante lui donna néanmoins l'autorisation de continuer sa narration d'un signe de tête, mais le tenant encore en joue.

-Bon tout d'abord avant de reprendre je vais répondre à la question de Valga. Effectivement les runes gravé à l'étage de la prison diminuer la magie d'un sorcier au minimum, mais justement celle d'un sorcier. N'oubliez pas que je suis un hybride au même titre que toutes les Amazones, donc je n'étais pas aussi atteint par les runes que les sorciers. Et j'ai moi même gravé des runes de stockage de magie sur ma peau avec mes ongles ou mes dents. C'est cette magie stockée que j'ai donné à Sirius pour qu'il se libère.

Pour Harry c'était un cas différent. Contrairement à Sirius il était beaucoup plus faible, plus jeune, trop jeune même et brisé mentalement.

 _ ***He je ne te permet pas. Je n'étais pas faible, ni brisé mentalement**_ _*_ S'insurgea la voix du Survivant dans leur tête.

 _ ***Ouvre les yeux Ry, tu étais à l'article de la mort. Et laisse moi donc finir mon récit sinon on va encore s'en prendre une et pour un fois ça sera de ta faute.**_ _*_ Répliqua l'immortel faisant référence aux nombreuses gifles que leur donnait Hermione lorsqu'elle en avait marre d'attendre qu'il réponde quand il se mettait à avoir un regard vide à cause de leurs conversations intérieures.

-Je disais donc que notre pauvre petit Harry était faible. Repris l'immortel en insistant bien sur le nom Harry, histoire de faire enrager un peu plus son ami le Survivant, avant de reprendre immédiatement pour l'empêcher de répliquer à sa pic.

-Il existe une maladie à Azkaban que le ministère ignore. Une maladie engendrée par la proximité des Détraqueurs. Elle est horrible, elle vous ronge de l'intérieur, ton corps brûle, des poignards te transperce, tu te mets à cracher du sang, tu deviens de plus en plus faible, tu as beau dormir tu te retrouve encore plus affaibli qu'avant et encore ça ce n'est que les prémisses. Harry était atteint à peine six mois après son arrivé en enfer. Et après avoir écouté son histoire je me suis refusé de laisser un gamin de son âge mourir dans un endroit pareil, surtout qu'il n'a jamais eu une véritable vie, il est manipulé par Dumbledore depuis sa naissance.

-Tu t'es revu en lui ? Le coupa une femme qui avait son portrait placé dans le haut de la pièce. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry les femmes qui avait leurs portraits accrochée en haut des murs étaient ceux appartenant au femme les plus vieilles, donc celle qui venait de parler devait être l'une de celle avec laquelle l'immortel avait grandi, elle devait être l'une des filles des trois sœurs d'Ulysse.

-Oui, nos vies sont similaires, en beaucoup de point. Mais je refuse qu'Harry soit enchaîné comme je l'ai été. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait un rituel de fusion. De cette manière ma magie protégerais Harry du maux du Détraqueurs et mes souvenirs, mon expérience font lui permettre d'éviter de tomber dans les pièges politiques qui on fait ma propre vie. Contrairement à ce que tu crois Amélia ce n'est pas une possession. Mais un rituel de fusion, nos âmes et nos cœurs magiques vont fusionner pour créer une troisième personne résultante de nos deux personnalités avec une dominance avec celle d'Harry. Expliqua l'immortel, ces mots détendirent la matriarche du clan, finalement elle n'avait pas affaire à un être possédé.

-Tu as modifié le rituel de fusion ? Normalement la personne garde les deux personnalités, ils se partagent le corps de l'hôte. Demanda l'un des portraits.

-Oui, la modification fait qu'une fois le rituel totalement assimilé il n'y aura plus se partage du corps. Et pour le moment Harry contrôle notre corps en journée et moi la nuit durant ce temps il assimile ma mémoire, exceptionnellement j'ai le contrôle en journée comme maintenant mais Harry peut le reprendre à tout moment et il nous écoute en se moment même. Compléta l'immortel. Toutes ces révélations rendirent Amélia Bones, matriarche du clan Amazone Bones, Directrice du Département de Justice Magique songeuse. Comprenant que son hôtesse avait besoin de réfléchir avant de reprendre leur conversation, l'immortel en entama une seconde avec les portraits des personnes qu'il avait tant chéries dans une autre vie, répondant ainsi aux différentes questions des Amazones, s'informant sur les événements concernant le clan qu'il avait bien pu manquer lors de son petit séjour dans le complexe pénitentiaire d'Azkaban. Cela dura une bonne heure avant que la maîtresse de maison reprenne la parole.

-Et comment suis je sensé vous appeler, dorénavant ? Interrogea finalement la maîtresse de maison, intriguer par le long récit que venait de lui faire son invité.

-Voyons Amélia commençons d'abord par nous tutoyer, après tout nous sommes de la même famille. Répondit le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle, avec un sourire qu'il semblait arborer régulièrement.

-De la même famille ? Pour Ulysse je vous l'accorde mais pas en ce qui concerne Harry Potter-Black. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Bien au contraire. Je suis Harry tout autant qu'Ulysse, Harry est Ulysse et vice-versa. En gros pour faire simple Harry et Ulysse on mélangé leur être pour créer une troisième personne, moi. Répondit d'un calme olympien le jeune Lord.

-Soit. Et quelle est le nom de cette tierce personne ? Contra la maîtresse des lieux.

-Harry, c'est lui qui as le contrôle principal, Ulysse l'a seulement la nuit lorsque Harry assimile ses souvenir mais à terme Ulysse devrait disparaître pour laisser place à un Harry possédant le mélange des deux personnalités ainsi que leurs connaissances et expérience commune. Répondit tranquillement le Survivant tout en sirotant son thé.

-Ça c'est du Ulysse tout craché, il cherche toujours à s'effacer à un moment donné. S'exclama l'un des portraits.

-Soit, je vais faire confiance au preuve et à mes ancêtres. Maintenant pouvez vous… Plutôt peux tu me dire ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Demanda une directrice du département de la justice après avoir hésité le pronom, mais le fait qu'elle se soit reprise montrait qu'elle acceptait l'idée que le jeune homme fasse effectivement partie de la famille, même si c'était un mâle, mais elle restait néanmoins septique quant aux intentions réelles de l'immortel. En effet ben qu'ayant jamais connu l'oncle Ulysse, les histoires qui circulais sur le seul homme de la famille c'étaient toutes transmises avec attentions à la génération future. Après tout quelle famille ne serait pas fière d'avoir parmi ses membres un homme qui avait été virtuellement immortel pendant près de 1000 ans.

-Je suis venu pour reprendre ma place au sein du clan, j'aurai besoin de son appui également. Répondit brièvement le jeune homme, la brièveté de sa réponse n'était pas la pour éviter le sujet, mais il savait que cela allait immédiatement attirer l'attention de l'ancienne Auror.

-La place au sein du clan, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient après tout je suis peut-être la matriarche je ne pourrais pas d'exclure. Mais pourquoi aurais tu besoin du clan ? Tu comptes le lier au clan Potter-Black ? Explique-moi exactement tes plans, tu ne peux pas venir ainsi la bouche en cœur et demander de l'aide ainsi. Le réprimanda la femme sévère.

-Et voilà, elle c'est fait avoir en beauté ? Constat l'un des tableaux alors que les autres acquiesçaient de concert.

-Amélia, Ulysse fait toujours ça, il te fait croire négligemment que le sujet n'est pas important alors qu'il cherche juste à aiguiser ta curiosité pour être sur d'avoir pleinement ton attention. Éclaira une autre peinture en voyant le regard désorienté de la chef de département, sous le sourire entendu du jeune homme.

-Effectivement j'ai pensé à rapprocher les clans Potter-Black et Bones, en faire des clans frères, ou plutôt frère sœur dans notre cas. Il y a beaucoup de bénéfices pour les deux partis, mais l'annonce officielle ne se fera pas maintenant, ça pourrait contrecarrer mes autres projets. Expliqua de manière toujours aussi floue le jeune Lord voire machiavélique lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger et surtout rancunier.

-Quelles projets ? Tu vas essayer de te venger pour Harry, pour Ulysse ? Commença à s'inquiéter la maîtresse de maison, elle connaissait grâce au histoire familiale les rumeurs sur l'esprit tordu voire machiavélique lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger et surtout rancunier de l'immortel.

-Me venger ça serai d'un cliché. Non, si tout ce passe bien je n'aurai même pas besoin de me venger, pour ce qui concerne Harry. Ulysse c'est une autre histoire. Pour parler franchement les Gobelins sont déjà entrains de payer pour leur trahison depuis le début de mon enfermement et les familles sorcières qui sont à l'origine de ma condamnation on étés violemment châtiées. Déclara tranquillement l'immortel en dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire carnassier.

 _ ***Tu as punis des familles sorcières ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le Survivant curieux.

 _ ***Pas directement. Mais il se pourrait que j'ai laissé échapper plusieurs rumeur dans le fin fond de ma cellule. Sur un tel qui aurait un magot secret, ou voler des document, aurai la baguette de Sureau, sans parler des adultères, des bâtards, etc. … Je savais que j'allais être pris au piège un jours où l'autre donc j'ai fabriqué des boîtes de pandore.**_ _*_ Répondit l'immortel, visiblement il tirait une certaine fierté à ce qu'il avait pu faire.

 _ ***C'est à dire ?**_ _*_ Questionna Harry voulant en savoir plus sur ces fameuses boîtes de pandores, Artémis les avait déjà plusieurs fois évoqués.

 _ ***Mes Boîtes de pandores sont des boites dans lesquelles j'enferme toutes les informations et les rumeurs concernant mes ennemis, elles sont fermés magiquement et donner à tout un réseau de personnes. Sur un seul signal de ma part les boîtes souffres et mes contactes diffuses les informations. Je sais que lorsque j'ai été enfermé les boîtes concernant mes tortionnaires on permit de ruiner plusieurs familles, tuer cinq hommes responsables de ma condamnation, renverser un roi Gobelin et envoyer à la mort un empereur Moldu et j'en passe. C'est fascinant de voir qu'un simple information ou rumeur peut ruiner toute une vie.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'Amazone, faisant déglutir le Survivant, mais au final il s'y attendait, Ulysse n'était pas du genre à faire de cadeaux lorsqu'on lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos, après tout on parle de l'homme qui avait laissé mourir Godric Gryffondor alors que ce dernier l'avait adopté entant que fils et unique héritier.

-Mais rassure toi il y a prescription depuis et ces familles l'avaient amplement mérité, je ne suis pas un homme punissant sans raisons. Tenta de se justifier l'immortel.

-Bien passons. Si ce n'est pas la vengeance à quoi correspondent tes fameux projets ? Demanda finalement la juriste même si elle avait un léger sur les répercussions qu'avaient bien pu provoquer la dernière vengeance de son nouvel Oncle.

-C'est simple je veux changer les choses.

-Changer les choses ? D'accord mais quoi exactement ? Interrogea la descendante d'Helga mécontente de la réponse évasive de son oncle, elle venait de remarquer qu'il était toujours entrain de tourner autour du pot.

-Oui, je veux tout changer dans la société Anglaise et Magique. Il est inamissible que deux innocents ait été condamné à des peines extrêmement lourd qui son presque l'équivalent des peines capitales moldus. Je refuse que cela se reproduise. Je veux également changer les mentalités, il n'est pas normal que cette société ce soit arrêté il y a plus de 300 ans, sans compter les trois guerres successive pour les mêmes motifs. Et je veux surtout que les sorciers reprennent leur place dans l'univers. Expliqua le jeune Lord.

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses, c'est loin d'un simple changement c'est un véritable chamboulement, il me faudrait plus de détails sur la manière dont tu comptes faire tout cela et pourquoi l'aide du clan est nécessaire ? Et ce que tu entends par véritable place dans l'Univers? Demanda une matriarche du clan Bones intrigué.

-La véritable place des sorciers dans l'univers est celle d'intermédiaire entre le monde magique et le monde moldu. Les sorciers doivent influencer les moldus pour protéger Magia, il y a une chose que beaucoup de gens ignore. C'est que la déesse de la magie n'est autre Gaïa la déesse de la Mère la Terre donc lorsque l'on détruit la terre on affaibli la magie par la même occasion. Et malheureusement à l'heure actuelle la nature et en danger à causse de l'être humain, surtout les moldus, qui développe des technologies de plus en plus dévastatrice, qui on une manière de vie néfaste, qui on tendance à oublier les bienfaits de mère Nature. Mais ils ne sont pas totalement responsable car les sorciers sont tellement centrés sur eux même qu'ils en ont oublié leur rôle et laisser les moldus sans guide. Malgré les tentatives de Gaïa pour rectifier le tir. Commença à expliquer l'immortel, alors que la directrice du département de Justice magique écoutait minutieusement.

-Attend pourquoi tu dis que Magia a essayé de rectifier le tir, comment ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Gaïa a une volonté propre mais elle ne peut pas intervenir par elle même. Mais elle donne des avertissement pour essayer de faire prendre conscience du danger, elle modifie les saisons, il y a de plus en plus de catastrophe naturelle. Ça c'est des avertissement pour les moldus, mais il y en a aussi pour le monde magique, les populations de créatures magiques diminue faiblement mais sûrement, certaines races sont plus atteintes que les autres, exemple les Eldars. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils se soient retirés du monde ? Les sorciers sont également touchés, le nombre de cramols à augmenté ainsi que le nombre de Né-moldus. Toutes ces petites choses sont en fait des avertissement de Gaïa.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi changer la société magique Britannique va t'aider à changer ça ? Demanda une Amélia curieuse.

-Ce n'est qu'une étapes. Je sais que ce genres de projet ne se ferra pas en un jours mais plutôt en années voire siècles. Mais vois tu la communauté magique Anglaise et la plus rétrograde, donc en corrigeant le plus mauvaise élève de la classe j'espère faire effet boule de neige et entraîner les autres avec nous. Détailla le jeune invité.

-Je vois. Mais que veux-tu changer exactement ? Demanda une matriarche perdu.

-Tout, absolument tout dans cette société est pourri, je veux tout détruire pour reconstruire, que ce soit le système politique, les mentalités, l'éducation, la santé, tout.

-La politique je veux bien, mais l'éducation et la santé je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Et les mentalités comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? Questionna la matriarche du clan Bones.

-Si l'éducation doit être revue, Poudlard se repose beaucoup trop sur sa gloire passé et il y a de grosse lacune. Il y a aucun cours de langues étrangères, il n'y a plus de cours d'éducation sorcières pour les Né-moldus donc ils arrivent dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui les rejette pour leur ignorance. Sans compter sur l'incompétence de certains professeurs comme Rogue qui à la psychologie d'une dinde, Binns qui est un fantôme qui s'est arrêté il y a 200 ans et apprend les même inepties depuis à chaque génération. Sans compter tous ce qui a été supprimé, les privilèges des Lord régnant, les bourses d'études pour tous les élèves dans le besoin, les étudiants de Maestria, les étudiants en recherche. Avant Poudlard était une véritable ville, maintenant c'est un simple château utilisé à 20 % de ses capacité. Et le principal responsable de cette situation est Albus Dumbledore, le grand sorcier sauveur du monde n'est autre qu'une véritable plaie. Depuis qu'il est au pouvoir le pays à régressé de près de 100 ans à connu 3 guerres sanglante, perdu un tiers de sa population, une partie de ses traditions, n'a pratiquement plus de contacts avec l'extérieur et j'en passe. Déjà rien que le fait que le directeur de l'unique école du pays soit aussi puissant politiquement est une véritable aberration sachant qu'entre ses mains est passé la majorité des Lord du pays et ainsi les influencer alors qu'ils sont encore crédule. C'est l'une des raisons de l'état lamentable du gouvernement Anglais et de la Politique Britannique. Énuméra l'immortel.

-Il n'y a pas tout de gangrener par Dumbledore dans notre système Politique. S'insurgea la directrice du département de justice magique après tout elle faisait elle même partie de ce système, il lui était difficile de le critiqué alors qu'elle était elle même impliquée.

-Réfléchi un peu Amélia, explique moi pourquoi lors de ses vingt dernières années pas moins de deux innocents ont été condamné a une peine à vie à Azkaban ? Pourquoi plusieurs criminels de la dernière guerre sont toujours en liberté, sans jamais avoir été inquiété par la justice ? Sans parler de la corruption, de la propagande, dans la presse, des réformes purement discriminatoire, et j'en passe. Non, il faut réformer en profondeur le système politique, c'est là où j'aurais besoin du clan.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea la cheffe du clan Bones résigné.

-Dans un premier temps je m'attaque à l'économie du pays, j'ai d'ailleurs commencé. J'ai créé plusieurs entreprise dans des domaines divers, ça va du domaine sportif, loisir, librairie, à la santé. Pour dynamiter les prix, car l'économie sorcières est détenu par un petit nombre de famille qui peuvent se permettre de fixer leur propre prix. Mes entreprises auront pour but de régler ce problème mais aussi, proposer de nouveaux produits inspirés du monde moldu ou en venant histoire de commencer à changer les mentalités et lancer une course à l'innovation technologique, et magique, ce que le ministère interdit soigneusement. Sans compter que j'affaiblis ainsi les grosses fortunes qui on un rôle prédominent dans notre société.

-Mais tu engages ta fortunes ? Si ça ne marche pas tu seras totalement ruiné. L'interrompis la dirigeante des Bones.

-Non, pas du tout une partie des entreprises existaient déjà, elles appartenaient aux Black ou au Potter, je n'ai fait qu'injecter de nouveau de l'argent pour les rendre de nouveau compétitives et je me suis débrouiller pour cacher mon implication, sans oublier que j'ai ouvert leurs capitales à d'autre fortune. Je trouve ça drôle, les fameuses familles sang-pur qui contrôle le pays on investit dans des entreprises qui font partie de mon plan pour les détrôner.

-Pourquoi dissimuler ton implication ?

-Pour la simple est bonne raison que si l'on voit que c'est moi qui investit à tout vas je vais être immédiatement la cible de mes adversaires et autant garder une partie de mes cartes cachés on ne sait jamais. Mais je ne dissimule pas seulement mon implication mais également celle de mes alliés.

Après la seconde étape sera de déstabiliser le gouvernement Fudge, je compte l'expulser de son poste, avec toutes sa clique, pour mettre une personne de confiance qui aura comme objectif de purger le ministère de la corruption et éponger toutes les erreurs de notre bon Cornelius et dieu sait qu'il y en a un paquet. Et la dernière étapes, la plus dur, sera d'expulser Dumbledore de ses postes et de détruire son mythe, pour que la société Britannique découvre son vrai visage et se remette en question. Après je vais laisser faire le temps pour le reste. Expliqua l'immortel, laissant songeuse la directrice du département de justice magique. Un profond silence s'installa dans la pièce, Ulysse laissa Amélia assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tante Amélia ? Appela la voix d'une femme en ouvrant la porte de la salle au mille visages rompant ainsi le silence qui régnait.

-Oups. Excusez moi ma Tante je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec de la compagnie. S'excusa précipitamment une jeune femme, en reprenant immédiatement le respect qu'elle devait à sa tante d'après les strictes règles du codes de conduites d'un parfait aristocrate sang pur. Même chez les Bones on se devait d'afficher une tenue irréprochable devant tout inconnu, ainsi étaient les codes de la haute société sorcière.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la parfaite héritière, Suzy. Je te présente notre Oncle Harrison. Et fait donc rentrer Hannah après tout nous sommes en famille. Déclara la matriarche du clan Bones avec un sourire malicieux, attendant la réaction de sa nièce.

-Mais c'est un Homme. Cracha la jeune femme, visiblement la haine que ressentait les Amazones envers les mâles était tenace.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes fourvoyée Amélia, cet homme est Harry Potter. Déclara la seconde femme, elle était blonde, la taille fine, des yeux marrons qui scrutait le Survivant. Elle était visiblement surprise de voir leur ancien camarade de Poudlard assis tranquillement à siroter un verre de Whisky en les observant visiblement amusé.

-Oui, effectivement Suzy, comme tu as pu le remarquer je suis un homme et Hannah à également vu juste en disant que je suis Harry Potter-Black. Répondit le jeune Lord en insistant sur le mot Black, afin de clairement clarifier qu'il était à la tête des deux anciennes maisons.

-Peut-être, mais il est impossible qu'un homme fasse parti de la famille. Nous sommes des Amazones, il est donc impossible qu'il y ait de mâles. Rétorqua avec verve la jeune héritière, faisant sourire encore plus le Survivant, ce petit sourire en coin qui déstabilisait tellement ses interlocuteurs.

\- Souviens-toi des histoires de famille Suzy et rappelle-toi qu'il y a déjà eu un homme dans notre arbre de famille. Contredit la directrice de la justice.

-Ulysse est mort depuis bien longtemps Tante Amélia. Affirma-t-elle. Devant le regard surpris de son amie, visiblement cette dernière était au courant de la spécificité du clan Bones mais elle ignorait l'existence de l'immortel.

-Exactement mais on peut dire d'une certaine manière que je suis la réincarnation d'Ulysse. Et avant que tu cris au scandale je te signale que la maison m'a accepter, ainsi que la magie familiale et j'ai juré sur ma vie à Amélia que je disais la stricte vérité. Répondit le Survivant en souriant.

-Moi par-contre je voudrai savoir pourquoi Hannah n'a pas eu l'air surprise que tu sois une Amazone ? Interrogea le Survivant, normalement leur statut devait être un secret.

-Heuu. Bafouilla la jeune héritière du clan Bones, totalement pris de cour.

-Hannah est la compagne de Susan depuis maintenant 3 ans. Elle a été mise au secret à condition qu'elle prête serment de ne rien révéler. Répondit la matriarche venant ainsi au secours de sa nièce, faisant rougir les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient maintenant peur d'être jugée par le Survivant qui venait de s'avérer être l'un des membres très important du clan. Mais à leur plus grand étonnement le jeune Lord acquiesça calmement, Harry savait que les couples lesbiens étaient courant dans les clans d'Amazones, même fortement recommandé et même plutôt logique lorsque l'on savait que pour cette race un homme était tout juste bon à la procréation, sinon ils étaient de simples esclaves possédant un rang inférieur à celui des animaux de compagnie. Rare étaient les Amazones vivant avec un conjoins du sexe opposé.

-Logique. Déclara le Survivant pour seule réponse à cette annonce, avant de tout de même compléter. Bienvenu dans la famille alors ma chère Hannah. Étant donné que tu es lié à Suzy il va falloir que tu subisses le même entraînement que Susan, il est hors de questions que tu sois sans défense surtout dans les temps funestes qui s'annoncent.

-Nous sommes largement en capacité de nous défendre seules, mon Oncle. Répliqua l'héritière, crachant presque le mot, piqué au vif après tout elle était une Amazone, une guerrière, une mage de combat, elle n'était pas sans défense et Hannah avait eu le droit à des leçons particulières de sa part et de celle de sa tante.

-Bien voyons cela. Hippolyte prépare la salle de duel, Ô ma déesse. Proclama le Survivant surprenant les trois femmes présentent physiquement dans la pièce, elles jurèrent en effet avoir entendu leur demeure ronronner suite à l'ordre du jeune Lord. Leur expressions faciale fit sourire et ricaner les portraits qui regarder la salle avec nostalgie, pour les anciennes Amazones ce genre de scène leur rappelait l'époque où leur oncle fou venait ici.

Amélia et son invité se levèrent pour se rendre à la fameuse salle de duel, suivit par la jeune héritière Bones, qui était elle même suivit par sa compagne cette dernière était curieuse de savoir comment aller se passer le duel. Elle supportait bien évidement sa petite amie, elle connaissait ses capacités elle savait que sa dulcinée était beaucoup plus forte qu'un Aurors, elle avait toujours joué le jeu d'une simple sorcière "normal", le niveau standard d'une étudiante à Poudlard, depuis des années, même lorsque le Survivant leur avait donné des cours Susan avait toujours caché ses véritables capacités. Après tout elles étaient à Poufsouffle, la maison des peureux et des timides, mais les vraies raisons c'étaient que c'était le rôle politique, en effet un ennemis qui se fait une fausse illustration de toi est un adversaire qui part avec un sérieux désavantage, sans oublier que une sorcière trop puissante se serait attiré les foudre des puristes après tout la société magique Britannique était encore très misogyne où régnait en maître les machos.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, l'immortel alla directement se mettre dans l'un des cotés de la pièce pour ce dévêtir. Il se retrouva ainsi torse nu devant l'assistance, exhibant un torse musclé recouvert par des cicatrises et des tatouages. Jamais l'une des trois femmes n'aurait pu imaginer que les vêtement du jeune homme dissimulent de telles traces.

-Bon un duel à l'ancienne, avec les règles du clan. On s'arrête que si l'adversaire est immobilisé ou au trois premiers saignement, interdiction de tuer sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Déclara l'immortel en se tournant vers les armoires remplies d'armes collé le long des murs de la salle. Il y choisi un glaive romain et à la surprise des trois sorcières il sorti d'un étuis invisible accroché à son bras sa baguette magique qu'il s'empressa de changer en épée. Visiblement il ne comptait pas utiliser la magie.

 _ ***Au fait Ulysse tu vas faire comment ? Je croyais que notre magie n'était pas encore assez stable pour qu'on puisse l'utiliser dans un duel.**_ _*_ Interrogea le Survivant.

 _ *** Moi je ne vais rien faire. C'est toi qui vas affronter Suzy. Tu crois que les leçons que je te force à prendre avec Mal et Témis depuis qu'on est libre sont là pour faire jolie. Je veux voir où tu en es, c'est un test et après tout tu as mon expérience du combat.**_ _*_ Répliqua l'immortel en redonnant le contrôle de leur corps au jeune Lord, sans avoir ricané au préalable.

 _ ***Quoi ?**_ _*_ S'insurgea le Survivant.

 _ ***Oui, c'est un bon test tu ne trouves pas ? Et n'oublie pas que contrairement à toi notre bonne amie Suzy est en pleine possession de ses moyens, donc ça veut dire qu'elle va utiliser la magie.**_ _*_ Ricana l'immortel à la surprise de son ami.

 _ ***Génial. Bon bah si je n'ai pas le choix.**_ _*_ Soupira le Survivant, quand Ulysse avait une idée en tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, donc il savait qu'il été inutile de protester.

 _ ***Ha oui, j'oubliais lorsqu'un Amazone affronte un homme en duel, si le mâle perd il devient l'esclave de l'Amazone victorieuse.**_ _*_ Expliqua l'immortel avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Quoi ! S'insurgea une nouvelle fois Harry, mais cette fois oralement, revenant brutalement à la réalité. Les trois femmes qui lui faisaient face le regardait maintenant étrangement, c'est à ce moment la que Harry réalisa ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Susan s'était habillée en tenu de combat, ce qui correspondait à une espèce de longue jupe et une simple brassière révélant presque tout.

 _ ***Ah oui, c'est surprenant. Est encore ne te plein pas avant c'était sein nu. Mais de cette manière on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de protection magique anti-découpage sur les vêtements que l'on porte.**_ _*_ Justifia l'immortel, essayant de calmer la gène que pouvait ressentir le Survivant, c'était fou comment le jeune Lord pouvait être pudique par moment, pourtant à vivre avec une Elfe noire à la libido exubérante aurait dû normalement l'habituer à la semi nudité, la druchii avait fait bien pire que de se promener en brassière.

Le jeune Lord fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, mais après tout l'explication de son ami sur la raison de leurs semi-nudité était compréhensive et c'était vrai que voir Témis se promener nu au manoir était beaucoup plus perturbant pour un adolescent, il manquait réellement une case à cette drow, la seule explication au problème mental de la druchii, c'était qu'elle était une amie d'Ulysse.

Mais là n'était pas son problème actuel, il allait devoir affronter une Amazone en duel, la dîtes demoiselle avait l'air légèrement en colère et elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, physique et magique. Et contrairement à lui elle était beaucoup plus entraîné, car normalement dans le clan Bones on était entraîné dès que l'on savait marcher, Harry, lui apprenait tout juste les bases des disciplines militaires depuis sa sorti de prison sous les conseils de l'immortel et de la rigueur des deux Elfes noirs qui se portait toujours volontaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de le rouer de coups, étrangement. Des fous que se soit la sœur ou le frère, les deux étaient atteint.

 _ ***Yo, Ry. Concentre toi sinon tu vas t'en prendre une.**_ _*_ Commenta la voix moqueuse du troisième fou de la bande. En effet Amélia Bones en maîtresse de maison avait pris la place de l'arbitre et venait d'énumérer les règles, puis elle avait donné le signale du départ.

Harry laissa immédiatement les réflexes acquis lors des longues heures d'entraînement passé en compagnie des fous, il se mit en garde et analysa la posture de son adversaire. Susan se tenait face à lui en garde elle aussi, mais contrairement à lui, elle avait opté pour une lance, qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Le Survivant vit également deux poignards à sa ceinture et sa baguette dans un étuis similaire au sien sauf que celui de la guerrière n'était pas invisible.

Un spectateur non intronisé dans le monde magique aurait s'en doute trouvé étrange de voir deux adolescents se faire face avec des armes toutes droites sortis des livres d'histoires, même Harry avait été surpris au départ. Mais après tout le monde sorcier était resté dans le passé, mais pas seulement Ulysse lui avait expliqué que étant des possesseurs de baguette et qu'un simple sort pouvait tuer bien plus rapidement qu'un arme à feu les sorciers n'avait pas vu l'utilité des armes modernes, sans compter toutes les notions d'honneur, respect, coutume, tradition, qui régissaient leur monde cela expliquait pourquoi les sorciers étaient encore de fervent adeptes des armes dîtes blanches. Mais il ne fallait pas croire que ces armes son inoffensive, elles étaient boostées par magie, c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait trancher presque tout sauf les armures enchantées elles aussi, elles pouvaient se retrouver maudites, empoisonnées, piégées, il n'était pas rare de tomber sur une arme capable de changer de forme ou prendre feu, sans compter que nombreuse d'entre elle pouvait se substituer à une baguette magique donc permettre de lancer des sorts.

Le round d'observation entre les deux protagoniste ne dura pas longtemps, comme beaucoup des Amazones Susan était très impulsive arme à la main, donc elle chargea la première. L'avantage de la lance c'est qu'elle possédait ainsi une meilleure allonge surtout comparé à celle qu'avait le Survivant avec son épée et son glaive. Bien qu'ayant rarement affronté un adversaire avec un lance lors de ses entraînements Harry para l'attaque avec aisance et réussi même à contre attaquer obligeant l'Amazone à reculer sinon elle risquait de perdre son avantage.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à l'héritière Bones de réfléchir, il se jeta sur elle enchaînant les parades et les coups d'estocs. Mais l'adolescente en face de lui était une Amazone et non une simple sorcière, elle était beaucoup plus puissante, rapide, agile et surtout entraîné depuis sa tendre enfance, donc elle n'eut aucun mal pour parer et contrer les tentatives du Survivant. Voyant que son ancien _camarade_ n'était pas totalement sans défense face à elle. La Valkyrie décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Un sort fusa droit vers le Survivant, ce dernier fut surpris par l'attaque magique, car la jeune femme qui lui servait d'adversaire n'avait prononçait aucun sort, ni utilisée la moindre baguette. Harry ne dû sa survis seulement au réflexe que lui avait transmis l'immortel et son sixième sens.

 _ ***Comment elle a fait ?***_ Demanda le Survivant dépassé par ce qui venait de subir.

 _ ***Simple elle a simplement utilisé la magie. ***_ Répondit stoïquement l'immortel ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire dans l'action de sa petite nièce.

 _ *** Je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai bien vu qu'elle utilisait un sort. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ne met pas ciblé avec sa baguette ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le Lord Potter-Black.

 _ *** Simple elle utilise une arme comme ton épée, elle est un catalyseur magique, c'est comme une baguette. Il lui est donc facile de lancer des sorts, après tu n'es pas obliger d'utiliser le boue de la baguette pour lancer un sort, n'importe quelle coté suffit. Moi ce que je trouve remarquable c'est qu'elle arrive à lancer des informulés dans un combat au corps à corps. Mais au lieu de papoter tu ferais mieux de te re-concentrer sur le combat car là tu vas t'en prendre une.***_ Sourit l'immortel, alors qu'effectivement Harry se prit un revers de la lance. Le coup l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, l'Amazone avait dû le renforcer avec un sortilège expulsion.

-Une marque à zéro. Déclara la matriarche du clan Bones à la surprise d'Harry. Une marque cela voulait dire qu'il avait était touché par son adversaire et qu'elle lui avait infligé une plaît. Et en effet son torse était barré par une longue coupure.

 _ ***T'es vraiment mauvais.**_ _*_ Ricana son ami immortel.

 ***** _ **Tu fais chier, c'est de ta faute, je n'ai jamais voulu me battre contre elle.**_ _*_ Se plaignit le Survivant en se relevant. Il était vraiment mal embarqué pour ce duel. Comment faire pour lutter sans magie ?

 _ ***Simple utilise ce que je t'ai appris.**_ _*_ Répliqua l'immortel après avoir capté les pensé du jeune Lord.

Retournant à la réalité Harry dû immédiatement s'esquiver une nouvelle attaque provenant de la lance de son adversaire. Malheureusement il fut déséquilibré, se qui l'envoya rouler au sol. Susan en profita immédiatement en tentant de lui assoner une nouvelle touche. Se muant grâce à un instinct de survie qu'il ignorait posséder Harry roula sur le coté pour éviter une nouvelle fois la lance de l'Amazone.

Le Survivant se releva rapidement tout en gardant une certaine distance avec l'arme de son adversaire. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il l'ignorait, il n'avait même pas besoin d'être un expert en duel pour savoir qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture une très mauvaise posture. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune Amazone, c'est à dire une créature magique qui avait été entraînée la plus tendre enfance, elle avait des aptitudes accru dans les domaines magiques, sans compter qu'elle l'affrontait avec une lance, donc elle possédait une meilleure allonge que lui. Il était désavantagé en tout point par rapport à elle, moins d'entraînement, il était encore qu'un novice dans le domaine des armes et son seul point fort, la magie, ne pouvait pas l'aider car elle n'était pas stable chez lui.

Et d'ailleurs la jeune héritière Bones l'attaqua une nouvelle fois mais en utilisant la magie place de sa lance. Elle lui lança toute une bardé de sorts, étrangement Harry sut de suite que parmi tous les sortilèges il y en avait qu'un seul qui était destiné à le touché les autres n'était que des leurres, malheureusement il devait tout de même les esquiver au risque de se faire toucher voire blesser. Utilisant sa dextérité il tenta de les esquiver malheureusement les sorts avaient été lancé de manière trop rapprochés pour qu'il puisse tous les esquiver. Se baisant sur le coté pour laisser passer un S _tupefix,_ il ne vit pas un sort de découpe se diriger vers lui, le tailladant ainsi le dos.

-Deux marques à zéro. Clama l'arbitre.

Harry ne l'entendit à peine car il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur lorsqu'il fut touché par le sort de découpe. Son adversaire n'y était pas allé de main morte. Malgré la douleur, il se releva, il devait se relever, car si il perdait il se retrouverait être l'esclave d'une Amazone et d'après les récits quant faisait Ulysse ça devait être loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Donc il se remit en garde, déterminé à vendre cher sa liberté.

Soudain Harry se sentit puissant, requinquait, nouveau, comme si quelque chose en lui venait de se briser libérant ainsi une force en lui qui était enchaînée. Tout venait de changer, ses sens se trouvait soudainement exacerber, il ressentait tout en plus intense, plus précis. Son Ouïe était si sensible qu'il était maintenant capable d'entendre le cœur de son adversaire pulser, il avait également l'impression de la voir se déplacer au ralentit et son sens magique n'était pas en reste car il sentait la magie crépiter autour de la lance de la jeune femme, elle s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sortilège, instantanément il su que c'était un _Repulso_. Comment le savait-il, il l'ignorait, mais il en était sûr, son instinct lui crier c'était comme lorsque l'on était petit et que l'on regardait la lune en sachant pertinemment qu'on arriverait jamais à l'atteindre en sautant, là c'était pareil, il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais il savait.

Encore une fois son corps bougea de lui même comme si il était guidé par un instinct supérieur, le Survivant sentait que se n'était pas Ulysse qui avait le contrôle mais bien lui, simplement il fallait croire qu'il savait d'instinct comment se débrouiller dans un combat.

Le sort de répulsion jaillit de la lance de l'Amazone, le bras d'Harry dessina un arc de cercle ce qui eut pour action qu'il dévia le sort du plat de la lame de son arme sans avoir recourt à la magie. Son corps continua à agir comme si il était habitué à être au cœur d'un combat, il attaqua avec une telle force et une telle rapidité que la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face fut obligée de parer les attaques pour éviter d'être blessé. Mais elle fut rapidement surclassée par la vivacité nouvelle de son adversaire. En effet l'une des lames d'Harry franchit la garde de l'Amazone pour allait lui infliger une petite entaille sur l'avant bras.

-Une Touche à deux. Déclara la matriarche du clan toujours aussi imperturbable même si elle devait avouer que le jeune Potter-Black l'impressionnait surtout que sa nièce ne ménageait pas ses efforts.

La jeune Amazone n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de l'annonce de sa Tante, elle aussi était stupéfaite à aucun moment elle ne s'était attendu à voir son ancien camarade de classe posséder un tel niveau en escrime. Tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'elle ne pu rien faire face à la nouvelle attaque du Survivant. Ce dernier guidé par son instinct venait d'assener un violent coup à l'aide de ses deux lames sur la hampe de la lance de l'Amazone, si l'arme n'avait pas été magique il y aurait eu de forte chance pour qu'elle se brise sous la force de l'impacte, cette attaque permit néanmoins d'ouvrir la garde de la jeune femme et ainsi lui porter une seconde touche.

-Deux partout. Et bien Susan tu as l'air d'être submergée. Constata la chef du département de Justice magique. Cette réflexion eut le don d'énerver la jeune Amazone qui ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heure en repartant immédiatement à l'attaque obligeant ainsi le jeune homme à se défendre du mieux qu'il pu.

Encore une fois Harry vit son corps se mouvoir avec une dextérité inhabituelle, esquivant, déviant, contrant les coups de sa rivale. Cette dernière était visiblement très irritée de se faire ainsi malmener dans un combat face à un homme, surtout que ce dernier ne prenait pas la peine d'utiliser la magie, ses attaques rageuses obligeaient le Survivant à rester sur la défensive. L'Amazone folle de rage utilisait toutes ses armes à disposition y compris les sorts en bombardant le Survivant.

Ce dernier était toujours sous l'effet de ses nouvelles capacités qui lui permettait d'esquiver sans aucune difficulté. Les sorts fusaient tant tous les sens allant du simple Stupefix au reducto voire des sorts de découpe. Ce barrage de magie eut l'effet de faire reculer le Survivant l'empêchant de s'approcher de l'Amazone afin de lui porter une attaque et terminer ainsi le combat.

 _ ***Si seulement je pouvais utiliser la magie.**_ _*_ Soupira le Survivant en se plaignant à son ami.

 _ ***Tu peux le faire, mais il faut que ce soit des sortilèges plutôt simplistes, comme les illusions. Maintenant utilise ta tête pour bien les exploiter.**_ _*_ Répliqua l'immortel.

Voyant enfin un moyen de s'en sortir grâce à la magie, c'était l'un des avantages d'avoir assimilé une grande majorité de l'expérience militaire de l'immortel. Ulysse était un adepte des coups tordus et dans les nombreux tours qu'il avait joué lors de duel il y en avait un qui allait lui permettre de finir ce combat en utilisant seulement des sorts de bas niveau, pour cela il avait seulement besoin d'un sort de désillusion, d'un sort qu'il avait récolté dans la mémoire de l'immortel qui permettait de créer un écran de fumé et d'un sort d'illusion l'une des spécialités du fils d'Helga, c'était même bien plus qu'une spécialité mais plutôt une passion.

Le Survivant pris du recule pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire, puis contra un coup de lance avec son épée au moment où il lancé un _magnum fumus_. Un écran de fumé s'échappa instantanément du point d'impact des deux armes surprenant les trois femmes présentes dans la pièce. Amelia et sa nièce comprirent immédiatement que ce sort, qui leur était inconnu, n'était qu'une simple diversion. Susan fit donc un bon en arrière pour éviter toute contre attaque vicieuse qui pourrais sortir du nuage de fumé, mais l'assaut ne vint jamais. À la place de l'attaque elle vit le nuage de fumé se dissiper, laissant voir un Harry en position de garde. Pourquoi le Survivant avait-il utilisé ce sort de fumé si au final rien n'avait changé ?

Cette constatation irrita encore plus la jeune Amazone, elle avait la désagréable impression que son adversaire du jour jouait avec elle et elle détestait cela. Poussée par cette rage la jeune héritière du clan Bones partie dans une série de feinte, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle se mettait à danser avec sa lance. Visiblement son enchaînement fluide pris de court le Survivant qui ne réussi pas à anticiper l'assaut de l'Amazone qui lui planta son arme dans l'épaule à la stupeur de tous, le Survivant se retrouvait empalé par la lance de la jeune femme.

-Merde ! Se fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de la jeune Bones qui était totalement horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de faire, alors que sa victime ne pu seulement émettre un gargouillis lorsque son sang vint lui remplir sa bouche.

Amelia Bones quant à elle était totalement scandaliser comment sa petite nièce avait elle pu faire une telle erreur, elle venait de tuer le Survivant, un héros national, une icône vivante, le symbole de la liberté pour la communauté magique Britannique. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir par la colère, elle était une Amazone entraîné depuis la naissance contrairement au Survivant, elle aurait du faire attention, mesurer son effort, certes le jeune Lord Potter-Black les avait surpris en montant une telle maîtrise mais il était loin d'avoir le niveau d'une guerrière telle-que Susan.

Soudainement la jeune femme se raidit elle venait de sentir une lame métallique se poser délicatement contre sa gorge.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé, avoir réussi à faire une illusion compacte. Et surtout les gargouillis son juste magnifiquement exécuté. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si je ne m'abuse tu as perdu ma chère Suzy. Ricana le Survivant en faisant tomber le sort de désillusion qu'il s'était jeté lors de la diversion que lui avait offert son sort de fumé. Alors que dans sa tête un immortel était plié en deux à cause d'un fou rire.

 _ ***J'adore les illusions, quand tu les utilises ils tirent toujours une tête de cent pieds de longs.**_ _*_ Ricana l'immortel.

 _ ***C'est vrai que cette discipline de la magie est bien utile. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas elles sont si peut utilisés ? ***_ Interrogea le Survivant.

 _ *** Bien que l'art de l'illusion ne requière peu de magie, ça reste tout de même un art difficile à manier car il faut que leur utilisateur ait une représentation mental parfaite de l'image qu'il veut projeter et ça demande une concentration extrême, généralement il est difficile pour le sorcier utilisant des illusions de faire autre chose pendant qu'il maintient son sort, il suffit qu'il pense à autre chose ou que quelque chose le perturbe et l'illusion s'effondre. Donc cette art délicat a été perdu.***_ Expliqua l'Amazone.

 _ *** Mais alors pourquoi pour nous c'est si simple à utiliser ?***_ Demanda un Lord Potter-Black intrigué, aurait-il gagné une nouvelle capacité suite à sa fusion avec l'immortel.

 _ *** Car depuis le rituel tu es devenu un maître de l'esprit ou Occlumen, si tu préfères, grâce à l'apport de mes capacités. Donc ton esprit est compartimenté, c'est comme si il était une immense bibliothèque, lorsque tu veux créer une illusion c'est comme si tu écrivais un nouveau livre et que tu le laissais ouvert le temps de l'illusion. Voilà pourquoi même si tu n'as pas besoin de maintenir une concentration sur ton illusion et que c'est si simple pour toi de les utiliser. ***_ Compléta Ulysse laissant le Survivant songeur. Il n'avait imaginé ça sous cet angle.

 _ ***Au fait Ulysse pourquoi m'as tu forcé à faire ce duel ?**_ _*_ Interrogea le jeune Lord avec une pointe de colère, il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'avoir était bombardé dans un duel qu'il n'avait pas voulu tout cela pour le plus grand amusement de son ami.

 _ *** Il y a plusieurs raison. La première c'est qu'à la fin du mois tu retourne à Poudlard, donc tu ne pourras plus t'entraîner avec Malekith ou Temis donc il te faut un nouveau partenaire et qui de mieux qu'une Amazone entraînée depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
La deuxième raison c'est qu'il te faut quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières à Poudlard, Hermione est bien gentille mais elle ne fait pas le poids. Donc je compte faire de Susan ton garde du corps officieux.**_

 _ **La troisième raison c'est que Hermione et également Hannah aurons besoin d'un entraînement car ce que l'on prévoit vas nous mettre au centre d'une guerre politique et en politique nos ennemis n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à nos proches pour nous atteindre. Donc Susan se chargera de les entraîner sous notre surveillance.**_

 _ **Quatrième raison c'est que pour que notre plan se déroule correctement il va falloir que l'on voit que l'on est proche du clan Bones. Et si on est proche de Susan qui est l'Héritière Bones ça se remarquera immédiatement.**_

 _ **La cinquième raison. C'est que j'ai remarqué lors de nos entraînements face à Témis et Mal que tu n'utilisais pas toutes tes capacités lors d'un combat, surtout celle que je t'ai légué. Tu te reposé trop par tes intuitions, ta vivacité et ton intellect. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, surtout lorsque l'on sait que je t'ai légué mon expérience en duel et mon style de combat. Je ne parle pas de ma force, de mes réflexes et tous le reste, c'était comme si tu fais un blocage. Donc j'ai opté pour débloquer à une méthode radicale, un peu comme quand tu veux apprendre à un oisillon à voler, tu le jettes du haut d'une falaise, ou c'est les dragons ? Bref je ne sais plus. J'ai fais la même chose avec toi, je t'ai bazardé au milieu d'un duel à enjeu et contre un adversaire inconnu pour que se passe un électrochoc pour débloquer mes connaissances.**_

 _ **Bon maintenant que je t'ai expliqué mes raisons, explique les quatre premières aux autres avant qu'elles te prennent pour un pervers, car ça fait quelques minutes que tu regarde dans le vide comme un idiot alors que ton regard est dirigé vers les fesses de Susan.***_ Ricana l'immortel en expulsant le Survivant de leur conversation intérieur au grand désarroi de ce dernier pourquoi lui n'arrivait-il pas couper le lien comme le faisait son ami. Mais encore une fois Ulysse avait raison car grâce à c'est nouvelle capacité il esquiva une gifle que tentait de lui administrer la jeune Héritière.

-Fait chier Ulysse. Maugréa le Survivant, l'immortel le laisser gérer toutes les explications et il devait faire ça de manière à avoir la confiance des Bones et surtout Susan, car si elle devait être son grade du corps à Poudlard autant qu'ils soient amis, même si en voyant sont regard elle était plus entrain de le considérer comme un pervers. Fichu immortel, Ulysse avait le don de le mettre dans des situations de ce genre juste pour qu'il puisse se distraire un petit peu. Comme la fois où Harry c'était réveillé un matin, après avoir repris le contrôle de son corps, dans un salon de tatouage à Belgrade tenu par un nain, c'est comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé avec plusieurs tatouage magique et un nain bourru qui le maintenait fermement plaqué contre la table pour finir son œuvre. Il y a aussi la fois où Ulysse lui avait remis le contrôle de leur corps lors d'une sécession de saut en parachute, Harry c'était donc réveillé à 100 m au dessus du sol parachute déplié. Et il avait encore plein d'autre anecdote de ce genre, étrangement il avait le présentement que ce ne serai pas les dernières. La preuve le Survivant se retrouvait encore une fois dans une position délicat à cause de son ami. Et maintenant la soirée qui s'annonçait promettait d'être longue, même très longue.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. N'hésitez si vous avez des questions.  
Moi personnellement j'aimerai savoir comment avez vous trouvé le duel. **_

_**Le prochain chapitre, que je viens seulement de terminer, sera posté le 14/10, du moins je l'espères. Il portera le titre de: Des Débuts dans la politique.  Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez un peu la vie d'Hermione en tant que Potter-Black et il y aura également les premiers pas d'Harry en politique. Plusieurs personnages feront leur retour comme notre bon Bubus, Fudge et Ombrages. **_

_**Sur ceux à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos**_


	19. ChapitreXIX:Des débuts dans la politique

**_Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant. Comme promis le chapitre est posté en retard._**

 ** _Je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissés une review pour le dernier chapitre. Donc grand merci à: Artemis, Aya31, crystal of shadow, Pims10, louanne56, stormtrooper2, lyvane, Lord Harold James Gryffondor._**

 ** _J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions que vous m'avez posé, sinon n'hésitez pas à me les reposer._**

 ** _Réponse à Lyvane:_**

 ** _Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours cette fanfiction, avec toujours autant de questions._**  
 ** _Tu as raison j'ai changé le comportement de Susan, je voulais montrer qu'elle affichait un visage en publique, un autre en privée. Le fait qu'elle soit fière et haineuse envers Harry, c'est son coté Amazone qui hais le homme, voir un homme profaner leur demeure la rend un peu nerveuse. Sinon ses relation avec Harry vont s'adoucir au fur et mesure de l'avancer de l'histoire. Le couple lesbien n'aura pas beaucoup d'influence, je trouvais que ça faisait bien, comme je glisserai un couple gay, mais ils seront seulement évoqué._**

 ** _Réponse à crystal of shadow:_**

 ** _Merci pour ta review.  
Tu as raison en disant que les Poufsouffles sont sous exploiter c'est pour cela que j'ai décider de les utiliser dans cette fanfiction._**

* * *

 ** _Maintenant passons à ce chapitre, il fait 12 000 mots. Vous y découvrirez la vie d'Hermione au palais Potter-Black ainsi que les premier pas d'Harry et Neville en politique._**

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter, ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K.R (Dommage).**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier Karozthor the Necromagus et Di castillo de mortes qui ont accepter de me relire.**_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre : c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 : Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin : Vacance en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet : confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet : Bal au ministère Français.  
-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.  
\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_  
 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

 _Chapitre XIX_

 _Des débuts dans la politique_

Hermione Grangers devenu dorénavant Hermione Granger-Potter-Black depuis son intégration au sein du clan de son meilleurs ami. C'était un grand changement dans la vie de la jeune fille, étant une Née-moldu elle avait toujours su lors de la rentrée de sa deuxième année à Poudlard que si elle espérait faire sa vie dans le monde magique il lui fallait être une sorcière exceptionnel en tout points et la encore elle savait qu'elle était condamné à rester cantonné à un rôle de subalterne.

Malgré la propagande que l'on servait aux né-moldus qui leur assuraient une place à leur sortie de Poudlard dans la société sorcière, mais malheureusement pour eux le monde sorcier était profondément inégale, où les sorciers sang-pur étaient tout en haut de la hiérarchie et le né-moldu était tout en bas voire absent de cette société.

Maintenant Hermione faisait partie de la classe dominante du monde magique.

Tout cela grâce à Harry, son meilleurs ami, son frère et dorénavant son chef de clan. En adoptant Hermione et sa famille comme membres de son clan, le Survivant avait changé énormément de chose. Jamais, au grand jamais un sorcier avait intégré à son clan une famille entière de moldu. Il était déjà arrivé qu'une ou un Né-moldu soit adopté mais là, on parlait de l'adoption d'une famille entière, car en effet le jeune Lord n'avait pas seulement adopté Hermione mais également ses parents, il était même allait jusqu'à proposer l'adoption à sa grand-mère, Rose Grangers.

Hermione en avait été ravie, elle avait toujours été la personne la plus proche du Survivant depuis cette première nuit devant la chaleur d'une des cheminées de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle avait longtemps rêvé d'être la sœur de son ami, de ne plus seulement être ami, elle avait toujours voulu plus. Donc lorsqu'il lui avait proposé l'adoption en tant que sœur elle avait été folle de joie. Seul ombre au tableau elle ne voulait pas être séparée de ses parents, appartenant déjà à un monde différents du leur, elle se refuser à abandonner leur nom. Mais encore une fois son ami, qui était désormais son frère, avait trouvé la solution, en proposant d'intégrer également ses parents dans le clan.

Cette proposition avait été acceptée par les parents Grangers. Ils avaient été motivés pour accepter cette offre, car c'était que pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an que leur fille était heureuse et quand étant membre du clan Potter-Black, même s'ils restaient quand même de simples moldus, ils avaient enfin une ouverture sur le monde magique et ainsi ils pourraient maintenant protéger leur précieuse fille des dangers du monde magique. Sans oublier que Helen Granger avait énormément d'affection pour le jeune Lord et se faisait un devoir d'être une bonne tante pour le garçon, même si selon Hermione, Harry ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Ce dernier était relativement excentrique par moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune femme brune était actuellement entrain de courir dans les couloirs du manoir Potter-Black ou plutôt château au vu des dimensions pharamineuse de la demeure du clan.

Hermione courrait donc avec comme destination la chambre de son meilleur ami, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une chambre, car la jeune femme était sur qu'il y faisait tout et n'importe quoi sauf y dormir. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvait son ami elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de changement chez lui, notamment que ce dernier ne dormait pratiquement plus et qu'il était maintenant un génie qui expérimenté absolument tout.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle courait. Aujourd'hui était un jour important c'était le 22 Août et le 22 Août était le quatrième mardi du mois et dans le monde magique Britannique cela signifiait que c'était le jour où l'assemblée du Magenmagot se réunissait. Donc aujourd'hui Harry allait devoir faire sa toute première rentrée politique entant que Lord Potter-Black détenteur de pas moins de deux sièges de la prestigieuse assemblée qui gouvernait leur société. La séance commençait à 10 heures précise, sauf que comme d'habitude le Survivant n'était toujours pas descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner, donc il ne devait pas s'être préparé pour l'événement.

Hermione en aurait mis sa main à couper, depuis sa libération, Harry n'avait plus aucun sens des priorités. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour le ramener sur terre avec Fleur, car s'il valait compter sur Artémis pour ça, le Survivant n'aurait toujours pas fini de planer, la jeune femme ne savait pas lequel des deux pouvaient bien être le pire.

Artémis était également une nouveauté dans la vie de la jeune femme, le mystère planait autour de la druchii. Rien que le fait de côtoyer des Elfes noirs était un peu dérangeant pour la nouvelle Potter-Black. Pour elle les Drows étaient des créatures des Ténèbres, notamment à cause de leur affinité avec la magie noire, leur très forte tendance sadisme, tortionnaire, cruelle, assoiffé de sang et bien d'autre. C'était peut-être cela le plus dérangeant pour Hermione, savoir que de telles créatures côtoient le Survivant, le sorcier qui était sensé être le Héros de la lumière.

Au début l'ancien Grangers avait cru que les deux Druchii était là car ils avaient été engagé par son ami, cela pouvait paraître logique après tout il était connu que les rares Elfes noirs que l'on croisait étaient généralement des mercenaires. Mais encore une fois la jeune femme s'était trompée la fidélité des deux créatures des Ténèbres n'était pas le fait de l'argent du Survivant, mais d'une véritable amitié entre elles et Harry. Ce dernier les considérait d'ailleurs comme faisant parti du clan, si Fleur était son bras droit, Artémis pouvait être vu comme étant son bras gauche. Comment ont ils rencontrer Harry ? Comment une telle confiance a-t-elle pu s'instaurer entre eux ? Telles était les questions que la nouvelle sœur du Survivant se posait.

Ce qui avait également dérangé la jeune brune c'était les coutumes des deux Elfes noirs qui avaient le plus choqué Hermione. En effet les deux Druchii avaient des habitudes assez étranges pour la jeune femme. Malekith lui était un homme taillé en armoire à glace, malgré sa taille de colosse il se déplaçait avec grâce et fluidité. Il avait toujours l'air stricte, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu sourire une seule fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il avait également l'air d'être totalement fidèle à sa sœur, des deux c'était elle le cerveau et lui était les muscles. Artémis, plus communément appelée Témis était la pire des deux selon la jeune Née-moldue, de son point de vu la Druchii était horripilante, est ce que c'était de la jalousie car la Drow avait une certaine proximité avec le Survivant, ou le fait qu'elle était une femme sublime qui attirait le regard des hommes, une jalousie purement physique. Mais au-delà de ça il était vrai que l'elfe avait une personnalité exubérante. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait pour le mettre dans son lit, l'une de ses cibles était Harry, mais contrairement à la plupart des hommes à qui la Druchii faisait du charme il avait l'air d'être le seul à lui retissait, combien de fois Hermione voyait un étranger voire plusieurs sortir des appartements de la Drow. Mais ce qui mettait Hermione mal à l'aise n'était pas le fait de croiser un inconnu dans les couloirs, mais plutôt le fait que la libido d'Artémis n'avait pas de limite, en effet la dernière lubie de la Druchii était d'accrocher Hermione à son tableau de chasse ainsi que Fleur.

Lors qu'Hermione s'en était plainte à Harry ce dernier c'était contentait de sourire, mais la conversation qui s'en était suivi avait été riche en enseignement pour la jeune femme, lui permettant de comprendre beaucoup plus de chose concernant les Elfes noirs.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Harry était dans l'une des serres du château Potter-Black, il était simplement entrain de jardinait. Hermione avait été étonné lorsqu'elle avait vu son ami faire du jardinage dans la serre, jamais il son ami n'avait eu le moindre intérêt pour la Botanique, d'habitude c'était Neville qui avait la main verte dans leur groupe. Quand elle lui avait posé la question, le Survivant avait simplement répondu qu'il faisait des expériences et qu'il n'avait pas Neville sous la main pour l'aider, comme toujours il avait donné une réponse évasive._

 _Mais là Hermione n'était pas là pour interroger son ami sur ses expériences en Botanique. Non, elle avait besoin de se calmer. En effet quelques minutes plutôt elle s'était prise la tête avec Témis comme souvent, la cause était toujours la même, Hermione avait reproché à l'Elfe noire son train de vie dépravée de la Druchii après que cette dernière est encore proposer à la jeune femme de s'inviter dans son lit._

 _Donc comme souvent lorsque la Née-moldue avait besoin de décompresser, elle cherchait Harry, lorsqu'elle était avec son ami Hermione avait l'impression de plénitude et cette sensations était renforcé par le fait que le Survivant aimer se trouver dans des lieux calmes, loin du bruit et de la foule. Et généralement son attitude paisible, toujours imperturbable avait le don d'aider à calmer la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était irritée._

 _Cette fois là elle le trouva donc dans l'une des serres du château, c'était normal étant donné qu'il avait comme objectif de créer un splendide jardin Botanique dans le parc du château, donc il faisait des expériences pour savoir qu'elle type de plante seraient suffisamment impressionnante pour faire partie de son jardin qui devait également servir de protection si Hermione avait bien compris les plans de son ami._

 _Elle pris place dans un hamac qui était installé là et regarda Harry gribouiller des plans de jardins avec l'aide de deux Elfes de maisons habillés comme des nains de Jardin, son ami avait le don pour avoir à son service des Elfes de maisons qui avaient tous des personnalités extravagante, entre Padawan l'Elfe de maison fan de Stars Wars qui avait pris l'habitude de se déguiser en ses personnages préféré de la saga, les sept Elfes Jardiniers qui eu portaient les mêmes noms et les mêmes habits que les sept nains de blanche neige ou encore Bat une petite Elfe timide fan de Batgirl qui avait comme passe temps de collectionner des capes en tout genre._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Mione ? Interrogea le Survivant ramenant rapidement la Née-moldue à la réalité._

 _-Comment arrives-tu à savoir quand je suis énervé ? Contrat immédiatement la jeune femme, un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle était encore sur les dents après sa confrontation avec Artémis._

 _-Lorsque tu es frustrée ou en colère comme maintenant ta magie émet des ondes négatives. C'est ces ondes qui m'indiquent ton état. Si tu ne veux pas me laisser ce genre d'indice il va te falloir un entraînement. Expliqua calmement le réceptacle de l'immortel tout en continuant à travailler sur ces croquis._

 _-Mrrrrr. Grogna la jeune sorcière, il était énervant à toujours avoir une réponse._

 _-Alors est ce que tu va me dire qu'est ce que Témis a fait pour te mettre en colère de si bon matin ? Interrogea le jeune Lord faisant soupirer son amie, lorsqu'elle disait qu'il savait tout._

 _-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle pour la forme._

 _-Simple déduction. Tes parents son partis travaillé depuis deux bonnes heures, tu as ouvert ton courrier devant moi au petit déj, les Elfes de maisons t'adore, jamais ils te mettraient en colère, donc il ne reste que Mal, Fleur ou Témis. Et comme Fleur à une réunion importante et que Malekith est en mission, de toute manière c'est à peine si il parle à qui que se soit. Logiquement il reste que Témis. Je me trompe ? Expliqua le jeune homme toujours penché sur ses notes._

 _-Pfffff. Non. Soupira la jeune femme boudeuse._

 _-Donc je réitère ma question, qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait pour te mettre en colère ?_

 _-Je l'ai rencontré lorsqu'elle sortait de sa chambre avec son amant de la nuit et elle ma pratiquement vendu à lui pour un plan à trois. Cracha la jeune femme outrée._

 _-Et tu t'es énervée, donc elle a gagné. Constata le jeune génie toujours aussi imperturbable._

 _-Comment ça gagné ? Demanda une Hermione septique._

 _-Simple Témis joue à t'astiquer et lorsque que tu sors de tes gonds elle gagne, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu n'as fait que rentrer dans son jeu, laisse couler et elle se lassera. Regarde Fleur, elle ne répond pas aux provocations. La réprimanda calmement le jeune homme alors que son amie affichait une mine boudeuse très enfantine._

 _-Mais toi tu réponds bien à ses provocations. Répliqua la boudeuse._

 _-Oui mes moi c'est différent, je la titille autant, c'est un jeu. Mais arrêt de t'en faire pour ça, si elle voulait absolument te mettre dans son lit, elle ne le ferrait sans aucun mal, c'est comme moi lorsque je la titille et qu'elle répond en me lançant de couteaux de lancé. Si elle voulait absolument me tuer n'aurait aucune difficulté. Expliqua le chef de clan. Laissant son amie songeuse._

 _-Dit moi Harry pourquoi tu t'es entouré d'Elfes noirs ? Interrogea finalement la jeune femme curieuse et rompant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer. Cette question sortit le Survivant de sa paperasse pour regarder son amie se balançait maintenant dans le hamac._

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il avec se petit sourire en coin qui le caractérisait dorénavant faisant souffler la sorcière brune._

 _-Harry sérieusement. Se plaignit-elle._

 _-J'avais un compagnon de cellules à Azkaban avec qui j'ai sympathisé, il m'a aidé affronter cette épreuve. Avant de mourir il a fait de moi son héritier. Déclara le jeune Lord. Hermione l'écoutait maintenant religieusement, Harry parlait rarement de son séjour d'Azkaban donc elle le laisser parler de cette épreuve pour l'aider à la surmonter._

 _-Il était très riche, c'est de lui que je tiens mes titres de noblesse en France et une fortune à faire pâlir n'importe quelle Gobelin. Et parmi l'héritage que j'ai touché il y avait une dette de vie. Témis devait la vie à un des ancêtres de mon compagnon, donc elle est venue me voir pour la rembourser et j'ai décidé d'en faire mon bras droit et mon garde du corps. Malekith à juste suivit sa sœur. Cet arrangement est bénéfique pour les deux partis. Repris le Survivant, c'était l'histoire qu'il avait mis au point avec Ulysse, comment expliquer son compagnons de cellules qui était l'ami des deux Druchii était en réalité dans la tête du garçon-qui-a-survécu._

 _-D'accord, mais pourquoi les prendre ainsi à ton service ?_

 _-Simple. Que sais-tu exactement des Elfes noirs ? Interrogea le Survivant._

 _-Bah, ce quand disent les livres. C'est des Elfes qui ont été corrompus par la magie noire, ils sont fous adeptes de rituels sanguinaires, sont avides, sadiques, se sont des tortionnaires aimant faire souffrir, il aime faire couler le sang, les carnages et le massacre. Ils font partis meilleurs guerriers du monde magique souvent loué pour entant que mercenaire. Ils sont narcissique, hautains, imbus d'eux mêmes, asocial. Décrivis brièvement la brune._

 _-En gros tu ne sais d'eux seulement les clichés qui circulent sur eux. Et qu'est ce que ça t'inspire ? Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu en as vu un pour la première fois ? Interrogea le brun en la scrutant._

 _-J'ai eu peur. Avoua timidement la nouvelle Potter-Black._

 _-Voilà c'est exactement pour cela que je me montre à leur cotés. Le fait que les Drows est une aussi mauvaise réputation dans notre monde est utile. C'est de la dissuasion, personnes ne viendra m'enquiquiner si je me trouve à leurs cotés, de potentiel assassin y réfléchiront à deux fois lorsqu'ils s'en prendront à moi, au risque de devoir affronter mes gardes du corps. Ils ont également une fonction de symbole, pour les puristes ça leur laisse croire que j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour me permettre d'embaucher des gardes du corps Elfes noirs à plein temps, mais autres le fait de montrer ma position social ça montre au créature magique que je suis prêt à travailler avec eux même ceux qui sont catégorisé comme ayant une mauvaise réputation. Expliqua le Survivant._

 _-Mais leur justement leur réputation vient bien de quelque part ? Interrogea la jeune femme curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _-Comme souvent dans le monde de la magie leur réputation viens comme souvent d'une déformation de la vérité. Que sais-tu réellement de la race Elfique ? Demanda le Survivant._

 _-Qu'il existe plusieurs races distinctes d'Elfes. … Répondit la Née-moldue, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication car elle fut interrompue par le rire de son ami._

 _-Il existe effectivement plusieurs races, pour être précis il y en a quatre. Les Elfes blanc ou les hauts Elfes, les bleus ou les Elfes marins, les verts plus communément appelé Sylvains et les noirs. Pourtant ils possèdent tous des origines et une croyance commune. Déclara le jeune homme, il fit néanmoins une pause pour permettre à son ami d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de lui donner, il les reprit avant qu'elle ne pose la question qui lui taraudé l'esprit._

 _Oui, cela peut paraître étrange mais c'est la vérité. Il y a fort longtemps il y avait qu'un seul peuple Elfique mais aux files des années cet unique peuple vint à se scinder en quatre, tout cela à cause d'une manière différente de rendre hommage à leur croyance._

 _Vois-tu les Elfes vénèrent tous une seule et même chose, elle prend parfois des visages distinctes, mais cela revient au même. Au final ils vénèrent la vie qui n'est qu'un synonyme pour dire Magie. Les Bleus vénèrent les eaux sur lesquelles ils naviguent car elles apportent tout, nourriture, fortune et magie. En gros leur vie est tournée vers l'océan et l'eau permet la vie sur terre. C'est la même chose pour les Sylvains sauf que pour eux ça prend un autre visage comme celui des arbres, la foret, les animaux. Bref la nature, qui leur permet de vivre eux aussi. Pour ce qui est des Elfes Blancs c'est un peu plus complexe, car eux honorent la lumière car elle est à la base de toute chose, elle permet de créer la chaleur, le feu, la faune et au final la vie, encore une fois on y revient encore et toujours la vie. C'est la même chose pour les Elfes noirs sauf qu'eux on une façon différente de vénérer la vie. Car contrairement à leur cousin qui honore les choses qui permettre de vivre, les Druchiis vénèrent les instants qui leur permet de se sentir vivant, vois-tu les Elfes noirs ont tellement plongés dans la Magie noire qu'ils en ont perdu la sensation de vivre, à cause des Ténèbres. Seule la sensation extrême leur redonne le goût de vivre, c'est pour cela qu'ils se complaisent dans la luxure, la torture, la guerre et la magie. Et c'est ces penchants qui font que le Elfes noirs. Finit d'expliquer le jeune Lord en retournant à ses travaux, alors que sa sœur adoptive restait songeuse._

 _-Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? Finit-elle par demander, une question légitime après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry lui faisait une leçon sur la nature de l'un des nombreux mystères du monde de la magie._

 _Le Survivant leva une nouvelle fois les yeux de son croquis pour montrer de la pointe de son crayon l'un des nombreux livres qui recouvrait son établit, répondant ainsi silencieusement à la question poser. Il l'avait lu dans des livres lors de l'une des ses nombreuses études ou est cette une manière pour détourner la conversation afin d'éviter de donner la vérité._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Hermione balaya d'un revers de la main ses souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas le moment de les ressasser, Harry avait eu raison Témis ne cherchait qu'une chose, c'était de la titiller. Heureusement aujourd'hui ce n'était à elle de s'occuper de la druchii, la corvée avait été échue à Fleur, la pauvre demi-Vélane avait la tâche la plus ardu, Hermione la plaignait et elle était contente de se trouver loin de la confrontation entre les deux créatures magiques car leurs confrontations avaient tendance à être épique.

Après avoir parcouru les innombrables couloirs de la demeure Potter-Black pour finalement arriver devant la porte des appartements du Survivant ou plutôt une tour, car le jeune homme c'était privatisé une tour du château pour son usage personnel. Il avait pris la plus haute tour, l'ancien donjon.

La tour avait été divisée en plusieurs étages. Le premier étage était aménagé comme un salon privé, un salon des plus originaux, au centre de cette salle circulaire se trouvait une immense cheminée. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait quelque chose dans ce genre, quant elle était allumée, ça donné l'impression qu'il y avait un immense feu de camp, des canapés y étaient disposés tout autour. Les murs, ou plutôt l'unique mur de la pièce étant donnée qu'elle était circulaire, donc l'unique mur était recouvert une épaisse bibliothèque comportant au moins un millier de livres. Les deux seuls endroits où il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque correspondaient à la place deux splendides escaliers en colimaçons tous finement sculptés qui se faisaient face.

Le premier menait à l'étage supérieur, une salle d'arme, ou de sport dirait certains. Cette pièce était équipé avec du matériel de musculation dernier cri, des armes y étaient également rangé servant lors de ses entraînements. Il y avait aussi plusieurs écrans plats incrusté dans le mur permettant ainsi de regarder plusieurs programmes en même temps, bien que le château soit habité par des êtres magiques, ici le monde moderne côtoyait le monde magique sans aucun problème.

Le second escalier menait directement à l'étage au dessus de celui de la salle d'arme. Cet étage était le dernier étage de cette tour, ou du moins le dernier étage visible. C'était l'étage où se trouvait la chambre du Survivant, une splendide chambre, avec un grand lit pouvant accueillir plus de quatre personnes, il y avait également une bibliothèque, comme dans pratiquement toute les pièces de ce château, mais celle-ci devait être la moins fournis de toutes. Il y avait également une penderie, les autres murs était couvert d'écran plat et d'œuvre d'art. Un discret escalier monté à une luxueuse salle de bain.

Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus dans cette pièce, c'était la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un grand balcon qui donnée une vu imprenable sur la demeure et ses jardins. Sur cette terrasse il y avait un escalier qui montait sur le toit de la tour, qui était aménagé comme un jardin. De l'extérieur cette tour donnait l'impression d'être un champignon avec un capuchon vert à cause des arbres et des différentes plantes qui se situaient à son sommet.

Hermione monta les différents étages, pour aller rejoindre la chambre de son ami. Elle avait demandé au préalable à un Elfe de maison si le jeune homme était occupé ou avec une personne, on ne savait jamais peut-être que Témis avait-elle fini par le corrompre avec ses penchants pour la luxure. Mais en fin compte la petite créature lui avait répondu que le maître était comme toujours perdu dans l'un de ses livres dans le jardin de la tour.

Comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'elle cherchait son ami ce dernier lissait. Hermione avait remarqué que son frère avait trouvé un intérêt nouveau pour les livres depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela, c'était encore un des nombreux mystères à rajouter sur la liste des énigmes concernant le Survivant.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Harry sans aucune gène, à chaque fois elle n'en avait aucune lorsqu'elle rentrait dans cette pièce. Une pièce qui était censée être une chambre, mais en théorie seulement, car ça ressemblé plus du tout à une chambre, mais plutôt à un bric-à-brac organisé. Le lit qui y était installé, était dorénavant enseveli sous un amoncellement d'objet en tous genres. Des livres éparpillés, encore et toujours des livres, des objets magiques dont elle ignorait tout. La table qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, elle qui devait servir à prendre une petite collation ou encore travailler sur un quelconque document était maintenant recouvert de diverses maquettes en tous genres. Les écrans étaient allumés laissant voir plusieurs programme tourner en boucle, comme une chaîne d'informations continue, un autre montrait les différentes bourses du continent et au milieu de tout ces écrans montrant des chaînes d'informations il y en avait un qui montrait de simple dessin animé. Des armes étaient disposées ça et là.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait cet intérêt pour les armes, surtout les armes blanches, il avait même pris la désagréable habitude de faire tourner un petit poignard entre ses doigts. Elle savait également qu'il pratiquait un entraînement avec ces mêmes armes, quotidiennement avec l'un des deux elfes noirs. Mais il avait tenu également qu'elle aussi subisse un entraînement du même genre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il lui avait dit.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Hermione était tranquillement installé dans le grand salon de la demeure. C'était une pièce immense avec une grande cheminée centrale comme pour la chambre du Lord, d'un coté se trouvait de nombreux canapés de l'autre une splendide véranda. Sur l'un des murs se trouvait une immense bibliothèque atteignant le plafond, ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire car le plafond devait être situé à plus de quatre mètre du sol._

 _Elle était là assis confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, à lire et converser avec sa grand-mère Rose, lorsqu'un des elfes de maisons fit irruption devant elle dans le « pop » caractéristique à leur mode de transplange._

 _-Maîtresse madame, une personne du nom de Susan Bones dit qu'elle à rendez vous avec vous maîtresse madame. Informa la petite elfe, elle était habillée d'une tenu aux armoiries des Potter-Black._

 _-Hein, qu'elle rendez-vous ? Interrogea précipitamment la jeune femme._

 _-Calme toi ma chérie. Je pense que tu devrais l'accueillir et aller ce qu'il en est exactement. Et mon petit doigt me dit que vous devriez aller voir avec Harry, il doit être derrière tous ça. Tempéra calmement sa grand-mère. Après tout elle avait raison généralement lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose dans ce genre c'était généralement la faute d'Harry._

 _-Bien fait la donc rentrer. Déclara la jeune maîtresse, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle en oublia d'être polie avec la petite créature. Mais la petite Elfe ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait bien remarqué que sa maîtresse avait tendance à se mettre en colère dès que son maître oublier de la prévenir de quelque chose, ce qui revenait à dire tout le temps. Maître était un petit peu tête en l'air. Elle accompagna donc la sorcière dénommé Susan Bones et sa compagne Hannah Abbot auprès de sa maîtresse dans le salon._

 _-Bonjour Granger. Tu es prête ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Demanda l'Amazone, sur un ton assez sévère._

 _-Allons, allons Suzy calme toi. Et tu devrais l'appeler par son prénom étant donné que l'on va souvent se tutoyer à l'avenir. Et arrête d'être grognon, tu as perdu face à Harry, il faudra_ _t'_ _y faire. La réprimanda la belle brune qui l'accompagnait, avant de se tourner avec un grand sourire vers Hermione. Alors que la jeune Bones grognait._

 _-Bonjour Hermione, bonjour madame. Excusez Susan, elle a perdu face à Harry et elle l'a encore en travers_ _de_ _la gorge. Compléta Hannah._

 _-Bien, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes là au juste? Interrogea la nouvelle Potter-Black toujours perdu. Pourquoi donc Hannah et Susan, deux camarades de classe de Poufsouffle faisaient là et lui demandaient si elle était prête._

 _\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Interrogea Hannah suspicieuse, normalement elle aurait dû être au courant._

 _-Allez donc voir Harry toute les trois, visiblement lui à toutes les réponses. Déclara Rose Grangers voyant les trois jeunes femmes perdu. D'un regard elles se mirent toutes les trois d'accord. Elles partirent donc à la recherche du Survivant, tout Survivant qu'il était, il allait devoir s'expliquer._

 _Hermione guida donc les deux invités au travers des couloirs de la demeure Potter-Black s'en étant au préalable enquis de la position du jeune Lord._

 _Elles trouvèrent dans l'atelier. L'atelier était une pièce où le garçon-qui-avait-survécu mener ses expériences. Des expériences en tout genre, pouvant aller à la création de véhicule radiocommandé, ou encore le démontage et le montage de matériel informatique, de voiture, de tondeuse à gazon, de balais pour le Quidditch, ou les courses, sans oublier la tentative de création de forge pour forger._

 _C'était également encore l'une des nouvelles lubies du Survivant depuis sa libération, il avait comme objectif de tout comprendre, voilà pourquoi il avait pris pour habitude de démonter et remonter diverses machines afin de comprendre leur fonctionnement et les améliorer lorsqu'il le pouvait._

 _Elles le trouvèrent donc assis sur le sol de l'atelier entrain de trifouiller un balai de course. Alors que perchée sur l'un des établis se trouvait Artémis, elle était tranquillement assise les pieds ballants dans le vide, pendant qu'elle mangeait négligemment des Pop-corn._

 _-HARRY ! Hurla Hermione pour s'assurer que le jeune Lord l'écoute. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers les trois entrantes, il avait l'air surpris de leur présence._

 _-Heu… Salut, enfin je crois. Répondit-il, sous le regard furibond de sa sœur, qui visiblement commençait à perdre patience au vu de sa posture, un air sévère sur le visage, les points calés sur les hanches et tapant du pied._

 _-Potter ! Grogna Susan aussi énervée que la jeune Grangers._

 _-Tiens salut Suzy. Heu… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea le Survivant avec un sourire innocent._

 _\- Calme-toi Susan. Harry qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce bout de bois ? Demanda Hannah en s'asseyant près du Survivant pour regarder son travaille, curieuse. Hannah aimait beaucoup Harry, surtout son coté loufoque._

 _-Un bout de bois, ceci ma chère Hannah n'est en rien un vulgaire bout de bois. C'est un futur balai, un véritable chef-d'œuvre de la technomagie. Il sera plus rapide que l'éclair de feu, plus maniable que les Nimbus, plus stable que les comètes… Expliqua le jeune Lord totalement fasciné par son invention._

 _-Pour le moment ça reste qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois. Ricana l'Elfe noire, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de l'inventeur._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Témis ? Demanda une Hermione suspicieuse, il était rare de voir la drow assis tranquillement dans cet atelier, généralement elle était là pour …, en fait maintenant qu'Hermione y repensait elle n'avait jamais vu la druchii dans cette pièce._

 _-Je suis là pour le spectacle._

 _-Quel spectacle ? Interrogea à son tour l'héritière Bones, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, normalement elle était venu ici pour donner une bonne leçon au Survivant._

 _-Que ça lui explose à la gueule. Répliqua calmement l'Elfe noir en continuant à manger son Pop-corn._

 _-Eh ! Je ne fais jamais rien exploser. S'insurgea le jeune inventeur._

 _-Et la tondeuse, les quinze balais que tu as testé avant, les six ordinateurs, vingt écrans plats, dix-sept consoles, les micro-ondes, les laves vaisselle, les …._

 _-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris. Rumina le Survivant en coupant la longue liste qu'était entrain d'établir la Druchii, sous le sourire de sa sœur de cœur et les rires de la compagne de l'Amazone._

 _-C'est bon j'ai compris pas la peine de vous marrer. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes là, à vous moquer d'un pauvre inventeur tel-que moi ? Interrogea le jeune Lord, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité._

 _-Pourquoi Susan est là ? Demanda Hermione._

 _-Pourquoi Grangers n'est pas au courant de notre arrangement ? Questionna Susan au même moment que la née-moldue._

 _-Ah je le savais que ça allait te péter à la gueule à un moment donné! Ricana l'elfe noire._

 _-Oups ! Fut le seul mot dit par le Survivant avant de subir la colère de Susan et d'Hemione, alors que Hannah et Artémis mangeaient tranquillement du Pop-corn, en assistant à la scène._

 _Après plusieurs minutes de remontrance de la part des deux jeunes femmes, le jeune Lord put enfin s'expliquer, ou du moins le faire à sa manière._

 _-Hermione tu vas suivre un entraînement avec Hannah, pour le duel et le combat. C'est Susan qui vous entraînera avec l'aide de Témis et moi en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Expliqua le jeune homme, avant de rajouter en voyant le visage de son amie Ne regarde pas comme ça, c'est un ordre. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne suis pas idiot, une guerre se prépare, une guerre ou je serai l'un des acteurs, contre mon gré mais un acteur quand même. Je serai donc au cœur de cette guerre, et l'un des moyens pour m'atteindre sera de s'en prendre à mes proches, vous en l'occurrence. Je serai plus rassuré si vous étiez entraînés. Et c'est ce que vous allez faire. Fleur ne sera pas en reste elle aussi. Avait tranché le Survivant, sans laisser le moindre choix à son amie. Et Hermione dû subir des entraînements draconiens de la part de la jeune Amazone._

 _Fin du Flash Back._

Hermione avait encore mal de son dernier entraînement, elle n'était pas très douée avec une épée ou encore une lance, mais elle s'était tout de même trouvé une prédilection pour la manipulation des dagues, mais pour son plus grand malheur c'était Artémis qui était devenu son professeur particulier et une chose était sur c'est que la Druchii prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer lors de leurs séances d'entraînement.

Mais elle n'était pas venu dans cette chambre pour se remémorer ses malheureuses leçons de duel, elle était venu pour secouer le Lord faignant qui lui servait de frère. Faignant, pas temps que cela, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait absolument pas le sens des priorités. Et ce qu'elle vit lui confirma, Harry n'avait absolument pas le sens des priorités. Il était là, sur sa terrasse tranquillement installé sur la rambarde les pieds ballant dans le vide, ne se souciant absolument pas du danger. Mais le plus improbable restait son occupation plus qu'enfantine.

Il jetait des avions en papier dans le vide pour les regarder planer jusqu'en bas de la tour et le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il était encore en short de bain. Hermione soupira, Harry était vraiment un gamin par moment.

-HARRY ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla la jeune sorcière, en faisant sursauter le Survivant.

-Mione, ne me fait pas peur comme ça, tu as vu où je suis assis ça pourrait être dangereux, imagine que je tombe ? Répliqua le Survivant de manière innocente.

 _ ***Comme si nous ne lavions pas senti.***_ Ricana l'immortel.

-Arrêt de faire l'idiot, tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda la jeune Grangers les mains sur les hanches et la mine sévère.

-Heu … Lundi, ou Mardi je crois, bref ce n'est pas très important. Regarde je suis entrain de faire des testes pour mon balais. Répondit vaguement le jeune Lord.

-Harry, revient sur terre. On est Mardi 22 août, tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-elle en tapant du pied.

-Heu … C'est le jour ou Cookie fait de la pizza ?

-HARRY. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où tu dois te présenter au Magenmagot abruti. Hurla la jeune femme.

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Après deux longues heures à être malmené par Hermione et Fleur, pour qu'il soit habillé, de manière présentable pour son entrée dans le monde politique. Il avait eu le droit à un briefing complet de la part des deux femmes, sur la situation politique, économique, etc. du pays. Le seul réconfort qu'il est dans tous ça, c'était que Artémis avait dû subir le même traitement voire pire.

Harry arriva enfin devant l'entrée du ministère de la magie, pas la petite entrée perdu dans la ruelle moldu, ou encore celle se trouvant dans les toilettes publiques. Non, il était devant l'entrée officielle du palais du ministère. Il descendit calmement du splendide carrosse dans lequel il était venu.

Son entrée fut remarquée, bon nombre de passant arrêtèrent leurs occupations, pour regarder un sublime carrosse victorien tiré par des griffons. Ils virent un homme descendre suivi par une sublime femme derrière lui.

Harry gravit les marches sans se soucier des regards des badauds suivi de près par Artémis, elle le suivait en maintenant les deux mètres de sécurité réglementaire aux gardes du corps. En entrant dans l'enceinte du ministère il se retrouva assailli par une bande de journalistes.

-Monsieur Potter !

-Monsieur !

-Lord Black !

Et bien d'autres appellations en tous genres, toutes superbement ignorés par le Survivant et éloignés par une puissante barrière érigée par l'Elfe noir, empêchant ainsi les journalistes de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre du Lord. Celui-ci n'en avait que faire il continua sa route, vers un grand homme brun qui devait être tout comme lui, un tout jeune Lord.

-My Lord.

-Ça farte Nev. Déclara le nouveau membre du Magenmagot, faisant soupirer son ami à cause de la singularité de ses salutations.

-Harry, un peu de sérieux. Réprimanda le jeune Londubat amusé, son ami n'avait aucune notion de sérieux ces derniers mois. Comme la fois où il s'était invité en plein milieu d'une réunion concernant la gestion de l'une des entreprises Londubat pour finalement mener la session du conseil d'administration d'une main de maître, il avait fait tout cela car monsieur voulait des conseils en botanique. Au final il avait ses conseils et Neville avait gagné quelques millier de gallions suite à l'avis avisé du Survivant.

-Ho, tu as raison. Veilliez bien vouloir me pardonner Lord Londubat.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Bien évidement que vous êtes tout excusé, Lord Potter-Black, après tout je ne peux rien refuser à mon suzerain. Répondit narquoisement le fils d'Alice.

-Tu n'es pas venu avec ton dragon ?

-Harry un peu de respect s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien que Grand-mère t'adore depuis que tu as sauvé ma mère. Répondit Neville.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Je te taquinais. Comment va ma marraine préférée ?

-Harry tu n'as qu'une seule marraine.

-C'est vrai, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Reprocha évasivement le Survivant. Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux, leurs pas les menaient calmement et sûrement vers la salle. Leur conversation était protégée par un sort d'Artémis empêchant ainsi l'espionnage de la par des personnes présentent autour d'eux. Et des Aurors étaient chargés de protéger les membres de la prestigieuse assemblée qui remonter le tapis rouge protocolaire, de chaque cotés du tapis rouge se trouvait des journalistes. Il y avait bien-sur ceux des principaux organes de presse du pays, mais également un certain nombre d'autres quotidiens étrangers. Notamment un journaliste du journal Français "Le Quotidien du Magicien", il était là car outre-manche le publique c'était passionné pour l'histoire du jeune Duc de Bretagne.

-Mère va très bien, sa rééducation progresse, elle sera en forme pour le Bal que Grand-mère veux organiser.

-Bonne nouvelle alors. Déclara l'hôte de l'immortel tout en faisant un signe de la main à quelque badauds qui hurlaient son nom, pour attirer son attention.

-Je vois qui tu attires les foules. Se moqua le jeune Lord. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la chambre du Magenmagot.

-Que veux-tu mon charme ravageur fait toujours des siennes. Déclara le garçon-qui-avait-survécu en rentrant dans le jeu de son ami, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Heureusement que Témis est là pour éviter d'être la proie de ces rapaces.

-Oui, au fait pourquoi Témis est là ? Tu sais que sa présence va provoquer une véritable tollé. Interrogea Londubat.

-Témis es utile, elle est mon garde du corps, ma secrétaire, mon majordome, mon larbin, bref c'est mon couteau suisse. Répondit un Survivant souriant.

-Tu sais qu'elle va te le faire payer ? Demanda Neville en vérifiant bien que l'elfe noir tenait toujours son rôle.

-Justement pour le moment elle ne peut pas donc autant en profiter.

-Harry tu ne ma pas réellement répondu à ma question. Tu sais que la présence de ton couteau suisse comme tu le dis si bien va choquer plus d'une personne ? Réinterrogea le jeune Lord Londubat avant d'ajouter précipitamment sous le regard noir de la Druchii. C'est pas moi qui t'ai comparé à un vulgaire couteau Artémis je n'oserai jamais, c'est Harry.

-Lâche. Moi aussi j'irai me plaindre à Luna. Rétorqua le Lord Potter-Black.

-Te plaindre à Luna, de quoi ?

-Que tu profite de son absence pour te rincer l'œil sur les magnifique courbe de mon garde du corps, en y repensant je peux même dire que tu lui aurais proposé un plan à trois.

-Gloup… Dégluti le fils d'Alice. Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Je vais me gêner. Sinon pour revenir à un sujet plus sérieux, la présence de Témis est totalement calculée.

-Donc tu as enfin décidé de lancer ton grand plan. Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ?

-Oui Nev. C'est le bon moment pour le commencement, c'est même le moment idéal pour donner un premier coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est le moment idéal ? Demanda le jeune vassal.

-Pour la simple est bonne raison, que ma libération est encore assez récente, surtout que le fait c'est ma première grande apparition sur la scène politique, donc les projecteurs seront braqué sur moi, donc tout ce que je ferai sera rapporté et colporté. Expliqua le Survivant.

-Je vois, tu comptes jouer sur le point sensible de Fudge, la popularité. Il se sentira obliger de dire " Amen" à tous tes projets. Compris le jeune Londubat.

-Tu as compris les grandes lignes. Acquiesça le garçon-qui-avait-vaincu.

-Tu vas nous faire l'un de tes numéros donc tu as le secret. Tu sais qu'Hermione risque de te tuer.

-Il y a de fortes chances. Mais bon, ça ne lui donnera juste une raison de plus de m'en vouloir. Répliqua calmement le jeune Lord, visiblement les remontrances d'Hermione était devenu une habitude voir un amusement si l'on en croyait le petit sourire qu'il ornait ses lèvres à ce moment.

-Tiens, t'en que j'y pense félicitation pour le Quidditch.

-De quoi parles-tu, Nev ? Interrogea le Survivant.

-Oh arrête de faire celui qui ne sait rien. Je ne suis pas idiot et je sais que tu es devenu propriétaire d'une équipe de la ligue National. Il n'y a que toi pour oser appeler une équipe de Quidditch pro : Les Tentacules du Loup-garou. Un nom ridicule si tu veux mon avis. Le nargua le jeune Londubat.

-Eh, ce n'est pas un nom ridicule, après tout il y a dans cette ligue une équipe qui se dit Vagabond, une autre Catapulte. Le nom de mon équipe est totalement approprié et loin d'être ridicule. Tenta de se justifier son ami. Alors que les deux amis venaient tout juste de passer les portes de la chambre de l'assemblée.

-Non, Lord Londubat a tout a fait raison, le nom de votre équipe est ridicule. Déclara une voix près de la porte. Les deux jeunes Lords se tournèrent vers son origine.

-Lady Bones. Saluèrent simultanément les deux amis après avoir reconnu leur interlocutrice.

-Lord Potter-Black, Lord Londubat. Ravie de vous accueillir parmi notre noble assemblée. Déclara la matriarche du clan d'Amazone et accessoirement la Directrice du Département de la Justice avec un petit sourire pour les deux jeunes hommes. Elle se retourna et présenta aux nouveaux membres du Magenmagot, une vieille femme à l'air aigri, elle était voûtée à cause du poids des années, elle portait comme toutes les personnes présentent dans cette prestigieuse salle des habits de cérémonie, l'un des caprices du protocole. Elle s'avança péniblement vers les deux nouvelles recrues appuyée sur sa canne.

-Ma chère Cateline, je vous présente nos deux nouveaux membres, Lord Harry Potter-Black et Lord Neville Londubat. Et vous jeunes hommes je vous présente Cateline Philipse, la présidente de notre noble assemblée.

-Encore deux nouvelles têtes. J'espère qu'ils seront moins idiots que les derniers. Grommela la vieille femme.

-Lady Philipse. Dit Neville solennellement.

-Madame la Présidente. Salua à son tour le Survivant.

-Bien, il y en à au moins un sur les deux qui connaît les règles de l'étiquette. Déclara la vieille sorcière, mais à la plus grande surprise des deux hommes, elle s'adressait plus à Neville qu'à Harry.

-Sachet jeune homme que je ne suis pas une Lady. Il n'y a pas que des sang-pur dans cette assemblée. Réprima-t-elle irritée. Elle partie en continuant à grommeler.

-Charmante personne n'est pas. Dit Amélia Bones suffisamment bas pour que seuls les deux sorciers puissent l'entendre. Et n'oubliez pas Monsieur Londubat qu'il y aussi des élus non noble au Magenmagot. Sinon méfiait vous de notre présidente, elle possède une langue acéré et n'hésite pas à s'en servir.

-Des allégeances connus ? Demanda le Survivant curieux.

-Elle est un pion de Fudge, mais pas que. Elle a été élu présidente après la disgrâce de Dumbledore, à ce moment là elle était le meilleurs choix, ni trop proche des sang-purs idem pour les partisans de Dumbledore. Mais elle a tendance à ne faire que la moitié de son travail, soit disant qu'elle croule sous les responsabilités. Mais ne vous inquiété pas c'est moi qui me charge de diriger les Réunions du Magenmagot car notre chère Cateline est trop âgé pour tenir toute une réunion debout derrière l'estrade. Expliqua tranquillement la matriarche du clan Bones sur le ton de la confidence.

-Sinon comment sentez-vous votre première séance au Magenmagot ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

-D'après Harry on va s'ennuyer à mourir. Répondit narquoisement le jeune Londubat en regardant son ami.

-Je plein Hermione, le temps qu'elle doit perdre pour te motiver. Soupira Amélia faisant tomber pour la première fois son masque public. Les personnes qui connaissaient l'existence de liens entre les Bones et le clan Potter-Black devaient se compter sur les doigts des mains, mais Neville en faisait partie ce qui expliquait pourquoi Amélia pouvait se permettre une telle familiarité devant eux. Mais cette façade repris rapidement sa place.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Lord Londubat, étant donné que j'ai moi même fait l'ordre du jour de la séance et je peux vous certifier que vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer aujourd'hui, ça risque d'être intéressant. Dit-elle en regardant fixement le Survivant qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre les allusions. Je vais devoir vous laisser, Lord Potter-Black il faut que je vous voie rapidement.

-Privé ou professionnelle ? Demanda le Survivant suffisamment bas pour que seul son interlocutrice l'entende et sûrement Neville et Témis.

-Les deux, même si je me doute que pour un rendez-vous privé il faut mieux que je m'adresse à mademoiselle Potter-Black. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je pense que vous avez raison, Lady Bones et je vous conseillerez de voir avec son échanson ici présente pour les affaires professionnelles, c'est plus sûr. Déclara Neville avant que le Survivant ne répondre, car il connaissait la tendance de son ami d'être, un petit peu tête en l'air, ce qui fit sourire la matriarche des Amazones. Elle dut néanmoins laisser les deux nouveaux Lords, car elle avait d'autres membres du Magenmagot à Saluer.

Pour les deux amis débuta donc le rituel de salutations, qui ce déroulait généralement une heure avant la session du Magenmagot. C'était l'un des jeux de pouvoir, car la plupart des membres se saluait avec des sourires hypocrites, ou chacun joué son jeu politique, jouant sur les alliances, les influences de chacun. Eux aussi durent se prêter au jeu de faut semblant des salutations et à cause de son statut, Harry attira bien des membres de l'assemblée, tous voulaient lui glisser un mot, certains venaient pour lui proposer des alliances politiques, économiques, il eut même le droit à quelques propositions de mariages.

Mais l'entrevu la plus étrange était celle qu'il avait eu avec le Lord Abbot :

-Lord Potter-Black, c'est un honneur. Dit une voix derrière les deux jeunes sang-purs.

-Lord Abbot. Salua le Survivant une fois qu'ils se furent retournés. Neville, qui n'avait pas réussi à identifier leur interlocuteur, suivit le mouvement, en saluant également le nouvel arrivant.

-Hannah m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ces derniers temps. Elle vous apprécie beaucoup.

-Votre fille est une femme charmante. Répondit diplomatiquement le jeune Lord.

-J'aimerai vous inviter à une petite réception vous et les membres de votre clan. Afin de re-sceller les accords que nous avions entre nos familles. Déclara solennellement le père de la concubine de la jeune Amazone.

-Ça serai avec joie voyez donc avec ma majordome pour que l'on puisse organiser tout cela, il serait même préférable que se soit organisé dans ma demeure, comme le veux les traditions. Répondit le Survivant au plus grand bonheur de son interlocuteur. Après avoir obtenu sa réponse le Lord Abbot laissa les deux jeunes hommes à leur conversation pour retourner à ses salutations.

-Je ne savais pas que les Abbot avaient un siège au Magenmagot. Déclara Neville.

-C'est un siège d'élu, les Abbot sont une petite famille sang-pur, pas assez important pour avoir un siège héréditaire. Répondit son ami.

-De quoi voulait-il parler avec sa réception ?

-Les Abbot doivent leur titre de noblesse au Potter, ma famille à anoblie le premier d'entre eux, donc depuis ils sont nos vassaux, je suppose que sa réception n'est qu'un prétexte pour faire le serment de vassalité. Expliqua-t-il. Neville en fut surpris, mais après réflexions il aurait du s'en douter, lui même était un vassal du clan Potter-Black depuis peu, donc il était logique que les deux familles qui étaient à l'origine du clan de son ami est plusieurs vassaux, après tout c'était deux des dernières grandes familles aristocrates de la société magique Anglaise, sans oublier qu'Harry était mystérieusement le Duc de Bretagne. Il était donc logique qu'une personne aussi influente est plusieurs vassaux.

Neville eu le file de ses pensées brutalement coupé par des hurlements, qui attirèrent immédiatement un petit attroupement de plusieurs membres de l'honorable assemblée. La scène qui attirait ainsi les regards se déroulait derrière eux. Une horrible petite créature, vêtu de la robe réglementaire du Magenmagot, mais contrairement à ses collègues portant tous le même vêtement noir avec les liserés blancs, sur elle y avait une touche de fantaisie, en effet elle avait un nœud papillon rose au niveau du cou. Ou du moins là où aurait dû se trouver son cou, car sur cet être petit et trapue son cou était quasi inexistant, rien ne séparait sa tête surdimensionné au reste de son corps. Sa tête aussi était une attraction en soit, en effet en plus d'être surdimensionné pour une personne de sa taille, elle possédait deux énormes yeux globuleux, une grande bouche molle lui donnant un air de famille avec les batraciens et pas les plus reluisant de cette famille.

Cette petite femme, parce que s'en était une, s'en prenait violemment à Artémis. D'après ce que venait de saisir Neville, Dolores Ombrage, car c'était elle avait agressé physiquement l'elfe noire, qui avait dû la repousser avec facilité. La sorcière voyant son agression repoussée avait finalement sorti sa baguette et tenait maintenant en joue la Druchii qui restait bien droite à fusiller rageusement cette petite créature qu'était le sous-secrétaire du ministre. Le lord Londubat était impressionné par le self-control de la Drow, elle qui était plutôt prompt à réagir d'habitude, mais là elle respectait son rôle, celui d'une garde du corps/ majordome pour son Lord. Mais ce qui impressionnait également le nouveau membre de l'honorable assemblée était la stupidité de l'ancienne inquisitrice de Poudlard, faire ainsi un esclandre lors de la séance des salutations.

-Ne me touche pas immonde créature ! Hurla-elle en pointant sa baguette vers l'Elfe. Finalement Ombrage lança un sort pour punir la Druchii de son affront imaginaire. Mais en face d'elle se trouvait une drow aguerrie au combat et surtout entraîné pour le combat, finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Avec une dextérité inhumaine l'Elfe fit apparaître de ses manches un couteau, qu'elle utilisa comme baguette, elle dévia le sort du crapaud et attaqua en lançant un sort de désarmement alors qu'elle complet l'écart qui les séparer, pour finalement placer sa lame sous le menton de Dolores, c'est l'endroit qui ressemblait le plus à une gorge.

Harry finit enfin par intervenir. Suite à un claquement sec de la langue du Survivant, Artémis relâcha le crapaud et la poussa aux pieds de son Lord pour qu'elle puisse s'y écraser avec classe. Ombrage voyant qu'elle était au sol au centre d'un attroupement formé par ses honorables confères, se releva précipitamment pour conserver un minimum de dignité. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de ce petit auditoire pour se venger de la créature qui venait de l'humilier.

\- Comment oses-tu immonde créature ? Il t'est interdit d'user de la magie contre un sorcier et tu n'as rien à faire dans cette salle. Tu dois le respect à tes supérieures, immondes créatures. Aurors arrêtez cette chose et faîtes lui comprendre où est sa place. Éructa-t-elle avec colère, prenant son air supérieur. Mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole pour haranguer la foule d'un de ses éternels sermon sur la supériorité des sorciers sur les êtres magiques elle fut brutalement interrompu par un son fortement désagréable.

-Hum! Hum ! Interrompit le Survivant faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui, son imitation d'Ombrage fut si réaliste que beaucoup de sorcier sourirent. « Je ne crois pas. Messieurs libérez là ! » Ordonna-t-il aux Aurors qui avaient commencé à saisir sa garde-du-corps.

-Elle m'a agressé ! S'insurgea le crapaud, elle n'avait pas encore reconnu le jeune homme qui se permettait de donner des ordres à des Aurors.

-Mensonge, c'est vous qui l'avez agressé. Répliqua le jeune Lord d'un ton sec.

-Elle n'a pas à être là. Tenta de se justifier le batracien, croyant toujours d'être dans son bon droit.

-Encore une fois vous êtes en tord Ombrage.

-Hum! Hum ! Interrompit le Survivant faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui, son imitation d'Ombrage fut si réaliste que beaucoup de sorcier sourirent. « Je ne crois pas. Messieurs libérez là ! » Ordonna-t-il aux Aurors qui avaient commencé à saisir sa garde-du-corps, le ton sans appel et autoritaire du jeune homme les stoppa net dans leur élan.

-Elle m'a agressé ! S'insurgea le crapaud, elle n'avait pas encore reconnu le jeune homme qui se permettait de donner des ordres à des Aurors.

-Mensonge, c'est vous qui l'avez agressé. Répliqua le jeune Lord d'un ton sec, mais calme.

-Elle n'a pas à être là. Tenta de se justifier le batracien, croyant toujours d'être dans son bon droit.

-Encore une fois vous êtes en tord, Ombrage. Claqua brutalement le Survivant.

-Mais c'est un monstre ! Aucun monstre n'a le droit de bafouer le sol de cette noble assemblé ! Hurla-t-elle, tout en se mettant à menacer le jeune Lord avec sa baguette qu'elle avait récupéré entre temps. Mais son geste fut immédiatement stoppé par l'elfe noire qui avait bougé avec une vitesse surhumaine. Elle avait saisi le poignet de l'affreuse petite bonne femme et d'un mouvement sec et précis, elle l'avait tordu jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement écœurant retentisse. L'action qui venait de se déroulé s'était passé si vite que la petite sorcière se mit à hurler de douleur, bien après le sinistre craquement.

-Témis, ma grande pourrais-tu rafistoler cette …. chose avant qu'elle ne se remettre croasser. Ordonna le Survivant, en maintenant un masque impassible sur le visage, alors que certains membres du Magenmagot avaient un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, My Lord. Répondit-elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait jeter un sort permettant de ré-emboiter le poignet de sa victime, elle fut stoppée par un bruit de claquement sec provenant de la langue du jeune Lord.

-Hum!Hum ! Caricatura le jeune homme. Ma chère Témis, il t'est interdit d'user de la Magie, je te rappelle. Fait le à la moldu. Trancha le réceptacle de l'immortel. Artémis s'exécuta immédiatement, de nouveau un sinistre craquement se fit entendre, ainsi que le gémissement de douleur de Dolores Ombrages, qui se releva avec un semblant de dignité. Elle comptait bien faire payer à cette créature et à ce délinquant qui oser l'humilier au cœur de l'assemblée, mais alors qu'elle se préparait à haranguer la foule elle fut coupée dans son élan par le délinquant.

-Suffit, taisez. Ordonna le Survivant empêchant la monstrueuse sous-secrétaire dans ses protestations. Il se tourna vers la foule qui s'était agglutinée autour de l'affrontement. Voyez vous chères confrères cette femme ici présente, qui est accessoirement sous-secrétaire d'état, directrice du bureau des conseillés de notre cher Ministre de la Magie, vient ici pour faire un esclandre. Pour qu'elle raison ? Demanda le jeune Lord, cette question rhétorique laissa un silence, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'élu, tous attendaient la suite de son discours. Parce que cette femme est raciste, elle estime que la magie n'appartient qu'aux sorciers car elle leur confère une supériorité et parce que toujours selon elle, nous sommes civilisé contrairement à eux. Donc voyant une Elfe noire entrée dans cette hémicycle, elle se jette immédiatement sur elle pour l'invectiver de montre, dois je rappeler que c'est la race des Eldars qui a enseigné l'art de la maîtrise de la magie. Mais la n'est pas la question. La vrai question est, qui de nos deux protagonistes est le plus civiliser, mon échanson qui est l'une des descendantes de la noble race des Eldars ou cette chose à la bouche proéminente. Déclara le Survivant en désignant Ombrages, qui ne pu rester silencieuse devant l'affront.

-Cette monstruosité n'a rien à faire ici, jeune impertinent, qu'elle soit une descendante des Eldars ou pas. Cracha l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

-C'est navrant, vraiment navrant. Estimé collègue, je pensais que les membres de notre honorable assemblée devait connaître les lois de notre pays. Il est donc navrant de voir une conseillère du ministre les ignorer ainsi. Ayant appris mes leçons contrairement à Miss Ombrages, je vais donc me dévouer pour la lui donner. Voyer vous chère Dolores, Artémis ici présente à tout a fait le droit d'être présente dans cette hémicycle. Car voyer vous, lorsque l'assemblée a été fondé en 1267, il a été écrit que tous Lord de cette honorable assemblée avait le droit d'avoir à ses côtés un garde du corps pour surveiller ses arrières et l'assister lors de ses tâches. Cette loi étant toujours en vigueur, je suis en droit d'avoir à mes cotés Artémis ici présente. En aucun cas la race du garde-du-corps ne rendre en compte, d'ailleurs dans les annales de notre honorable assemblée, il y a mention d'un Lord qui s'était entouré d'un troll lors des sessions du Magenmagot. Et après tout notre bon ministre vient accompagner de son crapaud de compagnie. Sourit le jeune homme, volant une nouvelle fois provoqué la petite bonne femme. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, entendant les moqueries du jeune homme, elle voulu immédiatement se venger en se jetant sur lui. Elle fut arrêté dans son élan par le regard glacial du jeune Lord.

-Je ne vous conseille pas, Dolores. Attaquer un Lord dans l'enceinte même du Magenmagot, ce lieu même bénie par Magia comme un temple de la neutralité. En faisant sa je serai en droit de demander réparation. D'ailleurs en y repensa vous avez osé me menacer avec votre baguette il y a quelques minutes, sans compter l'agression envers mon échanson. Cela fait donc deux attaques envers le clan Potter-Black. Ce qui est une honte, voyez mes chères collègues cette femme qui prêtant défendre les valeurs des traditions sang-purs ose attaquer par deux fois le clan Potter-Black l'une des grandes familles de notre société. Trouvez-vous normal qu'une femme représentant notre gouvernement ose s'attaquer à un membre du Magenmagot comme une vulgaire créature, qui vient de décréditer par ses actes cette noble assemblée et notre société ? Telle est la vraie question. Déclara solennellement le Survivant dans un silence de plomb, ces dernières paroles firent prendre conscience à l'assemblée la gravité des actions de la sous secrétaire surtout au membre du partis du ministre de la Magie.

-Voyons, voyons calmons nous voulez vous. Déclara le ministre Fudge en arrivant à bout de souffle, visiblement le grand ministre de la Magie était en retard pour l'ouverture de la session du Magenmagot et en voyant l'attroupement de membres de l'assemblée il avait dû se mettre à courir pour voir ce qui se tramait au centre de cet attroupement. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il avait vu sa sous-secrétaire, son bras droit, être ridiculisé par Harry Potter-Black.

Il avait immédiatement reconnu le jeune homme, après tout il lui faisait peur, Fudge savait pertinemment que le garçon pouvait facilement le faire éjecter de sa confortable place de ministre. Donc pour éviter que ça arrive il devait impérativement mettre le Survivant dans sa poche. Et il en était encore très loin. Le jeune Lord avait refusé toutes invitations durant l'été, sa seul apparition publique avait eu lieu à l'étranger, c'était l'un des pires affronts qu'il pouvait faire contre l'administration Fudge, refuser les invitations de son ministère pour accepter de faire son entrée dans les hautes sphères de la société chez le voisin et l'ennemi Français. L'opinion publique l'avait reproché à son ministre. Sans oublier qu'à cette affront il avait fallut ajouter l'interview assassine qu'avait donné le Survivant lors de la soirée Française. Cette interview qui accusé franchement son administration, le fragilisant encore plus. Actuellement Fudge était plus très loin de perde sa précieuse place, principalement à cause du gamin. Le Survivant en avait-il conscience ?

Sûrement pas, du moins, c'est ce que pensé le ministre. Le gamin n'était pas encore assez expérimenté pour enclencher ce type de manœuvres politiques, surtout qu'elles étaient plus l'adage des Serpentards et non des Gryffondors, sans compter que ça ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité naïve du garçon. Même si en voyant la scène qui se déroulé devant ces yeux, le faisait maintenant douter des certitudes qu'il avait concernant le Survivant. Mais là, il avait enfin une occasion de se mettre le jeune Lord dans la poche.

-Voyons, voyons Dolores, ma chère n'aggravez pas votre cas. Déclara calmement le ministre à la surprise de tous, il avait pris sa décision. Il avait besoin de l'appui du gamin et il l'obtiendrait quitte à sacrifier l'une de ses meilleures collaboratrices. Ombrage quant à elle était totalement médusé, Fudge venait clairement de prendre positon pour son adversaire du jour et lui disait de se taire.

-Mais Monsieur le Ministre cet hom….

-Suffit Miss Ombrage, nous ne sommes pas dans une cours de récrée, mais dans l'hémicycle du Magenmagot je vous priez de ne pas faire d'esclandre, surtout pour importuner un Lord qui est dans son droit. Coupa brutalement Fudge. Devant le dévouement brutal du ministre le crapaud devint immédiatement rouge, un peu plus et on voyait de la fumé s'échapper par ses oreilles, de honte et de rage. Cet insupportable gamin allait le payer foie de Dolores Ombrage. L'attroupement se dispersa, plusieurs sourires étaient apparu sur le visage de certain membres de l'assemblée, les ennemis du ministre avait bien vu le gros bonhomme se fragiliser en désavouent son pitbull personnel, certains étaient inquiets de voir le ministre se rapprocher du jeune Potter-Black, d'autres avaient trouvé l'entrevu intéressante pour beaucoup de chose. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait montré les crocs. Neville remarqua du coin de l'œil que la directrice Bones avait un sourire en coin, connaissant les liens entres les Bones et Harry ça ne présageait rein de bon, il remarqua également le regard pétillant du directeur de Poudlard qui avait assisté en retrait à la confrontation. Le vieil homme avait perdu son poste de président sorcier de l'assemblée après le procès d'Harry mais depuis il avait regagné sa place au sein du Magenmagot et il était même à la tête de l'un des partis de l'assemblée, celui des anti-sang-purs.

Lui trouvait la confrontation Ombrage, Harry intéressante mais également inquiétante, car si le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait fait cela dans le but d'humilier Dolores pour ce venger ne présager rien de bon pour ses plans. Il devait en avoir le cœur net et pour cela rien de tel que d'échanger quelques mots avec le jeune homme histoire de tâter le terrain. Il attendit donc que le bon ministre Fudge est fini son baragouinage auprès du garçon-qui-a-survécu.

-Harry, mon garçon comment vas-tu ? Demanda le vieux Directeur en arrivant derrière le Survivant et sa cour après que le ministre soit parti.

-Ah, Albus. Je me demandais quand un vautour tel-que vous allez arriver. Répondit calmement le Survivant sans même se retourner vers le vieil homme, un manque de respect flagrant.

-Vautour, vraiment ? Tu es bien mauvaise langue aujourd'hui, mon garçon. Sourit calmement, le pourfendeur de Grindelwald venant se tenir au coté du jeune homme.

-Je trouve plutôt que la comparaison vous va bien, vous avez beaucoup de point commun. Que me voulez vous vieil homme, n'ai je pas été assez claire lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec un être tel-que vous. Répliqua le Survivant acide.

-Calme toi mon garçon, rien ne sert à être aussi irrespectueux. Le corrigea le Directeur. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme il se dit qu'il pouvait continuer. Je trouve que tu as été trop loin avec notre chère Dolores, tu avais serte raison, mais tu as été très peu diplomatique dans tes paroles.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour être diplomatique.

-Voyons Harry on l'impression que tu veux te venger. Le réprimanda le chef de l'ordre.

\- Auriez-vous peur Albus ? Railla le Survivant.

-Non, je m'inquiète j'ai peur que tu deviennes comme notre ennemi. Murmura le directeur en partant pour gagner sa place, car la cloche signalant le début de la séance. Mais en partant il eut le temps d'entendre un murmure du Survivant.

\- Quelle ennemi? Ces paroles firent comprendre qu'il n'avait plus la confiance du jeune homme et que désormais il le considérait comme l'un de ses ennemis, il allait lui falloir un nouveau plan.

Les membres du Magenmagot prirent place dans à leur boxe, Neville et Harry étant des Lords possédant un siège héréditaire, deux dans le cas du Survivant, leur siège se trouvait dans des espèces de petites alcôves qui surplombait les rangs des élus. Harry pris donc place avec Artémis se tenant debout derrière lui. Et la séance commença la première heure fut longue comme l'avait prédit le Survivant, ce qui était assez logique car le début des réunions consistait à présenter les nouveaux membres, les faire jurer qu'ils allaient servir le pays. Puis vint l'annonce de l'ordre du jour par Amélia Bones. Neville la vit arborer son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle arriva à l'annonce des derniers sujets qui seront traité durant la séance.

-Mais avant d'évoquer tous ces sujets, nous devons d'abord traiter une affaire importante. En effet chers confrères, membres de cette honorable assemblée, on m'a remis une mention de censure. Déclara la matriarche du clan Bones. À l'annonce de la mention de censure, un vacarme se fit entendre dans l'hémicycle. Ce genre de motion remettait en cause le gouvernement, ou l'un de ses membres. Mais ce qui secouait l'assemblée, c'était que visiblement personne n'était au courant de cette motion malgré l'importance du débat. Amélia Bones ordonna le silence avant de reprendre. Cette motion a été déposée à l'encontre de la sous-secrétaire Dolores Ombrage. La fin de cette déclaration fut à l'origine d'un nouveau brouhaha, en comptant également le hurlement outré de la principale concerné.

-Silence! Silence ! Miss Ombrage veuillez vous rasoir, vous aurez tout le temps de vociférer vos insanités lorsque viendra votre tour ! Hurla la directrice du département de la justice, avant de reprendre plus calmement lorsqu'elle eut le silence. Lord Harry James Potter-Black, veuillez vous lever et expliquer à cette honorable assemblé les tenu de votre demande.

Nouveau silence, tout le monde en resta pantois, celui qui était à l'origine de cette motion n'était autre que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, il en était à sa première session du Magenmagot et il déposait déjà une motion de censure contre un membre du gouvernement. À quoi jouait donc le Survivant.

Harry lui dignement et lentement pour que tous les regards se dirigent vers lui. Il se tint debout bien droit, fier, montrant toute la prestance de son rang. Derrière lui Artémis souriait, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer, un peu plus bas dans son Boxe Neville aussi souriait, le plan de son ami allait débuter. Amélia Bones jubilait intérieurement, le changement arrivait.

 _ ***Que le spectacle commence !**_ _*_ Hurla de joie un certain immortel qui assistait joyeusement à toute la scène.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. N'hésitez si vous avez des questions.  
**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre, est très loin d'être terminé. Mais je fais mis mettre sérieusement pour vous le poster d'ici la fin du mois. Il portera le titre de: Conséquences d'un été de dur labeur. ****Mais le titre risque de changer car il n'est pas très sexy. Vous lirez les différent changement qu'a subit la société sorcière durant cette été de plusieurs points de vu. Il y aura le retour des jumeaux Wesley, Draco Malfoy, alastor maugrey et bien d'autre.**_

 _ **Sur ceux à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos**_


	20. Chapitre XX

_**Salut tout le monde me voilà de retour, avec un nouveau chapitre. Et avant toute chose Bonne année, santé, plein de bonnes choses à tous.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé du retard, les excuses sont les mêmes que d'habitude donc je dirai donc que j'ai eu une fin d'année assez chargée.**_

 _ **Cette fiction a maintenant 1 an et je suis assez étonné de voir le nombre de vues qu'elle obtient.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissées une review pour le dernier chapitre. Nastam,emilien03400, Nagima, audrey, Lana, oursblanc, djennys, Lord Cornichon, CutieSunshine, Morgane93,luffynette, Ausyam, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, stromtrooper2, Artemis,TeZuKa j, Aya31, Pims10, crystal of shadow et le (ou la) Guest qui n'a pas signé(e). J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésité pas à me la reposer.**_

 _ **Je tiens également à rassurer, je compte bien mener cette fiction à son terme. Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir où j'en suis dans l'écriture, j'indique l'état d'avancement de mes fictions sur mon profil.**_

* * *

 _ **Passons donc à ce chapitre. Pour être franc je le trouve naze. C'est l'une des raisons du retard de ce chapitre c'est que je l'ai ré-écrit à plusieurs reprises sans jamais écrire quelque chose de satisfaisant. A l'origine il devait y avoir l'apparition de nouveaux personnages mais j'ai préféré renoncer à l'écrire car n'apportant rien de spécial à l'histoire.**_  
 _ **Sinon vous y lirez le retour des jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que Drago Malefoy, Rogue... Et surtout la chute d'Ombrage.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à J.K.R. Je possède seulement les idées farfelus et certains personnages.**_

 _ **Je remercie également Di castillo de mortes et djennys pour leur aide en tant que Bêta. Ainsi qu'à Karozthor the Necromagus qui à tenu ce rôle pour les chapitres précédent et je lui souhaite une bonne continuation pour ses autres projets. **_

* * *

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que celle de son héritier.  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre : c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 : Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin : Vacances en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet : confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet Bal au ministère Français.  
-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.  
\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.  
-22 Août : Première d'Harry au Magenmagot.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_

=Gobelbabil=

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _« Français »_

 _ϠζϗϮ Elfique ϠζϗϮ_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre XX_**

 ** _Conséquences d'un été de dur labeur._**

 **-23 Août : Chemin de traverse :**

A Londres dans l'une des nombreuses boutiques présentes le long du Chemin de Traverse était en pleine effervescence, cette animation matinale n'était pas due à une influence anormale de clients, non, cette joyeuse agitation était liée à un tout autre domaine que celui de la clientèle. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire pour ce commerce d'assister à ce genre de scène de liesse. En effet cette boutique n'était pas comme les autres. Située au numéro 93 du Chemin de Traverse, elle appartenait aux célèbres jumeaux Weasley.

Une boutique à l'image de ses propriétaires, qui lui avaient donné un nom des plus approprié, Weasley Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Ce magasin était connu de toute la nation britannique, un véritable exploit lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait été ouvert l'été précédent par les deux frères Weasley, deux icônes pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

Samuel Roose était un petit employé, il avait fini ses études à l'école de sorcellerie seulement deux mois plutôt. Il avait été immédiatement embauché pour l'été par les deux infatigables frangins Weasley. Durant ses deux mois en tant que vendeur, il avait vu bien des excentricités dans cette boutique. Parmi ces dernières, il y avait bien évidemment les articles proposés par ce commerce, entre les bonbons entraînant une transformation physique quelconque, les potions extravagantes, les baguettes explosives, toute une gamme de produits pouvant exploser. Samuel ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait piéger par l'une ou l'autre de ces marchandises. Explosion, queue de lapin, oreilles d'âne, fourrures, peau bleue, longue langue, gros nez, était devenue son quotidien malheureusement.

Mais finalement le plus gros danger au sein de cette boutique restaient les deux propriétaires, plus l'un que l'autre. Deux inventeurs totalement géniaux mais ayant pour seul but dans la vie, créer le chaos, le plus de chaos possible, car selon eux le chaos amène le rire et le rire le bonheur. Et les deux troubles fêtes s'y employaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, tout leur génie était exclusivement consacré à la quête du rire. Leur croisade pour le rire avait déteint sur les deux farceurs qui étaient au fil des années devenus légèrement excentriques.

Samuel étant l'un de leur employé depuis deux mois, il avait appris à composer avec la folie de ses patrons, avec les différentes farces qu'ils lui jouaient. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait été la malheureuse victime d'une farce ou encore testeur contre son gré d'une nouvelle invention farfelue des deux rouquins. Il avait également assisté à leur scène de joie totalement loufoque pour fêter tout et n'importe quel événement. Comme c'était le cas ce matin là.

Les deux propriétaires s'étaient réunis dans l'arrière boutique, la salle où ils laissaient généralement exprimer leur génie créatif. Mais aujourd'hui, Samuel avait l'impression que c'était jour de fête, car un véritable vacarme provenait de leur atelier de création, des chants résonnaient dans la boutique. Et cela durait depuis l'arrivée des hiboux apportant la presse. Connaissant l'excentricité de ses deux patrons le jeune Roose ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans cette pièce.

Pendant que leurs deux employés s'occupaient de gérer la boutique, Fred et Georges Weasley fêtaient une victoire.

-Il a réussi, il a réussi. Il est grand, il est beau, il est fort, il est notre dieu, notre héros … Ces paroles chantés par les deux roux, ce n'était pas une chanson mais plus un ensemble de mots à la gloire de leur ami. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait les comprendre.

Les deux Wesley chantaient ainsi un hymne à la gloire du Survivant. Ils avaient toujours été les hommes du garçon-qui-avait-survécu et c'était le cas depuis la première heure. Ils n'avaient jamais cru les diverses accusations qui avaient été porté à l'encontre de leur ami. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur associé. Ils lui étaient restés fidèles, même après qu'une partie de leur famille ait tourné le dos au Survivant. C'était également le cas pour l'Ordre du Phoenix de Dumbledore.

Leurs relations familiales en avaient pâti, depuis la découverte de l'implication de leur propre frère cadet, ainsi que celle de leur mère dans les témoignages accablants étant à l'origine de l'enfermement du Survivant. Lors des semaines qui suivirent, ils choisirent de quitter l'Ordre en protestation à leur inaction dans le procès. Ils avaient donc perdu le contact avec la majorité de leur famille restée fidèle au puissant directeur de Poudlard.

Pour les deux farceurs apprendre la libération du Survivant avait été une joie, ils avaient immédiatement essayé de reprendre contact avec leur ami grâce à une lettre. Ils finirent par avoir une réponse un mois après l'envoi de leur courrier, puis ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir le Survivant apparaître dans leur réserve un soir. Ils avaient retrouvé leur ami changé, ce qui en soit est normal après avoir passé près d'un an à Azkaban.

Les changements de leur ami les avaient surpris, plutôt positivement, en effet ils s'étaient attendus à voir un homme plutôt abattu, déprimé, marqué par son douloureux séjour en enfer. Après tout ils avaient vu Sirius revenir de ce même pandémonium et il avait dépéri à petit feu lors de son année de liberté.

Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un homme heureux, comme si son année dans les abysses l'avait libéré de chaînes imaginaires et qu'il se retrouvait libre de tous ses mouvements, de penser par lui même, moins sérieux, libéré du pesant fardeau qu'on lui avait attribué.

Le nouveau Harry leur plaisait beaucoup, il était joueur, aimant la blague, rieur, bon vivant, joyeux. Il ne les avait visiblement pas oublié, tous les trois avaient passé une excellente journée ensemble, le Survivant était venu avec plusieurs carnets écrit de la main même des maraudeurs et ils avaient imaginé un bon nombre de nouveaux gadgets et de blagues pour leur entreprise. En parlant d'entreprise, Harry était venu avec des idées pour développer les Sorciers Facétieux.

Et depuis ils avaient ouvert une nouvelle boutique en France et se voyaient déjà ouvrirent de nouveaux établissements dans d'autres pays en développant leur gamme de marchandises. Ils avaient également évoqué l'avenir et lorsque que la question avait tourné autour de celui du Survivant, ce dernier s'était juste contenté de leur faire un sourire énigmatique. Un sourire qui leur promettait quelques belles surprises à l'avenir.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre parler des premiers exploits de leur ami, seulement une semaine après sa visite surprise dans leur boutique de farce et attrape, le Survivant faisait déjà les gros titres de la presses National, pour son grand retour dans le monde magique, lors du bal ministériel Français. Puis dans le même mois ils avaient entendu des rumeurs, grâce à leurs contacts au sein de l'ordre de Dumbledore, qu'Harry avait eu une entrevue avec le seigneur des Ténèbres et le Directeur de Poudlard. Mais ils ignoraient les aboutissements de cette histoire, même le Survivant ne leur avait pas donné les détails. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre coup d'éclat depuis. Jusqu'à ce matin, en ce mercredi 23 Août.

C'est l'annonce du nouveau fait d'arme de leur ami. Celui-ci ils s'en étaient doutés, en effet la veille c'était tenue la fameuse séance de rentrée du Magenmagot et il avait été évident pour les deux jumeaux que Harry allait de nouveau faire parler de lui. La prémonition s'était révélée exacte. Et c'est le récit que faisait la Gazette du sorcier dans ses pages qui était à l'origine de leur joie.

Le journal était posé négligemment, délaissé sur leur atelier de création. Il n'y avait pas seulement la feuille de chou servant d'édito de propagande pour le ministère qui portait le nom de Gazette du Sorcier, il y avait également d'autre journaux posés ici et là, sorcière hebdo et bon nombre de quotidiens étrangers. Ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus critiques et impartiaux que la Gazette et Sorcière Hebdo qui n'étaient absolument pas objectifs.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Étrangement le numéro de la Gazette retransmettait presque fidèlement la séance du Magenmagot de la veille. A la Une du quotidien il y avait une photographie magique montrant une Dolores Ombrages embarquée manu militari par deux Aurors, alors qu'elle donnait l'impression d'hurler sa rage et sa haine à la face du monde. Le titre de la Une était assez évocateur, _Une rentrée à Scandale au Magenmagot_ ainsi qu'un article spécial intitulé : _Montée en puissance d'un nouveau Lord Mystérieux_. Et lorsque l'on tournait cette page on tombait sur ces fameux articles, ceux là même qui faisaient sauter de joie les deux Weasley.

 _ **Montée en puissance d'un nouveau Lord mystérieux**_

 _Hier lors de la séance du Magenmagot, nous avons pu assister à l'entrée dans l'arène politique d'un Lord mystérieux. Un Lord régnant attendu par beaucoup, Harry James Potter-Black._

 _Harry James Potter né le 31 Juillet 1989, lors des années sombres de la première guerre contre celui-dont-on-prononce-pas-le-nom, a fait son grand retour dans la société sorcière Britannique hier lors de la session de rentrée du Magenmagot._

 _Harry Potter est une célébrité dans notre communauté pour bien des raisons. Son histoire est connue de tous, nous élevons nos enfants en contant ses exploits._

 _Pourtant qui est réellement Harry Potter ?_

 _Nous ne savons rien de ses premières années de vie. D'après le grand Albus Dumbledore, notre jeune élu a été placé selon le grand manitou dans un lieu sûr. Pourtant quelques rumeurs nous ont chanté un autre son de cloche. Certaines d'entre elles parlaient de violence familiale subit par notre héros, d'autres d'un placement dans une famille moldue pour notre élu et bien d'autres rumeurs beaucoup moins reluisantes._

 _Tout ce que l'on sait de son enfance, c'est que notre élu à refait son apparition dans notre monde lors qu'est venu le moment pour lui de s'asseoir sur les bancs de Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école du monde. Durant quatre années le jeune Potter a fait parler de lui par ses innombrables exploits :_

 _-le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus de 200 ans_

 _-affronter un troll_

 _-sauver une jeune fille_

 _-sauver la pierre philosophale_

 _-vaincre le monstre de la chambre des secrets afin de sauver la vie de plusieurs élèves_

 _-sauver une jeune fille_

 _-affronter des Détraqueurs_

 _-survivre à l'infâme Sirius Black_

 _-remporter le tournoi des trois sorciers_

 _-sans oublier le nombre incalculable de fois où il s'est retrouvé face à vous-savez-qui_

 _Puis lors de sa cinquième année cela a été la terrible chute aux enfers._

 _Un procès, appelé alors le procès du siècle. Où le sauveur fut accusé de bien des maux puis injustement condamné, traîné dans la boue, humilié tel un moins que rien. Oublié les services rendus à notre communauté, oublié les actes héroïques, oublié le statut de sauveur et les nombreux exploits. Voici la seule récompense, pour notre héros :_

 _Azkaban._

 _Après un an passé dans l'enfer d'Azkaban, cette horrible prison gardée par d'immondes créatures vous torturant psychologiquement. Puis lors des différents scandales qui ont secoué notre société, nous apprenant l'improbable retour de vous-savez-qui dans notre monde. Ou encore l'annonce de la condamnation d'innocents à l'enfer d'Azkaban dont notre héros._

 _En Mai dernier Harry Potter héros de son état fut libéré de l'enfer. Et encore une fois il disparu de notre monde. Lors de son premier mois de liberté, il avait totalement disparu des radars, n'apparaissant jamais en public. Jusqu'au fameux bal du 14 Juillet du ministère Français où il donna une interview qui fit grand bruit. Depuis ce jour notre élu ne fit que de courtes apparitions dans notre société et généralement bien trop brèves pour espérer recueillir ses impressions._

 _Mais hier se fut son grand retour, beaucoup ont été soulagé de voir notre élu remonter le tapis rouge menant à l'hémicycle du Magenmagot, de simples pas signifiant tant pour la majorité de nos compatriotes. Car ils voulaient dire que notre élu compte bien s'impliquer dans les affaires de notre pays et faire bloc avec nous dans la lutte contre l'infâme vous-savez-qui. Outre le fait que notre élu montre ainsi son soutien à l'effort de guerre de notre ministre en se présentant ainsi au Magenmagot, il est également venu pour occuper les sièges des familles Potter et Black dont il a hérité. Et l'on peut dire que son entrée parmi notre élite politique a fait grand bruit._

 _En effet, l'arrivée du Survivant fit grand bruit, tout le long du tapis rouge, escorté par son ami et confident le jeune Lord Londubat, qui venait lui aussi siéger pour la première fois hier, et de son échanson, une magnifique Elfe noire. Malheureusement leur conversation s'étant déroulée sous sortilège de confidentialité aucuns des spectateurs présents ne purent entendre la moindre bride de leur conversation._

 _Harry Potter était visiblement la Star de cette rentrée du Magenmagot. Un grand nombre de spectateurs étaient d'ailleurs venu pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Comme un grand nombre de nos confères journalistes venu pour assister à ce moment. Toute cette foule était venue pour assister à la renaissance de notre Survivant._

 _Et il ne fallu pas attendre bien longtemps pour assister aux premières actions retentissantes de notre héros au sein de notre prestigieuse assemblée dirigeante. Beaucoup avait pensé qu'il se contenterait d'assister à la séance sans intervenir directement comme le font généralement les nouveaux membres du Magenmagot._

 _Non, notre élu n'est pas homme à faire comme tout le monde, il fit donc parler de lui dès la cérémonie des salutations. Je rappelle chers lecteurs que cette cérémonie n'en porte pas simplement le nom, il s'agit en effet d'un laps de temps incorporé dans le protocole pour que les différents membres de l'assemblée puissent se saluer comme l'exige l'étiquette. Autre raison à cette "cérémonie", elle permet aux spectateurs, comme votre dévoué serviteur de prendre place dans les gradins des visiteurs, situé tout en haut de l'hémicycle._

 _Durant ces salutations les spectateurs présents purent assister à une drôle d'altercation entre certains membres de notre assemblée comme cela arrive quelque fois, mais cette fois l'affrontement n'avait pas lieux entre deux simples membres du Magenmagot et portait sur autre chose qu'une querelle politique. Cette altercation aurait pu avoir de grave conséquence pour notre bon ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge._

 _En effet Dolores Ombrages était passée tout près de commettre un affront envers le clan de notre élu et envers notre institution. Mais l'espoir du ministre d'avoir apaisé les tensions entre sa sous-secrétaire et le garçon-qui-avait-survécu fut vint dès l'ouverture de la séance du Magenmagot. Une nouvelle fois le Survivant fit parler de lui en déposant une motion de censure et en la défendant avec véhémence (voire l'article,_ _Une rentrée à Scandale au Magenmagot_ _, page 2)._

 _Malheureusement le garçon-qui-avait-survécu ne fit aucun commentaire après son éloquente victoire sur Dolores Ombrages. Dès l'ouverture des portes de l'hémicycle à la fin de la séance le Survivant ne fit aucun arrêt auprès de vos dévoués serviteurs pour y laisser ses impressions. Il laissa cette tâche à son ami, Lord Londubat qui se fit son porte parole alors que notre élu regagnait son carrosse._

 _Mais une chose est sûr c'est que l'entrée en politique de notre Survivant fit grand bruit même au sein du Magenmagot où ses interventions soulevaient une pléiade de commentaire. Lord Abbott nous a dit que l'arrivée du Survivant était un vent de fraîcheur sur notre honorable assemblée. Lord Greengrass lui, nous a confié que notre élu soulevait plusieurs défaillances préoccupantes de notre société. Alors que Lady Yackley criait haut et fort que le Survivant était un simple gamin se moquant des traditions et institutions de notre communauté. Lord Parkinson lui ne voyait pas comment on pouvait laisser un criminel et surtout un meurtrier (il est vrai que les accusations concernant le meurtre de l'honorable Lucius Malefoy pèse toujours sur le Survivant)._

 _Alors que le jeune Lord Londubat, le porte parole autoproclamé du garçon-qui-a-survécu, lui nous a assuré que notre élu avait seulement le bonheur de notre précieuse communauté à cœur et qu'il avait posé une motion pour permettre d'éviter à notre précieux ministère d'être gangrené par un personnage aussi vile que Dolores Ombrages. Lorsque votre dévoué serviteur lui a demandé si les plaintes déposées par le Survivant à l'encontre de l'ex-sous-secrétaire étaient véridiques. Le jeune Lord nous les a confirmé mais il n'a pas voulu s'étendre plus sur le sujet, il nous a seulement indiqué que notre élu avait déposé un dossier complet comportant les preuves qu'Harry Potter avait collecter au autorité compétente et que le clan Potter-Black faisait totalement confiance en notre Justice pour trancher cette affaire._

 _Donc je peux vous certifier, mes chers lecteurs que l'entrée de notre héros dans le monde Politique Anglais est synonyme de changement et qu'à l' avenir il faudra compter sur un jeune homme qui à tout pour lui, la fortune, la célébrité, le talent, la puissance et le mystère afin de défendre les intérêts de notre chère communauté._

 _Votre dévoué Serviteur, Jason Grace reporteur à la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _ **Une rentrée à Scandale au Magenmagot**_

 _Hier avait lieu la première séance du Magenmagot de l'année, une session où plusieurs scandales furent déballés en plein jour par notre élu, Harry James Potter-Black._

 _Hier, Mardi 22 Août avait lieu la traditionnelle session de rentrée du Magenmagot, appelée comme cela à cause du grand nombre de ses membres s'étant absentés lors de la précédente séance afin de passer des vacances en famille durement méritées._

 _Lors de cette session de rentrée il est courant de voir de nouvelle tête au sein de notre assemblée dirigeante. Effectivement il n'est pas rare d'assister à l'arrivée des Lords régnants siégeant au Magenmagot de se faire accompagner de leurs héritiers afin qu'ils puissent apprendre les méandres du métier avant qu'ils ne retournent à leurs études, à Poudlard._

 _Mais cette séance du Magenmagot n'est pas seulement appelée session de rentrée à cause du retour de vacances de ses honorables membres, en effet généralement c'est celle où les jeunes Lords (ou Ladys) ayant fraîchement terminés Poudlard en juin dernier, font leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la politique._

 _Cette session du Magenmagot ne dérogea pas à la tradition avec l'apparition de nombreuses nouvelles têtes. Et c'est l'un de ces nouveaux membres qui fut à l'origine de l'agitation qui secoua notre prestigieux hémicycle._

 _Dès la cérémonie des salutations le ton était donné avec une altercation qui tourna rapidement au pugilat pour Dolores Ombrages sous-secrétaire du ministre à ce moment là. Le nouveau membre de l'assemblée, le mystérieux Lord Potter-black (voir article :_ _Montée en puissance d'un nouveau Lord mystérieux_ _, page 1) vainqueur de cette première joute verbale contre Miss Ombrages relança les hostilités dès le début de la séance en ayant déposé une motion de censure à l'encontre de la sous-secrétaire Ombrages._

 _Votre dévoué serviteur faisant parti des rares privilégiés à avoir été l'un des témoins de cet événement, j'ai pris sur moi de vous retranscrire mots pour mots ce débat._

 _Après avoir réclamé le silence, la directrice Bones donna la parole au Survivant car il était à l'origine de la motion. Notre élu se leva dignement, à ce moment là il ressemblait à un roi, toute l'assemblée avait le regard porté sur lui en attendant qu'il parle._

 _« Chers estimés confères et consœurs de cet honorable hémicycle. J'ai pris sur moi de déposer cette motion de censure car il a été rapporté à mon attention qu'une personne au cœur de cette assemblée a abusée de ses droits ainsi que de sa position. Comme vous le savez tous de telles actions jettent l'opprobre sur tout le Magenmagot donc par extension sur l'ensemble de notre magnifique communauté. Je dénonce officiellement les agissements de Dolores Ombrages contre qui je viens de déposer cette motion de censure ». Les mots du Survivant raisonnèrent dans un hémicycle silencieux, nous étions tous accrochés aux lèvres du Survivant. Avant même d'entendre les murmures de protestations, notre élu repris son éloquent plaidoyer._

 _« J'entends déjà les murmures contestataires prêt à défendre cette … femme. M'accuser à tord d'être mesquin, rancunier, vindicatif. Mais détrompez-vous ! Vous qui vous êtes fait abuser comme plusieurs d'entre nous par ses yeux … larmoyants et son sourire … enjôleur. Sachez que je ne fait pas cela pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance, certes j'ai eu quelques déboires avec Dolores Ombrages par le passé, certains même dont je porte encore les stigmates. Je ne vous cacherez pas que je suis loin de lui pardonner et de vouloir passer l'éponge sur ses actions, non, pour être franc je déposerai immédiatement plainte contre cette personne une fois la motion validée par cette noble assemblée et que vous aurez fait sauter sa immunité gouvernementale. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour régler un différent personnel mais pour le bien de notre précieuse communauté et nos traditions._

 _Dolores Ombrages, sous-secrétaire de son état a manigancé dans le dos de notre illustre ministre, dans notre dos à tous l'affaiblissement de notre société ? Œuvrant contre nos lois, nos traditions, contre les fondements mêmes de notre assemblée. Elle a appliqué des lois n'ayant pas été ratifiées, non validées par le Magenmagot. Outrepassant ainsi ses prérogatives._

 _J'ai ici plusieurs dossiers prouvant mes dires et les agissements de cette … femme. Des avis d'expulsions émis à l'encontre de sorciers atteint de lycanthropie alors qu'aucune loi, ni décret aient été voté allant dans ce sens. Mais les persécutions à l'encontre de malheureux malades ne sont pas les seules exactions de Dolores Ombrages. Il y a aussi de nombreuses preuves de corruption, cette … femme à délibérément fermée les yeux contre de l'argent sur certaines actions illégales dont le meurtre de certains individus, il y aurait même certains de ces meurtres qui auraient été commandité par elle. J'ai ici des documents rédigés et signés de la main même de cette soi-disant sous-secrétaire ayant pour but de valider un assaut donné à l'encontre de la colonie de centaures située au cœur de la foret interdite de Poudlard par nos courageux Aurors. Donc cette femme a décidé d'utiliser les fonds et les ressources du ministère pour mener sa petite guerre personnelle, une guerre contre une seule et unique tribu de centaures qui déclencherait une guerre avec toute les autres tribus de cette race sans compter les nombreuses autres races magiques qui pourraient prendre parti pour les centaures, sans oublier que la cible de cet assaut aurait lieu à proximité de Poudlard. Cette femme n'aurait donc aucun scrupule à utiliser les ressources du ministère pour mettre en danger nos enfants._

 _Mais après tout notre chère Dolores se moque totalement de nos enfants car il y a deux ans lorsqu'elle a été nommée grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, elle n'a pas hésité à torturer ces mêmes enfants soit disant pour le bien du ministère. Je parle de torture physique et psychologique sur mineur, d'humiliation, de brimade, d'une oppression tyrannique. Et avant qu'une personne ne m'accuse de calomnier cette femme, j'ai ici les souvenirs d'un grand nombre d'élèves ainsi que ceux de certains professeurs._

 _Je laisse mon échanson passer parmi vous pour vous remettre des copies de ses preuves. Et quelque chose me dit qu'une fois qu'une véritable enquête, menée par de vrais professionnels nous dévoileront bien d'autres squelettes cachés dans son placard._

 _Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris sur moi de déposer cette motion, comme cela son immunité gouvernementale sera supprimée, ainsi la justice pourra faire son devoir et notre vénérable assemblée sera débarrassée d'un horrible mal. Respectant nos règles et traditions je vous laisse juger cette affaire »._

 _Le discours du Survivant laissa l'hémicycle dans un silence pesant, personne n'osa émettre le moindre son. Même l'accusé ne fit aucun bruit, choquée par les révélations donné par notre élu. Puis notre courageux ministre repris les choses en main et mena l'interrogatoire de son ancienne sous-secrétaire. Les réponses de l'accusé ne satisfaisant pas les membres du Magenmagot, ils votèrent en faveur de la motion de censure._

 _Dolores Ombrages sortit de l'hémicycle menottée et escortée par des Aurors pour l'emmener dans les cellules du ministère dans l'attente des résultats des diverses enquêtes qui ont été ouverte contre elle, (voir la photo de la Une). Votre dévouée serviteur a eu la confirmation que le Survivant à déposé plainte contre Dolores Ombrages et il aurait fourni un épais dossier aux autorités. Notre élu a mis le doigt sur un affreux scandale, nous sauvant une nouvelle fois de la décadence et du déshonneur. Je suis persuadé que ses exploits dans le monde de la politique ne font que seulement commencer. La prochaine séance du Magenmagot s'annonce palpitante._

 _Votre dévouée serviteur, Jessica Walter journaliste politique pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Les deux Jumeaux Weasley étaient aux anges, leur célèbre ami et accessoirement associé était enfin devenu un serviteur du chaos tout comme eux, à chacune de ses sorties il arrivait à créer un scandale faisant la couverture des tabloïds.

Là encore il arrivait à humilier par deux fois la vieille mégère de Dolores Ombrages, ainsi que prouver l'incompétence du ministère. Harry avait même réussi à dénicher des preuves tangibles contre le crapaud allant même jusqu'à subtiliser les plans d'un future projet d'assaut.

Non, il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes, Harry Potter était le digne héritier des maraudeurs, les premiers serviteurs du chaos que connaissaient les deux terreurs Weasley.

 **-25 Août : Manoir Malefoy, salon privé :**

Drago Malefoy était assis derrière son bureau, le bureau du patriarche de la famille. Depuis la mort tragique de son père lors des événements ayant eu lieu au département des Mystères, ces mêmes incidents qui avaient coûté la liberté à cet idiot de Potter. C'était il plus d'un an.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an qu'il avait hérité du titre de Lord, mais officiellement il n'occupait le poste que depuis le cinq juin, le jour où il avait eu 17 ans. Avant lui c'était sa mère qui s'occupait de la régence de la noble et honorable famille Malefoy. Et avoir la régence n'était pas une mince affaire, il faut dire que le clan Malefoy était à la tête d'un véritable empire financier, sans oublier que cette famille était à la tête de la coalition politique du parti sang-pur.

C'était exactement pour cela qu'il se trouvait à ce bureau, il était occupé à gérer les affaires financières de sa famille. Étant encore étudiant à Poudlard il passait ses vacances scolaires à diriger les affaires familiales, le reste de l'année c'était sa mère, Narcissa, qui prenait la relève. Lui recevait des rapports régulièrement.

Le jeune Serpentard tenait compte des avis de sa mère, elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le domaine de la gestion du clan Malefoy. Il était donc normal de la voir assise devant le bureau dans l'un des confortables fauteuils lui faisant face. Elle était plongée dans un volumineux grimoire. À ses côtés se trouvait Severus Rogue, également assis dans un second fauteuil, il était présent en tant que parrain du Serpentard, de conseiller et accessoirement en tant que vassal de la famille Malefoy. Le grincheux maître de potion était lui aussi plongé dans la lecture des journaux.

Drago signa encore un autre contrat donnant ainsi son accord pour l'une des nombreuses demandes d'investissement concernant l'une de ses entreprises. Des demandes comme celle-ci il en recevait de plus en plus depuis le début de l'année. Regardant le dossier suivant qui n'était autre qu'une nouvelle demande d'investissement, encore une. Poser les yeux sur cette requête le fit lourdement soupirer.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais soupirer ainsi, mon chéri ? Demanda doucement sa mère, en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Nos chefs d'entreprises n'arrêtent pas de me donner des audits, des simulations pour se moderniser ou faire des recherches pour développer de nouveaux produits. Répondit le blondinet.

-Oui, et ? Interrogea Narcissa ne voyant pas le problème.

-En soit ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Si cela leur permet d'obtenir une meilleure part du marché, le problème c'est que toutes ces recherches coûtent des gallions, pour un investissement qui n'a pas forcement un retour, généralement il n'y en a aucun et encore quand on en a, il faut une nouvelle fois investir pour le développement. En somme un double investissement. Expliqua le jeune Lord.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant, c'est même tout a fait normal, je dirai même que c'est un point positif. Déclara son parrain en levant les yeux de son journal qu'il s'appliquait à décortiquer soigneusement.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi parrain, mais là le problème c'est qu'elles demandent toutes de l'argent en même temps. Ça ce n'est pas normal. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- …. Si, maintenant que tu me le dis. Mes entreprises aussi sont également plus gourmandes en gallions depuis le début d'année. Répondit le sinistre professeur de potion songeur.

-Je trouve cela étrange, les notre aussi. Déclara la mère du jeune homme, elle avait remarqué cette irrégularité mais elle avait pris cela pour une tendance du marché.

-Ah bon. Tu penses que ça touche toutes les entreprises du pays ? Interrogea le blondinet.

-Sûrement.

-Si c'est le cas cela veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame. Déclara la chauve souris graisseuse.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sev. Il y a beaucoup trop de changement à mon goût depuis un moment et dans de nombreux domaines. Constata la matriarche du clan, déposant son livre pour consulter les documents se trouvant devant son fils.

-Mère à raison. Il y a beaucoup de changements ces derniers temps. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela indique qu'il se trame quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune Lord Malefoy, en prenant un air pensif.

-Le changement est une chose normal. Ce qui l'est moins c'est plusieurs bouleversements durant la même période, cela ne peut-être une coïncidence. Il y a forcément quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Après il reste à savoir pourquoi ? Et qui est derrière tout ça ? Expliqua l'espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Tu penses qu'il faudrait que l'on prévienne le maître ? Ça pourrait peut-être contrecarrer ses plans ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

-Hum…. J'avertirai le maître, mais je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse. Il est plutôt distrait ces derniers temps.

-Comment ça ? Ça fait un moment que tu nous as pas donné des nouvelles du maître, Severus. Réprimanda la mère du blond.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est préoccupé depuis son malaise l'année dernière. Il s'est renfermé sur lui même et ne fait plus confiance à personne, il est méfiant voire limite paranoïaque. Seule Bellatrix et cet homme surnommé la main blanche ont son oreille.

Mais malgré son renfermement il y a une chose de certain. Le maître pense que la guerre qui se profile sera beaucoup plus complexe que la dernière fois et il s'y prépare méticuleusement.

-Comment ça, plus complexe ? Il n'y a que le vieux fou et les idiots qui le suivent, qui sont assez fou pour oser nous faire face. Le ministère est bien trop affaibli et totalement dépassé pour présenter une menace. Cracha le préfet de Serpentard en souriant, confiant.

-Le maître ne craint pas le ministère, il faudrait être idiot pour voir le ministère comme une menace. Non, selon lui il y aurait un troisième camp, donc on se dirigerait vers une guerre entre les idiots de Dumbledore, notre cause et une troisième faction dont on ignore tout. D'après notre seigneur ce troisième camps serait celui de Potter et serait à l'origine de tous les désagréments récents que nous subissons. Indiqua le maître des potions.

-Potter ! Cracha avec dédain le jeune Serpentard.

-Une troisième faction ? Tu y crois Sev ? Interrogea calmement la mère du jeune blondin ignorant ainsi son fils et son caprice enfantin concernant son rival.

\- …. Je ne sais pas trop. …. Ça semble possible. Lorsque l'on regarde les faits c'est envisageable. Du moins c'est ce que pense le maître. Selon lui, le dirigeant de cette mystérieuse faction serait à l'origine de l'attaque psychique qui a rendu le maître inconscient à Halloween dernier. Et ça serait cette même personne qui aurait poussé notre seigneur à envoyer cet idiot de Dutton en mission, celle-là même où il s'est fait capturer. D'après ce que pense le Lord, cette mission était un piège orchestré par cet homme pour donner à Potter un second procès afin de libérer son pion. Et se serait toujours lui qui aurait orchestré la mascarade de cet idiot de Potter à Carnac. Le maître est tellement obnubilé par cette personne, qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir qui est responsable des différents changements qui secoue notre société depuis le début d'année, il accuserait directement cet homme.

-Pourtant ça se tient.

-De quoi parles-tu Drago. Demanda sa mère.

-D'après ce que l'on sait, les dates correspondent. Si j'ai bien compris, les nombreuses demandes d'investissement de nos entreprises datent du début d'année et sont causées par l'arrivées de nouvelles entreprises sur le marché. Ça bouleverse totalement notre économie, toutes les familles riches ont leur attention tourné vers leur bourse, donc ils sont distraits des préoccupations politiques et comme généralement les familles riches sont pratiquement toutes impliquées de près ou de loin dans les affaires du Magenmagot. S'ils sont moins impliqués cela laisse le champ libre pour des manœuvres politiques, quelque soit leur but.

Et il n'y a pas que le Magenmagot qui est visé. Car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a bien d'autres bouleversements dans notre société, dans d'autres domaines comme celui de la médecine, les sports, le divertissement et il y a beaucoup de nouveaux produits qui débarquent. Tout cela détourne l'attention des petites gens. Du pain et des jeux comme le dit le proverbe. La plèbe et les patriciens sont ainsi détournés de la future guerre et des différentes intrigues politiques.

Donc j'en déduis que le véritable but de ses bouleversements c'est de servir de diversion, c'est un écran de fumée, une simple illusion ayant pour but de cacher quelques choses. Déclara très sérieusement le Préfet des vert et argent. Laissant sans voix ses deux conseillés, qui n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il était étonnant de voir Drago raisonner aussi brillement, mais lorsque cela concernait des plans retords le blond était capable de se surpasser.

-Théorie intéressante, Drago. Mais dans quel but ? Interrogea son parrain curieux d'entendre le développement final de la pensée de son filleul.

-Là est la question ! J'aurai d'abord pensé à un coup bas venant de Dumbledore. Après tout le vieux fou cherche toujours une nouvelle façon de nous affaiblir. Mais lui aussi souffre de cette folie pour les investissements, comme pour Sainte Mangouste dont il est l'un des principaux actionnaires il se voit concurrencer dans tous les domaines, par une nouvelle clinique qui aurait ouverte au début du mois. Et ça fait effet boule de neige, j'ai entendu des sang-purs parler de possible créations de nouvelles cliniques qui cherchent des investisseurs.

Étrangement je trouve que les positions de Dumbledore et du ministère s'en trouve affaiblies, ainsi que celle d'un bon nombre des notre. C'est pour cela que je trouve plausible le fait qu'il y ait un troisième camp dans la guerre qui se profile. Un troisième parti étant aussi bien opposé à nous qu'à Dumbledore. Expliqua calmement le jeune homme.

-Intéressant, je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière. Déclara l'espion. Il est vrai que maintenant que son filleul expliquait son point de vue, il trouvait cela logique. En tout cas, cela confirmait les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était tout de même inquiet, Dumbledore ne voyait pas du tous les choses comme cela. Pour le directeur de Poudlard tous ces chamboulements n'étaient que de simples coïncidences. Et la rébellion du sale gosse, Potter, n'était qu'un simple caprice d'enfant. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Narcissa Malefoy.

-Tu penses que l'on devrait prévenir le maître ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Le maître a déjà dû faire le rapprochement, sinon il ne serait pas autant persuadé de l'existence d'une troisième faction. Et il est actuellement accaparé par d'autres projets.

-De quels projets parles-tu, Parrain ?

-Le maître est obnubilé par des sanctuaires.

-Des sanctuaires ? De quoi tu parles, Sev ? Demanda la mère du Serpentard.

-Il y a quelques mois. Le maître a eu une information sur la localisation d'une espèce de cache, dans laquelle on a retrouvé un grand nombre de livres concernant des branches de la magie qu'on avait oublié, des armes magiques, des artefacts, des œuvres d'arts, des grimoires de potions que je ne connaissais pas, de véritables trésors. Et d'après les documents que l'on a trouvé, il en existerait d'autres, donc le maître les cherche. Expliqua le maître de potion.

-En quoi ces soi-disant sanctuaires peuvent aider le maître dans la guerre qui arrive ? Demanda le jeune Serpentard. À cette question son parrain ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, comment faisait son filleul pour poser des questions sur ce qui était évident, alors que quelques minutes plutôt il était capable de faire une analyse des plus perspicace sur de possibles manigances politiques.

-Réfléchis Drago. Dans ces sanctuaires il y a de quoi gagner la guerre, avec des armes, des sorts inconnus aussi dévastateur voir plus qu'un impardonnable, il serait idiot de passer à côté. Le maître a réussi à localiser un nouveau sanctuaire, il prépare une nouvelle expédition pour l'explorer. Déclara le maître de potions. Visiblement le sombre professeur était excité par l'idée d'avoir de nouvelles recettes de potions. Ils continuèrent à évoquer les possibilités économiques et les retombées qu'auront leur future actions que ce soit les leurs ou celles de leur maître.

 **-31 Août : Château Potter-Black, bureau du patriarche :**

Il était tard. Toutes les personnes du château devaient déjà dormir, si ce n'était pas encore le cas, elles devaient se trouver dans leurs quartiers afin d'y passer la nuit. Car le lendemain promettait d'être une journée éprouvante, en effet ce serait le premier septembre, le jour de la rentrée scolaire. Sans oublier que les derniers jours avaient été relativement chargés, en somme un véritable marathon pour le Survivant et sa cour.

Son emploi du temps des deniers jours avaient été relativement chargé. Entre les réunions concernant ses différents investissements, légaux ou illégaux, même si ce genre de réunions était loin d'être sa tasse de thé, il se devait d'y assister. En plus de ses obligations en tant que dirigeant de l'empire financier Potter-Black, il avait dû également assister aux différentes soirées mondaines, où il devait représenter le clan Potter-Black. Harry s'était présenté à pas moins de quatre d'entre elles, notamment celle pour présentation d'Alice, qui avait révélé à la société sorcière la guérison récente de sa marraine, cette réception avait fait grand bruit en Angleterre.

À ses devoirs de chef de clan, de chef d'entreprise, s'étaient ajoutés de nombreux rendez-vous politiques, en effet l'arrivée du garçon-qui-avait-survécu dans l'arène politique avait intrigué, depuis que le monde avait vu la manière avec laquelle il l'avait fait son entrée. Son entrée fracassante avait attisé la curiosité de la plupart des nobles, donc beaucoup avaient cherché à connaître ses opinions politiques, d'où les nombreuses invitations pour une entrevue. Et il ne fallait pas oublier les différentes obligations familiales auxquelles il devait se soumettre, comme la réception avec les Abbott et la cérémonie de vassalité.

Cet emploi du temps surchargé était normal en cette fin Août pour un Lord encore scolarisé, car à partir du premier septembre il devait retourner à Poudlard, donc il aurait logiquement moins de temps à consacrer à ses autres affaires durant l'année scolaire. Toutes les familles sang-purs avaient un calendrier surchargé en cette période de l'année. Tous les membres du clan avaient donné de leur personne ces dernières semaines pour aider leur Lord.

Ils s'étaient répartis les tâches. Hermione s'était donnée pour mission d'être la secrétaire personnelle d'Harry, lui rappelant ses différents rendez-vous pour éviter qu'il soit en retard et lui avait fait ses revues de presses. Fleur, elle s'était occupée de toutes les diverses entreprises pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le reste. Même le reste de la famille Granger avait tenu à participer, ils s'étaient occupés de tout ce qui concernait le domaine voire certaines affaires moldues.

Le Survivant avait détesté les derniers jours, être sur le devant de la scène comme il l'avait été, mais il n'avait décemment pas pu s'y soustraire, il avait donc pris son mal en patience. Maintenant tout cela était terminé. Ce soir là, il était tranquillement installé à son bureau, contrairement aux autres habitants de ce château, lui n'avait pas besoin de dormir depuis le rituel avec Ulysse. Il profitait donc de ce moment de répit pour lire les articles qu'Hermione lui avait mis de côté pour qu'il puisse s'informer à tête reposée. Il y en avait sur tous les sujets, du Quidditch, des découvertes technologiques, des faits divers et surtout les dernières nouvelles du monde politique. Tout cela avait été classé dans plusieurs dossiers avec un code couleur, décidément Hermione resterait toujours Hermione.

Devant lui se trouvait le dossier rouge, celui qui se rapportait à la politique. Il y avait des articles sur le Magenmagot, notamment son coup d'éclat lors de la dernière séance. En parlant de ces derniers il y en avait un certain nombre d'entre eux portant sur Dolores Ombrages et sa descente aux enfers. Le Survivant relisait le même article, celui relatant son procès. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lisait ces mêmes lignes, encore et encore, celles annonçant les conclusions du procès de Dolores Ombrages ancienne sous-secrétaire d'état, ancienne grande inquisitrice de Poudlard et directrice auto proclamée de ce célèbre établissement.

Malgré les très lourdes accusations qu'il lui étaient portées, elle avait réussi à échapper de peu à Azkaban, un dernier acte de remerciement de la part de Fudge et ainsi il assurait ses arrières. En sauvant Dolores d'Azkaban, il évitait ainsi qu'elle révèle bon nombre de ses magouilles dans lesquelles ils étaient tous deux mouillés.

Elle échappait certes de peu à Azkaban, mais elle n'était absolument pas blanchie pour autant. Elle avait été assez lourdement. Elle était assignée à résidence, à défaut de la prison, elle était presque ruinée, il ne lui restait plus qu'un misérable appartement dans le quartier des embrumes, elle avait également perdu tous ses postes gouvernementaux. Elle était donc dorénavant une mendiante sans emploi, sans compter qu'elle avait été publiquement et désavoué par ses proches.

Harry avait quelques états d'âmes, il se souvenait encore de la dernière session du Magenmagot. Il se rappelait de la manière dont il avait humilié Ombrage à deux reprises devant les membres de l'assemblée. Puis lors du procès, ne lui laissant aucune chance de sans sortir. Il ne s'était pas reconnu dans la manière dont il avait parlé ce jour là. Au début il avait pensé que c'était Ulysse qui avait parlé à sa place, mais après avoir consulté son accolyte qui squattait son esprit, ce dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien et que c'était lui, Harry qui avait eu la pleine possession de son corps à ce moment précis.

Est ce que cela voulait dire que la fusion était achevée ? Ou qu'Ulysse avait finalement fini par déteindre sur lui ? Ce genre de constat lui faisait un peu peur, il avait peur de ne plus être lui même.

 ***** _ **T'es un idiot. ***_ Déclara une voix qu'il connaissait bien, dans son esprit.

 ***** _ **Quoi ?**_ _*_

 _ ***Tu es un abruti, toujours à réfléchir à des problèmes inexistants.**_ _*_ Le réprimanda l'immortel.

 _ ***Comment ça ?**_ _*_

 _ ***Tu es là. À psychoter sur des conneries. Alors je vais répondre à ta question. Oui, tu as changé mentalement, physiquement, également au niveau de ta personnalité et de ton comportement. Et c'est tout à fait normal, même sans le rituel de fusion tu aurais changé.**_

 _ **Physiquement, tu n'es plus un petit gamin frêle et maigrichon, grâce à l'entraînement que je te fais subir tu as gagné en muscle, ton problème de myopie est corrigé. Tu es toujours petit mais tu ne souffre plus de malnutrition.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de ton mental, il a lui aussi logiquement changé. Tu n'es plus le petit pantin du vieux aux cachous, tu apprends à penser par toi même. Tu n'es plus un constipé des sentiments qui recherche toujours à être aimé par tout ce qui bouge. Maintenant tu as une famille ? Tu sais qu'ils tiennent à toi, donc ça ne te gène pas de vexer quelques personnes sans importance.**_

 _ **Tu es beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit, tu ne vois plus le monde en noir et blanc, avec des méchants et des gentils, tu grandis.**_

 _ **Ta personnalité à également changée. C'est logique, tu n'es plus le petit garçon enfermé à Azkaban, tes transformations mentale et physique en sont également la cause, sans oublier qu'il est possible que je t'influence un petit peu, mais un chouïa rassure toi.**_

 _ **Tous ces changements entraînent logiquement une modification de ton comportement. Arrêtes donc de te plaindre je te rappelle que sans le rituel tu serais mort, balancé dans l'océan entourant Azkaban.***_ Expliqua l'immortel.

 _ ***D'accord mais ça n'empêche pas que ça me met mal à l'aise.**_ _*_ Tenta de se justifier le Survivant.

 _ ***Tu dois t'endurcir, je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'est pas dans un monde de bisounours. Surtout lorsque cela concerne la politique, là nous parlons d'une arène où l'on descend pour s'affronter de la manière la plus horrible. Pas de grand combat honorable, pas de duel d'honneur en face à face où le meilleur des deux gagne, ce n'est pas le plus méritant qui obtient les lauriers, pas de règles. Mais le plus retord, celui qui agit dans l'ombre, utilisant toutes les palettes possibles pour un combattant, n'ayant pas peur de se salir les mains, associant ruse et intrigue, alliance et manipulation. Un univers beaucoup plus violent, sanglant et traumatisant qu'une guerre, long et douloureux. Donc tu dois arrêter de penser comme tu le fais.**_

 _ **Tu es entrain de regretter ce qui arrive à l'autre crapaud. Tu as été trop doux avec elle. Elle méritait bien pire, tu le sais. Alors, oui, tu l'as humilié devant le Magenmagot, devant le tribunal mais tu ne leur as rien dis, tu as présenté quelques preuves. Mais tu as oublié les principales, elle t'a fait bien pire. Tu les sais, tu portes les marques, celles dont tu souffre, celles dont tu as gardé les marques, celles qui sont gravées dans ta chaire.**_

 _ **Ne crois pas que tu as fait preuve de clémence, mais de bêtise. C'était une véritable connerie.**_ Sermonna l'immortel visiblement en colère contre son ami.

 _ ***Le plan a fonctionné.***_ Tenta de se justifier le Survivant.

 _ ***Il n'est pas question du plan. Fonctionné, c'est vite dit. Il n'est qu'à moitié achevé. Le but était d'affaiblir Fudge, alors certes il est plus grandement affaibli par la perte de son chien de garde. Pourtant il avait encore suffisamment de pouvoir pour éviter Azkaban à son crapaud de compagnie. Nous savons tous les deux qu'en les montrant, on avait largement les preuves pour l'envoyer en enfer et Fudge en aurait été encore plus affaibli.***_ Contrat le fils d'Helga. Il n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de son ami. Il reprit donc plus doucement.

 _ ***Je sais pourquoi tu ne les as pas montrés, je comprends. Il n'est pas facile de montrer des marques de torture, surtout lorsqu'elles sont présentes sur son propre corps.***_ En entend ces paroles Harry ne pu s'empêcher de passer délicatement la main sur l'une de ses cicatrices, symbole de son passage dans les geôles du ministère. La voix de son ami le sorti de sa rêverie morbide.

 _ ***Mais comprend bien que la laisser ainsi libre est une grave erreur, elle est dangereuse, beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je connais ce genre de personnage, elle ne restera pas inactive dans son misérable appartement. Elle est avide de pouvoir, elle aime avoir de l'influence, se sentir importante car ça lui permet d'avoir un ascendant sur ceux qui n'en ont pas, lui permettant de les humilier, de les rabaisser, montrant ainsi sa supériorité. Elle a besoin de ça pour exister, satisfaire son sadisme. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.**_

 _ **La laisser libre comme ça, c'est lui permettre de rester en contact avec ce crétin de Fudge, par extension avec le pouvoir. Ils pourront toujours comploter ensemble, ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'elle va lui retirer sa confiance. Elle sait très bien que Fudge était obligé de la désavouer en public si il voulait garder la tête haute et une chance d'avoir ton soutien. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, on ne détruit pas quinze ans de magouilles politiques en un procès. Et d'un certain côté ça les aide légèrement.***_

 _ ***Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?***_ Demanda le Survivant maintenant intrigué.

 _ **Tout le monde va croire que le crapaud est enterré, mort politiquement, donc elle va avoir les mains libres pour leurs magouilles, elle ne sera plus tenue en laisse et l'un de ses objectifs sera de se venger, de te détruire toi et ton clan. Et elle n'hésitera pas à employer les grands moyens.***_ Expliqua l'immortel, contrairement au Survivant, il avait l'expérience de l'arène politique et des coups bas de ce monde.

 _ ***Quels grands moyens ?***_ Demanda-t-il, rendu légèrement inquiet par les paroles de son ami.

 _ ***Je pense qu'elle fera appel à la pègre, elle n'hésitera pas à mettre un contrat sur ta tête, voire pire l'éradication totale de ton clan.***_ Cette dernière phrase glaça le sang du Survivant.

 _ ***Tu n'avais pas pensé à toutes les conséquences. Mais t'inquiètes on va s'en occuper. Tu demanderas à Témis de renforcer la sécurité autour du manoir et des Granger. Et de laisser traîner ses oreilles pour éviter tout attentat.***_ Expliqua l'immortel rassurant ainsi son ami. Confier la sécurité aux deux Elfes noirs était la meilleure solution, étant eux mêmes déjà fermement implantés dans le milieu du crime organisé, ils étaient les mieux placés pour contrer toutes menaces venant de la pègre. Étonnamment faire appel à des criminels le rassurait.

 _ ***Je t'ai déçu ?***_ Demanda le Survivant maintenant inquiet de perdre la confiance de son ami. Il s'était étrangement attaché à la présence de l'immortel, après tout ils avaient tous les deux vécu l'enfer d'Azkaban et Ulysse aussi fou qu'il était, avait toujours été là pour le Survivant depuis le rituel, il trouvait que cela avait un côté rassurant pour lui qui avait maintenant peur de la solitude.

 _ ***Déçu ? Non, pourquoi tu m'aurais déçu ? C'est ta vie, Ry. La mienne est déjà achevée, donc pourquoi je serai déçu pour la tienne ? Je suis juste là car nous sommes amis, je t'aide et je te conseille lorsque tu en as besoin.**_ _*_ Lui répondit calmement l'immortel soulageant la conscience du jeune homme.

 _ ***Et le plan ?**_ _*_

 _ ***Quoi le plan ? Tu t'en inquiètes maintenant?**_ _*_ Ricana gentiment le fils de Serpentard. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part d'Harry, il finit par répondre à la question.

 _ ***On continue comme prévu.**_ _*_

 _ *** C'est à dire ?***_ Interrogea le Survivant en soupirant, l'immortel avait toujours cette désagréable manie de ne répondre qu'à moitié.

 _ ***On attend. On a déstabilisé Fudge, pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour fragiliser sa position. Ce qui fait que nous avons redistribué les cartes. Dumbledore et Jedusor ont élaboré leurs plans respectifs en partant du principe que Fudge serait à la tête du ministère. Ce type est tellement incompétent qu'il leur aurait laissé le champ libre. Mais maintenant, étant donné que le poste de Fudge ne tient qu'à un fil, l'idiot va tout faire pour le conserver. C'est à dire qu'il va tout faire pour avoir la meilleure côte possible auprès de l'opinion publique et pour ce faire en temps de guerre, il faut agir afin de la gagner.**_

 _ **En gros il va mettre des bâtons dans les pattes de Bubus et face de craie. Ils vont devoir prendre ça en compte maintenant, voir élaborer de nouveaux plans.***_ Répondit évasivement l'immortel.

 _ ***Et tu as une idée de leurs possibles plans ? ***_ Demanda le Survivant, sachant pertinemment que son ami était suffisamment retord pour envisager les plans de leurs adversaires, après tout dans une partie d'échec celui qui est le meilleur et celui qui arrive à anticiper les coups de l'adversaire.

 _ ***Humm. … Pas facile. Je vois plusieurs possibilités. Ils pourraient soutenir Fudge afin de le laisser au pouvoir, mais ça serais risqué car si le ministre est éjecté, ils auront perdu du temps et de l'argent. Soit ils cherchent à le renverser pour mettre une de leurs marionnettes en place afin d'obtenir un avantage dans la guerre. Cela impliquerait une perte de temps importante ainsi qu'une importante somme de gallions. Il reste aussi la possibilité qu'ils fassent comme nous, c'est à dire rien et attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe.***_ Détailla l'immortel.

 _ ***Je te l'ai dit, on attend.***_

 _ ***Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ? ***_ Soupira le Survivant.

 _ ***On laisse Fudge s'enfoncer seul. Il est au bord du gouffre. Je connais bien ce genre de personne, un lâche qui quittera le bateau en s'en mettant un maximum dans les poches, mais ça il le fera seulement en dernier recours. Pour le moment il est persuadé d'avoir encore une chance de s'en sortir, donc il va faire comme les idiots qui s'apprêtent à se noyer, il va gesticuler dans tous les sens pour rien. Maintenant qu'il est en danger, il va tous faire pour rassurer l'opinion publique avec des actions en grandes pompes. Idiot comme il est, il va faire une erreur à un moment donné et il ne restera plus qu'à le pousser dans le vide. Fudge évincé, on placera quelqu'un de confiance qui nettoiera le ministère de la corruption et des agents infiltrés.**_

 _ **Avec un ministère opérationnel Dumbledore et Voldemort devront jouer serrés et faire face à une véritable menace.***_ Expliqua l'immortel.

 _ *** D'accord on ne fait rien. ***_

 _ *** Comme ça tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur Poudlard.***_ Conseilla le fils d'Helga. Il n'en parlait pas mais il était tout aussi excité de retourner dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie que le Survivant. Poudlard représentait tellement pour l'immortel, après tout il était l'héritier des quatre fondateurs.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis. A me poser une question si vous en avez._**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre est terminé et il est à l'heure actuel entre les mains de mes Bêtas (que je remercie encore une fois). Il portera le titre: Le Poudlard Express. Titre assez évocateur détaillant le retour de notre héros à Poudlard. Je préviens de suite ce chapitre sera assez bateau. _**  
**_Le chapitre 22 ( Premiers pas à Poudlard tumultueux) est en cours de finalisation est sera d'ici peu envoyé pour être corrigé._**

 ** _Sur ce à la prochaine._**

 ** _Stratesgos_**


	21. Chapitre XXI

_**Bien le bonjour,**_

 _ **Je reviens avec le chapitre 21. Je ne ferai pas l'affront de vous donner une excuse pour mon retard. Mais rassurez vous, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il est vrai, dans la vie réelle, les études, le boulot, l'absence de Béta, ma fainéantise naturelle, le sport, mes autres projets de fanfiction. Je peine à maintenir un rythme de parution convenable. Mais je vais essayer, de poster au minium une fois par mois.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont laissé une revue. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite. Un grand merci à: Aya31, TeZuKa j, stormtrooper2, Lana, félinness, luffynette, Lilly1303, CutieSunshine, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Artémis, Enchantix.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _ **Réponses générales aux avis:**_

 _ **Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé qu'Harry avait fait une erreur dans le monde. Ombrage s'en sortir avec une bande sur les doigts et vous avez raison. Il s'en mordra les doigts plus tard dans l'histoire. J'ai certain projet pour elle. Les Malefoy ont un rôle particulier dans cette fanfiction, mais il faut attendre plusieurs chapitres avant de voir évoluer. Le sujet des sanctuaires va être abordé dans les prochains chapitres et vous découvrirez leur utilité.**_ _  
_ _ **J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions, sinon n'hésitez pas à moi les reposer.**_

 _ **Donc le 21 ème chapitre de la vérité cachée .**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un chapitre plutôt que plan, pas forcément très intéressant, ni indispensable pour la suite l'histoire. Mais il a quand même son importance. Et le Poudlard Express est un passage obligatoire pour aller à Poudlard.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans ce chapitre Harry parle de nouvelles connaissances. Hermione croisera Ron. Luna ferra son grand retour. Et Harry rencontra pour la première fois Daphné Greengrass.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _ **Bien évidement Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tout le mérite revient à JKR Je possède seulement des idées farfelues et certains personnages.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _ **Je tiens à remercier particulièrement**_ _ **djennys**_ _ **pour son aide pour la correction de ce chapitre et les anciens.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _ **Je tiens également à m'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs ayant le chapitre XXI posté samedi dernier. Ce n'était pas la bonne version du chapitre et un problème avec le site d'une modification importante de mon texte au point de rendre illisible. Je m'en excuse, vous écorcher les yeux n'est pas mon intention. Je tiens à remercier chlo007, emmylee, Mika77 et un ou un invité qui a eu une erreur de mon erreur, me permettant ainsi de la corriger.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort d'Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1059 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que de son héritier.  
-1060 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance d'Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement d'Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 : Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin Vacances en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet : Bal au ministère Français.  
-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.  
\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.  
-22 Août : Première d'Harry au Magenmagot.  
-1 septembre : Rentrée.

Langues :

 _~S~Fourchelangue~S~_  
=Gobelbabil=  
 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapides que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).  
 _« Français »_

 _Chapitre XXI_

 _Le Poudlard Express_

Astoria Greengrass était une jolie jeune femme de seize ans. Malgré son jeune âge, elle attirait déjà de nombreux regard concupiscent venant de la gente masculine. Son corps était magnifiquement sculpté, possédant de jolies courbes, des formes harmonieuses rendant jalousent une grande partie des camarades féminines de la jeune femme. Astoria ne possédait pas seulement le corps désirable d'une jeune femme rentrant dans l'âge adulte. Elle avait également un magnifique visage angélique, deux profonds yeux bleus océans, qui vous envoutaient, assortis aux longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux creux de ses reins.

Astoria n'était pas seulement une belle femme. Elle était également une jeune sorcière sur le point de rentrer à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Sa grande intelligence et sa curiosité insatiable lui valurent d'être répartie à Serdaigle, la maison de l'intelligence et de la sagesse. Etre répartie chez les bleus et argents ne fut pas une mauvaise chose pour la jeune Greengrass. Cette maison correspondait bien à sa personnalité studieuse. Elle se serait difficilement adaptée aux autres maisons de l'école. Astoria n'avait pas le courage ni la hardiesse d'un Gryffondor, elle était beaucoup trop timide pour s'intégrer dans une maison aussi sociable que Poufsouffle. Serpentard était l'autre maison qui aurait pu l'accueillir. Mais contrairement au reste de sa famille abonné aux couleurs vertes et argentés des Serpentard, Astorias ne possédait pas la ruse et le gout pour les intriques inhérentes à la maison du serpent. Ne pas être répartie à Serpentard avait légèrement déçu son père, car elle brisait ainsi une vieille tradition familiale.

Les Greengrass était une vieille famille sorcière considérait comme appartenant à l'aristocratie sang-pur. Dans ce genre de famille, les traditions avaient une grande importance, leur conférant une certaine éminence par rapport aux sorciers moyens. Plus la famille était vieille, plus elle possédait de connaissance sur la magie. Un savoir qui faisait la fierté de ces familles. Les Greengrass faisaient partie du cercle très fermé des vingt clans les plus anciens du pays. Depuis près d'un siècle maintenant les membres du clan d'Astoria s'étaient enfermés dans leur rôle de fiers sang-purs. Voila pourquoi le père de la jeune femme avait été légèrement déçu par la répartition de sa cadette.

Heureusement pour elle, sa sœur aînée, Daphné avait été répartie à Serpentard. Les sœurs Greengrass étaient seulement séparées par une année d'écart. Daphné était la parfaite fille sang-pur, la digne héritière de son père. Elle était ambitieuse, rusée et aimait les manigances politiques. Elle était faite pour le monde des affaires et l'arène politique. Bien que les deux sœurs ne soient pas dans la même maison, elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Daphné était l'une des seules amies d'Astoria, elle avait tendance à la surprotéger. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient beaucoup, physiquement elles étaient presque identiques, Daphné était peut-être un peu plus formée et plus grande que sa cadette. Les différences entre les deux sœurs étaient au niveau de leurs personnalités respectives. L'aînée d'Astoria était ambitieuse, légèrement manipulatrice, rusée, elle avait une personnalité plutôt froide qui avait tendance à effrayer les autres élèves. Mais elle était bonne élève et respecté par la majorité du corps étudiant de Poudlard, cela lui avait valu la place de préfète en chef. La jeune Serdaigle, elle était curieuse, aimant les livres et affreusement timide. La timidité de la jeune femme l'avait empêché de tisser des liens avec ses autres camarades de maisons excepté Luna Lovegood.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Astoria se retrouvait seule ce matin là, sur le quai de la gare de King's cross, alors que ses camarades étudiants étaient entrain de se retrouver après avoir étaient séparés pendant les longs mois de vacances d'été. Le quai neuf trois quart était un véritable capharnaüm, les familles faisaient leurs adieux aux étudiants de Poudlard, des mères pleuraient submergé par l'émotion de voir un ou plusieurs de ses enfants partir au loin, des familles se regroupaient entre ami, des amis se retrouvaient, les retardataires continuaient à affluer sur le quai pour venir agrandir le chaos ambiant. Ce bazar ambiant n'était pas un environnement qu'affectionnait Astoria.

Contrairement à la majorité des sorciers présents sur l'embarcadère, la famille Greengrass n'avait pas cet attrait du frison occasionné par le fait d'être en retard. Comme il le sied à toute famille sang-pur les deux sœurs avaient fait leurs adieux à leurs parents chez elles, afin d'éviter toutes effusions d'émotions en publique. Astoria et sa sœur s'étaient rendues seules à la gare de King's Cross, elles possédaient toutes les deux leurs permis de transplanage. Elles étaient arrivées en avance, Daphné était chargée de préparer la réunion des préfets. Astoria s'était donc retrouvé seule sur le quai, comme tous les ans. Elle se mit donc en quête d'un compartiment vide où elle pourrait s'installer tranquillement en attendant d'être rejointe par son aînée ou Luna. Bien qu'il soit peu probable qu'elle puise voir son amie avant le banquet du soir. Son amie avait passé l'été à parcourir le monde à la recherche de créature fantastique, elle allait donc passer une grande partie du voyage à rattraper le temps perdu avec son fiancé après avoir accomplie son devoir de préfète.

Vagabondant dans les wagons du train à la recherche du bon compartiment où s'installer. Elle se sentit irrémédiablement attirée par une douce mélodie. Une douce mélopée se fit entendre en provenance des derniers compartiments du train. Cet air calme et apaisant amena la jeune femme devant une loge occupé par un garçon. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée de son compartiment, allongé sur l'une des banquettes face à la fenêtre. Il devait avoir entre 17 ou 18 ans, l'âge correspondant aux élèves rentrant en dernière année. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu aperçu durant les années précédentes. Un aussi beau visage que celui de ce garçon, elle s'en serait souvenue. Comme il lui tournait le dos, elle devait se contenter de le contempler à travers son reflet renvoyé par la fenêtre du wagon.

Astoria le trouvait plutôt mignon, pas forcément très grand. Il devait atteindre difficilement le mètre soixante-quinze. Il était relativement fin, sans être totalement frêle. Il possédait des cheveux noirs couleurs corbeaux assez long pour lui recouvrir le front, ses mèches descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Il était avachi sur la banquette perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'entrée d'Astoria dans le compartiment, tellement il était absorbé par sa musique. Ses doigts dansaient agilement sur une flûte traversière montrant ainsi une longue pratique de cet art.

La magnifique mélodie s'échappant de l'instrument vibrait de magie. Une magie belle et pure, rendue visible par les notes harmonieuses jouées par le jeune homme. De légers filaments d'énergies montaient dans les airs pour aller créer deux petites silhouettes faites à partir des particules d'eau environnantes. Les deux personnages aqueux étaient engagés dans une magnifique valse rythmée par les notes de la flûte. Astoria trouvait ce magnifique spectacle extraordinaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel ballet. En bonne Serdaigle, elle était curieuse. Elle voulait connaître le secret de du jeune homme. Comment arrivait-il à faire valser ces personnages au rythme de la musique ?

Astoria avait lu beaucoup de livre, son manque de sociabilité l'avait poussé à se réfugier dans les bouquins. Elle avait lu de nombreuse chose sur la magie. Notamment un écrit évoquant ce type d'enchantement tissé à partir de chant, ou de mélodie joué à l'aide d'instrument. Les enchantements harmoniques faisaient partie, selon le livre lu par Astoria, d'une branche de la magie sensée être en voie d'extinction. Comment le jeune homme arrivait-t-il à maîtriser une telle magie ? Encore un mystère à rajouter à la liste le concernant. Mais une énigme que comptait bien résoudre Astoria.

Harry n'avait pas entendu la jeune Serdaigle entrer dans son compartiment. Il était totalement absorbé par la conversation qu'il tenait avec Ulysse au moment de l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Ils étaient en plein débat à propos des différentes vérités historiques oubliées par le monde magique. Le Survivant avait pris l'habitude de débattre avec son ami des diverses événements passé sous silence durant la vie de ce dernier. En 1000 ans Ulysse avait été témoin d'un grand nombre d'événements marquant l'histoire. Cela permettait à Harry de passer le temps. Bien qu'extrêmement intéressant et passionnant ces débats avait tendance à faire perdre, au Survivant, le monde qui l'entourait.

C'était l'un des défauts hérité de l'immortel avec celui de détester perdre son temps. Jouer de la flûte et converser avec Ulysse étaient un moyen de tuer le temps. Hermione l'avait forcé à arriver bien trop tôt à King's Cross à son gout. La jeune femme avait toujours sa phobie pour les retards et elle avait voulu éviter la horde de journalistes poursuivant où qu'il ail depuis son retour au pays. Hermione prenait son rôle de sœur très au sérieux, peut-être trop. Elle faisait tout pour le protéger et lui éviter les ennuis. Elle l'avait collé de force dans ce compartiment en lui donnant l'ordre de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à son retour. Elle était partie remplir ses devoirs de préfète en allant assister à la réunion de rentrée des porteurs de badge. Et lui, comme un petit frère bien obéissant, il était resté tranquillement assis dans ce compartiment.

Il s'était retrouvé seul, à ne rien faire. Comme toujours il avait fini par s'ennuyer, il avait donc sorti sa flûte pour s'occuper. Ces connaissances musicales était un don hérité d'Ulysse, ou plutôt grâce à Rowena Serdaigle et les filles d'Helga qui avaient torturé l'immortel lors de son enfance afin qu'il apprenne les bases de cet art. Arguant que tous enfants de bonnes familles se devaient de maîtriser l'art de la musique. Les nombreuses séances d'apprentissages de cet art avaient été un véritable supplice pour l'immortel. Malgré l'instance de ses préceptrices Ulysse n'avait aucun don pour la musique, ni la patient pour l'apprendre, sans évoquer son talent désastreux pour le chant. Il lui avait fallu près de 500 ans de travail acharné à l'Amazone pour être capable de jouer seulement trois morceaux. Mais ils étaient dénués de toutes âmes, ils étaient joués de façon mécanique.

Harry avait hérité des maigres capacités musicales de l'immortel, il profitait des moments de solitude et d'ennui comme celui-ci pour jouer l'un des trois morceaux de son répertoire. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une occupation lors de l'une de ses séances d'ennui. Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle le Survivant aimait tromper le temps en jouant de la musique. Elle avait le don d'énerver le parasite immortel accroché à son esprit. L'Amazone détestait la musique, il ne supportait surtout pas l'idée d'être mauvais dans un domaine.

Les années de pratiques de l'immortel permettaient maintenant au Survivant de jouer ces mélodies mécaniquement, dorénavant ses doigts connaissaient d'eux mêmes le ballet qu'ils devaient effectuer le long de l'instrument, permettant ainsi à l'esprit du jeune Lord de vagabonder au gré de ses envies. Cela lui permettait ainsi de jouer de la flûte tout en maintenant une conversation avec son ami intérieur.

-C'est magnifique. Finit par déclarer Astoria devant la chorégraphie effectuée par les danseurs d'eau. Sa déclaration fit sursauter le jeune homme surpris, stoppant ainsi la mélodie et s'évaporer les danseurs.

 _ ***Putain. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. ***_ Rouspéta le Survivant.

 _ ***Heureusement, que monsieur possède un sixième sens lui permettant de ressentir les changements dans le flux de magie qui t'entoure. ***_ Nargua un immortel sarcastique. Harry avait encore du mal à utiliser ce nouveau pouvoir acquis grâce au rituel, au grand dam d'Ulysse. L'immortel ne perdait aucune occasion de lui reprocher cette lacune.

-C'était un enchantement ? Demanda la jeune femme, ramenant son interlocuteur à la réalité. Elle était visiblement très curieuse.

-Toi ! Tu dois être une Serdaigle. Déduisit le jeune homme, prenant totalement de cours l'adolescente par son changement de sujet.

-Hein ?

-Je dis que tu dois être une Serdaigle. Répéta-t-il avec malice.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Simple. Il y a qu'une Serdaigle pour être aussi curieuse. Sans oublier le morceau d'écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle qui tente de s'échapper de ton sac. Se moqua gentiment le garçon, en montrant le morceau de tissus.

-Euh… Oui. Se fut les seuls paroles que réussi à prononcer la jeune fille, déstabilisée par l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes. Ce dernier venait de se lever afin d'aider la jeune femme à installer ses affaires dans l'un des filets à bagages sans qu'elle n'ait eu à lui demander.

-Alors, c'était bien un enchantement la musique que tu jouais ? Interrogea-t-elle une nouvelle fois, après qu'ils eurent pris place sur les banquettes. Cette question fit encore rire le jeune homme.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Ricana le brun, cette remarque eut l'effet de faire rougir la jeune femme honteuse devant son manque flagrant de politesse.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question. Oui c'était bien un enchantement. Sourit-il.

-C'était magnifique. Tu es doué. Complimenta-t-elle. De nouveau les paroles de la jeune femme eurent le don de faire rire l'inconnu aux yeux émeraude.

-Non ! Absolument pas. Tu viens d'écouter l'un des trois seuls morceaux de mon répertoire. Expliqua-t-il. Et encore je les maîtrise seulement à cause d'un entraînement acharné. Compléta le jeune Lord.

-Cela n'empêche rien. Ce que je viens de voir était magnifique. Répliqua Astoria, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce type d'enchantement, en bonne Serdaigle. Elle avait déjà entendu parler ou lu sur ce genre de magie. C'était l'une des branches de la magie dites perdues, car les personnes la maîtrisant encore étaient extrêmement rares voire disparues. Donc voir un garçon de son âge faire usage de ce type d'enchantement avait grandement attisé sa curiosité.

-Magnifique ? Je n'irai pas jusque là. Je dirais plutôt basique et je suis très loin d'être doué. Répondit le Survivant.

-Pourtant les danseurs d'eau ?

-Rien de bien compliqué. Tu verrais de quoi sont capable ceux qui possèdent un véritable talent, c'est tout bonnement splendide. Ils font des enchantements de très haut niveau comme le plafond magique de la grande Salle de Poudlard. Moi je suis juste capable de faire valser trois ou quatre gouttelettes d'eau ensemble.

-Mais, les enchantements harmoniques ne sont pas sensés être un domaine de la magie que l'on a perdu? Demanda la jeune femme blonde presque sans voix, faisant sourire le jeune brun.

 _ ***Si les enchantements ont réellement disparu, je n'imagine pas le niveau de médiocrité des sorciers de nos jours. ***_ Rallia l'immortel.

-Disparu ? Non, tu te trompes. Tu es britannique, il est normal d'avoir cette impression, mais elle est fausse. Les enchantements sonores est une branche de la magie qui est loin d'avoir disparu. Il existe encore de nombre maîtres de cet art encore vivants dans le reste du monde.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dans les autres pays c'est différent ? Demanda l'adolescente curieuse.

-Pourquoi ? Une question si simple, mais pourtant si complexe. Ricana le jeune homme en prenant une pose pensive.

 _ ***C'est bon tu as fini de jouer l'acteur ? Répond à la gamine, elle va finir par exploser à trépigner comme elle le fait.**_ _*_ Rouspéta l'immortel, bien que le petit jeu du Survivant l'amusait grandement. Ce comportement était un héritage de la personnalité dérangée du fils d'Helga, signe que leurs mentalités fusionnaient de plus en plus. Elle était loin l'époque du petit Harry tout mignon, tout gentil ayant peur de vexer les autres.

-L'Angleterre est coupée du reste monde depuis plus de soixante ans. Elle s'est repliée sur elle même après sa victoire sur Grindelwald. Est-ce par vanité, par vantardise, par orgueil, ou outrecuidance, ou encore par suffisance ? Cela je l'ignore. Et la dernière guerre contre Voldemort a accentué cet isolationnisme. Là ou le monde se relevait des grandes guerres du XXème siècle, grâce à des découvertes technologiques ou magiques, une croissance démographique en hausse. Le Royaume Uni, lui a stagné voire régressé.  
Son gouvernement est devenu l'ennemi de certaines formes de magie, il a d'ailleurs proscris un certain nombre de branches de la magie. Une chasse à l'érudit, c'est peu à peu mise en place dans le pays, mené par le ministère. De nombreux maîtres sorciers, spécialiste dans des domaines classés comme sombre par les intenses gouvernementales ont dû fuir le pays. Des familles détenant ce genre de savoir tel-que les Black, les Lovegood, les Lestranges, les Mac Low ont été pratiquement ostracisés, catalogués comme excentrique, ou encore faisant parti de familles sombres comme famille sombre. Ce genre de pression a entrainé une véritable fuite des cerveaux, causant ainsi la perte d'innombrables connaissances pour ce pays. Le manque de savoir a logiquement entrainé la propagation d'idées reçues, petit à petit aux files des ans, sur la perte de certaines magies ou théories. Expliqua calmement le jeune Lord, scrutant attentivement les expressions de son interlocutrice.

En fonction des micros-expression et de la réaction de son interlocutrice lors de ce type de discours pouvait révéler à Harry les opinions politiques ou encore le milieu social de la jeune femme se trouvant devant lui. Les Né-Moldus avaient tendance à tomber des nues devant de telles explications, ils avaient tendance à ignorer le monde magique en dehors de celui de leur pays. Les sang-purs Anglais eux avaient plutôt tendance à s'offusquer refusant de voir la réalité en face. Les sang-mélés et les sorciers normaux avaient tellement été endoctrinés dans l'idée de la grandeur de leur pays qu'ils refusaient tout bonnement d'écouter. Rare étaient les sorciers ayant remarqué la perte de leurs connaissances.

La réaction de la jeune fille pouvait également permette à Harry de définir son l'appartenance politique dans certains cas. Si elle se mettait à accuser les Mangemorts, ou Voldemort, ou encore les Serpentards et éventuellement les sang-purs, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle soit une partisane de Dumbledore. Alors que dans le cas contraire si elle accusait les Moldus ou les Né-Moldus, ou Dumbledore il y avait de forte chance que ses idées soient en adéquation avec celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais cela donnait simplement une idée et non la vérité. Néanmoins la jeune femme surpris le Survivant en ne rentrant dans aucune des catégories de son estimation.

-Vraiment? J'avais remarqué notre régression, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça ne touchait seulement notre pays. Surtout je ne pensais que cela irait aussi loin. Déclara-t-elle pensive, le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle allait se pencher sur la question en faisant des recherches afin vérifier les dires de son compagnon de voyage. Une véritable Serdaigle pensa le jeune homme en souriant.

-Et comment marche ces enchantements ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Astoria ne voulait pas parler politique avec cet inconnu, elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par ses connaissances magiques.

-Mmmmh…. Comme tous les enchantements, le but est d'influencer la magie afin de tisser une toile d'énergie autour d'un objet, ou pour créer un envoutement. Répondit évasivement le Survivant.

-Oui, mais comment tu fais, tu n'as pas de baguette ? Insista Astoria déterminé.

-C'est le principe des enchantements harmoniques, l'utilisation de baguette n'est pas un pré-requis. Il faut savoir que la magie n'est pas seulement présente dans le corps d'un être magique, mais partout dans notre environnement. Il existe des sorciers capables d'utiliser cette magie. Les Mages sont des sorciers puissants utilisant une partie de leur magie interne pour influencer et se servir de la magie extérieure augmentant ainsi leur capacité. Il y a aussi les Druides. Ils sont les sorciers les plus puissants, car ils sont capables d'utiliser la magie environnante sans avoir besoin recourt à leur propre source de pouvoir. Les Mages et surtout les Druides sont rares. Les enchantements harmoniques ressemblent à la manière dont les Mages ou les Druides utilisent la magie. Ça consiste à faire raisonner sa voix ou ces notes sur la même fréquence que celle de la magie, quand c'est fait tu peux influencer et enfin tisser un enchantement avec la magie. Ce n'est pas très dur. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, de concentration et de méditation.

-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? À faire comme toi ? Je veux dire les enchantements musicaux ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme embarrassée. Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à l'empressement de la blonde, un rire franc, rapidement suivit par celui d'un certain immortel coincé dans sa tête. Cette fille était réellement une Serdaigle, curieuse, quoi qui l'arrive rien ne pourrait étancher sa soif de connaissance.

-Je pourrais t'aider au début mais je serai rapidement dépassé, surtout si tu as un minimum de talent pour les arts musicaux. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu ais réellement besoin de mon aide. Je te passerai des bouquins, ça devrait t'aider bien plus que moi. Tout est une histoire de concentration magique et de méditation. Je t'aiderai sur ces deux points là. Ça te permettra de voir et ressentir le flux de magie. Après il te restera plus qu'à réussir à rentrer en résonnance avec la magie pour l'influencer et tisser des enchantements. Répondit-il.

-Merci, merci, merci infiniment. S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Elle n'avait dorénavant qu'une seule hâte, celle de pouvoir décortiquer ces fameux livres.

Un regard par la fenêtre indiqua à la jeune femme que le train avait déjà quitté la gare de King's Cross, depuis un bon moment maintenant. Devant elle, défilaient les landes anglaises. Ils étaient bien loin de la banlieue londonienne. Discuter avec ce jeune homme inconnu avait fait passer le temps à une vitesse folle selon elle. Cette simple constations, lui fit soudain réaliser son manque flagrant de politesse. Elle en devint rapidement rouge de honte. Elle ne savait absolument pas qui était cet inconnu. Elle avait oublié de se présenter et de lui demander son nom. Une faute grave pour une sang-pur. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle le détailla une nouvelle fois.

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de face. Elle eu la confirmation qu'il avait un visage fin, de magnifique yeux émeraudes possédant quelques petits éclats argentés, des cheveux en bataille ni trop court ni trop long, suffisamment pour dissimuler son front. Vu sa taille, il devait être en septième année voir en sixième, mais étrangement elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu à Poudlard l'année précédente. Était-il nouveau ? Il lui restait qu'une seule solution pour connaître l'identité de son inconnu.

-Heu… J'ai oublié de me présenter. Astoria Greengrass sixième année à Serdaigle. Déclara-t-elle gênée en tendant timidement la main vers le jeune homme se trouvant en face d'elle.

\- Si tu te présente maintenant, j'en déduis que tu ne m'as pas encore reconnu. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule, j'ai beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Sourit le jeune homme, avant d'enchaîner.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle Greengrass. Lord Harry Potter-Black sixième année à Gryffondor pour vous servir. Répondit-il en faisant un baisemain à la jeune fille.

\- …. L'adolescente en resta sans voix, devant elle se trouvait le célèbre Survivant. Le jeune Lord dont toute la population sorcières parlait, le seul élève ayant était enfermé à Azkaban avant la fin de son cursus scolaire. Les journaux avaient en effet évoqué les nombreux changements physiques du jeune Lord à la suite de son enfermement. Mais Astoria ne s'était pas attendu à des changements si radicaux. Les paroles du jeune homme la surprirent également, normalement le Survivant aurait dû se trouver en septième année et non en sixième. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à le voir évoluer avec les dernières années suites à un forcing de Dumbledore. Après tout l'élu n'était-il pas son petit protégé ? Visiblement il n'en avait rien fait, ou il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux sorciers.

-Mmmmm …. Greengrass, cela me dis qu'elle que chose. A tout hasard, tu ne serais pas l'une des descendantes de Thadeus Greengrass ? Cette question fit grincer des dents de la Serdaigle. Son ancêtre avait très mauvaise réputation, une réputation qui avait également ternie celle de son clan.

-Oui, je sais. Il était un affreux mage noir. Déclara-t-elle sarcastique. Alors que le jeune Lord, qui partageait son compartiment, souriait et qu'un certain immortel, lui était totalement hilare.

 _ ***Cet idiot de Thadeus ? Un mage noir? Serte il était un bon sorcier, mais il était très loin d'avoir le niveau d'un mage. ***_ Commenta de fils d'Helga.

-Un mage noir ? Non, je ne crois pas. Comment un mage noir aurait-il pu créer le sortilège du Patronus ? Le sort réputé comme étant le plus blanc du répertoire sorcier. Rétorqua le jeune Lord à la grande surprise de la jeune fille. Elle était persuadée que son aïeul était l'un des pires mages noirs de l'histoire et là un quasi inconnu lui affirmait le contraire. Il venait de remettre en cause la majorité de ses croyances sur sa propre famille.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Simple j'ai lu le carnet où il détaillait ses travaux. Je te le rendrai si tu veux, une fois que j'aurai terminé de les étudier. Déclara le Potter.

 _ ***Menteur ! J'ai lu le carnet après avoir tuer Thadeus. ***_ Rectifia l'immortel.

 _ *** Comme quoi ça du bon d'assimiler tes souvenirs, j'ai tes connaissances et je n'ai pas tué ce type.***_

Leur conversation intérieure fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment laissant apparaître Neville Londubat. Ce dernier ne pris pas la peine de demander l'autorisation d'entrer. Il s'installa après avoir salué Astoria, visiblement ils se connaissaient sûrement grâce à l'amitié entre la jeune Greengrass et la fiancée du Lord Londubat.

-Ah ! Harry te voilà ! Quelle idée de t'installer dans le dernier compartiment du train ?

-Pour la tranquillité. Et je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Hermione m'a ordonné de rester ici !

-Évidement. Je comprends mieux.

-Et toi où étais-tu caché ? Interrogea le Survivant.

-J'ai accompagné Luna à la réunion des préfets et après je suis allé saluer des amis, tu sais tu n'es pas mon unique ami. Sourit-il.

-Bien, fait moi une liste et je les tuerai. Comme ça je serai le seul. Répondit négligemment l'hôte de l'immortel. La Serdaigle, elle assistait à la conversation totalement médusée par le sérieux du Survivant. Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait sérieusement d'assassiner tout les autres amis de Neville ou si c'était une simple plaisanterie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il plaisante. La rassura le jeune Londubat, lui s'était habitué au sens de l'humour de son ami. Au fait Ry, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu à l'avant du train ?

-Non. Une idée Astoria ?

-Euuuh … Non.

-C'est bon, Harry, pas la peine de te moquer de moi. C'est une simple façon de parler, ça s'appel une question rhétorique. Donc je disais. J'ai assisté aux salutations entre Hermione et Ronald. Sourie le Londubat guettant une réaction de la part de son ami qui n'en eu aucune.

-Et ?

\- Hermione a boxé Wesley dès qu'il s'est approché d'elle pour la saluer. Je crois même qu'elle lui a fait sauter une dent. Puis après l'avoir mis au sol elle s'est mise à le frapper tout en lui hurlant dessus que c'était un lâche, un connard, un traître et j'en passe. Avec Susan on a été obligé de la calmer avant qu'elle ne le tue à coup de pieds. Tout le monde était tellement surpris par son comportement que personne n'a pensé à enlever des points à Gryffondor, elle n'a même pas eu de retenue, ni perdu son poste de préfète. Même si ces derniers points c'est plus parce que Susan, Luna et la sœur d'Astoria l'on couverte sans compter Malefoy qui était bien trop heureux de voir Wesley humilié. Tu ne dis rien ? Interrogea le jeune Londubat.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? Hermione a cassé la gueule à Wesley et alors ? Elle a bien le droit de se défouler un peu. Soupira le jeune homme visiblement pas le moins du monde intéressé par le fait divers ayant eu lieu à l'avant du train.

-Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû lui montrer les souvenirs concernant ton procès. Reprocha son ami.

-Elle en avait besoin, de cette façon elle a vu la vérité en face. L'hypocrisie de l'être humain, la jalousie, la traîtrise, la corruption de notre gouvernement. Si je ne l'avais pas fait elle serait toujours aussi naïve pour tout ce qui concerne l'autorité et la vérité des livres.

-Heu…. D'accord. Et sinon toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Interrogea le fils de sa marraine.

\- A propos de quoi ?

-Pour Ronald ? Tu feras quoi quand tu vas te retrouver face à lui ?

-Rien, Ron est un crétin. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un être égoïste, avide, jaloux, arrogant, faible, idiot et bien d'autres défauts. Je ne ferai rien, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que me préoccuper de cet idiot. Répondit le Survivant lassé par cette discussion, son ami le comprit rapidement et changea rapidement de sujet.

Les deux Gryffondor se mirent à débattre de chose et d'autre en incorporant la jeune femme dans leur conversation cette fois ci, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme de la maison Poufsouffle. Astoria l'avait déjà vu, elle était généralement au côté de Susan Bones, les deux septièmes années étaient comme des inséparables. La cadette Greengrass était étonnée de voir qu'Hannah Abbott faisait partie des amis proches du Survivant et visiblement elle était très proche du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Elle avait le même comportement qu'un membre de sa famille. La jeune Abbott avait pris la décision de faire un cours de rattrapage au Survivant sur tous les différents potins ayant eu lieu à Poudlard lors de son année d'absence. Astoria n'en fut pas surprise elle savait par sa sœur que les Poufsouffle étaient de vraies commères, ils étaient d'ailleurs l'une des principales sources d'informations de sa sœur.

Astoria n'était pas très portée sur les ragots, mais à son plus grand étonnement elle prit plaisir à être intégrée à la conversation. En effet Londubat et la locataire de la maison du blaireau l'incorporèrent immédiatement dans leur conversation faisant fi de sa maison ou encore du fait qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Astoria apprécia beaucoup d'être intégrée par le groupe comme si elle avait toujours été l'une des leurs. Seul le Survivant ne participait pas activement à la conversation. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite lisant un livre, intervenant par intermittence. Encore une fois la jeune Greengrass trouvait que les deux amis de l'élu étaient visiblement habitués à son comportement légèrement perché. Il ressemblait un peu à son amie Luna Lovegood.

En parlant de la jeune Lovegood, elle fit son apparition à l'entrée du compartiment quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du chariot de la vieille dame aux confiseries. La petite blonde lunaire se jeta littéralement sur le Survivant, sans tenir compte de la présence de son fiancé assis juste à coté. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être gêné par le comportement de sa petite amie. Astoria avait compris que les deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient pas vu des vacances, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le quai de la gare.

-Bonjour petite fée. Déclara le Survivant en répondant à l'étreinte de la blonde.

-Harry ! Tu as changé. Répondit la jeune préfète en guise de salutation. Elle prit la tête de son ami, lui servant actuellement de siège, entre ses mains pour le scruter en inclinant la tête du jeune homme dans tous les sens. Comme si elle cherchait un changement chez son ami.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petite fée ! Est ce que ton inspection te satisfait ? Demanda le jeune Lord alors que son amie venait de coller son front au sien pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as plus de Nargoles, mais tu fais toujours peur aux Cibilles. Et tu as deux Ombres.

 _ ***Oh, putain. Elle me voit.***_

 _ ***Pourquoi elle te verrait, tu n'es pas une Ombre?***_ Demanda le Survivant à son ami immortel.

 _ ***L'ombre d'une personne est la partie visible de l'âme. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les vampires n'ont pas d'ombre. Donc si ta copine hippie voit deux ombres en te regardant, c'est qu'elle voit mon âme en plus de la tienne. Cette gamine est intéressante.***_

 _ ***Comment ça intéressante ? ***_ Interrogea le Survivant. Il aurait bien voulu que son ami donne plus d'explication sur la relation entre les âmes et les Ombres mais comme souvent l'immortel changeait de sujet d'un claquement de doigt.

 _ ***Elle n'est pas humaine. Ou plutôt elle n'est pas totalement humaine, c'est une hybride. Et je dirai qu'elle a une fraction de sang de Dryades. Ce qui serai logique car les êtres des forets peuvent voir des créatures magiques invisibles pour l'œil humain. ***_ Expliqua l'immortel, il s'imaginait déjà plusieurs manières pour étudier la jeune Lovegood qui était un sujet extrêmement intéressant selon lui.

-Il te parle, hein ? Demanda la jeune fille, en penchant la tête sur le coté avec une moue curieuse. Ignorant totalement le projet du fils de Serpentard de la disséquer, à des fins scientifiques, mais disséquer tout de même.

-Heu… Oui et il se demande si tu as du sang de Dryade dans les veines ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Confirma la jeune Serdaigle. Alors que les autres personnes présentes dans ce compartiment étaient totalement perdues, ils avaient l'étrange sensation d'assister à une conversation venant d'un monde parallèle.

-Il veut aussi te disséquer. Déclara négligemment un Survivant avec un sourire espiègle, à la plus grande horreur de l'assistance.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Mais pourquoi il veut savoir si j'ai du sang de Dryade ? Et comment il l'a su ?

 _ ***Je déteste ce genre de conversation où on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? ***_ Soupira l'immortel las.

 _ *** Peut-être parce que tu n'existe que dans ma tête. Et maintenant que tu as fini de te plaindre tu peux répondre à ses questions. Car elle ne me lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'en aura pas.***_

 _ *** Est ce qu'elle connaît Durthu ?***_ Harry sut qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre d'Ulysse.

-Il dit que c'est parce que tu es capable de voire les Cibilles. Il demande aussi si tu connais un certain Durthu.

-Heu … D'accord, il te ment, tu le sais ?

\- Ça je n'en doute pas un instant. Sourit le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, l'immortel ne disait pratiquement jamais la vérité. Il ne mentait pas, généralement il ne disait seulement que la moitié de la vérité. Mais bon le Survivant s'y était habitué.

-D'accord si tu es au courant. Pour Durthu c'est l'arrière grand-père de ma mamie. Il est très gentil, tu le connais ?

 _ *** Le connaître, comment pourrais tu connaître un vénérable Aïeule Treeman ? Dit lui de le saluer de ma part. ***_ Ricana l'immortel.

 _ *** Comment je fais pour le saluer alors que tu es censé être mort ?***_ Rétorqua le jeune Lord.

 _ ***Dit que l'homme qui hurle à la lune rouge le salut. Son grand-père comprendra.**_ * Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres paroles. L'immortel détestait parler pour ne rien dire, il trouvait ça ennuyant.

-Il te dit de saluer ton Aïeul de la part de l'homme qui hurlait à la lune rouge.

-Heu d'accord. Il n'est pas un peu fou ? Demanda la petite voix de Luna en lâchant le Survivant pour rejoindre les genoux confortables de son fiancé.

-Si totalement. Soupira le Gryffondor avec en souriant. Après cet échange surréaliste, les conversations dans le compartiment reprirent. Luna menait un débat sur des créatures fantastiques avec le Survivant et à la fois elle subissait un interrogatoire en règle de la Poufsouffle qui voulait tout savoir sur la réunion des préfets. Encore une fois Astoria était incorporée à la conversation. Pour elle s'était l'un de ses meilleurs voyages dans le Poudlard express.

Les conversations en tout genres continuèrent jusqu'à l'apparition d'Hermione devenu Potter depuis l'été par l'adoption. La brune salua tout le monde avant de s'avachir contre le Survivant pour se caler sur son nouveau frère. Mais alors qu'Hannah commençait à questionner la brune sur son coup de sang au début du voyage, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Susan Bones ainsi que sa sœur aînée. Daphné était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Tracey Davis, une grande brune de Serpentard. Elles entrèrent à la suite de la Poufsouffle.

-Alors Granger on est calmée ? Demanda l'héritière Bones narquoisement, ce n'était pas une remarque acerbe, ça ressemblait plus à une chamaillerie entre membre d'une même famille, constata Astoria. Elle ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un grognement qui la fit sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ? Interrogea Hannah flairant le scoop. Les Poufsouffle étaient vraiment avides de potins, pensa la jeune Serdaigle.

-Madame Miss parfaite, ici présente, a collé un nouveau pain à l'autre idiot de Weasley après la réunion. D'ailleurs Lovegood depuis quand on quitte la réunion des préfets avant la fin ? Éclaira la préfète en chef, visiblement énervée par le comportement je-m'en-foutisme de Luna.

-Les Nargoles voulaient que je les suive.

-Désolé Luna, mais on peut repasser à Hermione ? Demanda la jaune et noire excitée par un possible scoop.

-Après la réunion, on papotait et l'idiot s'est approché pour demander des comptes à Hermione. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui a mis un crochet du droit en plein plexus. Comme quoi mes entraînements servent à quelque chose. Sourit fièrement la préfète des blaireaux.

-C'est pas ma faute depuis que j'ai vu le procès je ne peux plus voir ce type en peinture. Je n'ai qu'une idée c'est de le tuer. Essaya de se justifier la jeune femme en boudant, se lovant un peu plus contre son frère.

-Le sang ça tâche Mione, je te le déconseille.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle Potter. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me moquer quand on est dans ta position. Rétorqua méchamment la préfète blonde des Serpentard.

-Astoria, c'est elle ta sœur ? Pas de bol. Même si Mione est un peu chiante je la garde. Déclara le Survivant avant de se faire frapper par sa propre sœur sous le rire de ses amis qui n'avaient aucune compassion pour le Survivant.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Potter. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Poudlard, tu es un danger pour tous les étudiants de cette école. Critiqua la blonde.

-Un danger ?

-Tu es la cible d'un mage noir qui fera tout pour te tuer, il ne souciera pas des victimes collatérales que nous sommes. Tu n'es qu'un abruti égoïste. Hurla la Serpentarde.

-Daph….

-Laisse Mione, elle a raison. La coupa le Lord Black.

-C'est bien que tu en ais conscience Potter. Astoria viens on y va, je veux que tu évite de fréquenter cet individu. La jeune femme cracha les derniers mots et sortit immédiatement du compartiment suivit de son amie brune. Astoria ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, elle appréciait réellement la compagnie de ce groupe. Mais d'un autre coté elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos sa sœur. Elle fut soulagée de voir le Survivant et son ami de Serdaigle lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il stoppa même Granger qui voulait rattraper Daphné pour s'expliquer, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Astoria suivit donc sa sœur et Tracey pour rejoindre un autre compartiment, ou plutôt pour aller se changer afin de mettre leur uniforme, l'arrivée du train à Poudlard était maintenant imminente. Mais avant qu'elles ne changent de wagon elles furent arrêtées par la voix du Survivant.

-Greengrass, attends ! Pas toi Astoria. Je veux parler à la vieille.

\- Que veux-tu Potter ?

-J'ai bien compris que tu ne m'aimais pas et franchement je m'en contre fou. Mais j'ai une dette envers toi.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu ne me dois rien et je ne veux rien venant de toi !

-Si je t'en dois une pour Hermione. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour elle l'année dernière. Tu l'as aidé pendant sa déprime. Et pour cela j'ai une dette envers toi. Déclara l'hôte de l'immortel en partant sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Laissant deux Serpentardes totalement médusées, depuis quand le Survivant acceptait il d'avoir une dette envers un vert et argent. Luna avait raison il avait changé, pensa la jeune Serdaigle. Le nouveau visage de l'élu allait faire des émules à Poudlard, ça elle en était persuadée.

Harry retrouva Neville devant la porte obstruée du compartiment.

-Eh bah, Nev ! Elles t'ont foutu dehors ?

-Elles se changent Harry. Je te conseil t'éviter d'entrer sinon tu vas encore te faire engueuler par Hermione et surement Susan. Répliqua son ami en stoppant Harry, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le compartiment.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tord.

-Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait ce pas notre cher Balafré ! Ricana sarcastiquement un nouvel arrivant.

-Drago ça faisait longtemps, je te croyais mort? Toujours accompagner de tes deux gorilles ? Répondit le Survivant visiblement déjà lassé par la conversation avec le blond. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur et continua à scruter les paysages défilant par la fenêtre.

-Très drôle Potter. Alors on profite de sa liberté ? Azkaban te manque ?

-Un peu, la tranquillité loin des idiots est un point positif de cet établissement. Je me demande si ta tante à ressentie ça après son petit séjour la bas. Entre les crimes de ta tante, ceux de ton grand père et de ton père, il y a peut-être une cellule à ton nom. Nev tu pense qu'ils font des prix de gros ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'un Malefoy à Azkaban.

-Mmmmh. C'es vrai Lucius est mort avant d'y aller. Sourie le Survivant. Cette pic eu le don d'énerver le blond.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PERE ! Hurla le Serpentard sortant sa baguette, menaçant son éternel rival. Les deux singes lui servant de garde du corps sortir également leur baguette, imité par Neville près à défendre son ami. Harry lui n'avait pas bougé regardant toujours le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Alors que le jeune Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement du Survivant. Le clac caractéristique signifiant l'ouverture du compartiment derrière attira l'attention du Serpentard, la détournant de sa cible. Le Survivant profita de cet inattention pour attraper le bras du préfet des verts et argents. Drago fut surpris par ce geste, se sentant tirer vers l'épaule de son ennemi.

-Je vais être très clair avec toi Malefoy. Et tu es prié de transmettre le message à tes amis et ton maître. Je répondrai à toutes attaques contre moi ou l'un de mes proches au centuple. Je te conseille, d'éviter de me tester. Il serait dommage que la longue lignée de pureté des Malefoy soit brutalement éradiquée. Murmura froidement le Survivant à l'oreille du Serpentard.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Hurla Hermione en découvrant la scène qui ce déroulé devant ses yeux. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte pour avertir les garçons qu'ils pouvaient enfin revenir dans le compartiment.

-Oh, tiens Mione. Drago s'est pris les pieds dans sa robe. Je ne faisais que le rattraper. Se justifia innocemment le Survivant, en repoussant Malefoy suffisamment fort pour qu'il se retrouve parterre.

-Moui. Je ne suis pas convaincu. Déclara la né-moldue. Alors que le Serpentard se relevait aidé par ses gorilles. Il fit rapidement demi-tour, la menace de son rival bien en mémoire et ne voulant pas se mettre à dos un membre de la maison des Bones. En bon Serpentard, Drago savait reconnaitre un combat perdu d'avance, face à Potter, Granger, Londubat, Loovegood, Bones et Abbot il ne faisait pas le poids même avec son escorte.

Harry regarda en souriant, Malefoy partir sans demander son reste. Sans tenir compte du regard suspicieux de sa sœur il rentra dans le compartiment pour s'y changer. Dans sa tête,un Amazone était pressé d'aller à Poudlard, de retrouver le château où il avait grandit, le seul endroit où il avait eu une famille. C'était peut-être le seul lieu dans sa vie où il avait eu un semblant d'innocence. Le fils de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle n'était pas le seul à être impatient de voir le retour du Survivant sur ces terres. En effet en haut de la tour directoriale, dans le bureau du directeur, un vieil homme possédant une longue barbe blanche était en train d'élaborer un plan avec son sbire aux cheveux crasseux pour remettre son pion sous son giron, quitte à l'empoisonner.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 _ **Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est terminé, il est actuellement en relecture. Il débutera le retour à Poudlard et le retour d'un peu d'action. Il devrait être posté courant avril.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre: Premiers pas à Poudlard et premières ennuis**_ _._ _ **Ce chapitre marquera le grand retour d'Harry et d'Ulysse à Poudlard. Le retour sur le territoire de Dumbledore. Ulysse révélera ses véritables intentions. Hermione utilise sa voix et se confrontera pour la première fois à Dumbledore. Pompe Pomfresh ferra déjà son retour.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je réponds à la plupart du temps. Et une petite critique fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement de mes fanfictions.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_  
 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	22. Chapitre XXII

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur,**_

 _ **Comme promis, je reviens en ce mois d'Avril avec un nouveau chapitre de la Vérité Cachée, le 22**_ _ **ème**_ _ **. Je dois vous avouer qu'après 22 chapitres je suis toujours aussi surpris du petit succès de cette fanfiction. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un review.  
Donc un grand merci à : Aya31, Stormtrooper, , Lilly1303, Lana,Starly, ennyle, luffynette, Chizuru-chan, Karazthor the Necromagus, TeZuKa j, GlaceChouette28741, AnitaBlake 93100, Lord Cyan, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Claw Of Snake, Seb33893, Lord Cheshire, adenoïde, RedTitanAlpha, Infern3rnal, pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**Réponses générales aux reviews :**_

 _ **J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été surpris par le comportement de Daphné envers d'Harry. Il y a plusieurs raisons pour le justifier :La première est celle évoqué dans le chapitre 21. Depuis qu'Harry est rentré à Poudlard, il ne se passe pas une année scolaire sans qu'un danger mortel ne menace les élèves (professeur possédé, Basilic, Détraqueurs, mangemort, Dolores Ombrage). Harry n'est pas directement responsable, mais il est un des facteurs à l'origine de ces menaces. C'est ce que reproche Daphné à Harry, elle aspire à une année scolaire sans danger de mort pour elle et sa sœur ainsi que ses amis.  
La seconde est qu'elle lui reproche d'être le Golden boy de Gryffondor, l'homme de Dumbledore. Involontairement Harry est l'une des causes de l'isolement de la maison Serpentard. Un certain nombre d'élève harcèlent les serpents en se cachant derrière le symbole du Survivant (Ron). La rivalité entre Harry et Malefoy est aussi à l'origine de l'isolationnisme des Serpentard, Ron mène une vendetta à tous ceux ayant un lien avec les verts et Argents (comme Harry ne la jamais contredit, tous s'imagine qu'il approuve ces actions) et Drago fait de même pour les Serpentard voulant se socialiser avec d'autre couleurs que celles de la maison. On peut également y associer le favoritisme et la haine de Rogue et Dimbledore.  
La troisième raison est que Daphné est devenue amie avec Hermione durant l'année d'absence d'Harry. Elle a peur de la perdre avec le retour d'Harry à Poudlard. Elle sait aussi que son amie est encore fragile (depuis sa dépression) et qu'une seule mauvaise action du Survivant pourrait être responsable d'une rechute. Sans oublier qu'Hermione en étant une proche de l'élu devient une cible importante dans la guerre.  
Quatrième raison : Daphné est la préfète en chef (seule à la barre quand on connait la fainéantise de Ron) donc être agressive avec Harry (un fauteur de trouble reconnu, en cinq ans à Poudlard il à presque transgressé toutes les règles de l'école, involontairement ou volontairement). C'est donc pour elle une manière de marquer son territoire et mettre en garde Harry, elle ne laissera pas faire ce qu'il veut à Poudlard.  
Cinquième raison. Daphné ce comporte de cette manière avec tout le monde surtout les garçons (elle est surnommée la reine de glace à raison), c'est une attitude qu'elle porte comme une armure pour se protéger et se libérer un peu de la pression qu'elle a sur ses épaules entant qu'Héritière d'une vieille famille sang-pur.  
Voici donc les principales raisons justifiant l'attitude de Daphné, mais cela ne va pas duré. Elle changera de comportement au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Faut pas oublier que le Pairing de cette fic est un Harry/Daphné. **_

_**Beaucoup m'ont également fait remarquer le comportement exagéré d'Hermione. Là, c'est un choix, mais c'est vrai que par moment je l'ai un peu exagéré (quand je me relie j'ai l'impression qu'elle est une boite à Meuh, dès qu'on la retourne elle hurle : HARRY). Mais ce comportement est justifié pour moi, elle sort d'une grosse dépression (elle a crue perdre à jamais son premier et meilleur ami, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère) et son état a été aggravé par les drogues Dumbledore. Mais petit à petit son comportement va lui aussi changer, surtout vers les chapitres où elle enquêtera sur les changements d'Harry.**_

 _ **Concernant la mort de Lucius, cela relève du spoil (donc fermez les yeux si vous ne voulez pas savoir). Lucius est présumé mort, tué par Harry dans un premier temps, puis après qu'il fut reconnu innocent (Mystère). Cela sera éclaircie plus tard dans l'histoire, comme le rôle des Sanctuaires d'Ulysse, comme le rôle de Dolores Ombrages, le but secret de Dumbledore et le véritable méchant (Je vous mets au défie de le trouver).**_

 _ **Ce qui concerne les relations Séverus et Harry je vous demande d'attendre le prochain chapitre où les deux vont mettre les choses au point.**_

 _ **Certains mon demandés des nouvelles de Bill. Il est en vie et travaille pour sa fiancer qui est toujours Fleur.**_

 _ **Voila j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos interrogations, n'hésitez pas si vous en avait d'autre, je me ferrai une joie d'y répondre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Maintenant parlons un peu de ce chapitre. Il est plus long que le dernier et il marque le retour d'Harry à Poudlard. Vous en apprendrez plus sur la relation entre Harry et sa sœur (Hermione). Vous y découvrirez les véritables raisons qui ont poussé Ulysse à faire le rituel.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier particulièrement**_ _ **djennys, Surpercontinum, AnitaBlake93100**_ _ **pour leur aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort d'Helga Poufsouffle lors de la naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la première de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1048 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier.  
-1052 couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1058 : : mort de Godric Gryffondor lors de la 1ère bataille de la reconquête de Logres  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la première guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance d'Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-25 Décembre, c'est Noël  
-Mai 2005 : Libération de Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin : Vacance en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet : confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet : Bal au ministère Français.  
-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.  
\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.  
-22 Août : Première d'Harry au Magenmagot.  
-1 septembre : Rentrée.

Langues :

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapides que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _Chapitre XXII_

 _Premiers pas à Poudlard et premiers ennuis_

Harry se réveilla dans un lit aux draps blancs. Dans une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune se reflétant contre les lucarnes de la pièce. L'heure était tardive ou extrêmement matinale cela dépendait du point de vu. Selon les termes de son accord passé avec l'immortel avant le rituel, Harry laissait le contrôle de son corps à son ami durant les heures nocturnes, tandis que lui le Survivant assimilait les souvenirs et connaissances accumulés par le fils d'Helga. Ce n'était donc pas le jeune Lord qui venait de reprendre connaissance dans ce lit immaculé.

Curieux Ulysse scruta son environnement, ses sens en alertes, prêt à défendre sa vie à la moindre menace. Sa longue vie parsemée de dangers lui avait enseigné la prudence, surtout lorsqu'il se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu. Il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, grâce aux souvenirs d'Harry, l'immortel n'eut aucun mal à identifier l'endroit. Le Survivant connaissait si bien les lieux que l'on pouvait le qualifier comme étant sa seconde chambre à Poudlard. Durant toute sa scolarité il avait effectué de nombreux séjours dans l'antre du dragon. Heureusement les lits de l'infirmerie étaient confortables. Bien souvent, Harry ne venait pas par choix dans le domaine de Poppy Pomfresh. Encore une fois sa présence en ce lieu était involontaire, il faudrait être idiot pour s'empoisonner soit même.

Se retrouver alité à l'infirmerie, n'était pas une activité qu'affectionnait Ulysse. Assis dans un lit l'immortel s'ennuyait rapidement et s'il y avait bien une chose haïe par l'Amazone, c'était l'ennui, il avait l'inaction en horreur. Pour éviter cela, il prit la décision d'aller se dégourdir les jambes en faisant une petite promenade dans le dédale de couloirs qui composait Poudlard, histoire de passer le temps. Cela faisait pratiquement 400 ans que l'immortel n'avait pas déambulé le long des couloirs de l'école. Il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il connaissait le moindre recoin de ce château.

Poudlard représentait tellement pour le fils d'Helga. Il avait grandi entre ces murs, il avait retrouvé sa famille dans ce château. Il avait été entraîné, il avait appris à tuer dans les nombreuses salles du célèbre édifice. Et après quatre siècles d'absence il pouvait enfin fouler une nouvelle fois le sol qui l'avait vu grandir et devenir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était curieux de voir les changements apportés durant son absence.

Sortant délicatement du lit afin d'éviter de réveiller Hermione, la jeune femme l'ayant veillé conformément à sa demande la veille. Elle s'était endormie dans un fauteuil confortable à côté du lit, sûrement exténuée par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, mais elle ne profitait aucunement du confort de son siège étant en partie avachie sur le lit du Survivant, dans une pose peu gracieuse, il ne manquait plus que le filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche pour achever le ridicule de la scène.

En temps normal Ulysse n'aurait pas pris la peine d'être aussi délicat avec la brune. Mais dorénavant elle faisait partie de sa famille et s'il y avait une règle que respectait l'immortel, c'était celle de prendre soin de sa famille, sans compter que dans le cas contraire il devrait supporter les reproches du Survivant. Une perspective loin de l'enchanter, il n'en aurait pas la patience. Recouvrant délicatement la jeune femme d'une couverture après l'avoir soigneusement déposé dans le lit qu'il avait occupé plus tôt.

Une fois la jeune femme confortablement installée, dormant paisiblement, le jeune homme put aller se promener à sa guise dans le dédale de couloirs du château. À aucun moment l'immortel compatit de la fatigue et l'inquiétude d'Hermione, il en était pourtant la cause. Le Survivant, lui, l'aurait fait, il avait une personnalité compatissante, emphatique à outrance. Des émotions totalement obscures pour Ulysse. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de laisser un mot afin d'éviter à sa nouvelle sœur adoptive de s'inquiéter inutilement. Elle avait dû suffisamment être tourmentée lorsqu'elle avait dû l'escorter à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était à moitié mort.

 _ **Quelques heures**_ _ **plus tôt**_ _ **:**_

Harry était attablé avec Neville et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, dans la grande salle du château. Ils attendaient tranquillement le commencement du traditionnel banquet de rentrée. C'était long, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette attente. Harry trouvait le temps long et il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir assisté à des répartitions aussi longue, même les précédentes ne lui avait pas paru aussi assommantes. Mais en y repensant, il avait raté trois répartitions sur les quatre auxquelles ils auraient dû assister, pour des raisons diverses et variées.

Depuis le rituel la personnalité de l'immortel déteignait de plus en plus sur le Survivant, dorénavant il détestait l'ennui tout comme Ulysse. Être assis à la table de sa maison à ne rien faire était un supplice. Il essayait donc de passer le temps avec une occupation quelconque. Le seul moyen de s'occuper à cet instant, était de jouer négligemment avec sa baguette. Il la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, avec une dextérité spectaculaire, accélérant la vitesse à chaque tour. C'était une manie léguée par son ami immortel. Un tic qui exaspérait au plus au point Hermione. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs confisquée, comme pour un enfant, ses couverts. Avant de jouer avec sa baguette le jeune homme avait commencé par faire virevolter entre ses doigts son couteau, puis sa fourchette après avoir vu son canif être saisi par sa sœur. En le voyant continuer son manège avec un second couvert, Hermione avait fini par craquer et avait confisqué l'intégralité des objets se trouvant à proximité de son frère. Lui laissant seulement sa baguette pour occupation, la seule raison pour laquelle l'ancienne Granger ne lui avait pas prise était la baguette du Survivant, car elle n'acceptait pas d'autres porteurs que son propriétaire, si un inconnu avait le malheur de la toucher, il se faisait immédiatement électrocuter.

Le comportement enfantin du dernier Potter amusait grandement Neville. Lorsqu'Harry se comportait de manière aussi puérile cela avait le don de le faire sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça, plusieurs élèves souriaient en les observant. Il fallait avouer, la scène était plutôt cocasse. Qui irait imaginer le Lord Potter-Black, chef d'un des clans les plus puissants du pays, possédant deux sièges héréditaires au Magenmagot et propriétaire d'un véritable empire économique se faire houspiller comme un simple gamin turbulent par sa grande sœur ?

Grande sœur, c'était exactement le rôle que Neville donnait à Hermione. La jeune femme avait du travail avec le Survivant comme petit frère. Harry était rarement sérieux excepté lors d'événements publiques ou officiels. Visiblement il ne considérait pas Poudlard comme étant un endroit méritant son sérieux, à la plus grande exaspération de la brune.

-Harry arrête ! Ordonna la grande sœur à son frère qui ne fit pas l'effort de stopper la rotation de sa baguette à la plus grande irritation de la brune. Les autres Gryffondor eux regardaient le Survivant comme s'il avait une deuxième tête ayant poussée pendant l'été. Le côté rassurant, c'était de les voir scruter Hermione de la même manière, sûrement dû à sa petite crise de démence contre Ronald Weasley à bord du Poudlard express.

Le rouquin possédant un instinct de survit très développé, avait eu l'excellente idée de se placer à l'autre bout de la table avec son groupe d'ami, afin d'éviter toute nouvelle confrontation avec sa collègue préfète. Harry avait eu le droit à un briefing détaillé de la part de Neville et d'Hannah sur les différents potins ayant eu lieu pendant son année d'absence. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'attrait pour les commérages de son ami, ni celui de la maison des jaunes et noirs. Les ragots avaient l'avantage de faire passer le temps et ainsi tromper l'ennui. Étonnamment un certain nombre d'entre eux portaient sur Ronald Weasley, son ancien ami. Apparemment il avait grandement profité de son année à Azkaban. Ses nombreuses frasques avaient fait le bonheur des commères, principalement celle concernant ses nombreuses aventures amoureuses. Ainsi il avait appris le nouveau statut de Ron, il était devenu le prince de Gryffondor, il avait poussé le vis jusqu'à se constituer une petite cour tel un roi. Ironiquement Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à son ennemi juré, Drago Malefoy. Malgré cette ironie les commérages n'intéressaient pas le Survivant. Il retourna donc à son ennui, pour son plus grand désarroi.

Pour tromper l'ennui il chercha une distraction en scrutant la grande salle. Il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer. L'ennui de ses camarde était plus ou moins visible en fonction de leur appartenance à une maison. À la table des Serpentard, les élèves était dignement assis le dos droit respectant les règles mondaines. La table des Gryffondor était un véritable chaos, faisant fi des convenances et du volume sonore. Celle des Poufsouffle n'était guère mieux, excepté peut-être une certaine retenue évitant ainsi un véritable chaos assourdissant. Regardant cette table le regard d'Harry s'arrêta sur ses amies. Hannah paraissait toute excitée par les différentes conversations qu'elle entretenait, les rumeurs devaient être croustillantes. Susan, elle les écoutait d'une oreille attentive, elle n'était pas aussi portée sur les ragots que sa petite amie mais elle les appréciait tout autant. Elle gardait un air indifférent car cela faisait partie de son personnage, une manière pour elle de se protéger et de dissimuler ses capacités. Combien de ses condisciples connaissaient la véritable personnalité de l'héritière Bones ? Qui irait s'imaginer que derrière la facette de la fille timide, en manque de confiance en soit, se cachait une véritable guerrière capable de tuer ? D'habitude ce genre de jeu d'acteur était réservé à la maison des verts et argents.

La table des aiglons devait être la table la plus calme. Les élèves portant les uniformes aux liserés bleus et bronzes débattaient à tout va, probablement sur des livres, des cours ou encore de nouvelles théories. Encore une fois son regard s'arrêta sur ses amies. Luna était assise au coté de la jeune Greengrass rencontré dans le train plus tôt dans la journée. Elles avaient l'air d'être engagées dans une conversation passionnante, malgré l'air légèrement lunaire de la fiancée de son ami. Luna avait toujours eu une personnalité excentrique. Étrangement c'est précisément au moment où il se faisait cette remarque sur son amie blonde, qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle lui fit un grand sourire compatissant. Fidèle à elle même, elle avait compris son ennui.

Continuant son tour de table, le regard du Survivant passa ensuite à l'estrade des professeurs. Là aussi, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer. Certains professeurs discutaient entre eux de sujets sûrement passionnants. D'autres comme les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. Ils passaient leurs temps à scruter la foule d'étudiants se trouvant devant eux. Un court instant le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui, un regard fait de haine, chargé d'une telle rage avec une telle intensité, qu'Harry s'estimait heureux que les sorciers n'est pas de rayons laser sortant de leurs orbites comme superman. En y repensant cette vision fit frissonner le Survivant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir le maître des potions porter une combinaison moulante et un slip rouge. Dumbledore aussi le regardait avec intensité, comme s'il essayer de le legilimancier à distance. Harry n'était pas assez idiot pour tenter de vérifier cette hypothèse en croisant son regard.

L'homme assit au coté du directeur interrompit ce jeu de regard malsain pour échanger quelques paroles. En un mot l'homme était gros. Selon Harry la corpulence imposante de cet homme rivalisait avec celle de son oncle Vernon. Ce nouveau professeur avait un physique atypique, il était extraordinairement gras et chauve. Il n'avait pas un poil sur le caillou et cela rendait son crane luisant. Il avait également des yeux globuleux, une énorme moustache de morse, ce monstrueux mammifère était exactement l'animal qui correspondait à la description physique de cet homme. Malgré sa corpulence l'homme était richement habillé avec des vêtements en soie d'Acromentule. Harry savait parfaitement qui était cet homme. Il avait commandé une enquête sur chaque membre du corps professoral de Poudlard.

Ce professeur était Horace Slughorn. Un maître des potions reconnu. Un sorcier sang-pur n'ayant pas d'à priori sur les Nés-moldus, il était plutôt un arriviste cherchant à s'associer à tous les sorciers influents ou extrêmement talentueux. Un être très ambitieux et qui avait pour objectif de devenir influent en exploitant la popularité des autres personnes. Harry savait qu'il avait était professeur de potion entre les années 50 et 90. Slughorn avait pris sa retraite après la chute de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Le Survivant avait trouvé le retour de Slughorn suspect enfin c'était plutôt Ulysse qui avait émit des doutes sur ce retour.

 _ *** Méfie-toi, les deux débiles te regardent comme s'ils voulaient te bouffer. ***_ Avertit l'immortel.

Harry décida d'ignorer les regards des deux professeurs. Il retourna à son ennui. Pile au moment où les premières années firent leur entrés escortés par l'inébranlable mine sévère de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Elle les mena juste devant l'estrade où elle avait déposé le Choixpeau. La répartition allait enfin commencer. Comme tous les ans ils eurent d'abord le droit à une chanson du chapeau magique sur les différences entres les maisons. Le Survivant n'écouta pas un seul instant le chant, bien trop concentrer à s'ennuyer. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par une note, ressemblant plus à un hurlement strident, venant de la guenille chantante. Une note qui fit sursauter le jeune Lord. En le voyant faire, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle avait compris que son frère n'avait rien écouté, perdu dans son monde, à la répartition. Etrangement elle s'en était doutée.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Puis soudain se fut le silence complet. Le Choixpeau ne reprit pas sa chanson à la surprise générale. Après un silence gênant ou tous les regards s'étaient portés vers le tabouret, le vieil artefact se mit à parler. Personne dans la pièce n'avait jamais entendu le Choixpeau parler. Chanter il le faisait tous les ans et il criait également le nom de la maison dans laquelle était réparti les élèves. Excepté cela jamais il n'avait parlé. Il possédait une voix caverneuse donnant l'impression de prophétiser.

Il y a de cela 1000 ans,  
Une époque où j'étais encore un homme,  
Un enfant naquit de l'union du Basilic et du Blaireau,  
Adopté par le Griffon et éduqué par l'Aigle,  
Cet enfant passa comme vous un certain temps entre ces murs,  
Destiné par la prophétie du lion à vaincre le Premier Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
Son parent par le père,  
Dans son sillage vint la fin des fondateurs,  
L'avènement du chaos en détruisant l'équilibre,  
Mettant le monde en péril,  
Cet être sanguinaire échappa à mille reprise à la mort,  
Il a traversé l'histoire,  
Toujours caché dans l'ombre des événements importants,  
De combien de tragédies est-il responsable ?  
Je l'ignore,  
Tout ce que je peux vous dire,  
C'est qu'après 400 ans d'absence,  
L'héritier des quatre est de retour à Poudlard,  
Un retour annonciateur de changements,  
De grands bouleversements,  
Ici est le point de départ de sa nouvelle œuvre,  
Corriger ses erreurs,  
Je vous mets en garde mes enfants,  
L'héritier n'est pas un innocent,  
La mort l'accompagne,  
La guerre le suit,  
Mais cette fois,  
Elle sera sa dernière,  
Elle laissera comme héritage,  
Un monde nouveau,  
A vous de choisir votre camp,  
Il vous faudra le faire sans à priori,  
Sans maison,  
Seulement en votre âme et conscience,  
Sinon vous ne survivrez pas au vent du changement,  
Qui se profil à l'horizon,  
L'héritier des quatre est de retour à Poudlard,

Puis aussi soudainement que sa prise de parole l'artefact des créateurs se remit à chanter la chanson qu'il avait débuté quelques minutes plutôt. Lorsqu'il se tut, il laissa la grande salle dans un silence de plomb. Aucuns applaudissements pour la chanson ne se firent entendre. Toute l'assistance était encore médusée à la suite des étranges paroles du chapeau magique. Se fut Dumbledore qui fut le premier à réagir. Il se mit à applaudir l'artefact, rapidement suivi par le corps professoral, puis par tout le reste de la grande salle.

-Remercions tous notre cher Choixpeau pour sa délicieuse chanson ainsi que sa mise en garde pour le moins surprenante. Il tenait clairement à rassurer les élèves pour les propos ombrageux du chapeau magique. Mais son sourire n'était qu'une façade, il était inquiet des paroles de l'artefact. Mac Gonagall suivit son exemple et se mit à appeler les élèves pour débuter la traditionnelle répartition. Les premières années étaient légèrement retissant à l'idée de se retrouver avec l'oiseau de mauvais augure sur la tête.

 _ *** Laisse-moi deviner l'héritier, c'est toi ?***_ Interrogea le Survivant narquois.

 _ ***Oui! Crétin de guenilles.***_ Soupira l'immortel. __

 _ ***C'était quoi ça ?***_ Demanda le jeune Potter, posant la question que toute la grande salle se posait.

 _ *** Je ne sais pas.**_ _ **Sûrement**_ _ **une prophétie. Avant d'être transformé en chapeau cet abruti était bon dans deux domaines : la divination et la magie de l'esprit. Il était soi-disant tellement bon dans ces domaines qu'il était l'apprenti particulier de Godric et de Rowena. ***_ Expliqua l'héritier.

 _ ***Le Choixpeau ?***_

 _ ***Oui. Un crétin, je te dis. Toujours à brailler, même avant de devenir un chapeau chanteur.***_ Soupira l'immortel.

 _ ***Attend voir, tu es entrain de me dire que tu connaissais l'individu qui est devenu le choixpeau magique ? ***_ Interrogea le nouveau Lord Potter.

 _ *** Oui, un**_ _ **abruti.**_ _ **L'un des élèves favoris de Rowena et selon Godric l'un des prophètes les plus prometteur de son temps. Il était un maître de l'esprit, un apprenti devin et un Animagus bouc, ce qui est assez ironique pour un fils de berger. Ah, oui il se disait aussi Barde. Il passait son temps à faire la cours à Helga en lui chantant des sérénades à longueurs de journée. Il essayait toujours de l'impressionner. Et un jour où il faisait le beau sous sa forme animal devant elle, il s'est fait bouffer par le loup domestique d'Helga. C'était plutôt drôle à voir, ce bon vieux Lukos avait toujours eu la désagréable manie de manger tout ce qui bouge.***_

 _ ***Comment a-t-il fini en chapeau s'il s'est fait bouffé par un loup ? ***_ Demanda le Survivant septique.

 _ ***Il restait de lui seulement la fourrure et sa tête. De**_ _ **sa**_ _ **peau on en a fait un chapeau et Rowena a fait un rituel pour transférer l'esprit du débile dans le chapeau. Et voilà comment tu as un Choixpeau magique, il ne te reste plus qu'à apposer un certain nombre de sorts pour qu'il fasse les répartitions. ***_ Expliqua l'immortel.

 _ ***Un peu tiré par les cheveux ton histoire. ***_

 _ ***C'est pourtant la vérité, elle n'est pas toujours belle. ***_ Répliqua l'immortel.

 _ ***Il était si bon que ça en divination ? ***_

 _ *** Non,**_ _ **une vraie**_ _ **chèvre.**_ _ **Toute**_ _ **façon la divination n'est pas une science exacte. Seul ceux touché par le troisième œil la comprenne et comme ils sont tous fêlés personne ne les écoutent. ***_

 _ ***T'as pas tord. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il serait au courant de ton retour.**_ * Déclara le jeune Lord.

 _ ***Les nombreux sorts et enchantements posé sur le Choixpeau lors de sa création,**_ _ **le**_ _ **relit**_ _ **à Poudlard afin qu'il serve de porte parole**_ _ **de**_ _ **l'école. Si Poudlard à besoin de communiquer avec le directeur elle le fait par son intermédiaire. Le château est vivant, comme j'ai passé beaucoup de temps entre ses murs et étant l'héritier des fondateurs aux yeux du château**_ _ **. Il**_ _ **a dû ressentir ma signature magique lorsque tu es rentré dans l'enceinte, Poudlard à donc transmis l'information au Choixpeau.***_

 _ ***Et la prophétie ? ***_ Demanda l'élu.

 _ ***Tu sais les devins**_ _ **. Il**_ _ **leur suffit d'un contact ou d'une**_ _ **pensé**_ _ **envers une personne pour déclencher leur soi-disant don. Mais la plupart du temps c'est de la connerie. ***_

 _ *** On ne tient pas compte de cette prophétie ?***_

 _ ***Fais ce que tu veux Ry, moi je m'en fous. Une partie de**_ _ **ma vie**_ _ **a été**_ _ **gâchée**_ _ **par une prophétie, la tienne en prend le même chemin. Fais donc comme moi, ignore les***_ Répliqua Ulysse.

Une slave d'applaudissement et un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa sœur, ramena le Survivant à la réalité. Dumbledore venait de se rasoir après avoir fait son traditionnel discours et la présentation du nouveau professeur de potion. Les plats apparurent, l'heure du repas était enfin venue. Les élèves se servirent avec avidité, leurs estomacs criant famine. Harry et ses amis ne furent pas en reste, suivant l'exemple de leurs camarades.

Le banquet battait son plein quand Harry ressentit une désagréable sensation. Il sentit sa magie se révolter brutalement contre une présence indésirable dans son corps. Même l'immortel avait ressenti cette sensation car lorsque le regard d'Harry s'arrêta sur son verre, un profond soupire se fit entendre dans son esprit. _***Du poison***_. Comprenant ce qui se passait le Survivant balaya la salle d'un rapide regard. Il nota un regard appuyé venant du directeur ainsi que celui de Rogue. Les deux connards devaient être à l'origine de son état.

-Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Murmura Hermione, en bonne sœur elle avait remarqué le léger malaise du Survivant.

-Non ! Je ne vais pas bien. Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

-D'accord, je t'accompagne.

-Dis à Neville de prévenir discrètement Pomfresh. Exécutant les ordres de son frère la brune se tourna vers son ami pour lui murmurer les consignes de son chef de clan. Puis elle rejoignit Harry qui s'était levé et avait commencé à prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, cela n'étonna guère le Survivant. Il avait pris garde à rester impassible et à ne montrer aucune émotion. Les regards le quittèrent rapidement pour aller se fixer sur Neville qui s'approchait de la table des professeurs et principalement de l'infirmière.

Hermione finit par rejoindre son frère au moment où ce dernier était sur le point de franchir les portes de la grande salle. Une fois l'entrée passée, la jeune femme se jeta sur son frère qui vacillait dangereusement. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir pour éviter qu'il se fasse mal en tombant.

-Mione, ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde-moi ! Ordonna le Survivant afin d'éviter à sa sœur de paniquer. Il la connaissait et il savait qu'elle était sur le point de paniquer.

-Mais…

-Mione, ça va. Tout va bien, je fais une simple réaction allergique rien de grave. D'accord ? La rassura Harry.

-D'accord.

-Je vais bientôt m'évanouir. Tu ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas m'emmener à l'infirmerie et tu ne laisseras personne me toucher. C'est toi qui à procuration. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Et Pomfresh ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Seulement Pomfresh alors. Mais tu lui fais jurer de rien révéler. Murmura le jeune homme, sachant que sa sœur allait continuer à paniquer si elle n'avait pas la confirmation de son état par une professionnelle comme l'infirmière. Dès qu'il s'agissait de sa santé sa sœur avait tendance à ne plus réfléchir rationnellement et une Hermione non-rationnelle revenait à libérer une lionne en colère.

-Mione, ça va aller on se revoit demain matin. Sourit calmement le Survivant avant de s'évanouir. C'est à ce moment là, que Neville et l'infirmière arrivèrent. Le timing parfait, car leur arrivé permit à la jeune femme de se reprendre et d'éviter de céder à la panique. Elle laissa le champ libre à l'infirmière. Cette dernière fit léviter son patient pour l'amener dans son antre. Elle fut suivit des deux Gryffondor. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette pour ausculter le jeune Lord, l'ancienne Grangers l'en empêcha.

-Voyons Miss Grangers, je ne peux pas savoir de quoi souffre votre ami, si vous m'empêchez de l'examiné.

-Non. Je vous interdis de le toucher tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait un serment de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit vos découvertes ! Exigea la jeune femme. Elle avait fait une promesse à son frère et elle la respecterait.

-C'est ridicule. Je suis une médicomage assermenté. J'ai déjà jurée de toujours respecter le secret médical de mes patients. S'offusqua l'infirmière.

-Je veux quand même un serment supplémentaire. Exigea la sœur du patient.

\- Mais…

-Madame ! Hermione n'en démordra pas. Vous ne pourrez pas la convaincre. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais nous sommes méfiants surtout lorsque ça concerne Harry. Et Hermione, en tant que sœur du Lord Potter-Black et ayant une décharge pour prendre les décisions le concernant, a parfaitement le droit de demander ce genre de serment. La coupa le jeune Lord Londubat. Il avait préféré intervenir, sinon la situation se serait envenimée pour un simple problème d'ego. Il comprenait le point de vu de l'infirmière, elle avait passé de longue année à étudier pour avoir son poste et la demande d'Hermione était comme un manque de respect envers sa personne et son travail. Mais il comprenait également la demande de son amie, on était dans le domaine de Dumbledore, cet homme manipulateur aurait pu utiliser les déboires médicaux d'Harry contre lui. Neville était également persuadé qu'Hermione agissait justement sur ordre du Survivant.

-Bien, si je dois m'y plier. Soupira l'infirmière, avant de prêter serment.

Une fois le serment effectué, elle eut enfin le droit d'examiner son patient. À sa plus grande surprise elle ne trouva aucun dysfonctionnement chez le Survivant. Du moins pas plus que d'habitude, sa cicatrice pulsait toujours la magie noire. Il y avait néanmoins plusieurs changements chez le jeune Lord. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dû l'examiner, le jeune homme souffrait alors de malnutrition, de multiple coups, d'ecchymoses, même de légères fractures. Maintenant il s'était remplumé, il avait gagné en musculature, les traces de malnutrition avaient disparu. Mais les ecchymoses avaient laissé place à d'horribles cicatrices dissimulées derrière de volumineux tatouages magiques. En jetant un regard vers la sœur de son patient, elle ne constata aucune réaction de sa part. Elle devait être au courant de ces marques macabres.

-Vous savez comment il les a obtenues ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Non, il n'en parle jamais. Je crois qu'il les a eues à Azkaban. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr, il n'en parle pas. Avant les tatouages il les dissimulait derrière plusieurs glamours. Vous savez ce qui aurait pu causer de telles marques ? Interrogea la sœur du Survivant. Elle s'était déjà posée plusieurs fois la question, mais n'avait jamais osé la poser à la personne concerné. Même Neville était curieux, Hermione lui avait parlé des cicatrices.

-Elles n'ont pas toutes été causé au même moment, ni de la même manière. Certaine son ancienne, je sais qu'il les doit à sa famille moldu. J'avais prévenu Albus lors de sa première année. Ce petit n'aurait jamais dû aller chez ces gens. Murmura l'infirmière peinée. Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir laissé Harry en danger, elle était même prête à aller tuer Dumbledore sur le champ si Neville n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Ne voyant aucune question de la part des deux élèves l'infirmière reprit son examen.

-Certaine on était causé par de la torture. D'autre par des coupures assez impressionnante et elles ont été infecté à un moment donné. Oh mon dieu par quelles épreuves est passé cet enfant. Se lamenta Pomfresh, devant le visage blême de la sœur du patient.

-Calme toi, Mione, c'est Harry. On sait tous qu'il est passé par de dures épreuves. Il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt. La rassura le jeune Lord Londubat. Avant de se tourner vers le dragon de Poudlard.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a madame ?

\- Euh … Non, absolument pas. Tout me paraît normal. Excepté peut-être le flux magique de son noyau, il est irrégulier.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la brune.

-Rassurez vous Miss Potter ce n'est rien de grave. Voyez vous notre noyau magique fonctionne comme un cœur, il régule le flux magique à travers notre corps. Sauf que celui de Monsieur Potter ne régule presque rien. Son flux magique est beaucoup plus rapide que la moyenne. Ce n'est rien de grave une instabilité magique, je pense qu'elle sera seulement temporaire. Mais je trouve la réaction de sa magie plutôt incroyable. C'est comme si elle le soignait, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Peut-être une réaction due à son année, passée à Azkaban ? Murmura la femme en blousse blanche. « Savez-vous si notre jeune ami a fait un bilan de santé après son séjour en prison ? ». Reprit l'infirmière.

 _Dans l'esprit du Survivant :_

Harry émergea dans une dimension blanche, totalement vierge. Il n'y avait aucun décors, aucune couleur, tout était blanc. Il y a encore quelques minutes il était dans le couloir amenant à la grande salle soutenu par sa sœur, Hermione. Il lui donnait les dernières instructions avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il se savait empoisonné par quelque chose qu'il avait ingurgité lors du banquet de rentrée. Il avait donc donné des consignes à Hermione pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Ulysse l'avait conseillé sur la manière dont il avait dû réagir. Chose étonnante l'immortel avait eu l'air d'être un habitué des empoisonnements. Il l'avait donc guidé pour la marche à suivre. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait se sentir nauséeux, qu'il allait être pris de vertiges, avoir les jambes lourdes et finir par s'évanouir.

C'est d'ailleurs le dernier souvenir qu'il avait en mémoire, de s'être évanoui dans le couloir avec Hermione qui essayait de le soutenir tant bien que mal. Après il se réveillait ici dans cette dimension blanche. Il connaissait l'endroit où il se trouvait grâce aux connaissances de son ami immortel. Une dimension blanche était une dimension réservée au maître de l'esprit, elle était également appelée le naspe. Une dimension dans laquelle se retrouvé tout maître de l'esprit comme lui lorsqu'il se trouvait être inconscient. C'était leur méthode de défense ultime, leur conscience venant s'y abriter pendant que leur esprit dressait des barrières totalement hermétiques autour de lui. Des murailles totalement infranchissables que seul leur créateur pouvait abaisser, mais pour cela il fallait d'abord qu'il sorte de la dimension blanche. De cette manière il était impossible à un sorcier mal intentionné de violer son esprit lorsqu'il était inconscient. Il existait tout de même un risque, si le maître des esprits n'arrivait pas à sortir de son coma, son esprit restait à jamais enfermé.

Harry savait que ça ne le concernait pas, du moins pour cette fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il était persuadé de s'en sortir. Dans le cas contraire l'immortel qui partageait son esprit n'aurait jamais été aussi calme. C'était l'un des avantages de leur colocation, il se connaissait bien, suffisamment pour être capable d'interpréter le moindre geste de l'autre. En parlant d'Ulysse, Harry le trouva assis tranquillement dans une posture de méditation profonde.

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? Interrogea le Survivant. Il avait suivi les conseils de son ami sans connaître précisément leur situation actuelle.

-On attend.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, que veux tu faire de plus. Tu sais parfaitement où nous sommes. Pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions inutiles ? Répliqua l'immortel acerbe.

-Je sais, tu le répètes toujours. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi on est ici ? Tu as murmuré "poison" tout à l'heure. Donc j'en déduis que l'on a été empoisonné. Je me disais bien que le jus de citrouille avait un drôle de goût. Déclara pour lui même le Survivant.

-Bien tu commences enfin à utiliser ta tête.

-Ouais, ouais continue ça m'intéresse. Je voulais savoir pourquoi on est là ? Finit par demander le jeune Lord, ignorant les paroles moqueuses de son ami.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu as été empoisonné. Qu'est ce qu'il y de si compliqué à comprendre ?

-Ulysse, répond sérieusement. Pourquoi lorsque l'on est empoisonné on finit dans le Naspe ?

-Tu sais que ta magie circule dans l'intégralité de ton corps et avec un flux beaucoup plus important que la moyenne depuis le rituel ?

-Oui, j'avais compris. Après ? Insista le Survivant, il fallait toujours insister avec Ulysse pour avoir une information, avec lui il y avait jamais de réponse simple.

-Bien c'est déjà un début. Cette masse importante de magie à plusieurs effets notamment celui de stimuler et de régénérer les cellules de ton corps beaucoup plus vite que la normal, une vitesse telle, qu'un os brisé mettra une journée à se guérir, les virus seront éradiqués avant même de te contaminer, les coupures se referment en une heure et bien d'autre. Cette capacité bien que pratique à quand même une contre partie. Tu es dorénavant immunisé à toute forme de poison, les plus forts, ceux qui peuvent être utiles, comme les plus faible.

-Il y a des poisons utiles ? Interrogea sceptique le jeune homme.

-Oui, bien évidement. Les médicaments, les potions à but médical, toutes qu'elles soient, tu es même immunisé face aux drogues ou encore l'alcool. Si tu veux prendre une cuite, il te faudrait cinq fois la dose normale. Expliqua l'immortel.

-Je t'ai pourtant déjà vu boire plusieurs verres ? Demanda le jeune Lord. Il est vrai que l'immortel aimait boire et passait une bonne partie des ses nuits à siroter des verres d'alcool, une habitude qu'il avait transmis au Survivant qui prenait petit à petit cette mauvaise habitude.

-Justement il y a un certain point. Je bois certes mais en petite quantité et l'alcool est un poison faible. Donc la magie le dissous dans le sang à une vitesse inhumaine. Mais bien évidement si on se décide à boire comme un trou, buvant fût par fût, ton corps va réagir brutalement comme il le fait actuellement.

-Et que fait-il actuellement ? Demanda le jeune Lord voyant enfin venir la réponse à sa question originale.

-Plus le poison est fort plus notre corps aura besoin d'énergie pour l'éliminer. Pour éviter une surcharge il se met en veille le temps de se purger. Voilà pourquoi on est ici.

-Un coma réparateur en quelque sorte ?

-Exactement. Confirma le fils de Salazar.

-Donc ce n'est pas forcément un poison qui est à l'origine de ce coma ? Ça peut très bien être une potion ? Extrapola le Survivant. Une potion de contrôle collait mieux avec le style de Dumbledore et était l'une des possibilités les plus logiques.

-Oui, c'est le cas le plus probables et il a dut en mettre plus d'une dans ton verre, sinon tu n'aurais jamais réagi aussi violemment.

-Dumbledore forcément. Mais donc si j'ai bien compris à chaque fois que l'on sera blessé, on tombera dans le coma ?

-Pas tout à fait, cela dépendra de la blessure. Les poisons créaient une blessure interne, il s'infiltre dans le sang, les muscles, les organes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus vicieux. Ils demandent bien plus d'énergie que les autres, voilà pourquoi ils entraînent un coma. Conclu l'immortel.

-Et on reste longtemps ici ? C'est que je m'ennuie moi. Rouspéta le Survivant.

\- Je ne sais pas, cela dépend du poison. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. En espérant que ta sœur nous a protégés.

 _Retour à l'infirmerie :_

Poppy Pomfresh avait pour la première fois depuis le début de sa longue carrière perdu le contrôle de son infirmerie. Quant elle avait enjoint, Miss Potter à laisser son frère se reposer. La jeune femme avait refusé catégoriquement de partir. Affirmant qu'elle ne faisait que respecter la volonté de son frère, lui ayant ordonné de le protéger pendant son coma. Et la jeune Hermione comptait bien respecter sa demande, en restant à son chevet empêchant ainsi quiconque de l'approcher de trop près. Elle avait fait une exception seulement pour permettre à l'infirmière de la rassurer sur l'état du Survivant.

Voyant se profiler une altercation entre l'infirmière et Hermione Potter, le jeune Londubat avait pris la sage décision d'intervenir. Il avait convaincu et calmé la jeune brune. Il avait même convaincu la jeune sorcière de le laisser veiller le Survivant, le temps qu'elle aille remplir ses obligations de préfètes auprès de ses jeunes camarades de maison. Après cela Poppy assista à un véritable défilé. Quelques minutes après le départ d'Hermione Potter, anciennement Granger, elle vit arriver dans son antre Luna Lovegood et Hannah Abbot. Elles étaient venues s'enquérir de l'état de santé du malade et apporter de quoi se sustenter au jeune Lord Londubat, qui avait dû écourter son repas afin d'escorter son ami à l'infirmerie. Voir arriver la jeune Lovegood n'était guère une surprise pour l'infirmière. Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que la jeune femme était en couple avec le jeune Londubat, certaines rumeurs les voulaient déjà fiancés. Mais la présence de la jeune Abbot était une véritable surprise. Pomfresh n'avait jamais eu vent d'un lien entre elle et son patient. Pour elle, le jeune Potter n'avait tissé aucuns liens d'amitié avec des pensionnaires d'une autre maison que la sienne et rarement en dehors du fameux trio d'or. L'absence du rouquin à son chevet devait être un signe de la dissolution du célèbre triumvirat.

L'infirmière prêta peu d'attention à la conversation des trois élèves, mais il était clair pour elle que ces trois-là étaient des proches du Survivant. Ils étaient visiblement des habitués du jeune Lord Potter et de ses excentricités. Après une heure, ils furent rejoints par Susan Bones. La visite de la préfète des Poufsouffle était également une surprise, au début Poppy avait pensé que la jeune femme était venue chercher sa compagne de maison. Mais elle venait au final prendre le relais du jeune Londubat. Elle resta au chevet du Survivant bien après le départ de ses trois camarades, elle y resta jusqu'au retour de sa collègue préfète des rouges et ors. Encore une fois voir les deux jeunes femmes discuter entres elles, confirma l'hypothèse de l'infirmière, tous les élèves venus ce soir étaient des proches de son patient et ils se connaissaient en dehors de l'école. Si cela se confirmait à l'avenir, ils représenteraient une alliance de poids pour le futur. Poppy n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour s'en assurer.

En effet la dernière visite de la soirée s'avéra plus épineuse et donna un avant goût de la solidité des liens existants entre ces jeunes gens. Le premier à en faire les frais fut le directeur de Poudlard. Poppy s'était attendue à voir arriver Dumbledore dans son infirmerie, elle avait même pensé le voir plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait dû attendre le couvre feu, espérant se trouver seul avec son patient. Elle avait remarqué l'obsession malsaine du directeur pour le Survivant depuis son entré à Poudlard. Il n'était pas anormal de voir le vieil homme s'intéresser de près à certain élève, cela relevait presque de l'ingérence pour certain cas. Comme pour le petit Lupin où le directeur avait refusé d'appliquer le protocole complet de soin pour loup-garou. Il y avait eu aussi le cas de Severus Rogue lors de sa scolarité, le vieil homme n'avait jamais prêté attention aux rapports sur la maltraitance dont il était victime. Bien d'autres élèves avaient eu le droit à ce type de traitement venant du vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Mais l'arrivé du jeune Potter à Poudlard avait marqué le franchissement d'un palier dans les ingérences du directeur. Albus avait exigé de recevoir le rapport concernant chaque séjour à l'infirmerie du jeune garçon, refusant également certain traitement auquel le Survivant aurait dû bénéficier. Comme une aide venant d'un psychomage après avoir assisté à la mort de l'un de ses camarades ou encore celle de son parrain. Le directeur avait aussi fermé les yeux sur les divers cas d'harcèlement dont était victime le jeune homme, notamment celui infligé par un certain professeur de potion ou d'une grande inquisitrice. Les rapports concernant la maltraitance subie par sa famille moldu avait été d'offices classés sans suite. Il était allé jusqu'à lui ordonner de réduire au minimum les séjours à l'infirmerie du jeune Potter, quitte à laisser sortir le garçon encore blessé. Il avait été clair pour Poppy que le directeur avait cherché à faire de l'infirmerie un enfer pour le Survivant et non un refuge. Mais malgré ses doutes Pomfresh ne s'était jamais rebellée contre ces ingérences. Le vénérable sorcier était un homme sage et ne voulait que le plus grand bien. Pourquoi se serait-elle méfier d'un tel homme ?

Ce n'était visiblement pas l'intention des deux jeunes femmes veillant le Survivant. A l'arrivé du directeur l'infirmière Pomfresh les vit se raidir, elles étaient loin d'apprécier la présence du directeur et de son fidèle laquais, Severus Rogue. Ce mécontentement était réciproque à la vu de l'expression contrariée aperçu brièvement sur le visage de vieux professeur. Le vainqueur de Grindelwald avait dû s'attendre à ne trouver personne autour de son précieux pion, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait attendu une heure aussi tardive.

-Miss Granger, Miss Bones, il est un peu tard pour une visite. Vous devriez retourner à vos salles communes respectives. Déclara le directeur avec complaisance en voyant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Monsieur le Directeur. Saluèrent-elles froidement. Voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à bouger de leur siège Dumbledore insista.

-Mesdemoiselles pouvez vous nous laisser ? Avant que vous ne receviez une retenue au motif d'être hors de vos quartiers après le couvre feu.

-Nous sommes préfètes monsieur le directeur nous sommes autorisées à nous trouver en dehors de nos dortoirs jusqu'à minuit. Corrigea Susan.

-Miss Bones, nous n'avons pas demandé votre avis. Et pouvons nous savoir ce que vous faîtes ici. Potter aurait-il trouvé une nouvelle groupie. Cracha avec hargne le professeur Rogue.

-Je n'aime pas vos insinuations professeur. Je suis là, en tant qu'amie de Lord Potter-Black. Répliqua l'héritière Bones en insistant bien sur le statut d'Harry.

-Je suis d'accord avec Susan. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là, professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas souvenir que vous fassiez parti des groupies d'Harry. Compléta sournoisement Hermione.

-Hermione à raison. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici Monsieur Rogue après tout il est connu de tous votre haine injustifié pour Harry et vous n'êtes même pas son référent à l'école.

-Voyons, voyons. Mesdemoiselles Severus à toute ma confiance.

-Qu'il est votre confiance ne nous regarde pas, il n'y a aucune raison d'être là. Vous non plus d'ailleurs. Attaqua la nouvelle Potter.

-Voyons Miss Gran….

-Potter !

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Bones ?

-C'est Miss Potter, Directeur. Hermione fait dorénavant partie du clan Potter-Black, selon la loi magique et moldu, depuis son adoption par Harry. Elle est d'ailleurs considérée comme son héritière. Rectifia la jeune femme.

-Euh… Oui, j'avais oublié ce point. Tenta de se justifier le vieil homme.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Répliqua la sœur du Survivant.

-Je m'excuse Miss Potter. Maintenant pouvez vous me laisser passer.

-Non, je n'ai aucune raison de vous laisser passer. Vous êtes le directeur de l'école certes mais vous n'avez pas à savoir ce qu'à Harry. Le seul point qui vous concerne c'est de savoir si Harry est contagieux. Ce n'est pas le cas sinon vous auriez été avertie. Maintenant partez ! Exigea la jeune brune.

-Miss Po…

-Il n'y a pas de Miss Potter qui tienne. Vous êtes entrain d'outre passer vos prérogatives. Coupa Susan, décontenançant le directeur. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, visiblement les deux jeunes femmes n'en démordraient pas.

-Bien, mais sachez que je suis extrêmement déçu par votre comportement mesdemoiselles. J'aurai pensé, que deux préfètes telles que vous auriez plus de respect pour l'autorité, surtout vous Miss Potter.

-Nous respectons la loi, directeur. Contra l'Amazone.

-En tant qu'héritière d'Harry, j'ai procuration dans ce genre de cas. La loi est donc de mon côté professeur Dumbledore. Compléta la Gryffondor.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les convaincre Dumbledore fit demi-tour. Il ne pouvait pas les forcer à céder, surtout que l'une d'entre elle était la nièce chérie de la directrice du département de la justice. Se la mettre à dos était une mauvaise idée. Il reviendrait voir son pion au petit matin quand les deux vigies seraient parties.

-Tu as bien réagie, Hermione. Déclara l'héritière Bones à son amie, une fois le directeur hors de porté.

-Merci. J'ai failli flancher. Merci d'être restée.

-Tu sais quand il va se réveiller ? Demanda-t-elle-en désignant le lit du malade.

-Non. On ne sait même pas de quoi il souffre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a dit à demain matin. Déclara la sœur du Survivant inquiète.

-Ne te fait pas de soucis. Si, il ta dit à demain, c'est qu'il sera réveillé. Reste près de lui et repose-toi. Je vais prendre tes rondes de préfets. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

-Merci Susan. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Déclara la jeune brune en regardant son ami partir.

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Ulysse continua à déambuler dans les couloirs, il les connaissait parfaitement. Il avait grandi dans se dédale. Il avait été entraîné dans ce château. Il avait côtoyé les bancs de cette école, même si son parcours avait été différent de celui des autres élèves. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire au premier abord Ulysse ne déambulait pas dans les couloirs par hasard. Il cherchait une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il prit la direction du quartier des Serdaigle, généralement elle se trouvait dans cette partie du château. Tournant au détour d'un couloir il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait.

-Bonsoir Helena, toujours aussi jolie.

-Harry Po…. Ulysse ? Interrogea la dénommé Helana, pour toute réponse elle n'eut seulement le droit à un sourire.

-Ulysse Gryffondor ! Vas-tu m'effacer ton petit sourire insolent. Je sais que c'est toi. Et tu le sais. Je suis un fantôme de ce château et comme tous les êtres reliés à Poudlard je sais quand l'un des héritiers des fondateurs entre dans ces murs. Si je ne m'abuse tu réunis toutes ses conditions. Sans oublier que je fais partie des personnes qui ton élevé, petit garnement. Le réprimanda gentiment le fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle sous le sourire de l'immortel.

-Je suis content de te revoir tante Helena. Répondit le jeune homme faisant ainsi rayonner de bonheur le fantôme réputé pour être triste à longueur de journée. Helena Serdaigle, la fille de la fondatrice des bleus et bronzes était heureuse de revoir le fils d'Helga, leur dernière rencontre datait de près de quatre siècles, lors du dernier passage de l'immortel à Poudlard. Comme à chaque fois Helena se mit à suivre Ulysse pour aller s'installer dans leur jardin, là où ils avaient partagé tant de souvenir.

Ulysse et Helena arrivèrent dans un petit cloître caché derrière la tour des Serdaigles. C'était l'un des endroits les plus relaxants du château. Au centre se trouvait un Figuier, des jardinières pleines de fleurs exotiques étaient placées aux pieds des portiques. Bien qu'ouvert sur l'extérieur il n'y régnait pas le froid habituel des landes écossaises. Les nombreuses runes gravées sur les colonnes étaient à l'origine de ce micro climat beaucoup plus clément permettant ainsi le développement de ces plantes exotiques originaires de régions situées beaucoup plus au sud. Ce cloître était nommé par tous comme étant le jardin de la Dame Grise en hommage à Helena Serdaigle sa créatrice, ou tout simplement car c'était l'endroit où l'on avait le plus de chance d'y trouver le fantôme.

Lorsqu'Ulysse était encore enfant. Il avait bien connu le jardin. C'était dans ce lieu apaisant qu'il avait appris à écrire, à lire, la poésie, la musique, et bien d'autre matière sous la surveillance de la fille de Rowena qui avait la charge de lui donner les leçons. Helena avait toujours été une personne particulière pour l'immortel. Étant très proche de ses sœurs, surtout de Némésis, si proche qu'il l'avait rapidement considéré comme l'une des membres du clan d'Amazone. Elle était avait tenu le rôle de tante pour lui. Elle avait été présente le jour où il avait foulé pour la première fois le sol de Poudlard, elle avait été là lorsqu'il avait rencontré les membres de sa famille pour la première fois. Elle avait participé à son éducation, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle avait été dure, mais juste. Elle avait toujours était de bon conseil, toujours prête à l'écouter.

C'était donc normal pour l'immortel d'aller lui rendre visite dès sa première nuit dans le château. Il valait mieux éviter de se la mettre à dos, bien qu'il sache qu'elle soit dorénavant un spectre, il avait toujours peur de la mettre en colère. Une vieille peur d'enfant.

-Et si maintenant que l'on est au calme tu me racontais pourquoi tu es dans le corps d'Harry Potter ? J'espère pour toi, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une possession ! Commença-t-elle à s'irriter. Cela fit sourire l'immortel. C'était bien sa tante Helena, poser des questions et anticiper les réponses à l'avance. Ne voulant pas se faire taper sur les doigts par son ancienne préceptrice, Ulysse décida courageusement de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Sur son séjour en prison, pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban, sur les rencontres qu'il avait faites et enfin sur son histoire commune avec Harry Potter. Le fantôme l'écouta religieusement pendant plus d'une heure.

-Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander une fois que l'immortel eu terminé son récit.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi as tu fais ce rituel ? Et ne me sors pas que tu voulais l'aider. Je te connais Ulysse, tu as beaucoup de qualité mais l'altruisme n'en fait pas parties. Si tu me dis que tu as eu pitié de lui, je ne te croirais pas non plus. Tu es incapable de ressentir de l'empathie. Déclara-t-elle avec douceur. Étrangement l'immortel ne montra à aucun moment le moindre signe qu'il était touché par ces paroles dîtes calmement mais pourtant si dure. Non, lui resta tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles. Il devait être accoutumé à ce genre de paroles.

-Je te connais Ulysse. Je sais que tu ne fais jamais rien sans avoir une raison. Tu tires toujours un bénéfice à toutes tes actions. Tu le faisais déjà quand tu étais encore un enfant. Je suis sûr que tu tires un quelconque bénéfice de ce rituel. Reprit-elle.

-Tu as raison. Comme toujours. Suis-je si prévisible ? Je te dégoutte ?

-Ulysse. … Pourquoi tu me dégoutterais ? Jamais ! Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu suivras le code, donc je m'en fais pas trop quelque soit ce bénéfice je suis sûr que tu as une raison. Répondit le fantôme avec affection. Le code qu'elle venait d'évoquer, était une liste de règles instaurées par Helena et les sœurs de l'immortel à ce dernier lors de son enfance. Une mesure qui selon ses créatrices était nécessaire pour canaliser l'Amazone. Elles avaient remarqué l'absence d'émotions, d'empathie, de remord, ainsi que la moindre notion de bien ou de mal, chez leur petit protégé. Ce code était donc là pour éviter qu'Ulysse devienne un montre sanguinaire totalement incontrôlable. Heureusement l'une des seules choses respecter par l'immortel était son clan, jamais il n'irait à l'encontre de ses règles, même s'il ne les comprenait pas. Godric Gryffondor s'était inspiré de ce code pour contrôler son pion, mais contrairement au clan Pouffsoufle le fondateur avait gravé son code dans l'âme de l'immortel à l'aide d'un rituel magique.

-Je me suis identifié à lui. Nos histoires son assez similaire. Entre l'esclavage, la solitude, la découverte du monde magique, une nouvelle famille, les manipulations politique et surtout la guerre. Mais contrairement à moi Harry n'aime pas la guerre.

-ULYSSE GRYFFONDOR ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot. Tu t'es peut-être identifié à lui, mais ce n'est pas ta véritable raison.

-Encore une fois tu as raison. Sourit l'immortel, faisant soupirer le spectre. Combien de fois avait-elle eu le droit à ce sourire espiègle quand elle s'occuper de l'éducation de son protégé.

-Le rituel a plusieurs objectifs. Le premier, il m'accorde une fin. Je vais enfin pouvoir mourir libre. J'ai fait une erreur en me laissant capturer. J'ai été présomptueux. À aucun moment je n'avais imaginé que je me ferrais enfermer de la sorte. Je n'avais pas prévu de finir enchaîner magiquement à ma cellule comme c'était le cas. Le plan était simple, je devais rester un ou deux ans en prison, puis m'évader, probablement en faisant croire à ma mort. Mais je me suis fait avoir, les protections de ma cellule étaient faites de sorte qu'il était seulement possible d'y rentrer mais pas d'en sortir. J'ai même essayé de creuser la roche, malheureusement c'était impossible, des runes la régénérait. Et entre ma condition et les runes anti-suicide, il m'était impossible de me tuer. Les défenses de ma geôle étaient si complexes que je n'étais même pas sûr du fonctionnement du rituel avant de le tenter. Heureusement pour nous il a marché, me libérant ainsi d'Azkaban et de ma condition d'immortel. Expliqua l'héritier des quatre fondateurs à une Helena compatissante. Elle caressait délicatement les cheveux corbeaux du jeune Lord mécaniquement, comme elle le faisait durant son vivant pour rassurer son petit protégé. Malheureusement sa condition actuelle de spectre l'empêchait de le faire réellement, sa main traversait la chaire du Survivant.

-Et les autres raisons ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Je veux corriger mes erreurs.

-Quoi !? Interrogea le fantôme surpris. Ulysse admettait rarement avoir commit une erreur et là, il venait d'avouer avoir fait une erreur de jugement pour son internement et d'en avoir commit d'autre. C'était une première. Déjà enfant il refusait d'admettre ses tords.

-Oui, mes erreurs. Ma première a été d'abandonner le clan. Je compte bien me faire pardonner.

-Oh, Ulysse ! Tu ne les as pas abandonnées. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été absent à cause de ton emprisonnement que tu les as abandonnées. Il faudra bien qu'un jour le clan vive sans toi. Essaya de le raisonner la Serdaigle. Après avoir passé près de deux siècles enfermés en enfer, Ulysse mettait toujours son clan en premier.

-Peut-être, mais je dois quand même me faire pardonner. Mais ce n'est pas ma seule erreur à corriger. Durant ma longue vie, j'ai accumulé des trésors dans mes sanctuaires par avidité, curiosité et égoïsme. Bon nombre de ces trésors sont dangereux. Certains sont si puissant qu'ils pourraient éradiquer sans mal des villes entières voire même détruire Magia. Je les croyais en sécurité, mais l'existence des sanctuaires a été découverte et déjà deux d'entres eux ont été violés. Imagine ce qu'un être aussi imparfait que l'homme pourrait faire avec de tels trésors. Tout cela, car j'ai été trop faible pour les détruire.

-Ulysse tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais. Tenta de corriger la Dame Grise. L'immortel avait toujours trouvé la race humaine faible et possédant trop de défauts pour être totalement fiable. Bien qu'il en possédait lui même une partie. Mais comme il se considérait lui même comme une aberration de la nature, cela justifiait ses défauts selon lui. Ulysse et sa vision du monde était une exaspération pour son ancienne perceptrice.

-Si tu le dis. Je veux aussi me racheter auprès de Magia.

-Comment cela? Interrogea une Helena surprise. De quoi voulait-il se faire pardonner auprès d'une identité supérieure telle que magia?

-J'ai tué le dernier roi sorcier d'Angleterre, entraînant ainsi en réaction en chaîne, de manière direct ou indirecte, la destitution de plusieurs royauté magique à travers le monde. Je ne veux pas réinstauré la monarchie. Mais elle avait un rôle important pour notre planète. Elle maintenait l'équilibre entre les sorciers et les êtres magiques. Les sorciers maintenait l'équilibre entre Magia et les moldus, ils les guidaient car les sans pouvoir ne peuvent pas entendre Magia, ils étaient en quelque sortes ses interprètes. Maintenant l'harmonie est rompue, les sorciers se croient supérieurs aux autres races et ne parlons pas des moldus. Eux ont perdu leur seul lien avec notre mère la Terre. Cela entraîne la mort à petit feu de notre planète. Je veux corriger ça. Avec mon savoir, ma puissance et son influence, Harry a les armes pour amorcer le changement permettant de sauver Magia. Cette explication laissa place à un silence entre l'immortel et son ancienne préceptrice. Helena était songeuse.

-Tu as bien changé Ulysse. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de chercher à corriger tes erreurs, c'est déjà étonnant de t'entendre les admettre.

-Passer cent cinquante ans enfermé dans la noirceur d'Azkaban te laisse le temps de réfléchir. J'y ai compris que mes actions pouvaient avoir de grave conséquence sur notre monde. Je ne veux pas être celui qui est à l'origine de la destruction de la terre. Il y a bien assez d'idiot sur cette planète pour que ce rôle incombe à un autre. Sans compter que détruire notre monde revient à détruire le clan et ça je m'y refuse.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le fantôme, malgré les nombreuses années, Ulysse était toujours le même, après plus de 1000 ans passé sur cette terre il continuer à se soucier en priorité de son clan. Il était bien le descendant d'Helga Pouffsoufle. Helena décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, elle n'était pas comme son ancien protégé qui se complaisait dans le calme.

-Tu n'as pas changé Ulysse. Mais je te demanderai une chose. Je veux que tu prennes soin du jeune Potter. Il te ressemble beaucoup, mais il n'a pas ta mentalité, il n'a pas ton habilité pour la politique et les manipulations. Je veux que tu l'aides à affronter les épreuves qui vont bientôt se dresser devant vous. N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as été manipulé à son âge, ne lui inflige pas le traitement que tu as reçu. Je ne le veux pas et tes sœurs ne l'auraient pas voulu non plus.

-Je sais. Je n'ai pas donné à Harry toutes mes raisons pour le rituel, je le conçois, mais je ne lui ai pas mentis. Pour le moment je le prépare à faire face quand j'estimerai qu'il est près. Pour le moment je le laisse découvrir petit à petit mes projets. Un peu comme Théna le faisait quand j'étais enfant, elle me laissait d'abord chercher par moi-même avant de me donner la solution. Expliqua calmement l'immortel.

-J'espère pour toi Ulysse. Sinon tes sœurs seraient extrêmement déçues de ton comportement.

-Je sais.

-Maintenant que tu parles du passé. Et si nous vérifions les leçons que je t'enseignais quand tu étais encore qu'un horrible gamin. Sourie le fantôme.

-Je n'étais pas aussi horrible.

\- Nous ne devons pas avoir les mêmes souvenirs, jeune homme. Je me souviens d'un enfant turbulent que l'on était obligé d'attacher pour nous permettre de finir le plafond de la grande salle, sinon monsieur prenait un malin plaisir à nous interrompre. Trois mois cela nous a pris pour le terminer avec un casse pied comme toi. Il y a aussi la fois où tu as supprimé le sol du château, la fois où tu as volé les œufs d'une dragonne et nous nous sommes retrouvés avec des verts gallois envahissants et détruisant l'aile ouest. On peut rajouter l'invasion de lutins, l'attaque d'une meute de loups, l'effondrement de la tour sud et j'oubliais ta grande tentative de botanique de faire des couloirs de l'école, une jungle. Fit mine de réfléchir la Dame Grise.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Je n'étais pas un ange. Cette réplique enfantine eu le don de faire rire la fille de Rowena.

-Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas censé, vous trouver dans un lit à l'infirmerie ? Demanda une petite voix fluette provenant du portique se trouvant dans le dos du duo. Une voix qui surprit l'immortel tellement il était absorbé par la conversation avec sa tante. Cependant il ne laissa rien paraître, en se retournant vers la source de la voix inconnue. En se retournant il constata qu'elle appartenait au petit professeur de sortilège. Ce dernier venait de sortir de ses appartements privés donnant sur le cloître du jardin de la Dame Grise.

-Professeur Flitwick. Salua le fantôme d'Helena, détournant ainsi l'attention du petit homme d'Harry.

-Ma dame. Il est rare de vous voir aussi enjouée. Sourit le directeur des bleus et argents.

-Cela veut dire que la compagnie est agréable.

-Je serai donc désolé de devoir vous emprunter Monsieur Potter. Je crains que ce jeune homme soit un évadé de l'infirmerie. Notre chère Poppy risque de ne pas apprécier si je ne lui ramène pas son patient.

-Je comprends mon chère Filius il serait dommage en effet de le laisser en liberté. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre destination en renfort. Ricana joyeusement le fantôme.

-Bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Fit mine de se résigner l'immortel. Emboîtant le pas du maître de sortilège. Il avait apprécié la conversation avec Helena, peu de personnes étaient aussi compréhensives qu'elle. Et ça lui avait permis de se remémorer le passé. Mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était maintenant l'heure de laisser la place à Harry qui avait le contrôle la majorité du temps.

Harry retrouva le contrôle de son corps dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard escorté pour on ne sait quelle raison par le fantôme de Serdaigle et le directeur de cette même maison.

 _ ***Qu'est ce qu'on fait là, Ulysse ? ***_

 _ ***On va à l'infirmerie***_

 _ ***Oui, mais pourquoi le professeur Flitwick et le fantôme de Serdaigle nous escorte ? ***_

 _ ***Je me promenais et ils m'ont trouvé.***_ Se contenta de répondre évasivement l'immortel.

 _ ***Et Hermione, elle est où ? Elle était avec nous quand je me suis**_ _ **évanouie**_ _ **? ***_

 _ ***T'inquiète pas je lui ai laissé un mot pour la rassurer. ***_

 _ ***Mouais, je la sens pas cette histoire.***_ Pensa le jeune homme en arrivant en vu de l'infirmerie. L'antre du dragon était déjà bien mouvementé pour une heure aussi matinale. Hermione était en pleine conversation avec l'infirmière et d'après leurs expressions corporelles leur discussion était mouvementée. Bien décidé à découvrir les dessous de cette histoire Harry rentra joyeusement dans la salle de soin.

-Bonjour, c'est une belle journée. Salua le jeune Lord en interpellant les deux femmes présentes à l'infirmerie.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK ! OU EST CE QUE TU ÉTAIS PASSE ? Hurla la jeune brune, folle de rage, devançant ainsi l'infirmière qui s'apprêtait à tenir le même discours à son fugueur de patient.

\- Calme-toi, Mione. Je t'ai laissé un mot pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tenta vainement de se justifier le Survivant. Ulysse, lui avait assuré qu'Hermione n'avait aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter de son absence, car il lui avait laissé un petit mot pour la rassurer. Étrangement Harry, ne le sentait pas l'histoire du mot d'excuse. L'immortel n'était pas la personne la plus indiquée pour les relations sociales. Et ce dernier avait le don de le mettre dans des situations farfelues lorsqu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps au petit matin. Comme la fois où il s'était réveillé sur la table d'un tatoueur nain. Aujourd'hui encore l'immortel l'avait mis dans une posture délicate. La tentative d'excuse du Survivant fut vaine, elle rendit Hermione encore plus irritable, à un point tel qu'elle se mit à avoir un tic nerveux au niveau de l'œil droit.

-UN MOT ! TU M'AS LAISSE UN MOT ! PARLONS-EN DE TON MOT !"SALUT MIONE. JE SUIS RÉVEILLÉ. JE M'ENNUIE. JE VAIS FAIRE UNE PETITE PROMENADE. BONNE NUIT. BISOUS. "

 _ ***C'est ça, le mot que tu as laissé ? Celui censé la rassurer ?**_ _*_ Demanda le Survivant totalement médusé.

 _ ***Bah, oui. Pourquoi ? ***_

 _ ***En quoi ce mot est censé la rassurer ? ***_ Questionna le jeune Lord dépité. Ulysse était un cas désespéré pour les relations humaines. Et lui, allait en payer le prix à sa place, car il était persuadé que sa sœur n'était pas prête à laisser passer ça.

 _ ***Bah, quoi ? Il est très bien ce mot. "Salut Mione". C'est personnel et juste. On était en plein milieu de la nuit, je n'allais pas mettre Bonsoir ou bonjour. Et Mione c'est le petit surnom que tu lui donne, ça**_ _ **se**_ _ **veut rassurant. "Je suis réveillé. Je**_ _ **m'ennuie.**_ _ **Je**_ _ **vois**_ _ **faire une petite promenade." C'est simplement la vérité. Tu as dit toi même que tu n'aimais pas lui mentir. Et le : "Bonne nuit. Bisous." C'est pour le**_ _ **coté**_ _ **affectif. ***_

 _ ***Ulysse ! Tu sais quoi ? ***_ Interrogea un Survivant désespéré.

 _ ***Non ?***_

 _ ***Ta gueule ! Tu la ferm….***_ Harry ne put finir sa phrase. Il fut brutalement ramené à réalité par une magistrale gifle administrée par sa sœur. Totalement hébété, il ne fit rien d'autre que regarder la brune se remettre à hurler pendant que lui tout penaud passait la main sur sa joue endoloris comme un petit enfant. Cela eut le don de bien faire rire le fantôme d'Helena et sourire l'infirmière.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK ! TU VAS M'ECOUTER, OUI ? JE T'INTERDIS DE ME REFAIRE CE COUP-LA ! MOI, J'ETAIS LA A M'INQUIETER PENDANT QUE TOI TU TE BALADAIS TRANQUILLEMENT DANS L'ECOLE ! Finit-elle de crier. Avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour une embrassade vigoureuse dont elle avait le secret. Lors de cette étreinte ses nerfs lâchèrent. Voyant sa sœur se servir de lui comme d'un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes Harry comprit à quel point, elle s'était inquiétée. Chose normal, la veille il s'était évanoui dans ses bras à cause d'un mal inconnu pour elle. Elle l'avait veillé toute la nuit et brutalement à son réveil il avait disparu pour aller se promener seul dans le domaine de Dumbledore. Un vieux sorcier qui avait une obsession malsaine pour lui, afin d'en faire son pion ou sa marionnette. Lui aussi à sa place aurait également été inquiet. Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul fautif. Il allait falloir avoir une discussion avec sa moitié immortelle pour éviter la répétition de ce genre de scène. Mais le Survivant doutait qu'Ulysse soit capable de comprendre. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de rassurer Hermione.

-Je suis désolé Mione. Je ne le referai plus. Promis. Jura d'une petite voix Harry. Étrangement le Survivant sentit la jeune femme se crisper dans ses bras à la fin de sa promesse. Trois personnes venaient de pénétrer dans l'antre de Pomfresh. Le sixième sens d'Harry, lui permit d'identifier les trois entrants sans même les avoir vu. Il comprit également la raison de la brutale crispation d'Hermione. Dumbledore venait d'arriver.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXxXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est terminé, il est actuellement en relecture. Il sera posté au alentour du 15 Mai. Il marquera le début des cours à Poudlard. La première confrontation entre Dumbledore et Harry depuis Carnac, une petite mise au point entre Harry et Rogue. Vous y découvrirez aussi la relation entre Susan et Harry. Et petit spoil Ulysse tuera Bubus.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je réponds à la plupart du temps. Et une petite critique fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement de mes fanfictions.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_  
 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	23. Chapitre XXIII

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur,**_

 _ **Comme promis, je poste aujourd'hui le 23**_ _ **ème**_ _ **chapitre de la Vérité Cachée avec un léger retard.  
Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un review.  
Donc un grand merci à :  
Aya31, Stormtrooper, , Artémis, Pims10, adenoide, Lils, Lerugamine, Les 2 Slythandor, lyvane, CutieSunshine, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Hoodraii, Aylora, Artemis2929, Inf3rnal, RedTitanAlpha, pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**Réponses générales aux reviews d'adenoide et de lyvane :**_ __ _ **Attention risque de spoils.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews.  
Il est vrai que mon personnage d'Hermione est exagéré sur certains aspects, mais elle va évoluer, surtout après sa rencontre avec Ulysse. Son comportement va évoluer petit à petit à partir du prochain chapitre.  
Concernant l'immortel, lui il n'eut se préoccupe absolument pas des interactions d'Harry avec les autres (sauf les membres de la famille Bones).  
Harry et Astoria ne seront ensemble mais cela ne les empêchera pas d'être proche, vous le découvriez dans le chapitre 25 (**_ _ **Explications**_ _ **).  
Comme vous l'avez remarqué je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur, pour être franc je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va se terminer pour lui. L'avenir nous le dira.  
Concernant Dumbledore nous en sommes qu'au début nous effleurons seulement la surface du personnage. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Maintenant parlons un peu de ce chapitre. Vous y lirez la rencontre original entre Dumbledore et Ulysse. Vous y trouverez aussi les réponses laissé en suspens au dernier chapitre à savoir qui l'a empoisonné. Vous en apprendrez plus la folie de notre ami immortel et sa relation avec Susan.  
Et l'arrivé d'un allié de Dumbledore. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier particulièrement**_ _ **djennys, Surpercontinum, AnitaBlake93100**_ _ **pour leur aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

Langues :

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapides que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _Chapitre XXIII_

 _Et les problèmes s'accumulent_

Le plafond de la grande salle était d'un bleu serein, parsemé de légers nuages effilés, à l'image des carrés de ciel visible par les différentes fenêtres à meneaux de la grande salle, encore une belle journée de fin d'été qui se profilait à l'horizon. Malheureusement pour les nombreux élèves habitants le château, ils ne pourraient pas profiter pleinement des rayons du soleil. Aujourd'hui, lundi 3 septembre était le premier jour de cours. Après avoir profité d'un week-end de tranquillité dans le domaine de Poudlard, il était maintenant temps pour eux de retourner à l'ambiance studieuse des bancs de l'école.

Assis à la table de la maison du griffon, Hermione prodiguait ses derniers conseils aux premières années afin de les rassurer. À ses côtés Harry, lui mangeait tranquillement son copieux petit déjeuner, constitué de porridge et d'œufs accompagnés de bacon, ignorant totalement les regards furtifs et insistants dont il était la cible. Il était si détaché, qu'il donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien remarqué. Cette attitude, faisait sourire son ami Neville. Le jeune Londubat s'était habitué, durant l'été, à voir son ami agir ainsi. Contrairement aux autres pensionnaires de Poudlard, tous regardaient le Survivant comme une curiosité, tentant de le faire plus ou moins subtilement. Même les premières années qui écoutaient religieusement Hermione lançaient subrepticement des regards au mystérieux jeune Lord.

Harry avait ce don d'attirer l'attention, bien qu'il le fasse inconsciemment, et à se retrouver au cœur des rumeurs, venant du corps professoral ou étudiant. En ce lundi matin c'était encore une fois le cas. Le Survivant était ainsi au centre de l'attention pour plusieurs raisons. Pour les professeurs, c'était les événements du week-end qui les captivaient et notamment l'altercation avec le directeur. Bien que s'étant déroulé en petit comité à l'infirmerie, elle avait rapidement été propagée à travers le corps professoral de l'école.

 _ **Flash**_ _ **-**_ _ **back :**_

\- Je suis désolé Mione, Je ne le referai plus. Promis. Murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa sœur de cœur. Le Survivant la sentit se raidir dans ses bras lorsque son sixième sens lui indiqua l'arrivé de trois personnes venant de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie se trouvant dans son dos.

\- Mac Go, Rogue et Dumbledore viennent d'arriver.

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste en retrait, je m'en charge. Répondit le Survivant.

\- Fais attention, Dumbledore et Rogue sont passés te voir cette nuit après le couvre-feu. Sans Pomfresh et Susan, ils auraient eu accès à toi. Murmura-t-elle inquiète. En rompant l'étreinte les deux jeunes Potter croisèrent leur regard. Hermione avait cherché à croiser les yeux de son Lord afin de lui montrer l'entrevue ayant eu lieu la veille entre elle et le directeur. Harry avait rapidement compris l'intention de son amie, l'avait légilimencié avec douceur dès qu'il eut plongé les yeux dans son regard, effleurant délicatement son esprit afin de voir les souvenir qu'elle voulait lui révéler. Après avoir obtenu les informations, il fit un sourire pour la rassurer.

Le temps de l'échange les nouveaux entrants arrivèrent à leur portée. Le Survivant se retourna vers eux, cachant la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Rogue et le directeur derrière un masque de neutralité. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent avec un pas conquérant.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Il est bon de te revoir en bonne santé. J'ai été inquiet d'apprendre ton malaise d'hier soir. Sûrement un effet secondaire de ton enfermement à Azkaban. Tu aurais dû me suivre cet été, j'avais pris des dispositions pour que tu sois bien traité. Déclara avec bonhomie le vieil homme.

\- Changer de prison pour une autre ! Je ne suis pas encore sénile Albus.

\- POTTER NE MANQUEZ PAS DE RESPECT AU DIRECTEUR.

\- De respect ? Un mot sonnant creux dans votre bouche professeur surtout lorsque l'on connaît votre comportement à mon égard ! Cracha le jeune homme.

\- POTTER ! VOTRE ARROGANCE N'AURA DONC JAMAIS DE LIMITE !

\- Severus voyons je peux comprendre qu'Harry soit un peu déboussolé après son malaise. Et toi Harry peux-tu faire preuve d'un peu de maturité et arrêter d'asticoter le professeur Rogue. Réprimanda le directeur.

\- Vous vivez vraiment dans un monde de bisounours Albus. C'est Rogue qui vient de m'agresser à l'instant. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi le grand et estimé professeur au combien parfait se trouve ici ? Rétorqua froidement le Survivant.

\- Voyons mon garçon, un peu de tenue. Et c'est professeur, Harry. Et j'ai toute confiance en Severus. Déclara le directeur en faisant pétiller ses yeux à l'aide de la magie. Harry savait que s'était une astuce pour pousser les gens à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce scintillement était un piège qui avait pour objectif d'attirer les regards de ses interlocuteurs afin d'user de l'art subtil de la Légilimencie sur eux, utiliser la lumière comme appât était une vieille ruse de prédateur.

 _ *** Méfie**_ _ **-**_ _ **toi ! Le vieux veut te légilimencier. ***_ Avertit l'immortel.

 _ ***Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je fais quoi ? ***_

 _ ***Laisse le faire je m'en occupe. ***_ Affirma le fils d'Helga goguenard. Harry comprit au ton employé par son ami que ce dernier avait une idée derrière la tête, un plan qui lui donnait visiblement le sourire. Obéissant à Ulysse, le Survivant abaissa ses barrières et croisa sciemment le regard du grand leader de la lumière. Deux yeux bleus pétillants de malice et reflétant un esprit calculateur, satisfait de capter le regard de sa cible.

 _Dumbledore fut surpris. En temps normal lors d'une attaque_ _de_ _légilimencie, l'attaquant pénétrait l'esprit de la victime et se mettait à visionner les souvenirs de sa cible. Comme prévu le directeur avait plongé dans l'esprit du jeune Lord après avoir capté son regard. Mais il n'y trouva aucun souvenir. À la place il atterrit au beau milieu d'une plaine grisante offrant un spectacle effroyable. Autour de lui se trouvaient des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres, un nombre incalculable de corps baignant dans une boue mêlée de sang et d'autres immondices. L'endroit, dans laquelle il venait de se_ _retrouver_ _, avait été la scène d'une terrible bataille. Le vieil homme était perdu dans cette vision d'horreur. Il déambula entre les cadavres._ _Nombre de_ _corps qui jonchaient le sol ne lui était pas inconnu. Un grand nombre d'entre eux, il les connaissait, comme les Malefoy père et fils, Nott, Lestranges,_ _Mac Nair_ _et bien_ _d'autre_ _. Tous n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, il y avait également un grand nombre de_ _membres_ _de l'Ordre du Phoenix, dirigé par le vénérable sorcier. Des Aurors du ministère étaient également_ _présents_ _dans_ _ce_ _décor macabre._

 _Dumbledore enjamba le cadavre sanglant d'un Weasley, évitant de shooter dans une tête rousse appartenant à n'en pas douter à un autre membre de cette famille. C'est là, dans ce désert sanglant fait de mort qu'il le découvrit._

 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux était assis contre l'imposant cadavre d'un géant, donnant la désagréable impression de trôner au milieu de cette scène d'horreurs. Plus Albus s'approchait de lui, plus il avait la sensation de le connaître et plus il redoutait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Ces cheveux corbeaux en bataille étaient ceux du Survivant._

 _-_ _Harry, mon garçon, où sommes_ _-_ _nous ? Demanda bonnement le vieil homme, en comblant les derniers mètres le séparant du seul être vivant dans_ _ce_ _carnage._

 _-_ _Question étrange._

 _-_ _Comment ça ?_

 _-_ _Je dis : ″question étrange″. Je trouve en effet étrange que vous posiez cette question, Albus, mon petit_ _-_ _vieux. Ne m'avez_ _-_ _vous pas attaqué par légilimencie ? Rétorqua le Survivant en relevant la tête vers l'envahisseur. Plongeant son regard dans celui du directeur en signe de défi. Albus Dumbledore eut un léger mouvement de_ _recul_ _. Les yeux du garçon étaient toujours les mêmes, d'un profond vert émeraude avec de petits reflets argentés. Mais contrairement à d'habitude les magnifiques yeux du jeune homme étaient glacés,_ _remplient_ _de haine et rage. C'était le regard d'un tueur sanguinaire qui venait de foudroyer le vénérable professeur._

 _-_ _Nous sommes dans ton esprit ? Interrogea_ _-_ _t_ _-_ _il en reprenant un peu de contenance. Il n'obtenu aucune réponse, son interlocuteur_ _n'ayant_ _pas esquissé le moindre geste, continuant à le foudroyer du regard. Pourquoi perdrait_ _-_ _il son temps à évoquer une simple banalité._

 _-_ _Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir légilimencié, mon garçon. Je n'ai fait cela seulement pour vérifier l'état de tes barrières. Se justifia le vieux sorcier contrit._

 _-_ _Dîtes plutôt que vous_ _vouliez_ _voir si je n'étais pas fou ! Renifla le jeune Lord, balayant les excuses de son ancien mentor._

 _-_ _Voyons mon garçon, ta méfiance est tout à ton honneur. Mais dans ce cas elle est légèrement exagérée. Le réprimanda gentiment le vieil homme. Encore une fois il n'obtint aucune réponse._

 _-_ _Pourquoi un tel décor ?_

 _-_ _Simple !_ _Ne sommes-nous_ _pas en guerre ? Voici les conséquences de votre guerre ! De vos manipulations ! Attaqua le jeune homme. Albus préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet. Il sentait que s'il le faisait il risquait de se retrouver sous les reproches du garçon et ce n'était pas son but. Il devait le brosser dans le sens du_ _poil_ _._

 _-_ _Je dois admettre que tu me surprends mon garçon. Je ne_ _m'étais_ _pas attendu à trouver un esprit aussi structuré. Bien que cela soit légèrement morbide, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces deux derniers mois. Ces derniers mots eurent le don de faire réagir le jeune homme. Il se mit à rire, un rire qui glaça le sang du directeur. C'était un rire froid dénué de la moindre émotion, le rire parfait pour un tueur._

 _-_ _Car pour votre esprit étriqué, vous_ _imaginez_ _que j'ai forcement travaillé mon_ _o_ _cclumencie seulement depuis ma libération ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez,_ _qu'Azkaban_ _est un Club Med et que j'ai profité d'une suite tout confort pour me détendre. Renifla le Survivant acide._

 _-_ _Non, bien_ _-sûr_ _, ce n'est pas ce que_ _je_ _voulais dire…_

 _-_ _Vous vouliez seulement dire que je suis juste incapable, ou qu'il_ _m'est_ _impossible d'apprendre de la Magie en autodidacte ?_ _Répliqua_ _dédaigneusement Harry, coupant la parole de l'envahisseur._

 _-_ _Non ! Voyons mon garçon, je n'aurai jamais pensé cela. C'est juste qu'en sachant où tu as été enfermé, je ne t'imaginais pas_ _t'adonner_ _à l'exercice de la magie._ _Tenta_ _d'apaiser le vieux manipulateur._

 _-_ _M'adonner à_ _l'occlumencie_ _? Qu'est-_ _ce_ _que j'aurais fait d'autre ? Vous savez très bien où j'étais enfermé et qui en sont les gardiens. Comment aurais_ _-_ _je pu y survivre si ce n'est avec l'aide de_ _l'occlumencie_ _. Vous connaissez l'effet qu'ils me font !_

 _-_ _Le_ _p_ _atronus aurait été plus approprié. Commenta le vieux professeur pensant apaiser le jeune homme. Mais à son grand étonnement, il ne fit que provoquer de nouveau ce rire sinistre._

 _-_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Le Patronus ? Pour l'invoquer, il faut avoir accès à sa Magie et avoir de bons souvenirs. Mais cela est impossible en enfer, le cœur d'Azkaban, le quartier de très hautes sécurité. Cracha le Survivant avec hargne, déstabilisant son interlocuteur. Une réaction que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune homme. Visiblement Dumbledore ignorait dans quelle zone de la prison il avait séjourné. Cela indiquait donc qu'il était encore loin d'avoir regagné toute son influence et que Fudge s'en était totalement libéré._

 _-_ _Je ne savais pas. Le cœur d'Azkaban, tu m'en vois navré mon garçon._

 _-_ _Navré ? Vous êtes Navré ? Cela me fait une belle jambe. J'ai été condamné à cause de mon lien avec VOUS. J'AI_ _PAYÉ_ _POUR VOUS ! VOUS M'AVEZ_ _SACRIFIÉ_ _COMME UN VULGAIRE_ _ANIMAL_ _! Hurla le Survivant. Sous la colère du jeune Lord, le ciel devint sombre et se mit à gronder._

 _-_ _Voyons, Harry, mon garç…._

 _-_ _VOYONS QUOI ? J'AI TOR_ _T_ _PEUT_ _-_ _ETRE ? TOU_ _T_ _EST DE VOTRE FAUTE_ _À_ _VOUS ! QUAND TOM EST_ _REVENU_ _VOUS AVIEZ_ _SUFFISAMMENT_ _DE POUVOIR POUR IMPOSER VOTRE_ _VOLONTÉ_ _A FUDGE. MAIS NON, VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS FAIT ! A LA PLACE VOUS L'AVEZ_ _LAISSÉ_ _MENER SA CAMPAGNE DE DIFFAMATION. VOUS M'AVEZ MIS EN_ _PREMIÈRE_ _LIGNE ! VOUS AVEZ LAISS_ _É_ _OMBRAGE RENTRER A POUDLARD POUR ME TORTURER !_

 _-_ _Je n'avais pas le choix. Tenta de se justifier le directeur sous la colère du jeune homme._

 _-_ _PAS LE CHOIX ? NE ME PRENEZ PAS POUR UN IDIOT ! VOUS_ _ÊTES_ _LE DIRECTEUR, AUCUN PROFESSEUR NE PEUT_ _-ÊTRE ENGAGÉ_ _SANS VOTRE AVAL !... Comme pour les tortures qu'elle m'a_ _infligées_ _. N'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas battu pour moi lors de mon soi_ _-_ _disant procès, alors que vous étiez sensé être mon tuteur aux yeux de la loi et de la Magie. Critiqua le jeune Lord à la stupeur de son ancien tuteur. Si le Survivant savait pour sa tutelle magique cela voulait dire qu'il savait être manipulé depuis son enfance. Il allait être difficile pour Albus de le convaincre du contraire. Le titre de tuteur magique voulait dire qu'il devait défendre son pupille et de le protéger de tout_ _danger_ _de leur monde. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait._

 _-_ _Harry, mon Garçon. Tu dois….._

 _-_ _NON ! Fermez là ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos pathétiques excuses. Ni vos : mon garçon. JE HAIS CETTE APPELLATION ET VOUS LE SAVEZ ! Les Dursley me la lançaient comme on siffle un chien, sauf que moi contrairement je n'avais pas le droit à un nom. Ça aurait été trop d'honneur pour un monstre_ _tel-_ _que moi._ _C'était_ _pour me rappeler ma place, mon rôle, celui ne méritant même pas d'avoir un nom comme un vulgaire objet. Comme un putain de pion près à être sacrifié ! C'était bien votre intention ? Accusa Harry avec véhémence._

 _-_ _Que …. Fut la seule répartit trouvé par le grand Albus Dumbledore, coupé par un Survivant en colère._

 _-_ _Ne cherchez pas à vous justifier ! Je le sais, c'est tout. Vous êtes une ordure ! Je vous dois toutes mes années de souffrance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les choses_ _v_ _ont changer et vous allez payer, comme l'ont fait les Dursley. Déclara Harry en affichant un sourire carnassier_

 _-_ _Harry …._

 _-_ _NON ! DORENAVANT,_ _C'EST_ _LORD POTTER_ _-_ _BLACK, POUR VOUS ! Hurla_ _-_ _t_ _-_ _il. Albus Dumbledore senti la magie du Survivant l'attaquer lorsqu'il lui cria l'ordre. Comme si sa magie voulait lui graver la consigne à même sa chair. Se tournant vers son ancien pion pour tenter une dernière pirouette afin de le faire changer d'avis. Il se retrouva face à l'air impassible du jeune Lord._

 _-_ _Nous en avant fini ! Adieu Albus ! Tuez_ _-_ _le ! L'ordre froid et implacable raisonna dans cette vision macabre. Les cadavres les entourant prirent soudainement vie. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le directeur tétanisé. Tous étaient armés. Des armes qui allèrent transpercer Albus Dumbledore de toute part comme un vulgaire sac de frappe._

 _Jamais Albus n'aurait cru vivre une telle expérience un jour, jamais il n'aurait imaginé souffrir comme cela. Sur ce champ de bataille il n'était peut-_ _être_ _une_ _simple projection_ _spirituelle_ _de lui_ _-_ _même, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir_ _transpercée_ _par des cadavres, ressentir la douleur des blessures infligées. Chacun de ses assassins_ _s'évaporèrent_ _une fois leur méfait accompli_ _,_ _mais disparaissant le souvenir libérait la douleur_ _renfermée_ _, ainsi le directeur ressentait toutes les souffrances_ _vécues_ _par le Survivant durant sa courte vie. De cette manière le directeur souffrait deux fois plus._

 _Succombant face à la douleur le vieux sorcier se sentit partir. Avant de_ _sombrer_ _totalement dans l'abysse du néant, il tourna une dernière son regard vers le garçon_ _-_ _qui_ _-_ _avait_ _-_ _été_ _-_ _son_ _-_ _pion. Il était assis royalement sur un trône, il observait la scène avec un sourire froid de prédateur._

Le professeur Dumbledore vacilla lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. Bien qu'il ait regagné son corps physique le directeur ressentait toujours l'affreuse douleur due aux multiples coups de poignards reçu dans l'esprit du Survivant. Cette souffrance était si intense qu'elle lui fit perdre l'usage de ses jambes un court instant, suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le voir s'effondrer, comme un simple château de carte soufflé par une petite brise, surpris toute l'assistance. Poppy Pomfresh et Minerva Mac Gonnagall se précipitèrent immédiatement à son secours. Alors que Rogue, lui se jetait violemment sur le jeune Lord avec hargne.

\- VOUS AVEZ OS _É_ POTTER ! Rugit le monstre de cachot en l'empoignant brutalement.

\- Mione, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Prévint le Survivant, en s'adressant à sa sœur de cœur. En effet Hermione avait sorti immédiatement sa baguette et avait mis en joug l'agresseur de son seigneur et frère, sans se soucier une seule fois du statut de l'assaillant. Suite aux paroles apaisantes de son nouveau frère, elle retira finalement sa baguette du cou du professeur en hésitant.

\- Et vous professeur, vous allez me lâcher ! Je n'apprécie guère être agressé de la sorte.

\- JE NE TOLÉRERAI PAS UN TEL MANQUE DE RESPECT DE VOTRE PART ! VOUS ÊTES COMME VOTRE PÈRE ? UN INCOMPÉTENT VANITEUX, IRRESPECTUEUX QUI SE CRO …. AIE !

\- Je vous ai prévenu de me lâcher professeur! Coupa froidement le jeune homme d'une voix presque sifflante. Pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots, il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme en lui broyant la main au passage. Le maître des cachots fut tellement surpris par ce geste, qu'il en recula de quelque pas décontenancé.

\- POTTER ! VOUS AVEZ OSÉ PORTER LA MAIN SUR UN PROFESSEUR ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE EXPULSER ! COMME L'4AURAIT DU ÊTRE VOTRE PÈRE ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER A VOTRE VÉRITABLE PLACE, A AZKABAN ! VOUS …. La sévère chauve-souris fut brutalement interrompue par un sortilège de silence provenant de la baguette de la jeune femme récemment adopté par le clan Potter-Black, avant que le sinistre professeur de potion ne réagisse, il fut stupéfié par la brune.

\- Miss Granger vous me décevez énormément. Déclara le directeur. Ce dernier avait été placé sur un lit par l'infirmière et sa directrice adjointe. Il ne pouvait pas encore tenir sur ses deux jambes toujours tremblantes. Il avait néanmoins pu assister à toute la scène.

\- C'est Potter, Directeur ! Je crois qu'on vous l'a déjà dit. Et vous deviez la remercier. Hermione a plutôt sauvé votre chien. Une seconde de plus et je m'occupais personnellement de votre laquais. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi, il est là ? Répliqua sèchement le jeune Lord. Il pensait qu'Hermione avait été claire la veille lorsqu'elle avait repris le directeur sur son erreur de nom et la présence de Rogue. Malheureusement, il faut croire que l'âge devait être un facteur de vos trous de mémoire du vieux, pensa le Survivant. Néanmoins Harry fit un léger signe de la main à sa sœur pour lui demander de libérer le professeur Rogue afin d'apaiser les tensions étouffantes de la pièce. Peut-être qu'en mettant de l'eau dans son vin le directeur ferait de même, résonna Harry. La jeune sorcière s'exécuta à contre cœur, Rogue était dangereux et jamais il n'accepterait de rester bien sagement dans son coin.

\- Merci, Miss ″Potter″. Remercia le vieil homme en insistant sur le Potter, recueillant ainsi un regard noir des deux élèves.

\- Harry, mon garç … Harry, mon enfant ! Je t'ai déjà dit, à toi ainsi qu'à notre chère préfète que le professeur Rogue avait toute ma confiance.

\- Votre confiance ! Mais pas la mienne. Moi je ne fais pas confiance à un meurtrier ! Renifla le garçon-qui-a-survécu à la plus grande contrariété du maître des potions.

 _ ***Et moi, alors ? ***_

 _ ***Ulysse …***_

 _ ***Oui, oui, je sais la ferme !***_

\- Harry, il faut savoir pardonner … Soupira théâtralement Dumbledore.

\- Pardonner ? Albus réservez votre morale à deux balles pour votre chien. Lui plus que moi en a besoin d'être réprimandé. Ricana le Survivant. Cette remarque fut celle de trop, pour Severus Rogue. Une remarque dont il était clairement la cible. Il était hors de question de laisser ce Potter lui marcher dessus. Harry l'avait bien compris, où plutôt son immortel de poche lui avait indiqué qu'il avait senti l'agressivité du professeur de potion augmenter brutalement grâce à leur sixième sens. L'homme en colère serrait les points à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Inconsciemment sa magie se mettait à crépiter autour de la baguette tenue dans sa main. C'était invisible à l'œil nu, mais clairement ressentit par le sixième sens du Survivant. Le flux de magie et l'expérience d'Ulysse avait averti le jeune Lord du risque d'attaque venant du maître de potion. Voulant éviter que sa sœur soit prise dans l'attaque du mangemort, Harry poussa légèrement son amie afin qu'elle comprenne le danger et s'en éloigne. Lui libéra d'infimes volutes de sa magie afin de répondre rapidement à toutes attaques, une technique acquise grâce aux conseils de l'héritier des quatre. Et se fut l'explosion.

\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS POTTER. VOTRE MANQUE DE RESPECT FLAGRANT VOUS COÛTERA 100 POINTS ET VOUS SEREZ EN RETENUE JUSQU'À NOËL. CA NE M'ÉTONNE PAS DE VOUS ! UN COMPORTEMENT TOTALEMENT INACCEPTABLE MAIS PRÉVISIBLE LORSQUE L'ON CONNAÎT LE RATÉ QUI ÉTAIT VOTRE GÉNITEUR. DEPUIS VOTRE ARRIVÉE DANS CETTE ÉCOLE, VOUS VOUS PAVANEZ COMME SI TOUT VOUS APPARTENEZ ? VOUS ÊTES UN IRRESPONSABLE QUI AVAIT MIS LA VIE DE VOTRE CAMARADE EN PÉRIL. VOTRE ARROGANCE N'A PAS DE LIMITE, VOUS ENFREIGNEZ LES RÈGLES LES PLUS BASIQUES DE CETTE ÉCOLE JUSTE POUR VOTRE DISTRACTION. VOUS ÊTES UN DANGER POUR CETTE SOCIÉTÉ, VOUS N'Y AVEZ PAS VOTRE PLACE ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE LES AUTRES PROFESSEURS SONT AVEUGLES ET VOUS PARDONNENT VOS TARES GÉNÉTIQUES. CETTE FOIS VOUS N'ÉCHAPPEREZ PAS A VOTRE JUSTE PUNITION. JAMAIS JE N'AURAI PENSÉ QUE VOTRE STUPIDITÉ ATTEINDRAIT UN TEL SOMMET, MAIS LÀ, VOUS AVEZ DÉPASSÉ LES BORNES. VOUS AVEZ PEUT-ÊTRE DRESSÉ VOTRE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT POUR M'ATTAQUER SOURNOISEMENT COMME UNE PETITE CHIENNE ! ELLE RECEVRA ÉGALEMENT SA JUSTE PUNITION POUR AVOIR OSÉ PORTER LA MAIN SUR MA PERSONNE, COMME VOUS POTTER ! MAIS SURTOUT VOUS AVEZ OSÉ ATTAQUER LE DIRECTEUR AVEC DE LA MAGIE ILLÉGALE…..

 _ ***Tiens puisqu'il en parle. C'était quoi cette mise en scène, Ulysse ? ***_ Interrogea le Survivant, préférant se retrancher dans son esprit pour parler à son ami plutôt que subir la longue litanie inutile du professeur Rogue. Écouter le mangemort s'égosillait était ennuyeux, Harry aurait préféré avoir à faire à une attaque magique.

 _ *** Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? C'était pourtant totalement approprié et symbolique.***_

 _ ***Symbolique? Je comprends vaguement l'image du champ de bataille avec tous les cadavres. Tu voulais lui faire peur et lui faire comprendre qu'il allait être responsable de notre mort à tous. C'était un refus clair de le suivre. Mais je ne vois pas où est le symbole ?***_ Demanda le jeune homme perplexe.

 _ *** C'est**_ _ **pour**_ _ **pourtant clair. J'ai tué Bubus en le poignardant à vingt**_ _ **-**_ _ **trois reprises comme Jules César. C'est ça le symbole, comme César qui voulait devenir un tyran**_ _ **.**_ _ **Barbe blanche est mort de la même manière. ***_ Expliqua sérieusement l'immortel.

 _ *** Je n'ai pas souvenir que Jules César**_ _ **ait**_ _ **été assassiné par vingt**_ _ **-**_ _ **trois**_ _ **souvenirs**_ _ **zombies comme l'a été Bubus dans notre esprit. Et je ne pense pas que notre cher barbe blanche ait compris le message.***_

 _ ***Trop subtile ? ***_

 _ ***Légèrement, légèrement.***_ Ricana le Survivant en coupant la connexion avec l'immortel. Ulysse et ses idées farfelues compréhensibles seulement par son esprit torturé, pensa le jeune Lord, avant de revenir à la réalité. Celle-là même, où un professeur hideux était toujours entrains de déverser son torrent de bile, le concernant. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Albus Dumbledore, la véritable menace selon Harry. Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé de sa place, observant la scène comme un simple spectateur, mais le Survivant pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'homme un pétillement satisfait à observer son laquais lui faire la morale. Cela faisait peut-être partie de l'un des plans du directeur.

\- SUFFIT ! Rugit le Seigneur de la noble et ancienne maison Potter-Black, interrompant le monologue grisant du professeur de potion et captant l'attention de toutes les personnes l'entourant.

\- JE VAIS METTRE LES CHOSES AU CLAIR DÈS MAINTENANT ! Je vous interdis de continuer à cracher votre venin que ce soit sur moi ou l'un de mes proches juste pour motif que vous êtes un être vil et lâche incapable de surmonter une haine stérile remontant à votre scolarité. Qu'est-ce que vous me reprocher au juste si ce n'est être le fils de mon père ? Rien ! Oui, mon géniteur comme vous dîtes vous a fait du tort pendant votre scolarité, mais maintenant il est mort grâce à votre maître ! Vous êtes l'une des causes de la mort de mes parents, s'il y en a un entre nous deux qui doit haïr l'autre, c'est moi ! Cracha froidement le Survivant laissant échapper un peu de sa magie dans la pièce sous le coup de la colère.

 _ ***Calme gamin, tu n'es pas assez stable pour jouer avec la magie. Tu veux paraître imposant et faire peur, laisse**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi faire. Amateur, va !***_ Réprimanda l'immortel. Immédiatement après la réprimande le Survivant sentit sa magie être dirigé vers ses yeux, Ulysse arrivait à la contrôler un minimum leur flux magique. L'effet fut immédiat, les yeux émeraudes, devinrent lumineux, la température environnant le jeune homme chuta drastiquement, sa peau devint blanche cadavérique. Cette nouvelle apparence eu le don de faire reculer le sinistre professeur qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux du garçon, ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être capable de lâcher à tout moment des traits de lumières vertes comme l'Avada.

\- Harry, mon garçon je t'ai déjà dit qu'il faut que tu apprennes à pardonner. Tenta d'apaiser le directeur, cachant son inquiétude concernant l'apparence effrayante de son ancien disciple.

\- Pardonner ! Le pardon doit se mériter directeur. Tout comme le respect. Deux choses qui sont forgées par nos actions. Et votre chien n'a rien fait pour en mériter la moindre parcelle. Tout comme vous, après tout tel chien, tel maître. Répliqua sèchement le Survivant, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à sa directrice de maison. Minerva n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée. Contrairement à son mentor, elle avait prévu une confrontation entre ses élèves et le directeur, cela lui paraissait logique après le ton haineux envers le vénérable sorcier qu'elle avait décelé lors de sa rencontre en France avec le Survivant. Elle préférait rester en retrait pour l'instant, elle sentait qu'il lui serait difficile de communiquer avec une bonne partie de ses lions si elle s'impliquait dans cette confrontation.

\- Je trouve cela navrant Directeur, que ce soit moi qui doive réprimander votre professeur pour son comportement déplacé à mon encontre. Vous lui avez laissé trop de liberté.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ME COMPARER A UN CHIEN ! Rugit Rogue totalement acculé par les critiques cinglantes du fils de son rival.

\- Tut, tut, tut. Non, non. Vous la fermez, Rogue et vous laissez les adultes parler. Coupa le jeune Lord acide, alors que l'immortel intensifier les effets de mise en scène, effrayant un peu plus le professeur de défense.

\- Harry, mon garc…

\- NON ! Je vous ai déjà dit, de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Et nous ne sommes pas amis, ni en famille. Nos relations s'arrêtent à celle d'un directeur et d'un élève de votre établissement, c'est tout ! Donc vous allez me montrer du respect ! Maintenant que les règles de base viennent d'être évoquées. Passons à notre bon ami, Rogue. La règle sur le respect s'applique également à vous comme à tous vos élèves. Nos interactions se réduiront au minimum et aux seules heures de cours, vous ne jouerez pas votre stupide guerre des maisons avec moi toutes punitions ou détentions devront être soumise au professeur Mac Gonnagall et seulement elle décidera de les appliquer ou non. Bien évidement je me soumettrai à votre discipline lors de vos classes. Ces conditions s'appliqueront également à mes amis, tant que je resterai dans les clous. S'il vous vient la bonne idée d'ignorer l'une de mes conditions je ferai en sorte que votre vie soit un enfer ! Que dirait votre maître si on lui annonçait votre véritable camp, ou au ministère ? N'oubliait pas Rogue j'ai les moyens de vous faire plonger si je le souhaite. Pareil pour vous directeur, toutes nos rencontres devront avoir un lien avec ma scolarité et seulement mes études et devront se faire en présence de ma directrice de maison, je ne veux plus me retrouver seul face à vous sans témoin. Si vous enfreignez cette règle je vous laisserez expliquer à l'opinion publique pourquoi je quitte le pays. Et je vous déconseille de faire pression sur l'un de mes proches. Déclara froidement le Survivant, le ton glacial dissuada quiconque de protester.

\- Je pense que c'est convenable Albus et je trouve cela respectable. Chacun vie sa vie de son côté, trancha la directrice adjointe de l'école. Dumbledore soupira en constatant qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse, maintenant que le gamin Potter venait de gagner son adjointe dans son camp, sans oublier Poppy qui supportait toujours ses patients, il se retrouvait en minorité. Il était préférable pour lui d'effectuer une retraite stratégique sinon il risquait de se mettre à dos l'infirmière et Minerva. Les deux femmes pouvaient encore lui être utiles.

\- Bien, maintenant que la question sur mes interactions avec le professeur Rogue est réglées, _Directeur_ pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi votre chien est présent en ce lieu ce matin ? Accusa froidement l'hôte de l'immortel.

\- Harry, voyons je te l'ai déjà dit. Severus à toute ma confiance. Tenta le vieux barbu.

\- Votre confiance. Mais pas la mienne, il n'a rien à faire ici ! Directeur. Qu'il parte. Exigea le jeune Lord en continuant à accentuer le mot Directeur.

\- Harry, maintenant ça suffit ! Le professeur Rogue est un maître de potion réputé et un enseignant de cette école, il a parfaitement le droit d'être ici.

\- Faux ! Il y a aucune raison qui exige sa présence. Il est le directeur de la maison Serpentard dont je ne suis pas membre. Et je suis sûr que madame Pomfresh n'a pas demandé son expertise entant que maître de potion. Donc il n'a aucune raison de m'importuner avec sa présence.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PERMET DE L'AFFIRMER POTTER, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MÉDICOMAGE QUE JE SACHE ! Hurla narquoisement l'homme crasseux.

\- Vraiment, expliquez comment vous pourriez être utile lorsque l'on sait que c'est justement un empoisonnement par potion qui est à l'origine de mon malaise. Répliqua froidement Harry faisant pâlir le mangemort et sursauter légèrement le vieux directeur.

\- Voyons monsieur Potter. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, qui vous aurez empoisonné, nous sommes dans une école. Réprimanda sa directrice de maison, elle n'acceptait pas la possibilité qu'une tentative d'empoisonnement ait lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle n'aimait pas non plus la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la vérité.

\- Peut-être ! C'est vrai, je saute peut-être un peu trop aux conclusions, après tout hier était le grand banquet de rentrée personne n'aurait pu tenter de m'empoisonner. Et je n'irai pas accuser un membre du personnel de l'école, les seuls qui auraient pu glisser quelque chose dans ma boisson. C'était sûrement une première allergie au jus de citrouille. Répliqua narquoisement le Survivant, avant de compléter, empêchant quiconque de répliquer.

\- Je propose que ce soit un de mes elfes qui me prépare ma nourriture pour éviter tout nouveau désagrément.

\- Harry…

\- Non, Albus la solution de Monsieur Potter est approprié. Déclara la femme chat, elle préférait couper court à une nouvelle confrontation et si cela empêchait le jeune Potter de calomnier le Directeur.

\- Bien dans ce cas. Dobby ! Appela le garçon qui-a-survécu. Un pop caractéristique du mode de transport des elfes de maison se fit entendre.

\- Ho! Le grand Harry Potter m'a demandé. Monsieur Harry Potter est trop bon, monsieur.

-Calme-toi Dobby. Je voudrais savoir si tu étais intéressé à être à mon service.

\- Ho ! Oui, oui, Dobby veux. Le grand maître Harry Potter, c'est trop d'honneur, Dobby est très heureux. Dobby est si heureux. Renifla joyeusement l'elfe de maison extatique. Tendant immédiatement sa tête pour réaliser le rituel de liaison. Harry s'entailla la main avec sa baguette et traça une rune sur le front de la petite créature. Il ne fallut que quelque instant avant de voir la rune se mette à briller de magie. Magia acceptait le rituel, Dobby était devenu officiellement l'un des elfes du clan Potter-Black.

\- Dorénavant Dobby tu auras pour tâche d'être mon elfe personnel à Poudlard. Bienvenu dans la famille.

\- Merci, merci. Harry Potter, monsieur. Pleura joyeusement le petit être en enlaçant dans une étreinte affectueuse les tibias de son nouveau maître.

\- Ce n'est rien Dobby. Peux-tu aller nous préparer un petit déjeuné pour trois s'il te plaît ?

\- J'y cours Harry Potter, monsieur ! Se précipita l'elfe heureux et il disparut.

\- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons un nouveau point à détailler ensemble. Je vais donc prendre mon petit déjeuné avec ma sœur et discuter avec madame Pomfresh à propos ma santé. Des paroles qui ne vous seront pas accessible bien entendu Directeur.

\- Har…

\- Non, Directeur n'incitait pas avec une de vos pirouettes, madame Pomfresh à prêtait serment hier de ne rien révéler de mon état de santé à quiconque sans mon autorisation. Déclara le jeune homme anticipant la protestation du directeur.

\- Harry, nous devrions manger si tu veux passer tes examens. Interrompit sa sœur intervenant pour la première fois, faite confiance à Hermione pour vous rappeler l'existence d'examen ou de devoir.

\- Monsieur Potter je crains avoir annulé vos épreuves optionnels, pour votre bien. J'ai peur que prendre ces matières vous surcharge de travail. Expliqua le directeur, sentant venir un nouvel excès de colères chez son poulain.

\- COMMENT CA ANNULE ! C'était dans le contrat ! Que j'ai passé cet été avec Madame la directrice adjointe. Si je ne passe pas les tests demandés par les professeurs pour intégrer ces matières avant ce soir soyez sûr que je quitterai Poudlard avec Hermione, l'héritier Londubat, l'héritière Bones, Hannah Abbott, et Luna Lovegood. Trancha l'hôte de l'immortel.

\- Har… Monsieur Potter…

\- Non, Albus. Monsieur Potter à raison cela faisait partie de nos accords et vous le savez. Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, je vais m'occuper de contacter vos professeurs pour remettre les tests à l'ordre du jour, soyez prêt pour cette après-midi.

\- Bien, je vous remercie professeur Mac Gonnagall. Déclara le Survivant en hochant la tête vers son professeur de métamorphose et lançant un regard meurtrier au directeur.

Après de longues minutes de silence pendant lesquelles le directeur regarda le jeune homme déçu. Il finit par s'avouer vaincu. Admettant sa défaite il leur tourna le dos et quitta l'infirmerie avec son espion. Il préférait effectuer un repli stratégique. S'entêter à essayer de convaincre le jeune Potter dans ces conditions était risqué, il y avait de forte chance de le brusquer et l'éloigner de son influence. Dumbledore devait trouver un autre moyen pour le récupérer son précieux pion.

Harry regarda le directeur et son laquais quitter l'infirmerie. Il ne restait plus que lui, sa sœur, l'infirmière et sa directrice de maison. Enfin débarrassé du vieux fou et son minion, le Survivant pu se détendre. Il s'assit sur son lit, rapidement rejoint par sa sœur qui vit se coller à lui. Minerva Mac Gonnagall affichait un air contrit, elle ne cautionnait pas les dernières actions du Directeur envers le jeune Potter. Depuis sa visite à la villa estivale du jeune homme afin de négocier le retour du Survivant dans l'enceinte de l'école, Minerva avait commencé à remettre en question un grand nombre de choix de son mentor. Seule sa loyauté et sa confiance aveugle envers le vieux barbu l'empêchait de demander des comptes. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril les plans du plus grand bien. Mais aujourd'hui, le directeur venait de la placer dans une position délicate.

\- Je vais m'occuper de remettre vos examens à l'ordre du jour. Une fois que vous les aurez passés, je vous conduirai à votre bureau. Déclara-t-elle avant de partir effectuer ses devoirs de directrice adjointe, laissant les Potter aux bons soins de Poppy Pomfresh. Harry la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Hermione semblait être soulagée de ne plus être en présence du directeur et son chien de garde.

Hermione avait appréhendé sa rencontre avec le grand Dumbledore depuis la découverte des nombreuses potions trouvées dans son organisme, elle était en colère contre le vieil homme. Elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle face à lui et faire quelque chose qui pourrait compromettre les plans de son frère. Harry l'avait mis en garde contre le directeur, il ne devait pas connaître l'existence des différentes preuves qu'ils avaient accumulées pour détruire le vieil homme. Elle avait donc pris garde à bien dissimuler ses émotions et sa colère contre le grand barbu. Ça n'avait pas été une mince à faire mais elle avait tenu.

Elle finit par se tourner vers le Survivant, il était temps qu'il lui explique la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Harry avait donc dû passer une partie de la matinée à expliquer à sa sœur et à l'infirmière sa défaillance du banquet. Il savait, qu'elle allait lui exiger des explications sur son malaise, la brune était devenue extrêmement protectrice envers lui et elle avait toujours été curieuse. Elle n'était pas la seule à être curieuse de son état de santé, l'infirmière aussi voulait des réponses, notamment elle voulait connaître les véritables raisons qui avait forcé la jeune brune à lui exiger un serment durant la nuit.

Le Survivant avait donc commencé par rassurer sa sœur. Heureusement lors de sa longue nuit dans le Naspe avec Ulysse, lui avait permis d'élaborer une version édulcorée de la vérité afin d'éviter d'inquiéter la brune et informé Poppy Pomfresh de son état, sans évoquer le rituel et la présence d'un immortel dans sa tête.

Officiellement son léger coma était dû à une instabilité magique entraînée par son long séjour à Azkaban. Cette même instabilité magique était à l'origine de la perturbation de son flux de magie interne, ainsi que sa régénération cellulaire accélérée provoquant une immunité temporaire à tous poisons ou potions. Le plongeant dans un léger coma s'il en ingérait une, comme cela avait été le cas la veille.

Comme toujours dès qu'il évoquait son séjour dans l'enfer d'Azkaban, Hermione s'était immédiatement excusait. Madame Pomfresh avait également été convaincu, notamment par les preuves corroborant son histoire fournie par son dossier médical signé par Auguste Pye, son médicomage personnel.

Harry n'aimait pas mentir à Hermione, même si selon Ulysse, il ne lui mentait pas réellement. Il cachait seulement une partie de la vérité. Néanmoins le Survivant n'aimait pas le faire, mais il comprenait les raisons de l'immortel et il les trouvait juste. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à sa sœur et aux autres sorciers qu'il avait accepté de faire un rituel avec un autre prisonnier d'Azkaban et que ce dernier squattait son esprit. Il savait qu'un jour il allait devoir dévoiler la vérité à Hermione, mais il était encore trop tôt.

 _ **Fin Flash**_ _ **-**_ _ **back.**_

Après une longue entrevue avec sa sœur et l'infirmière sur son malaise lors du banquet de bienvenu, Harry s'était rendu au bureau de sa directrice de maison. L'adjointe de Dumbledore avait tenu parole, et avait rectifié l'abus de pouvoir de son supérieur. Elle avait demandé à ses collègues pour rétablir les examens d'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes du Survivant comme ils l'avaient tous deux convenus lors de leurs négociations estivales.

Pour la suite de la matinée, Harry avait eu le droit à une séance de révision made in Hermione, cela revenait à se faire bombardé de questions en tout genre sur les deux matières. Il avait volontiers relevé le défi et avait répondu correcte à toutes les questions avec facilités à la plus grande fierté de sa sœur. Chose normal avec un génie de 1000 ans enfermé dans sa tête, Ulysse avait un niveau bien supérieur à celui exigé pour les écoliers de Poudlard. Le jeune homme s'était soumis à l'interrogation de sa sœur jusqu'au dernier moment, plus pour rassurer Hermione que lui. Celle-ci étant bien plus stressée que lui.

Les examens avaient étrangement été beaucoup plus faciles que le HermioneQuiz. Le reste de la journée avait été consacré à la prise de possession du cabinet de travail mis à sa disposition. Harry avait passé le reste de son week-end enfermé dans son nouvel antre, le quittant seulement à l'heure du couvre-feu pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Les heures passées dans la tanière des lions avaient servi à étudier et approfondir les différentes théories et expériences de l'immortel. A l'heure actuelle il n'utilisait les dortoirs de son année seulement pour les commodités.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'Harry se retrouva au cœur des rumeurs de l'école. Entre altercation avec le directeur, ses examens passés avec brio, son ostracisme volontaire, son année à Azkaban, la mystérieuse inutilisation de son lit, son statut d'élu, son statut de Lord régnant, c'était autant de raison pour être au centre des commérages. Cela faisait sourire ses amis et l'absence de réaction de la part du jeune Lord ne faisait qu'augmenter leur amusement. Harry ne donnait pas l'impression de s'être rendu compte de se retrouver au cœur des potins de Poudlard. Ses amis étant les seuls à interagir avec lui, personnes ne pus démentir les commérages.

Hannah, Neville et Susan se délectaient de ces rumeurs. A tel point que leur jeu favori était d'en propager certaines pour se distraire et constater leur effet sur la population étudiante de l'école. C'était comme cela qu'était né une rumeur disant que l'élu passait ses journées enfermées dans son bureau à s'entrainer, ou étudier. Les plus originales restaient celle faisant référence à un possible élevage de dragons nains ou d'un commerce d'esclaves sexuelles dirigé par le jeune Lord ou encore celle affirmant la promotion du Survivant au poste de sous-secrétaire du ministre. Une autre voulait que l'élu soit devenu un vampire et qu'il passait ses nuits à se promener dans les couloirs afin d'étancher sa soif en attaquant les étudiants. Ces histoires toutes plus farfelus les unes que les autres donnait à Harry une aura mystique effrayante et intrigante légèrement les élèves les plus jeunes.

Hermione était la seule de leur petit groupe à ne pas apprécier les commérages dont était victime son frère. La raison pour laquelle elle avait fini par les ignorer était le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami. Si Harry ne prenait pas la peine de s'en soucier, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Son attention avait rapidement été détournée par les nombreux ouvrages se trouvant dans la bibliothèque installé dans l'antre du Survivant. Elle était restée en admiration devant la magnifique collection de livres importée par son frère. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à être captivée par ces ouvrages, Luna et Astoria était toutes deux aussi érudites que la brune de Gryffondor.

Astoria Greengrass s'était parfaitement intégré à leur petit groupe, Harry et la sociabilité des deux Poufsouffle avait permis à la jeune Serdaigle de surpasser sa timidité. Le groupe d'amis était devenu une petit attraction dans l'école, cela faisait longtemps qu'un groupe d'élèves venant de différentes maison s'afficher ouvertement ensemble en dehors des heures d'études. Néanmoins le petit groupe était séparé pour ce premier petit déjeuné avant les cours, chacun était à sa table respective attendant son emploi du temps. Harry était donc assis à côté de sa sœur et face à Neville, lisant l'un des livres de sa bibliothèque privé, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait dont Hermione qui rassurer les nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor en bonne préfète.

L'arrivé de la directrice de maison stoppa finalement la conférence d'Hermione donnée aux premières années. Le sévère professeur de Métamorphose circulait autour de la table de ses lions afin d'y distribuer les différents emploie-du-temps qui rythmeront l'année scolaire des élèves. Echangeant quelques mots avec certain de ses lionceaux, prodiguant ses derniers conseils pour d'autres, confirmant les différents choix d'options pour les troisièmes et sixièmes années, rassurant les premières années. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant le petit groupe d'amis, le parcourant du regard s'arrêtant quelques instants sur le Survivant. Le garçon avait l'air totalement déconnecté de la réalité, perdu dans son monde et surtout dans son livre. Voir l'élu plongé dans un livre surpris la vieille lionne, être un Serdaigle n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme selon ses souvenirs.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Déclara-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du garçon, après qu'elle est donnée les plannings de cours aux amis du Survivant.

\- Professeur.

\- Monsieur Potter. Nous disons donc Métamorphose, Potion, Sortilège, Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie. J'en profite pour vous féliciter pour ces deux dernières matières, vos testes ont été de vrais succès. Vous m'avez impressionné ainsi que les professeurs Vector et Balbling. Le professeur Balbling envisage de vous faire passer votre BUSE d'ici décembre afin de vous permettre d'intégrer les cours d'ASPIC après les fêtes. Je compte sur vous pour les réussir, ou plutôt sur Miss Potter pour s'en charger.

\- Je m'en assurerai professeur. Répondit rapidement la sœur du Survivant sous les ricanements du Lord Londubat.

\- Merci Miss Potter.

\- Bien professeur. Et pour les autres matières ? Demanda le jeune homme ignorant les moqueries de son ami et le regard enthousiasme de sa sœur.

\- Le professeur Chourave a accepté de vous laisser passer votre ASPIC, sans vous présenter lors de ses classes, à la condition que vous, vous rendiez à un tutorat par semaines avec son assistant. Monsieur Londubat je compte sur vous pour faire respecter cette exigence de votre tutrice !

\- Comptez sur moi professeur. Sourit le Londubat.

\- Le professeur Sinistra exige que vous vous présentiez à une séance de tutorat par mois et vous devrez rendre un essai par semaine. Si elle estime votre niveau satisfaisant vous serez autorisé à vous présenter pour votre ASPIC en fin d'année. Pareil pour la matière du professeur Hagrid. Déclara la directrice adjointe en tendant l'emploi du temps au jeune homme.

\- Je vous remercie professeur.

\- Bien évidement si vos notes ne suivent pas vous perdrez vos privilèges de Lord. Cela sera également le cas si vous transgressez les règles de l'école. Miss Potter je compte sur vous pour faire respecter à votre ami les horaires du couvre-feu qui lui sont imposées. Avertie la vieille Animagus, avant de partir. Il avait été convenu que le Survivant avait le droit à un cabinet privé pour la gestion des affaires de la maison des Potter-Black, ce privilège lui était accordé si et seulement si le jeune Lord respectait le règlement de l'école et les horaires du couvre-feu lui étant imposé. Visiblement le Survivant ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il était occupé à décortiquer son planning de cours.

\- Bien que votre emploie du temps soit chargé j'espère vous revoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. Compléta le professeur de Métamorphose. Les étudiants à proximités sourirent à l'entente de cette phrase, nuls ne pouvait ignorer la passion de la directrice des rouges et ors pour le Quidditch, surtout pour la magnifique coupe trônant sur son bureau. Un certain nombre de lions avaient attendu cette question de la part de leur directrice. Il fallait être fou pour refuser d'avoir le Survivant au rôle d'attrapeur dans leur équipe, il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle lors de sa première année.

\- Le Quidditch ? Euh … J'y penserai professeur. Répondit Harry. Rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch ne serait pas un problème même avec son emploi du temps chargé. Mais il avait une petite appréhension à rejouer au Quidditch depuis la fusion avec Ulysse. La personnalité de l'immortel avait tendance à déteindre sur lui et la dernière fois qu'il était monté sur un balai pendant l'été Ulysse avait essayé de faire un saut de la foi. Harry n'était pas encore près à revivre une expérience de mort imminente juste pour amuser son immortel de poche, sans oublier la réprimande d'Hermione et de Susan s'il le refaisait. C'était les raisons pour lesquelles il ne répondit pas au professeur, il voulait d'abord réfléchir à tête reposée. L'Ecossaise le comprit, elle le laissa dans ses pensées et retourna à ses occupations.

\- Alors Harry, tu as le droit à quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Neville à son ami pendant qu'Hermione lorgnait sur la feuille de son frère.

\- Quatre heures de potion. Je vais pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblent les cours de Slug. Au moins ça sera un vrai cours de potion.

\- Harry ! S'insurgea la né-moldue, bien qu'elle l'admette que Rogue n'était pas le plus grand pédagogue, elle refusait de critiquer un professeur. Les adolescents continuèrent à discuter entre eux.

Vers la fin du petit déjeuné ils furent rejoints par leurs deux amies de Poufsouffle, rapidement imitées par les deux sixièmes années de Serdaigle faisant partie de leur petite bande. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de son fiancé, Luna se jeta littéralement sur lui forçant Neville à lâcher ses tartines pour la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sans aucune grâce sur lui, sous le sourire des autres membres du groupe. Hannah elle se colla au Survivant pour lui arracher des mains son emploi du temps afin de le comparer au sien et à celui des deux sixièmes années. Le Survivant partageait la majorité de ses cours avec l'une ou l'autre des bleues et bronzes, excepté ses tutorats.

Quand le temps fut venu de rejoindre leurs salles de classe le groupe se sépara. Harry partit avec Astoria et Luna vers les cachots pour les potions, ils furent suivis par des élèves des quatre maisons. Il avait oublié qu'à partir de la sixième année les élèves n'étaient plus divisés en classe de maison, mais en fonction de leurs choix et de leur réussite aux BUSES. Seuls ceux ayant obtenu des résultats satisfaisant à leurs examens pouvaient se présenter en cours.

Le Survivant était curieux d'assister à son premier cours de potion. Il n'avait jamais été très bon dans cette matière surtout sous la férule de Rogue. Cet hideux personnage avait passé la majorité de ses heures de classe à l'harceler, l'humilier, le rabaisser, mais étrangement il avait trouvé cette matière intéressante lorsqu'il avait dû travailler avec acharnement, sous la supervision d'Hermione pour les BUSES. Maintenant qu'il avait les connaissances de l'immortel et surtout le changement de professeur pouvaient rendre le domaine des potions beaucoup plus abordable.

En arrivant dans la salle du cachot, l'absence de Rogue se faisait immédiatement ressentir. Là où la pièce était sombre et lugubre dans ses souvenirs, elle était dorénavant lumineuse et spacieuse. Le gout pour le luxe du nouveau professeur était visible au premier regard, de luxueuses draperies soyeuses pendaient aux murs, de somptueux tableaux y étaient également accrochés, de fastueux ustensiles finement ouvragés étaient installés bien en évidence sur les nombreuses étagères.

Harry s'installa à l'une des paillasses avec ses deux amis de Serdaigle, ils furent rejoints par un garçon de la maison des bleues et bronzes, Stewart Ackerley selon Luna. Il salua chaleureusement ses deux camarades de maisons et regarda le garçon-qui-avait-survécu avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Harry, lui préféra l'ignorer simplement. Devant eux se trouvait trois chaudrons bouillonnants d'une substance inconnue.

\- Voyons, voyons. Commença Slughorn dont la silhouette massive semblait trembloter derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes s'échappant des chaudrons. Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier vos livres. Puis approchez-vous. Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans sourciller.

\- Alors, maintenant voyons. Reprit Slughorn en gonflant son torse déjà proéminent tel un paon paradant pour séduire une partenaire, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capable de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-même. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?…. Monsieur Potter, peut-être ? Demanda le morse en indiquant un chaudron où un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau bouillante y frémissait.

 _ ***Pas d'odeur, fluide et incolore. C'est du Veritaserum, une véritable saloperie. Une invention récente selon ton livre ***_

\- Heu… Du Veritaserum. Répondit le Survivant suivant les indications de son ami intérieur.

\- Excellent, c'est bien la potion de vérité et celle-ci ?

 _ *** Vaseux, ressemblant à du vomi, odorant et encore frémissant. C'est du polynectar, inventé par merlin pour permettre à Uther Pendragon de coucher avec**_ _ **Ygerne**_ _ **. ***_

\- Polynectar, professeur.

\- Excellent vous avez l'air d'avoir le talent de votre mère pour le noble art des potions. Serez-vous capable de faire le grand chelem. Sourit le gros homme en indiquant le troisième et dernier chaudron.

 _ ***Rose claire, fluide, dégageant des odeurs que tu apprécies, elle a l'air d'hypnotiser tous tes camarades, je dirai de l'Amortentia basique.***_

\- Amortentia.

\- Excellent, vraiment excellent Monsieur Potter. L'Amortentia est une potion d'amour, méfiez-vous jeune gens, il se pourrait qu'une personne ayant des vus sur vous, vous en fasse boire.

\- Et celle-ci professeur ? Demanda une Poufsouffle inconnue du Survivant en désignant le petit flacon derrière l'homme ressemblant à un morse.

\- Ah! Excellente question Miss Branstone. Ceux-ci, est de la Felix Felicis, de la chance liquide, il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire. Horriblement difficile à préparer et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès … en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent.

\- Une véritable saloperie. Murmura Harry, un murmure entendu par toute la salle, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter vous disiez ? Interrogea le professeur curieux, déstabilisant le jeune homme. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses paroles, il avait inconsciemment répéter l'exaspération de l'immortel involontairement.

 _ ***Je fais quoi maintenant ?***_

 _ ***Bah, répond à la question idiot, je ne vais pas le faire à ta place ? ***_ Répliqua le fils d'Helga.

 _ ***Mais c'est de ta faute ? ***_ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry déclarait à haute voix les paroles de l'immortel indépendamment de sa volonté.

 _ ***Pff on croirait entendre l'une de mes nièces !***_

 _ ***Ulysse…***_

 _ *** Répond à la question, ils te regardent tous avec des yeux de merlan frit.***_ Ricana Ulysse en coupant la connexion avec son hôte le laissant se débrouiller seul avec les merlans.

\- Euh … Je disais que la Felix Felicis est une véritable infamie pour notre communauté. Tenta d'éluder le jeune Lord.

\- Ah ! Point de vu intéressant, pourriez-vous nous l'expliquer, je vous prie Monsieur Potter ? Demanda le vieux morse curieux, en se lisant machinalement l'une de ses défenses.

\- La Felix Felicis est juste un poison difficile à préparer. De multiples prises entraînent une dépendance, une accoutumance, un état de manque, sans oublier qu'un certain nombre d'ingrédients utilisés pour sa préparation développent une résistance à d'autres composants nécessaire pour d'autre potion, donc de nombreuses potions deviennent obsolètes pour un consommateur fréquent de Felix Felicis. Notamment toutes les préparations à base de Sisymbre car l'effet de la Sisymbre et annulé par les écaille de dragon d'Anatolie utilisé dans la fabrication de la Felix Felicis. Et la Sisymbre est un élément de base de beaucoup de potions, comme la Pimentine et le Polynectar. La Felix Felicis vous immunise contre d'autre potion comme le Veritaserum.  
Sans compter que les effets de cette potion ne sont pas prouvés. Certaines théories de grands potionnistes affirment que cela ne provoque pas la chance, mais un excès de confiance en soi qui serait à l'origine de l'illusion de chance. Comme le dit le proverbe, la chance il faut savoir la provoquer. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi un utilisateur fréquent de Felix Felicis doit augmenter les doses après chaque prise. On peut également mentionner le coût exorbitant de certains ingrédients nécessaire à sa conception. Détailla le Survivant en récitant les explications de son immortel de poche.

\- Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant Monsieur Potter. En effet, les différents effets secondaires que vous venez d'énumérer sont véridiques, mais seulement dans le cas d'une utilisation répétée de la Felix Felicis, pris en petite dose et de manière très occasionnelles cela n'entraînent d'effets indésirables. Bien évidement si jamais l'un d'eux se fait ressentir il faut immédiatement consulter un médicomage. Concernant les théories citées par Monsieur Potter, elles ont effectivement été émises mais elles n'ont pas été vérifiées. Quoi qu'il en soit cet échantillon n'est pas suffisant pour vous provoquer la moindre accoutumance ou dépendance. Ce petit flacon sera donc la récompense pour celui ou celle qui réussira le meilleur Philtre de la Mort Vivante. Déclara fièrement le morse en se lisant la moustache.

Les élèves finirent par regagner leur paillasse pour se mettre au travail. Pendant les heures suivantes Harry et ses camarades de tables se penchèrent sur leur potion suivant les indications fournies dans leurs manuelles scolaires. Cette leçon fut loin d'être difficile pour le jeune Lord, comme l'avait dit l'immortel qu'il abritait, les potions n'était pas une matière difficile si l'on savait y faire. Grâce à Ulysse, Harry connaissait la majorité des ingrédients et leur utilisation et lui avait les connaissances pratiques dû à de longues heures passés devant les fourneaux sous la houlette de sa chère tante Pétunia. Rapidement il repéra les différentes erreurs glisser dans la recette du manuelle, il n'était pas le seul à les avoir remarqué, Luna les avait également soulignée sur son livre. Tous les deux aidèrent Astoria et l'autre aiglon de la paillasse. Partager sa table avec la jeune Lovegood avait un avantage, Harry pouvait débattre avec elle sur plusieurs théories farfelues sur différents animaux fantastiques, émises par l'immortel. Tous spectateurs non-familiarisé avec les deux amis, comme Stewart Ackerley, assistaient à une scène pouvant être considéré comme surréaliste. Seule l'interruption du professeur vint perturber le cours.

\- Monsieur Potter ! J'ai été très impressionné par vos connaissances en matière de potions dont vous avait fait preuve tout à l'heure. Félicita l'arriviste en s'approchant de leur paillasse.

\- Merci Professeur.

\- Vous avez irrémédiablement hérité des compétences exceptionnelles de votre mère dans ce domaine. Elle serait fière de vous, j'en suis sûr. Ah Lily Evans … Pardon Potter. Elle était une sorcière exceptionnelle, seul Monsieur Rogue lui arrivait à la cheville en Potion. La perte d'une telle sorcière est une véritable tragédie pour notre communauté. Compléta le gros homme.

\- Si vous le dites professeur, je ne peux malheureusement que vous croire. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de la connaître. Répondit le Survivant ne prêtant peu attention au morse, il était trop absorbé par sa préparation, sans compter la conversation intérieur avec son immortel de poche.

\- Oui, je comprends désolé de remuer de mauvais souvenir Monsieur Potter. En tout cas vous faîtes sa fierté, j'en suis persuadé. Mais je voulais vous aborder pour un autre sujet. J'ai été déçu de ne pas vous voir lors de ma petite réunion à bord du Poudlard express. Peut-être que vous n'aviez pas reçu mon invitation ? Demanda le vieil homme soucieux.

\- C'est possible professeur. Je me suis chamaillé avec Hedwige et depuis elle a décidé de faire grève. Elle refuse de m'apporter mon courrier tant que je ne me serai pas excusé pour mon comportement. Répondit négligemment le Survivant, toujours concentré sur sa tâche. C'était un mensonge partiel. Harry avait bien reçu l'invitation, mais il avait tout simplement décidé de l'ignorait, car selon lui, débattre avec Luna était plus intéressant. Par contre la dispute avec sa chouette était vraie, ou plutôt avec Ulysse. L'immortel avait eu l'excellente idée de traiter le noble rapace de dinde juste bonne à être bectée selon ses propres mots. L'Harfang des neiges avait été scandalisé par cette déclaration, depuis elle boudait malgré les tentatives de son maître pour s'amender. Regarder le Survivant supplier une chouette des neiges de le pardonner faisait beaucoup rire ses amis.

\- Je comprends. Ce n'est pas bien grave ce n'était qu'une simple petite réunion informelle rien d'important. J'avais l'habitude d'organiser ce genre de petite réunion pour réunir les élèves les plus prometteurs de l'école. Afin d'échanger entre gens civilisés et partager des idées. Certains de mes anciens étudiants passent aussi à l'occasion, nombre d'entre eux pourraient vous aider pour vos projets futurs j'en suis sûr. Je voulais savoir si vous seriez intéressés à vous joindre à nous à l'avenir ? Demanda le chauve à moustache.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. S'il s'avère que ce genre de rencontres peut-être intéressantes. Je serai ravi d'y assister. Répondit le garçon toujours absorbé par son travail. Le professeur trop heureux de la réponse de l'élu le laissa à sa préparation par peur de le faire changer d'avis. Il n'eut pas d'autre interruption lors de ce cours sauf les remarques de l'immortel.

Harry rentra dans la grande salle escorté par les deux Serdaigle. Il ne leur laissa pas le choix en les guidant vers la table des rouges et ors. Astoria avait été légèrement réticente à manger à la table des lions, elle ne s'était jamais assise à une autre table que celle de sa maison. Elle fut rapidement rassurée en voyant la présence des deux Poufsouffle, faisant partie de leur petit groupe d'amis, les attendre à Gryffondor. Encore une fois la jeune Greengrass trouva agréable d'être inclus dans la petite bande du Survivant. Une fois assis ils furent immédiatement incorporés à la conversation des septièmes années du groupe. Chacun échangé des paroles comme s'ils étaient tous amis de longue date. Cependant ils furent rapidement interpelés par le sévère professeur Rogue, qui s'était immédiatement rapproché de la table après les avoir vus s'installer.

\- POTTER !

\- Professeur ?

\- Veuillez ordonner à votre cour de regagner la table de leurs maisons, immédiatement ! exigea l'homme graisseux. Astoria s'apprêtait à s'exécuter afin d'éviter à son nouvel ami tous problèmes. Elle fut stoppée par un discret geste du Survivant. Elle avait rapidement appris à reconnaître les ordres silencieux du jeune Lord.

\- Je ne crois pas professeur. Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour empêcher à l'un mes amis de déjeuner à la table de leur souhait.

\- AUCUNE RAISON VALABLE ? C'est dans le règlement de l'école POTTER ! Rugit le maître des serpents.

\- Je crains que vous ayez tort professeur. Contra calmement le Gryffondor à la plus grande surprise de l'assistance.

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PETIT IMPERT…..

\- Dans le règlement de Poudlard, nul part il n'est fait mention d'une quelconque restriction concernant le choix de la table pour déjeuner. Sauf la règle 314-b où il est indiqué clairement que les élèves doivent s'assoir à la table de leurs maisons seulement pour les banquets officiels comme : celui de la répartition, celui de Samain, ou Yule, les équinoxes, le Solstice d'été ainsi que le banquet de fin d'année et lorsque l'école reçoit une délégation venant de l'extérieur. Vous remarquerez que l'on fête seulement une partie d'entre eux. Mais pour en revenir à votre demande, il n'y a aucune contre-indication à ce que mes amis ici présent partagent leur repas avec moi à cette table. Nous pouvons même aller à celle de votre maison si cela nous chante. Expliqua sagement le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, coupant la parole au sinistre personnage. Ce dernier se retrouvait totalement déstabilisé par la répartit du jeune homme. Sa tentative d'attaque contre le Survivant avait été rapidement contrée par le gamin qui avait osé se référer au règlement de l'école. A court d'arguments valable et ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant l'ensemble de l'école, le sombre maître de potion tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'estrade réservée au corps professorale, tout en ruminant sa colère et se vengeant sur une malheureuse première année ayant eu la malchance de lui rentrer dedans par maladresse.

\- Waouh ! C'était magnifique, Harry ! Tu l'as littéralement pétrifié sur place ! S'extasia le jeune Londubat.

\- Neville ! Ne l'encourage pas s'il te plait !

\- Oh ! Ne sois pas rabat joie, Hermione. Harry n'a rien fait de répréhensible, il a seulement rectifié l'ignorance de Rogue en matière de règlement. A aucun moment Harry n'a été irrespectueux envers ce bâtard. Tu sais très bien, que c'était une autre de ses tentatives pitoyables pour harceler Harry. Réprimanda la blonde des jaunes et noires.

\- Hannah à raison, Hermione. Appuya la jeune Astoria.

Le repas continua dans une bonne ambiance entre les sept amis, discutant potins, théories magiques, politiques, divers commérages, cours, etc. Comme à son habitude le Survivant participait peu aux conversations, se contentant principalement d'écouter et de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Harry aimait écouter ses amis converser joyeusement. Lui essayait de participer tant bien que mal à la conversation tout en essayant d'ignorer les idioties de l'immortel présent dans sa tête. En effet Ulysse s'ennuyait et pour se distraire il jouait avec les nerfs de son hôte, l'ennui était le pire ennemi du fils d'Helga. Alors qu'il débâtait avec Astoria et Hermione sur une théorique trouvé dans un livre, Harry se tourna soudainement vers une Luna roucoulant avec son compagnon.

\- Eh Luna ! Tu crois que les rhinocéros sont vus comme des licornes par les hippopotames ? Cette question totalement abracadabrantesque était tellement absurde et inattendu qu'elle fit recracher tout le jus de citrouille qu'était entrains de boire Hermione sur la blonde des blaireaux juste en face d'elle, installant le silence autour du groupe.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Hannah en regardant son uniforme souillé, par le liquide orange, avec écœurement.

\- Excuse-moi Hannah ! Rougit la préfète des rouges et ors, en se précipitant sur son ami pour faire disparaître la tâche avec un coup de baguette, pendant que leurs autres amis riaient autant de la question stupide du Survivant que du comique de la scène. Harry, lui était totalement mortifié par ses dernières paroles, jamais il ne serait cru capable de poser ce genre de question. Luna, elle le regardait avec amusement mais intérieurement elle réfléchissait à l'interrogation de son ami.

\- HARRY ! Ça ne va pas de poser des stupidités pareils ! S'insurgea sa sœur, faisant rougir le jeune homme légèrement honteux de sa bêtise.

\- Désolé, Mione. Dit-il penaud avant de se lever pour quitter la table. Il devait réfléchir. Il avertit ses amis qu'il les retrouverait plus tard, avant les cours, puis quitta la pièce.

\- Harry ! Attend ! Tenta de le rattraper sa sœur pensant l'avoir blessée.

\- Laisse, Hermione ! Je m'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas contre toi, il a juste besoin de réfléchir un moment. La stoppa l'héritière Bones, en partant à la poursuite de son oncle. La Né-moldue ne put protester car elle fut retenue par ses amis qui la rassurèrent et lui changèrent les idées en l'incorporant dans une conversation scolaire. Elle fut rapidement absorbée par la discutions, qu'elle n'attendit pas Luna glisser à son fiancé.

\- C'est l'homme qui hurle à la lune sanglante qui parlait à travers Harry.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Susan trouva rapidement le Survivant. Sa première hypothèse sur la cachette de son oncle était la bonne. Harry s'était réfugié dans son bureau. La pièce qu'on lui avait octroyée, avait largement été modifiée pendant leur premier week-end à Poudlard. Le petit cabinet avait été littéralement transformé en une salle rivalisant avec les salles communes. La pièce avait été agrandie avec la magie.

Lorsqu'on y rentrait, on se retrouvait dans une grande pièce rectangulaire et chaleureuse. L'entrée se trouvait dans l'un des angles du cabinet face à une autre porte donnant sur un petit vestibule servant de salle d'accueil pour les visiteurs voyageant par cheminette. Un massif bureau en bois noir trôné au centre de la pièce avec de luxueux fauteuils pour le maître des lieux et de futurs invités. Le meuble massif finement sculpté divisait la pièce en deux parties distinctes. Reflétant la personnalité ambiguë du Survivant.

Devant le bureau en bois se trouvait la zone dît protocolaire devant servir à la réception de rendez-vous d'affaire. Une ambiance studieuse et sérieuse régnait dans ce cadre protocolaire, avec les murs dissimulé par de lourdes étagères regorgeant de précieux et volumineux ouvrages, de véritables trésors pour tous rats de bibliothèque.  
Derrière le meuble se trouvait la zone dédié à la décontraction, séparé de la partie protocolaire par un immense rideau en trompe l'œil empêchant ainsi aux inviter de la voir. Cette section du cabinet était beaucoup plus volumineuse. Une immense baie vitrait courant sur toute la longueur illuminait la pièce. Elle donnait accès à un grand balcon surplombant le lac noir. Contre le mur du fond était installé une grande cheminée encadrée de deux portes donnant sur des endroits encore inconnu pour la préfète des jaunes et noirs. Juste au-dessus du foyer se trouvait un immense écran plasma. Comment le Survivant avait-il réussi à contourner la loi de l'incompatibilité entre l'électricité et la magie ? Susan l'ignorait. Devant la cheminée et ce home cinéma était installé une table base encerclée par de confortables canapés capables d'accueillir une quinzaine de personnes au total. Apposé au dernier mur, il y avait la zone servant d'atelier au jeune Lord, cela correspondait à un immense établie recouvert d'un amoncellement d'objets hétéroclites soi-disant utile pour les expériences farfelues du Survivant. Un immense tableau noir le surplombait, un tableau dissimulant une version grand format de la carte des Maraudeurs. Cette carte avait été une incroyable découverte pour l'héritière Bones, c'était bien utile pour son rôle de préfète. Susan avait déjà passé une grande partie de sa nouvelle année à Poudlard dans cette pièce pour l'aménager à la convenance de son oncle et pour passer du temps à ces cotés.

Depuis la surprenante découverte de leur filiation, Susan s'était surpris à apprécier de voir son ancien camarade de classe comme étant son oncle. Il avait toujours de petites attentions pour elle et sa compagne. La jeune Amazone savait au fond-elle qu'il n'était pas totalement son ongle Ulysse, ni totalement le Survivant, son camarade de classe qui avait gagné son respect au cours de leur cinquième année, mais un mélange des deux personnages. Elle en avait bien conscience, néanmoins elle avait accepté et elle l'aimait comme un membre de sa famille, même malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme.

Ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés depuis leur rencontre. Tous les matins, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner au duel ensemble, ils disputaient régulièrement une partie d'échec entre eux une à deux fois par semaine, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme une nièce et son oncle. Mais le facteur principal de leur rapprochement, c'était que Susan faisait partie des quelques privilégier à connaître l'existence d'Ulysse et les conséquences du rituel de fusion. Ce lien était la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme savait où se trouvait son oncle et son occupation actuelle.

Harry était là, devant son bureau à faire les cent pas, en parlant tout seul à voix haute. Pour une personne n'étant pas dans le secret voir le Survivant converser à voix haute ainsi pourrait lui paraître irréelle, donnant l'impression que l'élu avait sombré dans la folie. Susan savait parfaitement pourquoi son oncle se livrait à se manège étrange, il le faisait justement pour éviter de devenir fou. Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser croire cette scène, il ne parlait pas seul, mais avec son immortel de poche. Avoir une dispute avec sa moitié dans son esprit donnait la désagréable impression au Survivant d'être schizophrène, donc pour préserver sa santé mentale il préférait s'en prendre verbalement à l'immortel.

\- Harry calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien. Tenta d'apaiser la jeune rousse.

\- Me calmer ! Je voudrai bien t'y voir si tu étais à ma place avec un immortel qui de pousse à dire des conneries.

\- Ulysse ?

\- Oui, il s'ennuie et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour s'occuper que de me harceler avec ses idioties.

\- Ca ne doit pas être si terrible. Essaya de minimiser l'Amazone avec compassion.

\- Pas si terrible, pas si terrible. J'ai un immortel à moitié fou dans mon esprit qui s'ennuie. Donc monsieur Ulysse passe son temps à m'inonder de ses théories. Je conçois qu'il y en ait quelques-unes qui soient intéressantes. Les runes créant un champ suppresseur de magie qui permettrait d'utiliser des appareils dans l'univers magiques. Il y a aussi, la mini-batterie canalisant l'énergie environnante pour la convertir en électricité. Et je ne parle même pas des différentes inventions et sortilèges imaginés par son esprit torturé. Mais il y a aussi toutes ses autres idées, créer une race de super chien magique, la théorie si tu colles un bâton sur le dos d'une poule, elle marcherait comme un dinosaure, créer une poule qui pond des œufs carrés, si les hippopotames considère les rhinocéros comme des licornes et ça ce n'est seulement quelques exemples. Se lamenta le jeune Lord.

\- Et tu ne peux pas l'ignorer?

\- Bien- sûr, mais essaye de rester concentrer quand tu as Ulysse qui te harcèle. Dès que je relâche ma garde je me mets à débiter ses inepties. Tu en as été témoin il y a quelques instants, ce matin en cours je me suis fait avoir à trois reprises et on vient seulement de finir la première demi-journée. Je ne tiendrai pas une année à ce rythme.

\- Harry Potter ? Demanda une voix provenant du mur à la grande surprise de l'héritière Bones. Elle vit le fantôme de Serdaigle apparaître.

\- Bonjour Helena.

\- Attends! Tu connais la Dame Grise ? Questionna la Poufsouffle médusée.

\- Oui, elle était la préceptrice d'Ulysse pendant son enfance et elle était l'une des compagnes de Némésis. Si j'ai bien compris. Répondit négligemment le jeune homme.

\- Susan Bones, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton ancêtre Athéna. Salua la fille de la fondatrice chaleureusement, faisant rougir légèrement la jeune rousse. Elle était fière de sa ressemblance avec l'une de ses ancêtres, mais toujours légèrement gênée lorsqu'on lui faisait remarquer.

\- Oui et elle a aussi le caractère de merde de Némésis. Compléta le jeune Lord en continuant à faire les cent pas sans faire attention aux deux dames présentes dans la pièce.

\- POTTER !

\- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je dis… Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, coupé par une gifle donnée à l'arrière de son crâne par sa nièce, faisant ricaner le fantôme.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir précipitamment la grande salle, Harry Potter. As-tu un problème ? Interrogea le spectre soucieux.

\- Je n'arrive plus à différencier mes pensées et celle d'Ulysse. Je fais finir fou. Se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la préfète de jaune et noire.

\- Il n'arrête pas de projeter ses pensées et ses théories loufoques pour s'occuper l'esprit. Je suis inondé par des idées totalement loufoques.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Ulysse avait déjà tendance à torturer psychologiquement les autres lorsqu'il s'ennuyait quand il était encore enfant. C'est la raison pour laquelle on l'a retiré des classes collectives après une semaine. Si je me souviens bien il a torturé une jeune camarade de classes qui est presque devenu une Obscurial par sa faute. Expliqua le fantôme.

\- Ulysse dit que cette gamine était idiote. Compléta le Survivant transmettant la parole de son immortel de poche.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, Harry Potter. Mon élève a toujours considéré tous ses camarades comme des idiots.

\- Tu ne vas pas devenir une Obscurial ? S'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Non, juste fou, si je n'arrive pas à dissocier nos pensées. Sinon je vais finir schizophrène. Il nous faut une solution, il en va de ma santé mentale.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Demanda Susan septique

\- L'idéal serait de le sortir de ma tête pendant les cours c'est principalement là où il s'ennuie. Malheureusement nous sommes liés par le rituel. Se lamenta le Survivant.

\- Ou lui occuper l'esprit. C'est que l'on faisait pendant sa scolarité. Si tu l'inonde d'informations, il sera bien plus absorbé par elles que de te torturer. On faisait en sorte qu'il soit toujours occupé, les rares fois où on a fait l'erreur de ne pas le faire on s'est retrouvé avec un l'incendie de l'une des ailes du château, une révolte de lutin, une attaque de dragon. Suggéra le fantôme.

\- C'n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lire un ou deux livres. Compléta la Poufsouffle.

\- Un ou deux livres, tu es sérieuse Sue. Tu ne connais pas l'énergumène, un ou deux livres ne suffiront pas, il en faudrait une petite dizaine par jour. Ulysse est une éponge à connaissance, il absorbe tout et n'importe quoi? Soupira le Survivant.

\- Tu peux utiliser le rituel de ma mère. Il permet d'implanter dans un esprit humain un texte écris à grande vitesse. Elle l'utilisait pour mémoriser des livres et après les recopier pour sa bibliothèque. Il faut à peu près une seconde pour absorber un parchemin. Tu pourrais ainsi absorber plusieurs livres et laisser Ulysse les étudier pendant que tu es en cours. Et ça serait doublement bénéfique pour toi, toutes connaissances emmagasinées par Ulysse sera également assimilé par toi. Proposa la file de Rowena.

\- Ulysse dit que c'est une bonne idée, il dit aussi que c'est le même rituel que tu utilisais quand il était enfant. Il pense aussi avoir une idée pour nous séparer à court terme, il parle d'une espèce de projection spirituel lui permettant d'avoir un corps spectral le temps les cours. Mais il doit d'abord faire des recherches, pour voir si c'est possible.

\- Est-ce que ce rituel comporte des risques ? Et combien de fois il faudrait l'effectuer? Comment on l'effectue ? Demanda la préfète des jaunes et noirs, légèrement inquiète, en l'absence d'Hermione, la sœur surprotectrice c'était à elle que revenait ce rôle.

\- Il n'est pas difficile à mettre en place il suffit de graver une série de runes sur le contour d'une table, tu disposes les livres ouverts dessus. Après il ne te reste plus qu'à activer le rituel, pour cela il suffit de remplir les runes de celui qui l'effectue. Le sang se consume graduellement au rituel, quand il n'y a plus de sang dans les runes le rituel s'achève. Concrètement ce rituel imprime une image du texte dans l'esprit de l'exécuteur, normalement elle est totalement inutilisable sauf si tu es un maître de l'esprit, pour pouvoir l'analyser intérieurement. Vulgairement tu matérialises un livre dans ta bibliothèque mental et si tu ne le consulte pas tu ne seras pas de quoi il en retourne. Le but de cette manœuvre, c'est de remplir la bibliothèque mentale d'Harry Potter et laisser Ulysse les consulter pour le distraire. La durée du rituel dépend de la quantité de sang utilisé pendant le processus, Harry Potter devrait être capable de faire un rituel d'une heure tous les jours sans être affaiblie. Cela devrait permettre d'absorber l'équivalent de cinq à six ouvrages par jour. Expliqua l'ectoplasme.

\- Selon Ulysse, je devrais être capable de faire deux rituels par tranche de vingt-quatre heures grâce à ma régénération sanguine accélérée, s'ils sont espacés de huit heures. Surenchérit le Survivant.

\- Bien cela paraît acceptable, mais je vais quand même apprendre le sortilège permettant de contrôler le flux sanguin. Et je t'examinerai tous les jours. Avertit la jeune femme.

\- Bien je vais m'atteler à la réalisation de la table. Je devrais être en mesure de faire un premier rituel ce soir après la métamorphose. Déclara le jeune Lord en se mettant immédiatement au travail.

\- Je vais profiter d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour récupérer des livres, tu es intéressé par certains ouvrages ? Demanda la Poufsouffle souriant en voyant son oncle honoraire absorbé par sa tâche.

\- Tout et n'importe quoi, Ulysse n'est pas difficile pour ça. …. Attend ! Il demande des livres sur la magie lié à l'âme. Dit le Survivant sans détourner le regard de son travail.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau en haut de sa tour. Il était pensif, cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que les élèves avaient envahis de nouveau les couloirs de l'école. La routine scolaire et l'ambiance studieuse avaient repris leur droit dans le célèbre établissement de sorcellerie Britannique. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ce n'était pas la gestion de l'école qui préoccupait le directeur. La majorité de ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry Potter-Black, le Survivant. Le jeune homme était l'une des pièces maîtresses sur son échiquier.

Malheureusement il avait perdu le contrôle de son pion, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour remettre le garçon sous son aile, mais le gamin les avait toutes contrées. Ses différents essais avaient même eux l'effet inverse sur le jeune Lord. Le directeur devait maintenant la jouer finement s'il voulait avoir une chance de remettre la main sur son jouet. Il allait devoir faire preuve de malice car le gamin avait montré une curieuse aptitude pour connaître les lois du pays et les règles de l'école, sans compter que dorénavant il ne pourrait plus le manipuler avec la légilimencie.

Le Survivant était presque hors de portait au grand dam du vieil homme. En considérant les informations récentes sur l'élu, Albus avait pris sa décision. Avant de retenter d'influencer son pion, il devait le brosser dans le sens du poil afin d'endormir sa méfiance à son égard. Après il allait devoir attendre le bon moment et réunir les conditions propices pour le ramener sous son giron. Utiliser le garçon était nécessaire pour le plus grand bien.

Il devait également envisager d'utiliser son plan de secours au cas où Harry Potter se trouvait être inaccessible. Malheureusement sa solution de repli était loin d'être idéale. En effet le jeune Londubat était loin d'être aussi malléable que le Survivant et ce dernier était entouré par sa famille. Sans compter qu'Albus avait récemment remarqué le rapprochement entre Potter et Londubat. Seul l'avenir lui indiquerait la marche à suivre. En attendant il devait faire preuve de patience.

\- Tu es bien songeur mon cher Albus ? Déclara une voix provenant d'un cadre photo situé sur son bureau.

\- Oui, je rencontre des difficultés avec le gosse Potter.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à remettre la main dessus ?

\- Oui, ce garçon est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. Nous allons devoir revoir nos plans mon cher Grandell. Déclara le vieil homme à son mystérieux interlocuteur.

\- Je pense aussi. Je rencontre également quelques problèmes avec Tom. Il est de plus en plus difficile de canaliser sa folie.

\- Tom avait déjà commencé à sombrer dans la folie bien avant de devenir Voldemort. Mais je te fais confiance pour le contrôler. As-tu avancé sur tes recherches ?

\- Je progresse, je progresse. Mais il va me falloir rendre visite à notre bon ami Cornelius, j'ai besoin de certain passe-droit. Mais nous toucherons bientôt au but.

\- Bien je te fais confiance. Tiens-moi informé.

\- Prends soins de toi Albus. Bientôt nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. Pour le plus grand bien.

\- Oui, pour le plus grand bien. Murmura le directeur en guise d'adieu.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Est que l'un d'entre vous à une idée sur la relation entre Dumbledore et Grandell Tigerwell (le nouvel ami de Bubus) ? Et qui est-il ?**_

 _ **J'ai terminé le prochain chapitre**_ _ **Et encore des problèmes**_ _ **, je suis actuellement entrains de le corriger avant de l'envoyer à mes bêtas. J'espère le poster d'ici la fin juin, mais je ne promets rien, sinon vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres pour le mois de Juillet (car le 25 est pratiquement terminé également ainsi que le 26 qui est bien entamé).  
Comme son nom l'indique Harry retournera dans ses travers et s'attirera plus de problème, donna à Dumbledore un moyen de pression pour le faire chanter. Vous y lirez également les retrouvailles entre Daphné Greengrass et Hermione. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question ou encore si vous avez une critique constructive. Je réponds à la plupart du temps. Et une petite critique fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement des fictions.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_  
 _ **Stratesgos.**_

 _ **P.S : Depuis un moment déjà j'ai rejoint une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Le but de ce petit groupe est d'aider, conseiller et faire connaître les auteurs de Fanfiction français. Mais vous y trouverez également des débats, des idées de fictions, des annonces pour d'autre fanfiction, vous pourrez échanger avec certains auteurs.**_

 _ **Pour suivre la Ligue des Chroniqueurs :**_

 _ **Facebook : LiguedesChroniqueurs/ (à ajouter après le lien url de Facebook)**_

 _ **Discord : discord. gg/8B6nZJ2 (Enlevez les espaces pour utiliser le lien url et le tour est joué !)**_


	24. Chapitre XXIV

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur,**_

 _ **Après plusieurs mois d'absences me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de la vérité cachée. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review.  
Donc un grand merci à :  
Aya31, Stormtrooper2, , Pims10, Arwengeld, Karozthor the Necromagus, PrekDeva, Lana, lyvane, omedo sefihi, eddy14, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, TeZuKa j, adenoide, luffynette, kiki, Zoag, CookiesDuncan74, Maitre Xehanort, Wrapochou, aisa.32 et les quelques Guests, pour leur reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**Contrairement à d'habitude les réponses aux reviews se trouveront à la fin de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve après. Ce chapitre est assez long.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _Langues :_

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapides que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _ **Chapitre XXIV**_

 _ **Et encore des problèmes**_

Presque une semaine qu'Harry était de retour à Poudlard. Cela faisait seulement sept jours qu'il était revenu dans la prestigieuse école magique du Royaume-Uni et déjà l'ennui se faisait sentir. Rapidement le jeune homme s'était moulé dans la masse étudiante de l'école, retombant inexorablement dans le train-train aliénant de l'établissement scolaire. Une chorégraphie soigneusement huilée, rythmée par les heures de cours et de révisions, entrecoupé des différents repas.

Malheureusement pour le Survivant cette routine était une véritable géhenne, les classes étant toutes d'un ennui mortel pour lui et un ramassis d'idioties pour l'immortel, c'était compréhensible lorsque l'on savait que le fils d'Helga avait passé près de 1000 ans à engranger des connaissances, à pousser toujours plus loin les limites du savoir et de la compréhension de la Magie.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, passer ses heures de classes avec un immortel greffé à son esprit était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Ne voyant aucun intérêt pour écouter les cours, Ulysse passait une grande partie des classes à harceler le Survivant avec ses innombrables théories, parfois totalement farfelus. Heureusement pour Harry le rituel de Rowena Serdaigle avait légèrement atténué le problème harcèlement intellectuel de l'immortel, malheureusement ce rituel atténuait seulement le comportement du fils d'Helga sans oublier que tous les soirs il fallait le renouveler.

L'intellect du dernier Gryffondor n'avait pas de limite, pour le contenter n'importe quel sujet suffisait, des manuels scolaires moldus, des ouvrages magiques, des théories d'arithmancie avancées, des livres spécialisés pour scientifiques moldus allant même jusqu'aux notices d'électroménager, tout était susceptibles de l'intéresser.

Voir Harry assis à contempler plusieurs livres avait surpris les autres membres du groupe, sauf Susan, étant la seule à connaître la véritable raison. Puis ils avaient fini par classer cette scène comme étant une autre bizarrerie de leur ami et ils avaient fini par l'accepter comme toutes les autres. La petite bande avait également accepté une autre étrangeté parmi eux, l'arrivée du fantôme de Serdaigle dans leur petit groupe. La petite bande avait fait du bureau du Survivant leur principal point de rassemblement. S'y réunissant après les cours, la pièce faisait office de salle commune un endroit ou leur appartenance à l'une des quatre maisons n'avaient pas d'importance. Ils l'utilisaient pour se reposer de la lourde l'atmosphère qui régnait dans Poudlard à cause de la guerre à l'extérieur, pour le moment cette guerre n'avait pas encore envahi les couloirs de l'école, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Les professeurs réussissaient à maintenir un minimum d'ordre dans l'établissement, grâce à leur autorité naturelle et car la rentrée était toute fraîche, mais cela allait se dégrader au fur et à mesure de l'année scolaire.

Le Survivant et sa bande ne se souciaient guère de l'atmosphère de Poudlard pour le moment, appliquant les consignes de l'hôte de l'immortel qui consistaient à ne rien faire tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été provoqués par l'un des camps, Harry préférer jouer la carte de la neutralité pour l'instant. Une neutralité qui s'avérait être payante pour le moment, aucun élève n'ayant tenté de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux. Seul Dumbledore avait toujours cette insistance à pousser le jeune Lord à revenir sous son aile.

Même Rogue paraissait moins antipathique depuis la petite mise-au-point de l'infirmerie le lendemain de leur arrivée à Poudlard. L'homme semblait avoir écouté les avertissements. Le sinistre professeur avait bien tenté de lui infliger une retenue ou de lui retirer injustement des points pour des motifs idiots, mais Harry avait réussi à esquiver les pièges grossiers de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Voyant ses échecs dans ses pitoyables tentatives de s'en prendre au Survivant, Rogue avait fini par ignorer le fils de son ennemi juré, ne lui adressant la parole seulement lors de sa classe lorsqu'il essayait de coincer le jeune Lord sur ses connaissances théoriques dans sa matière, sinon il faisait bien attention à l'ignorait, même pendant les cours.

Tous les cours étaient un supplice inutile aux yeux d'Harry, même ceux de Rogue. Mais ils étaient malheureusement obligatoires, surtout s'il voulait maintenir l'illusion d'un jeune homme de 17 ans préparant ses ASPICs, un passage obligé pour tout bon aristocrate sang-pur. Le Survivant avait donc assisté à tous les cours notés sur son emploi du temps. En cette fin de semaine il ne lui restait plus qu'une double période de défense contre les forces du mal avec le très sympathique professeur Rogue. C'était son deuxième cours avec lui cette semaine.

Harry était rentré dans la salle de classe accompagné d'Astoria et de Luna. Tous les trois s'étaient placés de manière à être le moins visible pour le professeur afin d'éviter de s'exposer à une confrontation avec Rogue, comme lors de leur première classe de DFM. Une fois tous les élèves installés, sa grâce avait finalement fait son apparition, il était apparu dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de grands mouvements de cape, caractéristiques de son personnage.

Contrairement à son premier cours où l'homme avait commencé son cours avec un long monologue, comme tous les autres professeurs y compris la sévère Mac Gonnagall et le fluet petit professeur Flitwick, celui du professeur Rogue ayant été le plus virulent, le sinistre professeur avait toujours eu le don de faire de grandes entrées théâtrales, tous les ans il servait à ses élèves une kyrielle de propos inspirant la peur dans leur esprit, Bien qu'Ulysse ait trouvé ce discours d'avertissement, soporifique, stupide et totalement redondant avec celui des autres professeurs et Harry était d'accord avec son ami.

\- « Bienvenue aux classes de préparation aux ASPICs. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez réussi à obtenir par je ne sais quel miracle des notes convenables à vos BUSEs. N'allez pas vous imaginer qu'après avoir réussi ce pitoyable exploit vous serez considérés comme de grands sorciers. Si vous avez cette idée, sachez que vous avez tort ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Si vous vous imaginez que vous êtes devenu des sorciers compétents grâce à ce simple morceau de papier qui vous rend seulement apte à tenir une baguette, encore une fois vous avez tort ! Les BUSEs ne sont qu'une simple étape dans votre scolarité, la partie facile, pour acquérir les bases. Maintenant que vous avez un minimum de connaissance en Magie, nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la véritable pratique de la magie. ».Avait déclaré le sinistre personnage, motivant ainsi ses élèves.

Après ce discours motivant, deux longues heures de cours théorique, sur les différents contre-sorts employés lors d'un duel sorcier, avaient suivi ainsi qu'une longue introduction au sortilège informulé, le professeur avait d'ailleurs exhorté ses élèves à commencer à les étudier par eux-mêmes. Heureusement Harry avait eu la compagnie d'Ulysse qui lui avait permis d'éviter de s'ennuyer. Pendant les deux heures ennuyeuses ils avaient tous deux débattus sur les différentes recherches menés par l'immortel. Ces dernières portaient actuellement, sur la possibilité de les séparer le temps des classes, afin de permettre à Harry de les suivre sans avoir à subir le harcèlement continu d'Ulysse. Car malgré l'utilisation intensive du rituel de Rowena pour maintenir l'immortel constamment occupé, la présence du fils d'Helga était envahissante, parce qu'après avoir décortiqué et assimilé les nombreux écrits censés le divertir, Ulysse aimait débattre des différentes théories ou possibilités qu'il avait imaginées suite à ses lectures, sans se soucier de leur complexité, Harry en comprenait une sur deux.

Heureusement le Survivant était suffisamment vigilant pour être un minimum attentif lors de la classe de défense et ainsi éviter une tentative vicieuse de Rogue de lui retirer des points, avec une question piège. Mais grâce aux connaissances d'Ulysse, il était facile pour le jeune Lord esquivait sans aucune difficulté la soi-disant épreuve grâce aux connaissances. L'espion de Dumbledore était tellement aveuglé par sa haine qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était une source d'amusement pour le Survivant et surtout pour son immortel de poche.

Mais cela concernait la première classe, celle du mercredi, celle dédiée à la théorie, pendant deux longues heures, des heures beaucoup trop longue selon Ulysse. Le vendredi après-midi c'était une double période de pratique. L'annonce d'une telle classe avait ravie la majorité des élèves de la promotion de défense de sixièmes années, même Harry était heureux de faire quatre heures de pratique dans sa matière préférée même si l'enseignant était Rogue. Harry restait néanmoins prudent en présence de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Le directeur de Serpentard possédait un esprit extrêmement retors, vindicatif et haineux. Une haine tournée exclusivement vers le Survivant. Une haine stupide hérité du conflit puéril entre le père du garçon-qui-avait-survécu alors qui remontait à l'époque de leur scolarité. Rogue se raccrochait à cette haine idiote car c'était tout ce qui lui restait de cette époque, qui correspondait à la dernière période de sa vie où c'était lui qui avait un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie sans être la marionnette de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. N'ayant plus le contrôle de sa vie, il se consacrait à sa vendetta personnelle envers le dernier Potter, peut-être le seul être à sa connaissance qui avait encore moins de contrôle sur sa propre vie que lui-même.

C'était pour ces nombreuses raisons qu'Harry évitait le plus possible de rentrer en confrontation directe avec Rogue et parce qu'il savait parfaitement que le professeur aux cheveux gras était un duelliste beaucoup plus accompli à l'heure actuelle que le Survivant, surtout avec son instabilité magique.

Pour cette classe de pratique de défense, Harry arriva comme la fois précédente escorté par les deux Serdaigles de sa cour. S'asseyant à la même place que lors de la première session de défense, celle qui lui avait permis d'éviter d'être dans le viseur de Rogue. Comme à son habitude l'agent double servant de professeur fit son entrée dans la salle avec un grand tourbillon de cape. Rogue devait avoir d'une fascination pour les seigneurs Siths de Star Wars, mais il en était une pâle copie.

\- Sortez vos baguettes ! Placez vos sacs le long du mur ! La pratique de la Magie ne se fait pas avachi sur un siège derrière une table ! Ordonna le sinistre personnage. Pendant que les élèves s'exécutaient, le professeur fit disparaître le mobilier d'un simple mouvement baguette afin de libérer l'espace pour la pratique.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez pratiquer les sortilèges informulés. Mettez-vous par deux et entraînez-vous ! La liste des sorts autorisés est au tableau ! Ordonna la chauve-souris des cachots, abaissant sa baguette pour dévoiler les consignes inscrites sur son tableau noir. Suite aux ordres de leur sévère professeur les étudiants se mirent en binôme et commencèrent à s'exercer.

Après plus de deux heures à s'entraîner aux sortilèges informulés, Rogue fit stopper les exercices de ses élèves. Deux heures où Harry avait travaillé son contrôle avec ses deux amis, maîtriser les sortilèges informulés n'étaient pas d'une grande difficulté pour le Survivant, notamment grâce à l'héritage d'Ulysse, c'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui, son véritable problème était encore et toujours son contrôle. Heureusement selon son immortel de poche seul la patience et la pratique changerait son état.

\- Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui avec les informulés. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner par vous-même. Je vous ai expliqué le principe, maintenant à vous de pratiquer, ce n'ai pas à moi de faire des efforts. Dorénavant, nous consacrerons les deux dernières heures du vendredi, a affiné vos compétences en duel, je sais que certains d'entre vous n'en possèdent aucune. Et qui ne sont en vies seulement grâce à leur chance insolente. Déclara Rogue avec un sourire en coin, tous savaient que cette remarque acerbe était destinée au Survivant, elle laissa un silence gêné parmi les rangs des élèves, seul quelques Serpentard affichaient le même sourire heureux que leur directeur de maison. Rogue laissa sa remarque infuser dans l'esprit vierge de ses élèves, puis repris son cours.

\- Potter avec Harper, sur l'estrade ! Cingla l'ordre froid du sinistre professeur, en crachant toujours le nom d'Harry avec une haine glaciale. Il avait été légèrement plus chaleureux à la mention de son adversaire, le Survivant en compris rapidement la raison. Rogue avait été plus respectueux avec Harper, simplement parce que ce dernier était l'un de ses Serpentard. Harry découvrit un grand blond portant des robes aux couleurs des verts et argents, avec un petit badge de préfet accroché à sa robe au-dessus de son écusson, sortir de la masse des élèves. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce garçon, avant que Rogue ne l'appelle, il ignorait tout de lui. L'un des traits hérités de la personnalité autocentrée d'Ulysse, c'était que tout ce qui ne faisait pas parti de son entourage proche ne possédait tout simplement pas d'intérêt à ses yeux. Il fouilla néanmoins les méandres de son esprit pour trouver quelques informations sur son futur adversaire.

\- POTTER! Arrêtez de bailler aux corneilles ! Sur l'estrade ! Immédiatement ! Rugit la douce voix de Rogue, coupant le fil des pensées du Survivant.

\- Euh ... ce n'est pas une bonne idée, professeur…

\- Et pourquoi cela, Potter ! ? Le grand Potter est trop bon pour un duel d'école ? Le grand Potter aurait-il peur ? Vu la médiocrité avec laquelle vous avez géré vos derniers duels, je vous conseille grandement de pratiquer !

\- Mais prof...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Potter ! Montez tout de suite sur cette estrade, ce n'est pas parce que Sa Majesté est un lâche que je vais l'en dispenser d'un simple exercice scolaire! Répliqua avec ferveur le professeur en indiquant la plate-forme de duel.

\- Bien, si vous le souhaitez. Soupira Harry.

 _ ***Ce type est vraiment un cornard. On pourrait être demandé à Artémis de le tuer ?***_

 _ ***Non, Ulysse je ne te l'ai déjà dit, on ne tue personne !***_

 _ ***Même si c'est un connard graisseux ?***_

 _ ***Même si c'est un connard graisseux. Faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques cette manie de toujours vouloir tuer tout le monde.***_ Soupira théâtralement le Survivant. Bien que la réplique de son ami fût légèrement morbide, elle le fit sourire, Ulysse réagissait comme un enfant par moment.

 _ ***Parce que tuer est simple et un mort ne te pose généralement plus de problème**_.* Expliqua l'immortel.

 _ *** Ulysse, c'était une question rhétorique. …. Tu penses que je suis prêt pour un duel?***_ Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet pour les conséquences d'un duel avec sa magie instable.

 _ ***Un duel sorcier ? Mmmmh … Je ne pense pas. La pratique de la magie lors d'un duel, n'est pas la même chose que la pratique exigée lors de tes petits cours de Métamorphose et de Sortilège où tu es tranquillement assis sur une chaise derrière une table d'école. Dans un duel c'est totalement différent, tu dois à la fois te concentrer sur tes attaques, tout en maintenant ta défense, maintenir ton attention sur les mouvements de ton adversaire, tenir ta stratégie, faire attention à ton environnement. Sans oublier que dans ce genre de duel le Dans ce genre de duel le physique et aussi important que l'aspect magique.***_ Expliqua en détail l'immortel.

 _ ***Ça, je le sais. Je veux savoir s'il y a un risque avec mon instabilité ? Tu m'as souvent répété que si je forçais sur ma magie il y avait un risque que je perde le contrôle.***_

 _ ***Ah, oui, ton instabilité… Oui, en effet il y a de forte de chance que tu perdes le contrôle. Maintenant reste à savoir de quelle manière va se manifester ta perte de contrôle. ***_ Répondit le fils d'Helga peu préoccupé par les craintes justifiées de son hôte. Ulysse était beaucoup plus curieux par les conséquences résultantes de cette perte de contrôle en bon scientifique. Cette réponse fit soupirer le Survivant, comme à son habitude son ami immortel ne voyait pas le danger, toujours reclus dans son monde.

 _ *** Ulysse… concentres toi deux minutes. Et expliques moi ce que tu veux dire par plusieurs manières de perdre le contrôle ?***_

 _ ***Bien, bien si tu insistes. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont se passe une perte de contrôle.***_

 _ ***Aucune idée ? Toi le grand Ulysse Gryffondor ignore quelque chose, c'est une grande première.***_ Railla le jeune Lord profitant de l'occasion de devenir moqueur, ça lui permettait de dissimuler son appréhension, pas qu'Ulysse s'en soucie.

 _ ***Oui, je n'en ai aucune idée. La magie est incertaine.***_

 _ ***Mais j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs que tu avais faits des crises de magie pendant lesquelles tu perdais le contrôle, durant ta longue vie ? ***_ Demanda le jeune homme. Dans les nombres souvenirs de l'immortel qu'il avait assimilé, Harry avait remarqué certaines de ces faiblesses chez son ami.

 _ ***Mes crises de magie ? Non, c'était totalement différent. Ta magie cherche à se stabiliser, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas pour moi et je perdais le contrôle lorsque je cédai totalement à la haine et la colère, jamais à cause d'une dépense trop intense, contrairement à toi.***_

 _ ***C'est pour cela que tu ignores comment je vais réagir ?***_

 _ ***Oui, entres autres. Mais principalement parce que la magie n'est pas une chose définie à l'avance, elle est incertaine. Pour moi ma magie devenait le reflet de mes émotions, si je cédais à la haine elle devenait haine. On ne peut pas prévoir ses réactions. Il existe des tas d'autres possibilités, tu pourrais imploser, ou faire exploser le château, ou simplement la salle de classe, perd le contrôle et laisser ta magie de diriger, tu pourrais créer un trou noir, ton cerveau pourrait exploser ou bien se liquéfier, ou tu pourrais brûler tes camarades ou les faire à l'intérieur, tu pourrais te transformer en bête sauvage, tu pourrais immoler, tu pourrais…***_

 _ ***C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris, il y a de fortes chances pour que ça termine mal.***_ Soupira le Survivant.

 _ ***Oui. Mais, bien qu'il existe aussi quelques possibilités ou tu t'en sortirais indemne, sans forcément tuer les idiots qui te regardent. Mais elles sont moins marrantes.***_ Compléta l'immortel. Pendant leur conversation intérieure, Harry avait pris place sur l'estrade de duel. Il laissa les réflexes hérités du rituel de fusion avec l'immortel le guider sur la plate-forme. Il se mit dans la position de combat favorite du fils d'Helga, cela correspondait à une pose assez nonchalante, baguette à la main le long du corps, les genoux légèrement fléchis prêt à bondir à la moindre menace.

\- Tu as peur Potter ? Nargua son adversaire du moment, cherchant à le déstabiliser le Survivant. Perturber son adversaire était l'une des règles de bases de n'importe quel affrontement.

\- Oui, mais pas pour moi. Répondit nonchalamment le jeune Lord surprenant le Serpentard, la question qu'il venait de poser était simplement une question rhétorique.

\- Commencez ! Ordonna le sinistre professeur. Immédiatement le préfet des verts et argents lança un _Expelliarmus_ qu'Harry esquiva, préférant s'abstenir d'avoir recours à la magie afin d'éviter toute perte de contrôle. Mais le Survivant avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter de rester sur la défensive. A peine avait-il esquivé le premier sortilège qu'Harper envoya un second rapidement suivi par un troisième, puis d'un quatrième.

Comprenant que son adversaire n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans l'affrontement l'élève de Serpentard prit donc l'initiative de pousser son adversaire à répondre à ses assauts, en lança combinaison de sortilège sur combinaison de sorts. Harry s'employer aux maximums de ses capacités pour échapper aux _Reducto, Diffindo, Flipendo, Impédimenta, Incendio, etc_ …

 _ *** Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.***_ Constata laconiquement l'immortel, après de longues minutes à observer son hôte se faire bombarder par des sorts, le dernier en date un _Incendio_ plutôt vicieux qu'Harry avait eu du mal à éviter.

 _ ***Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à critiquer ?***_

 _ *** Vois le bon côté, pour une fois. Ça ne concerne pas ton manque flagrant de sens tactique ou de la pauvreté de ton style déplorable en matière de duel.***_

 _ ***Bien maintenant, que Monsieur Ulysse a fini de dénigrer toutes mes compétences en matière de duel. Peut-être que Monsieur Ulysse pourrait arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire réellement ce qui n'est pas bien. Et éventuellement me donner un coup de main.***_ Répliqua le Survivant acerbe, tout en tentant de rester concentrer sur son adversaire. Harper était plutôt bon, il profitait largement du manque flagrant de pratique du Survivant et il l'obligeait à rester sur la défensive. Le Serpentard multipliait les sortilèges offensifs et les combinaisons offensives.

Harry était complètement submergé et totalement décontenancé par les assauts du préfet des serpents. Le jeune Lord savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi cantonné sur une stratégie défensive, défendre n'était pas l'une de ses qualités premières et encore moins l'une de celles hérité de l'immortel. Pour s'en sortir il allait devoir passer à l'offensive afin de prendre l'initiative dans ce duel. Mais Harry savait aussi que s'il se mettait à attaquer, il se soumettait au risque de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, voire pire. Il fut sorti brutalement de ses pensées par un sort particulièrement vicieux qu'il réussit à esquiver instinctivement.

 _ ***Ta magie va exploser. Tu vas perdre le contrôle. Bientôt.***_ Éclaira Ulysse, se sentant obliger d'avertir son hôte.

 _ *** Comment ? Comment est-ce possible je n'ai pas encore lancé une seule attaque ?***_

 _ ***Encore une fois tu n'as rien compris ! Ta magie est assez stable pour être utilisée, sinon tu aurais explosé lors d'un tes cours de métamorphose ou sortilège, mais ta concentration, le stress qui entraîne une mauvaise manipulation de ta magie et le risque de perte de contrôle. A être sur la défensive comme tu le fais te frustre et rajoutes à cela ta peur de perdre le contrôle font que ta magie commence à trépigner d'impatience. C'est comme tout ça s'accumule et ça fini par exploser.***_

 _ ***J'aimerai bien, t'y voir.***_ Répliqua le jeune homme irrité des remarques de l'immortel

 _ ***Attaque, fais ce que tu sais faire et alea jacta est.***_ Conclu le fils d'Helga. Harry décida d'écouter son ami et de contrer pour la première fois l'assaut de son adversaire de Serpentard, en utilisant un sort de déviation. Cette première véritable utilisation de la magie de la part du garçon-qui-avait-survécu surprit Harper. Depuis le début de leur duel le Serpentard avait pris le rythme d'être le meneur des échanges, en fusillant le golden boy de Gryffondor d'une multitude de sorts et voire le dernier Potter les esquiver avec le plus grand mal.

L'expérience et les réflexes, acquis par de longues heures à s'entraîner avec Susan ou Artémis, permirent à Harry d'exploiter le court moment de surprise de son adversaire pour lancer sa première offensive de ce duel. Un faisceau rouge jaillit de sa baguette sans qu'il n'ait eu à prononcer le moindre mot à la stupéfaction de toute l'assistance. Heureusement pour le préfet des verts et argents ses propres réflexes, qui étaient loin d'être mauvais, lui permirent de dévier au dernier instant le sortilège inconnu du Survivant.

Harry ne se contenta pas de cette seule offensive. Il n'attendit pas le contre de son adversaire pour le fusiller de nouveau avec un autre faisceau lumineux obligeant le blond de Serpentard à avoir recours à un _Protego_. Mais Harper était loin d'être un mauvais duelliste à se contenter de rester sur la défensive, il se reprit rapidement et se mit à échanger des sorts avec le Survivant, bien qu'Harry soit plus limité dans ses capacités de duels.

Après une série d'une dizaine d'échanges, Harper réussi à faire passer une combinaison de sorts à travers la défense du Survivant. Le jeune Lord réussit à contrer le premier mais ne vit pas le second qui était dissimulé derrière le premier. Harry fut donc frappé de plein fouet par l' _Expelliarmus_. L'absorption de ce sort par le Survivant produisit une étrange explosion magique, le dégagement magique soufflât toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, les jetant au sol et déclenchant les barrières de protection de l'estrade mise en place par le professeur de défense.

Le Survivant, lui fut ébloui par un flash lumineux produit par l'explosion magique résultant de l'impact de l' _Expelliarmus_. Lorsqu'il rouvrit en papillonnant des yeux, Harry eut la désagréable sensation de ne plus sentir son corps, il ne ressentait plus la lourdeur de la gravité.

\- Fascinant ! Absolument fascinant ! Entendit le garçon-qui-a-survécu, étrangement ces mots venant de la voix de son immortel de poche, n'était pas prononcé dans son esprit comme d'habitude. Le jeune Lord se retourna vers l'origine de la voix afin de comprendre cette anomalie. Ce qu'il vit le laissa totalement pantois.

L'immortel avait raison, la situation était tout bonnement fascinante. Devant lui, Harry trouva son propre corps. Debout sur l'estrade, se trouvait son corps, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était au contrôle. Autour de son corps tournait une forme éthérée ayant son apparence habillée d'un uniforme de légat romain. Ce spectre était profondément absorbé dans sa contemplation de l'Harry "physique". L'expression de profonde fascination lui permit d'identifier Ulysse, mais a sa plus grande surprise, l'immortel n'était pas le seul à se retrouver à flotter sous forme spectral. Lui aussi était également sous forme éthéré, ce qui expliquer le manque de sensation venant de son corps. Mais contrairement au fils d'Helga, Harry était vêtu d'une toge rouge de sénateur et il possédait son apparence qu'il avait avant son enfermement à Azkaban avec son physique de gringalet à lunettes. Alors que le fils d'Helga lui se retrouvait avec la nouvelle apparence de survivant, musclé, sans lunettes, avec les bras recouverts des tatouages obtenus durant l'été.

\- Au-lieu de t'extasier comme un enfant, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Exigea le Survivant, faisant bien attention à ne pas appeler immortel par son nom, il ignorait si ses camarades de classe voyaient leur de forme fantomatique. Il n'avait aucune envie de leur apprendre l'existence de son passager clandestin.

\- Ah, gamin ! Tu es ici, tout aussi. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est véritablement fascinant ? Je me demande pourquoi c'est à moi qu'incombe le rôle de décurion ? Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être un sénateur.

\- Oui, oui. Véritablement fascinant, maintenant pourrais-tu répondre à la question ? Soupira le sénateur Potter.

\- Ah oui,… tu veux des explications ? Comme prévu tu as fini par perdre le contrôle, cela a causé une explosion magique qui nous a expulsé du corps, il semblerait.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui, tous les deux.

\- Si nous avons tous les deux été expulsés qui c'est qui a le contrôle ? Demanda le Survivant soudainement inquiet à la perspective que ce soit le morceau d'âme de Voldemort greffé à sa cicatrice.

\- Mmmmh… Bonne question. Mais rassures toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit le parasite. Mais plutôt ta magie. Répondit l'immortel, comprenant les préoccupations de son hôte.

\- Ma Magie ?

\- Oui, ta Magie. Et il est là le problème.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La Magie suit des instincts primaires, dans ce cas-ci elle ne cherche juste à survivre et elle va considérer toutes personnes devant elle comme étant une menace à éradiquer. Expliqua l'immortel.

\- Mais Harper ? Interrogea le Survivant en désignant son adversaire du jour.

\- Ah, oui, le blondin en face de toi. Bah, il va manger. Répondit négligemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? On ne va pas laisser mon corps contrôlé par ma magie massacrer Harper. Et après ?

\- Harper ? Il va mourir. Après ? Ton corps transformé en drone par ta Magie va simplement chercher une nouvelle cible, comme ceux-là. Déclara calmement l'immortel en désignant négligemment les camarades de classe du Survivant qui terminaient de se relever suite à l'explosion magique survenue quelques instants plus tôt. Les paroles d'Ulysse avaient toujours le don de décontenancer Harry, l'immortel avait tendance à parler d'un hypothétique meurtre comme si c'était une conversation sur la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Heureusement ton prof est peut-être un connard fini, mais il a au moins un minimum de conscience professionnelle. Coucou le connard ! Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous entendre, demanda négligemment l'immortel après avoir fait un petit salut de la main à Rogue. Ce dernier avait visiblement entendu les propos d'Ulysse, car il était devenu rouge de rage et s'efforçait d'hurler sur Harry, s'efforçant de paraître intimidant. S'efforcer était le mot juste car comme l'estrade était isolée du monde extérieur à cause des protections de l'estrade, contrairement aux spectateurs les duellistes n'avait pas le son mais seulement l'image.

\- On fait quoi alors ? Comment on reprend le contrôle ? Tu penses que les barrières réussiront à tenir face à ça ? Demanda le jeune Lord inquiété par la démonstration de force de son drone. C'était la première qu'il voyait une démonstration de force et de magie. Son corps physique transpirait la Magie, Harry la voyait suinter de ses pores, ses yeux étaient blancs et des volutes de Magie pur s'en échappaient. Son corps était en légère lévitation au-dessus de l'estrade, des arceaux de Magie pures visibles autour de ses bras. L'air autour de son corps crépitait sous l'effet de la grande concentration de Magie. Il donnait l'impression de se mouvoir au ralenti, comme s'il emmagasinait de la magie.

\- Beaucoup de questions, gamin. Les barrières devraient tenir, je te l'ai dit l'idiot aux cheveux gras a assez de conscience professionnelle pour mettre en place des barrières relativement solides. Après que faire ? Pas grand-chose, tu peux regarder. Sinon il suffit d'attendre le contre coup, ton instabilité à créer ce monstre, elle le détruira aussi. Répondit calmement le fils d'Helga.

\- Ne rien faire ? Mais tu es fou elle va le tuer. S'insurgea le Survivant voyant son drone tendre les bras vers sa cible. Harper s'était relevé et il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Potter ? Demanda le Serpentard.

\- Ho pas grand-chose blondi. Tu es juste sur le point de te faire tuer. Répondit en souriant l'immortel.

\- Vraiment ? C'est tous ce que tu as à dire ? Tu vas mourir ? Sois sérieux deux secondes, on fait quoi ? S'irrita Harry.

\- Bien, bien, si tu insistes. Il y a peut-être un moyen pour que l'on s'en sorte sans dommage. Il va falloir jouer serré, le timing sera primordial. Lorsque le drone va lancer une attaque, cela va provoquer un raz de marée magique, mais comme toujours cette grande dépense de Magie entraîne une faiblesse, pendant une fraction de seconde ton drone perdra sa Magie. Cela ressemblera un peu à un trou de vide qui cherchera à être comblé le plus rapidement possible. A ce moment précis il nous faudra se jeter sur lui pour reprendre le contrôle. Expliqua Ulysse à Harry, qui ne put qu'acquiescer devant le ton sérieux de son ami. L'immortel avait ce don de devenir sérieux en une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'il le devenait sérieux il valait mieux l'écouter. Puis le fils d'Helga se retourna vers le Serpentard leur faisant face.

-Toi, le blondin. Tu vas devoir te battre pour ta survie. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis tu vas mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Me faire peur ?

\- Je serais toi, je l'écouterai Harper c'est peut-être le seul moyen de pour toi de vivre.

\- Cherche pas blondi, on te laisse pas le choix. Tu m'écoutes et tu la fermes. Tu vas te retrancher à l'extrémité de l'extrade derrière un mur à la fois magique et physique. Tu vas utiliser ton plus puissant bouclier et transmuter un mur devant toi. Tu penses que cela sera à ta portée? Demanda l'immortel, ou plutôt ordonna, car il ne laissa pas vraiment le choix au Serpentard.

Fais ce qu'il te dit Harper ! Ordonna à son tour le Survivant. Harry commençait à comprendre le plan de l'immortel. Ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler le drone, mais ils pouvaient limiter un maximum les dégâts. Si Harper se barricadait de cette manière, le Serpentard avait une petite chance de survivre à la première attaque du drone, qui allait être extrêmement violente et la seule manière de survivre à un tel assaut pour un duelliste aussi peu expérimenté que le préfet des verts et argents était de se retrancher derrière ses protections les plus fortes. Ulysse avait également ordonné à Harper d'ériger ses protections aux pieds des barrières de l'estrade, car l'immortel espérait de cette manière que le choc de la déferlante de magie offensive déchaînée par le drone sur les défenses du jeune Serpentard, provoquerait une surcharge magique. Une surcharge magique pompait la magie environnante un bref instant, suffisamment pour accentuer le léger vide magique que subira le drone après son attaque contre Harper. Mais une telle tactique allait occasionner un certain nombre de dégâts, pouvant même aller jusqu'à blesser ses camarades de classe. Harry savait parfaitement que son immortel de poche ne se soucierait absolument pas des différents dégâts collatéraux, c'était donc à lui de s'en charger. Il se tourna donc vers Luna, s'il y avait une personne prête à coopérer dans ce cours surréaliste même pour des critères magiques.

\- Luna. Éloigne-les de l'estrade et réfugiez-vous derrière des protections. Astoria, prends Crivey avec toi, allez chercher Mac Go et Pomfresh. Rogue prenez des potions, n'importe quoi qui les revitalisera, des potions calmantes, préparait tout et n'importe quoi dans le cas d'une attaque violente. Le dernier ordre eu le don de faire exploser le sinistre professeur de défense.

-ROGUE OUBLIEZ DEUX SECONDES VOTRE OBSESSION STUPIDE. ET FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS, IL EN VA DE LA VIE DE VÔTRE ÉLÈVE SOMBRE CRETIN ! Hurla l'hôte de l'immortel. L'homme de Dumbledore ne répondit pas à l'offense, car il fut rapidement convaincu par la vue de la démonstration de puissance du drone. Ce dernier semblait avoir terminé d'emmagasiner de la magie, il tendit sa baguette vers sa future victime. Avec son second bras il se mit à faire des gestes de la main, qui furent à l'origine de la fragmentation de l'estrade sous leur pied. Ces mêmes fragments se mirent à léviter dans les airs pour y être métamorphosé en serpents à l'initiative du Survivant, qui ordonna dans une série de grommèlement en fourchelangue d'attaquer Harper. Les créatures à sang-froid eurent le don de faire hurler de terreur les rares élèves qui n'avaient pas terminé de s'abriter, mais ils eurent également le don de presser le préfet de Serpentard à se hâter dans son retranchement.

Harper voyant la menace des serpents se rapprocher, utilisa toutes ses connaissances pour ériger ses défenses. Il réussit l'exploit de transfigurer un mur de pierre devant lui, qu'il renforça avec plusieurs types de boucliers magique. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la déferlante de magie de l'étrange fantôme de Potter habillé en soldat. Ce duel était étrange, surtout avec l'apparition des deux spectres de Potter. Au départ il n'avait pas cru un mot des apparitions sur les risques que représentait le drone de Potter, mais la détermination, montrée par le Potter politicien, l'avait finalement convaincu et les serpents subitement apparus avaient achevé de le convaincre de la dangerosité du monstre devant lui.

Le drone d'Harry n'avait pas attendu que sa future victime soit enfermée dans son cocon protecteur pour attaquer, après avoir métamorphosé les débris de l'estrade en serpent et les avoir envoyés vers sa cible, il s'était mis à psalmodier dans une langue étrange tout en faisant de grands gestes. Harry était impressionné de voir la puissance que dégageait son drone, il utilisait une palette de Magie totalement hétéroclite, entre la Magie sans baguette, Magie informulée, mêlée au fourchelangue, ainsi que de la Magie Sylvaine. Le drone utilisait toutes les connaissances de l'immortel.

Mais malheureusement pour le Survivant dans sa forme actuelle ne pouvait rien faire contre le drone et il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'immortel, Ulysse voyait plus le drone comme une attraction fascinante qu'il aimerait bien étudier.

Le drone se mit à attaquer violemment les protections de sa cible, un véritable torrent de Magie se déferlait sur le cocon protecteur d'Harper. Tous des sorts sans baguette et informulé, c'était fascinant à voir. Des faisceaux lumineux s'écrasaient sur les protections du préfet de Serpentard, effritant le mur transfiguré par le vert et argent, faisant ainsi voler des débris de ce mur dans les airs. Voyant ses attaques ne pas occasionner les dommages espérés, le drone augmenta l'intensité de ses assauts.

De nouveau il fit les gestes pour métamorphoser les débris, cette fois ce ne fut pas des serpents qu'il métamorphosa mais trois loups, des canidés aussi gros qu'un ours capables d'éventrer une vache sans aucune difficulté. Les loups se jetèrent immédiatement sur le cocon protecteur d'Harper pour le creuser afin d'atteindre le Serpentard qui s'y était réfugier. Alors que les serpents qui avaient échoué à leur mission première, explosèrent entaillant un peu plus les protections. Des sorts encore plus dangereux furent lancés par le drone, provoquant de plus en plus de dégât, causant une brèche dans le mur et laissant apparaître le bouclier magique bleu utilisé par le blond de Serpentard.

Harper se mit à hurler de terreur lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des loups de la taille d'un ours, heureusement dans sa peur panique il réussit à avoir suffisamment de lucidité pour lancer un _Diffindo_ sur la bête, assez puissant pour la détruire. Rapidement le blond des verts et argents se reprit et chercha immédiatement à renforcer son cocon protecteur.

Mais le drone ne lui en laissa pas le temps, aidé par ses deux créatures restantes, qui intensifia une nouvelle fois son bombardement détruisant un peu plus le mur métamorphosé par Harper avant même qu'il arrive à la colmater. Une nouvelle créature fut détruite par le préfet des Serpentard. Malheureusement pour Harper il ne réussit pas à achever la dernière qui réussit à l'atteindre et lui infliger une douloureuse blessure, laissant son épaule gauche profondément déchiqueté par les griffes du canidé, quelques centimètres de plus et il aurait été décapité par le monstre. Réagissant instinctivement le vert et argent plongea sa baguette dans la gueule du loup et hurlant un _Uacuatur_ , qui fit exploser la bête projetant une multitude de morceaux d'organe et de chair dans les airs.

L'assaut du canidé eut bien plus de conséquence qu'une grave blessure à l'épaule et occupé à la destruction du loup, Harper perdit également sa concentration qui lui permettait de maintenir ses boucliers à pleine puissance. Utilisant cette faiblesse le drone continua son feu nourri de sorts, les traits lumineux se mirent donc à s'écraser violemment contre le bouclier bleu d'Harper qui se mit à vaciller petit à petit, il n'était pas le seul. Les barrières érigées par Rogue pour protéger les spectateurs commençaient également à faiblir à cause des différents sorts qui rebondissaient contre le puissant bouclier d'Owen Harper.

\- C'est pas mal, blondi n'est pas un manche, son bouclier n'est pas mal, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais il y a une mauvaise nouvelle, son petit bouclier bleu ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Déclara le spectre correspondant à Ulysse. Connaissant bien l'immortel Harry n'eut pas de difficulté à lire entre les lignes. A sa manière le fils d'Helga venait de le prévenir que les protections d'Harper allaient céder sous les coups de butoir du drone, ce qui était logique d'un certain côté, le drone n'avait pas de stratégie de duel sophistiqué. Sa tactique consistait à attaquer par vague et d'augmenter la puissance de ses assauts à chaque vague. Et la prochaine vague allait être suffisamment intense pour briser les protections du Serpentard et le tuer par la même action.

\- HARPER A TERRE ! MAINTENANT ! Hurla le Survivant pris de panique dans un timing parfait, car à ce moment précis le drone lançait de nouveau un assaut, toujours avec le même schéma. Dans un premier temps il se contentait de métamorphoser des débris en animaux, toujours de plus en plus gros, cette fois se fut en une énorme panthère. Puis la seconde phase de la tactique du drone consistait à faire suivre sa créature métamorphosée d'une batterie de sorts tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Encore une fois ce fut exactement le même.

La panthère se jeta sur sa cible, au moment précis où Harper se jetait sur le sol. Un mouvement chanceux qui lui permit d'esquiver inconsciemment le félin qui lui passa au-dessus pour aller se jeter sur les barrières de Rogue. De la même manière chanceuse Harper réussi à esquiver les sorts du drone, qui s'écrasèrent violemment sur son bouclier. Comme l'avait prévu Ulysse les protections d'Harper s'effondrèrent comme de vulgaires bouts de tissus.

Les protections du Serpentard s'effondrèrent au contact des premiers sorts du drone, laissant les autres continuer leurs chemins. L'un d'entre eux fit exploser la malheureuse panthère qui s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut du jeune serpent, puis les suivants allèrent percuter les barrières de Rogue. Le choc détruisa les protections de l'estrade. La friction entre les deux puissantes Magies créa une explosion. Une explosion puissante qui souffla tous ceux qui l'entourer.

\- MAINTENANT ! Ordonna l'immortel. Harry comprit immédiatement l'ordre de son ami. C'était le moment pour eux de récupérer le contrôle de son corps. L'explosion allait créer une seconde, une sorte de réaction de chaîne, dont l'épicentre allait être le drone. Les deux spectres du Survivant se jetèrent sur le drone, ils furent tous les deux absorbés par le corps physique d'Harry.

Harry se retrouva dans son corps où il n'eut pas à fournir beaucoup d'effort pour récupérer le contrôle de son corps. Ulysse avait eu raison encore une fois, l'une des répercussions engendrées, par l'explosion des barrières de l'estrade, était de causer un vide magique dans le corps du Survivant pendant une fraction de seconde qui permirent à Ulysse et Harry de pénétrer dans le corps du drone et reprendre les rênes. Ils avaient envahi une coquille vide. Lorsqu'ils reprirent le contrôle cela provoqua une seconde explosion magique qui balaya la salle de classe.

Pendant cette fraction de seconde le monde ne s'arrêta pas de tourner. Le souffle de l'explosion fut tellement violent qu'Harper se retrouva à l'épicentre de la première explosion, il se retrouva écrasé brutalement contre l'estrade, se faisant broyer contre le plancher. La pression fut si forte que ses côtes se brisèrent. Une autre preuve de la pression causée par le souffle de cette explosion fut l'encastrement du corps d'Harper sur l'estrade en bois. La seconde souffla le Serpentard, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Il termina son vol en percutant violemment l'une des tables derrières laquelle certains élèves s'étaient réfugiés. La brutalité de l'impact brisa le meuble, provoquant de multiples fractures chez le préfet des serpents, la douleur faisant évanouir le blond des verts et argents.

Les autres élèves étaient totalement paniqués, beaucoup avaient eu la chance de s'être bien protégés. D'autres au contraire n'eurent pas cette chance et furent soufflés par les déflagrations des explosions survenues plus-tôt, plusieurs d'entre eux furent touchés par l'un des nombreux débris résultants des deux déflagrations magiques, les blessant légèrement. Mais la plupart avaient été gravement choqués par le déchaînement de puissance dont ils avaient été témoins.

Voyant le chaos provoqué par ce désastre Rogue, qui avait fini par se soumettre aux ordres de Potter avait couru vers sa réserve personnelle de potions. Et lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa salle, il n'avait pu que constater les dégâts. Immédiatement ses réflexes d'aide-soignant prirent le relais. Il se précipita vers l'élève qu'il estimait avoir le cas le plus grave, Harper.

Il commença à lancer toute une batterie d'analyses pour vérifier son état, mais cela allait au-delà de ses compétences. Heureusement Poppy Pomfresh ainsi que plusieurs professeurs firent irruption dans la salle, alertés par les élèves envoyés par le Survivant ou par les importantes émanations magiques libérées par les deux explosions. L'infirmière repéra immédiatement le cas le plus graves parmi la cohue environnante, elle se retrouva en un rien de temps à prodiguer les premiers soins à Harper, soulagent le sinistre directeur de Serpentard qui était dépassé par les blessures de son serpent. Flitwick et Mac Gonnagall se précipitèrent immédiatement au secours des premiers élèves qu'ils virent, alors que le directeur, lui avait préféré se jeter sur son espion afin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions oubliant légèrement de se préoccuper des enfants présents dans la pièce. Mais son homme de main à la coiffure graisseuse était bien plus préoccupé par le bien-être de ses élèves que par les interrogations de son supérieur.

Harry lui venait de reprendre conscience, émergeant d'un épais brouillard, encore groggy par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à récupérer le contrôle de son corps, mais il se sentait coupable d'être à l'origine du carnage dans cette salle. Il n'osait pas faire part de ses remords à Ulysse, mais il connaissait l'insensibilité de l'immortel pour les personnes les entourant. Le Survivant n'était pas seulement préoccupé par ses camarades de classe, il craignait une réplique de sa magie.

 _ *** Détends-toi, Ry ! Si tu te mets à paniquer, tu vas provoquer une nouvelle crise. Tu dois impérativement te calmer si tu ne veux pas faire une rechute.***_ Intervint la voix de l'immortel, le fils d'Helga était retourné à sa place dans l'esprit du Survivant.

 _ ***Comment ?***_

 _ *** Quitte cette pièce, l'ambiance y est étouffante et tu n'arrêtes pas de ressasser inutilement ta crise. Tu ne ferras quand déclencher une nouvelle. Il faut que tu partes méditer dans un lieu calme. Personnellement, je te conseillerai le jardin de la reine, celui situé au sommet de la tour nord.***_ Répondit calmement l'Amazone, Harry connaissait ce jardin, c'était l'un des préférés de son immortel de poche qui était un très grand amateur de calme. Le Survivant était déjà allé se perdre dans ce fameux jardin perché en haut d'une tour du château.

C'était une vielle tour dont le toit n'avait jamais était construit, créant ainsi une pièce circulaire à ciel ouvert, de cette manière le jardin était totalement invisible pour les visiteurs. Hormis cette spécificité ce petit jardin n'avait rien de très original, contenant quelque parterres de fleurs ainsi qu'un certain nombre de buissons d'arbustes finement taillés par les elfes de maisons de l'école. Ulysse avait raison c'était l'endroit parfait pour méditer au calme.

Alors qu'il essayait de se relever difficilement, il vit se précipiter vers lui l'infirmière ainsi que ses deux amies de Serdaigle. Pomfresh avait terminé de s'occuper du préfet de sixième année de Serpentard, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus dans les conditions actuelles, elle avait chargé plusieurs elfes de transporter son patient blond. Lorsqu'elle traitait Harper elle avait été briefée sur l'événement qui l'avait amené dans cette salle de classe, connaissant le dossier médical du Survivant, elle savait l'origine de ce désastre.

\- Monsieur Potter, allez-vous calmer. Miss Lovegood accompagnez-le, il doit se retrouver au calme. Ordonna la soigneuse, les aidant à s'échapper de la salle en passant sous le radar de Dumbledore. Le vieux manipulateur exigerait des explications bien assez tôt.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry se retrouvait dans le bureau du directeur encadré de sa directrice de maison et de l'infirmière, face à eux se trouvaient Albus Dumbledore trônant dans son imposant fauteuil, derrière lui se tenait le sinistre professeur Rogue assis sur un petit tabouret, cela donnait l'impression de voir un serviteur attendant sagement dans l'ombre de son maître. Cette réflexion fit sourire le jeune Lord, visiblement Rogue était fait pour être esclave soit de Voldemort ou comme dans ce cas-ci de Dumbledore. Un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement, sa situation actuelle ne prêtait malheureusement pas à rire. Cela ressemblait à un jugement, Harry avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de scénario dans un passé relativement proche.

\- Alors Harry, mon… Harry pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé lors de la classe de défense tout à l'heure ? Demanda le vieil homme avec bonhomie, après s'être repris, il avait toujours du mal à perdre sa mauvaise habitude de nommer Harry, « mon garçon ». Heureusement la sénilité du directeur ne lui avait pas encore permis d'oublier le risque que cela représentait de Légilimencier le jeune homme. Il ne cherchait donc pas à attirer le regard de l'élève de Gryffondor. Il le scrutait néanmoins avec une extrême attention, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse chez le garçon. Le Survivant, lui le regardait confiant, imperturbable.

\- J'ai simplement perdu le contrôle de ma magie, lors de mon duel avec Harper. J'avais prévenu Rogue que c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire monter sur l'estrade.

\- BIEN-SUR, POTTER ! MAINTENANT QUE TU ES COUPABLE, TU ESSAYES DE M'ACCUSER, POUR T'ÉVITER LE RENVOI ! PETIT ÊTRE SOURNOIS, TU NE T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME CA ! Hurla l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Severus, voyons calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte. Et Harry je te prierai d'appeler le professeur Rogue par son titre, je ne tolérai pas le manque de respect dans cette école. Répliqua sévèrement le vénérable sorcier.

\- Appliquez ce principe à vous-même directeur. Nous ne sommes pas amis et je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à utiliser mon prénom ! Répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune Lord.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter ! Maintenant veillez expliquer clairement l'incident survenu pendant la classe de défense de cet après-midi. Sans accuser votre professeur. Réprimanda le vieil homme.

\- En aucun cas, je n'ai accusé le professeur Rogue, j'énumérai simplement un fait. J'ai effectivement déclaré au professeur Rogue que c'était une mauvaise idée pour moi de monter sur l'estrade de duel. Étrangement ma déclaration a été ignorée. Donc en bon élève obéissant, j'ai exécuté les consignes de mon enseignant, malgré mes protestations justifiées. Peut-être que ma mémoire ainsi qu'un serment d'authentification vous aiderez à être impartial directeur ?

\- Non, non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Monsieur Potter ! Je vous crois. Je pense que le professeur Rogue n'avait peut-être pas en sa possession toutes les informations qui auraient justifié votre exemption de l'exercice de duel ? Minimisa le vénérable vieil homme cherchant à inverser le court de cette discussion, il n'aimait pas être celui qui subissait le débat.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Il n'avait effectivement pas toutes les connaissances en main, mais néanmoins je trouve simplement désolant de voir un professeur ignorer les protestations d'un élève. Si, le professeur Rogue avait pris la peine de me le demander les raisons de mon refus de montrer sur l'estrade, je lui aurai donné bien volontiers. Sourit le Survivant, contrant ainsi la tentative de Dumbledore de renverser la situation et se délectant de la mine rageuse du professeur de défense. L'homme n'appréciait pas d'être mis de côté lors d'une conversation dont il était le principal protagoniste.

\- Certes, certes. Il est possible que le Professeur Rogue ait fait preuve d'un peu d'empressement à vous voir monter sur l'estrade, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire, ni dirigé contre vous Monsieur Potter. Ne soyez pas paranoïaque, voulez-vous ? Mais cela ne nous explique toujours pas ce qui vous est arrivé lors de la classe du professeur Rogue ? Corrigea le directeur sérieusement. Il était avide de réponses, surtout si elles lui permettaient d'avoir une ouverture pour récupérer le contrôle du garçon.

\- Des excuses, toujours et encore des excuses. Vous savez qu'un jour les excuses ne suffiront plus directeur. Quoi qui l'en soi, si votre professeur avait eu la bonté de me laisser parler. Je lui aurai indiqué que suite à mon enfermement dans la très luxueuse et confortable prison d'Azkaban, ma magie est devenue instable. Tout à l'heure, j'ai simplement perdu le contrôle de ma magie lors de mon duel contre Harper, elle a pris le contrôle de mon corps. Expliqua le jeune homme serein.

\- MENSONGE ! C'EST TOUT BONNEMENT IMPOSSIBLE ! IL EST ÉVIDENT QU'IL MENT ! Rugit l'hargneux personnage servant d'espion à Dumbledore, avant d'être interrompu sur un signe de main de son supérieur.

\- Allons, allons Severus, laissons le jeune Harry nous expliquer sa théorie. Déclara le vainqueur de Grindelwald malicieusement. Intérieurement le directeur de Poudlard jubilait, jamais il n'avait entendu une telle excuse et dans le pire des cas le garçon venait de lui donner un moyen de récupérer sa tutelle, une instabilité magique était extrêmement dangereux, l'état du jeune Harper à l'infirmerie en était la preuve flagrante. Suffisamment dangereux pour le mettre sous une tutelle.

\- Merci Directeur. Bien je disais avant d'être interrompu par notre cher ami, le professeur je saute hâtivement aux conclusions sans attendre la moindre explication. Un comportement très Gryffondor en passant, professeur. Nargua le Survivant, faisant rougir de rage le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Une pression sur son épaule venant de sa propre directrice de maison le réprimandant silencieusement pour sa réplique et pour l'encourager à continuer. Minerva avait choisi de soutenir son lionceau et cherchait éviter tout nouveau conflit puéril, mais intérieurement elle était fière de la manière dont son protégé menait la conversation d'une main de maître, en aiguillant subtilement des petites pics contre le directeur et son chien. Un véritable maraudeur, pensa-t-elle.

\- Mon instabilité magique est une conséquence directe de mon placement à Azkaban. Vous connaissez l'influence néfaste des Détraqueurs sur un sorcier, donc maintenant imaginez un instant leurs effets à long terme sur un enfant dont le noyau magique n'est pas encore arrivé à maturité. Vous obtenez une instabilité magique temporaire à la sortie d'Azkaban. Madame Pomfresh peut vous le confirmer. Elle m'a occulté et elle en est pleinement informée. Je lui ai même donné l'autorisation d'avoir accès à mon dossier médical et d'être en contact avec mon médicomage qui suit mon cas, pour étudier les conséquences d'une instabilité magique. Clarifia l'hôte de l'immortel d'un air sombre, ses paroles furent confirmés par le hochement de tête de la part de l'infirmière. C'était la version officielle, élaborée par Ulysse, c'était beaucoup plus plausible qu'un rituel de fusion d'âme avec un Amazone mâle âgé de près d'un millénaire.

\- Je n'avais pas connaissance d'un tel phénomène. Déclara le directeur songeur en se lisant la barbe. Il essayait d'évaluer la véracité d'un tel effet secondaire à l'exposition prolongée aux Détraqueurs.

\- Heureusement ! Vous n'envoyez pas tous les jours un enfant dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Répliqua sarcastiquement l'ancien détenu, dissimulant à moitié son accusation, faisant ressentir un frison à toutes les personnes présentes, installant une atmosphère gênante entre eux.

\- Bien-sûr, le malheureux petit Potter se réfugie derrière une excuse aussi branlante qu'un simple effet secondaire de son malheureux petit séjour à Azkaban, c'est minable. Si votre magie est soi-disant instable, expliquez-moi pourquoi, vous n'avez pas perdu lamentablement le contrôle dans les autres matières requérants l'usage de la magie. Renifla narquoisement le sinistre professeur, persuadait d'avoir trouvé une faille dans l'argumentaire du Survivant, pouvant être utilisé pour renvoyer le fils de son rival.

\- Severus, s'il te plait ! Bien que la manière de le dire du professeur Rogue soit inconvenante, sa question n'est pas dénuée de sens, Monsieur Potter ! Rectifia le directeur, donnant ainsi un léger rappel à l'ordre à son sous-fifre. Il préférait éviter de donner une bonne raison au garçon de mettre ses menaces à exécution concernant le manque de respect flagrant du professeur de défense.

\- Et moi, qui pensais naïvement que vous étiez tous deux des enseignants compétents! Mais comme cela ne semble pas être le cas, je vais donc devoir vous éclairer. Être assis à une table pour lancer un sort de métamorphose, ou un sortilège, ne demande pas la même concentration, n'y la même quantité de magie et encore moins le même contrôle qui est nécessaire à la pratique du duel. Dans une classe, assis à une table il est beaucoup plus simple de se maîtriser, de se concentrer sur un seul et unique sort. Dans un duel votre attention est prise par votre adversaire, mais aussi par vos sorts, votre défense, vos attaques, votre stratégie. Mais étant deux grands duellistes vous-même, vous savez tout cela ? C'est tous ces facteurs qui font du duel une discipline difficile. Est-ce que le professeur Rogue vous a mentionné que ma perte de contrôle est survenue après mon premier sortilège offensif ? Expliqua le Survivant, il fut approuvé par le hochement simultané de sa directrice de maison et l'infirmière de l'école.

\- Certes, certes, tes arguments sont compréhensifs. Approuva à contre cœur le directeur, se lisant toujours pensivement la barbe. Néanmoins Harry, je suis inquiet, cela voudrait dire que tu vas perdre le contrôle à chacun de tes duels ? Et si je me souviens bien, lors de notre petite rencontre cet été tu étais loin d'avoir une perte de maîtrise magique.

\- Ho! Vous voulez parler de votre glorieuse tentative conjointe de me kidnapper avec Voldemort! Demanda innocemment le Survivant, provoquant une série de frisson à la nomination de l'être honni.

\- N'UTILISE PAS SON NOM! Rugit le mangemort.

\- LA FERME!... Quoi? J'en ai marre de toujours être interrompu par des hurlements stériles. Néanmoins, je vais vous répondre directeur. Lors de notre malencontreuse rencontre à Tarnac, je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai utilisé qu'une faible quantité de magie. Mais j'étais à deux doigts d'imploser, Hermione pourra vous le confirmer. Heureusement vous avez eu l'amabilité de m'avoir laissé partir librement. Sourit le Survivant moqueur.

\- Une faible quantité de magie, Harry? Je t'ai vu repousser un Doloris sans baguette, disparaître dans un éclair et te multiplier. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible avec une faible quantité de magie. Tenta de le piéger le Directeur, évitant ainsi le sujet fâcheux de son échec estival. Cette tentative eu le don de faire rire une nouvelle fois le garçon, à l'incompréhension de l'assistance.

\- C'est simple directeur. Des Runes. J'ai simplement utilisé des Runes. Les Runes ne nécessitent pas forcément la magie de leurs utilisateurs pour être activées. Mon dédoublement n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple illusion, un sort faible requérant une légère quantité de magie à peine supérieur à un vulgaire _Lumos_ , quand on est un bon occlumens. Vous devriez avoir maintenant une certaine idée de mes compétences dans les arts de l'esprit, Directeur. Sourit-il en faisant référence à la dernière tentative de légilimencie du vieil homme contrée par Ulysse la semaine précédente.

\- Je vous l'accorde le Doloris a été une autre affaire, mais là j'ai eu de la chance. Notre ami commun, Vol-de-mort, a eu l'excellente idée de viser ma chevalière. Un peu de magie, quelques runes installées sur cette bague et les protections familiales mon permis de lui renvoyer son sortilège. Malheureusement, il l'a esquivé. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai affiné mon contrôle sur ma magie et ma visée, durant l'été. Mon instabilité ne devrait être l'affaire encore que de quelques mois de travail. Compléta le jeune Lord, contrant les derniers arguments du directeur.

\- Rassurant en effet, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce aussi des illusions qui ont été aperçues à vos côtés lors de votre petite perte de contrôle? Demanda le vénérable Leader de la lumière, ne gouttant pas à la plaisanterie du Survivant sur l'amélioration de ses capacités. Mais il était curieux du phénomène ayant touché le jeune Lord, car il lui était inconnu, avant d'être un manipulateur Albus Dumbledore était un savant très curieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la magie.

\- En quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Lorsque j'ai perdu le contrôle, je me suis sentis expulsé de mon propre corps par ma magie et je me suis retrouvé à assister à la scène de manière spectral. Je pense que ma conscience a été chassée de mon corps par ma magie pour qu'elle puisse contrôler mon corps sans interférence. Supposa le Survivant.

\- Mmmmh... Théorie intéressante je dois avouer. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur le deuxième spectre? Questionna le directeur curieux, comme le reste de l'assistance.

\- Je ne sais pas. Personnellement je n'avais pas remarqué mon dédoublement spectral, je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce que l'on me le signale. Mais je pense que cette projection spectrale était celle de ma conscience et mon inconscience. Les deux spectres devaient être une représentation de différentes facettes de ma personnalité, l'une réfléchie et l'autre débridée voire légèrement folle. Un peu comme la matérialisation de ma lumière et de mon obscurité. Tenta d'expliquer hasardeusement le jeune Lord, c'était une version saugrenue élaborée par son immortel de poche.

\- Bien-sûr ce n'est que des suppositions pour le moment. J'en serai plus après avoir consulté un médicomage et sûrement un psychomage. Je profite d'ailleurs de l'occasion de vous avoir sous la main pour demander l'autorisation de m'absenter afin de pouvoir les consulter, Professeur Mac Gonnagall? Compléta le Survivant.

\- Je crois en effet que c'est approprié, Monsieur Potter. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez vos heures de rendez-vous! Acquiesça la directrice des rouges et or, approuvant la demande de son lionceau.

\- J'approuve également, Monsieur Potter! J'attends avec impatience le contre rendu médical de ces entrevues. Déclara le grand Albus Dumbledore, curieux d'obtenir des réponses venant de professionnels et surtout pour avoir le dernier mot dans cette affaire. Il détestait ne pas être le décisionnaire, il était le grand Albus Dumbledore après tout, c'était son école, sa loi.

\- Non!

\- Pardon, comment ça, non? Demanda le directeur irrité par la réplique cinglante du garçon.

\- J'ai dit non! Vous n'aurez aucun contre-rendu de l'un de mes rendez-vous médicaux. Conformément aux règles de l'école et lois concernant le secret médical, seul madame Pomfresh en sera informée. Elle en fera part au professeur Mac Gonnagall, la directrice de ma maison, et à ce moment-là si et seulement si elle estime qu'il y a un potentiel risque pour mes camarades étudiants, alors vous serez tenu informé! Trancha le Lord.

\- Il a raison Albus et vous le savez. Abonda l'infirmière, s'opposant pour la première fois à la toute-puissance du directeur. Elle savait que si elle ne respectait pas ses paroles, elle briserait ainsi son serment et elle n'avait aucune envie de connaître le sort réservé au briseur de serment.

\- Bien. Si je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis. ... Nous allons en revenir à notre affaire et votre punition, Monsieur Potter. Déclara Dumbledore, il s'avouait vaincu pour les informations médicales de son ancien pion, certes à contre cœur. Mais il refusait de laisser le morveux s'en sortir impunément, peut-être qu'avec quelques heures de détentions avec lui et Rogue, pourraient lui permettre de ramener l'enfant sous sa coupe.

\- Une punition, Albus? Nous ne pouvons pas punir un élève pour avoir perdu le contrôle de sa magie, cela reviendrait à punir un enfant pour un acte de magie accidentelle. Contra son adjointe.

\- Certes, mais Monsieur Potter aurait dû nous informer de son problème d'instabilité magique et ainsi éviter de mettre ses camarades en danger!

\- Albus, Monsieur Potter m'avait prévenu de sa situation et il m'avait assuré que les exercices de bases n'en seraient pas affectés et que la pratique lui était bénéfique pour l'amélioration de son contrôle. Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de vous prévenir et j'ai fait promettre à Monsieur Potter d'informer ses professeurs si une activité pouvait mettre en danger son contrôle. Le véritable fautif dans cette histoire est Severus, il a visiblement refusé d'écouter l'avertissement de Monsieur Potter. Contra la directrice des Gryffondor.

\- Certes, nous avions admis plus-tôt que Severus avait fait preuve d'un peu d'impatience en ce qui concerne l'avertissement de Monsieur Potter, mais nous avons tout de même un élève à l'infirmerie dans un état grave. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel acte impuni. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Potter comprendra. Peut-être qu'un peu plus de pratique avec le professeur Rogue sous forme de détentions pourrait vous être bénéfique et ainsi vous aider à stabiliser plus rapidement votre Magie.

\- Bien, je le concède Albus, mais ces détentions auront lieux avec moi et Filius. Vous connaissez l'inimitié qui existe entre Monsieur Potter et Severus pour les laisser ensemble. Nous en avons déjà discuté à l'infirmerie samedi dernier. Monsieur Potter vous aurez trois détentions par semaine jusqu'à ce que votre magie soit stable avec moi ou le professeur Flitwick et je veux que Poppy vous contrôle toutes les semaines pour vérifier évolution de votre magie. Déclara Minerva Mac Gonnagall en se retournant vers son élève.

\- Bien Madame! Accepta immédiatement le Survivant, évitant ainsi toutes protestations de la part du vieil homme face à lui ou de son acolyte aux cheveux poisseux. Dumbledore semblait frustré de ce retournement de situation. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul.

\- Vous nous avez donné beaucoup à réfléchir Monsieur Potter. Dit le directeur afin de congédier ses visiteurs. En se levant le regard d'Harry fut accroché par la baguette du vieil homme posée sur le bureau à porter de main du directeur.

\- Est-ce votre baguette, Directeur?

\- Oui, en effet mon garc... monsieur Potter. Répondit Dumbledore curieux, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour sa baguette.

\- Puis-je la toucher?

\- Mmmmh... Oui, pourquoi pas? Dit le vieil homme pensif, en tendant délicatement sa baguette à son interlocuteur. Il était curieux des raisons d'un telle demande. Délicatement Harry s'en saisit et la caressa soigneusement. Il trouva sans difficulté la petite marque sculptée sous le manche en bois de l'artefact, un triangle dans lequel se trouvait un cercle et un point en son centre. Un symbole qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu dans les souvenirs de l'immortel et sur sa merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité.

 _ **Flash-back:**_

Harry Potter était confortablement installé sur l'un des transats de sa belle villa de Provence. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban, libre. Il avait profité de sa première semaine de liberté pour mettre de l'ordre dans les différentes affaires liées à sa nouvelle charge de Lord Potter-Black. Sirius avait tout juste commencé à remettre de l'ordre dans les finances des Black avant sa mort, mais il avait été loin d'avoir achevé cette tache abandonnée pendant les 14 ans qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. En plus des affaires héritées de la noble et ancienne famille Black, Harry devait également s'occuper de celles de sa propre famille, la noble et ancienne maison des Potter, oublié depuis la mort de ses parents. Sans oublier les comptes secrets laissés par Ulysse lui-même, des avoirs laissés à l'abandon depuis plus d'un siècle.

Heureusement dans son enfer de paperasse, Harry était aidé par l'immortel. Ulysse s'était trouvé être un excellent gestionnaire avec une très longue expérience dans ce domaine. Le fils d'Helga lui avait donné des conseils sur différents types investissements, une fois que l'immortel était parfaitement informé sur un sujet, il était capable de sentir si cela pouvait se transformer en placement viable. Son expérience et ses connaissances faisaient de lui un véritable génie de la finance. En lisant les différents relevés de compte de la maison Potter, Harry avait remarqué un certain nombre d'irrégularités grâce au savoir apporté par l'immortel. Ils avaient découvert plusieurs anomalies dues aux ingérences d'un certain directeur.

Les nombreuses découvertes dans les papiers relevant des affaires Potter prouvèrent les nombreuses malversations et ingérences du grand Albus Dumbledore dans sa vie. Harry avait découvert que le vieil homme avait fait sceller le testament de ses parents à leur mort, usant de son pouvoir de président du Magenmagot pour le placer chez les Dursley. L'homme s'était également fait nommer son gardien magique, lui permettant ainsi de profiter allègrement de la fortune Potter. Il avait vécu les dernières années seulement sur les fonds contenu dans les voûtes Potter et il ne s'était pas contenté de mener une petite vie à la spartiate mais plutôt une vie de prince. C'était un nouveau crime à rajouter à la liste qu'il avait contre Dumbledore.

En l'apprenant Harry avait tout de suite crié vengeance, mais il avait été tempéré par son ami immortel. Ulysse était un adepte de la lente et douce vengeance, il avait élaboré un plan pour prendre financièrement à la gorge le vieil homme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, lentement sans qu'il en ait conscience un anneau se resserrerait délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'une lente suffocation. Pour commencer il avait fait bloquer les fonds de Dumbledore et avait chargé les Gobelins de récupérer discrètement ses biens dans les voûtes du directeur. Il avait pris garde de ne pas toucher à l'argent, selon Ulysse, l'argent était généralement la seule denrée qui était minutieusement surveillé par les propriétaires de coffre de Gringotts.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la disparition des nombreux livres et artefacts appartenant à la famille Potter disparus de ses coffres. Concernant l'argent manquant, Ulysse avait fini par convaincre le Survivant que des gallions n'avaient pas une grande importance et qu'ils étaient faciles de les remplacer. Surtout avec les plans qu'ils avaient tous deux établis. Dumbledore serait un jour amené à payer pour ses actions.

En attendant le jour fatidique où Harry pourrait regarder la chute du pompeux directeur, il se contenait d'inspecter ses biens en sirotant une boisson apporté par Winky. La petite elfe avait été l'une des bonnes surprises qui lui était arrivé depuis sa libération. Le petit être était apparu dès qu'il avait mis un pied sur le sol de sa nouvelle maison. L'elfe de maison était venu pour le supplier de la prendre à son service, en guise de bonne foi elle lui avait rapporté sa malle et sa chouette, Hedwige.

Harry avait été heureux d'accueillir la petite elfe dans sa famille, une fois le lien effectué d'asservissement, et de revoir sa si précieuse chouette, sa toute première amie. Revoir son Harfang des neiges avait comblé de joie l'ancien détenu. Étrangement Winky s'était parfaitement adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'était parfaitement entendue avec ses congénères travaillant déjà pour le Survivant.

Harry décida d'ouvrir sa malle scolaire qu'il n'avait pas encore déverrouillée depuis qu'on lui avait remise, explorer les souvenir de sa vie avant Azkaban lui changerait sûrement les idées après plusieurs jours passés dans les chiffres de ses comptes. Il voulait les trier, même s'il y avait de forte chance que la majorité d'entre elles allait être détruites. Il avait l'intention de tracer un trait sur ce passé douloureux, même si cela passait par une vengeance contre les Dursley. Sa rencontre avec Ulysse et sa récente libération était pour lui une seconde naissance, une renaissance.

Pour l'instant cette renaissance passait par le tri de ses anciennes affaires. Il les divisait en deux tas celles qu'il comptait conserver et celles qu'il allait brûler. Étrangement les affaires finiraient en cendre étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que celle qu'il comptait garder. Il conserverait seulement les manuels scolaires, brûler un livre était un sacrilège pour l'immortel et Harry n'avait aucune intention de se l'aliéner. Avec les manuels scolaires venaient son précieux album photo, la carte des maraudeurs, son mini Magyard à pointe et sa cape d'invisibilité. Une cape qui intrigua grandement le fils d'Helga.

 _ ***Ça c'est intéressant. Je ne pensais pas la revoir un jour.***_

 _ ***Quoi ? La cape ?***_ Demanda le Survivant surpris.

 _ ***Oui, la cape, je ne parle pas de tes livres insignifiants.***_

 _ ***Tu as déjà vu cette cape ? C'est pourtant un héritage familial.***_

 _ ***Bien-sûr que je l'ai déjà vu et je ne suis pas le seul à connaître, elle est très célèbre. ***_ Éclaira l'immortel, cette réponse surprit l'ancien détenu.

 _ ***Comment cela célèbre ? ***_

 _ ***Il existe un vieux conte où on la mentionne. Le conte des trois frères, il est très connu dans le monde sorcier. Il raconte l'histoire de trois frères rencontrant la mort, qui leur offrit à chacun un cadeau. L'aîné de la fratrie qui était le plus combatif demanda une baguette avec laquelle il ne pourrait perdre. Le second demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts, la mort lui donna donc une pierre permettant de les ramener sous forme spectral. Le dernier des trois demanda un moyen d'échapper à la mort, il reçut donc une cape d'invincibilité. Mais comme toujours un tel don n'ait pas sans conséquence. La baguette attira l'attention de tous les grands duellistes et le premier frère fut assassiné lâchement pour la suprématie de la baguette, chacun de ses propriétaires moururent de cette manière pour sa possession. La pierre de résurrection apporta également la mort à ses possesseurs, car chacun d'entre furent rongés par la dépression causer par la vue de leur être aimée sous forme spectral. Seule la cape ne fut pas un objet de mort, car soi-disant son propriétaire ne pouvait être vu par la mort une fois caché par la cape.***_ Résuma Ulysse.

 _ ***Donc selon d'après cette légende je serai un descendant du cadet des trois frères ? ***_

 _ ***C'est possible. Mais cette histoire est une invention ridicule.***_

 _ ***Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?***_

 _ ***Car ce n'est pas la mort qui a créé les trois reliques mais moi, elles font partie de mes plus belles créations.***_ Répondit l'immortel surprenant son hôte. Harry ignorait qu'Ulysse était capable de créer de tels objets. Il était toutefois un peu sceptique sur cette affirmation.

 _ ***Ce n'est pas la mort qui les a créés mais toi ?***_

 _ ***Bien-sûr je sais reconnaître l'une de mes créations lorsque j'en vois une. Et le conte des trois frères est une légende. Crois-tu réellement que la mort, une entité vouée à la fin de toutes choses, soit capable de créer ? La mort c'est la destruction, la fin, le néant, jamais la création c'est absurde. Mais si tu ne me crois pas vérifie par toi-même. Fais glisser tes doigts le long des bords de la largeur intérieure, tu trouveras une broderie représentant un triangle dans lequel se trouve un cercle avec un point en son centre. C'est seulement perceptible au touché.***_ Répliqua l'amazone. Harry, curieux, s'exécuta immédiatement et à sa plus grande surprise il constata que l'immortel avait raison.

 _ ***Tu as raison. Mais pourquoi cette légende alors ?***_

 _ ***Toutes légendes ont un fond de vérité, Ry. Généralement elles sont des histoires relativement banales exagérées par leurs conteurs et par le passage du temps à des fins égoïstes. En l'occurrence dans ce cas par Beedle le Barde, le conteur, qui était à la recherche de la renommée a embelli la vérité des années plus tard. En vérité, je me suis fait voler les trois reliques, après une bataille lors de la troisième croisade. Je fêtais la victoire avec mes hommes, je me suis saoulé suffisamment pour tomber dans l'inconscience. Et pendant mon petit coma trois idiots m'ont volé les reliques. Tu vois c'est très loin d'être une histoire épique un ivrogne détroussé alors qu'il cuvait.***_ Ricana Ulysse.

 _ ***Pourquoi tu joues le rôle de la mort ? ***_

 _ ***C'est pour la licence poétique, Ry. La mort est bien plus vendeur qu'un général ivrogne. Et pendant cette période mes prouesses martiales m'on valut le surnom de semeur de mort, l'auteur a simplement raccourcie mon surnom. Voilà comment tu crées une légende en modifiant légèrement la réalité. Ce genre de mensonge et d'interprétations erronées ont permis de fonder des empires. C'est exactement la même chose que l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard le soi-disant tout premier Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant existé, alors que le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres était son fils Rodric Salazar Serpentard. L'histoire à simplement oublié son premier prénom, une petite erreur qui peut sembler insignifiante, mais elle a pourtant influencé des générations de sorcier à croire que le premier mage noir était l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, allant même jusqu'à inventer un conflit inexistant entre les fondateurs sur la soi-disant pureté du sang. La vérité s'est petit à petit perdue pour laisser place à une histoire erronée. C'est des détails insignifiants qui font notre histoire.***_ Expliqua doctement l'héritier des fondateurs, laissant songeur son apprenti un long moment.

 _ ***Mais pourquoi alors ces histoires sur la mort des propriétaires des reliques ? ***_

 _ ***Parce qu'encore une fois elles sont basées sur des vérités. Le premier des trois frères est réellement mort assassiné à cause de la baguette, il a sûrement dû se vanter de la puissance qu'il avait avec. Puis ainsi de suite la baguette a attisé des convoitises au fur et à mesure que l'histoire des trois frères se répandait plus sa soi-disant puissance grandissait, plus elle laissait de cadavre sur son passage. Pareil pour la pierre et la cape. La convoitise des hommes ont transformé ces objets en reliques mystiques, ou chaque année embellissait un peu plus leur légende et leur soi-disant pouvoir. Cela a pris de telle proportion que dans l'imaginaire collective, si une personne réunie les trois reliques, elle deviendrait le maître de la mort et gagnerait l'immortalité.***_

 _ ***Tu n'as jamais cherché à récupérer tes créations ? ***_ Demanda le jeune Lord.

 _ ***Au début oui. Puis après j'ai trouvé distrayantes les histoires racontées sur les reliques. Les gens s'imaginaient monts et merveilles d'une cape tissée en poils de Demiguises et de Sombrevales, d'une pierre de projection de souvenir et d'une baguette expérimentale faite en roseau. De toutes manières ces reliques je les ai créés pour moi, elles n'auraient jamais révélées leur véritable pouvoir dans les mains d'un autre que moi. ***_

 _ ***Mais tu l'as dit toi-même elles ont causé la mort sur leur passage.***_ Répliqua le Survivant choqué à l'idée de laisser l'imaginaire collectif croire en ces mensonges.

 _ ***Oui, et alors ? Je ne suis pas responsable de la bêtise humaine.***_

 _ ***Mais tu aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas les récupérer pour arrêter les morts inutiles.***_

 _ ***Pourquoi ? S'ils étaient assez idiots pour croire que trois reliques leur permettraient d'être immortels, ils sont assez idiots pour mourir de leur bêtise. L'espèce humaine est faite d'idiots, il y avait largement de quoi remplacer ceux qui sont morts.***_ Répondit négligemment le fils d'Helga.

 _ ***Donc l'un de mes ancêtres était l'un de ces idiots ?***_ Demanda le Survivant, abandonnant le sujet des morts inutiles, Ulysse avait une vision du monde unique.

 _ ***Il y a de forte chance. On a tous un idiot dans sa famille. Mais regarde le bon côté des choses maintenant tu es le véritable propriétaire des reliques et comme tu es mon héritier magique tu pourras les utiliser à leur capacité maximale.***_ Conclu l'immortel en souriant.

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

\- C'est une magnifique baguette, directeur. Il est dommage qu'elle ne vous appartienne pas. Déclara le Survivant d'une voix songeuse en redonnant délicatement la précieuse baguette au vieux barbe blanche. Ce dernier regardait l'élève de Gryffondor essayant de comprendre ses paroles.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler, Monsieur Potter?

\- Rien, que vous ne savez pas directeur. Je dis simplement que cette baguette ne fonctionnera pas au maximum de ses capacités entre vos mains. Mais elle sera capable d'exprimer son potentiel entre celles de son véritable maître. Et ce maître n'est pas vous.

-Vous allez nous dire que le véritable propriétaire de cette baguette c'est vous, Potter! Railla le professeur Rogue.

\- Bien-sûr que non, professeur. Le véritable possesseur de cette baguette est celui qui l'a créé.

\- Monsieur Potter, si vous avez bien reconnu cette baguette, vous serez que son créateur est la Mort elle-même. Rectifia le Directeur.

\- Bien-sûr. La Mort, ou est-ce une pseudonyme comme Lord Voldemort avec Tom Jedusor. Sourit mystérieusement le jeune Lord. Cette réponse eut le don de semer le doute dans l'esprit du Directeur, se serait-il trompé toutes ces années. Toutes ces années où il était persuadé qu'il pourrait vaincre la mort s'il réussissait à réunir toutes les reliques, tout cela était un vaste canular. Son ancien pion venait de laisser entendre qu'une partie de sa vie avait été consacré à poursuivre une chimère, si ces paroles s'avéraient être vraies.

\- Mais rassurez-vous directeur, le créateur de cette merveilleuse baguette est, ce que l'on pourrait appeler, mort. Il ne viendra pas chercher sa propriété. Sourit le jeune Lord.

\- Je m'en vois ravi.

\- Méfiez-vous, tous de même Directeur, cette baguette attire la mort. Cela serait idiot qu'elle vienne vous chercher. Sourit mystérieusement Harry en quittant le bureau directorial, rapidement suivit par sa directrice de maison et de l'infirmière. Laissant le directeur seul avec ses pensées et son espion.

-Vous venez de laisser Potter s'en tirer sans une égratignure? Il a envoyé l'un de mes élèves à l'infirmerie! Il m'a manqué de respect devant toute une classe, il m'a bafoué. Critiqua froidement le professeur de défense, une fois sûr que les visiteurs étaient loin du bureau directorial.

\- Je n'avais pas, vraiment le choix, Severus! Nous payons votre stupide harcèlement continu du garçon de ces quatre dernières années. Maintenant il fait tout pour creuser le fausser entre nous, en éloignant avec lui les autres professeurs. C'est la première fois que Minerva et Pomfresh s'opposent à moi de cette manière depuis que je les ai engagées. Nous allons devoir manœuvrer subtilement et travailler dur pour essayer de regagner la confiance du garçon. Vous connaissez son importance dans nos plans. Je vous conseille donc de faire profil bas Severus. Déclara sérieusement le directeur en examinant minutieusement sa baguette entre ses mains.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je refuse que ce gamin Potter dicte ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire? Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux graisseux.

\- Tu devrais Severus, mon ami. Ce garçon à un pouvoir politique bien plus grand que le mien, sans compter que maintenant Fudge lui mange dans la main, il lui faudrait qu'un simple mot à un journaliste pour retourner l'opinion publique contre nous. Il a même le pouvoir de m'éjecter de mon poste, si ce n'est pire. Je n'imagine pas le nombre de secrets qu'il a déterré sur nous. Répondit calmement le directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela?

\- Pour un Serpentard, je te trouve bien naïf, mon ami. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis en politique pour reconnaître un requin lorsque j'en vois un. Et la manière dont il s'est occupé de Dolores Ombrage est la preuve que notre jeune ami est un véritable requin. Cette réponse eut le don de faire grincer des dents le directeur de la maison du serpent.

\- Prends garde Severus et surveille tes serpents, ils risquent de s'en mordre les doigts s'ils leur viennent la sottise de s'en prendre au garçon. Déclara le Directeur alors que son bras droit quitter la pièce dans en grognant. Le directeur, lui était toujours plongé dans la contemplation de sa baguette. Il avait une question à l'esprit. Que savait réellement le garçon? Que ce soit de ses manipulations où de ses connaissances globales sur les mystères du monde magique?

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

En ce samedi matin, Hermione se dépêchait de rejoindre la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Sa hâte paraissait bien inutile pour le commun des écoliers, en effet il était rare de voir des étudiants se précipiter à la bibliothèque un samedi matin, surtout lors des premières semaines de cours, généralement les écoliers étaient plutôt adeptes de la méthode qui consistait à attendre le dernier moment pour faire leurs devoirs. Quelque chose d'inimaginable et d'incompréhensible pour la jeune femme.

Finalement la nouvelle Potter arriva dans l'antre de Madame Pince, pour trouver la bibliothèque déserte où seuls quelques Serdaigle circulaient entre les rayons. La préfète des Gryffondor se dirigea vers son oasis de solitude, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le nommer. C'était une petite alcôve perdue au fin fond des rayonnages de la bibliothèque, on n'y trouvait qu'une table circulaire encerclée par une confortable banquette incrustée dans le mur éclairé par une grande fenêtre donnant une vue panoramique sur le lac et la forêt interdite. C'était dans cette petite alcôve qu'elle avait passé la majorité de sa sixième année, seule, puis en compagnie de Daphné.

La Serpentard avait été d'une grande aide pour l'ancienne Granger. Elle avait été surprit de recevoir l'aide d'une sang-pur pendant son épisode de dépression. Daphné avait su la secouer pour l'en faire sortir et elle avait été là, tout le long du processus de guérison. Voir son salut, venir de là sang-pur aux cheveux blonds avait été plus qu'une surprise pour elle, une simple née-moldue. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment interagi avec la mystérieuse Reine glace de Serpentard, seulement lors de rares exceptions. Elles avaient échangé quelques salutations cordiales lors des cours d'arithmancie, ou elle partageait une table, et pendant les réunions des préfets. Jusque-là leurs contacts s'étaient limités à ces rares occasions, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Vector décide de les faire travailler en binôme. Par un heureux hasard les deux préfètes s'étaient retrouvées ensemble, au début leur relation s'était cantonnée au professionnalisme scolaire, puis elle avait évolué vers une franche amitié. Une amitié qui avait permis Hermione de surmonter la perte d'Harry, elle avait trouvé en Daphné une meilleure amie, quelque chose qui avait été une découverte pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais entretenu une relation amicale, aussi développée, avec une autre fille. Et les longs mois de vacances n'avaient pas dissous cette amitié, elles avaient continué à l'entretenir avec une correspondance épistolaire assidue.

Son amitié avec Daphné était la raison pour laquelle la née-moldue s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque un samedi matin. Elle allait rejoindre son amie, comme tous les samedis matins, elles s'y donnaient rendez-vous. Toutes les deux profitaient de la léthargie qui gagnait les élèves de Poudlard en début de week-end, pour passer un moment entre filles, quelquefois elles étaient rejointes par Tracey Davis la meilleure amie de Daphné, mais c'était relativement rare, car Tracey aimait profiter du week-end pour faire de long grasse matinée. Lors de ces rencontres elles avaient pris l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien: mode, garçons, ou encore de leurs vies respectives ou faire leurs devoirs.

C'était la première fois de l'année que les deux amies se retrouvaient ainsi seules toutes les deux. La semaine précédente Hermione n'avait pas pu se présenter à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire, à cause de l'incident survenu lors du banquet de bienvenue avec Harry et le reste de la semaine elles n'avaient pas réussies à se retrouver seuls toutes les deux, chacune avait été prises par leurs occupations respectives et leurs amis. Elles avaient seulement échangé quelques mots lors de leurs cours en commun.

Hermione contourna un dernier rayon rempli de livres pour déboucher devant son oasis de solitude. Daphné était déjà là, elle lisait tranquillement un livre que l'héritière Potter reconnue comme étant celui de runes anciennes. Elle devait avoir commencé le devoir donné par le professeur Babbling. La préfète de Gryffondor salua avec enthousiasme son amie, puis s'installa. Elles se mirent à converser de tout et de rien, comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude, elles se racontèrent leur été. Jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérive vers l'un des sujets importants dans le monde de la née-moldue, Harry Potter.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé entendre Hermione Granger parler d'elfes de maison sans se révolter ou clamer haut et fort les vertus du SALE. Se moqua gentiment la préfète en chef, après avoir entendu son amie se plaindre du comportement déviant de certains elfes du château Potter-Black. La jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux rougit d'embarras sous l'effet de la raillerie.

\- Harry m'a fait comprendre que les elfes étaient obligés de se lier avec un maître d'origine magique, sinon ils meurent ou sombrent dans la folie. J'ai compris que le problème n'est pas la servitude des elfes, il leur est nécessaire de se lier, mais l'attitude esclavagiste de certains sorciers. Il faut lutter contre les maîtres qui abusent du lien pour maltraiter, rabaisser et asservir leurs elfes. Harry, lui traite bien ses elfes, il les considère tous comme des membres de la famille. Même si je ne me demande parfois si certains d'entre ne sont pas déjà bien engagé sur le chemin de la folie. Soupira la jeune brune.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il y en a certains qui sont très excentriques. Padawan par exemple, doit être l'un des plus dérangés, il est un fan de science-fiction moldu, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans changer deux à trois fois de déguisement pour rendre hommage à l'un de ses héros. Voir un elfe habillé d'un peignoir avec la peau peinte en vert ou des touffes de poils collés sur tout le corps et rugissant comme un Wooki au petit-déjeuner, c'est légèrement déroutant. Il y a aussi Brutus qui n'est pas mal dans son genre. Lui, il s'habille avec un slip en cuir et une cape rouge, il a aussi un glaive en bois qu'il a appelé « rudius », il le vénère au point de finir chacune de ses phrases en faisant un compliment à son « rudius ». Il passe son temps à courir dans les couloirs du château en hurlant "HA OUH" et combattant des ennemis imaginaires. Et cela ce n'est seulement que les deux plus excentriques de la bande, il en reste encore une cinquantaine tous aussi atteints les uns que les autres. À croire qu'ils font un concours pour connaître le plus fou. Soupira-t-elle de nouveaux.

\- Et Potter ne fait rien ?

\- Harry ? Il applaudit et il encourage la surenchère. J'ai parfois l'impression de me retrouver dans un asile de fous, entre les elfes, Artémis et Harry.

\- Donc Potter est fou ? Grinça la Serpentard, elle n'était pas rassurée de savoir son amie à la merci d'un fou ainsi que sa petite sœur, si cette dernière persistait à vouloir interagir avec la cour du survivant.

\- NON ! Harry n'est pas fou. Il est juste,…, peut-être un petit peu excentrique lui aussi. Déclara précipitamment la rouge et or, avide de défendre son frère, avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était légèrement laissée emporter dans sa ferveur. Elle savait que Daphné n'était pas d'une grande admiratrice de son frère, elle connaissait sa peur qu'il les met en danger sa sœur et elle.

\- Désolé. Harry n'est pas fou, il vit un peu dans son monde, c'est tout. Mais il ne nous mettra jamais en danger, ni moi ou ta sœur, Daph. Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter de ça. Je te l'assure ! Harry est bien conscient de son statut, d'ailleurs lui aussi à peur de nous mettre en danger. C'est la raison pour laquelle il insiste pour que l'on subisse un entraînement afin de préparer au cas où. Même ta sœur va y avoir le droit. Je crois qu'elle commençait cet après-midi. Rassura la préfète des Gryffondor. Cette dernière déclaration attisa la curiosité de la blonde. Quel genre d'entraînement ? Elle était certes rassurée de savoir que Potter avait conscience du danger qu'il faisait planer sur ses proches et qu'il avait pris des mesures pour le minimiser. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du mouron pour sa petite sœur et son amie.

\- Quel genre d'entraînement ? Si c'est comme ça petite démonstration en cours de défense, c'est loin d'être rassurant. Interrogea l'héritière Greengrass, comme tous les élèves de l'école elle avait entendu parler du "petit" incident entre Potter et Harper, ce dernier était toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie. Elle avait également entendu parler de la punition infligée au Survivant et elle la trouvait plutôt légère à son goût. Elle était bien évidemment au courant des nombreuses rumeurs sur les possibles raisons ayant poussées l'élu à attaquer aussi violemment Harper, même si l'événement resté confus pour la majorité du corps étudiant.

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute. Harry ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harper. Il a simplement perdu le contrôle de sa magie, elle a pris le contrôle de son corps. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le véritable fautif dans cette l'histoire est Rogue. Il n'a pas voulu écouter Harry, sinon il aurait su que son noyau était instable depuis Azkaban. Justifia précipitamment la nouvelle Potter, défendant son frère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit son ami acquiescer, cela signifiait que Daphné la croyait et qu'elle acceptait son explication. Forte de cette nouvelle preuve d'amitié, Hermione continua et détailla l'entraînement qu'elle subissait de la part d'Harry.

\- Harry nous oblige à subir un entraînement physique à base de course, natation, musculation, d'équitation ainsi que d'escrime, avec épée, ou lance, bouclier, ou encore avec des haches. On pratique aussi la méditation, la stratégie de duel, des combats mêlant escrime et duel magique. On apprend également à ressentir notre magie intérieure pour l'utiliser afin de gagner en vitesse, ou en réflexe, ou encore augmenter notre force. C'est Harry, lui-même qui nous entraîne avec l'aide d'Artémis et de Susan. C'est assez éprouvant.

\- Cela ressemble beaucoup à un entraînement de Mages de guerre. Constata pensivement la blonde de Serpentard.

\- Mages de guerre ? Demanda la brune, sa curiosité insatiable revenant au galop face à une notion inconnue.

\- Les Mages de guerre étaient des sorciers si puissants qu'ils avaient atteint le rang de mage. Leur vie était consacrée à l'entraînement et au combat. C'était un ordre guerrier créé pendant le XIe siècle durant la guerre de la déchirure contre Salazar Serpentard, selon la légende le fondateur était le fils de Godric Gryffondor en personne. Il aurait fondé la toute première confrérie de Mages de guerre nommée la Fraternité du Trident. Après au fil des siècles beaucoup d'autres compagnies ont vu le jour, il y avait même certains gouvernements qui ont créé leur propre confrérie, mais aucune n'ont réussi à égaler la puissance, ni l'influence, ou le prestige ou encore la renommée du Trident. Selon la rumeur chacun des membres du Trident devaient affronter un dragon et le vaincre pour leur intégration dans la fraternité. Expliqua la préfète en chef.

\- Est-ce que ces confréries étaient comme le département des Aurors ?

\- Non, un Mage de guerre était bien plus puissant qu'un simple Auror. Ils étaient des soldats entraînés à tuer, des mercenaires se vendant aux plus offrants, sauf ceux appartenant aux compagnies rattachés à un gouvernement. Contrairement aux Aurors qui sont simplement l'élite de la police magique, jamais ils n'auraient pu faire face à une compagnie de Mages. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle les gouvernements ont essayé d'imiter les confréries, ils ont très mal acceptés la présence de forces armées indépendantes qui échappaient à leur contrôle. Des compagnies capables de prendre le pouvoir dans un pays en usant d'armes. Mais ils ont seulement réussi à les imiter, jamais à les égaler.

\- Pourquoi on n'en entend plus parler ? Une caste aussi puissante devait être célèbre ? Interrogea la née-moldue curieuse. Elle trouvait étrange le fait de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de l'une de ces compagnies de guerriers magiques avant aujourd'hui.

\- Les Mages de guerre n'existent plus, même la Fraternité du Trident. Ils ont commencé à perdre leur prestige après la guerre d'indépendance des colonies magiques des Amériques. Beaucoup de confréries ont été engagées dans ce conflit, un certain nombre y ont été anéanties. Même le Trident n'est pas sorti indemne de cette guerre, beaucoup de ses membres y ont perdu la vie, y compris leur chef. Le Trident avait également perdu énormément de son prestige car elle s'était retournée contre son pays d'origine, l'Angleterre. Une compagnie anglaise s'opposant à son propre pays a choqué l'opinion publique surtout en Grande-Bretagne. Après cette guerre certains gouvernements ont gardé une rancune contre les différentes compagnies de mercenaires, ils se sont mis à les boycotter. Le manque de contrat, les guerres intestines, les campagnes de diffamation financée par les différents ministères ont détruit peu à peu les dernières compagnies. Puis il y a eu la guerre contre Grindelwald, qui a vu la destruction des dernières fraternités de Mages de guerre, excepté celles des gouvernements. Certaines ont été anéanties par la guerre, les autres ont été finalement dissoutes par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Car la CIS voulait éviter la naissance d'un nouveau Grindelwald, ce dernier avait sa propre compagnie, la Magique SS. Cette compagnie était à l'origine de la majorité des horreurs commises pendant la guerre, dont plusieurs massacres de masse. La CIS a voulu éviter un nouveau fléau comme la Magique SS, donc elle a pris la décision de déclarer toutes les compagnies de Mages de guerre comme étant des organisations terroristes. Cette loi a été rapidement adoptée par la plupart des ministères, bien trop heureux de se débarrasser des Mages de guerre. Pourtant certaines de ces confréries ont combattu contre les hommes de Grindelwald. Je sais de source sûre que les hommes du Trident sont ceux qui ont annihilé la Magique SS de Grindelwald en 45, mais personne n'a reconnu leur exploit.

\- La Magique SS en 45 ? Mais j'ai lu que Grindelwald avait été vaincu en 42 lors de la bataille de Londres par Dumbledore ? Questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais la guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée à la défaite de Grindelwald, ses hommes ont continué à ravager l'Europe après la bataille de Londres, jusqu'en 45. Éclaira la blonde.

\- D'accord. Mais normalement on aurait dû en entendre parler, le Mages de guerre sont quand même une grande partie de notre histoire ? On aurait surtout dû en entendre parler en histoire de la magie.

\- Hermione réfléchit, Binns ne parlera jamais d'un autre sujet que les guerres gobelines. Et les ministères font tout pour éviter de mentionner les Mages de guerre afin d'éviter toute nouvelle création d'une compagnie. C'est pour ça que toutes informations les concernant sont censurées. Répondit l'héritière Greengrass. En laissant la nouvelle Potter songeuse.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Et comment vois-tu le parallèle entre notre entraînement et celui des Mages de guerre ? Fini par interroger la brune des rouges et ors.

\- J'ai grandi avec les récits des exploits des hommes du Trident. Mon grand-père était l'un des leurs, comme son père avant lui. Depuis que l'un de mes ancêtres a décidé de rentrer dans cette fraternité, il voulait redorer le blason familial après que Thaddeus Greengrass soit devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père a été élevé pour intégrer lui aussi la confrérie, lui aussi. Normalement j'aurais dû subir le même entraînement si mon grand-père n'était pas décédé lorsque nous étions enfants. La fraternité du Trident était une famille, généralement les enfants suivaient les traces de leurs parents. C'est pour cela que Bones vous entraîne. Elle a dû subir l'entraînement des Mages de guerre du Trident, elle aussi. Je sais que sa famille faisait partie du Trident, depuis sa fondation selon mon grand-père. Il était l'une des familles les plus hautes placées dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation. Je me souviens que mon grand-père traitait les membres de la famille Bones comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une famille royale. J'ai été présenté à Amélia Bones, au manoir Bones, par mon grand-père lorsque je devais avoir deux ans. Il m'a ordonné de faire une révérence devant Lady Bones pendant qu'il lui faisait un salut miliaire. Il nous a toujours dit, à Astoria et moi, de toujours nous ranger du côté des Bones et de les protéger coûte que coûte quel que soit le conflit. Déclara avec nostalgie la Serpentard, elle chérissait ces moments passés avec son grand-père.

\- Tu connais Amélia ? Tu es déjà allé à l'Osserie? Demanda la née-moldue impressionnée car elle connaissait la nature secrète de la famille d'Amazone.

\- Oui je la connais et je connais également Susan. Mon grand-père a tenu à ce que j'aille jouer avec Susan au moins une fois par semaine lorsque nous étions petites, pour créer des liens selon lui. Et tu sais comment les Bones sont secrets, donc nos rencontre se déroulait toujours à l'Osserie, je n'ai jamais vu un manoir aussi beau. Malheureusement nous avons arrêté d'y aller après la mort de mon grand-père et nos familles se sont perdues de vue, nous croisant seulement lors des réunions mondaines. Je ne connais pas la raison, mais je pense que cela à avoir un lien entre les activités de mon père et le poste de chef de la DJM. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de retourner au manoir Bones, surtout pour revoir ces jardins. Soupira la Serpentard d'une voix rêveuse, omettant de mentionner que la véritable raison de la scission entre les deux familles était due aux activités illégales de son père. La famille Greengrass dirigeait une entreprise d'import-export, notamment un grand nombre de marchandises de contrebande dont des artefacts sombres. Ignorant se fait, Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer aux commentaires son ami sur la beauté du manoir Bones. Elle avait eu la chance de visiter ce manoir pendant l'été. Elle aussi avait été admirative devant la beauté des jardins de l'Osserie.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent ainsi à discuter du manoir des Amazones. Daphné évoquait les nombreux souvenirs qu'elle en avait. Hermione, elle décrivait ceux des jardins du château Potter-Black qui étaient fortement inspirés par ceux de l'Osserie.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est terminé, j'espère pouvoir le poster fin Octobre. Il a pour titre**_ _ **Explications.**_ _ **Comme ce chapitre le 25 sera assez long près de 15000 mots.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question. Je réponds la plupart du temps. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement des fictions à jour ainsi que la date à laquelle je les poste.**_

 _ **Attention risque de spoils !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez garder le mystère de l'histoire je vous conseille d'arrêter de lire et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. A la prochaine.**_

 _ **Réponses générales aux reviews :**_

 _ **Contrairement aux autres chapitres, le dernier n'a pas suscité beaucoup de questions. Mais je vais néanmoins répondre à la question que j'ai laissé lors du dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Grandell Tigerwell est bien un anagramme de Gellert Grindelwald.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	25. Chapitre XXV

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur,**_

 _ **Comme prévu voici le chapitre 25 de la Vérité cachée. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre selon moi, mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.  
Donc un grand merci à :  
Aya31, Stormtrooper2, Maud, Karozthor the Necromagus, TeZuKa j, adenoide, Maitre Xehanort, Zialema, Cococat012, bella041209 et Pika-Clo pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**On se retrouve à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier**_ _ **djennys**_ _ **pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

Chronologie :

-vers 980 : rencontre entre les Fondateurs  
-l'an 1000 : création de Poudlard  
-An 1030 : mort de Salazar Serpentard  
-1031 : mort de Helga Poufsouffle et naissance d'Ulysse  
-1042 : début de la guerre de la Déchirure, début de la chute de Royaume de Logres (magique et moldu)  
-1052 : mort du dernier Roi de Logres ainsi que son héritier. Abandon de Poudlard.  
-1053 : couronnement du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres  
-1057 : création de la confrérie du Trident  
-1059 : mort de Godric Gryffondor  
-1062 : mort de Rowena Serdaigle  
-1066 : Mort du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, couronnement du Roi Guillaume Serdaigle  
-1068 : Fin de la guerre de la Déchirure  
-1865 : fin de la guerre de sécession et accessoirement emprisonnement d'Ulysse  
-1866 : Les familles Lestrange, Malefoy, Dumbledore, Ombrage obtiennent un siège au Magenmagot, chute de la maison Weasley et disparition d'un certain nombre de maison appartenant au Magenmagot.  
-1874 : Naissance d'Albus Dumbledore  
-1877 : Défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres Hitori Satsuma vaincu par la compagnie du Lotus bleu  
-1879 : L'empereur du Japon accorde le pardon impérial à Takamori Satsuma fils d'Hitori Satsuma  
-1884 : Takamori Satsuma devient ambassadeur de l'empereur du Japon à Londres  
-1888 : Rencontre en Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore  
-1892 : Albus Dumbledore sort diplômé de Poudlard  
-1894 : Entrée d'Albus Dumbledore au Magenmagot  
-1896 : Albus Dumbledore obtient sa maîtrise de Métamorphose et devient l'assistant du représentant de la Grande Bretagne à l'CIS  
-1897 : Entrée d'Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard entant que professeur de métamorphose.  
-1899 : Retour au pays de Takamori Satsuma  
-1900 :Takamori Satsuma est nommé Grand Amiral du Japon et Chef du Lotus Bleu par l'Empereur  
-1905 : Chute du Seigneur des ténèbres Takamori Satsuma et anéantissement total du clan Satsuma et de la compagnie rebelle du Lotus bleu par la Fraternité du Trident  
-26 décembre 1926 : naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor (Lord Voldemort)  
-1937 : Entrée de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard  
-1942 : Défaite de Grindelwald vaincu par Albus Dumbledore  
-1944 :Tom Jedusor sort diplômé de Poudlard  
-1945 : extermination de la Magique SS de Grindelwald  
-1945 : Disparition des compagnies de Mages de Guerre  
-1980 : Début de la monté au pouvoir de Voldemort  
-31 Juillet 1989 : naissance de Harry James Potter  
-31 Octobre 1990 : mort de Voldemort  
-2000 : Première année de Harry Potter à Poudlard  
-2003 : Retour de Voldemort  
-Juin 2004 : emprisonnement de Harry Potter-Black à Azkaban  
-31 Octobre 2004 : rituel de transfert  
-Mai 2005 Libération d'Harry James Ulysse Potter-Black  
-Juin : Vacance en France pour le Survivant  
-Début juillet : confrontation à Carnac  
-14 Juillet :Bal au ministère Français.  
-31 Juillet : Anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville.  
\- 07 Août : réveil d'Alice Londubat.  
-22 Août : Première d'Harry au Magenmagot.  
-1er Septembre 2005 : Retour d'Harry à Poudlard

Langues :

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapide que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit= 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _ **Chapitre XXV**_

 _ **Explications**_

En ce samedi après-midi, Harry était installé à son bureau dans le cabinet mis à sa disposition par Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à l'école, il n'était pas accompagné par l'un de ses amis appartenant à son petit groupe de proches, qui étaient désormais nommés comme étant "la cour de Potter" par le reste du corps étudiants et même certains professeurs. Hermione devait être occupée à rédiger l'un de ses essais à la bibliothèque, une théorie appuyée par les indications fournis par l'immense copie de la carte des maraudeurs installée dans un coin de son cabinet. Susan et Hannah avaient l'air de vouloir la rejoindre, les deux points les représentant les montraient entrains de progresser vers le rat de bibliothèque. Les marqueurs de Neville et de Luna les indiquaient tous deux comme étant présents seuls dans l'une des serres, sûrement occupés à roucouler. Il n'y avait que Neville Londubat et sa fiancée pour trouver romantique, une activité aussi salissante que le rempotage de plantes magiques. Et pour finir le pointeur d'Astoria la situait dans la salle commune de sa maison. Harry vérifiait régulièrement la carte, il était très protecteur envers ses amis. Ils étaient devenus des membres de sa famille, même la timide Astoria était considérée comme un membre de sa famille, cela pouvait paraître étrange car il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine. Mais lui qui avait connu la véritable douleur engendrée par la solitude lors de son séjour au fin fond d'Azkaban, il n'était pas prêt à perdre ses amis ou sa famille qui lui avait terriblement manqué dans les Ténèbres.

\- Arry ! Il te reste encore ces papiers à signer. Déclara la voix de Fleur ramenant le Survivant à la réalité. La belle Vélane Française était assise juste devant lui, plongée dans l'un des nombreux dossiers qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Son entrevue avec Fleur était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait séparé de ses amis, fréquemment la belle blonde et lui avait tous deux un rendez-vous d'affaires. Pendant lequel ils faisaient le point sur l'avancé de son empire financier, Harry pouvait avoir l'air d'être un patron excentrique pour les rares employés qui connaissaient son implication dans leurs entreprises, mais cela n'empêchait pas le Survivant d'être consciencieux dans son rôle de propriétaire. Même s'il avait confié les rênes de son empire financier à la plantureuse française, cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre minutieusement le bon développement de ses sociétés, il restait tout de même le grand patron, le grand décisionnaire. Fleur était venue lui faire son rapport hebdomadaire. C'était déjà leur troisième rencontre depuis la reprise de Poudlard. Deux fois durant la semaine, elle était venue s'enquérir des volontés de son supérieur, comme le voulait son poste.

Harry avait toute confiance dans la belle Vélane, elle était devenue son bras droit, sa béquille pour la gestion de son empire financier depuis son embauche, mais elle était avant tout son amie, elle aussi avait fini par gagner sa place dans sa famille. Elle était devenue la face publique du retour du clan Potter-Black sur le devant de la scène, de cette manière elle permettait à Harry de rester caché dans l'ombre, éviter d'être dans la lumière des projecteurs et ainsi attirer l'attention de ses ennemis, pour le moment son plan d'avancer masqué fonctionnait parfaitement. Fleur était le bras droit légal du Survivant, contrairement à Artémis qui était la face cachée du clan Potter-Black. En effet la belle Elfe noire tenait les rênes d'un véritable empire criminel qui était passé sous l'influence d'Harry depuis le jour où les jumeaux Druchii l'avaient rejoint.

De cette manière les entreprises Potter-Black avaient fait de véritables percées dans le monde économique britannique, devenant rapidement incontournable. Avec l'émergence des différentes sociétés Potter-Black, le marché économique britannique avait été dynamisé par l'arrivée d'une pléthore de nouveaux produits inspirés du monde moldu incluant un grand nombre d'innovations. Cela avait provoqué un véritable chamboulement dans la société économique, pour suivre les autres entreprises furent obligées de se lancer dans de grands investissements afin de suivre le rythme imposé par les sociétés du Survivant, entaillant sérieusement le portefeuille de leur propriétaires, ainsi il les affaiblissait financièrement.

Le plan de son immortel de poche pour maintenir les grandes fortunes du pays occupés et les affaiblir économiquement se déroulait parfaitement. Il allait bientôt être temps de passer à la phase suivante. Mais avant cela il fallait attendre le bon moment et avant cet instant le Survivant devait régler ses problèmes de paperasse.

Devant lui se trouvait les documents auxquels il devait apposer sa signature présenté par sa sublime bras droit. Ce n'était pas forcément le plus passionnant dans la gestion d'entreprise. Pendant plusieurs minutes Harry se retrouva donc à signer des dizaines de formulaires présentés par la Velane, jusqu'à ce que la française lui mette un dossier sous le nez.

\- Tiens Arry, voici les premiers éléments de l'enquête que tu as demandée sur Dumbledore. Déclara la blonde en tendant un fin dossier au Survivant.

\- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à un dossier légèrement plus épais, même pour les prémices d'une enquête. On parle du Grand Albus Dumbledore, l'homme qui a tout fait, tout vu, le tout puissant directeur de Poudlard, l'homme qui a plus de poste de pouvoir qu'il n'en existe. Demanda Harry sceptique en inspectant le dossier.

 _ ***Abruti !***_

\- Arry, réfléchit ! Utilise la magie. Sourit la française, amusé par le comportement de son ami et patron. Avant de tapoter le fameux dossier avec sa baguette, le faisant magiquement grossir, transformant ainsi un livret comportant moins d'une dizaine de feuilles à un volumineux dossier de plusieurs kilos.

\- Effectivement le vieux a eu une vie bien remplit. Déclara Harry en ouvrant le dossier.

\- Ce n'est qu'un début, tu as demandé cette enquête il y a une semaine. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail. Compéta la Vélane mais elle ne fut pas écouté par son ami qui était maintenant absorbé par sa lecture du dossier concernant le directeur. Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par le toc toc caractéristique d'une demande d'invitation se fit entendre.

\- Entrez ! Invita le Survivant déposant le dossier devant lui, stoppant sa lecture. Il vit la tête blonde d'Astoria franchir la porte timidement, c'était la première fois que la Serdaigle venait dans son repaire, seule.

\- Ah ! Astoria, timing parfait. Je viens juste de terminer ! Nous en avons bien finis, Fleur ? Demanda le jeune lord en se tournant vers son adjointe.

\- Oui, Arry. Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Répondit la Velane avec un sourire éclatant, pendant qu'elle réunissait consciencieusement les différents dossiers apportés plutôt. Le propriétaire des lieux bondit de son fauteuil, comme un enfant trop heureux d'être libéré de la corvée des devoirs. Et alla accueillir la jeune Greengrass.

\- Astoria, je te présente Fleur Delacour. Tu te souviens peut-être d'elle ? Elle a été la championne de Beaubâton pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle est la PDG de mes sociétés, mon bras droit en gros. Fleur, je te présente Astoria Greengrass, elle va devenir mon élève. Présenta joyeusement le brun, faisant ainsi rougir légèrement son amie française à l'appellation de «bras droit».

\- Ton élève, Arry ?

\- Oui. J'ai promis à Tori de lui enseigner les enchantements, ça fait d'elle ma disciple. Sourit-il gaiement.

 _ ***Ma disciple, c'est mes connaissances, c'est mes expérimentations.***_

 _ ***Oui, peut-être, mais je dois te rappeler que tu n'existes plus mon bon ami Ulysse.***_

 _ ***Oh! Oh! Monsieur Harry joue les idiots mesquins, en rappelant ma non-existence physique? Est-ce une tentative subtile de Monsieur j'ai un corps pour se venger de mes actions de la nuit dernière?***_

 _ ***Peut-être,…, et ça marche ?***_

 _ ***Euh… non ! Réessayez encore, gamin.***_

 _ ***Méfie-toi, Ulysse. Je finirai par te faire payer un jour où l'autre.***_ Soupira le Survivant. L'un des derniers passe-temps de l'immortel était de lui re-confier le contrôle de son corps dans des endroits improbables. La nuit dernière, Harry s'était réveillé dans la salle de bain des filles de septième année de Gryffondor, il avait été obligé de faire appel à une pléthore d'astuces et à son imagination pour sortir de là, sans se faire attraper. Imaginer la réaction d'Hermione, si elle jamais elle l'avait surpris dans son dortoir au milieu de la nuit, lui donnait encore quelques sueurs froides.

\- Oui, sûrement. Je vais y aller, on se revoit mardi, Arry. Astoria, cela a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance et bon courage pour tes leçons. Je pense que tu en auras besoin. Sourit mesquinement la Velane, avant de se sauver par la porte menant à la cheminette.

-Ignore-la. Elle cherche juste à t'inquiéter. Déclara le Survivant se voulant rassurant, tout en guidant son amie vers l'une des portes encadrant la cheminée du coin détente de son bureau, l'une des portes donnant sur un lieu encore inconnu pour la jeune Greengrass. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ovale très spacieuse, ressemblant à une arène antique. Elle était divisée en deux niveaux. La partie supérieure correspondait aux gradins, des sièges étaient installés, faisant tout le tour de l'arène ainsi que des armoires, des étagères, des présentoirs servant de rangement à un grand nombre d'armes moldues ou magiques comme: des boucliers, des pavots, des masses, des épées, des lances, des baguettes, des fléaux, des glaives et bien d'autres types d'armements. Le niveau inférieur correspondait au sable de l'arène, comme pour un amphithéâtre romain. Deux escaliers jumeaux permettaient de descendre au cœur de l'arène, ils encadraient la tribune d'honneur. Cette salle n'avait pas de plafond visible, il était remplacé par un magnifique ciel bleu artificiel comme celui de la grande salle.

Astoria n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quelques instants auparavant elle était dans le cabinet d'études de son ami et en franchissant une simple porte elle venait de se retrouver dans un amphithéâtre romain. Elle était même persuadée que si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pourrait sentir la douce odeur méditerranéenne de la péninsule italienne, accompagné du délicat chant des cigales.

\- Harry! C'est magnifique, où sommes-nous?

\- Nous sommes dans l'arène d'Helga Poufsouffle, nommée plus communément la salle d'armes de Poudlard. Mais attend de voir le cœur de l'arène, il est modifiable comme la salle sur demande, on peut choisir l'environnement que l'on souhaite. Tu vois la porte à droite, elle mène à des thermes comme ceux utilisés à l'époque romaine et la porte de gauche mène à un gymnase tout équipé. Les équipements sont certes démodés, mais je compte bien les renouveler. Expliqua le jeune Lord en désignant les deux portes, qui se faisaient face au niveau du centre de l'arène.

\- L'arène d'Helga ?

\- Oui, chaque fondateur a laissé en héritage une pièce particulière en plus de leurs appartements privés. Helga, elle a léguée cette salle d'armes. Rowena une bibliothèque accessible à partir de la salle sur demande, il suffit de se rendre dans la salle et de penser à d'innombrables étagères pleines de livres pour la voir apparaître. Salazar a laissé derrière lui, un laboratoire de potion et Gryffondor une salle de divination faisant aussi observatoire d'astronomie. Chacune de ses salles renferment un grand nombre de leurs secrets, d'autres se trouvent dans leurs appartements privés qui sont dissimulés dans le château.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ? Demanda suspicieusement la jeune blonde.

\- Oui, ils ne sont pas durs à trouver. Ceux de Serpentard sont cachés derrière l'une des cheminées de la salle commune de sa maison, pareil pour Godric. Pour les ouvrir, il suffit de passer derrière les flammes puis tapoter les pierres de l'âtre dans un ordre précis pour y accéder. Pour ceux d'Helga, ils se trouvent dans l'arbre géant, autour duquel la salle commune de Poufsouffle est construite. Et ceux de ta fondatrice sont cachés derrière l'un des panneaux de votre bibliothèque privée. Détailla le Survivant, surprenant sa nouvelle apprentie car Harry venait de révéler des secrets de chacune des salles communes de l'école.

\- Et la chambre des secrets? Elle a bien été construite par Salazar Serpentard? Demanda la jeune blonde curieuse, elle avait tant de questions à poser.

\- La Chambre? Elle n'a pas seulement été construite par Salazar, mais aussi par les trois autres fondateurs, chacun des quatre a contribué à sa construction. La Chambre des Secrets a été construite pour servir de dernier refuge en cas d'attaque sur Poudlard, elle est assez grande pour accueillir toute la population du château et du village. Il y a même une sortie de secours pour fuir le château dans le pire des cas, elle n'a été utilisée qu'à une seule reprise dans l'histoire, en 1052 lors de l'abandon de Poudlard.

\- Poudlard a été abandonné ?

\- Oui, lors de la guerre de la Déchirure qui à opposer les forces libres du royaume de Logres contre les forces du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rodric Salazar Serpentard. Mais rassure toi le château n'a jamais été envahi, lors de la fuite de 1052 les protections avaient été enclenché et les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont jamais réussi à pénétrer les défenses du château.

\- Rodric Salazar Serpentard?

\- Oui, il est le fils de Salazar Serpentard et le petit-fils de Godric Gryffondor, mais surtout celui qui à avoir pris le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a renié son premier prénom et il est devenu Salazar Serpentard, toutes les atrocités qu'il a commises ont été imputé à son père faisant du fondateur Salazar Serpentard le plus grand mage noir des temps.

\- … Mais le fondateur lui aussi a commis des atrocités? Regarde il a bien installé un Basilic dans la chambre des secrets. Demanda la jeune Serdaigle, ayant du mal à remettre en question toute les croyances dont elle était imprégnée depuis son enfance.

\- Non, c'est encore une idée reçue. Salazar était loin d'être un tueur sanguinaire, les seules atrocités qu'il a commises étaient d'être un véritable coureur de jupon. Concernant le Basilic, ce n'était absolument pas pour tuer les sangs de bourbes, après tout il en était un lui aussi, mais pour protéger le château. Tous les fondateurs ont contribué à l'élaboration de protections personnalisées. Serpentard a apporté le Basilic, Gryffondor a dissimulé un peu partout dans le château des sculptures de griffons de toutes tailles, qui s'animent en cas de danger, de véritables œuvres d'art, avec des combinaisons magiques extrêmement complexes et totalement fascinantes. Serdaigle, elle a implanté une colonie d'aigles d'Illyrion dans les montagnes bordant le domaine du château, ces aigles géants rapetissent en vieillissant et finissent par se transformer en statue de diamant à leur mort. L'enchantement de Serdaigle les appellent en cas de danger ou lorsque leurs heures est venu, afin qu'ils meurent à Poudlard, ainsi ils offrent une nouvelle défense avec une armée de statues d'aigle en diamant. Helga Poufsouffle a également implanté des créatures magiques sur le domaine du château, une meute de loup des steppes qui vit au cœur de la forêt interdite. Et il y a une légende selon laquelle il y aurait un dragon endormi sous la Chambre des Secrets près à détruire totalement Poudlard si la situation est perdue. Expliqua calmement le jeune Lord. Astoria était suspendue à ses lèvres, Harry parlait avec une telle passion qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas le croire.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu saches tout cela? Interrogea la jeune femme curieuse. Elle avait du mal à croire que personne ne connaissait ces secrets.

\- J'ai découvert les journaux intimes de Serdaigles et de Gryffondor dans l'une de mes voutes et j'ai longuement discuté avec les fantômes du château, surtout Helena. Elle est l'une des plus anciennes résidantes du château avec le baron sanglant.

\- Mais Harry, tu n'as pas tué le basilic ? Ce n'était pas la créature qui pétrifiait les élèves pendant ma première année? Pourquoi attaquait-il les élèves s'il faisait partit des protections de l'école?

\- Oui, malheureusement. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était soit lui soit moi et je ne savais pas encore que le Basilic faisait partit des protections. Mais même si je l'avais su, je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose car le Basilic était corrompu, Voldemort a apposé des contrainte sur lui, l'obligeant ainsi à s'en prendre aux élèves. Je compte descendre de nouveau dans la Chambre pour comprendre comment il s'y est pris. Ces dernières paroles laissèrent la Serdaigle songeuse quelque instant.

\- Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi l'une des portes de ton bureau mène directement à la salle d'armes d'Helga Poufsouffle?

\- J'ai simplement demandé aux elfes du château de raccorder la porte à la salle. L'arène en elle-même peut être considérée comme étant situé dans une autre dimension, elle n'a pas d'ancrage à proprement dit dans le monde réel, pour y accéder il suffit de demander une porte magique aux elfes et d'utiliser une série de runes spécifiques pour la rattacher à la porte. On pourrait très bien créer d'autres portes similaires un peu partout dans château, sans tenir compte de l'étage ou du lieu, la seule condition c'est qu'elle soit dans le château.

\- C'est fabuleux. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir comment y accéder? Demanda la jeune femme ébahie par la complexité de cette pièce.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé l'information dans de vieux livres. Je pourrais te les montrer si tu veux? Après tout je dois déjà te confier les écrits de ton aïeul, Thaddeus Greengrass.

\- Ça serait merveilleux Harry !… Est-ce… que je pourrais les étudier ? Demanda une Astoria hésitante, rougissant sous l'effet de l'embarras, mais en véritables Serdaigle, elle s'était irrémédiablement sentie attirée par la connaissance historique détenue par son ami. La timide requête et la gêne visible sur le visage de son amie eu le don de faire rire le Survivant.

\- Bien-sûr Tori, mais je dois d'abord terminer de les faire copier et ils ne sont pas tous totalement déchiffrés. Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais certains de ses ouvrages sont si vieux qu'il faut les manipuler avec d'extrêmes précautions. La rassura le jeune Lord.

\- Allez! Viens, je vais t'apprendre les enchantements. Nous sommes là pour ça après tout. Sourit Harry en entraînant sa nouvelle élève vers le centre de l'arène. Pendant leur conversation le maître et l'élève étaient descendus sur le sable de l'arène. Une fois au centre de l'amphithéâtre, la jeune Greengrass regarda son ami et futur mentor se diriger vers l'une des nombreuses alcôves creusées dans le mur de l'arène. Une statue d'une déesse antique était installée dans l'alcôve, c'était vers cette sculpture qu'Harry se dirigeais. Astoria le vit poser l'une de ses mains sur la tête de la déesse, elle le vit arborer une expression d'extrême concentration.

Soudainement une douce secousse se fit ressentir au niveau du sable de l'amphithéâtre. À la plus grande surprise de la sang-pur blonde, l'arène se transforma sous ses yeux, le sable grossier et rugueux laissa place à une agréable végétation luxuriante, avec un petit bassin, surplombé d'une cascade, au centre de cette jungle. La, où se trouvait une arène faite pour des combats brutaux se trouvait dorénavant un magnifique jardin zen.

\- Voilà, c'est bien plus agréable comme cela. Viens donc jeune disciple ! Prends place face à moi apprenti et instruit toi! Sourit joyeusement le jeune Lord en prenant place sur l'un des bancs situés à côté du bassin où frétillaient de belles carpes. Astoria avait la sensation d'être entrée dans un autre monde. Docilement elle prit place face à son ami.

\- Bon, bon, bon, les enchantements sonores. Où commencer? Dis-moi, que sais-tu de la magie? Interrogea le jeune Lord devenant subitement très sérieux. Fini le garçon enthousiaste légèrement enjoué et déconnecté de la réalité, Harry était maintenant passé en mode enseignant. Astoria était fascinée par la capacité qu'avait son ami à modeler sa personnalité en fonction du moment et de l'instant, passant subitement au sérieux d'un Lord en exercice à un comportement puéril rivalisant avec celui d'un enfant en une simple fraction de seconde. Luna avait cette même capacité déconcertante pensa-t-elle, mais Luna était Luna.

\- Euh.… La magie ? La magie est un don, nous permettant de réaliser des choses exceptionnelles contrairement à ceux qui n'en possède pas, comme les moldus. Euh… c'est à-peu-près tout. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il y ait une véritable définition. Hésita-t-elle ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Un raisonnement typiquement sang-pur, Tori. Et dans un sens tu as raison il n'existe pas réellement de définition précise à la notion de magie. Soit parce que les sang-pur ne s'y intéressent pas, soit parce qu'ils ont peur des révélations qui peut en résulter. Car la définition pourrait remettre en cause une grande partie de l'idéologie de notre société. En quelques mots, on peut définir vulgairement la magie comme étant une énergie présente en toutes choses, dans les êtres vivants comme les végétaux ou les animaux, mais également dans l'air et les minéraux. Tous sans exception. Certaines cultures lui donnent d'autres noms comme le fluide, l'essence vitale, la lueur de vie, l'énergie naturelle, etc.

\- Mais Harry, selon ta définition cela reviendrait à dire que même les moldus ou les cramols ont de la magie en eux ? Questionna Astoria incrédule, l'annonce de son nouvel enseignant venait de remettre en cause toutes ces croyances sang-pur en quelques mots.

\- Oui, les moldus et les cracmols possèdent de la magie en eux. Tous les êtres vivants possèdent un noyau magique, mais comme tous les muscles, s'ils ne sont pas utilisés ils s'atrophient et perdent leur utilité. Mais contrairement aux sorciers, ils n'ont pas la perception nécessaire pour l'utiliser consciemment et faire fonctionner leurs noyaux. Inconsciemment ils peuvent effectuer un peu de magie, en quantité infime. Cela se manifeste de diverses manières. Généralement les moldus appellent cela un don ou un talent particulier. Certains peuvent soulever des charges astronomiques pouvant aller jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de kilos, d'autres peuvent atteindre des vitesses inhumaines à la course à pieds ou sont capable de courir sur de longue distance pendant une longue période, tous ses exploits sont d'origines magique. Inconsciemment la magie renforce leurs muscles ou leurs articulations pendant l'effort leur permettant ainsi de résister à la pression exigé par ces efforts surhumains. D'autres moldus possèdent des dons plus subtils, certains possèdent une oreille absolue, d'autres un odorat surdéveloppé ou un autre sens comme le goût, d'autres encore sont des génies possédant des cerveaux avec des capacités incroyables, mais tout cela est en fait une utilisation de la magie. L'exemple le plus concret est celui des personnes possédant une mémoire absolue, appelé aussi mémoire eidétique, cela veut dire que leur esprit est organisé, leur permettant ainsi de ne jamais rien oublier, c'est simplement les prémices de l'occlumencie, un art développé et amélioré par les sorciers. Mais la magie ne se manifeste pas seulement sous forme de talents ou de dons, ou encore de capacités extraordinaires, elle peut également prendre d'autres formes dans certaines situations. Généralement des situations critiques, ou leur vie est menacée, pendant un court instant le rythme cardiaque s'accélère, la pression artérielle augmente, cela entraîne un regain d'énergie, c'est ce qui s'appelle une poussée d'adrénaline. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que pendant ce court instant où ils repoussent leurs limites ils usent de la magie.

\- Mais Harry, cela veut dire que la soi-disant suprématie des sang-purs n'est qu'un mythe. Si les autres l'apprennent, c'est toute notre société qui s'effondrera? S'exclama la jeune femme mortifiée par la nouvelle.

\- Oui et non. La suprématie des sang-pur existe et existera toujours d'une certaine manière. Pas dans le sens où la pureté du sang confèrerait une plus grande puissance magique. Non, le véritable pouvoir des sang-purs reposent sur les nombreuses connaissances que leurs familles ont amassées au fil des siècles. Tu es sang-pur toi aussi, ta famille à forcément une bibliothèque familiale où sont rangés tous les journaux de tes ancêtres ? Des livrets que tu as déjà dû commencer à éplucher et qui regorgent des connaissances de tes ancêtres, de leurs interprétations de la magie et de la perception qu'ils en ont. Tout cela t'a aidé et continuera à t'aider, à devenir une sorcière beaucoup plus puissante que la moyenne, il y a même une chance que tu atteignes le rang de mage. Sans compter que tu es née dans le monde magique, un avantage pour tous enfants ayant grandis dans ce monde, sur ceux qui grandissent dans le monde moldu. Car vous possédez une plus grande ouverture d'esprit, une plus grande compréhension et une meilleure perception de la magie que les Né-moldus qui eux ont grandi dans un monde où la réalité est définie par des lois physiques élémentaires qui deviennent totalement obsolètes une fois que l'on a connaissance de la magie. Un enfant Né-moldu doit donc remettre en question toute sa vision du monde contrairement à un enfant magique qui eux ont eu la chance de vivre dans un univers magique défiant les critères du réel.

\- Attend, attend. Ça veut dire que si l'on suit ton résonnement, des moldus seraient capable de devenir sorcier ? Qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler la magie seulement parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à remettre en cause leurs croyances et leurs manières de voir le monde ?

\- C'est effectivement le cas, on les appelle les sorciers tardifs. Mais c'est un cas extrêmement rare, c'est encore plus rare avec l'avancée des sciences moldues qui codifient encore plus leur univers. Sans compter que plus un être humain vieillit, plus il devient hermétique aux changements, donc moins susceptible d'accéder à la magie. C'est pour cela que généralement les sorciers tardifs sont des Cramols, car il leur est plus facile d'accepter l'idée de la magie. Expliqua patiemment le Survivant. Il laissa du temps à son élève pour assimiler les différentes notions qu'il venait d'évoquer. Il savait qu'elles remettraient en cause une grande partie des croyances de la jeune Greengrass. Des croyances alimentées et protégés par les extrémistes sang-purs afin de conserver leur pouvoir et rester au sommet de leur société.

\- Qu'en est-il des magies familiales, Harry ? Dans notre bibliothèque familiale, au manoir Greengrass, il y a des livres seulement accessibles aux membres de ma famille et nous avons des sorts qui peuvent seulement être utilisé par les membres de notre famille. Remarqua Astoria. Elle cherchait une faille dans le raisonnement de son ami, se raccrochant tant bien que mal à ses croyances sang-purs.

\- Mouis… La magie familiale, en effet elle existe bien, mais c'est un sujet beaucoup plus complexe. Tu viens de parler de ta bibliothèque du manoir Greengrass et du fait qu'il y existe des livres seulement lisibles par les membres de ta famille. Ce qui est le cas pour pratiquement toutes les familles sang-purs. C'est parce que ces ouvrages portent une barrière de sang, c'est une protection basées sur la magie contenue dans le sang. La magie et le sang sont liés, comme tous les éléments nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'un être vivant sont transportés par le sang, cela comprend aussi la magie. C'est pour cette raison qu'un grand nombre de domaine magique requiert du sang pour fonctionner, comme certaines branches de la magie runique ou encore certains rituels. Mais revenons-en aux grimoires familiaux, comme je te le disais ils sont fermés à l'aide d'une ou plusieurs barrières de sang, elles fonctionnent un peu comme des serrures génétiques. C'est une vieille magique qui permet aux personnes d'un même ADN, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la magie familiale, mais plus avec le facteur génétique contenu dans le sang. Quand tes mains rentrent en contacts avec l'un des grimoires une infime partie de ta magie dans laquelle il y a un marqueur génétique, ce même facteur te permet de te rendre le livre lisible.

\- Mais ceux qui rejoignent une famille par le biais du mariage ou encore l'adoption ? Ma mère a accès à notre bibliothèque familiale alors qu'elle n'est pas née Greengrass, mais comme elle est une sang-pur, elle doit avoir un peu de sang Greengrass, comme nous sommes à peu près tous liés les uns les autres. Hermione aussi m'a dit qu'elle pouvait lire les ouvrages de ta bibliothèque. Elle n'est même pas une Potter, ni une Black. Questionna Astoria confuse.

\- Effectivement une adoption normale, ne suffirait pas à permettre de franchir une barrière sanguine, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour une adoption par le sang. Lors d'une telle adoption la magie modifie l'ADN de l'adopté pour correspondre à celui de l'adopteur, sur le plan biologique Hermione est maintenant ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur, je la considère d'ailleurs comme telle. Pour le mariage magique c'est à peu près la même chose. Lors d'un mariage la magie incorpore la mariée dans la famille, son ADN n'est pas modifié pour éviter la consanguinité mais elle se retrouve avec un marqueur lui permettant ainsi d'être considérée comme un membre de la famille par les barrières. Ces mêmes barrières qui sont immédiatement ajustées dès l'intronisation d'un nouveau chef de famille modifiant ainsi le droit d'accès, limitant les barrières qu'à la famille proche. C'est cette même attitude qui permet au Lord d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur sa famille et ses membres.

\- C'est pareil pour la magie familiale ?

\- A peu près la même chose étant donné que les sorts qui compose la magie familiale, ont été créés par un de tes ancêtres et répertoriés dans vos grimoires familiaux que seuls les membres de ta famille peuvent lire. L'autre branche de la magie familiale qui comprend les totems familiaux et les protections sont plus complexes que de simples barrières sanguines. Pour faire cour c'est un vieux rituel qui permet de créer un noyau artificiel alimenté par tous les membres d'une famille. Expliqua le Survivant, laissant la jeune Greengrass songeuse. Elle allait avoir beaucoup à penser dans le futur, ainsi que beaucoup de recherche complémentaire afin de vérifier les informations de son mentor. Mais elle attendrait d'être à tête reposée, car elle était avant tout ici pour apprendre les enchantements musicaux.

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec les enchantements ?

\- Rien, je posais simplement une question pour savoir l'étendu de tes connaissances, Tori. Donc comme je te l'ai expliqué la puissance d'un sorcier dépend de son interprétation, sa compréhension, sa perception de la magie ainsi que sa volonté. Maintenant dis-moi les différents statuts de puissances existants entre les sorciers ? Demanda le jeune mentor.

\- Euh… alors il y a les Cramols et les moldus puis les sorciers, il y a aussi les mages. Je sais que ces derniers sont plus puissants mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Répondit la jeune blonde.

\- Tu as raison, mais il te manque une classe. Dans l'ordre c'est: Cramol et moldu, puis sorciers, puis mages et enfin en dernier on a druide. La différence est due à la compréhension de la magie. Les sorciers perçoivent uniquement leur propre magie, celle qui est contenue dans leur corps. Contrairement aux mages qui eux ont une perception plus développée, ils ont conscience de la magie qui les entourent, la magie extérieure, celle qui circule librement autour de nous. Ils sont capables d'utiliser leur magie pour influencer la magie environnante et ainsi augmenter considérablement leur puissance. Les druides eux, ont une compréhension si développée, que comme les mages ils perçoivent la magie environnante. Mais contrairement aux mages leur perception exceptionnelle leur permet de manipuler cette magie extérieure sans avoir recours à la leur. Ils ont donc accès à une plus grande réserve magique que les autres. En termes de puissance brute un sorcier lambda peut entailler plus ou moins profondément un arbre avec un sortilège de découpe, cela dépendra de sa réserve et de la puissance qu'il met dans le sort. Un Mages, lui sera capable de couper l'arbre sans avoir besoin de vider ses réserves magiques pour cela, il utilisera une combinaison des deux magies. Alors qu'un druide, lui sera capable d'abattre l'arbre mais également ses voisins sans avoir recours à ses réserves personnelles. Mais attention cela ne veut pas dire que les druides sont tout-puissants. La magie environnante est beaucoup plus dure à manipuler et plus instable. Une erreur de manipulation peut avoir de très graves répercussions, c'est également le cas pour les mages. Expliqua le jeune homme sérieusement, faisant comprendre à son amie le danger d'une telle erreur.

\- Comment peut-on passer d'un niveau de puissance d'un sorcier à celui d'un Mage ?

\- Ça n'est qu'une question d'entraînement. Je te l'ai dit notre noyau magique est comme un muscle, plus il est utilisé plus tes réserves augmenteront et plus ce sera facile de manipuler la Magie. Conclut-il.

\- Toi, tu es un mage ? Tu manipulais la magie extérieur avec l'aide de ta flûte, tu utilisais bien ta magie pour influencer celle de ton environnement pour créer tes danseurs d'eau, dans le Poudlard Express ? Interrogea-t-elle soudainement très excitée à l'idée de se trouver face à un mage, peut-être qu'elle aussi en deviendrait une.

\- Presque. Je ne suis plus très loin du niveau d'un mages, mais ma magie n'est pas assez stable pour le moment pour atteindre ce niveau, j'espère pouvoir bientôt y remédier. _***Oui, mais si tu atteints ce niveau aussi rapidement, c'est grâce à moi***_. Compléta la voie d'Ulysse dans son esprit. Harry se contenta simplement de l'ignorer.

\- Tu as pu le voir lors du dernier cours de défense. Il ne faut pas trop que je force pour le moment. Mais dans le Poudlard Express j'ai comme qui dirait triché. Déclara le Survivant avec théâtralité.

\- Triché !? Comment ça triché ?

\- Oui, triché. Comme tous les êtres humains, les sorciers ont inventé des moyens pour tricher même avec la magie. Il existe un moyen d'obtenir un gain de puissance pendant un court laps de temps, et ainsi atteindre le niveau de mage.

\- Comment ? Demanda la cadette Greengrass excitée à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- A l'aide d'une transe. Rentrer en transe permet à un sorcier de se transcender et d'accéder à un état secondaire lui permettant de devenir un mage voire atteindre le niveau d'un druide. Il existe plusieurs formes de transes, j'en compte cinq. Les trois premières permettent de simuler le statut de rang supérieur. La transe sorcière, la transe magique et la transe druidique. La transe sorcière peut être à la fois utilisée pour les sorciers et les cramols. Elle permet par la méditation de visualiser sa magie afin de la manipuler plus facilement. Elle est principalement utilisé par les cramols, c'est notamment la méthode utilisé par les cours de magie Vitmagic, mais elle ne fonctionne que rarement car elle demande de longues heures de méditation. Mais la transe sorcière peut également être utilisée par des sorciers pour leur permettent de visualiser leur magie et d'avoir une meilleure perception. La transe magique, permet un court laps de temps d'avoir la condition de mage, idem pour la transe druidique, mais à un niveau supérieur. Les deux autres qui existent sont des dérivés de la transe magique. Il y a la transe divinatoire qui permet d'ouvrir son troisième œil et ainsi entrapercevoir soit l'avenir, soit le passé, ou encore le présent. Et la dernière est celle utilisée pour les enchantements.

\- C'est celle-ci que tu vas m'apprendre ? S'extasia l'adolescente, totalement excitée à l'idée d'être capable de faire des enchantements.

\- Non, bien-sûr que non. Pourquoi, on commencerait par quelque chose d'aussi difficile et que je ne maîtrise pas ? Sourit le Survivant prenant de court sa jeune élève. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre alors ? Je pensais que tu devais m'apprendre les enchantements ?

\- Oui, je vais t'aider à apprendre les enchantements. T'aider pas te les apprendre, t'aider est le mot juste. Je n'ai que des connaissances théoriques sur les enchantements et tu as vu le seul que je maîtrisais dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Donc tu vas m'apprendre seulement la théorie ? Interrogea la jeune Serdaigle légèrement déçue.

\- Oui, je vais t'apprendre la théorie et je vais te guider du mieux que je peux pour la pratique. Et j'essaye de convaincre Helena de te prendre comme apprentie. Elle était une maitresse enchanteresse de son vivant, elle a fait partie des enchanteresses qui ont tissé le plafond de la grande salle. La rassura le jeune Lord Potter.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre là ? Tu as un livre que l'on va étudier ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu sais lire, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Non, aujourd'hui on va voir la méditation, pour essayer de te faire percevoir ta magie. Expliqua le Survivant. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent Harry expliqua à sa jeune élève comment méditer. Astoria s'exécuta à chacune des instructions de son nouveau mentor avec enthousiasme. En bonne fille de famille sang-pur, elle avait déjà eu le droit à une initiation à la méditation au court de leçon d'occlumencie.

Après près d'une heure d'exercice de méditation, Harry modifia l'exercice. Il lui ordonna de rester dans sa position de méditation, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés dans une posture méditative. Le Survivant lui plaça sa baguette dans ses mains. Lui demandant d'essayer de concentrer sa magie dans sa baguette. La jeune blonde s'exécuta, cet effort la fit transpirer après quelques minutes de concentration.

\- Continu et ouvre doucement les yeux. Déclara le Survivant d'une voix douce, encourageant sa jeune élève calmement. Astoria se laissa guider par la voix de son nouveau mentor. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa baguette léviter dans les aires justes devant elle. La jeune femme fut tellement surprise de la voir voler qu'elle en perdit sa concentration.

\- Co… Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu as concentré ta magie dans tes mains, saturant ta baguette de magie et inconsciemment tu l'as fait léviter avec ton surplus de magie. Expliqua le jeune Lord.

\- Mai… Mais je n'avais pas de baguette. Je … je peux faire de la magie sans baguette ?

\- Bien-sûr comme tous ceux qui ont fait de la magie accidentelle lors de leur enfance. Maintenant essaye de lancer un _Lumos_. Non, non sans ta baguette ! Ordonna le Survivant, en saisissant la baguette de son élève avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de refermer sa main. Astoria fut surprise par les réflexes phénoménaux de son ami. N'ayant plus le choix la cadette s'exécuta utilisant sa main pour combler son absence de baguette. Et encore une fois elle fut surprise de constater une douce lueur être émise par sa main, mais la lueur disparut rapidement.

\- Comment, c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle ébahit.

\- Une baguette magique est un autre système pour tricher avec la magie. Elles sont juste des catalyseurs magique, elles permettent de facilité la canalisation de la magie dans ta main, la rendant beaucoup plus facile à manipuler. La méditation t'a permis de concentrer ta magie dans tes mains et tu as pu te transcender pendant un cours laps de temps. Et voilà le résultat. Expliqua le maître à son élève, souriant devant l'air ébahie de sa disciple. Astoria était sans voix face à son exploit, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette, une compétence seulement accessible au plus puissant sorcier. Elle chercha à rééditer immédiatement, faisant rire son mentor.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas, Toris. Tu n'es plus concentré et je t'ai prévenu, une transe est limité. Mais rassures toi t'es très bien débrouillée pour une première. Ne t'inquiète pas tu feras mieux la semaine prochaine. En attendant il faut que tu médites tous les jours au moins une heure et je vais te passer quelques livres. J'ai déjà demandé à Dobby de les déposer dans ta chambre.

\- Harry, pourquoi n'apprenons-nous pas cela à l'école? Ça serait très utile pour de nombreux cours. Questionna la jeune Greengrass surprise que de telles méthodes ne soient pas enseignées dans les classes de Poudlard alors qu'elles faciliteraient la vie de nombreux élèves.

\- Normalement, la méditation était au programme dès la première année, elle était même obligatoire pendant les deux premières années. La méditation étant la base de beaucoup de disciplines magiques, comme l'occlumencie, l'animagie, les enchantements, les transes, la divination et sans compter qu'elle est d'une grande aide pour toutes les autres car elle permet une meilleur perception de la magie. Malheureusement comme un certain nombre d'autres matières il s'avère qu'elle a été supprimée. Soupira de déception le Survivant.

Alors qu'il fournissait cette dernière information à Astoria. La jeune Greengrass aperçu du coin de l'œil Susan Bones pénétrer dans l'amphithéâtre. L'héritière de la maison Bones ne semblait nullement impressionnée par la splendeur de la pièce. Au contraire elle descendait les rejoindre comme si fouler le sol d'un amphithéâtre magique était un geste banal effectué tous les jours.

\- Alors Astoria, qu'as-tu appris de beau aujourd'hui? Demanda l'Amazone tout en s'asseyant à côté de son oncle honoraire, après lui avoir fait la bise. La Serdaigle avait remarqué la proximité entre son mentor et la préfète des blaireaux, cette dernière se comportait comme si Harry était un membre proche de sa famille, le genre de comportement que l'on avait envers un oncle, ou un frère, ou encore un proche cousin.

\- Euh… on vient de commencer la méditation…Euh…Susan tu connais l'existence de cette pièce ? Demanda la cadette des Greengrass, elle était surprise de l'aisance avec laquelle l'héritière Bones évoluait dans cette salle.

\- Bien-sûr. Je viens m'y entraîner, depuis ma première année.

\- Quoi? Tu t'entraines? Mais comment tu faisais pour venir ici sans passer par la porte du bureau d'Harry ?

\- Oui, je m'entraine ici régulièrement. Pour venir ici, j'empruntais la porte dissimulée sous un sortilège de camouflage juste à côtés de celle menant aux appartements d'Helga Poufsouffle. C'est pratique maintenant je peux accéder au bureau d'Harry directement en passant par la salle commune, ça évite de perdre du temps avec les couloirs.

\- Tu connais aussi l'existence des appartements de la fondatrice de ta maison?!

\- Oui, bien-sûr. C'est une tradition familiale, on se transmet l'emplacement des appartements de Poufsouffle et sa salle d'armes de génération en génération. Moi, c'est ma Tante qui me l'a dit. Déclara fièrement la descendante d'Helga et de son clan.

\- Un secret de famille. Confirma l'hôte de l'immortel, confirmant également les soupçons la jeune Greengrass, Harry était bien lié à la famille Bones.

\- Et à quelle étape de la méditation, en étais-tu ? Demanda Susan à Astoria, afin de détourner la conversation des secrets de la famille Poufsouffle.

\- Je commence tout juste à ressentir ma magie. Toi aussi tu pratiques la méditation?

\- Bien-sûr. Ma tante m'a initié à la méditation dès l'âge de trois ans et les transes méditatives vers cinq ans. Répondit la préfète des jaunes et noirs.

\- Tu connais aussi l'existence des transes? Je ne savais pas! S'exclama la jeune Greengrass, elle n'avait jamais pensé que la timide Susan Bones de Poufsouffle pouvait être aussi avancée dans sa connaissance de la Magie.

\- Oui. Ma famille a toujours eu un passé guerrier. Tous mes ancêtres étaient des membres de la castre des Mages de guerre. C'est donc une tradition familiale de recevoir un entraînement permettant d'intégrer cet ordre. Expliqua l'héritière Bones. Astoria fut surprise par cette annonce, elle connaissait l'existence des Mages de guerre, grâce à son grand-père. Mais elle était surtout impressionnée d'apprendre que son amie Poufsouffle avait subi l'entraînement acharné de ces Mages devenu légendaire.

Astoria en savait peu sur cette caste guerrière, contrairement à sa sœur aînée, elle n'avait pas été très proche de son grand-père et elle l'avait peu connu, il était décédé avant. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu son aïeul vanter les mérites guerriers de la famille Bones.

\- Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai déjà entendu parler de la famille Bones comme étant des membres importants de la Confrérie du Trident selon mon grand-père.

\- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai la famille Greengrass a longtemps fait partie du Trident. Je me souviens d'un vieil homme qui venait au manoir pour que je puisse jouer avec Daphnée lorsque j'étais enfant. Déclara pensivement la rousse de Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, c'était mon grand-père. Les Greengrass ont compris plusieurs Mages de Guerre, mon grand-père faisait partit du Trident pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Au moment de son décès il envisageait juste d'entrainer Daph. Réfléchit à voix haute la jeune Greengrass, avant de soupirer.

\- C'est dommage qu'il soit décédé si tôt, car j'aurais pu avoir l'opportunité d'apprendre toutes ses notions avant.

Les réflexions de l'apprentie du Survivant furent interrompues par l'arrivée impromptue d'un Elfe de maison vêtu seulement d'un pagne et d'une cape.

\- RUDIUS ! Hurla la petite créature en brandissant un glaive en bois, faisant sursauter de surprise la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Tiens ! Salut Brutus, on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda le Survivant.

\- Brutus a été envoyé par la maitresse aux yeux étoiles pour prévenir l'élève de mon maître que la boite à image est prête. HA OUH ! Hurla l'Elfe de maison en disparaissant dans un pop sonore.

\- Et en Français ça donne quoi, Harry ? Demanda la préfète de Poufsouffle, alors que la Serdaigle était totalement médusée.

\- Brutus est venu transmettre un message de la part de Luna, pour Astoria. Toris je crois que Luna t'attend pour regarder un film. Expliqua Harry avec nonchalance, il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi il était difficile de comprendre le langage de ses Elfes de maisons.

\- Euh … C'était quoi ça ? Finit par réussir à demander la cadette des Greengrass.

\- Ça ma chère Astoria, c'est l'un des nombreux Elfes de maisons d'Harry. Et comme la majorité de ses Elfes, Brutus est fou.

\- Tu exagères Suzy, Brutus n'est pas fou, juste un peu extravagant. Réprimanda le jeune Lord.

\- Extravagant, bien-sûr. Le fait qu'il soit seulement habillé d'un slip et d'une cape est simplement une marque d'extravagance ? Je serais d'accord si Brutus était le seul dans ce cas, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas seul. Entre Atchoum, Padawan, Prof, etc… Tu as l'embarras du choix pour la palme de la folie.

\- Si tu le dis. Soupira le Survivant.

\- Vous venez regarder cette chose, … Euh Fim, Luna m'a dit que c'était un truc à voir ? Demanda la jeune Serdaigle, coupant court aux chamailleries puériles de ses deux amis.

\- Non, vas-y Torie. Il est l'heure de mon entraînement avec Suzy. Répondit l'hôte de l'immortel. Il n'était pas forcément très désireux d'assister à une projection d'un film dans son bureau. Luna et les Elfes avaient tendance à vivre le film et le commenter en direct. La blonde lunaire s'était découvert une véritable fascination pour l'écran plat qui se trouvait dans son bureau et elle attendait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait faire sa première soirée télé, étrangement elle avait été encouragée dans sa folie par les Elfes du Survivant.

\- D'accord, je vais vous laisser alors. Déclara la cadette de la famille Greengrass en les quittant.

Alors que la nouvelle disciple du Survivant quittait la salle d'armes d'Helga Poufsouffle. Les deux Amazones se levèrent et se préparèrent pour leur entraînement. Plusieurs fois par semaines Susan retrouvait son oncle honoraire pour améliorer leurs compétences dans le maniement des armes, ils comptaient bientôt également inclure la magie dans leur duel d'entraînement, afin d'aider Harry à affiner son contrôle sur sa Magie pour qu'elle finisse par se stabiliser.

Susan aimait ces moments passés avec le seul mâle de son clan, elle pouvait en profiter pour apprendre à connaître Harry et surtout c'était l'un des rares moments à Poudlard où elle pouvait être elle-même. Lors de leurs séances, il en était fini de la petite Poufsouffle timide, se mettant rarement en avant, restant en retrait des conflits, la jeune femme effacée, dissimulant ses véritables capacités aux yeux de la population Poudlardienne. Alors que là durant leur entraînement elle pouvait être elle-même, elle redevenait l'héritière du seul clan d'Amazone du pays, une redoutable guerrière, sûre d'elle, excellant dans tous les domaines du duel, physique ou magique.

Il était difficile pour Susan d'endosser le rôle dans lequel elle s'était enfermée depuis son arrivée à l'école, mais c'était l'une des contraintes familiales. Les membres du clan d'Amazone avaient pris la décision de cacher aux yeux du monde leurs capacités surnaturelles, même selon les critères du monde magique, afin d'éviter d'être la cible de racistes ou de fanatiques puristes. Une tactique qui s'était avérée payante car personne n'avait attendu des prouesses de la part des enfants Bones.

Susan fit quelques mouvements avec sa lance, son arme de prédilection, avant de se mettre en garde, devant elle Harry faisait de même avec deux lames, il avait adopté le style de combat de son immortel de poche. Le Survivant s'était surpris à aimer ces séances d'entraînement, au départ, il avait trouvé le fait de s'entraîner aux armes blanches comme à l'ancienne époque, désuet mais il s'était laissé convaincre par Ulysse.

Ulysse lui avait longuement expliqué le bénéfice de s'entraîner au corps à corps. Les sorciers lambda se contentaient généralement d'un répertoire de sorts communs et ils avaient tous tendance à négliger l'aspect physique d'un duel, en se limitant à des sorts de longues ou de moyennes portées.

\- Tu comptes faire d'Astoria une enchanteresse ? Demanda finalement l'héritière du clan Bones après avoir défié l'une des lames du Survivant. C'était l'un de leurs rituels lors de leurs affrontements, ils discutaient des derniers événements ayant eu lieu.

\- Oui, Ulysse a détecté du potentiel en elle.

\- Donc c'est l'idée d'Ulysse. Interrogea l'Amazone sceptique.

\- En partie, mais pas seulement. Nous allons traverser une guerre Suzy et que je le veuille ou non il semblerait que je sois obligé de m'y impliquer à un moment donné. Dumbledore me presse pour que j'y prenne part en sa faveur et Voldemort s'en prendra à moi un jour ou l'autre, simplement parce que je suis le symbole de son premier échec. Je vais avoir besoin d'un groupe d'amis en qui j'ai confiance et sur lequel je pourrais me reposer et là pour m'épauler. Et dans ce groupe l'ajout d'une enchanteresse n'est pas négligeable.

\- Et tu vas lui apprendre à devenir une enchanteresse ? Je ne pensais pas qu'Ulysse avait été un enchanteur. Demanda la rousse alors qu'elle tentait de passer la défense du Survivant avec un coup d'estoc.

\- Oh, Ulysse n'était absolument pas un enchanteur. Sa Magie était bien trop brutale, incontrôlable, instable pour faire de lui un enchanteur. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'étudier cette branche de la magie, il était seulement capable de faire des enchantements basiques. Je compte bien transmettre les connaissances théoriques d'Ulysse à Astoria, après je la laisserai apprendre seule et je demanderai à Helena de l'aider, après tout elle était elle-même une enchanteresse de son vivant.

\- Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois. Chacun à son rôle ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour Hannah ? Interrogea la rousse légèrement inquiète pour sa compagne.

\- Hannah est trop douce pour le combat, mais elle est douée pour les commérages.

\- Tu comptes faire d'Hannah une source de renseignement ? Tout ça car elle est une commère ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

\- Non, je compte lui proposer de s'orienter vers la médecine. Je trouve que c'est un domaine qu'elle pourrait aimer, cela correspond bien à son caractère. Déclara le jeune Lord, rassurant ainsi sa nièce honoraire.

\- Et pour les autres ? Je sais qu'Artémis est ta connexion avec le monde de la pègre et ton homme à tout faire, Fleur ton bras droit. Mais les autres ? Demanda l'Amazone en réussissant à faire reculer son sparring-partner avec une feinte vicieuse de sa lance.

\- Les autres ? Je n'ai rien prévu de spécial. Luna est douée pour la divination, pourquoi pas en faire une oracle. J'espère pouvoir aider Neville dans ses projets scientifiques. Je compte ouvrir une entreprise d'ingrédients de potions et accessoirement j'aimerais le pousser à devenir un mage de guerre, il en a les capacités.

\- Tu nous manipules ? Ulysse déteint sur toi plus que prévu. Sourit narquoisement l'héritière Bones en réussissant à esquiver avec difficulté une série d'attaques de l'hôte de l'immortel.

\- Vous manipuler ? Non absolument pas. Ulysse l'aurait fait sans aucun scrupule, je n'ai aucune envie de vous manipuler j'aurai trop l'impression de ressembler à Dumbledore. Non, je ne ferais jamais rien allant contre vos souhaits, mon but est de vous aider à développer votre potentiel.

\- Et tant mieux si ça t'aide dans cette guerre. Tu es un peu opportuniste. Sourit la rousse se lançant dans un nouvel assaut, alors que son oncle avait réussi par une passe d'arme extrêmement audacieuse à la désarmer.

\- Dans un sens oui, mais tu oublies une chose, cette guerre n'est pas de mon fait, je n'y participe seulement que pour survivre et vivre par moi-même. Si j'avais le choix j'éviterais de me mêler de près ou de loin à cette guerre. Je la connais beaucoup trop, j'aimerais avoir du repos, vivre tranquille, calmement. Je ne veux absolument pas devenir comme Ulysse. Finir aigri, seul, cherchant à trouver un frisson de vie à travers le combat et l'affrontement. Déclara tristement le Survivant en parant la lance de sa partenaire d'entraînement. Harry avait toujours du mal de parler de la vie passés d'Ulysse surtout lorsque cela concernait son rapport à la vie, qui avait toujours été sinistre.

\- Et pour moi, quel est ton projet ? Demanda curieusement la rousse en évitant un coup d'épée.

\- Toi ? Toi tu vas continuer ta formation de Mage et tu vas former les autres. Sinon dans la guerre tu seras ma garde du corps. Répondit en souriant l'hôte de l'immortel en feintant une attaque vicieuse.

\- Mage de Guerre ? Tu comptes réintroduire la caste des Mages de Guerre ? Tu te laisses trop influencer par Ulysse. D'ailleurs que fait mon oncle préféré en ce moment ? Questionna l'héritière du clan d'Amazone en souriant, car elle venait de réussir à piéger son partenaire, ramenant le nombre de touche à égalité.

\- Ulysse est toujours là, caché quelque part dans mon esprit. Sûrement enfermé dans la pièce qu'il s'est construit à étudier les livres que j'ai scannés ce matin. Tu le connais, lui et les livres, c'est une longue histoire d'amour.

\- Je sais, je sais, selon les histoires de mes tantes il aurait déjà déclenché une guerre pour un livre. Tout ça pour un vieux grimoire.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu le souvenir. Mais sinon pour répondre à ta question, je ne compte pas réintroduire la caste des Mages de Guerres.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais que l'on suive l'entraînement pour en devenir ? Demanda l'Amazone en se remettant en garde pour redémarrer une nouvelle passe d'arme.

\- Nous sommes en guerre Suz, cet entraînement vous permettra de survivre, pour le moment cette guerre n'en est qu'à ces balbutiements, mais un jour elle se transformera en guerre ouverte avec des affrontements et vous allez devoir vous battre. Concernant la réintroduction des Mages de Guerres, je ne suis pas pour.

\- Ulysse est d'accord avec toi ?

\- Ulysse ? Lui, il s'en contre fou. La Fraternité du Trident a été seulement là car il avait besoin de réunir les meilleurs mages autour de lui pour vaincre son demi-frère, mais ce n'est pas Ulysse qui a eu l'idée de créer les Mages de Guerre, mais Gryffondor. Mais maintenant le style de vie d'un Mage de Guerre n'est plus compatible avec notre société actuelle. Quand leur caste a été créé, les sorciers n'étaient composés que de guerriers ou de guérisseurs, maintenant nous avons monté toute une société comprenant dorénavant tous les corps de métiers connus, excepté peut-être les plus modernes, sans compter que le nombre de guerre a fortement baissé depuis la création des Mages de Guerres. Expliqua Harry en repoussant une attaque de sa nouvelle nièce, avant de réussir à lui arracher son arme, marquant ainsi une touche supplémentaire dans leur duel d'entraînement.

\- Jamais, je n'avais pas envisagé que toi, qui vit avec Ulysse greffé à ton esprit, tu ne sois pas un fervent défenseur des Mages de Guerre. Ricana la rousse récupérant son arme. La jeune femme était assez susceptible lorsque cela concernait la Fraternité du Trident, elle avait grandi avec les histoires de ses tantes et de ses aïeules tous membres de cette compagnie de Mages de Guerre, s'en prendre au Trident était un peu comme s'en prendre à sa famille.

\- Oh, je ne dis pas que les Mages de Guerres étaient une mauvaise idée, ni qu'ils n'avaient pas leur importance dans l'histoire. Je pense au contraire qu'ils étaient nécessaires pour notre société, malheureusement ils n'ont pas réussi à évoluer en même temps, ce qui est un comble lorsque l'on sait le retard que le monde sorcier à sur celui des moldus. Et ils n'ont pas totalement disparus, seuls les compagnies privées ont étaient dissoutes et leurs existences rayées de tous les livres d'histoires, une grandes parties des compagnies gouvernementales ont survécu, comme Les Chevaliers de Lys sont devenu les mousquetaires en France, les Dragons et les Pygargues ont fusionné pour devenir les Patriotes du Macusa. Même en Angleterre les Three Lions ont incorporé le Département des Mystères en tant que langue de plomb, une autre preuve de l'hypocrisie de notre beau pays, étant donné qu'ils faisaient partis de ceux qui ont lutté avec acharnement pour l'élimination des Mages de Guerres. Expliqua le Survivant en reculant devant un assaut furieux de son amie rousse.

\- Le ministère a une compagnie de Mages de Guerre à son service ?

\- Oui, ils ont été incorporés au Département des Mystères, dans un sens c'est plutôt logique car avec leur grande compréhension, ils sont les mieux placés pour faire des découvertes et apporter des innovations à notre société, puis qui mieux, que des Mages ayant passé leur vie à chercher à comprendre la magie et à perfectionner leur maîtrise de leurs arts, pour réaliser les objectifs du Département.

\- Et quels sont ses buts ?

\- Le Département est en réalité divisé en deux parties, l'une ayant pour but de faire progresser notre compréhension de la magie en faisant de la recherche dans tous les domaines magiques, le second objectif du Département est de protéger notre société contre toutes menaces, en agissant dans l'ombre pour éliminer de potentiel Seigneur des Ténèbres. Expliqua le Survivant.

\- Attend ! Tu es entrain de me dire que des agents du ministère sont sensés éviter la montée au pouvoir de tout potentiel Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Questionna la jeune femme totalement abasourdie par la déclaration de son presque-oncle. Que faisait donc le ministère face à Lord Voldemort.

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu es entrain de te dire. Si c'est exactement les objectifs des Mages de Guerres du Département des Mystères, pourquoi ont-ils laissé Voldemort devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est exactement la question que je me pose et Amélia aussi. Elle mène une enquête sur les agissements du Département des Mystères, malheureusement il est difficile d'obtenir des informations des langues de plomb, plus de la moitié de leurs archives sont placés sous le sceau du secret. C'est l'une des nombreuses incohérences de notre ministère, on mène une enquête avec Amélia, afin d'essayer de les comprendre, malheureusement enquêter dans un milieu aussi corrompu est difficile, surtout lorsque cela concerne le Département des Mystères ou toutes leurs archives sont classifiées sous le sceau du secret.

\- Tu as commandé une enquête sur le Département des Mystères ? Questionna la jeune rousse, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry avait ordonné soit à Artémis ou à Fleur de faire cette recherche à sa place.

\- Bien-sûr. Je sais très bien que quoi que je fasse je serai obligé de me battre dans cette guerre. Voldemort refusera de me laisser tranquille, car je suis un obstacle à sa domination depuis que je suis le symbole de son seul échec et si ce n'est pas lui ça sera de la faute de Dumbledore et de ses manipulations. Donc j'ai pris les devants et j'ai commencé à rassembler le maximum de renseignements afin de me préparer aux mieux.

\- C'est compréhensible. Et sur qui d'autre as-tu commandé une enquête ?

\- Ho ! Trois fois rien, une sur chacun des Département du Ministère, une sur Fudge, sur chacune des formations politiques du Magenmagot et leurs membres les plus influents, ainsi que les principaux leaders des factions politique de notre pays et quelques-uns de la CIS, sur les membres du conseil de Saint Mangouste, ainsi que toutes les personnes influentes au conseil des Guildes et Dumbledore bien-sûr. Énuméra sérieusement le Survivant en réussissant à piéger sa nièce honoraire dans un mouvement de lames vicieux, gagnant ainsi leur match.

\- En gros tu as demandé une enquête sur pratiquement tout le monde possédant un minimum de pouvoir. Attend, tu en as aussi une sur Dumbledore ? Demanda la jeune femme en se relevant et acceptant le rafraîchissement que lui proposait son oncle.

\- Bien-sûr. C'est même le premier choix d'Ulysse dans sa liste des je cite « la liste des calamités de ce monde », il a insisté pour que l'on s'intéresse de près à ses actions.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda avec surprise la femme rousse, elle et sa tante n'étaient pas de grandes supportrices du directeur mais elles le respectaient néanmoins. Apprendre qu'il était en haut de la liste des suspects d'Ulysse était légèrement déroutant, elle savait de son arrière grand-oncle qu'il avait été un homme politique avec une longue expérience surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de vivre au milieu des complots.

\- Selon Ulysse Dumbledore à beaucoup trop de pouvoir pour un seul homme et toujours selon Ulysse un vieil homme ressemblant à un Père Noël est forcément quelqu'un de louche qu'il faut surveiller.

\- Comment ça trop de pouvoir, Dumbledore a toujours refusé le poste de ministre et il n'a plus ses postes de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et de Manitou suprême de la CIS, il ne lui reste plus que son siège au Magenmagot et celui d'Enchanteur en chef ?

\- Oui et non. Effectivement Dumbledore ne possède plus la majorité de ses fonctions mais son véritable pouvoir n'a jamais été ses positions politiques, mais l'influence qu'il a sur notre monde. Cela fait maintenant plus de 100 ans que le vieux barbu est professeur à Poudlard, ça fait donc 100 ans qu'il influence les dernières générations d'hommes politiques, la grande majorité des membres de notre Magenmagot on grandit sous l'ombre de Dumbledore, qui les a façonné. Il n'a peut-être pas été élu ministre mais il a néanmoins été le conseillé personnel de trois d'entre eux, dont un qui ne fait rien sans son aval. Ses postes de Président-sorcier et de Manitou suprême, l'on également beaucoup desservit, comme son rôle était de diriger les débats il se retrouvait toujours informé de tous les problèmes et les sujets importants pour chaque pays. Connaître ces informations lui on permit de faire grandir sa renommée en conseillant et en intervenant comme médiateur, faisant de lui l'un des incontournables de la diplomatie mondiale. Et sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte, notre cher directeur s'est mis à modeler notre société.

\- La modeler ? Comment ça ?

\- Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, notre monde n'était pas aussi archaïque, il était même légèrement en avance sur le monde moldu. Ce n'est pas forcément de la faute de Dumbledore, mais depuis qu'il a accédé au pouvoir, notre société s'est mis au ralentit et a perdu une grande partie de ses connaissances. Les Mages de Guerre qui étaient à l'origine de beaucoup de grandes découvertes et d'inventions ont été éradiqué, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de nos savants ont été tués durant les dernières guerres causées par l'apparition de nombreux Seigneurs des Ténèbres. L'apparition de ces derniers était justement régulée par les nombreuses compagnies de Mages de Guerre, avec leur chute le nombre de Mages noirs reconnus ont étrangement proliféré. L'Afrique en a connu une quinzaine dont cinq qui étaient comparables à Grindelwald, l'Amérique du Sud en a eu une vingtaine dont deux qui sévissent encore aujourd'hui, en Asie il y en a eu tellement qu'on n'a même pas pris la peine de les compter, idem pour l'Océanie, même la grande nation nord-Américaine a eu le droit à quelques démêlés avec leur lot de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le seul continent à peu près épargné est l'Europe, avec seulement Voldemort comme Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant été reconnu, mais il y a un certains nombres de gouvernements magiques qui se sont tournés vers un régime des Ténèbres. Expliqua l'hôte de l'immortel, ayant bien fait ses recherches indépendamment des connaissances d'Ulysse.

\- Je pensais que tu étais opposé aux Mages de Guerre ? Et pourtant tu viens de dire que c'est justement leur absence qui serait à l'origine de l'apparition des Seigneurs des Ténèbres des dernières années. Interrogea la jeune rousse curieuse d'entendre les arguments de son oncle honoraire.

\- Je n'ai jamais été opposé aux Mages de Guerre, j'ai simplement dit que le système de fonctionnement des MG n'était plus adapté à notre société actuelle. Ils étaient tous des mercenaires engagés par les états pour régler leurs conflits avec leurs voisins, depuis Grindelwald il n'y a eu que des conflits internes à une nation, sous forme de guerre civile et de guérilla avec l'émergence de Seigneur des ténèbres. Alors que l'apparition de Dark Lord était régulée d'une certaine manière, dès qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres se déclarait une compagnie de Mages de Guerre était immédiatement engagée pour annihiler la menace et si jamais un Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'une des compagnies une autre l'éradiquait, et ainsi de suite. Bien-sûr cela n'empêchait pas totalement l'émergence d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme Grindelwald ou encore Takamori Satsuma, mais seuls les plus dangereux causaient réellement des dégâts, eux étaient vaincu par plusieurs compagnies. Indiqua le Survivant.

\- D'accord, mais en quoi la chute des Mages de Guerres est la faute de Dumbledore ? Demanda la rousse un peu perdue par les informations données par son ami, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Encore une fois on en revient à l'influence de Dumbledore. Notre cher Directeur est dans les couloirs de la CIS depuis plus d'un siècle, un siècle à tisser des alliances et cultiver son influence. Il était l'un des plus fervents supporters de l'abolition de la caste des Mages de Guerres, il a utilisé son influence pour convaincre de voter en sa faveur. Tout est une question d'influence, plus tu en as plus tu es écouté et plus tu as de pouvoir, Dumbledore l'a très bien compris et sait très bien utiliser son image pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Les gens le suivent et l'écoutent principalement à cause de son aura, sans se soucier réellement de ses opinions ou des conséquences que cela entraîne.

\- Et où est le mal ? Dumbledore est le leader de la lumière.

\- Voilà, le retour de l'image du héros, du leader de la lumière auquel on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Tout le monde se fie à cette image au lieu de regarder derrière le masque. Pourtant il est loin d'être tout blanc.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ?

\- Personnellement j'ai un certain nombre de reproches à lui faire. Mais sinon je lui reproche de jouer un double jeu, tout le monde le prend pour un dieu tout puissant, alors qu'il est un manipulateur de première. Il se fait passer pour un fervent défenseur des moldus et des Nés-moldus, alors que sous sa présidence du Magenmagot et de la CIS, les lois contres eux ont proliféré, les inégalités entre les sang-purs et les né-moldus n'ont jamais été aussi grande, idem pour la discrimination des créatures magiques et des hybrides. Justifia le Survivant avec un sérieux que sa nièce ne voyait que rarement. Néanmoins la préfète des Poufsouffle était surprise par les propos de son ami, comment pouvaient-ils être véridiques ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Sinon on s'en serait rendu compte.

\- Pour deux raisons. La première est que Dumbledore est très bon lorsqu'il s'agit de manipuler tout le monde et il dissimule très bien ses actions. Lorsqu'il a supprimé les cours d'étiquette sorcière et de culture sorcière, obligatoire pour les Nés-moldus afin de les aider à s'intégrer dans notre monde, il les a remplacé par les Études des Moldus et ainsi de suite. Chacune des actions néfastes pour notre société sont dissimulées par de soi-disant avancées. Regarde les lois discriminatoires qu'a fait adopter Ombrage contre les loups-garous. Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour les arrêter, alors qu'il les a forcément lus car en tant que président sorcier du Magenmagot il doit s'assurer de leurs conformités à la loi magique.

\- Pourtant il a accepté Lupin à l'école. S'il était réellement opposé aux créatures et aux hybrides il ne l'aurait pas fait. Remarqua la rousse, ayant du mal à concevoir la véracité de ces paroles.

\- Effectivement, Lupin est un mystère. Sais tu combien d'enfants magiques sont devenus lycantropes ces soixante dernières années et qui ont eu le droit à une scolarité à Poudlard ? Interrogea le jeune Lord.

\- Euh… non, combien ?

\- Un seul, Lupin. Alors que selon le registre du ministère près de quarante enfants ont été mordus et nous savons tous les deux que ce registre est incomplet car les lycans évitent majoritairement de s'y inscrire pour éviter la discrimination. Donc pourquoi Dumby aurait accepté Lupin et pas les autres, alors qu'il existe tout un protocole pour accueillir un enfant loup ? C'est un mystère.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne le remarque ? Si Dumbledore nous manipulait comme ça, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui l'aurait remarqué ? Demanda l'héritière de la maison Bones, commençant à voir ses certitudes sur le vieil homme s'effondrer, mais ayant du mal à concevoir que de telles manipulations soient restées cachées de tous, surtout à sa tante la directrice de la DLME.

\- Encore une fois cela est dû à l'influence de la vieille bique et c'est la seconde raison pour laquelle Dumbledore n'a jamais été inquiété pour ses manipulations. Notre Directeur a une telle image de chevalier blanc, de grand leader de la lumière, de vainqueur du terrible Grindelwald, que personne n'arrive à croire qu'il puisse commettre le moindre crime ou encore la moindre erreur. Cette image de vénérable homme parfait lui évite ainsi d'être soupçonné. Bien-sûr certain ont réussi à voir à travers le masque de Bubus, j'en suis la preuve vivante, il m'a suffi d'une petite enquête pour trouver les incohérences dans son personnage, mais si on a le malheur de s'opposer à lui on est immédiatement classé comme un mage noir, un mangemort. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec la famille Black, avec Arturus. Il était le grand-père de Sirius, quand il était à la tête de la maison Black elle siégeait avec la faction neutre du Magenmagot. Arturus était très loin d'intégrer le parti des Ténèbres, il s'est battu contre Grindelwald au côté de mon grand-père et de Dumbledore. Malheureusement comme il était un opposant de notre directeur, la famille Black s'est mise à être jugée, à être cataloguée comme étant sombre. Il en a résulté que les autres vieilles familles de la lumières et les neutres ont petit à petit coupé les liens avec elle, les isolant et les forçant à côtoyer les familles dites plus sombres pour continuer à garder un poids politique. C'est comme cela que les Black se sont retrouver à copiner avec les Malefoy, les Nott, les Lestrange, les MacNair, etc… Puis se retrouver piéger par les opinions de Voldemort.  
La réciproque est également vraie. La Famille Potter était considérés comme appartenant à la faction neutre, sinon jamais mon grand-père, Charlus, n'aurait pu épouser Dorea Black la petite sœur chérie d'Arturus Black, tous les deux étaient même de très bon amis et ils étaient frères d'armes pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Mais à la mort de Charlus, mon père a été soutenu publiquement par Dumbledore, en retour mon père a soutenu le directeur pour l'effort de guerre contre Voldemort et cela a classé ma famille comme étant membre de la faction lumineuse. C'est comme cela qu'à la mort de mes parents personne ne s'est opposé à que ce soit Dumbledore qui me prenne en charge, ignorant totalement que les plans du vieux connard était de m'abandonner sur le perron de ma tante bien aimée. Expliqua le jeune Lord en crachant les derniers mots avec haine, Harry avait toujours du mal à accepter les ingérences du vieil homme dans sa vie, notamment son enfance en tant qu'esclave chez les Dursley. La jeune rousse était légèrement déconcertée par la réaction violente de son partenaire d'entraînement à l'évocation de son enfance. Harry avait toujours été assez secret sur sa vie en dehors du monde magique, surtout lorsque cela concernait sa vie chez ses parents ou son année dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Mais les paroles de son ami la convainquirent de la possible noirceur du grand Directeur, pour s'en assurer elle devait en savoir plus.

\- Et qu'as-tu appris d'autre sur Dumbledore ?

\- Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un rapport préliminaire, il est encore très incomplet. C'est essentiellement un rapport sur l'histoire de sa famille. Tiens lit le. Déclara l'hôte de l'immortel en lui transmettant le dossier que lui avait remis Fleur lors de leur rendez-vous d'affaire. Susan se mit immédiatement à décortiquer le rapport. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que la famille Dumbledore était loin d'être aussi ancienne et noble qu'elle le pensait. Etonnement c'est le père de Dumbledore qui avait fait la grandeur de leur famille en la hissant jusqu'au Magenmagot en achetant son siège, comme plusieurs autres familles d'arrivistes après la grande hécatombe de 1866. Où plusieurs anciennes famille puissantes avaient été réduit à néant ou totalement ruiné comme les Weasley. Sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là, elle n'avait pas imaginé que leur directeur ait évolué dans les mêmes cercles sociaux que Grindelwald et Takamori Satsuma deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres majeur du vingtième siècle, l'un en Europe, l'autre au Japon. Le Dossier apportait des preuves que les trois hommes avaient été en contact lors de soirées mondaines. En lissant le rapport elle remarqua que Dumbledore n'avait jamais pris de réelles positions durant la guerre contre Grindelwald, prônant plutôt de laisser Grindelwald sur le continent et ne rien faire contre lui tant qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à la Grande Bretagne. Fait occulté dans l'esprit collectif par la seule action du directeur dans cette guerre, qui était de vaincre son ancien ami. Le rapport mettait en évidence la politique du statuquo du vieil homme, faisant toujours en sorte de maintenir un équilibre entre les différentes factions, que ce soit à la CIS ou au Magenmagot, éliminant tous ceux pouvant menacer cet équilibre comme les Mages de Guerres, une caste contre laquelle il s'était fermement opposé. Elle découvrit également que les paroles d'Harry concernant les véritables intentions politiques de son agenda étaient relativement floues, penchant tantôt vers les pro-moldus, puis tantôt vers les sang-purs et c'était sans compter que son père Perceval Dumbledore était un fervent défenseur de la cause suprématiste sang-pur, finissant même à Azkaban pour le meurtre de plusieurs moldus. Susan avait la désagréable sensation en lisant ces lignes que leur directeur cherchait à éviter tout chamboulement dans leur monde.

\- Bien-sûr il faut regarder son œuvre dans son ensemble ce rapport ne se limite qu'aux grandes lignes de sa vie, rien de très précis, pour comprendre le vieil homme il faut continuer à creuser et peut-être que l'on découvrira ses motivations. La domination mondiale ? La recherche de connaissance ? Les deux ? Ou tout simplement un homme persuadé que maintenir l'équilibre permettrait à notre monde de vivre en paix ? Ou un idiot qui a passé sa vie à faire de mauvais choix ? Quoiqu'il en soit il est une inconnue à l'équation et il faut limiter les inconnues au maximum pour cette guerre. Conclut le Survivant. Il était temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs amis à leur soirée Télé, Harry s'en réjouissait d'avance, le divertissement était autant dans le film visionné, que regarder Luna et les Elfes de maisons vivre le film au premier degré.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, le grand Albus Dumbledore, le Leader de la lumière, le défenseur du plus grand bien, faisait le point sur la première semaine de cours, de cette nouvelle année scolaire, comme il le faisait tous les ans, confortablement installé dans son luxueux trône. Ses pensées étaient occupées, comme toujours depuis un certain temps déjà, par le Survivant. Son célèbre pion, dont il avait malheureusement perdu le contrôle.

\- Je te trouve bien songeur ce soir, mon cher Albus. Déclara une voix venant d'un petit miroir installé sur le bureau du directeur.

\- Ah ! Mon cher Grandell. Pile, l'homme à qui je voulais parler.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé ce soir, Albus ?

\- Oui, toujours les mêmes soucis.

\- Ah ! Le gamin Potter. Je présume. Déduisit l'inconnu perspicace.

\- En effet, je n'ai pas encore repris le contrôle du garçon, mais il s'est passé un événement hier, qui j'en suis sûr tu trouveras intéressant.

\- Vraiment Al, dis m'en plus ! Tu t'amuses à me faire languir.

\- Lors du dernier cours de la semaine de défense contre les forces du mal des sixièmes années, le jeune Potter a été à l'origine de plusieurs explosions magiques.

\- Plusieurs explosions magiques ?

\- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris de l'événement, notre jeune pion à perdu le contrôle de sa Magie lors d'un duel. Une sorte de crise où il a perdu l'emprise totale de sa Magie.

\- Une perte de contrôle ? Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une simple crise de Magie pouvait provoquer des explosions magiques. Déclara pensivement l'interlocuteur du grand Directeur.

\- Moi, non plus. Selon notre cher Monsieur Potter l'origine de son mal, serait due à une instabilitée de son noyau magique provoqué par une surexposition aux Détraqueurs, cela a été confirmé par Poppy qui a eu accès à son dossier médical. Ça te semble possible ?

\- Un dérèglement du noyau magique ? Intéressant ! Je pense que cela est possible. Le Département a étudié les effets des Détraqueurs sur les sorciers, il y a quelques années. Et les seuls résultats que l'on a obtenu, c'est que l'exposition prolongé aux Détraqueurs cause une maladie qui ronge le noyau magique ainsi que les organes des prisonniers. Une maladie mortelle, ne laissant aucune chance de survivre.

\- Le mal du Détraqueur, je ne connaissais pas. Black ne semblait pas affecté après douze années à Azkaban dans les quartiers de hautes sécurités.

\- Cela dépend du sorcier, certains sont plus vulnérables que d'autre. Donc si Potter a contracté le mal du Détraqueur, une instabilité du noyau magique est tout à fait possible car son noyau serait rongé par la maladie. Mais dans ce cas il devrait avoir d'autres symptômes. Expliqua l'ami du directeur.

\- D'autres symptômes ? Tel-que ?

\- Un affaiblissement physique visible, une fatigue accrue, des saignements anormaux, perte de cheveux, une perte de magie jusqu'à l'état de cramol, etc…

\- Non, visiblement il ne souffre pas de ce mal du Détraqueur. Je n'ai repéré aucun de ces symptômes. A moins qu'il réussisse à dissimuler les symptômes dont il souffre. Supposa Dumbledore pensif.

\- Je ne pense pas. Le mal du Détraqueur n'est pas un simple rhume, Albus. Lorsque tu es atteint tu ne peux pas dissimuler les symptômes. Nos cobayes au Département sont devenus de véritables loques, ils vomissaient du sang, perdaient leurs cheveux, leurs sourcils, leurs dents, les ongles, même leur peau. Ce n'est pas le genre de symptôme que l'on arrive à dissimuler.

\- Mmmh, donc on exclut le mal du Détraqueur. Réfléchit à haute voix le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

\- Je pense, aussi. Mais il ne faut pas exclure les effets néfastes à une surexposition aux Détraqueurs, Potter a été envoyé à Azkaban alors qu'il avait seulement 15 ans, son noyau magique était encore loin d'avoir atteint sa maturité. Il est donc tout à fait possible que les Détraqueurs est déréglé sa croissance magique. Raconte-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, Albus, mon ami. Le vieil homme sourit, comme toujours son ami était très curieux, dès qu'un mystère pointait le bout de son nez il n'avait qu'une seule obsession le résoudre. Et comme le directeur savait qu'il était bon à ce jeu, il lui raconta tout en détail, son entrevue avec Potter, mais aussi le témoignage de Rogue ainsi que les informations qu'il avait réussi à glaner en usant de son influence ou de légilimencie.

\- Fascinant, véritablement fascinant. S'extasia Grandell.

\- Alors penses-tu que cela soit plausible ?

\- Oui, je pense. Mais je trouve tout de même étonnant la présence des deux spectres. Si cela est bien le cas, normalement il aurait dû n'y en avoir qu'un. La magie de Potter l'aurait expulsé de son enveloppe corporelle pour en prendre le contrôle, obligeant ainsi à son âme et son esprit à subsister sous forme astrale.

\- Donc une seule forme ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est inquiétant, en effet. Est-il possible que la deuxième forme appartienne à Tom, par le biais de l'Horcruxe ? Demanda le directeur soucieux.

\- Humm. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais effectivement c'est une possibilité. … Peut-être la seule réponse possible d'ailleurs.

\- C'est inquiétant alors, selon les témoins, Potter avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le second spectre, comme s'ils étaient de bons amis.

\- Tu penses que le gamin s'est laissé séduire par l'âme de Tom ?

\- C'est envisageable en effet. Soupira le vieil homme. Si son pion avait été corrompu cela remettait en cause toutes prévisions.

\- Cela peut-être dérangeant pour nos plans. Surtout qu'il faut prendre en compte qu'un Horcruxe est totalement indépendant de son créateur. Je l'ai découvert dernièrement dans l'un des grimoires de la grotte en Islande. Ce n'est malheureusement qu'un petit extrait, ce livre est bardé de protection et de code, magique ou non. J'ai plusieurs personnes aux départements qui travaillent dessus, j'espère avoir des résultats bientôt.

\- Fascinant ! Un livre qui nous serait fort utile, j'ai hâte de l'avoir entre les mains. Mais revenons à nos moutons, tu disais qu'un Horcruxe était indépendant de son créateur ? Demanda le directeur fasciné par cette découverte.

\- Oui, un Horcruxe est un morceau d'âme séparé de son corps originel, les deux continuent à vivre séparément indépendamment de l'autre, sauf que l'original ne peut mourir tant que l'Horcruxe est en vie.

\- Donc si je te suis bien, cela veut dire qu'il y a quatre ans quand la petite Ginerva Weasley a été possédé par l'Horcruxe de Tom, nous avions à ce moment-là deux Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui, c'est parfaitement ça. Acquiesça la voix de l'ami du directeur.

\- Donc si le jeune Harry est sous l'influence de l'Horcruxe de Tom, ce n'est pas le même Tom que nous affrontons actuellement mais un second Dark Lord ?

\- Exactement.

\- Intéressant, il faut croire que les rapports de Severus sur la paranoïa de Tom sur l'émergence d'un hypothétique troisième camp dans cette guerre sont vrais. Il y aurait un troisième joueur dans la partie. Soupira le vénérable sorcier songeur.

\- Oui, mais cela on s'en doutait un peu, Albus. Maintenant on n'a la confirmation que les chamboulements économiques du pays ne sont pas une coïncidence. Maintenant reste à savoir qui est le leader, ce nouveau joueur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le gamin, les investissements contre nos entreprises ont commencé bien avant la sortie du gosse d'Azkaban, sans compter la fameuse attaque de legilimencie contre Tom.

\- Effectivement, je ne pense pas que ce soit le jeune Harry. Je soupçonne la personne derrière la libération de notre Potter. A moins que ce soit un ancien contact de Tom.

\- Oui, effectivement c'est possible, tous les mangemorts n'ont pas rejoint Tom après sa réincarnation. Déclara Grandell pensif.

\- Une personne ayant assez d'influence et d'argent pour avoir les Gobelins dans sa poche et chambouler le marché avec des investissements à tout va. Il pourrait être un obstacle à nos plans. Nous devons rapidement l'identifier pour le neutraliser ou le rallier à nous dans le pire des cas. Constatat le vénérable directeur, commençant déjà à élaborer un plan pour inclure ce fameux troisième joueur à son jeu de pouvoir.

\- Oui, mais avant cela nous devons l'identifier et la seule piste que nous avons est le gosse Potter. Garçon que tu étais censé ramener dans notre giron. Reprocha Grandell à son ami et associé.

\- Je sais, je sais. Malheureusement le garçon fait bien attention à éviter tout contact avec moi et les rares occasions où je suis seul avec lui, il me repousse violement. Je crains que le jeune Harry ne soit endoctriné contre nous.

\- Il a peut-être simplement fini par découvrir toutes nos actions contre lui.

\- C'est également une possibilité. L'influence de Voldemort l'a beaucoup changé, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il les ait découverts. En parlant des changements du garçon, nous devons nous méfier de ses fréquentations. Le jeune Harry c'est trouvés des alliés influents, il est régulièrement en compagnie de la fille Abbot, l'héritière Bones, l'héritier Londubat, l'héritière Lovegood et étrangement la cadette Greengrass.

\- Effectivement des alliés politiques très influents, surtout avec Bones à la tête du DJM et Greengrass qui est à la tête du parti neutre. Il est néanmoins inquiétant de constater le rapprochement de Londubat, Abbot et Lovegood avec Potter, normalement ces trois familles sont normalement des votes t'appartenant. Si tu ne récupères pas le gamin tu vas finir par perdre cinq votes au Magenmagot sans compter leurs alliés. Et n'oublions pas que Londubat est notre plan B, concernant le Survivant.

\- Je sais, nous allons devoir accélérer nos projets. Déclara solennellement le directeur.

\- Tu penses que ça va nous permettre de récupérer le gamin ?

\- Oui, je vais laisser quelque temps, puis je lui proposerai une alliance et lui ferai comprendre qu'il a besoin de nous pour vaincre Voldemort. Si, comme nous le supposons, l'homme qui contrôle le jeune Harry n'est autre que Tom, il voudra éliminer son rival surtout si ce fameux rival est une autre version de lui-même. Hypothétisa Dumbledore.

\- Pas faux. Je vais concentrer mes efforts sur la recherche de ce mystérieux mécène qui a investi et libéré le gamin Potter.

\- Bien, n'oublie pas nos autres projets. D'ailleurs où en es-tu concernant notre projet clone ? Interrogea le Directeur changeant de sujet, il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'être réprimandé par son ami et allié pour son inaction. Néanmoins les deux hommes continuèrent à débattre sur leurs différents projets pour atteindre le plus grand bien.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est terminé, j'espère pouvoir le poster fin Novembre ou début Décembre (en fonction de mes disponibilités). Il a pour titre**_ _ **Rencontre à minuit 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Partie.**_ _ **Il sera légèrement moins long, environ 10 000 mots.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question. Je réponds la plupart du temps. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement des fictions à jour ainsi que la date à laquelle je les poste.**_

 _ **Attention risque de spoils !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez garder le mystère de l'histoire je vous conseille d'arrêter de lire et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. A la prochaine.**_

 _ **Réponses générales à la review de Maud:**_

 _ **La fusion entre Ulysse et Harry n'est pas complète à l'heure actuelle (le morceau d'âme de Voldemort empêche achèvement du rituel), mais elle est aux alentours de 80 %. Harry à pratiquement assimilé toutes les connaissances d'Ulysse (excepté une petite partie gardé par Ulysse). Comme il le prouve dans ce chapitre. Sinon Ulysse à un peu le rôle de moteur de recherche en aidant Harry à retrouver rapidement les informations dans les nombreuses connaissances apporté par l'immortel. J'espère avoir été assez clair.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	26. Chapitre XXVI

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur,**_

 _ **Comme prévu voici le chapitre 26 de la Vérité cachée. Un chapitre qui a bien failli ne jamais voir le jour à cause d'un petit problème informatique.  
A l'origine ce chapitre dépassait les 30 000 mots, pour le rendre plus digeste j'ai décidé de le diviser en trois parties. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.  
Donc un grand merci à :  
Aya31, Stormtrooper2, Pims10, Yami Shino, Lils, adenoide, Maitre Xehanort, Mzelle A, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Shion91, Angor et un Guest anonyme pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**On se retrouve à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier**_ _ **djennys**_ _ **pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

Langues :

 _ ***Communication entre Harry et Ulysse***_ Petite précision les communications entre Harry et Ulysse sont plus rapides que dans la vraie vie (conversation de 10 minutes dans l'esprit = 10 secondes dans la vie réelle).

 _Chapitre XXVI_

 _Rencontre à minuit I_

Elizabeth Sarigleed était une première année, nouvellement arrivée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait découvert le monde magique durant l'été à sa plus grande surprise, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'avait un jour imaginé être une sorcière, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle n'avait fait que vivre une aventure fantastique. Malheureusement son idylle magique s'était arrêtée à son arrivée à Poudlard. Déjà dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait fait une désagréable rencontre avec un enfant d'une famille sang-pur qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans le monde magique pour une sang-de-bourbe comme elle. Un élève plus âgé, comme elle sang-de-bourbe, lui avait conseillé de raser les murs une fois à Poudlard.

Un conseil qu'elle avait bien pris garde de suivre, faisant attention à ses moindres gestes afin d'éviter de se mettre à dos un noble ou encore d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais sa désillusion ne s'arrêta pas au racisme ambiant, la jeune fille était également fortement désabusée par la difficulté des classes auxquelles elle devait assister, Lizzie, comme la surnommait sa famille, avait remarqué que les enfants originaires du monde magique possédaient une bonne longueur d'avance sur ceux venant du monde moldu comme elle. Elle devait apprendre à la fois ses leçons et assimiler les merveilles venant du monde magique qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de découvrir. Sans compter que sa famille lui manquait, elle se sentait terriblement seule dans cet immense château, sans sa mère et ses frères ou le moindre ami.

Son mal-être lui causait des insomnies, la maintenant éveillée tard dans la nuit, ou lui causant d'horribles cauchemars où elle se retrouvait être persécutée et harcelée par un sang-pur. C'était justement son absence de sommeil qui la poussait à se tenir là, sur les marches des escaliers de la salle commune des rouges et ors, menant à la chambre des filles de premières années. Toutes les nuits depuis son arrivée à Poudlard elle venait ici, sur ces marches, afin d'éviter de réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer leur ire, parmi elles se trouvaient quelques sang-purs. Elle se sentait idiote à rester ainsi sur les marches mais elle n'osait pas aller dans la salle commune, car toutes les nuits celle-ci était occupée par Harry Potter.

Le garçon de sixième année occupait toutes les nuits son coin de la salle commune. Il occupait plus précisément une table basse devant une cheminée et encadrée par des canapés, tout cela était situé à l'extrémité de la salle, en retrait des autres. Tout le monde dans la tour appelait cette zone de la salle commune, le coin du Survivant. Seul le mystérieux Harry Potter et ses amis occupaient ce coin de la salle. C'était devenu la table du Survivant, à chaque fois qu'il était présent dans les quartiers des lions le garçon-qui-avait-survécu s'installait là et il étudiait pendant tout ce temps ignorant le monde l'entourant, cela rajoutait encore plus de mystère à la réputation d'Harry Potter.

Alors Elizabeth craignait de rentrer dans la salle commune et de déranger le Survivant, à en croire les rumeurs sa réaction pouvait être extrêmement brutale si elle avait le malheur de le déranger. Malheureusement, l'escalier menant à la chambre des filles de première année se trouvait juste à côté du coin du jeune Lord Potter. Donc elle restait là comme tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle s'était même endormie plusieurs fois sur ces marches, étrangement elle s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans son lit, sûrement la magie du château.

\- Tu viens t'asseoir ou tu vas te coucher gamine. Déclara la voix du Survivant, faisant sursauter la première année effrayée. Que devait-elle faire ? Le Survivant n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre mouvement vers elle, le regard toujours plongé dans les livres étendus sur la table devant lui. Elizabeth le regardait totalement interloquée et légèrement effrayée. Jamais depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle n'avait échangé un mot avec Harry Potter.

Le garçon de sixième année était une véritable énigme pour l'ensemble du corps étudiant. Le garçon avait été une star, le célèbre golden-boy de Gryffondor, le chevalier blanc du monde magique, pourtant tout héros qu'il était, il était le seul étudiant de l'école à avoir fait un long séjour dans la sinistre prison d'Azkaban, le seul à avoir été accusé d'être un assassin. Le jeune homme était mystérieux, seul ses amis interagissaient avec lui, tous les autres élèves l'évitaient et lui-même ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher des autres.

L'isolement volontaire du Survivant était à l'origine d'un grand nombre de rumeur sur lui. Dès le premier jour le garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde en s'évanouissant à moitié dans la grande salle, certains proclamaient qu'il avait été empoisonné par Voldemort, d'autres affirmaient que Poudlard lui-même avait cherché à éliminer une menace potentielle contre ses étudiants. Tous les premières années de Gryffondor avaient été briefé par le préfet en chef de se méfier du Survivant. Après tout qui pouvait savoir ce qu'Azkaban pouvait avoir fait au Lord Black.

Finalement Elizabeth prit son courage à deux mains, comme une véritable Gryffondor, elle alla rejoindre le Survivant à sa table. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard toujours posé sur ses livres. Lizzie l'observait lire et prendre des notes, regardant les livres elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas la langue utilisée dans les bouquins du garçon de sixième année.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Finit-elle de demander, de sa petite voix timide.

\- Ça ne se voit pas, je suis en plein safari. Actuellement je prends des photos de pingouins faisant du surf sur des hippopotames anorexiques. Répondit sarcastiquement le jeune Lord d'une voix neutre, ne portant aucune émotion.

\- Eh ! Se révolta-t-elle, n'appréciant pas le sarcasme de son aîné.

\- Question idiote, réponse idiote. Rétorqua Harry ignorant l'expression outrée de la jeune fille.

\- D'accord. Si tu insistes. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? Demanda la fillette énervée.

\- J'étudie les différents liens entre les âmes et la magie.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans la magie de l'âme ?

\- L'immortalité, l'esclavage, la mort, l'amour, la vie, la torture, etc…

\- Heu… C'est très … diversifié. Déclara la fillette dubitative, qui, de sain d'esprit aimerait étudier un sujet aussi sombre. C'était légèrement déconcertant pour une sorcière née-moldue venant tout juste de rentrer dans le monde magique. Apprendre l'existence d'une telle magie cela l'avait refroidi.

\- Oui, très diversifié et relativement complexe. Extrêmement fascinant. Répliqua le Survivant.

\- Et pourquoi, tu étudies la magie de l'âme ça à l'air horrible. Et c'est sûrement de la magie noire ? Demanda incertaine la fillette, se tortillant sur place à cause de la timidité et de l'anxiété de se trouver devant le célèbre garçon-qui-avait-survécu, le mystérieux sixième année, le centre des rumeurs de l'école.

\- Bien-sûr que c'est considéré comme de la magie noire, toucher à l'âme est toujours sombre. Expliqua le jeune homme toujours plongé dans ses livres, à déchiffrer des inscriptions incompréhensibles pour la première année qui faisait le pied de grue devant sa table.

\- Assieds toi, gamine. Je n'apprécie pas te voir te tortiller devant moi comme si tu avais une envie d'uriner. Déclara sarcastiquement le Lord Potter, vexant la fillette qui se laissa tomber brutalement sur le canapé derrière le Survivant en grommelant, sous le sourire son aîné. Mais ce que ne savait pas la première année, c'est que celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas Harry Potter mais son immortel de poche, Ulysse. Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu était à l'heure actuelle inconscient dans son propre esprit, occupé à assimiler les connaissances et les souvenirs de son ami Amazone.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu étudies la magie de l'âme ? Revint à la charge la fillette pensant se venger du garçon de sixième année, en le dérangeant dans ses études.

\- Je cherche à comprendre comment une connexion entre deux êtres peut se former. Je cherche également à savoir comment une personne peut rester en vie après la désintégration de son corps physique. Et une méthode pour projeter une âme en dehors de son corps. Répondit sérieusement l'immortel. Depuis un certain temps Ulysse cherchait pourquoi Harry était lié par un lien mental avec Voldemort, ainsi que les raisons de la survie du mage noir. Pour le moment son enquête l'avait poussé à s'intéresser de plus près à la branche de la magie liée à l'âme. Bien-sûr l'esprit complexe de l'immortel travaillait sur d'autres projets. Comme celui qui consistait à séparer momentanément son âme du corps du Survivant afin de soulager la pression qu'il faisait peser sur le mental de son hôte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un domaine fascinant. Il est toujours intéressant d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

\- Mais… mais … ce n'est pas … de la magie noire ?

\- C'est considéré tout comme, par le Ministère. Mais c'est un mensonge, la magie n'a pas de couleur. Est-ce que le vent ou l'électricité en ont une? Non! Le ministère utilise la mention de magie noire pour nous contrôler, toutes branches de la magie qu'il considère comme potentiellement dangereuse, ou qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Avant la création du ministère, la magie noire était plus une notion éthique, tout ce qui allait à l'encontre des lois de la magie était considéré comme sombre. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, je suis d'accord la magie de l'âme est un domaine assez rebutant et rarement utilisé à des fins philanthropiques. Plus souvent les sorciers qui l'expérimente sont rarement qualifiés comme étant des sorciers blancs ou appartenant au camp de la lumière.

\- Euh… D'accord, mais alors pourquoi tu l'étudies, si c'est de la magie noire? Demanda la jeune Élisabeth confuse. Son aîné ne venait-il pas, par ses paroles d'avouer qu'il était un Mage Noir ? Est-ce que les rumeurs à propos du Survivant étaient véridiques ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à questionner son aîné poussé par la curiosité. Le choipeaux avait eu raison de lui proposer d'intégrer Serdaigle, elle avait beaucoup de qualités appréciées par les aigles. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette sang-pur qui l'avait rabaissé dans le train à cause de son statut sanguin.

\- J'essaie de comprendre comment deux âmes peuvent être liées tout en ayant deux conteneurs différents ou trouver un moyen pour projeter une âme en dehors de son corps. Répondit négligemment le jeune Lord toujours plongé dans ses livres.

\- C'est possible ça ? Interrogea la jeune lionne dubitative, après un long silence. Elle était loin d'être à l'aise avec cette conversation.

\- Non. Si tu sépares ton âme de ton corps, tu meurs.

\- Euh… d'accord, très joyeux. Pourquoi tu cherches à faire ça si ça mène forcément à la mort? Ça n'a pas de sens. Demanda de plus en plus confuse la jeune fille.

\- Car c'est l'une des pistes pour créer un moyen de projeter sa consciente en dehors de son corps, afin de permettre à l'utilisateur de cette technique de se retrouver à deux endroit en même temps. Expliqua l'immortel toujours concentré sur sa lecture. L'immortel avait bien-évidement omis de révéler ses véritables intentions, qui consistaient à séparer sa conscience de celle de son hôte pendant ses heures de classes, afin d'éviter l'ennui provoqué par les heures de classes. Il avait aussi dans l'idée de trouver une alternative moins risquée que le rituel d'absorption des connaissances de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Un peu comme la projection astrale ? Demanda la fillette incertaine. Elle avait entendu parler de cette méthode par deux septièmes années, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, mais elle ne l'avait pas comprise.

\- Non. La projection spectrale n'a rien à voir. Et je vois à ta tête que toi-même tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamine. Elisabeth rougit, embarrassée par la réponse du badboy de sa maison. Mais à sa grande surprise le Survivant se tourna pour la première fois vers elle. Et avec patience lui expliqua la notion qui lui était inconnue.

\- La projection spectrale est une branche de la divination. Elle permet de voir le passé, le présent et les différents futurs existants en effectuant une sorte de transe. C'est un concept assez complexe à comprendre, mais en pratique cela revient à plonger son propre corps dans une profonde léthargie, permettant ainsi à l'esprit de se libérer des contraintes physiques et se créer un corps spectral. Une forme intangible et invisible qui peut se déplacer dans l'espace et le temps. Ce genre de méthode est extrêmement complexe et dangereuse à mettre en œuvre comme la plupart des branches de la divination, après tout il y a bien une raison pour que tous les sorciers adeptes de la divination soient aussi perchés.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches ? Une méthode pour projeter ton esprit ?

\- Non. Tu n'as pas compris. Je recherche à établir une méthode me permettant de projeter un esprit où une âme, tout en gardant mon corps actif habité par une conscience. Cela me permettrait d'être à deux endroits en même temps.

\- D'accord, mais il ne te faut pas deux âmes pour ça ? Je croyais qu'un corps sans âme était un corps mort ? Demanda la jeune fille. La justesse de sa question attira l'attention du Survivant, qui se mit à la fixer avec intérêt. Être regardé de la sorte perturba grandement la première année, elle eu la désagréable sensation d'avoir son âme à nue devant ce regard.

\- Intéressant, tu n'es peut-être pas totalement idiote après tout.

\- EH ! Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire traiter d'idiote. S'insurgea la timide petite lionne.

\- Ah non ? Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? Répliqua narquoisement l'immortel.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Donc tu es venu essayer de trouver le sommeil dans la salle commune ? Ou tu préfères avoir les marches comme matelas. Manière intéressante de chercher le sommeil. Se moqua le Survivant, faisant rougir la fillette.

\- Co… comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle honteuse. Elle avait toujours fait attention à ne pas le déranger lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur les escaliers de son dortoir, toutes les nuits.

\- Comment crois-tu que tu regagnes ton lit toutes les nuits ?

\- … C'est …c'est toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Que la magie du château te ramenait toutes les nuits dans ton lit ? Non, Poudlard fait beaucoup de chose mais pas cela.

\- Mais … mais je croyais que les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de venir dans les dortoirs des filles. La préfète nous l'a assuré. Que les escaliers se transformaient en toboggan s'ils tentaient de monter chez nous.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Hermione, mais elle oublie toujours la règle numéro une de la magie.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Avec la magie rien n'est impossible. Elle a pour seule limite, l'imagination et la volonté du sorcier.

\- Comment tu as fait pour contourner les protections des escaliers alors ?

\- Aha ! Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. Répondit énigmatiquement le Survivant avec un sourire moqueur inscrit sur le visage. La jeune fille afficha une mine boudeuse à cette réponse. Elle avait compris que son aîné était espiègle.

\- Merci. Finit-elle par prononcer à contre cœur.

\- Pour ?

\- Me ramener dans mon lit. C'est gentil. Et merci de me laisser m'assoir avec toi. Remercia timidement la fillette avec gratitude. Etrangement elle appréciait côtoyer le jeune homme, malgré ses moqueries. Elle préférait cent fois subir les railleries du Survivant qu'être seule dans le froid de l'escalier. Et il y avait quelque chose chez son aîné qu'elle trouvait réconfortant, apaisant. Elle le trouvait même sympathique, après tout comment un jeune homme comme lui, qui avait la bienveillance de la réinstaller tous les soirs sous ses couvertures, pouvait être un terrible démon, comme l'indiquait certaine rumeur.

Sans s'en rendre compte la jeune fille était descendue du canapé pour s'asseoir sur le sol à côté du Survivant, qui avait repris sa lecture et son griffonnage. Elle s'était blottie contre le Survivant, comme elle le faisait chez elle, contre sa mère, pour se réconforter. Elle essayait de comprendre l'un des nombreux livres disposés sur cette table basse, que trouvait tellement intéressant son aîné.

Elle fut tirée de sa tentative de lire les écris incompréhensible devant elle, par l'apparition popée d'un Elfe de maison. Elisabeth voyait l'une de ces étranges créatures pour la première fois, elle avait lu plusieurs textes sur eux. Comme la plupart des nés-moldus, elle était horrifiée à l'idée que ces créatures soient considérées comme esclaves. Elle n'en fit pas la remarque à son nouvel ami, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos l'une des seules personnes la tolérant dans le château.

Sans compter que la petite créature aux grandes oreilles se trouvant devant elle ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être maltraitée, ou encore abusée, ou négligée. Elle avait plutôt l'air joyeuse, avec son sourire étincelant lui barrant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle tenait dans une main un petit plateau sur lequel reposaient une tasse et un verre. Son autre bras était encombré par une épaisse couverture.

\- Dobby apporte un autre verre pour le maître de la nuit. Dobby a aussi pensé que la jeune amie du maître de nuit pouvait avoir envie d'une bonne couverture bien chaude et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour aider la petite Miss à trouver de beaux rêves. Dobby a-t-il bien fait ? Demanda la petite créature en pépiant avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci, Dobby. Hocha le Survivant négligemment, beaucoup plus préoccupé par sa lecture. Le sourire du petit serviteur s'élargie encore plus face au remerciement de son maître. Il confia la tasse bien chaude aux mains d'une Elisabeth médusée.

\- Le maître de nuit ne devrait pas boire cette boisson empoisonnée. C'est très, très fort, elle tue les Elfes de maisons. Elle ne peut pas être bonne pour le maître de nuit. Réprimanda le petit elfe à la surprise de la première année de Gryffondor, remettant en cause ses croyances sur l'esclavage des Elfes de maison. Jamais un esclave ne se serait permis de réprimander son maître comme celui-ci.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne devrais pas faire Dobby. Répondit le jeune Lord d'une voix ennuyée, faisant comprendre à son valet qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de son avertissement et que le sujet était clos.

La petite créature le comprit rapidement. Il se mit donc à nettoyer consciencieusement la zone avec entrain. Elisabeth était fascinée par le manège chorégraphié de l'Elfe de maison. Petit à petit elle se retrouva entraînée vers le monde de Morphée, entre la douce chaleur apaisante de la couverture, la présence protectrice du Survivant et le délicieux chocolat chaud de Dobby eurent raison de sa fatigue.

Voir la forme endormie contre son maître fit sourire tendrement l'Elfe de maison alors que l'immortel lui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du poids supplémentaire contre son flan. Quand à Elisabeth, elle était heureuse de se retrouver ici, elle avait enfin trouvé sa place à Poudlard.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Il était minuit, Susan attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son oncle honoraire. Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous à cette heure-là. Ou plutôt Ulysse lui avait donné rendez-vous à travers son hôte. Elle savait qu'à cette heure de la journée l'immortel avait le contrôle du corps du Survivant. Elle avait déjà eu la chance de rencontrer son oncle à plusieurs reprises pendant la fin des vacances, lorsqu'il passait dans la nuit pour rendre visite à la salle aux mille visages du Manoir Bones, généralement Amélia et elle le rejoignaient. Assister à ces réunions de familles avait été fascinante et enrichissante. Elle avait appris de nombreuse choses sur l'histoire du monde qu'il soit magique ou moldu.

Mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir d'autres conversations de ce genre depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait croisé Ulysse qu'en de rares occasions et dans la majorité des cas, l'immortel était plongé dans des études en tous genres mélangeant ses recherches magiques et moldues, dans ces moment-là son oncle se coupait totalement du monde. Lors de leurs réunions familiales elle avait appris de ses aïeules que lorsque qu'Ulysse se mettait à étudier il avait tendance à ignorer totalement ce qui l'entourait. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de recevoir une invitation de la part d'Ulysse sur le créneau horaire où il étudiait.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en plein milieu de la nuit devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Un lieu de rencontre qu'elle aurait trouvé étrange venant d'un autre élève qu'Ulysse ou même Harry, l'un ou l'autre avaient passé beaucoup trop de temps à déambuler dans les couloirs du château. Poufsouffle était peut-être la maison de la loyauté et de la convivialité mais leur terrier était un secret bien gardé par tous les membres de leur maison.

Susan attendait donc son oncle vivant dans le corps de son ami, dans un couloir de l'école en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas d'être interpellée par l'un des préfets en patrouille, étant elle-même préfète, elle avait une autorisation contrairement à Harry. Il ne fallait mieux pas que le Survivant se fasse attraper en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu. Le jeune Lord était extrêmement surveillé par Dumbledore notamment. Le vieil homme attendait à l'affut de la moindre incartade d'Harry pour récupérer son pion et lui supprimer ses privilèges.

L'héritière du clan Bones soupira bruyamment. Elle commençait à s'impatienter, cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que la jeune femme attendait son oncle. A tous les coups Ulysse était beaucoup trop absorbé par ses études et n'avait pas vu le temps défiler, c'était l'un de ses défauts récurant selon les anciens membres de son clan. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa salle commune, elle entendit une mélodie sifflée avec entrain totalement massacrée.

Entendre ce massacre musical la fit sourire. Il était devenu légendaire au sein de sa famille, qu'Ulysse était le pire musicien ayant foulé la terre. La mélodie résonnait dans les couloirs faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois la rousse. Il n'y avait que son arrière, arrière grand-oncle, pour siffler à plein poumon au milieu des couloirs d'un château vide où il devait faire profil bas, d'autant plus après le couvre-feu. Pour la discrétion il allait devoir repasser. Pourtant malgré son manque de discrétion, l'Amazone ne réussit pas à l'apercevoir dans le couloir.

\- Salut, ma petite Suzy !

\- Tu es en retard ! Et tu n'es pas discret ! Répliqua la rousse énervée.

\- Oui, oui je sais. Mais à ma décharge j'ai été retenu par un Grunch.

\- Un Grunch ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Grunch ? Demanda sa nièce sceptique.

\- Oui, ce sont de petites créatures, vraiment toutes petites. Elles sont pleines de cheveux, regarde j'en ai plein sur mes vêtements. Ce genre de créature est extrêmement irritante, ça n'arrête pas de poser des questions et ça aime le chocolat chaud.

\- Tu ne me décrirais pas un être humain là ?

\- Peut-être. Bon maintenant que mon retard est éclairci. Allons-y. Déclara avec enthousiasme l'immortel.

\- Attend ! Tu es entrain de me dire que tu t'es laissé câliner par une fille ? Questionna la jeune femme avide de réponse. Elle n'était pas très portée sur les ragots, mais apprendre que son oncle immortel, celui qui avait la réputation d'être totalement insensible au monde l'entourant. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part. Ulysse était déjà parti sans se retourner, obligeant ainsi sa nièce à se lancer à sa suite sans avoir obtenu de réponse. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. L'immortel guida sa nièce à travers les couloirs déserts de l'école. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers les sanitaires hantés par Myrtle Warren, surnommée Mimi Geignarde, au deuxième étage du château.

Les deux descendants d'Helga venaient juste de pénétrer dans les sanitaires. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par les hurlements stridents de Mimi Geignarde, l'habitante des lieux , leur enjoignant de quitter son domaine sur le champ. Sa menace superbement ignorée par les deux visiteurs, obligea le spectre à se montrer afin de la réitérer une seconde fois.

Dès que le fantôme aperçu le visage du Survivant. Elle se figea, son cri mourut dans sa gorge, son expression colérique remplacée par un mélange de joie, de surprise, de curiosité et enfin par le doute. Cela fit sourire Susan, elle avait eu vent, par le biais des bavardages de leur petit groupe, qu'un fantôme du château avait un béguin pour Harry. C'était l'un des sujets d'amusement pour les membres de leurs cours. Mais le spectre ne s'était pas figé, en plein milieu de ses injonctions, à cause de la présence de son béguin dans son royaume. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez ses visiteurs. Quelque chose chez le Survivant la dérangeait. Elle trouvait quelque chose de changé chez lui. Son aura était différente par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, avant son enfermement.

Comme tous les fantômes du château, Mimi Geignarde était liée à l'école et comme n'importe quels spectres, elle pouvait percevoir les auras. Cela était une forme de protection pour l'école, permettant aux fantômes d'être prévenu de la présence d'un intrus.

C'était sa lecture de l'aura du Survivant qui perturba l'adolescente éthérée. Devant elle se trouvait une aura étrange, celle d'Harry était légèrement floue. Floue comme si son aura possédait une ombre. Une ombre qui résonnait étrangement avec la magie ambiante du château, s'harmonisant pratiquement avec elle.

\- Tu n'es pas Harry ! Accusa le fantôme de Myrtle Warren.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda l'immortel affichant son éternel sourire narquois, bien connu de ses proches.

\- Heu … enfin… tu es presque… que lui. Laissa échapper, la fille spectrale totalement perdue. Elle était troublée, elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle perturbation de son sens magique.

\- Tu hésites ? Donc je peux supposer que tu possèdes bien la capacité de voir les auras, comme tous les autres esprits du château. Ce constat platement prononcé par le Survivant fit frissonner la forme éthérée de l'adolescente à lunettes. Devant elle se trouvait un Harry qui n'était pas totalement Harry, mais surtout un Harry qui semblait connaitre certains des secrets de Poudlard. Elle sentait que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être extrêmement gênante. Sentant venir le danger Mimi essaya de disparaître en fuyant à travers l'un des murs. Elle fut interrompue dans sa fuite par l'arrivée de la Dame Grise, la haute autorité des fantômes du château.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part Myrtle!

\- Ma Dame ?

\- Harry Potter a soulevé une question intéressante. Déclara froidement la Dame spectrale mais elle donna néanmoins un sourire chaleureux au Survivant et à Susan.

\- Ah ?! Et quelle est-elle ma Dame ? Interrogea la silhouette fantomatique avec anxiété, craignant de plus en plus ce qui allait suivre.

\- Si tu vois les auras. Comment se fait-il que tu n'es rien remarqué lorsqu'une fillette possédée venait régulièrement ici, il y a cinq ans ?

\- Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué non plus! Tenta de se défendre la résidente des lieux, mais elle savait pertinemment que cette excuse n'allait pas être suffisante.

\- Ma petite Suzy, connais-tu un ou deux sorts d'exorcisme? Demanda négligemment le Survivant, montrant par cette menace voilée que la réponse du spectre à lunettes ne lui plaisait pas. Myrtle le comprit immédiatement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller la rousse du regard, elle était un menace, notamment si c'était elle qui exécutait la menace à moitié dissimulée par le Survivant. Susan, quant à elle hocha simplement la tête, elle savait que dans cette histoire son rôle se cantonnait à celui d'une simple spectatrice. C'était à Ulysse de mener l'interrogatoire et il savait lorsqu'on lui mentait.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Myrtle lui mentait et Ulysse le savait, l'anxiété visible sur le visage éthérée de Mimi était l'un des indices, mais cela n'était pas le seul. Ulysse avait noté un certain nombre d'incohérence dans le récit que lui avait fait Harry de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Notamment l'absence de la signalisation de la possession partielle de Ginny Weasley dans l'affaire de la chambre des secrets. Comment avait-elle réussie à passer sous le radar de la vision des auras des fantômes du château ? L'immortel pouvait comprendre l'absence de signalement venant des autres fantômes spectres. Il était assez simple d'échapper aux différentes patrouilles de fantômes ou de préfets, après tout Harry, lui-même était doué pour les éviter. Mais pour Mimi Geignarde c'était différent, contrairement à ses confrères esprits, elle hantait principalement les sanitaires du deuxième étage et rarement les couloirs. Donc elle avait obligatoirement croisé la jeune Wesley lors de sa première année et elle avait dû observer l'anomalie dans son aura au minimum une fois, lorsque la petite rousse possédée venait ouvrir la chambre des secrets.

Cette absence de signalement était justement la principale incohérence relevée par l'immortel. Et elle pouvait indiquer de graves retombées. L'une d'entre elle signifiait que le directeur jouait un double jeu et n'avait aucun scrupule à user des élèves à sa charge comme de vulgaires pions à sacrifier. Car le protocole du château, si les fantômes repéraient une anomalie chez un élève ou une intrusion, voulait que le directeur en soit immédiatement informé. Donc si Myrtle l'avait respecté, Dumbledore avait été prévenu et il avait refusé d'agir, surement en contraignant le fantôme à se taire également. Ou cela signifiait une faille de sécurité majeure dans les protections de Poudlard couverte par le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde volontairement ou sous la contrainte. Et c'était exactement ce que comptait découvrir l'immortel.

\- Alors Myrtle? Répond ! Pressa froidement la Dame Grise. Heléna Serdaigle commençait à s'impatienter face au manque de réponse de sa jeune consœur. Elle était extrêmement attachée à Poudlard. Elle était la gardienne du château depuis sa reconquête après la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rodric Serpentard. Penser qu'elle avait été flouée et qu'un des fantômes sous sa juridiction était à l'origine d'une possible faille la rendait furieuse.

\- Je… je ne … ne pouvais pas le trahir. Je … je vous le jure ma Dame, je… je ne voulais pas. Mais je… je ne pouvais pas le trahir. C'est… c'était son aura,… la… même, c'est… c'était son âme. Finit par bafouiller l'ancienne Serdaigle entre deux sanglots. Elle s'était effondrée face la colère de la Dame Grise. Elle n'avait jamais vu la noble dame de Serdaigle dans un tel état. Elle lui faisait peur et elle avait honte de ses actes, sans parler de ce faux Harry qui la terrorisait.

\- Attend ! Tu as dit, il ? Qui est, il ? Demanda soudainement l'immortel intrigué. Une question venait de germer dans son esprit: « Parlait-t-elle de Jedusor? ». D'après les informations transmises par son hôte, Ulysse savait que Mimi Geignarde n'avait jamais vu Jedusor lorsqu'il avait ouvert la chambre la première fois. Elle avait déclaré avoir seulement entendu le sifflement permettant d'ouvrir l'accès à la chambre. Comment avait-elle pu voir l'aura d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue? Comprenant cela Ulysse sourit, il venait de mettre le doigt sur un point essentiel. Une impression rapidement confirmé par l'expression honteuse de l'adolescente fantomatique.

\- Raconte-moi ! Comment es-tu morte, Myrtle Warren ? Et je ne veux pas la soupe que tu as servie à Harry. Je veux la vérité ! … Sinon Susan y ici présente sera ravie d'expérimenter l'un des sortilèges d'exorcisme de son répertoire sur toi! Ordonna le fils d'Helga, faisant amplifier les pleurs du fantôme.

\- Myrtle exécutes toi ! Abonda également Helena Serdaigle en colère.

\- J'ai… j'ai vu… des… des yeux jaunes…

\- Non ! Pas cette histoire! Je te l'ai dit ! Je veux la vraie version !

\- …

\- Tu connaissais Jedusor ? Hein! Répond! Exigea brutalement l'immortel.

\- Ou …Oui.

\- Il était là, le jour de ta mort !?

\- Ou … Oui. Finit-elle par renifler de terreur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, Myrtle ? Demanda la Dame Grise en essayant d'être conciliante. Elle jouait le rôle du gentil flic, bien qu'elle ait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'allait pas aimer les révélations de sa jeune charge.

\- Parce que c'est une idiote! Voilà pourquoi!

\- Ulysse suffit! Calme-toi Myrtle. Calme toi et dit nous pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

\- Je… je l'aimais.

\- QUOI !? Hurlèrent à l'unisson la fille de Rowena et Susan.

\- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour Jedusor. Sacrifiée volontairement, je veux dire. Répliqua froidement l'immortel. Il était le seul à ne pas paraître surpris par cette révélation.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ça, toi? Demanda Susan encore sonnée par la nouvelle.

\- Il y a tout simplement beaucoup trop d'incohérence dans sa pseudo histoire. La première anomalie à son histoire est que les yeux d'un basilic ne sont pas jaunes mais rouges. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils ne sont mortels que si le basilic abaisse sa membrane nictitante. C'est une paupière translucide qui sert à protéger leurs yeux. Les yeux d'un basilic sont ses biens les plus précieux, ils sont tellement sensibles que même les rayons de lumière peuvent les blesser. Cette membrane les protège, les basilics l'abaissent seulement à l'instant de tuer. Comme elle translucide on peut voir la couleur rouge de ses yeux, bon il y a le petit désagrément qu'il y a un sérieux risque de finir pétrifier. Il y a également le fait que Sacha était un prédateur. Un prédateur tue pour se nourrir. Sacha n'aurait laissé qu'un cadavre déchiqueté. Alors que notre bonne amie Myrtle a été retrouvée intacte, morte, mais intacte. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une consigne de Jedusor. Un homme qui a instauré un règne de terreur basé sur le culte de la peur, je le vois mal refuser un coup de pub comme la moitié d'un cadavre totalement ensanglanté, déchiqueté et rongé par le poison. Le genre de chose qui causerait à coup sûr une panique dans l'école mais également dans tout le pays voire même peut-être le continent. Il y a aussi des incohérences même sur l'état fantomatique de Myrtle.

\- L'état fantomatique de Myrtle ? Demanda une Susan totalement stupéfiée par la révélation qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pas les explications de son oncle sur les basilics, mais plutôt par l'annonce d'un sacrifice volontaire, l'acte le plus ignoble qui soit.

\- Un esprit ne devient un fantôme que dans certains cas. Généralement ils ont été retenus par une émotion, ou un regret extrêmement intense au moment de leur mort. Souvent c'est la douleur qui les retient sur notre plan terrestre, comme Sir Nicolas, 45 coups de hache ça doit être mortellement douloureux. Il y a aussi le regret, beaucoup de fantômes sont restés sur notre plan à cause d'un regret qui les a torturé tout le long de leur vie, jusqu'à leur mort. Helena par exemple est devenue un spectre à cause de ses regrets. Elle est morte en attendant le retour de son amant….

\- J'apprécierai que tu n'étales pas ma vie au grand jour ! Interrompit brutalement la Dame Grise.

\- Ok, ok ! Bon reprenons. Il y a aussi le cas où les deux se réunissent, comme pour le Baron sanglant, qui est devenu un fantôme à cause de la douleur et le regret de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver sa fiancée, cette même fiancée qui l'a tué en le déchiquetant. Notre amie Mimi n'est devenue fantôme pour aucune de ses raisons selon son histoire. La mort par le regard d'un basilic est indolore sinon toutes les personnes pétrifiées auraient été retrouvées dans des postures montrant leur douleur. Donc si ce n'est pas la douleur il reste le regret. Quel regret assez puissant serait capable de bloquer une jeune adolescente sur le plan terrestre même après sa mort ? Demanda l'immortel sceptique, laissant planer un silence gênant pour permettre d'assimiler ses paroles accusatrices.

\- Est-ce parce que Myrtle était moquée par ses camarades ? Je ne pense pas ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit le regret qui a maintenu notre amie sur terre. Donc si ce n'est pas la douleur ou le regret. Que reste-il ?

\- Le sacrifice volontaire…. Soupira douloureusement Helena Serdaigle profondément déçue et accablée. Elle avait suivi le résonnement de son ancien élève, un résonnement qui s'avérait être vrai. Il y avait d'autre moyen pour devenir fantôme mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils aient pu être à la portée d'une adolescente, même une locataire de la tour des aigles. Donc il restait logiquement le sacrifice volontaire. L'acte le plus infâme existant sur terre. Un acte qui vous condamnait à la damnation éternelle.

\- Oui, le sacrifice volontaire. Celui par lequel on renonce volontairement à la vie, mais également à la mort. Où notre âme et notre magie nous sont arrachées, condamnant notre esprit à la folie. C'est pour cela que tu pleures autant. Hein ?… Ton esprit se souvient encore et encore du sacrifice, de la douleur qu'il a ressenti à ce moment-là, de la haine et du profond sentiment de trahison que ta propre magie t'as fait ressentir. C'est également pour cela que les créatures magiques te haïssent. Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que les sirènes du lac noir te détestaient, ainsi que les elfes de maison. Car pour eux tu es un être maudit ! Termina froidement Ulysse. Lui aussi était écœuré par cet acte. Il y avait très peu de chose sur cette terre qui était capable de gagner l'aversion haineuse de l'immortel mais le sacrifice volontaire était l'une des rares. Le fils d'Helga vénérait sa famille, la connaissance et surtout la magie, qui était pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux. Le sacrifice volontaire revenait à offrir sa magie pour qu'elle soit brulée comme un simple déchet et ça c'était purement et simplement un affront pour Ulysse.

\- C'est vrai, Myrtle? Tu t'es sacrifiée volontairement? Pourquoi?! Interrogea la Dame Grise abasourdit, refusant de croire cela possible même si dans le ton de sa voix on pouvait entendre un mélange de dégout et de pitié. Mimi Geignarde hocha timidement la tête, morte de honte. Lorsqu'elle s'était volontairement sacrifié pour Jedusor, elle ignorait totalement ce à quoi elle s'exposait, mais ses nombreuses années d'errances dans ses sanitaires lui avait fait réaliser son erreur et la monstruosité de son acte.

\- Il… il m'a promis… que l'on s'aimerait pour toujours.… A…a… avec ce rituel,… notre amour devait être immortel! Il… il m'a fait boire une potion… et… et j'ai senti une brûlure,… une brûlure en moi. Oui… la douleur, je m'en souviens maintenant,… j'avais mal, très, très mal,… la douleur me déchirait de l'intérieur. Il… lui… il me regardait, il était beau, il me regardait avec fierté…. avec amour. Puis l'explosion, j'ai senti quelque chose en moi exploser. La douleur est revenue… c'était pire... mon corps brûlait… c'est... c'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles voulaient sortir de mon corps. J'ai…. J'ai hurlé,… j'ai... je me suis mise à saigner…y… il y avait du sang partout,… Il sortait de mes yeux, de… de mon nez, de ma pe…peau. Puis… mes yeux se sont mis à voir jaunes… puis plus rien… la douleur s'est arrêtée. Et j'étais là, il me souriait. Raconta le fantôme de l'adolescente. Entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle avait arrêté de cacher son secret et à sa plus grande honte elle avait finalement avouée.

\- Une idiote manipulée au nom de l'amour, ça fait tellement cliché! Tu l'as laissé t'arracher ton noyau magique et ton âme. C'était ça la douleur idiote. Ta magie s'est rebellée contre toi. Un amour éternel… pathétique. Répliqua le fils d'Helga avec sa voix chargée de sarcasme, il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son dégoût envers ce fantôme. Le regard de haine qu'il lui lançait fit comprendre à la fille fantomatique qu'elle devait se trouver le plus loin possible de cet homme avec le corps d'Harry.

Mimi geignarde ne se fit pas prier, elle disparut à travers un mur, laissant les sanitaires dans un silence de mort. Helena paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, profondément consternée par les révélations de Myrtle. Susan, elle était tellement choquée par ces révélations, qu'elle en était encore tétanisée. Elle venait de réaliser l'ampleur de la perfidie de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas hésité à profiter de la naïveté d'une jeune fille amoureuse afin de la convaincre de la nécessité de se sacrifier, pour lui. Cet homme était ignoble, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et cet homme était leur ennemi.

Le seul qui paraissait indifférent face à l'horreur de ces révélations était Ulysse. Sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il se remit en marche. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos centraux des sanitaires. Il caressa chacun des robinets, pour finalement s'arrêter face à celui où était gravé un petit serpent. Rapidement il fut rejoint par sa nièce, bien trop heureuse de se changer les idées. Changer de sujet lui permettait d'oublier pour un temps l'horreur suprême qu'avait commise l'ancienne Serdaigle pour Voldemort.

\- C'est pour ça que l'on est ici? Tu as eu la réponse que tu cherchais? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, toujours un peu bouleversée par les révélations de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Non. Ça ne fait que commencer, ma petite Suzy. _~Ouvres toi!~_ Siffla l'héritier des fondateurs. Ouvrant ainsi le compartiment secret derrière les lavabos. Révélant un trou béant rempli de ténèbres menant à la chambre des secrets.

L'Immortel et son arrière-arrière petite nièce regardait le vide, le chemin pour la tristement célèbre chambre des secrets. Susan était fascinée par le puit de ténèbres. Comment une telle entrée pouvait-elle se trouver cachée dans de simples toilettes? Pensa-t-elle.

\- Et maintenant, on fait comment pour descendre? Interrogea la rousse, en se tournant vers son oncle qui affichait maintenant son éternel sourire moqueur.

\- Comme ça! Répondit sérieusement le fils d'Helga en poussant sa nièce dans le vide, où elle disparut dans les ténèbres en hurlant.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

...

Susan atterrit brutalement sur un sol poussiéreux jonché d'ossements de rongeurs. Son hurlement avait été vite remplacé par un gémissement de douleur. Elle fulminait contre Ulysse. L'idiot l'avait poussé dans le vide sans aucun avertissement, tout en souriant comme un bienheureux. Elle n'en voulait pas seulement à l'immortel. Elle se reprochait également sa propre bêtise pour c' être fait avoir comme une vulgaire gamine par une farce qui lui paraissait maintenant plus qu'évidente.

Ses pensées vindicatives furent arrêtées par l'apparition d'une petite lueur descendant dans le sombre toboggan. Celui-là même qu'elle venait d'emprunter de manière assez brutale quelques instants auparavant. En guerrière bien entraînée, elle se mit en garde prête à faire face à un potentiel danger. Dans ce genre de ténèbres seul le danger ou Ulysse pouvait surgir. Et cette lueur descendait beaucoup trop lentement pour qu'elle corresponde à la chute de son oncle, selon elle.

Finalement sa déduction s'avéra être fausse. Elle vit émerger des ténèbres un Ulysse, tenant tranquillement dans le creux de sa main une sphère de lumière, surement un sort de _Lumos_. Il se tenait debout sur une plaque de marbre qui descendait lentement le long de la paroi du toboggan, comme un ascenseur moldu.

Voir son oncle la rejoindre calmement et surtout en douceur, attisa la colère de la jeune femme. Elle, elle avait eu le droit à la descente brutale.

\- Pourquoi !? Demanda-t-elle froidement, quand l'immortel posa pied à terre.

\- … Sa question n'attira même pas l'attention de l'ancien Amazone. Encore une manie difficilement supportable de l'immortel.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas prévenu pour l'ascenseur? Questionna la préfète des blaireaux, exigeant une réponse.

\- Pourquoi?… Simple, tu étais déjà parti avant que je ne t'en parle. Répondit-il évasivement. Il semblait beaucoup plus préoccupé à inspecter leur zone d'atterrissage que de répondre à sa nièce.

\- Tu m'as poussé ! Accusa-t-elle avec force.

\- Pousser, tomber, glisser, chuter, sauter, au final cela revient au même. Tu es descendue. C'est le principal. Répondit l'immortel avec lassitude. Avant même que Susan s'insurge contre le non-sens de cette réponse, il partit, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Laissant une Poufsouffle en colère et déstabilisée par la nonchalance dont il faisait preuve. Susan se retrouva à courir après lui, oubliant sa colère, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans le noir.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux côte à côte en silence. La jeune femme boudant toujours suite à sa "descente forcée" du toboggan, mais surtout frustrée de n'avoir pas réussi à décharger sa colère sur celui qui en était responsable. Ulysse, lui ignorait totalement l'irritation de sa nièce, il se contentait d'inspecter le tunnel dans lequel ils avançaient.

Rapidement ils durent se contorsionner pour franchir un tas de gravats laissé par l'éboulement provoqué par Lockhart, lors de la dernière visite d'Harry. La magie de l'école avaient petit à petit ouvert un passage à travers les décombres, mais la majorité des gravats était toujours au sol.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Murmura pour lui-même l'immortel, mais suffisamment fort pour que ses paroles furent entendues par l'héritière Bones, dont la colère s'évanouit afin de laisser place à la curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal?

\- L'état du tunnel. Jamais il n'aurait dû être aussi délabré. Jamais tous ces os n'auraient dû joncher comme cela le sol. Et jamais le plafond dans n'aurait dû s'effondrer de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda la préfète, légèrement perdue par cette déclaration. Ce couloir était vieux et abandonné, il était donc normal qu'il soit délabré.

\- Pourquoi? Rappelle-moi, le but de la chambre des secrets? Répliqua à son tour le fils d'Helga. Il savait que Susan devait être l'une des seules personnes du château à connaître la vérité concernant la chambre.

\- La chambre est une issue de secours. Elle est la voie d'évacuation du château en cas de danger ou de siège. Et elle abrite également les gardiens de l'école de Salazar et de Godric. D'après le livre d'Helga, elle est assez grande pour accueillir toute la population du château et celle de la ville qui s'étendait autrefois devant lui. Au total elle possède six entrées. Toutes dissimulées dans le château. Il y en a une près de chacune des salles communes, il y en a une autre sous la grande salle. Ces cinq entrées ne s'ouvrent seulement qu'en cas de danger. Et la dernière, celle que l'on emprunte actuellement. Elle mène à l'antichambre de Salazar Serpentard par laquelle on peut accéder à la chambre des secrets. Elle est le seul moyen d'accéder à la chambre en l'absence de danger. Répondit fièrement la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire étalage de ses connaissances, qu'elle dissimulait en temps normal à l'école, afin de s'en tenir à son personnage de bonne petite Poufsouffle timide et ignorante. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, elle aimait être avec Ulysse, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même, pas besoin de jouer un rôle.

\- Correcte. Maintenant vois-tu l'anormalité de la vétusté de cette entrée?

\- Euh … non.

\- Consternant ! Si la chambre est l'issue de secours du château, une protection de dernier recours, elle doit impérativement être facile d'accès. A aucun moment elle ne doit être encombrée par des gravats ou des ossements et encore moins sur le point de s'effondrer. Normalement la magie de l'école fait en sorte que l'accès soit toujours entretenu. C'est encore une preuve flagrante de la faiblesse dans laquelle se trouve Poudlard. La présence d'ossements est également une sérieuse anomalie. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir ici. Les gardiens de Salazar étaient normalement confinés à l'antichambre sans avoir la possibilité d'en sortir. Cela veut dire que l'antichambre a mal été scellée après le passage de Jedusor. Évalua gravement l'immortel, à la grande horreur de sa nièce.

\- Attend! Tu es entrain de me dire que le basilic pouvait errer en toute liberté dans l'école depuis les années 40? Interrogea la jeune femme effrayée à l'idée qu'une telle créature avait été laissée en liberté à cause de la bêtise d'un seul homme, dans une école remplie d'enfants.

\- Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même. La salle renfermait les gardiens de Salazar Serpentard, pas un mais les. Il n'y avait pas seulement un basilic parmi les gardiens du vieux, domestiquer un basilic est extrêmement fastidieux, sans compter que les basilics ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble. Ils sont solitaires, ils se réunissent seulement pour se reproduire. Donc il y avait seulement Sacha comme basilic parmi les gardiens du vieux connard. Les autres gardiens étaient des serpents, des centaines et des centaines de serpents en tout genre, des venimeux, des non-venimeux et bien d'autres. Des serpents beaucoup plus petits qu'un basilic, ce qui n'est pas difficile.

\- Ce sont ces serpents qui se sont échappés ?

\- Oui, la porte a dû être mal fermée et les serpents ont pu s'échapper. Ils ont dû rester dans ces tunnels au début, se nourrissant des rats vivant dans les canalisations, puis après ils sont sortis rejoindre la forêt, là où il y a plus de nourriture.

\- Et comme cela l'école a perdu une partie de ses protecteurs. Soupira la préfète. Elle n'était pas forcément très favorable à l'idée d'avoir une nuée de serpents en liberté comme gardiens pour une école pleine d'enfants. Mais elle avait confiance dans les protections des fondateurs.

\- Peut-être. Il est toujours possible, que les ancrages posés sur eux pour les lier à Poudlard, soient toujours actifs. J'espère qu'on n'aura jamais l'occasion de le savoir. Répondit l'immortel, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une épaisse porte blindée, sculptée de magnifiques bas-relief représentant des serpents entremêlés. Le fils d'Helga ne put s'empêcher de les caresser avec nostalgie. Il se mit à siffler doucement en fourchelangue.

\- Ce château est quand même injuste. Déclara soudainement la jeune héritière Bones.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Les fourchelangues ont un avantage non-négligeable dans cette école. Ils peuvent ouvrir des tunnels secrets, la chambre, des compartiments secrets dans la bibliothèque et ils peuvent donner des ordres à une partie des protections du château.

\- Bien-sûr que le fourchelangue est utilisé dans une grande partie des protections magiques, étant donné que c'est une langue magique. Le sifflement crée une vibration chargée de magie dans l'air, qui rentre en contact avec la magie présente sur certains objets. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la majorité des langues. Il existe peu de langue magique et le fourchelangue fait partie des plus accessible, c'est la raison pour laquelle les fondateurs l'on choisit. Mais normalement une autre langue magique devrait également fonctionner. Je suis sûr que l'Elfique fonctionnerait sans aucun problème, malheureusement les cordes vocales des êtres humains ne leur permettent pas de parler cette langue, peut-être le druidique à la limite. Extrapola l'immortel évasivement, absorbé par sa contemplation des serpents.

\- Peut-être mais elle est héréditaire, c'est un désavantage pour ceux qui ne l'on pas dans le sang. Contra la rousse.

\- Faux. Il n'y a rien d'héréditaire, c'est une idée reçue. Il n'existe aucune magie héréditaire. Le fourchelangue, la vision céleste, la divination, la métamorphomagie et tout le reste son accessible par tout le monde. Il suffit de l'apprendre. Ce que l'on croit être de la magie héréditaire est seulement une prédisposition naturelle. La seule différence entre une personne qui possède cette prédisposition et une autre, c'est que l'utilisation de ces magies lui demandera beaucoup moins d'effort.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Harry par exemple a déjà eu recours à la métamorphomagie alors qu'il n'est pas considéré comme métamorphomage. C'était quand il était petit, sa tante lui a rasé les cheveux et il les a fait repousser en une seule nuit. C'était de la métamorphomagie, mais il lui a fallu une nuit. Bien-sûr il n'était qu'un enfant, ne contrôlant absolument pas sa magie, mais tout de même c'en était. Si tu veux, je pourrai très bien t'apprendre le fourchelangue. Proposa l'immortel, en continuant à admirer la porte de l'antichambre.

\- Sérieusement ? Et même la métamorphomagie ? Ou la vision céleste ?

\- Non, cela je ne pourrai pas. Peut-être la théorie à la limite, mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté ces magies. Si tu veux le faire je te conseille de t'adresser à Nymphadora ou Luna, elles sont toutes les deux respectivement métamorphe naturelle pour l'une et voyante naturelle pour l'autre. Elles sont plus indiquées pour te guider dans la pratique, ce n'est pas le genre de chose à expérimenter seul.

\- D'accord, je verrai. Tu m'apprendras le fourchelangue ?

\- Si tu veux ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Si c'est le cas pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que c'est un don héréditaire ?

\- Car les gens sont idiots et principalement les sorciers. Les vieilles familles spécialisées dans ces domaines magiques on fait en sorte de propager cette idée, car cela leur donnait le monopole, un avantage sur les autres. Et petit à petit certains ont remarqué que les mêmes membres de certaines familles étaient capable de les utiliser ils ont imaginé que cela avait avoir avec leur sang. Et ce n'est pas les puristes qui sont allés les contre dire, ni les autorités car cela leur permettaient d'enlever une magie difficile à contrôler. Encore une vérité que l'on vous a caché. Conclu le fils d'Helga dans un murmure théâtral, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il était maintenant temps pour lui d'ouvrir la vieille porte.

Comme prévu, Ulysse usa du fourchelangue pour ouvrir l'épaisse porte blindée. Les énormes serpents sculptés se séparèrent pour laisser place à une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierres, autour desquels s'enroulaient de splendides serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère imposante, légèrement étouffante. Cela donnait l'impression d'être constamment surveillé par une puissance supérieure.

Susan ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait lu d'innombrables récits, écris par les membres de son clan, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être ébahie par cette salle. La jeune Amazone connaissait ces origines, elle était une simple antichambre, l'étape se trouvant avant la véritable chambre des secrets. Elle avait été conçue pour dissuader les intrus de pénétrer dans l'ultime protection du château.

Elle trouvait navrant qu'une partie de ces protections aient été neutralisé par l'ignorance d'un seul homme. La principale preuve de l'ambition démesurée de cet homme était parfaitement visible, au beau milieu de cette antichambre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Susan pour se trouver nez à nez avec elle.

Au pied d'une immense statue, faisant la hauteur de la salle, représentant un sorcier barbu à la mine sévère, se trouvait un bassin dans lequel pataugeait l'imposant cadavre d'un basilic millénaire. L'héritière Bones fut impressionnée par la taille de la créature. Ce monstre faisait plus de 15 m de long et pratiquement deux de hauteur. Il, lui était encore difficile de croire que c'était son ami, Harry qui avait réussi à le vaincre alors qu'il avait seulement 12 ans.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Ce murmure triste à peine audible, prononcé par Ulysse, sortie la jeune rousse de ses pensées contemplatives. L'immortel caressait affectueusement le museau du serpent géant, qui avait été autrefois son amie. Susan était peinée pour lui, tout au long de sa longue vie son oncle avait eu très peu de personnes qu'il avait considéré comme étant un véritable ami et ce reptile imposant en avait été une.

\- Encore une victime innocente de l'idiotie des hommes, toujours à la recherche du pouvoir. Soupira le fils d'Helga.

\- Je suis désolée, Ulysse. Compatit la jeune femme, au chagrin de son oncle.

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, à ce que je sache. Le véritable coupable est Jedusor. Répondit avec une parfaite neutralité l'immortel, déconcertant la jeune femme. Ulysse avait une vision du monde assez personnelle, ce qui était également le cas pour son rapport à la mort. Malgré sa façon de voir le monde, il ne blâmait pas Harry pour la mort de son amie à écaille. Mais bel et bien Voldemort, le véritable monstre qui avait transformé la noble créature en une vulgaire marionnette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le cadavre du reptile. Elle connaissait l'attachement de l'immortel pour ce serpent géant. Il était possible qu'il veuille lui rendre un dernier hommage à travers une crémation ou un enterrement.

\- Pour?

\- Pour le corps de ton amie basilic?

\- Ah! Pour Sacha! Je vais la transformer en ingrédients à potion. Répondit tranquillement l'immortel. Cette réponse prononcée avec négligence perturba sa nièce. Il finit par se détourner du cadavre de la créature qui avait été son amie, mais c'était exactement le genre de réponse que l'on pouvait attendre d'Ulysse. Ses tantes l'avait mise en garde.

Heureusement Harry ne semblait pas avoir hérité de cette tare lors du rituel. Indifférent aux pensées de sa nièce, Ulysse monta le petit escalier dissimulé derrière la statue, permettant d'accéder à un palier caché dans la tête de Salazar Serpentard. Susan se précipita pour le rejoindre, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer. Sentant au fond d'elle, que l'immortel lui servant d'oncle était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. En effet Ulysse était en pleine contemplation d'une série de runes gravées sur un tableau dissimulé à l'arrière du crâne de la statue de son père biologique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea l'héritière de Poufsouffle curieuse.

\- Un tableau runique relativement simple. Répondit son oncle en dégainant sa baguette.

Ulysse se mit à tapoter les runes dans un ordre précis. Cette combinaison bien que précise restait tout de même très simple remarqua la jeune femme, même elle, avec ses maigres connaissances dans cette branche de la magique, aurait été capable de comprendre ce tableau. Il suffisait de toucher les runes afin de remettre une phrase dans l'ordre. En soit un véritable jeu d'enfant.

Une fois la phrase : « Ho Poudlard ! Révèle-nous tes grands secrets ! » En alphabet runique retranscrit dans le bon ordre, le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un second casse-tête pour enfant. Celui-ci était un puzzle composé d'une dizaine de carreaux en céramique peints aux armoirie des maisons de Poudlard totalement désorganisé. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le but de cette énigme consistait à reconstituer les blasons de l'école.

La simplicité de ce dernier mécanisme magique déconcerta la jeune femme, ce genre de casse-tête était censé verrouiller les ultimes protections de Poudlard. Un enfant de cinq ans devait être en mesure de les résoudre. Mais alors qu'Ulysse achevait d'assembler ce puzzle simpliste, plusieurs faisceaux lumineux apparurent dans l'antichambre. Ils émergèrent des yeux de toutes les statues présentes dans cette salle. Chacun de ces faisceaux lumineux se réunissaient au centre de l'antichambre, en une immense sphère de lumière. Alors qu'un pilier émergeait du sol devant eux, là où c'était trouvé les deux casse-têtes runiques. Cet autel était incrusté de dizaines de petites billes en marbre noir.

Contrairement à sa nièce, Ulysse ne fut pas surpris de voir l'émergence de l'autel. Stoïquement il alla se placer derrière, face à la vaste antichambre et l'immense sphère lumineuse se trouvant en son centre.

\- Ceci est la console de commande. Désigna l'immortel, anticipant la question que s'apprêtait à poser la rousse.

Susan regarda son oncle légèrement sceptique, cette réponse évasive n'était pas suffisante pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle l'observa faire rouler les sphères de commande entre ses doigts. Ulysse semblait être habitué à les manipuler. Le regardant faire Susan comprit le but de la manœuvre, au fur et à mesure que l'immortel, manipulait avec dextérité les billes de contrôle, la sphère de lumière se désagrégeait petit à petit pour laisser place à quatre magnifiques totems cachés à l'intérieur. Chacun d'entre eux représentaient l'animal symbole des maisons de Poudlard.

\- Ils…Ils sont magnifiques ! Murmura la jeune femme époustouflée par les créatures éthérées. Elle était également impressionnée par la complexité de ce dernier casse-tête. Un simple murmure qui attira immédiatement l'attention des créatures lumineuses. Les quatre sublimes animaux fantastiques se précipitèrent vers eux sauvagement.

\- Incline-toi! Fais ce que je te dis! Ordonna doucement l'immortel. Susan s'exécuta, faisant confiance à son oncle pour gérer les quatre totems de magie pure.

Voyant la posture inoffensive et soumise de leurs visiteurs, les quatre créatures éthérées stoppèrent leur course. Elles vinrent s'incliner calmement à leur tour devant les deux descendants d'Helga. Ulysse sorti un petit couteau de ses manches et s'entailla la main, ne sourcillant pas face à la morsure de la lame. Sans geste brusque il s'approcha de chacune des créatures. A l'approche de l'immortel elles ouvrirent leurs gueules en signe de soumission. Nullement intimidé, Ulysse posa sa main ensanglanté sur la langue des totems, leur faisant gouter son sang.

\- Bouche-toi les oreilles! Conseilla le fils d'Helga après avoir regagné sa place aux côtés de sa petite nièce, une fois son étrange rituel effectué. Ne réfléchissant pas, Susan s'exécuta, curieuse de découvrir la suite des événements. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la raison de cet ordre. Les quatre totems étincelant de magie se mirent à rugir à l'unisson vers les profondeurs ténébreuses du plafond.

Un hurlement sauvage, puissant et ravageur qui se répercuta sur les murs de l'antichambre. Les vibrations créées lors de ce rugissement déverrouillèrent la véritable chambre des secrets. Susan s'était attendue à voir apparaitre une porte cachée quelque part dans la salle, mais encore une fois Poudlard pris au dépourvu la jeune femme. Aucune porte n'émergea de nulle part, au contraire c'était la salle qui se modifiait pour laisser place à la chambre des secrets. Autour d'elle le décor changea, les murs, les piliers et les statues, y compris celle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, furent aspirés dans le sol. Au plus grand émerveillement.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est terminé, j'espère pouvoir le poster pour le jour de Noel (en fonction de mes disponibilités). Il a pour titre**_ _ **Rencontre à minuit**_ __ _ **II.**_ _ **Il fera un peu plus de 11 000 mots.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question. Je réponds la plupart du temps. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement des fictions à jour ainsi que la date à laquelle je les poste.**_

 _ **Attention risque de spoils !**_

 _ **Si vous voulez garder le mystère de l'histoire je vous conseille d'arrêter de lire et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **A la prochaine.**_

 _ **Réponses générales à la review de Lils et Guest anonyme :**_

 _ **Je te remercie pour ta review. J'ai pris note de tes remarques sur mes coquilles et j'en tiendrais comptes lors de ma prochaine mise à jour.**_

 _ **Concernant Takamori Satsuma, il ne fera pas parti de l'intrigue, il ne sera même pas un personnage secondaire. C'est un personnage décédé dans la chronologie de l'histoire ayant à peu près le même rôle que Grindelwald dans la saga originale.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	27. Chapitre XXVII

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur,**_

 _ **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS.**_

 _ **En ce jour de fête je poste le chapitre 27 de la Vérité cachée.  
J'espère que ce chapitre plaira d'avantage que le dernier, qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de retour. **_

_**Je tiens néanmoins à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.  
Donc un grand merci à :  
Aya31, Stormtrooper2, Pims10, Yami Shino, adenoide, Maitre Xehanort, sarouna 92 et Zialema pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier**_ _ **djennys**_ _ **pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _Chapitre XXVII_

 _Rencontre à minuit II_

Susan était totalement époustouflée par la salle qui venait de se révéler devant eux. Elle avait la sensation de s'être retrouvée dans la plus grande cathédrale du monde. Au centre de ce Hall deux rangées de majestueux griffons statufiés se faisaient face. Le sol était recouvert de dalles de marbre colorées, parfaitement encastrées, dessinant le blason de l'école. Derrière chacune des statuts de griffons se trouvaient de larges piliers allant se perdre dans les profondeurs ténébreuses du plafond. De sublimes peintures et bas-reliefs magiques, finement détaillés les recouvraient sur toute leur hauteur.

Susan y distingua les illustrations racontant la création de Poudlard, des légendes comme celles du roi Arthur, la chute de Rome ou encore l'odyssée de Merlin et bien d'autres. Chacun de ces piliers étaient de véritables œuvres d'art pouvant servir de livre d'histoire. Ces magnifiques fresques animées grimpaient jusqu'à des acanthes soutenant des acrotères sur lesquelles étaient perchés de sublimes aigles géants façonnés dans une matière similaire à celle du diamant. Ces prismes servaient également de source de lumière pour vaste Hall.

\- Sublime. N'est-ce pas? Demanda son oncle, en souriant de toutes ses dents face à l'air ahuri de sa nièce, toujours sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé trouver sous le château une salle aussi vaste et magnifique que celle-ci. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir découvert un château sous le château.

\- Les autres entrées débouchent par là. Désigna l'immortel en montrant les différentes zones entre les colonnes. Susan pouvait y apercevoir de lourdes portes sculptées, elles aussi avec bas-reliefs, illustrant l'histoire des créateurs.

\- Par ici, ce sont des étables pour le bétail. Là, des réserves mises sous stase afin de conserver des aliments, il y a aussi des magasins d'armes, ou de vêtements. Continua à énumérer Ulysse, en désignant chacun des endroits susnommés. Cette chambre avait été réellement créée, afin de supporter toutes potentielles menaces pour le château. Ce hall était largement capable d'accueillir tous les habitants de la région avec leurs possessions. Susan était émerveillée par la magnificence de l'architecture d'une pièce aussi vaste que celle-ci. La jeune femme suivait son guide sans un mot, scrutant chaque recoin de ce Hall pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Ils remontèrent l'allée de griffons. Ils arrivèrent face à une légère estrade accessible en montant quelques marches. Deux imposantes portes en fer encadraient ce podium, elles aussi étaient sculptées avec de bas-reliefs. Ulysse venait d'expliquer à sa nièce qu'elle menait à des sorties secrète. L'une d'elle menait à un passage dissimulé dans les montagnes au Nord au-delà des limites du domaine, l'autre menait dans les Highland au sud. Les fondateurs avaient réellement envisagé toutes les éventualités. Pensa la rousse, alors qu'elle continuait à admirer les décors se trouvant devant elle.

Les quatre sublimes totems faits de magie pure étaient venus s'installer aux quatre coins de ce podium. Les quatre majestueuses créatures éthérées s'étaient transformées en statues, elles surplombaient une grande table ronde, sur laquelle était sculptée une maquette de Poudlard en trois dimensions. Susan remarqua d'innombrable petits points lumineux disséminés un peu partout sur cette carte améliorée, elle comprit rapidement qu'ils indiquaient chacun des êtres vivants sur les terres de l'école, actifs à cette heure de la nuit. Les fondateurs avaient créé une espèce de version 3D de la carte des maraudeurs. Susan sourit, en voyant son oncle regarder pensivement la maquette. Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que d'ici quelques semaines une carte similaire aller faire son apparition dans le bureau du jeune Lord Potter-Black. La carte des maraudeurs 3.0.

Quittant cette maquette du regard, la jeune femme s'intéressa au mur, derrière cette tribune, sur lequel se trouvait une gigantesque alcôve dans laquelle se dressait une immense statue représentant un dragon menaçant au-dessus de son nid, où se trouvaient quatre œufs frappés aux armoiries de chacune des maisons de l'école. La gueule du monstre était grande ouverte présentant au monde des rangées de crocs aiguisés, comme une mère défendant ses petits. La signification d'un tel monument était relativement claire.

Le dragon, Poudlard, était le grand protecteur de l'école ainsi que des quatre maisons, représentées par les œufs posés dans le fond du nid. Le mouvement de son oncle sortant des dagues de ses manches sortit la jeune femme de sa contemplation de la statue du dragon. Mais cette fois en présenta une à sa nièce.

\- Dépose un peu du sang sur chacune des runes représentant le symbole des maisons que tu trouveras. Normalement tu dois en trouver une de chaque dans la dentition des statues, regarde à l'intérieur des dents. Déclara l'immortel, en s'entaillant à nouveau la main, juste avant de commencer à fouiller lui-même la mâchoire du basilic se trouvant devant lui.

Susan s'exécuta et fouilla à son tour le bec du griffon. Effectivement elle y trouva les écussons des différentes maisons de l'école en inspectant la dentition des totems de pierre. D'un geste habituée, elle les recouvrit d'un peu de son sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait à activer des runes avec du sang. Elle était néanmoins curieuse de connaître le but de cette manœuvre.

Après avoir recouvert chacune des armoiries dissimulées dans les mâchoires des statues, y compris celle dans la dentition du grand dragon protecteur. Soit un total de 20 runes à activer. Susan vit les yeux des cinq majestueuses créatures de pierre s'illuminer. Ces faisceaux lumineux projetèrent sur la table ronde, dont la maquette avait disparu comme par magie, une magnifique rosace. Cette rosace était composée de quatre frises rondes imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Chacune de ses frises représentaient plusieurs motifs runiques répétés à l'infini, représentant le blason des maisons de l'école.

\- Maintenant à ton tour de jouer, ma petite Suzy. Ceci est une serrure. Pour l'ouvrir, il faut composer la clé dans le bon ordre. Expliqua l'immortel, en désignant la table ronde.

\- Et je fais ça comment?

\- Le premier cercle correspond au symbole gravé sur le premier œuf. Tu dois activer à l'aide de ta baguette, sur chacun des griffons présents de cette frise, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Après tu passes au second cercle, en te référant au deuxième œuf, mais cette fois-ci dans le sens inverse et ainsi de suite. Fais bien attention à ne pas oublier une rune où d'oublier l'inversion de la rotation pour chacune des frises. En soit ce n'est pas très compliqué, mais une seule erreur peut entraîner de très graves conséquences. Expliqua Ulysse. Susan s'apprêtait à s'exécuter lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par son oncle.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes si tu ressens les effets d'un épuisement magique. Cette procédure a tendance à pomper une grande quantité de magie. Tu vas te retrouver pratiquement à sec à la fin. C'est pour cela que j'ai prévu quelques potions revigorantes.

\- C'est pour cela que tu avais besoin de moi? Accusa la rousse, déçue de servir de clef. Mais elle comprenait, pourquoi son oncle n'effectuait pas le rituel lui-même, sa magie était trop instable.

\- Oui, mais tu t'en doutais, un peu. Répondit l'immortel en haussant les épaules.

Soupirant face à cette réponse nonchalante, l'héritière Bones commença à exécuter le rituel avec minutie. Elle prit garde à n'oublier aucune des runes. Ne voulant pas connaître le sort réservé à celui qui avait le malheur de se tromper. Après avoir consciencieusement effectué le rituel pour le premier cercle. Elle le vit se mettre à tourner à toute vitesse dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, si vite que les runes se mirent à disparaître, devenant un simple tourbillon de lumière.

Le processus se répéta pour chacun des cercles. Susan ressentit l'épuisement magique dû au rituel, elle se sentait totalement vidée. Heureusement elle put saisir avec gratitude la fiole tendue par son oncle. Rapidement les effets du rituel furent visibles. Le siphon de lumière s'éleva dans les airs, puis alla se projeter violement contre le mur, juste au-dessus de la statue du dragon. L'intense lumière les obligea à se protéger les yeux.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de rouvrir leurs yeux, un vrombissement de machine de laver se fit entendre dans le hall. Durant le court laps de temps où Susan s'était protégée les yeux un escalier tournant autour du dragon avait fait son apparition, menant à un renfoncement dans le mur. Le rugissement de chutes était originaire ce renfoncement. Curieuse, elle suivit Ulysse qui avait déjà commencé à gravir les marches.

Arrivé en haut Susan fut de nouveau époustouflée, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous en pleine nuit, elle ne s'était pas attendue à passer une nuit aussi féérique. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé découvrir de la sorte, les secrets de son école, ou encore marcher dans la légendaire chambre des secrets, la véritable chambre, pas la simple antichambre. Ça nuit était tout simplement grandiose.

Et maintenant elle venait de découvrir une autre merveille, un vortex magique. L'idée même qu'une telle chose puisse exister ne l'avait jamais effleuré avant cette nuit. Ulysse la regardait, en affichant un sourire goguenard. Il connaissait l'effet que pouvait avoir ce vortex sur un non-initié.

\- C'est… c'est simplement magnifique! Déclara Susan ébahie.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mal. Sourit l'oncle de la jeune femme, avant de s'avancer dans le vortex.

\- Qui a bien pu créer une telle merveille? C'est toi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté? Questionna frénétiquement la rousse, débitant toutes les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Alors qu'elle suivait son oncle à l'intérieur.

-Du calme Suz.

\- Du calme! Tu me demandes de me calmer!? Ulysse tu bte rend pas compte de ce que c'est! C'est un putain de vortex! Ça repousse toutes les règles de l'univers! S'insurgea-t-elle face à la nonchalance de son oncle.

– Je le sais bien. Je l'ai longuement étudié. Une création de ce genre est tout simplement fascinante. Je ne pouvais décemment pas ignorer une telle création. Il m'a fallu près de 50 ans pour réussir à le reproduire et 50 autres pour créer sa destination.

\- Tu as créé un vortex? Toi? Demanda l'héritière Bones, légèrement paniquée à l'idée qu'un génie diabolique comme son oncle soit capable de créer une telle chose.

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. J'en ai créé un pour le sanctuaire numéro quatre. Cette réponse soulagea la jeune guerrière, il n'y avait qu'Ulysse pour créer une chose aussi fantastique qu'un vortex simplement dans le but d'y cacher l'un de ses précieux trésors. Alors qu'il aurait pu remettre en cause toutes les théories sur l'existence possible d'univers parallèles.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi qui as créé celui-là. Alors qui est-ce?

\- Celui-ci date des fondateurs.

\- Attend! Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a été créé par les fondateurs.

\- Pas totalement, mais c'est principalement le fruit des recherches de Rowena, d'Helena et de mes sœurs. Elles ont bien-sûr eu besoin d'aide pour la création, Godric et une vingtaine d'étudiants ont été nécessaires. Il y en a d'ailleurs deux qui sont morts pendant le processus, totalement consumés par la magie et trois qui ont perdu l'esprit.

\- Pour… pourquoi créer une telle chose? Demanda Susan, elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à se lancer dans une création comme celle-ci, aussi splendide soit-elle, surtout si elle nécessitait un si lourd tribut.

\- Pour ça! Annonça théâtralement l'immortel, alors qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans une pièce circulaire. Pour la énième fois de la nuit, Susan resta sans voix face à la surprise se trouvant devant elle. Dans cette pièce parfaitement circulaire, se trouvait en son centre un puit sans fond, mais la véritable surprise, qui la laissait totalement ébahie, était l'entité qui flottait au-dessus du vide.

Un dragon spectral composé de magie pure, de la taille d'un poney. Ce reptile n'appartenait à aucune race connue de Susan. Il ne possédait pas d'écaille, mais un léger duvet de plume, ses ailes étaient duveteuses. Il possédait une longue queue se finissant en un magnifique plumeau variant de couleur. Contrairement aux autres races communes de dragon sa tête triangulaire ne lui donnait pas un air menaçant. Son comportement était également différent, il ressemblait plus à un chiot heureux. Susan n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête en le regardant, le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin. La mignonne créature se précipita avidement vers eux.

\- Salut mon pote. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? S'exclama Ulysse, affichant un sourire joyeux. Une expression rarement aperçue sur son visage du temps de son vivant. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de la créature étincelante. Celle-ci ronronna au contact de cette caresse. Entendre un dragon ronronner comme un félin été légèrement déconcertant pour la rousse.

\- Suzy laisse-moi te présenter Poudlard. Poudlard voici Susan, l'une des dernières descendantes du clan. Rayonna l'immortel, en présentant la rousse à l'être de lumière. Il prit la main d'une Susan toujours abasourdie, la posa délicatement sur le museau du dragon, qui se mit à répondre affectueusement à la caresse d'une nouvelle amie. Il était comme un petit chiot heureux d'avoir de la compagnie pour jouer.

\- Pou… Poudlard? Tu veux dire que c'est Poudlard ? Demanda une Susan bégayant, ayant du mal à sortir de son état abasourdi.

\- Oui, c'est bien Poudlard. La plus belle création des fondateurs. Un noyau magique totalement autonome et artificiel. S'exclama fièrement le locataire du corps du Survivant.

\- C'est un totem? Comme ceux des vieilles familles. Demanda la jeune femme, faisant référence aux identités familiales représentées magiquement par un totem spécifique à chaque famille sang-pur généralement leur animal sur leur blason.

 **-** Non absolument pas. Les totems sont la représentation physique de la magie familiale. Certes c'est aussi un noyau magique artificiel, mais ils sont beaucoup moins aboutis que Poudlard et moins autonomes. Les totems familiaux sont alimentés par la magie des membres de la famille, ils prélèvent directement la magie dans le noyau magique de ses membres et à leur mort ils absorbent leur noyaux. Ce n'est pas le cas de Poudlard. Lui, il est totalement autonome, il ne se nourrit pas du sacrifice d'un être magique. Il se nourrit du surplus magique l'environnant. En gros, ici il s'alimente grâce au surplus magique provoqué par la concentration d'être magique présent sur le domaine, en ponctionnant une infime partie de celle de ses habitants.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça peut être dangereux, il pourrait siphonner la magie des élèves! S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Bien-sûr que non. Il ne prend seulement que le surplus produit par nos corps, cette magie n'est pas utilisée. C'est plus de 100 fois moins, que ce que prélève un totem familial. Jamais Poudlard ne mettrait en danger l'un des habitants du château, surtout un élève et il ne prélève pratiquement rien aux enfants ayant un noyau immature. Cela revient un peu à un loyer. Contrairement aux totems familiaux, Poudlard serait capable de bien vivre ailleurs que sur le domaine.

\- Commença un loyer?

\- On dit souvent que le château est vivant. C'est vrai dans un sens, Poudlard en est le cœur magique. Il fait vivre le château, la prolifération de créatures magiques est de son fait, cette même magie ambiante qui le nourrit et rend la terre du domaine aussi fertile. Poudlard est à la fois le cœur magique du domaine, mais également le grand protecteur. Il alimente les barrières, les protections, il les entretiens, il stabilise les noyaux magiques des différentes créatures vivant son territoire, comme les elfes de maison ou encore les fées ou les dryades et bien d'autres. Il maintient l'harmonie du domaine. Sans lui, Poudlard ne serait qu'un simple château ordinaire avec seulement des habitants magiques. Expliqua l'immortel.

\- Pourquoi est-il ici? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était autonome? Il pourrait vivre en liberté quelque part dans le domaine.

\- Oui, totalement autonome. À mon arrivée au château, Poudlard était totalement libre. Il nichait dans le jardin de la reine. Il jouait avec les enfants. Il avait le même comportement qu'un vrai dragon, en beaucoup plus docile. Malheureusement quelque temps plus tard on a été obligé de l'enfermer ici. Lors de ma seconde année, il a été préférable de l'enfermer ici, pour sa propre sécurité. Soupira Ulysse avec nostalgie. Se souvenir de cette période d'insouciance, lui faisait toujours cet effet.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Poudlard est peut-être la plus belle création des fondateurs, mais elle est également l'une des pires. Les fondateurs n'ont pas réalisé le danger qu'il pouvait représenter, qu'une fois l'avoir créé. Ce n'est pas tant, Poudlard qui est dangereux mais plutôt la bêtise humaine, principalement ceux qui recherchent le pouvoir comme les Seigneurs des Ténèbres.  
Un dragon totalement fait de magie pure, totalement immortel, pratiquement imperméable aux armes ou à la magie, se nourrissant de la magie l'environnant faisant de lui la plus grande réserve magique sur terre. Ce sont autant de bonnes raisons pouvant motiver n'importe quel mégalomane à chercher à asservir Poudlard, par tous les moyens. Les possibilités pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlant Poudlard sont pratiquement infinies, il pourrait devenir invincible, l'utiliser pour détruire ses ennemis ou asservir l'humanité et bien d'autre chose inimaginable. Mais un Poudlard asservit et utilisé dans l'éternel quête idiote du pouvoir n'est pas le plus grand danger existant. Une mauvaise utilisation peut entrainer de très graves conséquences, une surutilisation de sa magie pourrait obliger Poudlard à siphonner la planète de sa magie, amenant la destruction de la vie sur Terre.  
Lorsqu'ils l'ont compris, les fondateurs ont cherché un moyen pour éviter cela. Ils auraient pu détruire Poudlard, mais faire ça à une telle merveille est un véritable sacrilège, sans parler du contrecoup que provoquerait sa destruction. Le détruire créerait une explosion si importante qu'elle aspirerait la magie présente sur Terre. Il faudrait également une bonne vingtaine de sorcier près à se sacrifier pour essayer de l'exécuter.  
Ils ne leur restaient donc qu'une seule solution, le cacher. Les fondateurs ont donc cherché à trouver une cachette pour Poudlard, une planque introuvable. Il leur a fallu des années pour qu'ils réussissent à l'imaginer et à la concevoir. Informa Ulysse laissant sa nièce surprise. Susan avait du mal à concevoir qu'une création aussi magnifique et parfaite que Poudlard pouvait représenter un tel danger pour la survie de l'humanité. Le dragon, lui totalement imperturbable voletait joyeusement autour de ses deux visiteurs ignorant totalement la teneur de leur conversation. Il venait joyeusement se frotter à eux par moment, comme un félin.

\- Où, sommes-nous, en fait? Interrogea-t-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse à cette question. Elle ne savait toujours pas où se vortex dimensionnel menait.

\- Où nous sommes ? Nous sommes dans une dimension artificielle, n'existant dans aucun plan connu. Rowena a eu cette idée merveilleuse, quel meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose, que de l'enfermer dans une dimension inconnue et totalement inaccessible ?

\- Attend! Tu es en train de me dire qu'actuellement, on se trouve dans une autre dimension?

\- Oui, on est dans une autre dimension. Une dimension artificielle avec ses propres lois. Ici le temps s'écoule plus lentement, une heure équivaut à 10 minutes dans notre réalité. Et tu vois ce puit? Si tu y lances quelque chose, il réapparaîtra en tombant du plafond. Cette dimension se limite seulement à cette pièce contrairement à la nôtre.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Susan pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle était impressionnée par le niveau d'ingéniosité magique des fondateurs. Ils avaient poussé les limites de la magie à de telles hauteurs, qu'ils avaient réussi l'inimaginable, créer une vie à partir de rien. Ils avaient également réussi à percevoir le danger se cachant derrière leur merveilleuse création. Et ils s'étaient encore une fois surpassés en créant une dimension parallèle dans le seul but d'y cacher Poudlard et ainsi le protéger lui et le monde.

En réalisant cela la préfète des Poufsouffle comprit la raison pour laquelle les fondateurs étaient considérés comme faisant partie des plus grands sorciers ayant posé le pied sur terre, avec pour seul égal Merlin. Leurs auras et leur génie avait fait de Poudlard l'un des lieux les plus importants du monde magique. Elle réalisa également pourquoi un certain nombre de Seigneurs des Ténèbres avaient été aussi intéressés par la conquête du château. Bien évidemment l'école était un centre du savoir enfermant de nombreuses connaissances, mais y avait également la présence de Poudlard, l'être magique ultime, une source de pouvoir infini.

\- C'est pour cela que ton demi-frère, c'était autant acharné à conquérir Poudlard? Questionna la rousse, faisant référence à l'émergence du premier Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle l'avait étudié à travers les journaux de ses ancêtres, les sœurs d'Ulysse et ses aïeules. Cette question eue le don de faire grogner l'immortel. Il préférait éviter d'évoquer de près ou de loin tous sujets se rapprochant de la guerre qui l'avait façonné.

\- Ouais... Heureusement cet idiot n'a jamais réussi à déjouer les protections de la chambre, lorsqu'il occupait le château. Il connaissait son existence, mais ignorait totalement celle de la dimension parallèle. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui, qu'elle a été créée pour y emprisonner Poudlard. Répondit L'immortel avec un mélange de haine ou de dégout dans la voix. Cette déclaration haineuse laissa planer un lourd silence glacial dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les roucoulements joyeux du dragon de lumière. Ulysse profita de ce calme pour aller s'asseoir au bord du puit, dans une position méditative. Comprenant que son oncle allait bientôt ne plus être réceptif à sa curiosité, Susan posa une dernière question.

\- Ulysse! Pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici? Demanda la jeune héritière. Elle savait que son oncle n'était pas descendu ici, dans les profondeurs du château seulement pour faire une simple visite de courtoisie à un vieil ami. L'immortel n'était absolument pas du genre sentimental.

\- Je vais inspecter les barrières magiques du domaine. Elles sont beaucoup trop faibles. Je veux comprendre pourquoi. Il existe deux moyens pour les vérifier, être directeur où descendre ici, là où se trouve le cœur de l'école. Déclara Ulysse en retournant à sa méditation.

L'attention de Susan fut attirée par Poudlard. Le petit dragon lui donnait de petits coups de museau afin qu'elle se concentre sur lui. Elle sourit face au comportement enfantin de la créature magique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser affectueusement la main sur la tête du reptile pour le remercier d'une caresse. Mais alors qu'elle posait les doigts sur le museau lumineux du dragon, elle se sentit soudainement aspirer par Poudlard.

 _Susan se retrouva dans un monde fait de noir et de blanc. Elle était toujours dans cette pièce d'une autre dimension. Devant elle, se trouvait un Poudlard pépitant joyeusement. Il semblait ignorer totalement sa présence. C'était comme si elle avait disparu. Elle connaissait cette étrange sensation. Elle n'était pas dans la réalité, mais elle se trouvait dans un souvenir. Un souvenir transmis par le dragon magique._

 _Le vrombissement caractéristique de l'ouverture du vortex dimensionnel se fit entendre. L'annonce de la venue d'un visiteur, remplit de joie le dragon éthéré. Il se mit à gazouiller avec entrain, comme il l'avait fait pour la venue de Susan et de son oncle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir le visiteur. Sortant du vortex, un petit garçon sortit prudemment du tunnel dimensionnel._

 _Il n'était pas bien grand, il devait avoir pas loin de huit ans. Il était suivi de près par un jeune loup. L'enfant semblait être sur ses gardes, méfiant de son environnement. Ou il était simplement prudent car il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver ici. Il n'était pas difficile pour la rousse de Poufsouffle d'identifier le jeune garçon. Combien d'enfant avaient-ils eu l'idée de se promener dans une pièce secrète, gardée par un Basilic, une nuée de serpents et des statues géantes de monstres magiques ?_

 _C'était Ulysse._

 _Poudlard ne semblait pas se soucier de l'infraction du jeune immortel. Il se précipita gaiement vers l'enfant venu lui rendre visite. Comme un chat il alla se frotter à lui tout en ronronnant, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le louveteau accompagnant son visiteur. Il y vit immédiatement un compagnon de jeu. Les deux créatures se mirent à se renifler._

 _\- Bonjour Poudlard. C'est donc là qu'ils t'ont caché. Constata le petit garçon en caressant le dragon duveteux. Susan crue voir le dragon frémir de bonheur au contact du garçon. Rapidement le joyeux lézard ailé entraîna le petit loup dans une course poursuite. Alors que l'immortel miniature se dirigea curieusement vers le puit sans fond se trouvant au centre de la pièce._

 _Le garçon était visiblement intrigué par le puit. Après quelque instant à essayer de le sonder du regard, il y jeta une pièce qu'il sortit de sa robe. Elle disparut dans les profondeurs des ténèbres du puit pour réapparaitre par le trou du plafond. Intrigué le garçon donna un coup de pied dans le louveteau passant par-là, essayant d'échapper à son nouvel ami._

 _Le loup tomba en couinant dans le puit pour réapparaître également par le plafond. Poudlard et Ulysse regardèrent le canidé traverser la pièce de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger Ulysse sauta également dans le puit, rapidement suivi par le dragon avide de rejoindre ses nouveaux amis dans leur expérimentation de la chute libre en continu._

 _Malheureusement pour les trois joueurs ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée inattendue de trois femmes et d'une fillette. Susan n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les trois femmes. La première était son ancêtre Némésis, la seconde fille d'Helga, à côté d'elle se tenait sa sœur cadette Helga la jeune, qui avait dans ses bras une petite fille de quatre ans qui partageait de nombreux traits communs avec les deux autres Amazones, sûrement l'une de leurs filles ou petites-filles. La dernière entrante n'était autre qu'Helena Serdaigle bien vivante._

 _\- Ulysse! C'est donc là, que tu te cachais! Déclara une Némésis en colère. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de son petit frère. Nullement dérangé Ulysse continuait à jouer avec l'étrange puit sans fond au plus grand énervement de ses aînées._

 _Voyant que l'enfant ne les écouterait pas tant qu'il était absorbé par ses jeux, la grande Amazone prononça un sort en tendant le bras vers la source de son irritation. Immédiatement une force invisible vint cueillir le garçon et ses deux amis pour les ramener sur le sol soumis à nouveau à la gravité terrestre, devant les trois femmes. Voire l'atterrissage forcé de son oncle immortel fit sourire Susan. Elle n'avait pas pensé voir cela un jour._

 _\- Ulysse ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans la chambre ! Réprimanda Némésis, ayant enfin obtenu l'attention de son petit frère._

 _Contrairement à tous les enfants pris en faute, l'immortel miniature n'afficha aucune trace de remords, alors que le louveteau à ses pieds gémissait dans une posture de complète soumission. À croire que l'animal avait plus conscience que son maître de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le manque total de repentance de l'enfant fit soupirer Némésis. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'elle devait gérer ce genre de situation. Un comportement qui n'étonna pas la préfète de Poufsouffle, elle n'avait jamais imaginé Ulysse comme étant une personne capable d'obéir aux règles._

 _\- Ulysse, je ne veux plus que tu descendes la chambre ! Est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Mais Sacha…_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de «mais», qui tienne! Sacha est la gardienne de la chambre, elle est un animal dangereux. Tu n'as pas à la déranger, tu l'as distrait de sa tâche. Tu pourrais mettre en danger les protections qui ont été installé par nos parents pour protéger le château. Cet endroit est secret pour une raison, tu ne dois jamais le révéler. Tenta de justifier la sévère guerrière, sachant qu'Ulysse ne comprendrait pas la dangerosité que pouvait représenter un basilic._

 _Encore une fois elle n'obtint aucune réaction de l'enfant qui se contentait de la regarder comme si une deuxième tête qui lui avait poussé dans le dos. Ce nouveau manque de réaction fit soupirer avec lassitude sa grande sœur._

 _-Ulysse, je t'interdis de revenir ici ! C'est un ordre ! Finit-elle par trancher en essayant de paraître le plus sévère possible. Peut-être qu'en lui faisant suffisamment peur, le petit garçon ne reviendrait pas de sitôt dans la chambre._

 _Toujours aucune réponse de la part de l'immortel miniature, rajoutant de la frustration à la lassitude de Némésis. Voir l'expression dépitée de son ancêtre fit sourire un peu plus la rousse qui assistait à la scène. Déjà enfant Ulysse avait le don de mettre les nerfs de ses proches à rudes épreuves._

 _Visiblement les autres femmes de la pièce pensaient la même chose. Il n'y avait rien pour persuader l'enfant. Elles savaient néanmoins qu'il obéirait pendant un temps à l'ordre de ne plus revenir visiter les profondeurs du château, mais cela ne serait que temporaire._

 _\- Allez viens mon bonhomme. Il est l'heure pour toi et Hippolyte de retrouver votre lit. Helena et Némésis doivent maintenant parler de sujets d''adultes. Déclara Helga la jeune. Elle avait vite compris que plus de remontrance ne servirait à rien pour Ulysse. Elle lui tendit la main, l'enfant la prit visiblement à contrecœur. Susan savait que son oncle avait été intrigué par la conversation qui allait se tenir. Ulysse même enfant restait Ulysse._

 _La préfète de Poufsouffle assista donc au départ d'un immortel miniature, tenant la main de sa sœur, de la pièce dimensionnelle, laissant derrière eux deux amantes avec Poudlard. Le dragon semblait déçu de voir partir ses compagnons de jeu._

 _\- Tu penses qu'il a compris? Demanda Némésis, en caressant doucement la majestueuse créature magique à côté d'elle. La faisant ronronner comme un chaton._

 _\- Pas un mot. Il reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Mais cette fois, il ne se fera pas prendre._

 _\- Je m'en doutais. Au moins maintenant, nous sommes fixées. On c'est seulement assurée qu'il ne révélera pas la cachette de Poudlard. Soupira l'Amazone déçue d'avoir échouée à faire entendre raison à son petit frère._

 _\- Tu en es sûr ?_

 _\- Oui ! La prochaine fois qu'il descendra ici il s'assurera de ne pas se faire prendre, il considèrera ça comme son secret. Et Ulysse n'est pas du genre à révéler ses secrets à qui que ce soit._

 _\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il essaye de contrôler Poudlard ? Après tout on parle de l'enfant qui a tenté de contrôler un dragon. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Poudlard ne doit pas être contrôlé, cela peut être dangereux._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons dormir tranquille de ce côté-là. Ulysse n'est pas à la recherche de pouvoir. Il est simplement curieux, sa tentative avec le dragon n'est qu'une simple expérience ratée. Il cherchait simplement à démontrer qu'il était possible de domestiquer un dragon comme on peut le faire d'un chien. Il a simplement échoué._

 _\- Echoué ? Tu peux le dire, il est passé à deux doigts de la crémation. C'est sans compter les hectares de forêt que l'on a perdu, dans l'histoire._

 _\- Oui, mais cela Ulysse ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il a simplement voulut essayer de comprendre comment domestiquer un dragon. C'est ce qu'il recherche, la compréhension, c'est pour cela que je n'envisage pas un seul instant qu'il cherche à asservir Poudlard. J'ai plutôt peur de ses tentatives pour le recréer._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu penses réellement qu'il va tenter de reproduire Poudlard ? Demanda une Helena interloquée. Susan comprenait sa surprise, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'un jeune enfant comme Ulysse cherche à reproduire le dragon lumineux, qui était le fruit de plusieurs décennies de travaux de la part des plus grands génies magiques ayant vu le jour._

 _\- Ho, oui ! J'en suis persuadée. Ulysse n'aime pas les énigmes, il cherche toujours à tout comprendre. Je peux t'assurer que dès qu'il découvrira la nature de Poudlard et même de cette pièce, il cherchera à les reproduire dans le seul but de s'assurer qu'il a bien compris les nombreux concepts se cachant derrière. C'est une sorte de test pour lui, après il passera simplement à autre chose._

 _\- Je vois. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ma mère le trouve si intéressant. Un esprit aussi avide de connaissances comme le sien doit être une véritable bénédiction pour une personne comme elle._

 _\- Oui, c'est effectivement l'une des raisons pour laquelle ta mère s'intéresse autant à lui. Soupira tristement Némésis._

 _\- Comment ça, Mésis? Interrogea la fille aînée de la fondatrice, légèrement surprise par la mine soucieuse de son amante. Susan était également surprise par le ton employé par son ancêtre. Elle c'était plutôt attendue à voir apparaître une expression de fierté sur le visage de l'Amazone. Attirer ainsi l'intérêt de Rowena Serdaigle, une véritable légende dans le domaine de l'érudition, devait être un véritable honneur._

 _\- Ta mère ne s'intéresse pas à Ulysse, seulement pour son esprit. Elle a d'autres plans pour lui, des plans bien moins honorables. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est une fervente adepte des oracles. Elle est persuadée qu'Ulysse est le sujet de la prophétie de Godric, sur la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu parles de cette prophétie qui obsède le vieux lion ?_

 _\- Oui, celle-là même. Godric a convaincu ta mère et tous les deux veulent faire d'Ulysse leur champion._

 _\- Cela ne change pas de d'habitude. Mère a toujours été très influencée par Godric. Je suis sûr que si le vieux n'était pas autant constipé par son sens de l'honneur, ils auraient été tous les deux amants._

 _\- Je peux t'assurer que lorsque cela peut servir ses ambitions, Godric n'a aucun mal à oublier son si précieux sens de l'honneur, surtout depuis la mort de Salazar et de son fils. Il se prend de plus en plus pour Dieu, il devient un maniaque du contrôle, ayant pour seul but la destruction de son petit-fils._

 _\- Ce sont là de graves accusations, mon aimée._

 _\- C'est plus un constat que de réelles accusations, Helena. Si nous n'étions pas en guerre, la famille aurait déjà quitté le château. Malheureusement comme nous n'avons aucun endroit sûr où nous cacher, nous sommes donc obligées de rester ici. Déclara sérieusement la fille d'Helga. A la vue de l'expression d'extrême surprise d'Héléna Serdaigle, Susan en déduit qu'elle ignorait totalement les intentions du clan de son amante. L'héritière Bones avait lu dans les mémoires de ses ancêtres qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de tension entre les membres du clan Poufsouffle et le reste des fondateurs après la mort d'Helga l'ancienne, c'était d'ailleurs ses tensions qui avaient poussé ses ancêtres à changer le nom de leur clan. Cette triste révélation n'empêcha pas la fille de Serdaigle d'enlacer sa compagne dans le but de la réconforter et la pousser à continuer._

 _\- Nous sommes en pleine guerre et des personnes qui devraient nous guider, l'un est fou et l'autre est bien trop préoccupée par ses livres. Tous les deux se voilent la face et préfèrent se cacher derrière une prophétie. Ils veulent tous les deux utiliser Ulysse comme une arme pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Ils attendent le bon moment pour forger leur arme. Ils sont si lâches qu'ils préfèrent miser sur un enfant que de s'impliquer réellement dans ce conflit. C'est pour cela qu'ils cherchent à mettre la main sur Ulysse, ce vieux connard de Godric fait pression sur nous pour qu'on le lui cède. Comme si mon frère n'était qu'un vulgaire esclave ou un simple objet. Il s'imagine faire de lui son parfait héritier afin qu'il corrige ses erreurs et rétablisse l'honneur de la maison Gryffondor, pour cela il compte enchaîner Ulysse à ta famille._

 _\- Et ma mère n'a rien dit ? Demanda une Helena scandalisée. Susan partageait sa répugnance, elle était dégoutée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait lu les commentaires de ses ancêtres sur leur méprit envers Gryffondor, mais maintenant elle les comprenait. Enchaîner quelqu'un était un acte abject, revenant à asservir magiquement une personne, par des liens incassables. La haine qu'éprouvait Ulysse à l'égard du fondateur de la maison des lions était parfaitement compréhensible, s'il l'avait enchaîné à la famille Serdaigle._

 _\- Non, rien ! Elle l'a même soutenu, en argumentant que notre mère aurait souhaité qu'on se débarrasse d'Ulysse, à cause du déshonneur que provoque l'éducation d'un mâle pour notre race._

 _\- Vous avez refusé, au moins ? Demanda une Helena dégoûtée par les propres révélations sur sa génitrice. Mais visiblement elle n'était étonnée par cette annonce, d'après l'expression que pouvait voir Susan sur son visage. Elle connaissait la perfidie dont elle pouvait faire preuve._

 _\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr que l'on a refusé. Mes sœurs et moi avons promis à notre mère, sur son lit de mort, de prendre soin d'Ulysse. Nous comptons bien tenir cette promesse, malheureusement cela n'empêchera pas Gryffondor ou ta mère de revenir à la charge pour son contrôle, surtout si son potentiel tient toutes ses promesses. Malheureusement il n'est pas dit que nous pourrons refuser la prochaine fois. Nous sommes prises en otage avec cette guerre. Si nous ne voulons pas finir à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous serons tôt ou tard contraintes de faire des concessions. Nous avons déjà commencé. Nous avons accepté de les laisser commencer la formation d'Ulysse. Ça nous a permis de diminuer un peu la pression. Mais nous avons besoin de toi._

 _\- Que… quoi ? Pourquoi, moi? C'est donc ça le sujet d'adulte dont nous devions parler? Demanda la fille de Serdaigle surprise._

 _\- Oui. Nous aimerions que tu sois l'une des enseignantes d'Ulysse. Ta mère te fait confiance et le vieux lion n'ira jamais à l'encontre d'un membre de ta famille. Ainsi tu pourras diminuer leur influence sur le gamin et nous serions rassurées s'il était confié à une personne de confiance, comme toi. Expliqua avec une appréhension visible l'Amazone. Il était clair pour Susan que son ancêtre espérait obtenir une réponse favorable à sa requête._

 _\- Bien, je le ferai pour toi. Répondit la Serdaigle après quelques minutes de réflexion._

 _\- Merci, vraiment merci Helena. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas._

 _\- J'y compte bien._

 _L'héritière du clan Bones sourit tendrement à la vue des deux amantes échangeant des regards pleins de malice annonçant clairement leurs intentions futures. Poudlard venait de lui montrer un souvenir que l'immortel lui servant d'oncle ne lui aurait jamais confié, une scène dont il ignorait peut-être l'existence. Celle qui avait scellée son destin. Ulysse n'avait jamais été réellement un enfant innocent. Elle savait qu'il avait passé les premières années de sa vie seul, dans les rues, suites à son kidnapping lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Puis seulement un an après avoir découvert une famille, où il avait pu goûter à l'innocence de l'enfance, il s'était retrouvé propulser au milieu des batailles politiques et de la guerre._

 _Susan fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut aspirée une nouvelle fois par le dragon, changeant ainsi de souvenir. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans cette pièce circulaire, appartenant à une autre dimension. Mais dans ce souvenir, les deux femmes amoureuses avaient disparu. La pièce rayonnait toujours de l'activité joyeuse du dragon. Mais contrairement la première scène, Poudlard ne voletait pas en cercle avec ennui._

 _Le dragon se trouvait au sol, poursuivant avec joie une petite figurine animée. Susan y reconnut un automate magique, représentant un petit homme bedonnant et barbu totalement nu portant un tonneau. Cet étrange jouet, courait à travers la pièce, sautant par moment dans son tonneau, continuant sa course en roulant à l'intérieur, puis aussi soudainement qu'il y était entré, il sortait de son fût pour se remettre à courir. Le tout en criant joyeusement « L'homme est un bipède sans plume! » Ou encore : « Lorsqu'on est riche nous dînons quand nous le voulons, mais lorsque nous sommes pauvres, c'est quand on peut»._

 _L'étrange chorégraphie de la petite figurine lui permettait d'avancer à une vitesse surprenante. Susan avait déjà vu des automates magiques, mais jamais elle n'avait eu la chance d'en observer un aussi sophistiqué que celui-ci. Son créateur devait être un véritable expert dans les arts des enchantements ou des runes, pour être capable de fabriquer une telle création._

 _Brutalement Poudlard surgit juste devant son jouet, lui interdisant ainsi le passage. L'apparition surprise du dragon fit sursauter l'automate, Qui fit immédiatement demi-tour en hurlant à plein poumons: « L'homme est un poulet ! Je suis un poulet! Poulet!» Et il se mit à reprendre sa course dans l'autre sens immédiatement poursuivi par un dragon couinant avec enthousiasme._

 _Observer Poudlard pourchasser son jouet fit sourire tendrement Susan. Alors qu'elle observait la palpitante course-poursuite, elle le remarqua. Méditant, au centre de plusieurs piles de livres, ou de cahiers griffonnés, de tableaux runiques, d'automates inachevés, de feuilles volantes et de bien d'autres objets en tout genre._

 _Un homme, qu'elle avait déjà vu sur l'une des peintures au manoir Bones, la seule peinture inanimée du manoir, mais surtout la seule représentation existante d'Ulysse._

 _L'immortel était totalement absorbé par la création d'une sculpture de loup en argile, sur laquelle il était occupé à graver de longues séries de runes. Il était tellement absorbé par son travail, qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'agitation l'entourant. Un comportement qui ne surprit absolument pas sa petite nièce, comme toujours Ulysse était totalement obnubilé par ses études._

 _Néanmoins Susan fut surprise par l'allure de son oncle, contrairement à son portrait au manoir Bones, il avait l'air négligé voir légèrement dépressif. Il portait une barbe sauvage de plusieurs jours, les poches noires largement visibles sous ses yeux montraient l'étendue de sa fatigue. Il avait les mains recouvertes de taches d'encre ou d'argile et il paraissait également très aminci._

 _La jeune femme connaissait la tendance de son oncle à négliger totalement sa propre santé, principalement lorsqu'il était absorbé par l'un ou l'autre de ses projets. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Susan ne pouvait le dire. Mais la présence d'un lit de camp était un indice significatif, l'immortel devait camper ici depuis plusieurs jours voir semaine._

 _Ulysse était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'une femme par le vortex dimensionnel, contrairement à Poudlard qui se désintéressa immédiatement de son jouet pour aller à sa rencontre. La nouvelle entrante eut l'air totalement surprise de se retrouver face à la majestueuse créature composée de magie pure._

 _Susan en déduisit facilement à la manière dont cette femme regardait le dragon totalement médusée par la beauté éthérée de la noble créature devant elle. Après quelques minutes de silence à la scruter, elle finit par tendre la main pour lui administrer une caresse, à laquelle le dragon répondit en ronronnant joyeusement._

 _L'héritière Bones était perplexe face à cette nouvelle entrante. Quelque chose chez cette femme lui paraissait familière. Quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir, dans la forme de son visage, elle semblait partager de nombreux traits caractéristiques aux membres de son clan. En l'observant elle comprit rapidement que cette femme était rien d'autre qu'une Bones, l'une de ses ancêtres._

 _Encore une fois la préfète de Poufsouffle se trouvait dans un souvenir de Poudlard relatant la rencontre entre son oncle et l'une de ses ancêtres. En se référant au style vestimentaire de son aïeule, Susan en déduisit que ce souvenir datait du XVIIIe siècle._

 _L'Amazone s'avança dans la pièce regardant avec émerveillement son environnement, Susan pouvait la comprendre, elle aussi avait été émerveillée par cette pièce dimensionnelle. Elle la regardait balayer la pièce du regard s'attardant sur le puits de ténèbres se trouvant en son centre, passant et repassant ses doigts sur la peau duveteuse de Poudlard afin de s'assurer qu'il soit bien réel. Elle la vit chercher quelque chose du regard. Elle sembla l'avoir trouvé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ulysse._

 _Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de colère, d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Elle s'arrêta devant l'immortel, qui ne releva même pas sa présence._

 _\- C'est donc là, que tu te caches! Tu pourrais au moins me saluer! Ou me regarder! Imagine que je sois un ennemi venu pour te tuer! Réprimanda l'Amazone._

 _\- Un ennemi? Quel ennemi? Les seules personnes capables de venir ici, font forcément parties de notre famille. Je m'en suis assuré, il y a bien longtemps. Répondit l'homme d'une voix atone._

 _\- …_

 _\- J'ai éliminé toutes les personnes connaissant l'existence de cette pièce et j'ai également détruit tous les objets portant la moindre trace y faisant référence. Cette déclaration d'Ulysse fit froid dans le dos de ses nièces. Il s'emblait être totalement détaché de ses révélations, il venait d'annoncer qu'il avait éliminé toutes les personnes connaissant l'existence de ce lieu sans même lever les yeux de sa création._

 _\- Excepté nos livres._

 _\- Excepté nos livres. Confirma négligemment l'immortel._

 _Cette déclaration surpris Susan. Elle avait longuement parcouru la grande bibliothèque du manoir familial. Elle y avait lu de nombreux ouvrages qui y étaient enfermés, notamment les nombreux journaux de ses ancêtres. Mais jamais elle n'avait entendu ou lu quelque chose se rapportant à cette pièce dimensionnelle, enfermée dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Elle doutait même de la possible existence de tels ouvrages. Sauf si ces derniers étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque privée de la cheffe de maison. Dont elle n'avait pas encore l'accès._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Valla?_

 _\- Ce que je fais là? Je te cherchais, bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'allais- je faire en voyant mon mari revenir avec ses hommes sans mon oncle bien-aimé? Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Répondit d'une petite voix la dénommée Valla. Avant de continuer avec colère, déclenchée par le stoïcisme de son oncle._

 _\- Ulysse tu fais partie de la famille. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et contrairement aux autres je ne suis pas dupe. Tu as peut-être réussi à leur faire croire que tu étais mort. Mais il est facile d'y voir un mensonge, lorsque tu vois Artémis ne semblant absolument pas affectée par ta mort. Cette fille tient beaucoup trop à toi pour rester stoïque face à ton décès, elle est totalement incapable de vivre loin de toi. J'en ai facilement déduit que tu étais vivant et quelque part dans le pays._

 _\- Donc c'est Artémis qui m'a trahi?_

 _\- Oui et le fait que je te connaisse bien. Répondit l'Amazone en s'asseyant aux côtés de son oncle, toujours absorbé par son travail._

 _\- Je savais que si tu te cachais dans le pays, il n'existait que trois endroit possibles: ta voûte à Gringott, le manoir ou Poudlard. J'ai vérifié les deux premiers, mais tu n'y étais pas, alors je suis venue ici. C'est le fantôme d'Helena qui m'a indiquée la chambre. Quand je l'ai vu totalement déserte, je me suis souvenue de ce petit livre caché dans le compartiment secret de mon bureau racontant l'existence d'une pièce dimensionnelle. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réunir tous les éléments afin de l'ouvrir, mais me voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Mais elle n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part de son oncle._

 _-Pourquoi, Ulysse? Pourquoi as-tu simulé ta mort? Finit-elle par demander d'une voix douce voilée de tristesse. Susan sentait la douleur dans la voix de son ancêtre, visiblement elle se sentait trahie par la tentative de l'immortel._

 _\- Il était temps. Un certain nombre de personnes commençaient à se poser des questions. Perceval Ulysse Snowey était un membre du Trident depuis plus de 40 ans, sans jamais avoir eu l'air de vieillir. C'est long 40 ans pour un Mage de Guerre, alors qu'ils meurent généralement jeunes ou se retirent après une vingtaine d'années de service. Rester plus longtemps n'aurait fait qu'éveiller encore plus les soupçons et devenir une menace pour le clan. Mourir était donc la solution la plus simple._

 _\- Tu aurais tout simplement pu te retirer de la confrérie._

 _\- Valla, tu sais très bien que je ne subis pas le passage du temps. Malgré les années, mon corps reste inchangé. Il est donc préférable pour mes personnages de mourir après une trentaine d'années de vie, afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Perceval était beaucoup trop vieux._

 _\- Oui, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?_

 _\- Simplement parce que le moment s'y prêtait. Les événements de Lisbonne étaient une excellente couverture, j'y ai vu une opportunité, je l'ai simplement saisi. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu parce que justement ce n'était pas prévu, qui aurait pu prévoir une telle catastrophe?_

 _\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici, si tu es supposé être mort ? Demanda l'Amazone, bien que Susan puisse sentir dans le fond de sa voix qu'elle acceptait à contrecœur l'argument de son oncle._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas m'éterniser en Europe, surtout pas après les événements de Lisbonne. Je vais sûrement voyager à travers le monde, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des spécimens intéressants en Australie, il paraîtrait aussi qu'il y ait tout un continent au sud, composé seulement de glace. Cela m'a l'air fascinant. Pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier par moi-même?_

 _\- Quand reviendras-tu?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais attendre quelques années, attendre que les événements de Lisbonne se tassent un petit peu. Mais je ne pense pas revenir pendant la prochaine décennie._

 _\- Que s'est-il donc passé à Lisbonne, pour que cela te travaille autant? Je sais que la ville a été touchée par un tremblement de terre et un tsunami, mais je ne pensais pas qu'une catastrophe comme celle-ci pouvait te perturber autant? S'inquiéta soucieusement l'ancêtre de Susan._

 _\- J'y ai vu des vestiges du passé. Et j'ai perdu le contrôle._

 _\- Perdu le contrôle? Comme tes crises magiques? Celle que tu faisais plus jeune ? Je pensais que tu pouvais te contrôler depuis le temps._

 _\- Pas totalement. La rage, la colère, la haine, ne sont pas des émotions que l'on peut simplement réprimer, elles sont toujours là. Elles ne me quittent jamais. Je fais seulement en sorte de toujours me détacher de mes émotions, mais cette méthode est une barrière fragile. Et finalement j'ai craqué, à Lisbonne._

 _\- Cette catastrophe, c'est de ta faute? Demanda l'ancêtre de Susan incrédule._

 _\- Non, ..., enfin pas totalement._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que vous aviez été engagé pour mettre un terme au règne de terreur de la secte du Laurier Noir sur la péninsule Ibérique._

 _\- Oui. C'était le cas. Nous avons totalement détruit la secte._

 _\- Alors pourquoi es-tu lié, à la catastrophe de Lisbonne ?_

 _\- J'y ai croisé des vestiges du passé, qui mon fait perdre le contrôle. ._

 _\- Ulysse… Je demande des détails. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être aussi évasif. Réprimanda l'Amazone, dans un soupir las._

 _\- Nous avons identifié les cibles de la secte, nous nous sommes divisés pour les protéger pendant qu'un groupe de nos hommes avait comme objectif de détruire totalement leur repère._

 _\- Je suppose que tu étais celui qui dirigeait ce groupe ?_

 _\- Oui. Nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de résistance. Nous avons rapidement progressé dans la tour qu'utilisait la secte comme quartier général. Elle était quasiment déserte excepté une dizaine de types que l'on a retrouvés en train d'effectuer un rituel impie. Ils cherchaient à créer une Ombre, heureusement nous les avons exécuté avant qu'ils ne l'achèvent._

 _\- Une Ombre ? C'est ça ton vestige du passé ? Ce vestige qui t'as provoqué une crise magique ?_

 _\- Oui, quand je l'ai vu j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. J'ai massacré la totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce du rituel et j'ai détruit un objet. Et cela a provoqué une explosion magique qui est à l'origine du tremblement de terre qui a déclenché le tsunami._

 _\- Un simple objet a provoqué tout cela ?_

 _\- Oui, une sphère en verre avec un liquide à l'intérieur, orné de plusieurs gravures en or. Elle était magnifique, c'est dommage de l'avoir détruire, elle avait l'air fascinante, cela aurait été intéressant de savoir à quoi elle servait._

 _\- C'est toi qui l'as détruite ! Et qui a provoqué une catastrophe naturelle. Soupira l'Amazone, ramenant son oncle à la réalité avant qu'il ne parte dans l'un de ses délires de génie fou._

 _\- Ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute, moi j'ai simplement détruit la sphère._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as perdu le contrôle, le rituel de l'Ombre est ancien mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cela est un vestige du passé ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le rituel de l'Ombre qui a provoqué la crise. Mais plutôt le grimoire qu'ils ont utilisé pour effectuer ce rituel._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ce grimoire ? Demanda curieusement l'ancêtre de Susan. Pour toute réponse Ulysse prit l'un des imposants livres empilés autours de lui et le tendit à sa nièce. L'héritière Bones fut surprise par la couverture du livre, il était volumineux, reliant plusieurs milliers de pages entres elles, mais c'était la couverture de l'ouvrage qui interpela la jeune rousse. La couverture du grimoire était en cuir, sur laquelle était incrustée des enluminures en or et en son centre un blason représentant un basilic couronné étouffant un griffon entre ses anneaux. Susan n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de son ancêtre car elle avait l'air surprise par la vision de ce blason._

 _\- Ce blason ! C'est celui de ton demi-frère ? Je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, c'est bien le sien. Rodric a toujours haïs son coté Gryffondor, il est allé jusqu'à le tuer sur son propre blason._

 _\- Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait son emblème sur ce livre. Je pensais que tu avais détruit tous ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à lui ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait Ulysse ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas brûlé les créations de ce fou._

 _\- Je n'ai pas tout détruit._

 _\- QUOI !?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas tout détruit._

 _\- Je l'avais compris. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

 _\- J'ai conservé une partie de ses livres et des artefacts qu'il a créés._

 _\- Ulysse, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Soupira la nièce de l'immortel avec exaspération._

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à détruire de si belles créations. Rodric était peut-être le plus grand des connards, mais il était loin d'être un total idiot lorsque cela concernait la magie. Les théories qu'il a émises sont fascinantes. Cette réponse fit soupirer la dénommé Valla. Alors que Susan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant, il n'y avait qu'Ulysse pour préférer admirer un objet même s'il était sombre._

 _\- Ulysse… Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu sais comme moi que ton demi-frère était un monstre, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce grimoire en est la preuve, il explique comment créer une Ombre, c'est l'un des rituels les plus sombres, cela revient pratiquement à créer un Détraqueur. Comment as-tu pu le laisser trainer pour qu'il soit récupéré par la première secte venue._

 _\- Ce grimoire ne faisait pas parti des livres que j'ai récupéré._

 _\- QUOI !?_

 _\- Je dis simplement que ce grimoire n'est pas l'un de ceux que j'ai récupéré après la mort de Rodric. J'ai créé des sanctuaires protégés par des protections pour les garder en sureté. Tous les ouvrages ou les artefacts que j'ai récupéré sont accessibles seulement par moi et moi seul._

 _\- Alors comment ? Soupira sa nièce._

 _\- C'est la question à mille gallions._

 _\- Tu es forcément passé à côté de quelque chose. De l'une ou l'autre des caches de ton demi-frère._

 _\- Non aucune. La seule solution c'est le Moharti._

 _\- Le Moharti ? Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- C'était le navire de Rodric. Il a mystérieusement disparu au milieu de la guerre. Selon la rumeur, à l'époque il chassait des Kharibdyss, ce sont des créatures immondes possédant plusieurs têtes comme les hydres mais ils vivent au fond des océans. Rodric a envoyé le Moharti pour en capturer, il comptait les utiliser sur le champ de bataille. Heureusement il n'a jamais réussi._

 _\- La secte du Laurier Noir aurait réussi à mettre la main sur l'épave du Moharti ? Tu es sûr que ce navire contenait des créations de ton demi-frère ?_

 _\- Oui, sûr. C'était son navire amiral. Et si tu regardes bien ce grimoire tu y trouveras plusieurs rituels pour contrôler des créatures magiques._

 _\- Et il n'y avait que ce livre à bord du Moharti ?_

 _\- Non, justement. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres artefacts à bord. Je te l'ai dit c'était son navire amiral. Il devait regorger de trésor._

 _\- Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre dans le repère du Laurier Noir ?_

 _\- Il y avait trois grimoires, plusieurs bagues et un registre._

 _\- Un registre ? Demanda l'Amazone perdue par les explications incomplètes de son oncle._

 _\- Oui un registre répertoriant toute les possessions du navire. Répondit le fils d'Helga sans lever les yeux de son travail. Son attitude fit soupirer sa nièce, alors que Susan souriait, pour une fois ce n'était pas à elle de s'arracher les cheveux avec l'attitude lunatique d'Ulysse._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant, que tu connaissais le contenu de la cargaison du Moharti grâce au registre du navire._

 _\- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé._

 _\- Ulysse… Soupira la descendante du clan Poufsouffle avec exaspération._

 _\- …_

 _\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à récupérer tous les objets ayant une relation avec ton demi-frère ?_

 _\- J'ai tout récupéré, tout ce qui était en possession du Laurier Noir._

 _\- Et par rapport au registre il manque des choses ? Demanda la femme lasse d'essayer d'obtenir des réponses._

 _\- Non, je n'ai retrouvé que la moitié. J'ai interrogé certains des sorciers du Laurier Noir avant de les tuer, il se trouve qu'ils ont retrouvé l'épave du Moharti et qu'ils ont vendu une partie de leur trouvaille._

 _\- Tu sais à qui ils les ont vendu ?_

 _\- J'ai quelques noms, je compte aller leur rendre visite pour essayer de récupérer ces objets._

 _\- Et je peux savoir, où cela va t'emmener ?_

 _\- Le Japon et l'Inde._

 _\- Donc tu vas aller récupérer ces objets ? C'est pour cela que tu comptes fuir le continent ? Seulement à cause de quelques babioles et de ta soi-disant mort._

 _\- Il faut que je disparaisse, tu le sais très bien. Et les petites babioles comme tu dis sont loin d'en être. Certains grimoires peuvent te permettre de contrôler des créatures capables de tuer un dragon, d'autres renferment des rituels dont tu n'oses même pas imaginer les ravages qu'ils peuvent causer. Sans compter que parmi ces babioles il y a une chevalière de lien._

 _\- Une chevalière de lien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- C'est une chevalière qui est liée à une autre, comme cela, les deux porteurs peuvent communiquer entre eux, ou se retrouver, généralement elles étaient utilisées par deux amants._

 _\- Et en quoi cela est inquiétant ? Tu n'as pas de maîtresse toi, sauf Artémis._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le propos. Réfléchis un peu s'ils ont une chevalière de lien, ils pourront retrouver la seconde._

 _\- Et la seconde, elle serait où ? Demanda l'Amazone perdu._

 _\- La seconde c'est moi qui l'ai. Je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas détruit tous les objets appartenant à Rodric. Je n'allais certainement pas détruire des chevalières de liens, même s'il m'en manque une, cela reste un artefact fascinant. Cette réflexion fit sourire Susan, il n'y avait qu'Ulysse pour conserver un objet potentiellement dangereux car il le trouvait simplement intéressant._

 _\- Alors elle est où cette seconde chevalière ? Tu l'as caché j'espère ?_

 _\- Oui, oui. J'ai créé plusieurs sanctuaires où je cache des objets, des grimoires, des armes qui seraient dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains._

 _\- Car dans les tiennes, ils sont en suretés ? Répliqua narquoisement sa nièce._

 _\- Oui, bien-évidement je les conserve, pour les étudier. Moi je ne les utilise pas pour dominer le monde._

 _\- Mouais… Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux que ce soit toi leur gardien. Tes sanctuaires sont protégés au moins ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr, je les ai placés sous mes meilleures protections. Mais tu connais la règle ?_

 _\- Oui, oui, avec la magie rien n'est impossible. Aucune protection n'est inviolable._

 _\- Bien, tu auras au moins appris quelque chose._

 _\- Et tu comptes faire quoi du coup ?_

 _\- Je vais aller les inspecter, pour vérifier les protections. Je vais également en rajouter quelques-unes, comme ce loup. Et bien sûr éliminer la menace avant qu'elle ne se pointe. Répondit Ulysse en désignant le golem en forme de loup qu'il était occupé à sculpter._

 _\- Donc tu comptes éliminer les malheureux acheteurs et récupérer les créations de ton demi-frère ?_

 _\- En gros c'est cela. Répondit évasivement l'immortel plus préoccupé par son golem que sa conversation avec sa nièce. Regarder son ancêtre profiter de ce moment de calme avec Ulysse, rendait Susan un peu jalouse. Jamais elle n'allait avoir la chance d'avoir d'une telle proximité avec son oncle._

Susan se sentit réintégrer son corps soudainement. Doucement, elle retira sa main du museau de Poudlard. Son esprit était encore légèrement embrumé par les souvenirs du dragon. La majestueuse créature lumineuse babillait toujours avec joie autour de la jeune femme. Le dragon était visiblement heureux d'avoir pu partager ses souvenirs avec sa nouvelle amie. Le noble reptile n'arrivait à communiquer qu'en usant de ce type communication et cela la jolie rousse l'avait compris.

\- Tu tiens à lui ? N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant en grattant gentiment la mâchoire inférieure du dragon de magie. Susan avait ressenti la tristesse et l'inquiétude de Poudlard concernant le destin d'Ulysse. C'était pour lui la manière de transmettre ses inquiétudes à la jeune Amazone.

Ulysse était peut-être un sociopathe, un être sans cœur, mais ce n'était pas totalement de son fait. Il avait été façonné pour servir les desseins d'un autre. Malgré tous ses défauts Susan était fière de son oncle et elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui ou sur Harry.

Néanmoins Susan avait remarqué dernièrement qu'Ulysse avait commencé changer. Des changements imperceptibles, mais des changements tout de même, l'immortel avait subrepticement commencé à s'ouvrir au monde, il était plus soucieux des personnes qui l'entourait, il avait l'air beaucoup plus humain que dans les souvenirs de Poudlard. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne se serait jamais intéressé à la faiblesse des protections de l'école, il n'aurait jamais envisagé de s'engager dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans parler de ses plans pour redresser le monde sorcier.

L'héritière Bones voyait dans ces changements l'influence grandissante d'Harry sur la personnalité de son oncle. Finalement la fusion était bénéfique pour les deux protagonistes du rituel.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le babillage joyeux de Poudlard qui venait de s'intensifier. Il voltait avec enthousiasme, dansant dans les airs avec envie. Ce regain de joie, signala à la jeune femme que son oncle venait d'émerger de sa méditation. Le dragon lumineux alla immédiatement à sa rencontre.

La vision du dragonneau fit apparaître un tendre sourire sur le visage de l'immortel. C'était l'une des rares fois que Susan le voyait afficher un autre sourire que son éternel sourire moqueur.

\- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris? Demanda la rousse à son oncle tout en le rejoignant, alors qu'il jouait avec le dragon.

\- J'ai en effet trouvé plusieurs dysfonctionnements.

\- Comme?

\- Il y a plusieurs dérivations posées dans le domaine et un certain nombre de zones corrompues.

\- Des zones corrompues? Comme celles créées par les objets regorgeant de magie noire?

\- En quelque sorte. Généralement se sont des zones qui polluent leur environnement magique. Cela peut-être un objet ou un lieu ayant servi à un rituel relativement sombre ou encore cela peut-être dû à la présence d'une créature parasitaire, comme les acromentulas, ou des doxys, ou encore des épouvantards. Dans ces zones polluées, la magie est indigeste pour Poudlard, le château met donc ces zones en quarantaine et il arrête de ponctionner la magie à cet endroit. Normalement ces zones sont dépolluées petit à petit par les fées qui habitent sur le domaine. Malheureusement comme elles ont disparu à cause du manque de stabilité de leur noyau magique. Quoiqu'il en soit comme elles ne sont plus là, les zones corrompues ne sont plus purifiées et elles diminuent le territoire de Poudlard. Expliqua l'immortel sans cesser de jouer avec le dragon artificiel.

\- Il y avait des fées à Poudlard?

\- Bien sûr. Le château regorgeait d'espèces magiques, vivant en symbiose avec Poudlard, comme des fées, ou les elfes de maison, ou des sibylles, ou encore des lutins et bien d'autres. Ces créatures symbiotiques utilisaient le château pour stabiliser leurs noyaux magiques et en échange elles servaient le château de multiples manières. Malheureusement comme la magie de Poudlard été considérablement affaiblie, l'école a cessé petit à petit de stabiliser leurs noyaux et ses créatures ont donc été obligé de disparaître. Elles ont dû fuir ou elles se sont mises en hibernation. Si l'on continue encore quelques années sur cette voie Poudlard ne sera plus capable de maintenir sa population d'elfes de maison. Elle a déjà été grandement diminuée, tous les elfes vivant sur le domaine sont vieux, cela fait près de 50 ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle génération, le manque de stabilité magique les empêche de se reproduire.

\- Comme.… Comment est-ce possible? Demanda la jeune rousse abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginée que la faiblesse des protections pouvait entrainer de telles conséquences. Sans elfe de maison le château allait tomber en ruine.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il y a plusieurs dérivations et plusieurs zones de polluées. Les zones corrompues limitent l'espace d'alimentation de Poudlard et les dérivations détournent la magie accumulée par le château. Si tu diminues l'alimentation le domaine s'affaiblit. Essaye ! Tu verras si tu diminues grandement ton alimentation tu seras fatiguée, c'est exactement la même chose avec Poudlard.

\- Une dérivation? À quoi cela peut-il bien servir? Demanda la rousse pensive.

\- Augmenter tes propres réserves magiques, ou alimenter des artefacts ou encore des protections magiques, cela peut servir à beaucoup de chose. Elles seraient une bonne dizaine au total greffées sur le domaine de l'école. Expliqua évasivement l'immortel, beaucoup plus préoccupé par son jeu avec le dragon lumineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire? Est-ce qu'il est possible d'identifier celui qui les a posés? Questionna la jeune femme. Ces dispositifs de pompage magique mettaient en danger Poudlard et par extension tous les élèves s'y trouvant, il était donc impératif pour Susan de les supprimer.

\- Il est possible de les retirer, mais ce ne serait pas judicieux. Les supprimer alerterait immédiatement celui qui les a posés. Il n'est pas dit que l'idiot qui les a posés ne les repose une seconde fois ou qu'il prenne peur, un idiot qui a peur peut-être dangereux. Je préfère les obstruer, de cette façon leur créateur ne sera pas immédiatement alerté, cela lui donnera l'impression que la dérivation se sera tarie naturellement et Poudlard ne sera plus impacté par un tel dispositif.

\- Poudlard est donc sauvé ? Les protections vont être réactivées à plein régime? Interrogea la descendante du clan Poufsouffle. Elle était soulagée d'apprendre que la splendeur du château allait bientôt être restaurée. Revoir de ses propres yeux, Poudlard à l'apogée de sa puissance était l'un de ses rêves, toute son enfance, elle avait été bercé par les récits de ses ancêtre sur la magnificence du domaine de Poudlard, qui décrivaient un château où vivait un grand nombre de créatures magiques cohabitant joyeusement avec les élèves. Mais lors de son arrivée à l'école, elle n'avait rien vu de tout cela et elle en avait été déçue.

\- Non, cela va prendre du temps. J'estime qu'il faudra au minimum une à deux années avant que les barrières soient totalement rechargées. Cette réponse fit soupirer la jeune femme. Poudlard allait retrouver sa splendeur après son diplôme.

\- Et sinon, tu ne sais pas qui a installé ces dérivations?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas les identifier, je sais seulement qu'elles ont été appliquées durant le dernier siècle, principalement pendant les 60 dernières années. Et qu'il y aurait trois poseurs différents.

\- Tu as des soupçons?

\- Quelques-uns. Je pense principalement à Dumbledore comme étant l'un des trois saboteurs et bien évidement je place également Voldemort en haut de ma liste de suspects. Mais concernant le troisième, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Dumbledore? À croire que tu fais une fixation sur lui. Nargua gentiment la jeune femme. Même si, dorénavant elle partageait les soupçons de son oncle à propos du vieux directeur. Elle s'était fait cette idée après avoir lu les rapports d'Ulysse le concernant, elle était d'accord avec son oncle les agissements du vieil homme étaient suspect.

\- Oui, c'est en effet l'impression que cela pourrait donner. Mais c'est simplement une déduction logique, la première dérivation a été installé pendant la période où il n'était qu'un simple professeur à Poudlard. Il y aussi le fait qu'il soit directeur de l'école, un poste qui confère de grands pouvoirs sur les protections du domaine, il est en mesure de les réguler, mais il peut également percevoir les anomalies qui les concernent comme les dérivations. Il a forcément dû ressentir la présence de tels dispositifs de sabotage, normalement il doit être en mesure de les supprimer. Si les dérivations sont toujours actives depuis toutes ces années, cela veut dire que Dumbledore a accepté leurs présences. On peut facilement penser qu'il en a lui-même placé plusieurs, afin d'en être le bénéficiaire. Expliqua l'immortel. Susan devait concéder à son oncle que son raisonnement avait du sens, néanmoins elle y décela une faille. Elle en fit donc la remarqua à l'intéressé.

\- Mais si Dumbledore est en mesure de contrôler les barrières. Pourquoi aurait-il permis à Voldemort de poser ses propres dérivations ?

\- Mmmmmh… bonne question. Ce n'est pas dit que l'un des saboteurs soit Voldy, je l'ai mentionné parce qu'il est un coupable idéal. Pourquoi pas lui ? Après tout il a bien réussi à contourner les protections de Salazar de l'antichambre. Il est possible, qu'il ait tout simplement réussi à contourner la surveillance du directeur. Mais cela pourrait signifier également que Bubus et face de craie sont liés. Ou Dumbledore est tout simplement un incapable, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il a bien laisser proliférer une colonie d'acromentulas dans la foret interdite, alors que ces créatures sont parasitaires et créent justement des zones de corruption magique autour de leur nid, sans parler que c'est extrêmement dangereux pour la sécurité des élèves. Que crois-tu qu'elles mangeront une fois qu'elles auront épuisé les proies sur leur territoire ? L'explication de l'immortel laissa sa nièce songeuse. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que Voldemort et Dumbledore soit allié, c'était impensable mais elle n'en serait pas surprise, après on pouvait s'attendre à tout d'un homme capable de laisser une colonie de créatures carnivores à proximité d'une école pleine d'enfants. Elle ne pouvait cautionner ce genre d'erreur venant du directeur. Jusqu'où s'élevait sa négligence ?

C'est sur cette interrogation que les deux visiteurs nocturnes décidèrent de regagner la protection de leurs dortoirs après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Poudlard qui affichait maintenant une mine triste, il avait compris qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera posé vers la fin janvier. Il a pour titre :**_ _ **Entrevue.**_ _ **Il sera assez long.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique, afin de donner votre avis, ou simplement poser une question. Je réponds la plupart du temps. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive à écrire la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur l'avancée de mes fanfictions, allez sur mon profil, je mets à jour régulièrement l'avancement des fictions à jour ainsi que la date à laquelle je les poste.**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos.**_


	28. Chapitre XXVIII: Entrevues

_**Bien le bonjour ami lecteur de fanfictions,**_

 _ **Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre de la Vérité cachée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré son retard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review.**_

 _ **Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier, ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.  
Donc un grand merci à : Aya31, Stormtrooper2, Pims10, adenoide, Maitre Xehanort, Turner, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Lils, Lady Emrys potter black, Ronin, Bigood et Erawen, pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre. **_

_**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve après.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Bien évidement je ne possède pas Harry Potter, tout le mérite revient à JKR. Je possède juste les idées et certains personnages.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier**_ _ **djennys**_ _ **pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **XXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _Chapitre XXVIII_

 _Entrevues_

Ulysse était confortablement installé dans le cabinet de travail assigné au Survivant, il étudiait un épais grimoire tout en prenant des notes. Tous les soirs l'immortel prenait le contrôle du corps de son hôte, conformément à leur accord pré-rituel.

Généralement le fils d'Helga, passait le temps où il contrôlait le corps de son ami à étudier n'importe quel sujet, à expérimenter des théories magiques, des sorts ou encore à démonter des appareils électroménagers moldus, ou à vagabonder dans les couloirs du château comme lors de son excursion dans la chambre des secrets avec sa nièce.

Contrairement aux autres soirs, Ulysse n'avait pas pris possession du corps de son hôte à l'endroit habituel. En temps normal l'immortel reprenait une existence physique dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, assis à sa table basse, pile à l'heure correspondant au couvre-feu de l'école.

Ce soir-là Harry avait eu une réunion qui s'était éternisée avec son bras droit, Fleur Delacour. Elle avait ainsi largement empiété sur l'horaire du couvre-feu. Ce qui était inacceptable selon le contrat que le Survivant avait passé avec directrice adjointe. Son statut lui donnait le droit à un cabinet privé, s'il se conformait aux règles de l'école, Mac Gonagall y avait vu un moyen de le faire rentrer dans le rang au plus grand désarroi de son supérieur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme, lui était fortement défavorable à laisser trop de mou à la laisse de son pion. Si l'homme pouvait trouver un moyen pour le destituer de ses privilèges. Heureusement pour le Survivant, il avait une grande sœur envahissante qui mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire respecter les règles les plus élémentaires de l'école, comme celle du couvre-feu.

Ce soir-là, ne dérogea pas à la règle. Le pop caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un Elfe de maison se fit entendre dans le cabinet d'étude. L'immortel était tellement plongé dans ses études qu'il ne remarqua pas l'apparition de Dobby. La petite créature s'était parfaitement intégrée aux Elfes de maison du clan Potter-Black, il avait pris gout à la folie ambiante du château Potter, il y avait trouvé de nombreux amis partageant les mêmes goûts vestimentaires que lui. A l'heure actuelle petit Elfe était déguisé avec un costume à la Peter Pan multicolore.

\- Monsieur le maître de nuit, maîtresse Hermi veut que le maître de minuit retourne à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle a dit que Dobby devait crier : TOUT DE SUITE ! Babilla joyeusement la petite créature, sautillant sur place. Il dut néanmoins tirer sur la manche de l'immortel pour attirer son attention et le sortir de ses livres.

\- Bien, bien ! J'arrive lutin. Transporte donc ces livres à ma table, s'il te plait. Déclara Ulysse en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs le fils d'Helga fut interpellé par une voix féminine.

\- Eh ! Potter !

\- Eh ! Greengrass !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda sévèrement la préfète en chef. Elle revenait de sa patrouille et au détour d'un escalier avait vu la silhouette de Potter se mouvoir dans la pénombre du soir.

\- Je retourne à mon dortoir Greengrass.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé, Potter !

\- Je sais Greengrass. J'avais une réunion d'affaire. Toi qui es l'héritière de plusieurs entreprises, tu dois savoir que ce genre de réunion peut s'éterniser et que l'on ne fait pas forcement attention à l'horaire. Contra le jeune Lord, laissant sans voix la préfète.

\- Ce n'est pas la direction de ta salle commune, Potter. Répliqua la préfète en chef, essayant de reprendre le dessus dans leur échange.

\- C'est vrai, je fais un simple petit détour par les cuisines, avant de regagner la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aux cuisines ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer dans cette zone.

\- Il n'est écrit nulle part que les cuisines sont interdites aux élèves. Je vais simplement y demander une offrande pour adoucir Hermione. Tu la connais, elle s'exalte facilement. Personnellement je préfère la soudoyer pour amoindrir son courroux. Tu peux m'escorter si tu le souhaites, comme cela tu peux me surveiller. Répondit l'immortel nonchalamment. Puis il tourna les talons, reprenant tranquillement sa route vers les cuisines, ne donnant pas le temps à la blonde glaciale de répliquer.

Daphné lui emboita le pas en soupirant avec frustration. Ce Potter était énervant, à contre cœur elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison, Hermione pouvait être une véritable harpie lorsqu'elle était en colère, mais une petite collation pouvait en effet l'adoucir, ou au moins l'empêcher de hurler le temps de sa sustentation. C'était une idée ingénieuse.

Néanmoins constater la malice du jeune homme n'avait pas adoucit sa frustration d'être ainsi trainée aux cuisines. Il était de sa responsabilité de surveiller le Survivant, tout élève surpris sans autorisation en dehors du couvre-feu devait être escorté jusqu'à son dortoir par le préfet ou le professeur l'ayant attrapé.

En temps normal, elle aurait ramené le délinquant manu-militari à sa salle commune, mais le Survivant était un cas à part, principalement depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Il donnait l'impression d'ignorer totalement le monde qui l'entourait, parfois elle le voyait déambuler négligemment dans les couloirs sans tenir compte de la tension électrique qui régnait dans le château. Ne voulant pas perdre son temps dans un affrontement où elle se ferait royalement ignorer par le Survivant. Elle décida de laisser passer son incartade pour une fois et savoir qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il doive faire face à une Hermione en colère la réconfortait un peu.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que le Survivant connaissait l'emplacement des cuisines du château, Hermione lui avait déjà parlé des connaissances très poussées de son frère sur les secrets du château. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines. Immédiatement les elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers les deux entrants.

\- Que peut faire Bitty pour le maître ? S'enthousiasma la petite créature. Il y avait dans la dévotion de la petite créature quelque chose de surprenant. Daphné avait déjà vu des elfes se précipiter pour servir leur maître, mais jamais avec un tel enthousiasme. D'autant plus que Potter n'était qu'un simple élève, normalement les maîtres à Poudlard étaient les professeurs et le grand maître était Dumbledore.

\- Peux-tu me préparer deux chocolats chauds, s'il te plait Bitty. Ne te presse pas je vais prendre une part de gâteau en attendant. Répondit aimablement l'immortel, en s'asseyant sur l'une des tables de la cuisine après s'être servit une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il commença à manger tranquillement ignorant totalement la préfète en chef. Cette dernière commençait à bouillir sur place d'être ainsi ignorée. Elle s'installa également à la table fixant un Potter mangeant calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Finit par demander la préfète en chef, mettant ainsi fin au silence pesant qui régnait entre les deux sorciers.

\- Ce que je veux, Greengrass ? Difficile…Je veux beaucoup de choses…. Un petit singe, ça serait bien, tu sais un petit singe comme ceux possédés par les pirates. Je pense que je l'appellerais: Bozo. Ouais, Bozo, c'est un nom sympa. Je lui apprendrais à se maquiller comme un clown, à faire des tours et à boire comme un alcoolique. Malheureusement je pense que Bozo ne survivrait pas une telle vie de débauche, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il termine dépressif et se suicide au final. Mais bon pour en revenir à la question, oui, j'aimerai bien avoir un petit singe. Après il est possible que je change d'avis dans quelques minutes. Répondit très sérieusement l'immortel. Le sérieux de sa réponse déconcerta la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le Survivant se jouait d'elle.

\- Très drôle Potter. C'est hilarant. Je ne parle pas de tes ambitions lubriques qui consistent à saouler une pauvre petite créature! Répliqua froidement la reine glace de Poudlard.

\- Alors sois plus clair Greengrass! Contra narquoisement le sorcier au sourire goguenard. Cette riposte fit se renfrogner l'héritière sang-pur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Astoria? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête? Tu cherches à la mettre en danger ? Ou à l'entrainer, elle et toute ma famille dans ta guerre ? Tu veux nous prendre en otage ? Explosa la Serpentard. L'immortel ne sembla pas réagir à la rage de la préfète en chef, se contentant de la regarder se mettre en colère négligemment, à la plus grande exaspération de la blonde.

La reine de glace de Serpentard déversait sur le jeune Lord toute la colère accumulée depuis la rentrée. En tant que préfète en chef, tous les jours elle devait faire face aux conséquences de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait à Poudlard. La guerre à l'extérieur avait accentué les tensions, déjà bien présentes avant le conflit, entre les quatre maisons, en particulier entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Les partisans des deux camps cherchaient à rallier le maximum de personnes sous sa bannière, en usant principalement de l'intimidation. Ce genre d'action laissait l'école dans une atmosphère chaotique où régnaient en maître la violence et la peur.

Combien de fois la préfète en chef avait-elle due intervenir, pour séparer une bagarre d'étudiants ? Elle-même l'ignorait totalement. Ses tâches préfète de chef avaient été multipliées drastiquement. Néanmoins elle faisait de son mieux pour endiguer cette déferlante de haine, en empêchant les duels et les embuscades dans les couloirs. Elle devait également passer une grande partie de son temps à rassurer les plus jeunes années.

Malheureusement elle était une Serpentard et la propagande menée par son confère préfet en chef, consistant à la discréditer, rendait les plus jeunes élèves méfiants envers elle. Cela lui compliquait grandement la tâche, comme le fait de se retrouver seule. Ronald Weasley, le préfet en chef masculin fuyait ses responsabilités, il était d'ailleurs l'un des principaux investigateurs de la chape de terreur qui sévissait à Poudlard, en intimidant les non-Gryffondor.

Tout cela sous les yeux des professeurs qui ne donnaient pas l'impression de remarquer les troubles qui envahissaient le château. La reine de glace ne devait pratiquement compter que sur elle-même et une poignée de ses amis, malheureusement elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Mais la jeune femme devait également faire face à une ribambelle de problèmes familiaux. Elle et sa famille étaient soumises à de fortes pressions politiques venant d'autres familles sang-pur, dont un grand nombre avaient leurs enfants à Poudlard. De fortes pressions les poussaient à épouser leur cause, les pro-Seigneur des Ténèbres et les pro-Dumbledore. Elles se manifestaient sous formes de menaces, ou d'attaques financières, de demandes de mariage, d'intimidations et bien d'autres. La plupart de leurs détracteurs avaient compris qu'en ralliant la famille Greengrass à leur cause, ils gagneraient également le soutient et l'allégeance de toutes les familles neutres.

Toutes ces raisons étaient à l'origine des frustrations de la blonde, cette même colère qu'elle déversait sur le Survivant. Ce dernier continuait à manger tranquillement sa tarte sans même montrer le moindre intérêt à son interlocutrice.

\- Rien de tout cela, Greengrass. Ta sœur est simplement une amie, je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée que tu me prête. Finit par répondre le jeune Lord entre deux bouchées.

\- Et toutes ces choses que tu lui apprends ? Cela ressemble à la relation maître, apprenti, que possédaient les Mages de Guerre avec leurs disciples. C'est ça ton but, tu veux faire d'Astoria ta disciple pour pouvoir la manipuler ! Attaqua une nouvelle fois la blonde, en laissant exprimer sa colère.

\- Astoria est douée. Je ne fais que l'aider à exploiter son plein potentiel. Une tâche qui aurait dû être la responsabilité de ta famille ou encore la tienne. Rétorqua le Survivant en faisant référence au passé familial du clan Greengrass. Cette réplique déconcerta la blonde de Serpentard, la laissant presque sans voix. Mais cette simple phrase prononcée par l'élu de la lumière confirmait les soupçons de l'héritière sang-pur, le Survivant connaissait l'existence de la caste des Mages de Guerre ainsi que l'ascendance de la famille Greengrass.

\- Quel est véritablement ton problème avec moi, Greengrass ? De quoi m'accuses-tu, au final ? De mettre ta famille en danger ? Nous savons, tous les deux que ta famille est déjà en danger et ce n'est pas de mon fait. Tu me reproches d'aider ta sœur à exploiter ses dons, alors que cela aurait dû être ton rôle ainsi que celui de ta famille. Alors que contrairement à vous, elle a envie d'apprendre la véritable magie.

\- De… Qu… ? Bafouilla la jeune femme totalement déstabilisée par la réplique de son interlocuteur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être contrée de cette manière. Généralement son aura glaciale désorientait ses interlocuteurs les empêchant de répondre à ses attaques.

\- Quelle éloquence, Greengrass! Répliqua narquoisement l'immortel avant de continuer avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu me reproches beaucoup de chose Greengrass. Alors certes, certaines de mes actions passées montrent que j'ai tendance à prendre quelques libertés avec le règlement. Il est également vrai que j'ai souvent été mêlé de près ou de loin à un certain nombre d'événements malheureux qui ont mis la vie d'innocents en jeu, mais encore une fois ce n'était absolument pas de mon fait, mais plutôt du fait que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une marionnette dans un jeu de pouvoir sur lequel je n'avais aucun contrôle. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être une parfaite héritière sang-pur, élevée pour évoluer dans la fosse à requin qu'est l'arène politique du Magenmagot. Conclu le Survivant pile à l'instant où le fantôme de la Dame Grise de Serdaigle fit irruption dans la cuisine.

\- AH ! Ul… Harry Potter, tu es là ! Avec la préfète en chef, Daphné Greengrass. Salua Helena.

Son apparition et ses salutations surprirent la reine de glace de Serpentard. La jeune femme avait déjà côtoyé l'esprit de la maison Serdaigle dans le cadre de ses fonctions de préfète, mais le fantôme lui avait toujours paru mélancolique, ne quittant sa tour en de très rares occasions. Mais son entrée dans les cuisines avait presque été faite dans la joie. Voir ce fantôme apparaître ainsi était légèrement déconcertant. La Serpentard était également curieuse concernant le léger tic de langage de la Dame Grise : Ul…

\- Ma Dame ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir préfète en chef. Votre garde vous a mené aux cuisines, ce soir ?

\- En effet, madame. C'est à cause de Potter.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable Greengrass, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre.

\- Je compatis, Daphné Greengrass, à votre épreuve. Je viens ici, pour la même raison. Hermione Potter m'a supplié de venir à la rencontre d'Harry Potter.

\- Quelle ironie, le fantôme d'une ancienne grande dame du royaume transformée en un simple pigeon messager.

\- UL…. HARRY POTTER ! N'ose plus jamais me comparer à un vulgaire rat ailé. S'insurgea le spectre

\- Oui, oui je n'en doute pas. Il est simplement difficile de ne pas te comparer à un piaf quand on voit le blason de ta famille. Sourit l'immortel, intriguant immédiatement la Serpentard devant lui, elle était surprise d'une telle familiarité entre un simple élève et le vénérable fantôme d'une autre maison.

\- ARgh ! Petit impertinent!

\- Que peut-on faire pour vous ma Dame ? Demanda diplomatiquement la préfète en chef afin de couper court à la discussion.

\- Je suis là pour presser Monsieur Harry Potter à se hâter de regagner sa salle commune. A la demande de sa sœur Hermione Potter et d'une jeune première année. Déclara le spectre, surprenant légèrement la blonde de la maison de Serpentard. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le Survivant soit attendu par quelqu'un d'autre que son amie, Hermione.

\- J'attends ma commande et je vais les rejoindre. Répondit le Survivant, négligemment.

Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un petit elfe apparaisse devant eux avec deux tasses fumantes, mettant ainsi fin au silence gêné qui s'était installé entre les trois personnes.

\- Voila Missy, les chocolats chauds, que Missy a demandé. Déclara la petite créature en présentant les deux mugs, au Survivant.

\- Je te remercie oreilles pointues. Répondit l'immortel en prenant sa commande. Il ne s'éternisa pas, une fois les deux tasses en main il prit la direction de la sortie, laissant derrière lui la préfète en chef. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être ainsi ignorée. Alors qu'Helena Serdaigle le suivait en souriant. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte de la cuisine Harry se retourna une dernière fois vers la blonde de Serpentard.

\- Un conseil Greengrass. Avant d'accuser les autres balaye devant ta porte. Ta famille a fait des choix dans le passé et maintenant ses choix vont être remis en question. Pourquoi avoir abandonné l'héritage des Mages ? Pourquoi se perdre dans la neutralité alors qu'en temps de guerre il n'y a que la survie qui compte ? Où va vous mener une neutralité dans une guerre totale ?

\- Que veux-tu dire, Potter ? Demanda la blonde après avoir assimilé les paroles d'Ulysse qui l'avait laissé pensive. Mais elle n'obtint aucun éclaircissement du Survivant. Il avait déjà disparu des cuisines. La laissant seule dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison et le fantôme de la Dame Grise, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas préfète en chef Greengrass. Je me charge de le ramener à son dortoir. Je suis sûr que vous préféreriez rejoindre votre couche. Assura le spectre de la fille de Serdaigle.

\- Je vous remercie Dame Grise. Soupira la blonde, en la regardant partir à travers le mur. Elle était un peu soulagée de ne pas être obligée de raccompagner Potter à la tour des lions se situant à l'autre bout du château, surtout en supportant les délires du Survivant. Elle avait déjà un sérieux mal de crâne après sa conversation avec le garçon-qui-vainquit.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ulysse était actuellement sur le chemin de sa salle commune escorté par le spectre d'Helena, qui l'avait rapidement rejoint après sa sortie de la cuisine. Le fantôme voletait joyeusement autour de lui comme une enfant, un comportement puérile rarement observé de son vivant et encore moins dans la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à sauter ainsi comme une pucelle ? Demanda l'immortel las du comportement enfantin de sa tante.

\- ULYSSE ! LANGAGE ! Réprimanda la gardienne des aigles. Pour toute réponse, elle n'obtient qu'un vulgaire grognement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder le sourire.

\- J'ai le droit d'être heureuse.

\- Hn ?

\- Après mille ans d'attente, tu changes enfin, mon cher élève.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Avec tes sœurs, nous avons toujours espéré que tu te socialises et après toutes ces années à espérer, tu le fais enfin. Tu sors enfin de ta bulle.

\- Tout cela parce que j'ai échangé des civilités avec la blonde ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement ta petite conversation avec la préfète en chef. Il y a également la petite Elisabeth et la jeune Susan.

\- Susan est de la famille, elle ne compte pas.

\- Ulysse… Tu es désespérant. Bien-évidement que la petite Susan compte. Généralement c'est aux autres de prendre l'initiative pour interagir avec toi et tu leur réponds seulement si tu en as envie, ce qui revient à une fois sur deux. Mais pour une fois ce n'est pas le cas, c'est toi qui les a sollicité. Répliqua narquoisement le fantôme en souriant.

\- Si cela te fait plaisir. Souffla l'immortel déjà lassé par la conversation, évoquer sa vie sociale, ou celle des autres ne représentait aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

\- Bien-sûr, ce ne sont que de petits changements, mais ils existent. Regarde tu commences à prendre soins des autres. Tu apportes du chocolat chaud à Elisabeth et Hermione, parce que tu sais qu'elles t'attendent, c'est mignon. Et cela montre que tu te soucis de leur bien-être. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Si tu le dis. Personnellement, je sais seulement que lorsqu'elles seront occupées à boire leurs tasses, j'aurais la paix. Répliqua l'immortel, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- Pense ce que tu veux mon cher, mais tu grandis. Enfin. Ricana la fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

Cette remarque fit soupirer son ancien élève. Helena Serdaigle laissa son neveu honoraire franchir la porte dérobée derrière la peinture, avec un tendre sourire inscrit sur le visage. Elle n'allait pas le suivre, elle voulait lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il était tellement rare de voir Ulysse interagir socialement, qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers d'une nouvelle amitié.

En entrant dans la salle commune, Ulysse aperçut comme prévu la silhouette des deux Gryffondor. Hermione était assise dans le confortable canapé situé devant sa table, alors que la jeune Elisabeth quant à elle était confortablement emmitouflée dans une couverture devant son aînée. Mais contrairement à son estimation les deux filles n'était pas totalement seules dans la tour, elles étaient en compagnie de Neville, qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

Tous les trois étaient plongés dans une conversation. Les deux septièmes années racontaient à la jeune première année, leur aventure au département des mystères. La fillette les écoutait religieusement, elle semblait fascinée par leur propos. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être la première à remarquer sa présence.

\- HARRY ! Se leva la fillette ravie de retrouver son nouvel ami.

\- Ah ! Harry. Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter. Remarqua narquoisement la brune aux cheveux broussailleux, alors que la petite première année s'écartait pour laisser la place à son amie, avec un grand sourire. Elle s'était étrangement attachée à Harry depuis sa première nuit passée avec lui, ou plutôt avec Ulysse mais elle ne connaissait pas la différence. Elle le prenait pour un grand frère, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, sa présence la rassurait.

\- Oh super, Harry! Tu as ramené des chocolats chauds. Euh, il y en a que deux et on est trois.

\- Salut à toi aussi gamine. Je n'avais pas prévu que Neville serait avec vous. Dit l'immortel en s'asseyant à sa place, après avoir servi leurs tasses aux deux filles, puis il sortit de la cache sous la table une bouteille de whisky pur feu, ainsi que deux verres, à la surprise des deux septièmes années. Sous la surprise de ses deux amis, Harry servit un verre à Neville.

\- Tiens, à la place du chocolat.

\- HARRY ! Du whisky pur-feu n'équivaut pas à un chocolat chaud ! Cette réprimande fit rire le jeune Londubat.

\- C'est qu'il compare du whisky à du chocolat chaud qui t'énerve Mione et non le fait qu'il cache une bouteille dans une cachette secrète sous la table. Ricana le jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs sable, connaissant la surprotection de la brune pour son frère, il s'était plutôt attendu à une réprimande sur sa consommation d'alcool.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir Nev. Coupa le Survivant, changeant ainsi de sujet afin d'éviter tous nouveaux commentaires de la part de sa sœur adoptive.

\- Je voulais connaitre les résultats de ta réunion. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien. Nos projets avancent bien. Nous serons sur les marchés Français, Italiens et Allemand à partir de la semaine prochaine. Et Fleur à plusieurs rendez-vous pour l'implantation dans les pays scandinaves, l'Europe de l'est, la Macusa et l'Empire du soleil levant prochainement. Mais nous allons devoir attendre un peu.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas pris en compte nos besoins en personnels. Fleur à besoins de temps pour recruter et établir une base saine dans chaque pays avant de poursuivre notre extension.

\- Ce qui est logique, Fleur ne peux pas tout faire. Et tu n'as pas parlé de l'Europe centrale ? Demanda la brune ne voulant pas être laissée pour compte dans la conversation. Alors que la petite première année écoutait religieusement essayant de comprendre les aboutissements de l'échange. La jeune Elisabeth avait l'impression de se retrouver entre trois personnes qui envisageaient de conquérir le monde.

\- Non, étonnamment la plupart des pays d'Europe centrale son plutôt fermés dernièrement. La réapparition de Voldemort leur fait peur, ils fuient tout ce qui a un rapport avec les îles Britanniques, de près ou de loin. Mais une fois que l'on sera bien implanté dans le reste de l'Europe nous devrions pouvoir le faire et Voldemort ne sera pas toujours là.

\- Bien, donc nos projets avancent petit à petit, c'est plutôt bon signe. Déclara tranquillement le jeune Lord Londubat faisant tourner le liquide brun dans son verre.

\- Vous me donnez l'impression que vous voulez conquérir le monde tous les trois. Remarqua la première année un peu intimidée, provoquant le rire de l'immortel.

\- C'est totalement ridicule, moustique. On n'est pas assez idiot pour planifier notre conquête du monde devant un parasite comme toi.

\- HEY ! Je ne suis pas un parasite, ni même un moustique. S'offusqua la fillette, néanmoins elle était rassurée par les propos de son ami. Elle avait eu peur un instant de s'être retrouvée entre trois Mages noirs.

\- Rassures-toi, Lizy. Nous parlons simplement des projets de l'entreprise d'Harry, Neville est actionnaire. Donc il est normal qu'il s'y intéresse.

\- Quels projets, j'ai le droit de savoir ? Demanda la jeune fille, rendant mal à l'aise les deux septièmes années qui n'osèrent pas répondre. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry pour avoir son avis, quant à lui il s'était déjà plongé dans un de ses livres.

\- Harry ?

\- T'inquiètes pas Mione, la gamine n'est pas une menace, je lui fais confiance. Répondit nonchalamment le Survivant, autorisant ainsi la préfète à dévoiler leur projet à la petite lionne, qui souriait à pleine dent. Elle était heureuse d'avoir la confiance de son aîné.

\- Le projet d'Harry est de changer le monde sorcier en le modernisant. Depuis la loi du secret, notre société vit totalement recluse sur elle-même, à cause de cela nous avons des décennies de retard sur les moldus.

\- Voir des siècles dans certains domaines. Compléta le jeune Lord Londubat.

\- Oui, des siècles. Ce fossé entre les deux sociétés est la source de beaucoup de problèmes, l'égalitée entre les sang-purs et les né-moldus, quand les né-moldus entre dans le monde sorcier ils sont généralement mis de côté parce qu'ils arrivent avec des idées et des cultures totalement nouvelles qui heurtent la sensibilité de notre société, cela renforce les partis puristes.

\- Donc vous voulez changer les choses ? Demanda curieusement la fillette qui n'avait jamais vu la différence entre les sang-purs et les nés-moldus de cette manière.

\- Oui, dans un sens. Nous espérons qu'en apportant de nouvelles inventions inspirées du monde moldu, les mentalités évoluerons. Expliqua la née-moldue

\- Nous sommes aussi devenus vulnérables face aux moldus. Le monde magique c'est caché, pour sa propre sécurité, mais maintenant les nouvelles technologies moldues qui sont de plus en plus innovantes et performantes nous mettent en danger. Avec toutes ces canéras de surveillances et ces ortinateurs nous devons changer notre manière de protéger la magie.

\- Caméras et Ordinateur, Nev.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non. Quoi qu'il en soit Neville à raison nous devons inventer de nouveaux sorts et enchantements pour nous cacher, mais pour cela il faut que les sorciers prennent conscience de la menace. Donc on compte commercialiser des appareils moldus dans le monde sorcier.

\- Mais Hermione, l'électricité ne marche pas avec la magie.

\- Justement, Harry et son équipe ont trouvé un moyen de contourner ça. Répondit fièrement la sœur du Survivant, sous le regard émerveillé de la première année.

\- Mais avant cela nous devons gagner la confiance des sorciers pour éviter de leur faire peur. C'est pour cela que P&B, l'entreprise d'Harry investit dans tous les secteurs et tous les pays pour nous créer une base sur laquelle travailler. Compléta le jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs sable.

\- Mai… Mais c'est génial. S'enthousiasma la jeune lionne.

\- Oui, mais c'est surtout un projet titanesque, notre amie Fleur, qui dirige P&B pour Harry, y passe tout son temps.

\- Mais au final les deux mondes devraient y gagner. Acheva le jeune Londubat avec le sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Même les moldus ?

\- Oui, les deux mondes progresseraient. Le monde magique ferait un bon dans le temps considérable et cela boosterait aussi le monde normal.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce que ne te dit pas Hermione, c'est que les sorciers reprendraient enfin leur véritable place dans le monde.

\- Ça, ça ressemble à un discours de domination mondiale de méchant dans les films.

\- Oui, un peu. Mais ce qu'essaye de te dire Neville. C'est qu'à l'origine les sorciers étaient le lien entre Magia, la terre, et les Moldus. Mais avec notre isolement nous avons perdu notre place et les moldus sont devenus totalement ignorants des besoins de la terre. Cela à de très graves conséquences, ils étouffent petit à petit notre planète, de plus en plus d'espèces d'animaux disparaissent, des forets entière sont abattues sans être remplacées et bien d'autre problèmes.

\- Des problèmes que nous sorciers, nous sommes capables de régler. Une seule potion peut faire pousser une forêt en l'espace d'un mois. En utilisant la magie nous pouvons influencer des gouvernements ou cacher des espèces menacées. Regarde nous avons bien réussi à protéger les dragons de l'extinction au moyen Age.

\- Nev à raison. Mais cela va dans les deux sens. Nous pouvons aider les créatures magiques à vivre dans ce monde de technologie. En utilisant la médecine moldue nous pourrons soigner des maladies magiques. Et vice versa… Sourit la brune aux cheveux broussailleux.

\- Ca à l'air génial. Et tout ça grâce à toi ? Demanda la jeune Elisabeth en se tournant vers son ami, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, bien trop accaparé par sa lecture.

\- HARRY ! Répond quand on te parle ! Réprimanda sa sœur.

\- Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux moucheron ? Ta question est stupide, ce n'est pas grâce à moi mais à l'argent. Un pauvre ayant des idées restera un pauvre alors qu'un riche, même avec des idées absurdes sera considéré comme un visionnaire. Répondit évasivement Ulysse préférant se concentrer sur ses travaux.

\- Pfff, Harry tu es exaspérant. Soupira sa sœur, rapidement approuvée par la plus jeune Gryffondor, le tout sous le sourire de Lord Londubat.

La jeune lionne se mis à poser de plus en plus de question sur les différents projets de P&B, à ses deux ainés, beaucoup plus réceptifs que le véritable propriétaire de l'entreprise. Les deux septièmes années expliquèrent les différentes inventions, les différents projets, avec joie. Ils furent tellement enthousiasmés par leur discussion qu'ils réalisèrent tardivement que leur jeune assistance s'était endormie pendant leur conférence.

\- Elle est mignonne. Murmura Hermione en regardant tendrement la première année endormie contre un Harry imperturbable, griffonnant des notes dans un carnet.

\- Oui, mignonne. Et elle a trouvé une utilité à notre Harry sans cœur. Et au vu de son sourire satisfait, il est un oreiller confortable. Se moqua le septième année de Gryffondor.

\- Méfis toi Londubat. Tu ne voudrais pas que tant Alice que ta grand-mère, tombent par hasard sur des photos d'un certain Gryffondor chantant des berceuses à de jeunes pousses de mandragore, alors qu'il était lui-même déguisé en mandragore adulte. Répliqua narquoisement le Survivant, faisant rougir d'embarras son ami.

-NEV ! C'est vrai ? Sourit la brune, hésitant entre la surprise et se moquer de son ami.

\- Heu… Ou… Non… C'est… C'était l'idée de Luna. Tenta vainement de se justifier le jeune homme, faisant rire la préfète des Gryffondor, alors qu'elle s'imaginait la scène : son grand benêt d'ami chantant des berceuses à des plantes hurlantes, en étant lui-même déguisé.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Luna m'a montré les photos. Répondit laconiquement le Survivant, faisant rire de plus belle sa sœur.

\- Bien-sûr, Luna. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était elle. Parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas être jaloux de votre relation. Soupira le jeune Londubat.

\- Normal tout petit ami normalement constitué serait jaloux de leur relation, Nev. Luna passes autant de temps sur tes genoux que sur ceux d'Harry et tous les deux sont souvent dans leur monde. La seul différence entre ta relation avec elle et celle qu'entretient Harry, c'est que Luna te bécote et elle est beaucoup plus intime avec toi. Commenta la brune, avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai rien à craindre, Luna est simplement extravagante et très affective avec Harry. Et Harry, bah, c'est simplement Harry, il n'a tout simplement pas remarqué. Il est tellement dans sa bulle que l'on ne sait même pas s'il a des émotions. Hein, Harry ?

\- Penses ce que tu veux Londubat, mais je t'entends et sache que ta mère a gagné un poster de toi en mandragore.

\- Oh ! Harry soit sympa, je plaisantais c'est tout. Faut pas te vexer pour si peu.

\- Nev à raison Harry. On plaisantait seulement. Et c'est normal que l'on te charrie un peu. Tu vis effectivement totalement reclus sur toi-même. A combien de personne parles-tu en dehors de notre petit groupe ? As-tu même pris la peine d'apprendre le nom de tes camarades de classes ?… Et ne nomme pas Luna, ni Astoria et Haper ne compte pas non plus. Tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie. Contra la jeune femme taquine avant même que son frère réponde.

\- …

\- Très éloquent Harry. Ricana le jeune Londubat.

\- Nev a raison Harry. Ce n'est pas normal, de ne pas faire attention à ceux qui t'entourent. Regardes, nous ne savions même pas que tu avais pris la petit Lizzy sous ton aile. Réprimanda la jeune femme.

\- Ton comportement peut s'avérer néfaste pour nos projets. Un jour ou l'autre, tout le monde saura que tu es le propriétaire de P&B. C'est déjà étonnant que personne ne se soit rendu compte que c'étaient tes initiales.

\- J'ai toujours dit que ce nom était stupide, mais après tout qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un idiot qui a appelé son équipe de Quidditch les loups aux tentacules. Ricana la brune.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas l'inaptitude d'Harry à nommer sérieusement ses entreprises, qui est néfaste, bien au contraire les gens ont tendance à apprécier les noms ridicules d'Harry. Mais ils ne savent pas que c'est Harry le propriétaire, leur impression risquait de changer après qu'il se soit révélé. Il y a trop de rumeur néfaste sur lui et son comportement austère, ne nous aide pas.

\- Neville à encore raison, Harry. Ton attitude à tendance à confirmer les rumeurs sur toi, tu ne fais rien pour les démentir. On ne te demande pas de jurer magiquement que tu n'es pas un mage noir devant toute la grande salle. Mais tu devrais faire attention au monde qui t'entoure, tu n'interagis avec personne, excepté nous.

\- Tu dois faire un effort Harry, nous avons besoin d'un capital sympathie pour faciliter nos projets, il faut que tu redores ton image.

\- Tu devrais profiter d'être à Poudlard, c'est une véritable vitrine pour une bonne publicité. Compléta la née-moldue. Elle avait adhéré aux différents projets de ses amis pour changer le monde sorcier, ils l'avaient convaincu qu'il fallait changer doucement et calmement les mentalités des sorciers.

\- Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ? Demanda finalement le Survivant, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, mais toujours sans lever le nez de ses livres.

\- Il faudrait que tu te montres plus ouvertement avec Lizzy, si tu es vu en public avec une première année, tout le monde va te trouver accessible, moins renfermé sur toi-même, plus humain. Il y en a toujours qui diront que tu cherches à te créer ton propre cercle de Mangemorts, mais les autres verront que tu es altruiste. Simplement te voir parler à d'autres élèves que nous devrait modifier la perception que l'on a de toi, surtout si l'on te voit épauler Elisabeth, comme tu le fais déjà, mais cette fois en public. Nous même, nous ne savions pas que tu l'avais prise sous ton aile.

\- Faut également que tu t'investisses plus dans l'école, investis-toi dans l'équipe de Quidditch ou un autre club.

\- Tu veux seulement que je me remette au Quidditch, juste parce que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver seul dans l'équipe. Remarqua narquoisement l'immortel.

\- Mais Nev à raison Harry, pas que tu l'accompagne dans l'équipe parce qu'il ne veut pas être tout seul, mais sur le Quidditch. Les sorciers ont tendance à être de véritables fanatiques de ce jeu, ils voient les joueurs de Quidditch comme des dieux. Souviens-toi de Bagman, ce type était un idiot complet, totalement inutile et incompétent, et pourtant il a été nommé à la tête d'un département du ministère juste parce qu'il était une ancienne star de Quidditch. Toi, tu es un bon joueur, dès que tu auras attrapé le vif, ta côte de popularité va immédiatement remonter.

\- Et Mac Gonnagall n'arrête pas de faire pression sur nous, afin que l'on te pousse à reprendre le Quidditch. Elle tient vraiment à avoir la coupe à la fin de l'année dans son bureau. Compléta le jeune Londubat.

\- Même cet abruti de Weasley n'est pas assez stupide pour te refuser d'entrer dans l'équipe. Commenta la brune en crachant le nom de l'ancien membre du trio d'or, elle avait difficilement accepté sa trahison.

\- Sans compter que Weasley se désavouerait lui-même, lui qui est à l'origine de la majorité des rumeurs te concernant. Lui qui s'est érigé comme étant le héros de Gryffondor celui qui lutte contre la corruption et la tyrannie des Seigneurs des Ténèbres comme toi, accepter un mage noir dans son équipe. Cela serait une magnifique preuve de son hypocrisie.

\- Nous pourrions même détruire sa réputation. Il me suffirait de glisser quelques mots à Daphné ou à Tracey. Déclara Hermione avec un sourire carnassier, depuis le début de l'année scolaire elle se retenait difficilement de rabattre le caquet au rouquin, qui se pavanait dans les couloirs comme le maître des lieux.

\- Visiblement le nez que tu lui as cassé dans le Poudlard express ne t'a pas suffit, Mione ? Tu as encore besoin de te défouler. Sourit le Survivant.

\- N'oublie pas Mione que la dernière fois tu as eu de la chance, étonnamment personne ne t'as vu lui casser le nez.

\- Oui c'est vraiment étonnant que les préfets de Serpentard, ainsi que Susan et Luna, n'aient pas témoigné en faveur de Weasley. Ricana l'immortel, devant la moue de sa sœur adoptive.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être aussi décontracté en sa présence. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu oublis qu'il a témoigné contre toi à ton procès, il n'a pas hésité à tout te mettre sur le dos.

\- Mione, Mione. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de Weasley ?

\- Que je ne devais pas m'impliquer dans une quelconque vengeance contre lui et de l'éviter un maximum. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

\- Quel est le plus grand désir de Weasley ?

\- Il veut être le centre d'attention, il veut la gloire et la fortune.

\- Exactement. Weasley a profité de mon année sabbatique pour s'ériger, à l'étrange titre de prince de Gryffondor, notamment grâce à ses postes de préfet et de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il voit mon retour comme une menace à son prestige, c'est pour cela qu'il s'acharne à lancer toutes ces rumeurs. Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que l'on s'en prenne à lui, pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis bien un méchant mage noir, prêt à tout pour exterminer notre société. Expliqua négligemment le Survivant, en sirotant lui-même son whisky.

\- Tu pars du principe que Ron te voit forcément comme un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda Neville sceptique.

\- Bien-sûr. Je pense qu'il a été assez clair lors du procès.

\- A ton procès, il a principalement cherché à se sauver lui-même.

\- Non, Nev. Tu ne connais pas assez bien Ronald. Il est extrêmement têtu, à un point qu'il est capable de se persuader qu'il a raison, même lorsqu'il a tort. Regarde son comportement envers les Serpentard. Expliqua la née-moldue.

\- Ronald m'a vu comme un mage noir, car c'était une raison pour justifier ses actes et se sauver. Pour mieux supporter sa trahison et ses actions il s'est persuadé qu'il était dans le vrai et il va tout faire pour le prouver au monde.

\- Tu penses qu'il irait jusqu'à la confrontation ? Demanda le septième année de Gryffondor

\- Oh, ça oui, il viendra à la confrontation. C'est même étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait. Déclara la sœur du Survivant.

\- C'est vrai que son inaction est surprenante. Je pense que c'est l'influence de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme a dû lui donner l'ordre de se retenir et de m'éviter.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Nymphadora nous l'a rapporté, qu'il militait ardemment pour que l'ordre agisse contre toi.

\- Oui, mais j'ai encore une place sur l'échiquier de Dumbledore. Tant que le vieux bouc espère toujours me manipuler, Weasley ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Conclu le jeune Lord avant de prendre une gorgée de liquide ambré, laissant ses deux amis songeurs, avant de reprendre ses lectures, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Comme tous les samedis matin, Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dans son oasis de solitude, qu'elle partageait avec son amie, Daphné. Après seulement quelques semaines de cours, ses habitudes scolaires étaient revenues.

Elle passait de nombreuses heures à la bibliothèque dans l'optique de l'obtention de ses ASPICs en fin d'année. En plus de ses révisions et de ses classes, elle avait également ses responsabilités de préfète de la maison des lions, avoir ce poste dans la maison des téméraires n'était pas une mince affaire. Ajouter à toutes ses tâches scolaires, elle devait ajouter les entrainements imposés par Harry.

Cela laissait peu de temps à la brune à consacrer à son amitié avec la préfète en chef. Donc son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec la belle blonde de Serpentard du samedi matin était devenu encore plus important à ses yeux, que l'année précédente.

C'était son moment entre filles. Bien-évidement elle côtoyait d'autres filles le reste du temps, mais cela n'était pas pareil. Hermione était proche des autres filles gravitant autour d'Harry, elle avait sympathisé avec chacune d'entre elles, mais ce n'était pas pareil que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Daphné.

Son amitié pour la reine de glace ne tournait pas autour de son frère, ni n'était liée à lui. Elle se sentait un peu égoïste d'être fier d'avoir une amie rien qu'à elle, une amitié qu'elle ne devait à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle était maintenant capable de se faire des amies par elle-même, il était loin le temps où la petite Hermione Granger avait seulement pour amis de simples livres.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son amie Serpentard. Les deux amies se mirent alors à discuter, elles étaient contentes de se retrouver. Comme d'habitude elles se mirent à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Hermione confia à son amie, ses impressions sur les différents cours, ainsi que les comportements idiots de certains Gryffondor. Daphné, quant à elle se plaignit de ses responsabilités de préfète en chef, principalement du fait de devoir partager l'appartement qui lui était assigné, avec son homologue masculin, Ronald Weasley.

Alors que la Gryffondor évoquait une théorie fascinante, qu'elle avait lue dans l'un des précieux livres de son frère, elle fut interrompue parce son amie blonde.

\- Comment Potter fait-il pour mettre la main sur de tels ouvrages ? Demanda la préfète des Serpentard intriguée.

Depuis sa conversation avec le Survivant aux cuisines, la blonde des verts et argents était intriguée par le jeune Lord. Leur entrevue et les témoignages de sa petite sœur sur les connaissances et les nombreux ouvrages de son nouveau mentor attisaient la curiosité de l'héritière Greengrass. Elle devait trouver des réponses à ses questions, il était important pour elle de découvrir les objectifs de Potter.

Le Survivant avait la fâcheuse habitude de se retrouver au cœur des ennuis et généralement il entrainait dans sa déchéance ses proches et quelques innocents au passage. Elle devait s'assurer que cette fois il n'entrainerait pas avec lui sa précieuse petite sœur et son amie. Daphné n'avait aucune envie de les perdre.

Elle devait également s'intéresser au-garçon-qui-avait-survécu pour des raisons politiques, le jeune Lord était une véritable tornade politique, rien que la simple motion de son nom avait fait trembler le gouvernement de Fudge. Elle devait en savoir plus sur les intentions du garçon afin de préserver sa famille. En bonne héritière sang-pur la prospérité de sa famille était sa priorité, elle ne voulait pas que les intentions futures du Survivant nuisent à sa maison.

Elle devait également avouer, qu'elle avait un léger intérêt personnel à s'intéresser au jeune Lord. Sa jeune sœur avait éveillé sa curiosité, en lui faisant une démonstration de l'enseignement de son nouveau mentor et en vantant les nombreuses théories passionnantes sur lesquelles ils débâtaient.

Les connaissances sur lesquelles s'émerveillait sa jeune sœur, étaient relevées du niveau Mage. Savoir qu'un élève longtemps considéré comme étant tout juste dans la moyenne, soit capable d'enseigner des théories aussi évoluées que celles-ci. Cela l'intriguait, où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu les apprendre ? Avait-il un ou plusieurs Mages à son service ? Etait-il lui-même un Mage ? Ou un simple apprenti ? Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Elle devait en apprendre plus. Si Potter avait avec lui des Mages, voir des Mages de Guerre cela pouvait avoir de grandes répercussions. La résurrection de la caste guerrière changerait le monde et pas forcément de la bonne manière.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est l'un des nombreux mystères qui entourent, le nouveau Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il les aurait découvert dans une voûte dont il aurait hérité récemment. Répondit évasivement la brune de Gryffondor, elle était tiraillé entre en révéler plus à son amie et de ne pas trahir de son frère.

\- Comment ça, le nouveau Potter? Interrogea curieusement la blonde, elle avait remarqué le malaise de son amie, elle avait senti son besoin de se confier. Elle faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups, en soulageant la conscience de son amie et elle obtenait également des informations sur Potter.

\- Harry est différent, depuis son retour d'Azkaban.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est normal ? Il a quand même passé un an dans la pire prison du monde. Et selon les rumeurs, la cellule dans laquelle Potter a été enfermé fait partie du bloc de très haute sécurité. Déclara la Serpentard.

Elle évoquait l'une des rumeurs les plus persistantes du ministère, elle n'avait pas eu besoin du réseau de son père pour en avoir vent, pourtant l'un des meilleurs du Magenmagot. Plusieurs employés du ministère avaient laissé filtré l'info lors de la libération du Survivant, cela avait fait grand bruit et causé un léger scandale au ministère, rapidement étouffé par le cabinet du ministre.

L'héritière Greengrass trouvait logique que Potter soit sorti changé d'un séjour dans la fosse d'Azkaban.

\- Oui, je sais bien, mais là c'était différent. Je serais également inquiète, s'il n'avait pas changé. C'est plus les changements d'Harry qui m'inquiètent, il est totalement l'opposé d'une personne ayant passé un an à Azkaban. Sirius avait radicalement changé, après son séjour à Azkaban, d'après le professeur Lupin.

\- De quels changements, parles-tu ? Demanda la blonde curieuse, Hermione lui avait bien évidemment parlé des dessous de l'histoire de Sirius Black, mais elle ne lui avait jamais décrit l'homme qu'il était.

\- Sirius était amaigri, il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os, il l'est resté jusqu'à sa mort, même après qu'il ait rejoint l'Ordre. Il donnait l'impression d'être constamment fatigué, selon Harry, il était incapable de dormir, dès qu'il fermait les yeux son esprit le ramenait immédiatement dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban. Je sais que Sirius donnait l'impression de ne reprendre vie qu'en présence d'Harry, le reste du temps il donnait l'impression d'être totalement déconnecté de la réalité. On le voyait souvent errer dans les couloirs de Square Grimmaurd, le regard perdu dans le vide, toujours enfermé dans ses souvenirs. Raconta la née-moldue.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas fait suivre une thérapie avec un psychomage?

\- Une thérapie ?… Avec un psychomage, je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Mais je ne pense pas, je n' en ai pas eu vent si c'est le cas. Répondit la brune de Gryffondor, légèrement décontenancée et perturbée d'apprendre qu'il existait une thérapie qui aurait pu soigner Sirius.

Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question avant aujourd'hui et maintenant elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus-tôt. Daphné avait remarqué la mine renfrognée de son amie, il lui était facile de comprendre ses pensées. La Serpentard savait qu'Hermione allait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir soulagé le parrain de son frère. C'était l'un des grands défauts de la Gryffondor, elle voulait tout savoir, tout contrôler, tout réparer, toujours avoir la solution, toujours aider et lorsqu'elle était impuissante, où dans l'ignorance, elle avait tendance à s'auto-flageller, une attitude aggravée suite à l'enfermement de Potter à Azkaban, selon l'héritier Londubat.

\- Suffit ! Mione, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu ignorais tout et ce n'était pas à toi de prendre en charge Sirius Black. Je suis sûr que tu ne savais même pas que ce genre de thérapie existait. Trancha l'héritière Greengrass, coupant ainsi le fil de pensées négatives de son amie.

\- Oui, oui bien-sûr, je sais ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Soupira lamentablement la Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu me parlais de la différence entre les changements de Potter et de Black, avant que tu ne commences ta petite séance d'auto-apitoiement.

\- Ah, oui! Je te disais donc qu'Harry a changé, mais de manière bien différente de Sirius. Je dirais même qu'il a changé en mieux, il n'a pratiquement aucune des séquelles que possédait Sirius.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Harry est revenu avec une assurance, un état d'esprit et des connaissances qu'il n'avait pas avant. Il n'est pas revenu totalement amaigri comme Sirius, mais plutôt le contraire, j'ai trouvé qu'il s'était remplumé.

\- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé immédiatement à sa libération, mais un mois plus-tard. Il a surement dû utiliser ce lapse de temps pour se soigner. Supposa la préfète en chef.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, je sais qu'il a suivi une cure pour corriger la malnutrition d'Azkaban, mais un mois ne suffit pas à combler plus d'un an de vache maigre, ni de se remuscler. J'ai échangé quelques lettres avec Nymphadora, qui a assisté à sa libération, et elle m'a justement fait cette remarque qu'elle avait trouvé Harry très en forme à sa sortie. Il est également revenu d'Azkaban avec un mystérieux héritage. Compléta la brune.

\- Un héritage ?

\- Oui, un héritage. Plusieurs voutes pleins de gallions, de livres anciens, des artéfacts et des actes de propriétés. Des livres magnifiques, j'en ai lu certains qui parlaient de sujets que je n'avais même pas imaginé. Déclara la née-moldue, en s'enthousiasment à l'évocation des fabuleux ouvrages découverts dans l'héritage de son frère.

\- Tu ne penses pas que les nouvelles connaissances de Potter viennent de ces nouveaux livres ? Sourit la blonde.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, il y a ces livres. Mais pas seulement. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Harry lit beaucoup, mais principalement sur des théories magiques très poussées, des théories qui normalement demande plusieurs années d'étude. Je vois mal comment il aurait pu acquérir autant de connaissance en ayant passé un an à Azkaban.

\- Tu es jalouse? Se moqua gentiment la Serpentard.

\- Bien-sûr, que je suis jalouse, qui ne le serait pas ? Avoua d'une petite voix la miss-je-sais-tous des sangs et or.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes réellement ? Que Potter soit subitement devenu intelligent? Pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Daphné ! Soit gentille. Cela m'inquiète réellement, les changements dans la personnalité d'Harry, ne sont pas normaux. Ils ne correspondent à aucun cas logique et surtout pas à un séjour à Azkaban.

\- En gros, tu regrettes simplement qu'il soit revenu d'Azkaban en bon état ?

\- Daphné ! Ne dit pas ça! S'insurgea la brune aux cheveux broussailleux.

\- Mione rassures toi, je te charrie simplement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses réellement? Qu'arrives-t-il selon toi à Potter? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà plusieurs théories sous la main et que tu t'es déjà documentée ?

\- J'ai pensé à une possession, c'est ce qui colle le mieux. Harry présente plusieurs symptômes d'une possession. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir des changements de personnalité, avec des sautes d'humeurs, comme une personne souffrant de bipolarité, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas la même personne, surtout entre la nuit et le jour. Il a parfois des absences, avec le regard perdu dans le vide, il est souvent déconnecté de la réalité, il me donne l'impression parfois de vivre dans son monde. Et il y a toute ses connaissances inconnues, il y en a trop pour qu'il ait réussi à les apprendre et les maîtriser en étant enfermé à Azkaban. Expliqua la brune.

\- Effectivement cela peut correspondre à une possession. Mais une partie des changements que tu as noté chez Potter contredisent ta thèse.

\- Je le sais bien. La possession ne colle pas avec la nouvelle assurance d'Harry et ses nouvelles connaissances. J'ai lu, que dans le cas d'une possession, l'esprit possesseur est la cause des changements de personnalité du possédé et en contrepartie le possédé perd peu à peu l'emprise sur sa propre personnalité et son corps, devenant petit à petit faible mentalement pour permettre au possesseur de prendre le dessus sur le possédé.

\- Et Potter ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse, ou de déprime ?

\- Non aucun. Normalement le possesseur prend le contrôle quand le possédé est inconscient ou faible, on l'a vue avec Ginny en deuxième année. Jedusor prenait son contrôle, lorsqu'elle dormait ou quand elle était très déprimée. Harry ne montre aucun de ces signes, je ne sais même pas s'il dort, il ne montre aucun signe de déprime, même lorsque qu'il parle d'Azkaban, il a le sourire, il l'évoque comme étant une simple année de vacances.

\- Effectivement c'est loin de ressembler à une personne déprimée. Remarqua pensivement la Serpentard.

\- Oui, cela pourrait-être le signe que la possession est totale, mais cela ne tient pas également il y a trop d'Harry pour qu'il n'existe plus. Je connais mon frère, je serais capable de reconnaître un imposteur. Assura la brune.

\- Tu es sûre ? Regarde Dumbledore n'a pas été capable de remarquer que Fol œil avait été remplacé par un imposteur.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil Daph. Fol œil n'était pas le frère de Dumbledore. Il y a des détails qui ne me trompent pas, c'est bien Harry. Il a simplement changé.

\- C'est vrai, Potter a changé. Personnellement je le trouve plus idiot et complétement déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Comment ça ? Tiqua la brune aux cheveux crépus, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir son amie de la maison rivale. Daphné lui raconta sa rencontre avec le Survivant quelques soirs plus-tôt.

\- Voilà, cela illustre parfaitement les changements, que j'ai remarqué chez Harry. Le soir il a tendance à être lunaire et totalement détaché des réalités, dans ces cas-là il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est ses livres. Soupira la sœur du Survivant.

\- Un trait qu'il ne possédait pas avant ?

\- Non, encore un à rajouter à la liste. Cette liste s'allonge de jour en jour j'ai l'impression. Soupira une nouvelle fois la brune.

\- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais continuer à faire des recherches pour comprendre ce qui se passe avec Harry. Et je vais le surveiller de près pour essayer d'en découvrir plus. Déclara Hermione avec détermination. Elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir les secrets de son frère et les raisons de son comportement étrange.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Le Ministre de la Magie était assis dans le luxueux fauteuil de son bureau. Il contemplait l'atrium du ministère du haut de son bureau, visible grâce à l'immense baie vitrée servant de mur à son cabinet de travail. Le petit homme bedonnant était perdu dans ses pensées. Un comportement devenu fréquent depuis un certain temps, particulièrement depuis les révélations de l'affaire Dutton, à noël dernier. Ce procès avait été un véritable tournant pour lui, sa popularité et son influence en tant que ministre s'effritaient rendant sa position de plus en plus précaire.

Apprendre le retour de Vous-savez-qui avait provoqué un véritable tôlé dans l'opinion publique. Heureusement Cornelius avait réussi à minimiser la terrible nouvelle en passant sous silence l'inaction du Ministère, mais surtout en prenant des mesures drastiques montrant ainsi au public qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux. Ses administrés avaient même applaudi les dispositions prises par le Ministère, les déclarants même comme étant des actes patriotiques. Bien qu'elles soient insignifiantes, Cornelius avait simplement appliqué le protocole en cas de guerre, c'est-à-dire déclarer la guerre à Voldemort, supprimer les restrictions de budget du DJM, donner plus de libertés aux Aurors.

C'était bien les seules véritables actions que Cornelius avait pris contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En réalité il était totalement dépassé par cette guerre, il n'était pas un homme de guerre mais un politicien pour un monde en paix. Il laissait donc les Aurors gérer comme ils le pouvaient. Alors que lui s'agrippait à sa position avec une certaine habilité. Le Ministère ressemblait plus à un tapis sans pilote, chacun essayant de se battre comme il pouvait ignorant le voisin. Sans réelle organisation.

Le manque d'organisation n'était pas pour déplaire à Cornelius, car elle maintenait le Ministère dans une certaine inertie l'aidant à rester à son poste. Malheureusement cette inertie ambiante fut brutalement interrompue par l'affaire Ombrage. Allant menacer son propre poste d'équilibriste.

Dolores Ombrage, son bras droit avait été impliqué dans un scandale révélé par Lord Potter-Black. Le gamin avait déniché suffisamment de preuves pour la condamner rapidement, sans compter l'aura détenue par le garçon, augmentant ainsi le poids des accusations. Heureusement le gamin n'avait pas poussé plus loin ses investigations, sinon Potter aurait trouvé des preuves pour l'incriminer lui aussi. Cette histoire aurait pu avoir des conséquences bien plus dramatiques pour Cornelius.

Heureusement l'inexpérience de Potter dans l'arène politique et son habilité à manipuler les masses, avait permis à Cornelius d'éviter de se retrouver au cœur d'un scandale politique avec les révélations que pouvait faire Dolores sur les nombreux cadavres qu'il avait enterré. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui épargner la condamnation, ses crimes étant trop grave et trop public pour les passer sous silence. Mais néanmoins Cornelius avait évité la peine capitale et la prison, rappelant ainsi à son ancienne sous-secrétaire qu'il la soutenait toujours. Finalement Dolores avait certes pratiquement tout perdu mais lui restait encore un semblant de liberté.

Les pensées du bon ministre furent interrompues par trois coups frappés à sa porte. Cornelius fut surpris de la présence d'une personne aussi tardivement au ministère. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que tous les employés avaient achevé leurs services, seuls quelques Aurors de garde devaient se trouver dans le Département de Justice Magique. Mais ils ne sortaient que très rarement de leur cantonnement.

\- Oui. Entrez ! Un grand homme, aux larges épaules, habillé d'une longue robe à capuche noire, avec une doublure pourpre et des bordures en or.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur le Ministre. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda l'homme en franchissant la porte. Une fois dans le cabinet de ministre de la magie, le nouveau venu dévoila son visage en retirant sa capuche. L'homme portait une longue moustache blanche, des cheveux courts totalement blancs. Une immonde balafre barrait la moitié droite de son visage, elle lui avait été infligée par la griffure d'un griffon dans ses jeunes années. De cet affrontement il avait hérité de ces immondes cicatrices et perdu son œil droit. L'homme avec l'œil laiteux était connu dans le ministère, bien qu'il soit entouré par une aura de mystère. Il intriguait grandement les employés du Ministère lorsqu'ils le croisaient dans les couloirs alors qu'il déambulait avec sa canne à la main. Cela faisait toujours sourire Cornelius.

\- Bonsoir, mon ami. Asseyez-vous maître Tigerwell, je vous en prie. Déclara avec enthousiasme le ministre en désignant l'un des fauteuils face à son bureau. Grandell Tigerwell était l'un de ses amis, un allié précieux pour le ministre et surtout essentiel à son maintien à son poste.

Beaucoup ignorait réellement le poste qu'occupait l'homme imposant, ni même le pouvoir qu'il détenait. Grandell Tigerwell était un véritable héros de l'ombre. L'homme avait combattu pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald. Il avait été un puissant combattant, faisant la grandeur invisible des langues de plombs. Il s'était battu contre beaucoup de créatures magiques afin d'empêcher leur prolifération et la mise en danger de la population magique. Il portait les stigmates de cette vie de guerrier sur lui, entre son œil mort et sa figure ravagée, il avait également perdu une jambe, dorénavant remplacée par une prothèse magique. Son service héroïque au sein du Département des Mystères l'avait propulsé à la tête du Département. Cela faisant près de 60 ans qu'il en était le directeur.

Comme tout membre de ce Département du ministère Grandell était un sorcier de niveau mage et un savant. Mais ce qu'ignorait la population magique du pays, c'était que ce Département était constitué de Mages de Guerre, une partie de leur mission était de faire avancer leurs connaissances de la magie avec des innovations, mais également de lutter contre toute menace contre leur société, Seigneur des Ténèbres et des créatures des ténèbres. Les langues de plomb étaient également des espions. Grandell en tant que chef de ce Département était à lui seul toutes les facettes des Mystères, un savant, un érudit, un combattant, un espion, un bestiaire, un mage, un tueur.

-Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé Cornelius.

\- C'est le cas Maître Tigerwell. Confirma le ministre, en se référant au titre de l'homme. Comme tous les Mages atteignant le rang de chef du Département des Mystères, il était considéré comme un maître dans l'art de la Magie.

\- Grandell, Cornelius je pense vous l'avoir dit assez souvent appelez-moi par mon prénom. Nous sommes amis après tout. Réprimanda le vieil homme, sa mine sévère esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Oui, en effet mon ami. Excusez-moi mon cher, mais je suis assez préoccupé en ce moment.

\- Je vois ça. Je peux comprendre vos préoccupations mon cher. Votre charge n'est pas aisée en ce moment. Entre une guerre à mener et la précarité de votre poste cela ne doit pas vous aider à soulager vos préoccupations. Enuméra le vieil homme avec un léger ton sadique au fond de sa voix, comme si cela l'amusait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Oui, en effet. C'est loin d'être simple. Depuis le début de cette année la position de ministre est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Se plaignit pitoyablement le petit homme bedonnant.

\- Effectivement tout a commencé avec le procès de Dutton, puis celui de Potter. Déclara pensivement le chef des mystères, essayant déguiller subtilement le gros homme devant lui, qui s'empressa de mordre à l'hameçon.

\- Oui en effet. Et cela ne s'est pas arrangé avec les révélations de Potter contre Dolores. Soupira le petit homme, où l'on pouvait distinguer une légère pointe de haine à l'évocation du nom du Survivant.

\- Encore Potter. A croire que ce gamin se trouve derrière chacune de ces affaires. Dit pensivement le maître des mystères. Des mots qui firent mouche dans l'esprit du petit homme politique.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, mon ami ? Demanda-t-il curieux, finalement peut-être que son impression sur la menace Potter-Black pouvait être partagée par un personnage aussi illustre et important que Grandell Tigerwell.

\- Vous connaissez mon rôle en tant que Directeur du département des mystères ? Interrogea innocemment l'ancien combattant, voyant la moue dubitative du ministre. Il décida de l'éclairer.

\- Mon rôle est de préserver l'intégrité de notre société, moi et mes hommes nous sommes les protecteurs de l'ombre de notre société. Et je m'interroge sur Potter, son nom revient trop souvent à mon goût ces derniers temps.

\- Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

\- Ça peut le devenir. Potter à une richesse et une influence à la fois publique et politique suffisamment grande pour devenir la personne la plus puissante de notre société. Sans compter que ses nombreux exploits montrent un grand potentiel magique.

\- A quoi donc pensez-vous mon ami ? Pensez-vous que le gamin Potter puisse prendre ma place ? Demanda soudainement inquiet le ministre de la magie.

\- C'est effectivement l'une des possibilités, mais ça pourrait être bien pire. Déclara le maitre du savoir du Royaume Uni.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas qu'il devienne un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'inquiéta le petit homme ventru.

\- C'est effectivement la pire de nos possibilités. Sourit le vieux guerrier, satisfait d'avoir réussi à aiguiller les pensées du ministre.

\- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, mon ami. Cela a du sens, ce gamin est un fourchelangue, il a aussi réussi à remporter le tournoi des trois sorciers face à des concurrents beaucoup plus âgés. Il y aurait également des rumeurs relatant que le garçon aurait une certaine affinité pour les Détraqueurs, ou avec d'autres créatures sombres, comme des loups-garous. Et il y a encore beaucoup de mystère qui l'entoure, son dernier procès l'a peut-être innocenté, mais il reste encore un certain nombre de zones d'ombre que l'on a imputé à vous-savez-qui sans aucune véritable preuve qu'il soit impliqué.

\- Comme ?

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire concernant la mort du jeune Diggory ou encore celle de mon bon ami Lucius.

\- En effet, mon ami. Beaucoup de mystères entourent le jeune Potter, un trait que partage tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

\- Que peut-on faire mon ami ? Nous devons faire quelque chose! C'est notre responsabilité. Déclara le ministre bedonnant avec véhémence. Cela faisait effectivement partie de ses prérogatives de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger la communauté, notamment l'émergence d'un futur mage noir. Mais il y voyait également une possibilité d'affaiblir le gamin, surtout s'il avait l'aval du très puissant Département des Mystères.

\- Pas grand-chose, je le crains, mon ami. Les règles qui régissent ma fonction, ne me laisse que très peu de marge de manœuvre. Bien évidemment cela serait différent, si nos soupçons s'avéraient fondés ou si l'opinion publique exigeait notre intervention. Malheureusement en attendant, j'ai les mains liées, je ne peux que regarder et enquêter. Mais cela n'est pas votre cas, mon ami.

\- … Je pourrais effectivement l'affaiblir. Diminuer son influence sur le Magenmagot au minimum, ainsi qu'aux yeux du public. Quelques rumeurs bien placées, avec l'aide de la gazette et quelques alliances pourraient être un bon début. Et si nous avons de la chance je pourrais même faire en sorte que quelques-uns de ses avoirs soient gelés. Pensa à voix haute le ministre, sous le sourire satisfait de son visiteur.

\- Si seulement nous avions toujours Dolores à disposition. C'est le genre de domaine où elle excelle. Soupira dramatiquement Fudge. Ombrage avait été l'une des pièces les plus précieuses du jeu de Fudge. Depuis des années, l'immonde petit crapaud travaillait dans l'ombre extorquant, intimidant et sapant l'influence de leurs ennemis. Malheureusement le batracien d'attaque du ministre n'était plus disponible, il était dorénavant gardé dans une résidence surveillée par les forces des Aurors, suite à son procès perdu. Une situation dont Fudge ne pouvait pas l'en sortir, en usant de son influence, car cela reviendrait à se tirer une balle politiquement.

\- En effet, je le conçois volontiers. Néanmoins je vous conseillerais d'utiliser Bones et Greengrass contre Potter.

\- Comment cela? Je ne comprends pas, mon ami.

\- Mes sources m'ont rapporté que l'héritière Bones et la cadette de Lord Greengrass gravitent toutes les deux autours du garçon Potter. Si cela continu il pourrait réussir à tisser une alliance avec l'une de ses deux familles, voire avec les deux. Dans ce cas il serait en mesure de créer un groupe au Magenmagot suffisamment puissant pour rivaliser avec l'alliance sang-pur ainsi que celle de la lumière. Éclaira Grandell.

Le chef du Département des Mystères vit une lueur de compréhension dans le regard du ministre, à la mention des deux principaux partis politiques, qui se partageaient le Magenmagot.

Beaucoup considérait Cornélius Fudge comme un idiot inutile, corrompu, faible, lâche, opportuniste, un être arriviste et bien d'autres qualificatifs tous plus péjoratifs les uns que les autres, mais il était avant tout un homme politique brillant. On ne restait pas au poste de ministre de la magie pendant plus de 17 ans si l'on était un idiot complet. En réalité le petit homme bedonnant était un véritable génie politique capable de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Et cela Grandell le savait parfaitement, il savait qu'en agitant ainsi une menace pour sa place, le petit sorcier grassouillet allait tout mettre en œuvre pour diviser les potentiels futurs alliés du garçon et ainsi enrayer la menace.

Le sourire carnassier qu'arborait à présent le ministre de la magie indiquait au responsable des Mystère que l'esprit tortueux de son pantin avait commencé à élaborer des plans pour éliminer la menace qui pesait sur lui.

\- Lord Greengrass ne devrait pas être problème, mais ce ne sera pas le cas des Bones, surtout avec Amélia en tant que chef de famille. Déclara pensivement l'homme bedonnant. Au grand plaisir du maître des mystères.

Ce dernier avait réussi à guider la conversation là où il voulait la mener, tout en faisant croire le contraire à son interlocuteur. Son principal objectif en venant à la rencontre du ministre, était de neutraliser une possible alliance entre Potter et Bones et Greengrass.

Si le gamin Potter arrivait à tisser des alliances avec ces deux familles, il pouvait devenir un véritable danger pour ses plans à venir, cela faisait déjà plusieurs décennies que lui et ses partisans avaient fait en sorte de contrôler le Magenmagot, il refusait de perdre le contrôle au profit de ce pseudo héros, du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Non, le plus grand bien devait triompher.

La situation du garçon commençait à l'inquiéter. Contrairement à son ami Dumbledore, lui voyait dans les relations du Survivant un véritable danger. Les Lovegood et les Abbott étaient certes des familles riches, mais n'avaient pas une grande influence sur leur société mais leurs statuts de sang-purs les rendaient honorables et respectés, malgré la réputation excentrique des Lovegood. Sans compter que les Lovegood possédaient le seul organe de presse sur lequel le ministère n'avait aucun contrôle et le chef de la famille Abbott avait réussi à se faire élire à l'un des sièges éligibles de l'assemblée, un signe qu'il était aimé du peuple sorcier. Ces familles étaient loin de posséder le pouvoir des grandes familles mais elles en possédaient une infime partie qui selon Grandell était non-négligeable.

Il ne fallait pas oublier le garçon Londubat qui leur était devenu inaccessible à cause de l'attentisme d'Albus. Une erreur, car contrairement aux deux autres familles, les Londubat possédaient la richesse, le pouvoir, l'aura, le respect, l'honneur et l'influence que n'avait pas les Lovegood et les Abbott, mais ils étaient seuls avec Potter, sauf si le garçon arrivait à les unifier sous sa bannière avec les très puissants Greengrass et Bones, leur coalition allait être capable de contrôler le Magenmagot et mettre en échec le plus grand bien.

\- Effectivement, mon ami. Vous avez raison votre position vis-à-vis d'Amélia Bones est délicate. Mais regardez la situation dans son ensemble et prenez un peu de recul. Regardez plus loin dans l'avenir. Votre place de ministre est dans une position très précaire. Que voulez-vous être ? Un ministre qui s'accroche désespérément à sa fonction, envers et contre tout ? Ou un ministre qui a eu la clairvoyance d'esprit de s'effacer pour le plus grand bien de notre communauté ? En devenant un guide, un mentor, ou encore un conseiller pour le ministère à l'avenir?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, par « pour l'avenir », maître ? Demanda le petit homme bedonnant intrigué.

\- Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, mon ami. Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais ministre, vous avez réussi à guider notre communauté à travers plusieurs crises majeures, mais vous êtes un ministre pour une période de paix. Malheureusement nous sommes en guerre, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Il s'agit d'un domaine qui va bien au-delà de vos compétences. Le grand nombre de troubles que vous avez traversé ces dernières années en sont des preuves évidentes. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous, de vous effacer et de laisser la place à une personne qui saura gérer cette guerre. Néanmoins cela reste à votre appréciation. Vous pouvez décider comment vous voulez partir. Soit par la grande porte ainsi cela fera de vous un grand homme dont le nom sera vénéré à l'avenir, ou vous pouvez le faire de manière pitoyable et vous resterez dans l'histoire comme le ministre étant à l'origine de la guerre et de la souffrance de notre peuple.

\- Vous m'intriguez mon ami. Pouvez-vous développer, je vous prie? Demanda le ministre curieux. Il était difficile pour lui de l'avouer, mais son visiteur avait raison sur sa situation. Malheureusement il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son poste, mais la dégradation de sa notoriété ne lui permettrait pas de rester en place bien longtemps. Et visiblement le maître des mystères avait une idée qui lui semblait très attrayante.

\- Si vous vous effacez au profit d'un successeur digne, qui serait capable de mener le ministère à la victoire et ramener la paix dans notre belle société. Vous en seriez remercié et vous seriez loué pour votre clairvoyance et votre altruisme dans le futur. Vous resteriez ainsi dans les mémoires comme étant l'homme qui était le mentor du ministre-qui-vainquit et comme un visionnaire. Vos conseils et votre approbation seront recherchés. Vous deviendriez le nouveau Dumbledore. Conclut le vieux guerrier, souriant en voyant le regard avide du ministre. Il savait que ses arguments venaient de faire mouche, Fudge était convaincu.

\- Je vois…Après réflexion, je pense que vous avez raison mon ami. Je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Vous pensez à Amélia, pour être mon successeur. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Elle serait en effet tout indiquée, ses états de services sont irréprochables, qu'ils soient en tant que chef des aurores ou encore à la tête du DJM. Elle est également respectée pour son impartialité et pour son intransigeance. Son expérience à la tête des Aurors fait d'elle la candidate idéale pour mener nos forces dans la guerre, après tous les Bones ont toujours été connues pour être de puissantes guerrières. Elle satisferait également tous les partis politiques, elle est une sang-pur attachée aux traditions et elle est plutôt connue pour être favorable à la lumière mais elle n'est pas au service Dumbledore.

\- Effectivement, elle serait un successeur plus que convenable. Et cerise sur le gâteau, je pourrais ainsi supprimer un potentiel allié au gamin Potter. Déclara avec enthousiasme le ministre affichant un sourire carnassier. Il était convaincu.

\- En effet. Mais il vous faudra être subtil, mon bon Cornélius. Amélia est très loin de faire partie de vos supporters et si vous êtes trop brouillon dans votre approche vous pourriez alerter Potter ou pire Dumbledore. Mit en garde Grandell, ses plans avaient besoin d'un toucher délicat et subtil pour se réaliser.

\- Mmmmh, je vois. Encore une fois vous avez raison, mon ami. Il faudrait que j'arrive à remonter dans son estime. Pour cela, je pourrais peut-être faire adopter quelques mesures budgétaires aux Magenmagot. Il faut également que le public nous voit ensemble, il faut qu'il comprenne que nous travaillons ensemble et qu'elle est le choix évident pour me succéder.

\- Cela serait un bon début. Vous pourriez également faire une action retentissante dans cette guerre. La capture d'un mangemort de haut rang, l'échec d'un raid ou mieux la destruction d'un de leur camp.

\- En effet cela serait l'idéal. Mais nous aurions besoin d'informations. Nous sommes malheureusement aveugle dans ce conflit, nous en savons trop peu sur les mangemorts pour les démanteler efficacement. Sans compter que nous n'avons pas le soutien total de la population qui préfère s'en remettre à Dumbledore et à son Ordre.

\- Je comprends, une guerre n'est jamais simple mon ami. Mais je peux cependant vous aider concernant le manque d'informations. Vous savez que l'une des prérogatives de mon département est le renseignement. Vous pourriez commencer par transmettre ces informations à Amélia en guise de rameaux d'olivier et prendre certaines mesures que vous jugeriez bon d'adopter. Ainsi vous pourriez vous rapprocher. Déclara le maître des mystères, sortant un épais dossier de ses robes. Curieux, Cornélius le prit et le feuilleta. À mesure qu'il lisait ces lignes son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle.

\- Est-ce vrai, maître ? Demanda-t-il tout tremblotant à la limite de la panique.

\- J'en ai bien peur, mon ami. Cela sera connu de tous dans les prochains jours. Et cela va faire du bruit. Oui, beaucoup de bruit.

\- Oui ! C'est une véritable catastrophe.

\- En effet. Je vous conseille néanmoins de profiter de votre avance pour commencer à prendre des mesures adéquates.

\- Vous avez raison. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

\- Et regardez les choses du bon côté. Sourit l'homme mystérieusement.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Vous pourriez profiter de cette aubaine pour réduire la pression médiatique qui pèse sur vous. Déclara le chef des Mystères en souriant, alors qu'il se levait. Il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le petit homme bedonnant, toujours affligé par les nouvelles contenues dans le dossier, et il déclara:

\- En parlant d'Amélia, dites-lui que mon service prendra en charge un certains nombres de tâches de son département afin de le soulager un peu. Notamment la surveillance de certains lieux stratégiques et la garde de certains prisonniers comme Dolores. Cela libérera ainsi ses Aurors, elle en a bien besoin pour des préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes, après tout !

Sur ces mots l'homme disparu derrière la porte. Alors qu'il sortait du cabinet du ministre, il fut accueilli par l'un de ses hommes installé au garde-à-vous dans le couloir. L'homme était totalement dissimulé dans un long manteau à capuche. Sans plus s'en préoccuper Grandell passa devant lui.

\- C'est fait! Prévient barbe blanche ! Ordonna le maître des Mystère dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Cela sera fait maître! Déclara son subordonné, faisant sourire Grandell avec satisfaction. Leur plan pour le plus grand bien était en marche.

 _ **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXX**_

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera en retard, actuellement je fais face à des petits problèmes de motivation et un manque d'inspiration pour cette histoire. Néanmoins il portera le tire de : Prélude à la guerre.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une critique ou poser une question, si vous en avez, en review. Je prends généralement le temps de répondre. Et une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive pour la suite.**_  
 _ **Si vous voulez connaître l'état d'avancement de mes fanfictions, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil, où j'annonce régulièrement la progression et les dates de parution de mes écrits.**_

 _ **Annonce importante:**_

 _ **J'annonce aujourd'hui l'arrivée du premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction Harry Potter, vers la fin du mois de Mars: L'enfant et l'assassin. Si vous aimez les mystères, les intrigues, les complots, l'aventure cette histoire vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je posterai bientôt un résumé sur mon profil.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Stratesgos.**_


End file.
